Fugere Illusion: Fates of Illusion
by Vaati Star
Summary: Book 3 in Fugere Illusion Heroes arise when the dragon comes calling, but spread across time in a new world they must find their own paths. Some live and others die... but in the end it all comes back to a single fate. Currently in phase two, the Great Thieves saga.
1. Hidden Truths

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem Fates_

 _Yes this is the same teaser chapter from the second book. But currently I can't get all the ideas for the third book out of my head, and recently I've hit a back case of writers block for the second book, so that means the third book is coming off the shelf before the second is finished. Yeah… I'll make sure to return to the second book after this, so don't worry._

 _So without Further ado_

 _Let's join in our Conquest._

Hidden Truths

(Stage Start)

 _BGM: Knowledge – Fire Emblem Fates_

It was a calm day in the middle of the Forest of Magic, and the entire gang was at Marisa's house, or rather just outside it with a rather unforeseen visitor.

"Are you sure you are all ready for this?" The man cloaked in white asked. His blue hair slightly spilling out of his hood, yet the rest of his face hidden by shadows. "You asked us to do this, you think we wouldn't be?" Alice replied. "We're ready." Vaati said, rubbing Cirno's hair as the smaller girl nodded her head. "Got nothing to lose, get it over with." Mokou said with a flick of her head. "Ready." Patchouli said simply, holding her book in her hand. "Yeah… I guess." Nitori muttered nervously. "I'm always ready." Meiling said with a small smile. "Come on we don't have all day." Marisa complained tapping her foot, sorta killing the moment.

"Then let us begin." The white cloaked man said with a soft smile. Opening his mouth there was a deafening roar, forcing the girls in front of him to cover their ears as a flash of white light occurred before all the girls opened their eyes and uncovered their ears.

"Okay… I was not expecting this." Alice said in shock as she held a strain of her now brown hair in front of her. "Nice choice of color." Mokou said, having grabbed a strand of her now long coal black hair. "Dammit, I liked my hair color." Marisa complained, blowing a strand of her now red hair out of the way. "This better not be permeant or I WILL find you." Marisa also added with a small growl. "No need to go that far Marisa." Vaati said, looking at her own now purple hair, Cirno's hair color matching hers as ask the fairy looked up at her. "I'm kinda ok with this. I preferred blue though." Cirno said, smiling as she looked at her 'older sister.' "I think we switched hair colors actually." Patchouli said, Vaati turning to her and smiling softy upon seeing Patchouli's now pearl white hair. "Why is my hair green?" Nitori asked, straight up confused at her now green hair. "At least it isn't that outlandish." Meiling muttered about her now silver hair. "Care to explain why you did this Anankos?" Alice asked as Anankos closed his mouth.

"I believed it would be wise to alter how you looked before we departed for our destination." Anankos said. "Yeah because changing our hair color works like that." Marisa snarked as Mokou bent over and started chuckling a bit. "You wouldn't want anyone find out about your home because of your appearances now would you?" Anankos said, effectively shutting Marisa up as Alice smacked her on the back of the head. "Fair point." Patchouli interjected.

"I apologize for having to do so, but you'll be able to return to your original appearances once you return here." Anankos said, assuring them when they returned it would be normal. "I can't blame him for that." Nitori muttered, looking annoyed at a strand of her now green hair hanging in front of her face. "Chin up, you'll be fine." Mokou said, flicking the strand out of Nitori's face with a smirk on her own. "Guess Marisa now counts as a fiery redhead now?" Meiling joked, ducking under Marisa's hand as she tried to spin around and slap Meiling with a huff. "Yes… yes she does." Patchouli muttered, Vaati joining in on the joke with a small chuckle as Cirno tried to keep from doubling over in laughter childishly. "Come now, we all know Marisa is still a thief at heart." Alice joked, referring to Marisa's 'problem.' "Shut up." Marisa said, letting Alice off the hook lightly. "Even Anankos doesn't have the power to change Marisa does he." Meiling said, smirking. "If he did we could find out what makes her tick." Patchouli said, shaking her head.

"I may have just altered how you look, but you'll still need to fit in with some new clothes and powers." Anankos said, smirking slightly having been listening in on the light hearted conversation the group had been having. "And after that, you'll need to make new names to take in this world." Anankos said before Marisa could open her mouth to complain. "Dammit." Marisa pouted. "You'll live with it rat." Patchouli said. "Can it bookworm." Marisa said rude but lightheartedly. "Wouldn't be my first time…" Vaati muttered under her breath. "That sounds cool actually." Nitori said, already thinking up some ideas. "Alright fine." Meiling said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's rock then." Mokou said, smirking, this was just grand fun to her.

"At least I hope you all understand why I am asking this of you. I told you earlier so I won't bother again." Anankos said. "Hide who we are so that incase the worst happens we have something to fall back on. Good plan." Patchouli said as the others nodded in agreement… for once. "So we have a dangerous task to get to, hiding under false identities… and generally being someone we are not... sounds fun." Marisa said, smirking. "Expect half of your worlds stuff to disappear." Cirno complained, everyone already knowing what Marisa had planned. "Indeed… you all are going to another place and time to fight on my behalf… but I can't transport all of you at once. I can take up to a group of three before coming back for another trip." Anankos said. "Then we'll split up, I'll go with Cirno." Vaati said, holding Cirno close as Marisa wrapped her arm around Alice and Nitori's shoulder playfully. "Let's do this!" the currently redheaded witch said, smirking her face off. "Then that leaves the rest of us in our own group." Meiling pointed out as Patchouli and Mokou stood behind her. "Correct… and I can't guarantee you will all show up at the same place, or even time." Anankos said. "So at worst, we'll have to rely on who is with us." Vaati said, Cirno punching her fist together before looking up at Vaati smiling. "Don't stress yourself, we'll wing it." Mokou said, shrugging. It would be more fun that way for sure.

"But I do truly hope the fates are kind to you all, for if they are not…" Anankos said, lowering his head as everyone got the unspoken message… the price of failure… was death, for half of them anyway. "That's dark." Marisa said darkly herself. "Chin up, we'll win." Mokou said, smirking as Meiling smiled along with her. "But of course." Vaati muttered, smiled as she hung her arm around Cirno. 'Such a light hearted group… I can only hope my world doesn't break them.' Anankos thought to himself somberly.

"You are all willing to go through with this though. But if any of you want to back out." Anankos started before getting cut off. "No, we took this mission, we're going to see it through… it's what we do." Nitori surprisingly said. "She's right, we aren't going to back down." Patchouli said, holding her head high. "Bring it on." Marisa said, smirking as she crossed her arms. "Let's do this." Cirno said, pumping her fists up and down as Vaati smiled as nodded her head. "I'm in." Meiling said, smiling herself as Mokou smirked and put her hands behind her head. "So is she." Meiling said, rolling her eyes.

"You… you all agree? I must ask, why risk your lives?" Anankos said, obviously stunned none of them had backed out, heck they seemed enthusiastic about going through with this. "You're in a mess and you made a request, it's our duty to help." Marisa said with a smirk. "It's kinda our day jobs to solve this stuff." Patchouli half complained. "Let's get this show on the road then." Mokou said, smirking.

Anankos stood silent for a moment before smiling. "Thank you all, heroes of this world." Anankos said. "Can't say you didn't give us a scare, what with appearing out of literally nowhere with this request." Nitori muttered. "Asking us to save your kingdom… just don't expect it to all be there when we're done with it." Alice said jokingly. "Are you referring to us blowing I up, or Marisa stealing half of it?" Mokou asked before everyone, even Marisa rolled their eyes. "Marisa." Was the unanimous answer, even from herself?

"Look I'm sorry for dropping in on all of you like this." Anankos apologized. "I just don't have much time." He admitted. "Being heroes is kinda our fate at this point." Vaati said, smiling softly. "Funny I thought it was the conquest of battle we craved." Mokou said, smirking. "Nah it's the revelations of what the heck is going on that gets me the most." Marisa said, smirking. "You three are just offloading back puns at this point." Alice groaned in slight annoyance. "Sue us." Vaati, Marisa and Mokou all said at once, eliciting a small laugh from the entire group… and perhaps the last one they could share for quite a while.

"If you all could please get back to me." Anankos said with a small cough, the girls all turning back to him again and listening. "You've all done more then anyone should have to. You've fought gods, multiple times even, and you've been to hell and back, and after that you still found a way to save those who were once lost… You deserve far better then this." Anankos said apologizing.

"Ok… what the hell, how do you know about that." Marisa said as her eyes went blank for a moment. "Yeah who told you? Was it Yukari?" Meiling suggested. "I doubt it, she's still asleep." Patchouli muttered. "I'm sorry for this… but you truly all deserve better. Especially you poor injured friend." Anankos said, motioning towards Vaati. "Just how much about us do you know?" Vaati asked, clearly not wanting to talk about her injuries… that refused to go away even with the help of the Hakurei Elixir, as they are part of her 'base' form. "I…" Anankos started before Marisa made a rude comment. "Come on, we don't have all day." She said, tapping her foot. "Marisa get down!" Anankos shouted as Marisa spun around and yelped in surprise before jumping backwards, avoiding the sword that had almost been brought down on her head. "Marisa!" Alice shouted, pulling out her gun and pointing it at the man who had tried to strike Marisa, but she and everyone else only got a quick look as he disappearing into thin air. "Okkk not cool." Mokou muttered as everyone went back to back. "Where did he go!" Nitori shouted, pulling a small gauntlet out of her back pack. She didn't have her armor but she had a prototype of a handheld arm cannon.

Within moments and with a rush of air everyone could sense they were surrounded, Anankos standing in the center of their little circle. "What the heck are these thing? Spirits? Jiang-shi?" Marisa asked as she spun around, trying to find who was surrounding them in the field in front of her house. "Whatever they are, they want us dead." Cirno said, forming her sword of ice and holding it in front of herself. "Like they can manage that." Mokou said, pretty much daring them to bring it on. "It's may fault they are here… they must have gotten wind of me trying to get help." Anankos said. "Can it faceless! We can talk after we kick their asses!" Marisa said "I think we might need to get lethal to do that I fear." Alice muttered, these things… she knew they wouldn't stop until they or them were dead. "Fine but after this, you're answering all our questions Anankos." Patchouli said, already readying a spell of lethal force. "You have my word." Anankos answer. "Then let's get to it!" Marisa rallied as the other girls, besides Vaati and Patchouli, answered loudly with approval.

 _BGM: Battle theme of Hidden Truths – Fire Emblem Fates_

The enemies around them didn't wait for them to attack, the invisible enemies already on the move as Mokou moved to cut off the ones coming from the west. "So there is a world out there with invisible people trying to kill you? Sounds like my kind of party." Mokou admitted silently as she threw a punch in the general direction she could sense something, landing a flame blow smack in the face of an invisible solider wielding an axe, the soldier dissolving into purple smoke as Meiling hopped over Mokou's back. 'This is something that tests my skills… invisible soldiers… but nothing beating fighting blindfolded.' Meiling thought as she threw a punch towards where she though she could sense a soldier, the punch missing before she pulled away, dodging a blow from an axe as the purple skinned soldier flashed into existence for a moment. "Gotta." Meiling said as she punched the poor sap into oblivion, his body dissolving into smoke.

Marisa however had gone straight on the offensive with Alice backing her up. "Welp this is already turning out just fine! Let's send these guys back to the grave!" Marisa quipped, still thinking that they were some form of undead… she wasn't wrong. "Dammit Marisa…" Alice muttered as Marisa blasted a few magic missiles in the general direction of the warriors, actually hitting a few and blasting them to bits. "I must admit… I wasn't expecting this when this conversation happened." Patchouli muttered as she crushed a few warriors in a ball of water… at least she hoped she did as she saw the purple smoke rising from the pressurized sphere.

Nitori had joined Marisa in blasting away in the general direction of anything that moved. "I really wish I had my armor right now. I just installed heat seeking before this!" Nitori complained as her shots went wide before her gauntlet died, sparking as she yelped and pulled it off her as it exploded. "Nice going inventor." Marisa quipped. "Shut it!" Nitori said, embarrassed.

Cirno and Vaati stood together as they were back to back. "Cirno… I'm going to make it rain, if we can hit them, the rain will make it so we can at least see them." Vaati muttered. "Got it, now let's clean house." Cirno said enthusiastically. Vaati gathered a ball of water in her hands, condensing the water in the air as she threw it up, the ball exploding and making it shower as drops of the makeshift rain splattered on the invisible warriors. "I got a better idea." Cirno said, smirking as she threw her hand out, flash freezing all the rain as several figures of ice formed with no one apparently inside. "Good idea." Vaati said, smiling as she made spikes of stone destroy the ice statues, purple smoke rising from the dead soldiers.

"You've been improving as always." Patchouli noted before she ducked a swipe from an axe, bring a stone pillar up in front of her spearing the dragon rider. "Okay now they are riding dragons!" Alice complained, and Meiling gave a rude look. "Kill them all." Mokou said as it started to rain again, clouds gathering above them as Vaati make the water in the air turn to drops, reveling the positions of the warriors, and within seconds all of them speared through with stones, magic missiles and gunshots, except one who was fast enough to dodge. "We must retreat for now." The figure muttered before disappearing. "Victory!" Nitori shouted. "You did nothing." Mokou said, Nitori then sulking with her green hair covering her eyes.

 _BGM: Uncanny E – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Alright buster, start talking." Marisa said after the battle had ended, rounding on Anankos with everyone else turning towards the cloaked man as well. "Well first off, I'm please to see you all live up to your reputations." Anankos said. "Yes we are amazing aren't we?" Mokou said, taking the moment to stroke her ego with her black hair currently in the wind. "Not even going to ask where the wind came from." Alice muttered, knowing it hadn't been windy moments earlier.

"Never mind that, what were those things… they were not human, nor Youkai, not a spirit or a Jiang-shi, so what were they?" Patchouli asked, ignoring the breeze that had been whipped up… that Mokou, Marisa and Cirno were all using to strike awesome poses that no one was paying attention to in. "And If I may also ask, what are you Anankos?" Vaati added, knowing this guy clearly wasn't human. "I'll tell you everything you all need to know… but we can't do it here. I can only take up to three of you with me to my kingdom at a time… and since time and space is different there, I'll explain everything to that group before coming back for the next." Anankos admitted. "But who are you, some sort of god?" Marisa asked, clearly joking as Anankos smirked. "Well I have been called one in the past." He admitted, everyone staring at him for a moment before Marisa clapped her hands together. "Well alright then." Marisa muttered, clearly annoyed that her joke had backfired. "But I must ask, who's coming with me first." Anankos said, going back to his straight face.

"Well then… who's going first?" Marisa asked, everyone looking between each other for a moment. "We'll do it." Cirno said, grabbing Vaati's arm bravely as she tugged her towards Anankos. "We'll go first." Cirno said as she let go of Vaati. "And we can't waste time… so you all can take the questions after he drops us off… we'll figure everything out on the way." Vaati said softly. "Very well… I'll be right back." Anankos said as a bright flash of light occurred, everyone having to cover their eyes as when the light died down, Vaati and Cirno were gone. "Those brave, brave nutcases." Meiling muttered, shaking her head. "Who's next?" Anankos asked, Marisa stepping up with Nitori and Alice as they all looked between each other, nodding as they turned around and waved as a bright light flashed again, the three of them gone before they could say anything, leaving Anankos alone once again. "Welp… last but not least." Mokou muttered as they walked up to Anankos. "I've already told the others all they need to know, and answered more questions for Marisa then I think I would ever have had to. So let's go." Anankos said as a bright light flashed once more, this time leaving no one in the clearing as the wind died down.

Vaati and Cirno opened their eyes, seeing they were in some sort of cave system as Anakos stood behind them. "What was that about?" Cirno asked, looking around amazed at the new location they were in. "I don't know…" Vaati muttered as she turned around towards Anankos with Cirno. "Look I'm sorry for the secrecy… and for what happened back there. I'm sorry." Anankos said deeply, bowing his head. "It's alright Mr. Anankos, you couldn't have stopped them." Cirno said softly, trying to apologize to him. "No it's my fault… but I suppose I must give you something before I do anything else." Anankos said before reaching into his robe and pulling out a small crystal ball. "With this you'll be able to return to your world, at the exact same point in time as you left, give or take a few minutes into the future, can't have time being that messed up." Anankos said as Vaati took the crystal ball and smiled. "Thank you sir." She said, as Cirno smiled with her.

"I'm sorry but… I must warn you. You two are the furthest into the past compared to the others… before my child was born in fact." Anankos said. "I'm sorry what." Vaati said. "I'm sorry, both of you, but you won't be seeing your friends for a very long time." Anankos said, drooping his head. But Vaati lay her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "It's not your fault, we'll make due. We just have to start a little early that's all." Vaati said, smiling a sad smile as Cirno hugged Vaati. "You're… you're not mad?" Anankos asked. "Not at all… who knows, we might have a little fun along the way." Vaati admitted as she hugged Cirno.

"Thank you… both of you. I can at least show you the way out of my kingdom, my kingdom of Valla, but both of you must never speak of this place once we leave, or else…" Anankos said, rubbing his arm. "We understand." Cirno said as she and Vaati looked between each other for a moment.

"Then before I send you on your way… I must give you your new powers and clothes to fit in to this world, and you two must make your new names." Anankos said as both of them cringed. "Will we not keep our abilities… they are a part of us." Vaati asked, referring to his ability to lock and unlock and Cirno's manipulation of ice. "You will. But you'll be cut off from most of your magic. I'm sorry but I have to make sure all loose ends are covered." Anankos said. "I understand." Vaati said, sighing as Cirno held her tighter.

"Then here we go." Anankos said as a small flash of light enveloped Cirno and Vaati. When the light cleared both purple haired girls were in different outfits. Vaati was wearing a blue cap on her head lined with yellow, a small red gem in the center of the cap as she wore a sort of extended blue scarf around her neck, with a bow tying it together. The armor she was wearing was very light, with brown leather covering the purple clothing underneath, long sleeves but no gloves as she had a pair of purple pants and brown riding boots. In her hand was a metal staff with a green gem at the top, and on her back was a second staff with a purple gem at the top. Her long purple hair actually a shade lighter then her clothing as she held the staff in her hands.

Cirno was wearing a studded blue sweater, with her bow having been turned yellow as a large metal shield sat on her right shoulder. At her belt was a metal sword as her personal 'flair' of her leather strap and guard still being worn, but the sides had been switched, with the part of the coat covering her left rather then her right. Her gloves had been changed into black gloves that covered her entire hands as brown leather combat pants adorned her legs, a pair of metal greaves on her feet as well. "Wow…" Cirno muttered as she flexed her fingers in her new gloves. "I feel like I shouldn't be walking…" Vaati muttered as Anankos smiled softly. "You're a Troubadour now Vaati, and Cirno is a mercenary, both a type of job in the Nohrian army." Anankos said as he pointed towards a ravine behind them. "Jump into this ravine. It will take you to the great Chasm and from there, head west to Nohr. I must go now, before my past self discovers we are here… good luck." Anankos said as a bright light flashed, Cirno and Vaati covering their eyes as Anankos disappears. "He sure knows how to make an exit." Cirno said as Vaati chuckled. "We've trusted him so far… do you trust him enough for us to jump into a ravine." Vaati asked. "We'll live… we always have sister." Cirno said.

"Then tell me… who are you?" Vaati asked, referring to the new names they were supposed to pick. "Call me… Celsius." Cirno… Celsius said. "Minerva." Vaati… Minerva said. "Then let's go." Celsius said, grabbing Minerva's arm as they stood at the edge of the ravine. "Together sister." Minerva said, smiling as they both jumped, Celsius hanging onto Minerva as they fell through the ravine to the new world they were to explore.

 _BGM: Map Theme of Hidden Truths_

Marisa, Alice and Nitori opened their eyes as they all stared with jaws dropped. "Is that waterfall supposed to be going up…" Nitori asked dumbly as she pointed at the upside down island in the sky… with a waterfall running off it going even further into the sky. "Welcome… to Valla, my kingdom." Anankos said behind the trio, the three girls turning around. "Never thought I'd see a more messed up place then Makai." Marisa muttered. "The Underground took the cake before this to be honest." Alice muttered as Nitori just stared dumbly as the waterfall defying the laws of physics worst they they did on a daily basis.

"Well… can't say I'm not surprised that you find Valla strange." Anankos admitted. "This is a kingdom right? So where are the people?" Marisa asked. Anankos sighed as he lowered his head. "Gone… the only ones left are the Valite Soldiers… the remains of the people of Valla brought back from the dead." Anankos said. "So they are Jiang-shi!" Marisa shouted. "No they are not like your friend with the tag on her face, they have no true minds of their own… they are simply puppets of the current 'king' of Valla." Anankos said. "Don't refer to those things as puppets! They give mine a bad name." Alice said, defending her puppets as Shanghai floated out from where she had been on Alice's person. "It's the best word I could use to describe them… I'm sorry if I offended you." Anankos apologized, Alice calming down a bit. "It's alright… I just don't like that analogy." Alice admitted. "There is a lot of things you don't like." Marisa said, smirking as Alice tried to hit Marisa over the head. "Break it up you two." Nitori muttered as Anankos smirked at their light heartedness. "Now then… do you have any questions?" Anankos asked, waiting for them. "You have got NOOO idea." Marisa said, smirking as the three girls began throwing questions at the poor guy.

Five hours… and about a hundred questions later Marisa, Nitori and Alice finally stopped, Marisa having pocketed the crystal ball Anankos had given them to return home after everything was said and done. "Ok… with that out of the way… I need to give you all your new clothes… and weapons." Anankos said, sighing as he didn't even give the three girls time to speak as light blinded the three of them for a moment.

When the light cleared the girls were all standing in their new clothing, with Marisa holding a bow, a wooden tank behind Nitori and Alice holding a set of knives as Shanghai floated behind her. Marisa was wearing a black cloak, and still wearing her hat as her red hair pour down behind her. Under her clothes the tops of her breasts were exposed slightly as the black shirt under the cloak held them up. She was wearing brown hiking boots and leather pants as well as the bow currently on her back. The small holster for her Hakkero thankful attached to her belt.

Alice's outfit was slightly more… revealing. The yellow scarf around her neck thankfully protecting her as her skintight outfit exposed the cleft of her breasts, and a bit of the top. On her arms were skintight protectors and metal guards with long curved spikes on them. Two leather guards protectered the sides of her legs, and thankfully a pair of shorts protected her modesty… but now her legs as they were very much revealed by the lack of anything covering the front or back of them, and her knees were protected by leather guards and on her feet was a pair of sandals. Her neck length hair still behind her normally.

Nitori was by far the simplest outfit. Just wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with leather straps connecting her backpack to her. She was also wearing green pants and brown boots as well, and her hat was missing. "By Yukari DON'T LOOK!" Alice shouted, all flustered thanks to her much more revealing ninja outfit. Marisa pouted as she noticed her new outfits, but held her bow in front of her, as well as thankfully noticing the presence of her hat and Hakkero. Nitori however just looked at her self and shrugged. "Not all that different…" the kappa muttered as she looked at the wooden tank behind her with a smile, the shields on the front not having an emblem and the cannon having her hat on top of it as she plucked it off. "Why do I have this bow… I want to blast some people, NOT SHOOT TINY ARROWS AT THEM!" Marisa shouted at Anankos. "Your magic powers your shots… and this is slightly payback for the five hours of a questions…" Anankos muttered, even under her hooded face a small blush escaping as he pointed at a ravine behind them. "Look… just jump through that and do what I told you ok… You understand the mission, now go." Anankos said as Alice tried and failed to cover herself anymore then her outfit allowed, Nitori hopping in her tank as Marisa jumped on the side, grabbing Alice and getting her to side on the other side. "You heard the dragon FULL SPEED AHEAD MIZU!" Marisa shouted, laughing in glee as Nitori, now Mizu nodded with a smile on her face as she jumped into the ballista tank, shutting the top as the tank started moving. "Hold onto your hat Arashi.", before driving off the ravine with Arashi's laughter and Alice's screaming following them, Shanghai hanging on her life as the tank felt to the other world. "COME ON CHIKYU LIVE A LITTLE." Arashi shouted, referring to Alice's new name. "Those three are nuts…" Anankos admitted before disappearing in a flash of light for his final group.

 _BGM: Map theme of Royal Battle DLC_

Patchouli, Meiling and Mokou all opened their eyes, seeing a castle in the distance on a floating island, Anankos behind them as they all spun around, slightly confused. "Why is that lake upside down?" Meiling asked, already feeling a migraine coming on just from looking at that. "Don't start…" Patchouli muttered, already trying to stop herself from puking as Mokou looked over the edge of the strip of land they were on. "I'd say I've seen it all… but I keep finding out I haven't." Mokou muttered as she turned around back to Anankos with the others.

"Haha, I am not surprised you three find my home a but strange, even by your standards." Anankos said with a genuine chuckle. "It's quiet… to quiet though." Mokou said, looking firmly at the stone castle on the floating island. "No one lives in Valla anymore. Almost nothing here is alive." Anankos admitted. "So those soldiers… were undead." Patchouli said, connecting the dots. "Correct." Anankos admitted. The cloaked man turning around and sighing as he started speaking. "This was once a prosperous kingdom… Now it's nothing more then a wasteland, like that outside Gensokyo." Anankos said. "Yeah… we've noticed; all we've managed to do to clean that up is get rid of the radiation with Okuu's help." Meiling said. "I know it's not much… but if you want, I could at the very least start the outside Gensokyo back on it's way to a natural state." Anankos said as he turned around. "I didn't get to give the others a gift… so I guess I default to you for one wish." Anankos said. "No… that's be great. The outside world set on the path to restoration… Remilia would be happy, and so would everyone else." Patchouli said as the three girls looked between each other before nodding. "Then it shall be done." Anankos said, smiling as he took a deep breath, a flash of light occurring in front of the girls as they covered their eyes. "It's done. By the time you all get back, grass will have started growing, as will other plants." Anankos said, smiling under her hood. "Thanks big guy." Meiling said, smiling as Mokou rolled her eyes.

"Now then, you were telling a story?" Patchouli asked. "Right." Anankos said as he looked at the three girls from under his hood. "You see, in order to understand the history of why Valla is like this… I need to tell you the story of a dragon." Anankos said. "Lovely, I like dragons." Meiling said, smirking as Anankos looked at the dragon design on her dress. "So you do… but regardless. This is a tale of the dragon that helped build this kingdom." Anankos said, gesturing to the wasteland sky around them. "This dragon loved humans with all his heart, compared to you who see them as savages and idiots." Anankos said with slight disdain in his voice. "Different worlds have different humans; we won't judge you." Patchouli said, Anankos smiling at that before continuing.

"This dragon gave them knowledge and longevity, even choosing to live among them. He was very close with a great line of kings, whom he spent much time with. But, hundreds of years ago, he realized something terrible. His ancient instincts of destruction and chaos were invading his thoughts. He loved his kingdom… yet held the greatest desire to destroy it." Anankos said, holding his hand over his heart as Meiling closed her hand into a fist and closed her eyes. "Living a long ass time will drive you crazy without someone to back you up." Mokou said. "We all know you are crazy Mokou." Patchouli said softly as Anankos continued.

"Each day, those feeling drew stronger, and his control started to wane. As the dragon had tremendous power, his urges were also as tremendous. He knew that one day they would drive him mad, and it terrorized him. That's why he wrote a song, and left it with the king of Valla at the time." Anankos said. "Seriously a song?" Mokou said, receiving a smack over the head from Meiling and face planting to the floor. "It's obviously a powerful song, most likely something to tame the dragon's urges." Patchouli deduced.

"Correct, singing the song weaken the power and destructive urges of the dragon. However, there were requirements. Only those with the dragon's blood in their veins could sing the song, and a fragment of his dragon stone was required as well. And over time, to try to assure this world's safety he increased his powerful blessings over time. Giving this gift to each generation of the royal family, and them alone. Hoping that one day, when the time came, they would be able to stop him. But the final king in the royal line was killed before he could sing the song." Anankos said said, hanging his head lower as he turned away from the girls. "The dragon… he…" Meiling said, fearing the answer. "Spit it out tough girl, he blew something up, didn't he?" Mokou said, this time earning a smack from Patchouli's book over her head. "Baka." Patchouli muttered as she held her book over the floored Mokou.

"She's not wrong. For with a single act of rage an entire forest was destroyed, but thankfully no one was killed. But the humans cursed the destruction he had caused, they believed he had grown dangerous… and murderous, and tried to slay him." Anankos said. "Looks like humans are bastards after all." Mokou said, this time Meiling taking Patchouli's book and slamming it over Mokou's head. "Ow." Mokou said, her voice muffled by the dirt.

Anankos took a second to glare at Mokou before continuing. "That was when the dragon lost himself to an unfortunate thought… which is pretty much the one Mokou keeps talking about, as much as I hate to admit it. He who had blessed them with power and prosperity. They turned on their god, and tried to destroy the one who had given them everything. He felt it meant only one thing." Anankos said.

"That's terrible." Meiling said sadly. "Indeed." Patchouli said, sighing as she did so. "Meh." Mokou muttered rudely, before this time getting slapped by Anankos, who had grabbed Patchouli's book and slapped her across the face with it. "I am getting really tired of that." Mokou complained as she rubbed her abused cheek.

Anankos returned the book to Patchouli, who gestured him to continue and so he did. "The dragon went into Isolation, locking himself away from the world, spending his days detesting mankinds and curing their existence, but for all the wrong reasons." Anankos said. "I feel for this poor dragon, to be feared for something you can't control." Meiling said, closing her eyes. "I never understood why when something goes wrong the first thing someone tries to do is fight away the problem, not that we don't do it, but at least we hear everyone out before bashing head in." Mokou said. "That is the smartest thing you've said all day." Patchouli pointed out, Mokou not bothering to comment.

"As… rude as you are, you three are kind souls. There people who've said similar things to that very dragon, even locked away in his isolated cave. Only the king as his family continued to believe in the dragon. They tried to help salvage his mind… but you know what happened next." Anankos said. "The king is killed… in a fit of rage." Patchouli finished for him. "And that was the last straw. Madness overtook the dragon. Alone in his insanity, he started to destroy the kingdom he once loved, but he had one final moment of clarity and desperation. He tore out his very soul." Anankos said. The girls staring at him blankly for a moment. "What…" Mokou gave the very flat word. "Ok… I'm not even going to ask." Patchouli muttered. "I think I'm going to be sick." Meiling muttered, before running over to the edge of the land they were standing on, and hurling over the edge. "You done?" Mokou asked after above five minutes, Anankos and Patchouli also standing beside her for once. "I'm okay…" Meiling said as she putted herself up.

"What happened to his soul?" Patchouli asked as Meiling and Mokou stood back together with her. "That soul took on the form of a human, and began to think… and act on it's own. And that soul… Stands before you right now." Anankos said. "What…" Meiling said this time. "I'm never going to say I've seen everything ever again." Mokou muttered. "I was expecting this." Patchouli admitted.

"All you see now, is my fault, I detested the people who I cared for… and who cared for me." Anankos said, clutching his fist as he faced away from the girls. "All because I was weak willed… my entire kingdom…" Anankos said as Meiling put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to comfort you and say it's not your fault… but you've got us now. We'll help you." Meiling said, Mokou and Patchouli behind her nodding in agreement. "Thank you…" Anankos said, taking a deep breath as he faced the girls once more. "But I have a story to finish. After breaking free of my former body, all my memories were gone. I was aimlessly wandering for who knows how long, lost in shadows. But I was saved by the Vallite queen's younger sister… Mikoto. Over time we fell in love… and she ended up giving birth to our child." Anankos said.

"I… have no words." Mokou admitted as Meiling and Patchouli stared at Anankos. "What's wrong, never heard a guy tell you he's had a child?" Anankos asked with a small chuckle. "Actually no." Patchouli admitted. "No." Meiling said. "Well then... first time for everything. But before Valla fell to ruin, I had regained my memories. I told Mikoto all I could, and did everything to help her, my child, her sister and her sister's daughter escape Valla. And escape they did. That was the last time I saw him, such a helpless little babe." Anankos said. "Must be a proud father then." Meiling said. "Indeed." Anankos said, even though he knew nothing of his own child. "He'll be great one day." Anankos said, shaking his head up and down. "But he'll never know of me." Anankos admitted. "You don't want to burden him with your past sins." Mokou said, Anankos nodding in response. "For years I've been in hiding, and when my powers of foresight returned I saw it… I watched you, all of you, great heroes saving your world time and time again, as well as those outside your world, who you could have just left behind… but you didn't." Anankos said. "So you wanted our help to save your world." Mokou said. "Yes, but I must warn you, what I have just told you must NEVER be spoken off outside of Valla, lest you but killed by the curse." Anankos said "Yeah right, you know me and Meiling are Hourai immortals right?" Mokou said, smirking as she pointing at her and Meiling. "Do you want to be constantly evaporating painfully into water and bubbles for all eternity?" Anankos asked, Meiling and Mokou's eyes going blank at that… "Never mind never speak of this again." Mokou said very fast.

"Now then, for the task I wish to ask of you. I've already told the other three girls… and I accidently left the other two about eleven years into the past, a year before I had my child, so I guess this falls to you to complete the other half of the task. You'll need to travel to Hoshido, one of the two great kingdoms outside of Valla, where Mikoto fled to with our child, I'm sure she'll give you all her assistance, and I want you to accompany my child on a quest to obtain three of the five divine weapons. Once you have them, reunite with the others and come back to Valla… and when you do… I want you to kill me… the beast I have become." Anankos said.

"What, no we're not going to kill you, your evil half sure, but not you." Meiling said. "But it is our final goal… you need to kill the silent dragon Anankos, both his halves." Anankos said, hanging his head low. "You wish to end all the pain, his and your own." Patchouli said. "No… his pain is my own." Anankos admitted, holding his hand over his heart. "And it won't stop until either all of mankind is destroyed… or I am dead." Anankos said. "But you've got a wife, a child. You want us to just kill a guy who spilled his life story, asked us to help him and all that, and the guy who has given us what we need to restart the outside world!" Meiling shouted, Mokou and Patchouli behind her nodding.

"Don't say you can't do it… you all have bested gods before, multiple times. Now you must kill one." Anankos said, sighing. "So be it…" Mokou said, looking at Anankos with a look of pity. "What's your son's name?" Mokou asked. "Corrin." Anankos said, smiling, remembering the name he had given his son. "Well then, we'd better get started." Mokou said. "Yes, but first I must give you your…" Anankos started before he was cut off.

 _BGM: You of the Light – Fire Emblem Fates_

"So THIS is where you've been hiding, you filthy imposter!" Someone shouted. "Now what?" Meiling asked as her fist glowed, Patchouli reading her spell back as Mokou held a fire ball in her hand. "I do not know you creature, who are you?" Anankos asked, looking at the little girl. "I am Lilith. The daughter and most loyal servant of great King Anankos!" Lilith said proudly and smugly. "Did you…" Mokou asked, still facing the girl as Anankos stood in shock. "I don't want to know." Meiling said, she'd had enough insanity for one day, and it was only going to get crazier. "This creature… is no daughter of mine!" Anankos shouted. "Of course I'm not, I said I was the daughter of KING Anankos." Lilith said proudly with a giggle. "This is creeping me out." Patchouli deadpanned. "Really, I didn't notice." Mokou deadpanned herself. "How are you all so casual about this." Anankos asked. "You get used to it." Patchouli admitted.

"Regardless, you are merely a fake, not the true Silent Dragon." Lilith said, pointing her finger at Anankos. "Does that mean we don't have to kill him?" Meiling asked. "No I'm going to kill him." Lilith said, pouting like a bratty child as Patchouli held her hand to her head. "How… how did my former self father a child?" Anankos grimaced, fearing the answer. "Honestly I don't want to know." Patchouli muttered. "But I guess you can't foresee everything, can you imposter?" Lilith asked. "Like how your son is not in Hoshido… but Nohr… that ruined the plan." Lilith huffed. "But Mikoto is… o no…" Anankos started. "Wait how does that… ooo." Mokou started before realizing something. "Great. Anankos has two kingdoms under his metaphorical belt." Mokou said, annoyed. "But… HOW How is my son in Nohr?" Anankos yelled. "Vaati and Cirno… you said you ended up leaving them eleven years before all this didn't you." Patchouli pointed out. "There are times I hate time travel." Anankos muttered putting his hand to his hooded face. "Who are you talking about? Who are these two? Are they the ones who have screwed up King Anankos's plans to take Nohr, forcing him to take Hoshido instead!" Lilith revealed.

"You… idiot, thanks for revealing your entire plan." Meiling said, smirking. "No matter, you will never leave Valla alive." Lilith said pulling a knife out of her sleeve as she dove her Anankos. Anankos could only stare as Lilith jumped at her, only for Mokou to jump in front of him and block her knife with a sword made of fire. "Sorry little lady, but he's not dying today." Mokou said, forcing Lilith back as she flipped backwards and landed softly back where she started.

"Come and get some." Meiling said, running at Lilith and swinging at the little girl with masterful ease. But Lilith dodged once, and then dodged again as Meiling redirected herself to hit the dodging girl, only to get stabbed in the back and kicked back at the group with unnatural speed. "Ok… when is knife made of…" Meiling croaked as she pulled the knife out of her back before throwing it over the edge of the island into the abyss. "Stay out of my way outsider." Lilith said as she walked slowly towards them.

"That won't work, your world's powers won't work in mine, or in the world outside Valla, that's why I had to disguise you and give you powers from this world." Anankos said, clutching his fist as Meiling and Patchouli turned to him. "Like I need them." Mokou said, running at Lilith and swinging her sword, only for Lilith to grab the blade with her bare hand and pull the flaming sword from her without so much as a scratch before slamming the blade through Mokou, forcing her back as she dissolved the blade and closed her wound. "Dam…" Mokou grunted. "You all are nothing more then annoying little bugs in this world." Lilith said, smirking as her red eyes glowed with power. "Done in by a maid… Sakuya will never let me live this down." Meiling muttered.

"Stay away from them!" Anankos yelled as a flash of light enveloped Lilith. "Really now, trying to immobilize me?" Lilith asked as the light died down, examining her nails. "It's official… I hate this girl." Mokou said, glaring at Lilith. Anankos glared at Lilith before pulling a crystal ball out form her robe and throwing it to Patchouli. "Use this… now, while you can still escape. Please, I don't want you to die here for my selfish reasons!" Anankos commanded as the three girls looked at the crystal ball, Lilith just standing there, waiting with a smirk.

 _BGM: A Dark Fall (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"No." Patchouli said, pocketing the ball. "What! But she'll kill you, I can't ask you to die for me while you can still leave!" Anankos shouted. "You really think something like this going to get us to give up?" Mokou asked, standing back up in front of Anankos between Lilith and him. "We'll protect you… it's clear this world still nears you Anankos." Meiling said, standing alongside Mokou and Patchouli stood by Mokou's other side, the three of them blocking Lilith from Anankos.

"After all, you said you need to believe in people to pull this off… now that you have those who believe in you, you're trying to send them away." Mokou said, smirking as she pulled made another sword of fire in her hands. "After all, we aren't destined to die, and not like it will stick anyway." Meiling said, smiling as she readied he fists. "So live your life without regrets… Marisa does that, Cirno does that. I say it's about time you do that Anankos. We will protect you, Spirit of Life." Patchouli said, smiling as she did so. "After… I" Mokou started. "Will fight." Meiling continued smirking. "To the very end." Patchouli finished for all of them. "Mokou… Patchouli… Meiling... Understood." Anankos said, resolve gathering in his voice. "Huh?" Lilith wondered, having not been paying attention.

"I trust you… all of you, those here now, and those before you. And for all of your sakes, and the sake of this world, and the sake of my child… I bestow upon you the strength to fight in this world, and my own power as well." Anankos said, smiling as he did so. "For as the keeper of Ancient Knowledge… As ruler of the world when in began… WITH LIGHT FROM THE LAND OF VALLA FILL OUR LAST HOPE WITH POWER!" Anankos roared. "For protected by the first dragons they shall henceforth be know as our saviors!" he roared as a blinding light enveloped all three girls.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Fates: Promotion_

When the light died down all the girls were standing in their new outfits. Patchouli was wearing a long purple cape, her cape going down to the floor as she was wearing a gold scarf around the neckline. Under the cape she was wearing black set of mage robes not from Valla or Nohr, but more much more modest, with baggy black sleeves and a long velvet skirt alongside a purple shirt and black pants, as well as a pair of combat boots.

Mokou was were a red set of samurai robes, with gold coattails and a white waist brace. Steel combat shoes on her feet as a silver sword was attached to her hip, along with a sword suspiciously similar to the one Cirno kept making.

Meiling was wearing a green set of warrior garb. A steel chest plate on her chest, along with a cotton shirt and steel combat boots. Yet she was still wearing a pair of tan leather pants and steel gauntlets on her fists.

"Warriors! Tell me, what are the names blessed to you!" Anankos called. "Kokoro." Mokou… Kokoro said, smirking as she drew the silver sword. "Soru." Meiling… Soru said, slamming her metal covered fists together before settling into a fighting stance, her silver hair flowing behind her. "Nento" Patchouli… Nento said, opening her Grimoire, which had been empowered by Anankos to actually work in this world. "I thank you… all of you, for believing in me… for giving me just enough faith to give you this gift." Anankos said, smiling as the girls all faced Lilith with a look of courage. "Now then, let's kick some ass." Kokoro said, drawing her sword as Lilith started backing off.

"My turn…" Nento said, throwing a fireball at Lilith from her Grimoire, slamming into her and eliciting a yelp of pain from the girl. "Not so tough now, are you?" Soru said, her and Kokoro walking closer to Lilith who was backing away when she started talking. "D…Don't get ahead of yourselves…" Lilith started the fear in her voice evident as two soldiers appeared in front of her, invisible to the naked eye. "BRING IT ON!" Kokoro yelled as she and Soru charged, Soru slamming her fist perfectly into one warrior as Kokoro cut down the other. "After all, we have things to do, places to go, and worlds to save." Nento said, smiling as she threw another fireball at Lilith, the little girl not fast enough to get out of the way in time as she took it to the back, retreating. "Dammit!" Lilith muttered before running out of sight as more soldiers appeared.

 _BGM: Dusk Falls (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

As the girls all looked around them, they noticed small spots of land glowing on the island. "What are those things?" Kokoro asked. "Dragon veins, they give people special advantages if they can used them, but they need dragon's blood to activate." Anankos pointed out. "So… we can't use them." Soru said. "Not quite, I can give you a bit of my blood to temporarily allow you to use these veins." Anankos said as he pulled out three bottles from his robe, throwing them to the girls before they all looked at each other and down them.

"Not that much different from the cake blood really." Soru noted as the others shrugged, wasn't like they hadn't had a cake with blood in it before, usually as a prank. "Three veins, three of us, split up and take them down." Kokoro said as the three girls spilt up and ran for the different veins.

Nento ran for the first vein, thankful that her new abilities had given her the stamina to do this, but she could still feel her asthma, but not as much as she blasted a pair of soldiers who tried to stop her with lightning from her tome, turning to where she could see three more as she opened her tome. "Earth spires." Nento muttered as spires of earth ran right through the invisible soldiers as Nento stood on the dragon vein, activating it as it gave her a rush of power.

Kokoro didn't even blink as she rushed for the vein near the end, grabbing the Armorslayer off her belt as a great knight ran at her, the tow passing each other as the great knight slid off his horse, Kokoro running past the evaporating undead as she cut down the others around the vein with extreme prejudice. Activating the vein as it gave her as rush of power she ran towards the center of the island.

Soru had wasted no time in punching out the Sorcerer and his lackeys guarding the second vein as she activated it before running to the center of the island, bring her gauntlet up to blow a sword swing as she reared her fist back. "You're going to regret that!" Soru shouted as she punched the zombie in the face, outright sending it flying off the island as it dissolved. The others running up to her as the final vein activated.

Holding hands the three girls activated it together as they felt as rush of power, the islands shaking as it started rising further into the sky Anankos running over to them as it rose, leaving them standing before a small group of troops.

"I count fifteen, heavily armed, and invisible." Nento muttered. "That was obvious" Kokoro said, rolling her eyes as she pointed her sword at them. "Nothing special, let's kick their asses." Soru said, smirking as the three girls ran at them. The Vallites didn't stand a chance against the empowered warriors as they felt before them like dominoes, Anankos just staring in awe at the power of the three of them. "If this world didn't prevent them from fighting at full power without my help… I shudder to think what they could do unleashed." Anankos said, shuddering as the blue haired Valitie commander retreated from them as Soru punched down the gate for them to escape. "Come on!" she yelled, the others following her as they rean from the oncoming wave of soldiers.

 _BGM: Flickering Illusion – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Hell that was easy." Kokoro said, sheathing her sword as she put her hands behind her head. "Maybe but we must remain on our guard." Nento muttered, keeping a finger on her Grimoire. "We'll live… you still with us Anankos?" Soru asked. "Yes, I'm still here." Anankos said, exhausted from running to keep up with them. "Those things… really give you a boost… don't they." He said, out of breath. "Yes they do." Nento muttered, not feeling tired despite herself.

"Do you foolish humans think you could escape me?" Someone said only for a yelp to be heard behind them as Patchouli closed their book. "Yes… yes we do, and we aren't human." Nento snarked. "The world is ending, Patchy snarked." Kokoro joked. "It's currently Nento." Nento said. "But but Lord Anankos gave me an endless supply of soldiers!" Lilith yelled as more soldiers papered around her. "Line up and knock them down." Soru said, smirking as she winded her arm up, ready for round two. "You really shouldn't just say you have more soldiers." Nento muttered as pillars of stone shot up behind the invisible soldiers, knocking them into Kokoro's blade and Soru's fists. "You all really are a dream team." Anankos complimented them. "Why thank you, we practice." Kokoro joked, eliciting an eye roll from Nento and Soru as more soldiers surrounded them. "She did say endless though…" Soru said as she cracked her neck.

"Stop… we don't need to fight them, I'll get you to Hoshido from here." Anankos said. "What, why, we can take them?" Kokoro said, pointing her sword at the invisible troops around them. "For one, the others are already in Nohr, and you need to get the three divine weapons in Hoshido… as much as I would look to see my child, the world comes first." Anankos said as Nento made the spire holding Lilith come closer to them. "And what about seahorse child right here?" Kokoro said, pointing at Lilith. "I'm sorry what? But no, I can't do anything outside of here… I'm afraid this is farewell." Anankos said. "We just swore to protect you… we are not leaving you." Nento said as walls of stone shot up around them, cutting them off form the endless army. "But I'll be useless." Anankos argued. "No you won't you'll find a dam way." Kokoro said. "I hate all of you." Lilith said, struggling against her stone bonds. "Keep struggling, those aren't going to break." Soru said, patting Lilith on the head.

"Besides, it either all of us go… or none of us go." Nento said, smiling as she looked at Anankos. "But you need to…" Anankos started before he was cut off. "No… we need you, to come with us. We'll find those weapons, your wife and your son, with you at our side." Soru said, smiling as she put her hand on Anankos' shoulder. "To think… you would risk your lives, to save mine… I'll come." Anankos said, smiling as he prepared his teleport spell. "Again, what about her?" Kokoro asked, pointing a the still struggling Lilith. "She comes to." Anankos said. "No you won't take me imposter!" Lilith yelled struggling as Anankos raised his hand above his head. "You don't get a choice." Kokoro said, patting Lilith on the red as she growled before they all were teleported away.

 _BGM: Guest of Light – Fire Emblem fates_

When all of them reappeared it was in a small forest in Hoshido, Lilith trying to scramble away before she was grabbed by another hand of stone from the ground. "Dam you!" Lilith yelled as Anankos walked up to her. "Take any weapons from her… then release her and seal me in with her… I want to talk to her." Anankos said. "What are nuts?" Kokoro asked as Soru started searching Lilith, grabbing knives from anywhere she could find them… include one shoved in her boot. "That has got to be all of them." Soru said, holding the ten knives she had taken off of Lilith.

"I'm leaving a hole at the top for us to come through it things go sour." Nento said as the dome of stone shoot up, Kokoro sighing as she walked up and sat on top of the dome. "This is stupid." She muttered before they all listened in on Anankos and Lilith.

"Why… WHY, WHY DID YOU TAKE ME!" Lilith yelled, running up to Anankos as trying to hit him… but finding she couldn't. "Why… why can't I fight you?" Lilith said quietly, staring at Anankos with nothing but questions in her eyes. "Are you… really him…?" Lilith asked, breathing hard. "No… I'm not the silent dragon Anankos… I'm the piece he threw away… I'm the soul he lost Lilith." Anankos said, kneeling down before taking his hood off, revealing his red eyes to Lilith and the red gem on his forehead. "You…. You look like…" Lilith stared as Anankos looked at her. "Lilith… I don't care where you are from. If you are from Anankos so be it… but it's clear you strive for something… what is it Lilith?" Anankos asked. "I want… I want…" Lilith started before closing her eyes, tears starting to fall.

"I want to be the best for my daddy." Lilith said quietly. Anankos smiled as he hugged her Lilith gasping in surprise as he spoke. "I accept you Lilith… I accept you as my daughter, and until I die I will be here for you. And I will always love you." Anankos said, smiling as Lilith started tearing up. "Do you… do you mean it?" Lilith asked, starting to cry as the girls all looked in on the moment from the top of the dome before pulling away, except Kokoro, who had to be pulled away.

"Yes… I mean it Lilith, my beautiful daughter." Anankos said, smiling as Lilith started crying and hugging him back. "Thank you… daddy." Lilith said through the tears as Anankos smiled softly. "Maybe one day you'll meet your big brother. I'm sure he would love you." Anankos said, smiling as he put himself face to face with Lilith. "Now come on little one… be have a world to save." Anankos said as he put his hood back up, smiling as he held Lilith's hand. "Ok daddy." Lilith said, smiling as she felt the one thing she always wanted… affection from her father. "Open up." Anankos said, the stone dome falling as the three girls stood outside it. "She's coming with us." Anankos said with a voice of finality. "Fine… but we are not carrying her." Kokoro said as Anankos smiled and bent down before picking up Lilith and carrying her. "Then I will… now come on." Anankos said, smiling as he and the girls started walking.

Fate had been changed that day… and eleven years ago when Anankos screwed up teleporting Vaati and Cirno. This is the Hidden Truth of the world. Heroes rise, and the kingdoms of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla were never the same again.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: This… chapter… is HUGE! And this is just the goddam prologue. Anyone who's played hidden truths will know that Anankos was supposed to die… he didn't. So that's one death prevented, but think about what Lilith said. She said someone had screwed up King Anankos's plans for taking Nohr, forcing him to take Hoshido instead. That's right ladies and fairies, Anankos wasn't the only death prevented… but someone else's happened. Now Hoshido is the bad guys, Plot twist to the fucking extreme._

 _AN of an AN: Me again, so yeah here I am… again. But yeah I wanted to clarify something. One, fire emblem conquest is a LONNNGG GAME not by rpg standards but considering the average rpg these days is around 40-60 hours… yeah. But this book is even longer then that. So here is the 'arc' overview._

Phase One (Eleven years past)

Garon Arc

Arete Arc

Sumeragi Arc

Gunther Arc

Years Past Arc

Phase Two (Great Thieves)

Kogoha Arc

Niles Arc

Beruka Arc

Rainbow Arc

Takumi Arc

Phase Three (Conquest)

Rinkah Arc

Hoshido Arc

Ice Tribe Arc

Rainbow Two Arc

Mokusho Arc

Bloodline Arc

Holy Arc

Return Arc

Endgame Arc

Phase Four (Revelation)

Hidden Kingdom Arc

Illusion Arc

Royals Arc

True Endgame Arc

 _So yeah… LOOOOOONNNGGGG story. But wait Takumi arc? Seems out of place doesn't it? Well that's because it doesn't focus on the titular 'Great thieves' it focuses on Takumi, not like he's just a main part of the arc… he's the main character OF his own arc. If's you've played any of the fates games… you can see just where he's going._


	2. Chapter 1 Prelude to All

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem_

 _So this is it, Phase one of the third book in Fugere Illusion, Eleven years past. This stands for it being eleven years before not the start of conquest, but rather eleven years before Anankos called for help. So technically it's 17 years into the past, and currently Xander is in his crib. So the Deadly court of Garon hasn't even started yet and he's still in his prime. And if you know some of the lore of this game you'd know that Garon preformed a little feat in his prime that our intrepid heroes are going to end up joining in on… his climb to meet the Rainbow sage._

 _But first let's get someone out of the way, something I'll have at the start of each chapter, the Unit roster for that Chapter._

 _But without much further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin._

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Troubadour

Inventory: Heal, Vulnerary

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Mercenary

Inventory: Iron Sword

Garon (Disguised)

Class: Fighter

Inventory: Steel Axe, Elixir

Chapter 1: Prelude to All

 _BGM: Id (Serenity) Fire Emblem Awakening_

Minerva sighed as she and Celsius walked away from the canyon they had literally popped out of. Where ever they were, they had to be close to some sort of town if the smoke nearby was any indication. "Vaaaati, how much longer?" Celsius complained, not liking the fact she now had to walk everywhere instead of fly… a sentiment Minerva shared wholeheartedly.

Sighing Minerva looked at her little sister before smiling. "It shouldn't be far Cirno… but when we aren't alone please make sure to call me Minerva." Minerva said, Celsius nodding as they walked along the path they had been taking. "Ok." Celsius replied, smiling as she put her hands behind her head.

The two 'sisters' remained silent as they walked, until the town came into view. "Hey Minerva there it is!" Celsius said happily. "I can see that Celsius." Minerva said chuckling a bit as she walked, using her staff as a sort of cane.

 _BGM: Prelude – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Wait…" Minerva muttered as she stopped walking. Celsius stopping to and looking at her sister in confusion. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head as she did so. "That town… it's being raided." Minerva said, pointing at the gate of the town as they smoke started getting thicker, and flames were burning the buildings.

"Well then, let's help!" Celsius said wholeheartly as she pulled her sword out of her sheath and started running towards the town as Minerva reached out to her. "Wait Celsius!" Minerva started before grunting in annoyance and running after her, very slowly.

Inside the town the bandits had spread out and were pillaging everything. A woman screamed as the leader laughed in her face. "Just me luck that such a purty lady falls into me lap." The burly man said as he laughed in enjoyment. He loved these quaint villages, so out of the way that they were ripe for the taking. "Hey Boss! We got a fighter!" An outlaw yelled to the bandit leader. "Well then kill the bastard and continue the looting!" The leader commanded, fighters weren't uncommon after all.

Garon grunted as he parried the axe of a barbarian with his own axe. Having heard the legends of the Rainbow sage he had decided to leave alone and let his beloved wife Katerina take care of the kingdom for the time being, even if Xander had only been born a year ago. But even so, it was his duty as king to defend the people, even if they were not part of his kingdom and he was currently in disguise.

Kicking the fighter in the shin he got the back to drop his guard before a swing of his axe decapitated the bandit, leaving his head to fall to the ground along with his body. Behind he another bandit was coming up behind him, ready to swing his ace as an outlaw readied his bow.

 _BGM: Prelude (Ablaze) Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Watch out!" Someone shouted, Garon turning around as the bandit was about to bring his axe down. Parrying the axe with his own the outlaw took his shot, nailing Garon in the hip. Grunting Garon fell to his knee, still keeping the enemy bandit from taking his head off by parrying his axe.

But a sword ran through the bandit from behind, the bandit spitting out blood as he feel over, dead, the outlaw firing again at Garon, intent to take his head off as the person who had killed the bandit jumped to Garon's side, blocking the arrow with their sword. "You ok?" The person asked, Garon turning his head to get a good look at them.

It was a girl with short purple hair, a mercenary by trade if the outfit and sword was anything to go by. "I'll live." Garon said gruffly, pulling the arrow out of his thigh and cringing as blood ran down his pants. "Just hold on, my sister is coming, she can help you." The girl said, standing protectively at Garon's side as a woman ran up panting. "You… really… have to not do that…" The second girl said, panting and holding her staff for support. The girl had long purple hair and was wearing a troubadour's outfit, but the lack of a horse was strange. "Did something happen to your horse girl?" Garon asked as the girl stopped panting and held her staff out at Garon.

"Never had one, might need one." The girl said as her staff lit up, healing Garon's thigh and allowing him to get up as the younger of the two purple haired girls had caught the outlaw that had shot him, running him through with her sword. "You two seem capable… you are mercenaries correct? Help me defend this town and I'll reward you handsomely." Garon said, trying to bargain the two girls to his side. Having allies against an entire band of bandits would be useful. "No need for a reward sir, we always help those in need!" The younger girl said, sheathing her sword and thumping her fist to her chest with a smile. "I'd rather just get a horse..." The older girl complained, something Garon could see the girl desperately needed.

"Well then, help me take out these bandits and I'll get you a horse." Garon said, chuckling slightly as he stood up, hefting his axe onto his shoulder as the two girls got into formation with him, the bandits lining up around the town square, wanting to get rid of them and get on with their pillaging.

A fighter charged at them, intent on taking out the one closest to him, witch rather stupidly was the younger girl, who held her sword in a defensive stance as the fighter swung his axe down, the girl dodging out of the way and taking a slash at the man's side, leaving a deep gash as the man fell back, clutching his bleeding side, only for the young girl to follow up on her first attack, jumping at the man and swing down at him, cutting the man down and leaving a deep gash of blood on his chest.

Advancing next Garon took the lead, running at a lance fighter who held his lance poorly, clearly not knowing how to use a weapon properly. The man tried stabbing at Garon, only for the dark skinned man to dodge with ease and take a cleave at the man's head, taking it clean off his shoulders.

"Come on you dogs! They are just a man and tow girls! And one of them can't even fight!" The bandit leader yelled upon seeing the two warriors and the healer with them cutting down his men like weeds. His men responded with an overwhelming charge, four of them moving together as they went for Garon and the younger girl, who had her sister behind her.

Two axe wielding bandits ran at the two purple haired girls. "I'll protect you!" The younger girl declared, standing protectively in front of her sister as the first axe man swung, the girl trying to parry his axe with her sword, but getting nicked in the side and bleeding slightly. Pushing the axe fighter away the girl spun her sword in her hand. "You're going down!" The girl yelled, a fire in her eyes as she charged at the man and stabbed at him with a fierce blow, her blade going straight through his gut as the man fell over, dead, his partner retreating as the girl pulled her blade out of the fighter.

Her elder sister pointed her staff at the younger, healing her with a white light as the girl turned around and waved at her sister. "Thanks." The girl said, smiling as she turned around again, ready to fight and defend her sister. Garon however was faring not as well, using his axe to hold off the mercenary assaulting him. The mercenary jumped away as Garon swung, his axe missing the mercenary by inches as he jumped away, getting ready for his second attack. "Surprise!" Someone shouted, the mercenary turning just in time to get slashed in the face by her young girl, stuttering backwards as blood ran down his face, his eye having taken a direct blow as Garon followed up on the girl's strike, swinging his axe at the distracted mercenary and cleaving him in two.

"Thanks." Garon said begrudgingly as the young girl smiled and gave a thumbs up. 'Have to admit, she is good at what she does.' Garon thought as the last two bandits and their leader formed up on them. 'And her sister isn't that bad at her job, she would be a lot better with a horse though.' Garon thought before shaking that thought out his head. 'After this I could try to convince them to help me get to the Sevenfold sanctuary, it's better then bringing guards, and a capable mercenary and a healer would help.' Garon thought as he blocked a shot from the outlaw, only for the outlaw to be cut down by the purple haired girl as the last lance fighter and the bandit leader stood together. "You two think you can take me eh? Bring it bastards!" The bandit leader shouted as he threw his axe past them at the older girl, the long haired girl thankfully jumping out of the way as the younger girl growled at the bandit leader. "You shouldn't have done that!" the girl yelled before running at the bandit and swinging, the bandit rolling with the blow as his back up struck, stabbing the girl in the side as she cringed in pain, only for her sister to heal her as Garon jumped at the lance fighter, cleaving him vertically as the bandit leader now stood alone against the mercenary and disguised king.

"I don't care if you all killed me men! I'll kill you me self!" The bandit leader yelled as he threw another axe before smirking and taking out a silver axe, the blade shining brightly as Garon and the mercenary dodged the thrown axe. "Form up on me!" Garon commanded, his ally nodded as she paired up with him, ready to defend as Garon took a swing at the bandit leader, leaving a gash on his side where he had been struck earlier. "You gonna have ta try better then that!" The man yelled before swinging his silver axe down on Garon, only for his ally to jump in the way and parry it with her sword before taking a retaliator swing at the leader's hand, cutting it off and causing him to drop the axe. "GAAAHHHG!" The man yelled as he held his bleeding and handless arm in pain, only for Garon to put him out of his misery with an axe to the head before picking up the silver axe the leader had dropped. "Useful." Garon said as he heaved his steel axe on his shoulder, his ally sheathing her sword and sticking her hands on her hips with a smile as the older girl sighed in relief. "Well that's all of them." She said.

 _BGM: "But Frederick, it's nearly dark!" – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Garon sheathed his old axe and his new one as villagers started coming out of their houses, the young woman the leader had been harassing standing up and wiping her clothes, taking care to not look at the bleeding body of the former bandit leader. "Thank you for saving our town, he would have been wiped out if you hadn't been here." The woman said with a smile as Garon's allies spoke back. "Always happy to help those in need." The older girl said. "Like my sis said, we're always happy to help!" The younger girl said enthusiastically.

To Garon they seemed to make an odd pair of travelers, a quiet healer and a bombastic fighter, exact opposites, but it was easy enough to see the two where sisters just by their hair color, which was a rather odd purple, but he'd seen weirder. "I'd like to thank both of you for your assistance in defending this village, and my previous offer still stands if you need the money." Garon said. He knew they probably wouldn't accept it, but at this point it was more of a test, to see if they were willing to help him in his journey.

"Like I said sir, we don't need money, no matter how poor we are." The older girl said. "We'll be fine, we've always been fine!" The younger girl said with a smile… something Garon tried to pick up on. 'Just who are these two… they don't seem like normal mercenaries, their honor aside they just don't seem to want money, despite the fact I'm offering them a fortune…' Garon thought as he spoke up again. "Well then, at the very least allow me to get a horse for your sister, she looks like she really needs it." Garon said, referring to the older girl and how weak she seemed physically. "Lady knows I need it." The older girl said quietly as her sister held her arm.

"But besides that, I would like to offer you a contract." Garon said as they started walking towards the town stables, villagers already going back to their normal day as the bodies were cleaned up and the villagers put out the fires. "What kind are we talking about?" The older girl asked as they walked, Garon intentionally slowing down to allow the girl to keep up with him, but her sister was in the lead as she walked in front of them, both out of just youthful enthusiasm and apparent protectiveness of she had for her elder sister.

"I'm on a journey to visit the Rainbow Sage, and it's said that those who visit him will be granted great blessings should they pass his trials. So far only one person has ever survived the trials… the Hoshidan king Sumeragi. And I plan to be the second." Garon said as they came up to the stables, the owner standing at the window reading a book as they walked up, Garon placing a bag of coins on the table from his pocket. "One horse, fit for a troubadour." Garon said as the man nodded, putting his book down and taking the bag of coins before leaving the window to go get the horse ready.

"So you want us to come with you to visit this sage and beat the trials?" The elder girl asked as Garon nodded. "These trials are very dangerous, I could understand if you don't want to go." Garon said as the girl smiled. "You think we are just going to let someone walk to their death while we could have done something about it?" The girl asked with a smile as she sister stood next to her. "Nope! Not happening, we're coming with you!" her younger sister said, smiling with her eyes closed as she gave a thumbs up to Garon.

'Yep… these two are retainer material all right.' Garon thought, not only would this be his own trial… but if these two got him up there alive he had half a mind to make them his retainers. "The journey will be long, and perilous." Garon admitted, not beating around the bush, there was no doubt it was going to be just that, very dangerous. "All the more reason to go!" the younger sibling said, smiling as she beat her hands together and open her eyes with a smirk on her face. "We'll be fine." The elder girl said, smiling still at her sister.

"Well then… what are your names?" Garon asked with a small smile. "Minerva." The elder sibling said. "Celsius!" the younger girl said, giggling as she hugged her sister. "I'm Garon, it's nice to meet you both." Garon said, smiling as the stable owner brought the outfitted horse, handing the rein over to Garon, who handed it to Minerva. "Then let's get started, we have quite the journey ahead of us." Garon said as Celsius helped Minerva onto her new horse, the girl settling into the saddle as Garon started walking with Celsius and Minerva behind him. 'It's rare to find those so devoted to helping the people… something I must say is refreshing.' Garon thought as they left the town… heading towards Notre Sagesse, town at the foot of the mountain holding the Sevenfold Sanctuary.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: And that's the first stage done. It's short because like the first stage of any fire emblem game, there is very few units and very few enemies so yeah kinda short. But the next chapter is going to be longer, focusing first on the pre battle conversations, then the battle, followed by the after battle conversation, standard fire emblem style._

 _This has been it for the first chapter of Phase one Eleven Years Past._

 _Please leave a review about what you think._


	3. Chapter 2 Bazba's Bandits

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _Honestly I don't have anything to really say for this part, other then it's sorta a reference to Scared Stone's Bazba's Bandits chapter… only that it's a goddam nightmare without any ranged units. Also, Vaati/Minerva's personal skill has been changed._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest Begin._

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Troubadour

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2

P.S: Lockout (Enemies that attack this unit are silenced)

Inventory: Heal, Vulnerary

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Underdog

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Iron Sword

Garon (Disguised)

Class: Fighter

Skills: Hp +5, Gamble

P.S: Frontline Royal (Enemies deal -3 damage to unit, unit deals -2 damage to Nohrian units)

Inventory: Silver Axe, Steel Axe, Elixir

Chapter 2: Bazba's Bandits

 _BGM: (Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!) – Fire Emblem: Awakening_

Minerva sighed as she and Garon watched her sister dance around in the field of flowers that had stopped in to rest for the night. "Is your sister always like this?" Garon asked, bemused at the young girl's childishness. "She has her moments." Minerva admitted quietly as her horse whined from the tree it's reins were currently tied to, a flower caught in it's nose from the ones Celsius had kicked up.

Getting up from the fire that she and Garon were sitting at she walked over to her horse and pulled the flower out of it's nose before tapping the horse lightly on the nose. "Calm down, it's just a flower big guy." Minerva said quietly as the horse whined and lowered it's head for her to pet, Minerva smiling as she did so.

"For someone who's never had a horse you seem to be doing pretty well with him." Garon complimented as Celsius stumbled over to the fire before laying down next to it, panting from her quick playtime. "I'm surprised as you are… my experiences with animals in the past hasn't been the best." Minerva admitted before cringing for a moment, something Garon noticed.

"Do tell milady, what happened?" Garon asked bemused. "Is this the one about the puppy again?" Celsius asked from the ground as Minerva groaned in annoyance. "Don't remind me." Minerva said quietly as she finished petting her horse and walked back to the campfire. "Was it that bad?" Garon asked, wondering just what had happened. "She had a large bite mark on her arm for a week after that one." Celsius said, giggling as she remembered the dog from the human village that had ended up biting Minerva when she tried to pet him… after giving said dog a treat and even getting permission from the owner to do so, she had still ended up bitten suddenly.

"Please… just don't." Minerva said quietly before sighing and rubbing her right arm. The wound had long faded and it was nothing compared to the pain she had felt for years before she had become a hourai, but it was still a reminder just how bad she was with animals, though apparently not horses, or at least her new one. Garon chuckled in bemusement at that before shaking his head. "Ok, that's enough for tonight, we should actually get some rest if we are going to get anywhere tomorrow." Garon said as he lay down on the blanket he had brought with him from his bag, Minerva and Celsius looking at each other before before Minerva hung her head and muttered something Garon couldn't hear as Celsius walked over to a tree and started trying to climb up it as Minerva walked over to her horse and sat down next to it, leaning up against the tree it was tied to.

"Did you two not pack at all?" Garon asked, wondering why the two 'mercenaries' didn't have anything to sleep on. "Call it forgetfulness." Celsius admitted from the thick branch she was currently laying on. "Just don't fall off sister." Minerva said, louder then normal so Celsius would hear her. "Yeah I got it sis." Celsius replied smirking as Garon chuckled and laid back down. 'Such and interesting pair.' Garon admitted in his head as he laid to rest for the night, the campfire dying out as the three travelers took the time to rest.

 _BGM: Waking up – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Thankfully nothing had beset the trio during the night… although Celsius had mysteriously ended up sleeping face first in the dirt some time during the night, and when she had woken up her sister had shaken her head in slight annoyance as Celsius spat out dirt that had gotten into her mouth. "What did I tell you sister." Minerva said quietly as Garon watched the two sisters from where he was laying, slightly amused by the two.

"I know I know, don't remind me." Celsius said as she sat in front of Minerva before sitting up, Minerva rolling her eyes as she walked over to her horse and untied his reins from the tree, the white haired horse allowing her to get on before it got up. "Alright you two, just let me get up." Garon said as he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his neck as he stood up, rolling up his blanket before sticking it in his pack as Minerva allowed him to set it in her horse's travel packs.

"Alright, let's get moving." Garon commanded as he started walking, Celsius walking behind him with Minerva on her horse beside her. For the next hour or so the trio was mostly silent, mainly just trying to cover as much ground as possible. Garon knew that his journey to Notre Sagesse alone was going to be long, but it wasn't that dangerous save for the bandits roaming the lands between Hoshido and Nohr.

After a while Minerva had stopped, and from her position on her horse she was looking at something in the distance. Celsius and Garon stopping as she looked at whatever it was with dark eyes. "What is it Minerva?" Celsius asked, confused at the what had gotten her sister to stop. "I can see smoke in the distance… very thick smoke." Minerva said quietly as Garon knew immediately what she meant. A nearby town had been raided by bandits, and they weren't there to stop it this time.

"Change of plans, we need to see if there is any survivors or if we can help those left, come on!" Garon commanded, taking off in a run towards the town Minerva had spotted as Celsius ran after him and Minerva had her horse gallop after them as well.

 _BGM: Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Garon, Celsius and Minerva arrived in the town just in time to see the remaining villagers come out of their burning homes, the bandits having left as the bodies of poor villagers remained on the streets. A horrific sight that made Minerva want to hurl, but she made do but just averting her eyes from the bodies and focusing on the living and injured.

"Minerva, tend to the wounded, Celsius, help her, I have to find out who did this." Garon commanded. "Yes sir!" Celsius said as Minerva rode her horse around with Celsius by her side, Villagers bringing the wounded to her for any healing she could provide.

As Minerva and Celsius tended to the wounded Garon walked up to an old man who seemed relatively unharmed, save for a few minor burns and cuts as Garon kneelt down to to be at eye level with the hunched over old man. "Who did this to your village?" Garon asked, speaking with authority as the old man sighed before speaking. "It was the bandit Bazba and his band of crooks. They have a stronghold in the nearby mountain, but we don't have anyone able to fight them off or deal with them, and our quaint village is outside the regions of the kingdoms, so we do not except much aid from them." The old man admitted as Garon closed his eyes and placed his hand on the old man's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll deal with these bandits for you, so you don't have to live in fear anymore." Garon declared as he stood back up.

"Minerva! Celsius! We make for the mountains; we have bandits to slay!" Garon commanded as he started walking, Celsius running over to him as Minerva turned her horse around and got ready to follow them. "Wait, before you go, please take this." A young woman said, holding a staff that she handed to Minerva. "That's a freeze staff, no one in the village knows how to use it, but you might be able to, at the very least, consider it a gift for helping us." The woman said as Minerva nodded before she had her horse take off after Garon and Celsius.

"That was your father's staff wasn't it? The pride of his store?" A young man sitting against the wall next to the woman asked. "My father was killed… at the very least she can put it to good use taking down Bazba." The young woman admitted, closing her eyes as she closed her eyes and started walking back to her father's store. She didn't want to see his corpse laying in the streets.

 _BGM:_ Conquest – Fire Emblem Awakening

It took about an hour to reach the foot of the mountain, Garon already holding his steel axe and Celsius holding her sword out as Minerva sat on her horse behind them. "Up there." Celsius said, pointing up at the mountain ridge, a stone building prodding out from the side of the mountain with a door on the side the path leading up the mountain led to.

"This is an old Nohrian outpost... I won't let these bandits use it to take more lives anymore!" Garon declared as he started trudging up the mountain path to the building's door, Minerva and Celsius behind her as a loud bell started ringing out. "We've been spotted." Minerva muttered, annoyed as Celsius stood in front of her, the trio quickly moving up the mountain path before taking positon outside the door, a few cracks in the wall showing signs of structural weakness from time passing by.

"I count three entry ways… the most likely locked and guarded door, and two cracked walls that could possibly be broken." Minerva muttered as she looked at the outside wall. "Not like that door is going to stop you sis." Celsius said, smiling as Garon looked at them skeptically. "You know how to pick locks?" Garon asked, not many besides outlaws and ninja could claim to have a way with locks, though it did throw a bit of mystery into Minerva's past if she had been an outlaw at one point.

"It's something I can just do, show me a lock and I can unlock it with ease." Minerva admitted. 'As much as I don't want to be a thief, these bandits likely have a hoard of treasure locked away… and if Minerva can pick the locks that would give us something to work with, of maybe even something useful.' Garon thought as he took this new revelation into account. "Anything else I should know about you two?" Garon asked before the two girls looked at each other, Minerva looking down at Celsius and Celsius looking up at Minerva.

"I've always been a called a bit headstrong against foes that are stronger then me, but I'm going to prove I'm the strongest by beating them!" Celsius said, using her spare hand to thump her chest in pride as Garon looked at Minerva after that. "It's probably not going to help right now, but foes who attack me usually end up finding that they can't use magic for a bit… doesn't help that most who attack me don't use magic…" Minerva complained, Yuugi, Reisen and others from the past she'd been faced up against that fought either without magic or in Kanako's case godly powers.

'An underdog and a mage killer? Useful, but not right now.' Garon thought as he took a look at the walls and then back at the locked door. "Alright… I'm going to bust down this wall and if there is anyone inside I need Celsius to take point and take them out." Garon commanded as the trio got into position, Garon hefting his axe over his head as he got ready to swing at the wall, Celsius ready to rush in at a moment's notice as Minerva sat on her horse behind them, ready to heal as well.

 _BGM: Conquest (Ablaze) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Garon shouted as he brought his axe down on the wall, the powerful swing shattering the wall as the brigand inside was startled, having just locked a chest that was next to him as Celsius ran in with her sword, slashing at the brigand and leaving a deep gash in his side as he grabbed his axe, trying to take a swing at Celsius, but the mercenary jumped out of the way before following up on her first attack, stabbing the bandit in the chest.

The bandit fell to the ground in pain as he bled out from his wounds, Minerva coming in after the bandit had been killed and hopping off her horse for a moment, holding it's reins in her hand as she moved close to the chest's lock. Outside of Garon's notice she snapped her fingers, the lock clicking as her power worked its own magic.

Inside the chest was a book that she held in her hand skeptically before Garon looked at it. "That's a wind tome, not many are left but none of us are able to use it right now." Garon said as Minerva nodded. "Well guess I might as well hold onto it." Minerva muttered as she pocketed the green book and got back on her horse as Celsius held up a key she had taken from the bandit she had just killed.

Garon and Celsius formed up just behind the door to the next room, Minerva on her horse, thankful the roof of the building was high enough that she wouldn't hit her head on anything. Celsius quickly putting the key into the lock before opening the door quickly, Garon running in at the surprised brigand and smashing his axe into the bandit's skull. "Clear." Garon said quietly as Celsius and Minerva moved into the room with him.

Garon could see a chest in the hall in the next room, but the chattering of bandits told him that there was at least two in the room. "Celsius, get ready." Garon commanded, taking charge as he and Celsius stayed close to the wall before Garon pecked around the corner, seeing two brigands and an outlaw standing in front of the door, the outlaw clearly annoyed as the two brigands were laughing about something that had obviously gotten the outlaw's ire.

Garon didn't have time to wonder as Minerva got off her horse, trying his reins to the pillar in the previous room as she held a staff with a glowing purple crystal on top. "Where did you get a freeze staff?" Garon asked quietly. "One of the villagers gave it to me as a token on thanks. Maybe I can use it to even the odds." Minerva said as she peeked around the corner herself at the laughing bandits.

Pointing the freeze staff at one of the brigands the gruff man suddenly froze up. At that the outlaw went on alert as the other brigand pulled his axe out and started whipping his head around, trying to find whoever had froze his friend. Charging out from behind the corner Garon swung his axe down at the brigand, who brought his axe up to block Garon's swing as Celsius ran past both of them, stabbing the outlaw with her sword before he could nock an arrow at her as Garon and the brigand broke away from each other, the brigand counter attacking Garon's attempted swing with his iron axe, Garon trying to get out of the way but getting nicked in the side as Minerva walked out from behind the corner with her heal staff, healing Garon as the brigand ended up on the receiving end of Celsius's sword. Stabbing the man through the chest as he fell over, dead.

The freeze effect on the last bandit wore off as he grabbed his axe, trying to charge at Minerva, only for Celsius to push her out of the way and block the swing of the axe with her sword. Garon then followed up by cleaving the man's head clean off his shoulders with a single swing as Minerva got to work on the three chests in the room.

The first chest had a blade of black iron that Celsius grabbed, looking at it closely before posing with in in a gesture smiling as Minerva rolled her eyes and Garon smiled slightly, even in danger Celsius seemed to enjoy herself. In the second chest was a purple staff with a white jewel on top. Minerva holding the staff for a moment before placing it on her back with her other two staves as Garon crossed his arms and waited for Minerva to finish with the last chest.

Inside was an large hammer, something Garon took and looked at before putting it on his back with his silver axe, holding his steel axe in hand as Minerva's horse whined from where it was tied to the pillar.

"Just hold on big guy, I'll get out you once we finish here." Minerva said quietly as she walked up to her horse and pet him on the muzzle, the horse calming down as Minerva smiled before walking away.

 _BGM: Duty (Ablaze) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Garon, Celsius and Minerva all formed up by the next door, Minerva at the keyhole ready to unlock it as Celsius and Garon got ready to charge in and attack the remaining brigands. Minerva had Garon where he couldn't see her unlocking the door as she threw it open, another outlaw leaning up against the wall startled by the sudden intrusion as Celsius rushed him, stabbing him to keep him from doing anything as a loud yell came from the other side of the room.

A fighter brandishing his axe ran at Celsius, who held her new black iron sword as she blocked the Fighter's axe before pushing him away, responding with a slash at the fighter's side that he shrugged off before slamming his fist into Celsius' face.

Minerva glared at the bandit before pointing the freeze staff at him, causing the tough fighter to freeze up as Garon walked up to him before bringing his axe down on the bandit with a scowl on his face. He hated it when bandits tried to exploit those who couldn't defend themselves. And even if he was in disguise it was his duty as the king of Nohr, at least in his eyes, to defend those who could not defend themselves. Just his luck that almost all bandits came from Nohr, despite his attempts to both stamp them out and keep people from having to resort to violence to get by.

In the final room Bazba was sitting on his makeshift throne. Which was a rather comfy chair he had stolen from a shop after he had murdered the owner in cold blood. By his side was the only sword fighter he had in the entire band of brigands he led. But given how that entire band had just been killed he knew he didn't have long to live. But best to go down fighting then go down without one. "It's been an honor Skull." Bazba said quietly as the mercenary by his side nodded. Most brigands didn't have any loyalty to anything but loot, but all he had left was Skull, his loyal soldier.

Garon, Minerva and Celsius walked into the 'throne' room as Minerva closed to door behind them, Celsius pointing her sword at the other mercenary as Bazba saw Garon pointing a silver axe at him. Getting up off his throne Bazba leveled his own steel axe with Garon. "My name is Bazba, leader of this once mighty pack of brigands. Hope you've enjoyed your life, CUZ ITS ABOUT TO END!" Bazba yelled as he jumped off his throne at Garon, the disguised king jumping out of the way as Bazba's axe embed itself in the floor, Garon trying to retaliate as Bazba pulled his axe out and swung again, he was fast, faster then a normal brigand as he and Garon clashed, silver on steel as they tried for dominance.

Skull and Celsius ran at each other, Skull swinging the large Steel blade he had at Celsius as she used her Nohrian Blade to block, the two board swords sparking as they clashed against each other Celsius pushing the brigand back slowly, the underdog fighting back with force.

Minerva however held out the freeze staff once more, the young woman had given it to her in hopes of dealing with Bazba, and that was just what she was going to do as she leveled the staff with Bazba, who was clashing with Garon as the bandit leader noticed to glowing purple jewel before jumping out of the way, wasting the second to last charge on the freeze staff. "You're gonna have to try harder then that lass." Bazba declared as Garon swung at him again, Bazba jumping back onto his throne as he clashed with Garon once more.

'I can't hit Bazba, he's too fast…' Minerva thought as she looked at Celsius and the mercenary she was fighting. 'But I can give Garon a number advantage.' Minerva thought as she leveled the staff with Skull, the purple gem glowing one last time as Skull froze up, allowing Celsius to get a clean slash across his chest, killing Skull.

Bazba growled as he saw Skull fall, Minerva dropping the now useless staff as Celsius paired up with Garon. 'Well, this is it.' Bazba thought as he yelled one last time before spinning his axe in his hand. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" He yelled as he jumped high before trying to bring his axe down on Garon's head.

Celsius pushed Garon out of the way, blocking his axe drop with her black blade, the tempered steel holding out just fine against his lethal swing as Garon came in from the side and swung his silver axe at Bazba, leaving a deep gash in his side as Celsius pushed him away before taking a stab at his chest.

"I'm the... mighty… Bazba…" Bazba muttered as he spit out blood before falling over, dead. "What's done is done." Garon said, crossing his arms after sheathing his axe. "Back to the village then?" Minerva suggested. "Might as well give them the good news!" Celsius said happily, putting her hands behind her head. "Very well." Garon said, smiling as they left, stopping to get Minerva's horse before leaving for the village again.

 _BGM: We should turn in for the night – Fire Emblem Awakening._

When the trio had returned to the village everything was already looking better. The houses had been somewhat repaired and the villagers were going about their day when the trio had come back. The old man from earlier however was sitting by the village entrance.

"So… you actually took out Bazba and his bandits?" The old man asked, Garon nodding as the old man smiled. "It's been a long time since we've had any good news in our village, I'll be sure to spread the word, thank you for stopping them." He said, smiling as Garon nodded. "If we could get some supplies for the road that would be great, we have quite the journey ahead of us." Garon said, he didn't want to take advantage of the villagers, but he was running low on supplies… and the two sisters didn't even have any.

"It's alright, I'm sure we can spare some food and water for your journey, you've more then earned it." The old man said as villagers listened in on the conversation, most of them happy that Bazba had finally been stopped.

A few hours later the trio left once more, this time with two bags up of supplies in Minerva's horse's pack. They had been heroes once more, and would be heroes again down the line on the journey to the Sevenfold Sactuary.

(Stage Clear)

Minerva/Celsius C support

 _BGM: Here we are! The Shepards' garrison – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Minerva and Celsius had spoken that night, after Garon had fallen asleep. "Celsius… Cirno, we need to talk." Minerva said as she stood next to Celsius, the two a little ways from the campsite so that Garon wouldn't hear them at all. "Yeah what is it?" Celsius asked, confused.

"Do you remember what I taught you about fighting… about killing." Minerva said quietly as Celsius hung her head. "Yeah… I remember… that you should only kill in self defense, and we were the aggressors both times before this." Celsius said quietly. "Yes… and I want to tell you something important Cirno." Minerva said as Celsius looked up at her.

Laying her hand on Celsius' shoulder Minerva spoke once more. "I know what I taught you about killing, and how it is wrong… but I don't want you to feel bad for what you have done. Those men were attacking those who could not defend themselves… and killing them was the only option… I know how you just have guilt from breaking that rule, but I want you to know, I understand why it was broken. I just don't want you to tear yourself up inside Cirno." Minerva said quietly.

"Thanks Vaati." Cirno said quietly, smiling as she hugged Minerva tightly. "Now come on, let's go to bed." Minerva said softly as the two sisters returned to the campsite for the night.

 _AN: And that's the chapter, Yes there will be supports at the end of each chapter, so yes character development exists. Also anyone who read the first Fugere illusion might remember the rule, the reason Cirno didn't kill Mokou when she had the chance to save Vaati. That rule was broken and here we have Minerva comforting Celsius over it, letting her know that it was the only way and that it was the right thing, heartwarming._

 _But other then that, that's all for now. So please leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 3 The Faceless

_AN: I do now own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _So I think I know what some of you who played Fates are thinking, why am I characterizing Garon as a sort of good king, who gets out there, kicks ass and being a nice king for his people, when in game… he's the exact opposite. Several reasons actually just to clear up confusion if anyone didn't get the memo. In his youth Garon was a good king who was always out on the frontlines with his troops instead of being the bad guy on his throne. Phase one starts about 17 YEARS before the start of Conquest. And Garon is not that old, maybe he was in his forties before the start of the game, but right now we have a 20 something year old badass king, who's tackling the Rainbow Sage's trials with the help of his two replacements for Iago and Hans. Trust me those two are going to show up later and I have plans for them… very evil plans_

 _But yeah, Garon is both young and a good king, kinda like Hector now that I think about it._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Troubadour

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2

P.S: Lockout (Enemies that attack this unit are silenced)

Inventory: Heal, Mend, Vulnerary, Wind

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Underdog

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Iron Sword, Nohrian Blade

Garon (Disguised)

Class: Fighter

Skills: Hp +5, Gamble

P.S: Frontline Royal (Enemies deal -3 damage to unit, unit deals -2 damage to Nohrian units)

Inventory: Silver Axe, Steel Axe, Elixir, Hammer

Chapter 3: The Faceless

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 6 Grim Journey_

Garon and his two allies continued their journey towards Notre Sagesses. After their encounter with, and subsequent defeating of Bazba's Bandits they had left with heads held high. But the next town that they stop at had a story to tell… and what a story it was.

On the road to the next village Celsius had fallen asleep, laying on the back of Minerva's horse with Minerva making sure her sister didn't fall off as Garon led the way. "I hope that the next town we come across has not had bandits plaguing it." Garon said quietly, trying to strike up a conversation with Minerva.

"This neutral territory outside of any kingdoms isn't likely to have anyone protecting it, it's only natural that bandits flock to this area… but we can only hope." Minerva said, sighing as she shook her head. Why violence always seemed to be answer was beyond her… even she had indulged in a good bit of violence back home, along with everyone else.

"Then perhaps when I return to Nohr I should do something about that." Garon muttered quietly. "You're from Nohr?" Minerva asked, having heard at least part of the comment. "You could say that. Where are you and your sister from?" Garon responded, trying to get an answer out of Minerva.

Minerva sighed as she gained a distant look on her face. "We came from far away… very far away." Minerva said piquing Garon's interest. "Then why come here?" Garon asked, wanting to understand the reason for why the two had come to Nohr, Hoshido and lands between. "A sense of duty I suppose… It's peaceful where we come from yet we just want to help those in need." Minerva said, not lying yet not telling the whole truth. "So you sell yourselves as mercenaries to protect the people… don't you ever wish you could do more to help them?" Garon asked.

"Yeah, but what can we do but provide medical aid and some protection. We don't ask for money and I didn't have a horse before we met you, so our travel time was quite slow." Minerva said as Garon held his hand to his chin as they walked. 'Maybe I can do something about that…' Garon thought, already formulating a plan to get these two girls as his retainers. They had honor, a sense of duty, and everything he would ever want in a personal retainer.

"I never asked… how old are you?" Garon asked, wondering what their ages were, At that Minerva chuckled before responding. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it is rude to ask a lady her age?" Minerva replied with some humor in her voice as Garon returned the humor. "Yes she did, but you don't seem to be a lady yet." Garon said, chuckling.

"Alright you got me there, I'm seventeen, Celsius is a year younger then me." Minerva said as Garon stroked his chin. 'Yeah… I may love women but that's not going to fly… I'm not about to ask two teens to be concubines.' Garon thought as he remembered his concubines. Sure his wife was his beloved Katerina… and she had told him several times he had this problem but he could never leave a woman after a lovely night with them. Heck a few of them were pregnant when he had left… a sad testament to how poorly he could 'keep it in his pants.'

"Ok… forget I ever asked." Garon said quietly as Minerva looked at him with an eye of unease. "I've not going to have any pleasure with you, and I'm not allowing you to ravage my sister." Minerva said darkly leaving Garon to freeze up for a moment at how he had been found out why he had asked their ages. "Look just forget it alright, I'm not going to do that to someone younger then twenty-five." Garon said, defending himself as the village come into view.

"Fine then… don't bring it up again or else." Minerva said her voice still serene and calm with a sense of danger rolling off of her. Celsius groaned as she started to wake up, Garon and Minerva going back to silence and silently agreeing not to talk about what had just happened. "Did I miss something?" Celsius asked as she rubbed her head groggily. "Nothing sis, just missed a conversation I had with Garon, nothing important." Minerva said calmly as Celsius yawned.

The trio entered town with Celsius still sitting on the back of Minerva's horse, sitting back to back with Minerva as Garon walked in beside them. The town seemed empty as Garon looked around. There was no one in the streets, and no lights on in any of the houses near the village's entrance. "Something's not right here…" Garon muttered. "I could have told you that one." Celsius said, smirking as she jumped off of Minerva's horse. "It's not the lack of people… something just really doesn't feel right." Garon said as he pulled his steel axe off his back, careful not to knock his silver axe or hammer off in the process as Celsius pulled out her Nohrian Blade. "I feel it too…" Minerva muttered as she held her horse's reins, holding her heal staff in her other hand as she eyed to alleyways of the village.

 _BGM: Id (Darkness) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

The village was eerily silent as Garon, Minerva and Celsius stood by the entrance. Minerva eyed the houses nearby before formulating her plan. "I think we might need to check the houses; we need to see if anyone is around or if we can find any clues as to what happened." Minerva said as Garon nodded before eyeing the largest house at the other end of the small village. "Or we could check the Manor first and work our way out." Garon suggested. "You're the boss, it's your call Garon." Minerva said as Garon considered the options.

"Fine, we'll check the houses first. But do it together." Garon commanded. The trio moved together to the first house, to which Garon opened the door and peaked in. Nothing seemed out of place as he stepped inside. "Wait out here." Garon said, closing the door behind him as Minerva and Celsius stood outside. "Great why does he get to have all the fun." Celsius complained as she leaned against the wall. Minerva rolling her eyes as she sat on her horse.

Inside the house Garon held his axe at his side as he checked the rooms, the lack of light, or even a sense of being lived in giving him a rather uneasy feeling. At least until he came to the dining hall. What he saw inside would be a haunting nightmare for a long time to come.

He had seen corpses before, a lot of his own doing against bandits and assassins… but none of that prepared him for the horror inside the dining hall. The corpses of a family horribly distended and split open with their dried blood covering the floor of the dining hall. It almost made him want to hurl at the sight of two children who's bodies looked like they had been torn open from the top down. But the spilt corpses and the blood were nothing compared to what else noticed… or rather what he didn't.

There was no organs, no entrails, nothing but blood and bodyparts without bone spilt on the floor of the dining hall… like something had burst out of the family as Garon felt himself fall to his knees in horror. "What… what the hell did this." Garon said softly in disbelief. Almost not of his own will he got up and started stumbling out of the dining hall, clutching his head. "What the hell, who in the Dusk Dragon's name did this?" Garon asked no one as he stumbled towards the front door of the house.

While he had been checking out the dining hall, Minerva and Celsius were still standing guard outside when Celsius perked her head up. "I heard something." She said as she got up and held her sword at her side. "Celsius wait." Minerva urged, trying to get her to listen before groaning, of course she wasn't going to listen. Following her sister she watched as Celsius poked her head around a corner into an alleyway before instantly pulling back and sitting down against the wall of the house holding her hand to her mouth as she tried not to puke.

"What was it?" Minerva asked, scared to know as she got off her horse for a moment and hugged Celsius, who was on the verge of hyperventilating before she calmed down slightly. "That… is not how a person dies." Celsius said quietly as Minerva looked into the alley way herself before holding her own hand to her mouth, not in an attempt not to throw up, but in sheer shock at the horrify and gory display of someone who had been straight up MASHED to death, their blood coating the walls of the alley and his organs and body parts strewn about the alley way. "What the actual hell." Minerva said quietly in shock as something growled from within the alleyway.

A loud splash came from the alley as whatever it was stepped in the pool of blood in had left, Minerva grabbing Celsius and getting on her horse as she rid back over the the house Garon had entered as she held her hand out to Celsius, allowing her to grab it as Garon stumbled out of the house's door in shock before he saw the two scared girls in on the horse.

From the alleyway came a large, grotesque figure, it's green body bloated with muscle as it stumbled out of the alleyway with thick legs and lumbering arms covered in wet blood. The massive monster seemingly staring at the trio with it's head as all three of them stared at the monster…. And its featureless green face.

A deep guttural growl came from the monster as it beat its massive fists against it's chest. Without a mouth the loudest sound it could make being its threatening growl as it started to lumber towards the trio. "What the hell is that thing?" Garon asked in horror as Minerva stared it down, Celsius on the verge of breaking down completely as she did so. But the loud sounds of more footsteps also drew their attention.

Out from several other alleys came more of the monsters… with bits of body parts and wet blood hanging off them… like they had burst out of… "O dusk…" Garon swore. THESE were the things that had burst out of those poor people. "Pulls yourselves together, we need to survive this." Minerva said, voice filled with several emotions Garon couldn't pin, but fear was one of them.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remaster – 21 From the Darkness_

However, from the town square at that moment came a man, flanked by two of the faceless horrors. "Well Well… more travelers to add to my growing army." The man said. In his hand was a black spell book and he was wearing a turban over his right eye, he was wearing a sorcerer's outfit with a long black flowing cape. "What the hell have you done to this town! To these people!" Garon shouted, finding some courage amidst his disgust as the green haired man chuckled in a deep voice. "I simply changed them into something much more useful to my cause… the remains of their former shells is just a side effect of the process." The man said as he stared the trio down, his faceless monsters walking away from the alleyways and closer to him to protect him.

"Who the hell are you!" Minerva said, anger in her tone as she pointed her staff at the man, who simply laughed at the fact a healer was trying to threaten him. "Well… I'll admit you have spunk… very well I shall indulge you with my name, for it shall be the one you will answer to forever. I. Am. Nergal. The Dark Druid." Nergal said as he pointed his arm at Minerva, firing a ball of black magic at her.

The Troubadour held her staff in front of her as she tried to block the shot, but Nergal hadn't aimed for her, but her horse, knocking it down as it panicked, throwing her and Celsius off as it started running for the town gate. "Get up! We have to run!" Garon commanded as Celsius and Minerva got up and stood next to him as Nergal held his arm out. "No you don't" He said trying to cast more magic but looked at his hand when it didn't work before growling and snapping his fingers. At that more of the Faceless monsters came from the alleyways, blocking the way to the town gate and keeping Minerva's horse from leaving as it was forced to turn around and run back towards them as Garon grabbed the reins with force before handing them back to Minerva, who got back on as all three of them took their positions.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 23 Twisted Shadows B_

"Cut down the ones that matter, and we can make a run for it." Minerva said as she pointed out the four Faceless blocking their path. "Alright, no arguments here." Garon said as he brandished his axe. Celsius however was still cationic, which forced Minerva to get her onto her horse. "Great, we're down a fighter." Garon complained. He couldn't blame them. The sixteen-year-old had probably never seen anything this horrific, and it was something that had shaken him to the very core. He was honestly surprised Minerva wasn't in a similar state, but he needed her to keep him alive to get them out of here.

Advancing on the first faceless blocking their way Garon swung his steel axe, and was surprised when it left little more then a nick in the monster's tough flesh. "Garon these things seem to have skin as tough as armor... we'd need either magic or a armor breaking weapon to get through them." Minerva said the moment she had seen his axe bounce off the monster's skin. 'Good idea.' Garon though as he sheathed his steel axe in favor of the hammer he had gotten from the bandit's fortress, this time taking a hefty swing at the monster with the blunt and powerful weapon.

The slow monster was unable to dodge as it took the full force of the hammer, the monster groaning in pain as the armor breaking weapon shattered it's hardened bones, making it actually feel pain as it took a lumbering swing at Garon, nailing him in the chest with it's massive arm and forcing him back as Minerva healed him in response.

Behind them Nergal and his Faceless guards advanced closer to them as Garon took a second swing at the faceless horror blocking their path, his hammer cutting it down and allowing them to bust through to the next one as Nergal kept up on his approach.

Two of the monsters had paired up as Garon took his swing, one pushing the other out of the way and taking the full force of the powerful swing and knocking it down as the second swung it's fist at Garon, who took the brunt of it as Minerva healed him once more, Dodging didn't matter, he just had to keep on the offensive with Minerva healing him. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Garon yelled as he took a powerful swing, the faceless trying to jump in the way to block the blow again only to get crushed by the powerful swing and sending it and the one it was guarding flying into nearby house, destroying a wall that they had been flung into as Garon and Minerva continued their march towards the exit, with only one more blocking the path.

The faceless Garon had smashed had gotten back up and was advancing with with Nergal and his other faceless. "They are still coming!" Minerva shouted as Garon slammed his hammer into the Faceless guarding the gate, causing the creature to groan as it took a swing at Garon, who jumped out of the way this time as he responded. "Well if you could help that would be great!" Garon shouted at Minerva, knowing she had the wind tome from before.

"I can't cast magic Garon, all I have is my staff." Minerva argued as Garon growled. "It's not that hard, concentrate your magic through the tome and fire the spell off at the dam thing!" Garon shouted as he dodged another swing before swing his hammer, smashing the face in the side, but it refused to go down as Minerva pulled the tome out from her bag. "Well then… here goes nothing." Minerva said as she had her horse jump in front of Garon, sit on it's side as she opened the wind tome and closed her eyes.

Magic flowed through the tome as she opened her eyes once more, throwing her arm out as a small tornado of wind slammed into the faceless in front of the gate, pushing it back as it's low magical resistance became it's bane. "Take this!" Garon shouted as he jumped at the monster, slamming his hammer down on it's head, crushing it as it fell to the ground, Minerva holding her hand out for him to grab.

Garon grabbed her hand and got on the horse, sitting behind Celsius as she rode out of the town, Nergal and his monsters stopping before the gate as Nergal scowled. "No matter, not like they will be able to stop me. After all no one is going to listen to a trio of mercenaries about this." Nergal said to himself as he walked back to the town's manor, his Faceless going back into hiding, waiting for the next group of travels to stumble upon their town.

 _BGM: Id (Sorrow) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

By the time they had gotten what they had thought was a safe distance from the town the trio had finally stopped, Minerva getting her horse to stop it's mad dash as Garon jumped off and went over to the nearest tree before punching it with his bare hand in anger. "GODS, there are people like that madman out here and no one tries to at least tell the larger kingdoms about it!" Garon shouted in anger and he leaned against the tree with his head on his arm. 'Just how much have these people suffered at the hands of madmen like him?' Garon wondered. He didn't want to know but he knew that it was a large number.

Celsius had finally recovered from her cationic state as was currently trying to squeeze the life out of Minerva as she cried. "That was horrifying… I don't ever want to see that again!" Celsius cried as Minerva hugged her. Turning around Garon saw the two sisters embracing as he sighed and clutched his hand into a fist. "I know what I have to do." Garon said, causing the sisters to look at him as he looked back.

"Once I get the power from the Rainbow Sage, we are coming back here and putting an end to that madman, to all the suffering in this neutral land." Garon decreed as he looked back at his allies. "And I'm going to make sure that it stays safe, I swear it." He finished as he looked back to where they had come from. "And we are going to stop you Nergal." Garon decreed as Minerva and Celsius sat on Minerva's horse behind him.

(Stage Clear!)

Garon/Minerva C support

 _BGM: Such bonds are the true strength of this army – Fire Emblem Awakening_

That night after camp had been set up Garon had pulled Minerva away from the campsite as Celsius lay sleeping on the ground and Minerva's horse tethered to a tree.

"What do you want to talk about Garon? This better not be what I think it is, because this is not the time." Minerva said as Garon grimaced. "No this is not about doing anything like that… this is about your contract." Garon said as Minerva raised her eyebrow. "We agreed to help you Garon, we don't have a contract." Minerva stated as Garon shook his head. "Regardless I can't let you and your sister go after all we've already been through and what is to come without some form of compensation… so I would like to ask what you would want when this is all over." Garon said.

"Why are you asking, I don't want anything, just to keep my sister and those in need safe." Minerva said as Garon smiled slightly. "Then when this is over I think I know just what I'll get you and your sister." Garon said with a smile.

"And how would you be able to help us protect people? I know you are a valiant man Garon but you must have somewhere else to be besides with us." Minerva asked as Garon nodded. "When the time comes I'll tell you everything, but for now get some rest, we still have some traveling ahead of us before we reach Notre Sagesses." Garon said as he and Minerva walked back to the campsite to get some rest.

 _AN: Meet the main villain of the Garon Arc, IITTTS Nergal everyone! And he is back creepier then ever. Also… I nearly made myself throw up writing this chapter, just describing the horrific scenes that Garon, Minerva and Celsius saw is just… Ugggh. To clarify yes Nergal DID make the faceless come straight out of people… including children… ugggh. As for why the hammer was so effective? Well Faceless are basically monster versions of knights without a weapons triangle to mess with and very tanky. Hammer counters tanky units and if this was an actual game, you would need that hammer to even get past the unit's so the 'Weak to Armorbreaking Weapons' was put in place to give SOME form of advantage against the dam things besides holy weapons._

 _So please Read and Review, also I'm adding the Unit Roster for after this chapter had happened._

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Troubadour - Strategist

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2

P.S: Lockout (Enemies that attack this unit are silenced)

Inventory: Heal, Mend, Vulnerary, Wind

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Underdog

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Iron Sword, Nohrian Blade

Garon (Disguised)

Class: Fighter

Skills: Hp +5, Gamble

P.S: Frontline Royal (Enemies deal -3 damage to unit, unit deals -2 damage to Nohrian units)

Inventory: Silver Axe, Steel Axe, Elixir, Hammer


	5. Chapter 4 Unbroken Will

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or Touhou Project_

 _So last chapter we had our first 'promotion' and now Minerva is both the team's magic damage and healer. Actually if you look at the team right now Minerva is the thief, mage and priest in one, and only thief because of locktouch, Garon is the tank and damage dealer while Celsius is the high speed damage dealer, but with a decent amount of bulk to her to health pool, somewhere between Minerva's squishy and Garon's tank. But this chapter is actually a mini reference to Ephraim's four man taking the castle, this time with only three, and a healer instead of a bunch of mounted units._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2

P.S: Lockout (Enemies that attack this unit are silenced)

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary, Heal

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Underdog

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Iron Sword, Nohrian Blade

Garon (Disguised)

Class: Fighter

Skills: Hp +5, Gamble

P.S: Frontline Royal (Enemies deal -3 damage to unit, unit deals -2 damage to Nohrian units)

Inventory: Silver Axe, Steel Axe, Elixir, Hammer

Chapter 4: Unbroken Will

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 4 In the Beginning_

After their encounter with Nergal and his army of faceless horrors, Garon's party had been forced to retreat, and vowed to return to destroy Nergal and his faceless army. But with supplies running low and bandits on the prowl, Garon and his allies will have to fight for their lives once more to take the old fort at the border between Hoshido and the lands between.

On the road Garon was with his two allies, a few days out from the village Nergal had taken. Minerva was on her horse reading the tome she had recently used to try and get a better feel for the magic of this world as Garon walked in front of her and Celsius. He had been thinking about several things lately, mostly about Nergal, but also about some things he had heard before he had left Nohr.

'They said there was a old army camp around here filled with deserters from the Nohrian army. They aren't much but we might be able to use their strength to help us fight against Nergal. And if that doesn't work I can reveal myself.' Garon thought. It wasn't uncommon for people to desert the army when they thought things were going south. He knew that most of these deserters were more then likely people who had families to go back to, but some just deserted after getting the equipment and got stuck on an outpost job.

"Minerva, Celsius, I want to ask you two about something." Garon said, stopping and turning around as Celsius focused on him and Minerva looked up from her tome. "Is it about Nergal again? You know that without this power you say the Rainbow Sage will grant you if we can actually reach him we aren't going to be able to stop him." Minerva said as Garon nodded. "I know that, but even with that power we'd still run the risk of being overwhelmed by sheer numbers and the strength of the monsters he has… so I was thinking we could convince a nearby mercenary camp I know of to help us when we go after him." Garon said.

At that Minerva and Celsius looked at each other before shrugging. "Sure why not?" Celsius said, smiling as Minerva rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you have a plan to gain the allegiance of these mercenaries?" Minerva asked as Garon nodded before waving them to follow. "Come, it's not far from here." Garon said, leading his team towards the fort Renwall.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 7 Ties of Friendship_

Garon, Minerva and Celsius stood before fort Renwall, well Minerva was on her horse but details. "Open the gates! I seek an audience with the leader of this mercenary camp!" Garon shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. The large door of fort Renwall opening up slowly as a young soldier came out. "Why are you asking for an audience with Zonta?" The young man asked, clearly young as he was shaking slightly and the spear he held in his grip was loose as Garon stared at him.

"I wish to hire his services, is that not reason enough?" Garon asked. This guard didn't seem fit at all to be doing this type of job as he was literally shaking in his boots. "Ri-riight! This way." The guard said in a panicked voice as he let the three of them in, Minerva still on her horse given the extremely high ceilings of the fort.

The soldier led them through the fort, past several other mercenaries, some of whom were spell casters and cavaliers that would normally be found in the Nohrian army. 'Just how many have abandoned the army for their families… and how many for personal profit?' Garon wondered the soldier led them to the fort's throne room, where Zonta was siting on the throne with a large sword at his side. But Garon noticed out of the corner of his eye that several men were hiding behind the walls to the sides of the throne room.

'This has to be a trap.' Minerva thought as Cirno fingered the handle on her Nohrian blade as the soldier went up to Zonta, still shaking in his boots before speaking. "Z-Zonta, these three have requested your services." The soldier said before running off with his lance clutched in his hands. Zonta himself was oddly enough the onl But Garon noticed out of the corner of his eye that several men were hiding behind the walls to the sides of the throne room.

'This has to be a trap.' Minerva thought as Cirno fingered the handle on her Nohrian blade as the soldier went up to Zonta, still shaking in his boots before speaking. "Z-Zonta, these three have requested your services." The soldier said before running off with his lance clutched in his hands. Zonta himself was oddly enough the only 'Mercenary' classed fighter they had seen.

"Alright, let's get down to business, what do you want to hire our services for and why?" Zonta said, still sitting on his throne as Garon raised an eyebrow, and he wasn't the only one as Zonta chuckled. "Surprised? Sorry pal but if your looking for a sellsword who's going to help you raid some poor farm or village your out of luck, the town in this area is under my protection. And me and my men only fight for causes I deem just. Just because I ended up deserting the army doesn't mean I deserted my honor." Zonta said as he stood up.

"Tell your men behind the walls to back off and we can talk about what I wanted to hire you for." Garon said as he grasped the handle of his axe. At that Zonta seemed to be caught off guard when he looked at the edges of the throne room, and the open hallways leading out. "What are you talking about?" Zonta asked, genuinely confused as the men behind the walls came out, before pointing their weapons at Zonta, Garon, Minerva and Celsius.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 37 Tension_

"Sorry captain, but we don't care about your code of honor, we've been in it for the gold from the start, and if you aren't going to accept a crooked offer then we might as well take what you've made and do it ourselves." Someone said, the soldier from earlier walking out in front of the crowd, much more confident went Zonta looked at them in anger. "What are you talking about! You've been with me for years and now your turning on me!" Zonta yelled as one of the knights spoke up. "We've been offered quite the price from some guy called Nergal to protect his town, and a handsome price at that. Be he gave us one condition, to kill you and bring your body to him." The knight said as he readied his lance, all the soldiers around them readying their weapons as Zonta growled. "Dammit! Do all those years mean nothing to you dogs!" Zonta yelled as Garon and he crew backed up closer to throne. "Not to barge in on the moment, but we might want to start fighting back or we are all going to die." Celsius said, drawing her sword as Zonta growled. "Fine then, for right now I'll fight with you three." Zonta said as he held his massive steel blade.

"Negal… he's the reason we came to get your services. To kill him." Garon said as Zonta glared at his men. "What's the guys story?" Zonta asked in a low growl as Garon leveled his axe at the soldiers surronding them. "He murdered an entire town and turned them into monsters… I expect that's what he planed to do with your corpse." Minerva added as Zonta just glared at his men. "Well if he wants me HE'LL HAVE TO GET ME HIMSELF!" Zonta yelled.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 12 Determination_

The soldier from earlier had backed off, along with a good chuck of the soldiers having spread out to keep them from escaping as Zonta ran forward at a fighter near the stair case leading up to his throne, jumping up and swing down at the fighter's chest, leaving a deep gash as the fighter retaliated with his axe, trying to cut off Zonta's head. Zonta simple dodged his head and shoulders to the side before swinging his steel blade horizontally at the fighter, cleaving him by the side as he fell over, dead.

While he had been doing that Minerva has targeted a fighter from range that tried to charge her, using her wind tome to knock him back while cutting the fighter as he tried to approach. Weakened and slow he was easy prey for Garon's axe as he cleaved the fighter's head off with a single swing.

At that point a cavalier had charged at Garon, his sword at the ready when Celsius jumped in front of him, deflecting the blade with her own before Minerva blasted the rider off his horse with a wind spell, allowing Celsius to stab the cavalier as Garon fought off another fighter with Zonta.

The two men worked in tandem as Garon took a swing, leaving a deep gash on the fighter, followed by Zonta's stike from above, killing the fighter before it was knocked away. Celsius however so fighting a knight, and she was barely scraping it's armor with her sword when Minerva blasted it with her wind spell, the spell breaking through the armor of the knight as Celsius finished it off with a horizontal strike with her Nohrian sword.

Garon however had switched out with steel axe for his hammer as he smashed a knight with it, knocking the heavy armored infantry into one poor solider, crushing the poor guy between the wall and the armor of the dead knight. A cavalier with a lance tried stabbing at Zonta, only for the mercenary to duck out of the way before using his sword to cut off the front legs of the rider's horse, knocking him off it as the horse bled out.

Garon finished off the rider with his axe as a outlaw tried firing at him from behind, Garon turning around and blocking the arrow, only to take a fireball to the back, burning his skin as Zonta cut down the dark mage that had struck him, Minerva already by his side, healing his wounds.

Celsius was having much better luck as she ran from outlaw to outlaw, cutting each one down with a single swing of her Nohrian blade. But as she was doing so a soldier struck her from behind, stabbing her in the back with her lance as she turned around and tried stabbing the soldier with her sword, a second soldier jumping in the way and blocking her sword as the first soldier struck again, landing a hard stab on Celsius chest.

Celsius fell to the ground holding her chest as the two soldiers stood above her, ready to stab her to death. But a blast of magic wind knocked them away as a bright light enveloped Celsius, Minerva using her Mend staff to heal her as she got up and wiped away the blood. "Thanks sis." Celsius said happily as Minerva nodded.

The soldiers got back up, and this time tried stabbing at Minerva's horse, but it reared back as Minerva held the reins, Celsius jumping out from behind her and bisecting one of the soldiers with her sword as Minerva blasted the other with wind magic. The blow didn't kill him but the angry Zonta's sword certainly did.

"I thought these were your men, you seem awfully willing to cut them down." Garon said skeptically. "There is no worse way to get someone mad then a betrayal… and they wanted to kill me so I say I must return the favor!" Zonta yelled as he grabbed a dark mage by the neck and ran his sword through him before throwing the corpse away. 'You deserted the Nohrian army, yet you still hold honor and loyalty in high regard.' Garon thought as he cleaved a horse a cavalier was riding, knocking the rider off and into Celsius, who stabbed the poor guy with her sword.

"Your skills are befitting someone who's been in the army before, you deserted the Nohrian army didn't you." Garon declared as he struck down another soldier. "Yeah, and I never regretted that decision. Them lot ignored the neutral lands, my home, so I came back to keep it safe, army be dammed!" Zonta proclaimed he tossed his sword in the air before jumping up after it and then bringing it straight down on the skull of a knight, shattering his armor in one fell swing.

By this point they had fought there way out, almost anyway as only a few soldiers remained, including the one that had retreated earlier. "No hard feelings… right Zonta?" The soldier asked, clearly not scared out of his wits once more without his allies to back him up. And the fact his former boss, some other guy and two girls had just cut their way through nearly thirty men with ease.

"Traitors deserve to die, you dog." Zonta said as he stabbed the soldier next to the guy, who ducked out of the way as Celsius grabbed an axe from one of the fighter's bodies and throwing it at the guy, who ducked… and ended up getting the axe in the soldier behind him's head. "You are the worse kind of scum. A coward who thinks only of himself and money, who would do anything for the clink of coin. Your boss abandoned the army for a cause all his own. And you are a fool for thinking you could just stab him in the back and be done with it." Garon said as the man lie on his back, Garon and Zonta standing above him with Minerva and Celsius behind him… a small puddle underneath him telling of how scared he was.

Zonta didn't say a word as he brought his sword down on the man, cutting his stomach as he started bleeding out. "Dam… it… you… said… it would… be easy… Nergal…" The man said as his body started to gurgle, like something was bludging from within him as he screamed. His body contorting as Zonta and Garon backed up, the man's head splitting open following by the rest of his body as blood spilled out, an undeveloped faceless climbing out from within him before roaring at the group. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Zonta yelled in anger as he brandished his blade. "One of Nergal's faceless, he must have done something to this guy when he accepted his deal." Garon said as Celsius saw red, grabbing the hammer off of Garon's back and running past the front fighters at the faceless brandishing the hammer.

"YOU SCARED ME ONCE BUT YOU WON'T AGAIN!" Celsius yelled as she threw the hammer up in the air as the faceless took a swing at her, it's body slowly bulking up as Celsius jumped on it's ari before jumping up after the hammer and grabbing it, slamming it down on the faceless' head, smashing it to bits as she breathed a bit hard, standing above the faceless corpse. "You will not scare me again." Celsius declared… as her eyes completely avoided the torn up body of the man the faceless had come from.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 14 Land of Promise_

"Dam… that was gross." Zonta said as Minerva covered her eyes and kept her face in her book. "This…" Garon started as he gestured to the faceless. "This is why I came, to get help stopping Nergal." Garon said as Zonta nodded. "Something like this is something I can't ignore… but I'm going to need to gather more men to try and fight Nergal… hopefully the village will have a fighter or two I can grab, and I know another camp a few days out that owes me a favor." Zonta said as Garon nodded. "If you want compensation you only need to ask." Garon said as Zonta waved him off.

"Don't, it's my personal duty to protect this land and my old village, and you saved my ass from these traitors… but I never did get your name." Zonta said as he held him arm out. "My name is Garon… it's one you should recognize." Garon said as he grasped Zonta's hand, the man's eyes going slightly wide as he shook his head. "Dam… I was not expecting this… can't deny someone like that not being you. Four of us versus thirty men, only Garon himself could have turned that around… though your girls didn't do so shabby." Zonta said as he bowed slightly.

"They are my… retainers. Of course they would be good at what they do." Garon said, making sure that the two girls didn't hear him, but both had left the building to wait outside… and avoid all the carnage. "So what, you gonna drag me back to court marshal me King?" Zonta asked as he fingered his sword. "No, you had your reason and I was planning on bringing more order to the neutral lands once I return to Nohr." Gaorn said as Zonta nodded. "Why are you, King Garon of Nohr, out here in the neutral lands anyway?" Zonta asked.

"I'm going to see the Rainbow Sage, and obtain his blessing… and after that I plan on taking out that monster Nergal." Garon said as he clutched his fist. "Understood… consider me your ally king. I'll help you take the bastard out." Zonta said as he and Garon shook hands once more. "We'll be back in a few days time, I hope you can gather a large enough force to fight Nergal and his faceless before then." Garon asked as he started heading for the door. "Consider it done Garon! And I'll take your gold after this as well!" Zonta said as Garon left, chuckling. "Better get started…" Zonta muttered as he went to see if any of the horses had survived the fight.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 11 Follow me_

When Garon stepped outside Minerva and Celsius were both sitting on Minerva's horse, Celsius holding her hand out for Garon to grasp and get on. "If you think we are deaf, we aren't… King Garon." Minerva said as Garon grasped Clesius' hand and was pulled up onto the horse. "You expect a king to travel wearing robes?" Garon's asked as Celsius muttered something. "We've seen weirder…" She muttered.

"Rest assured… we will be talking about this." Minerva said as she took the reins of her horse. "I would fully expect you too." Garon complained as the horse shot off towards the south. They had a lot of ground to cover before they both met the Rainbow Sage and took the fight to Nergal.

(Stage Clear)

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2

P.S: Lockout (Enemies that attack this unit are silenced)

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary, Heal

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Mercenary - Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Underdog

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Iron Sword, Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Fighter

Skills: Hp +5, Gamble

P.S: Frontline Royal (Enemies deal -3 damage to unit, unit deals -2 damage to Nohrian units)

Inventory: Silver Axe, Steel Axe, Elixir, Hammer

Zonta (unavailable)

Class Mercenary

Skills: Strong Riposte, Quick Draw, Good Fortune

P.S: Hit and Run (If this unit did mot move before attacking, you can move after attacking, but not attack again.)

Inventory: Steel Blade

 _AN: Well that was unexpected. Zonta is a deserter of the Nohrian army, but for the reasons Garon wants to now protect the neutral lands, he didn't want to leave his people to suffer. But unlike Garon, he's a lot gruffer and much more willing to resort to violence and his own loyalty lies with those he cares about, rather then those he works with, hence why he choose to desert the army for the sake of his village, no bandits hanging around his land after all. Also he won't be sticking around for long, he's just tagging along with the team for the rest of the Garon Arc, but who knows, we may see him again._

 _Nergal seems to want more test subjects… either he got Zonta's corpse to turn into a Faceless or he got a faceless out of that traitor, or both. Only the later happened thankfully. Also Celsius got a promotion! Now she's a hero class, but don't expect any new skills to just show up for her of Minerva yet. Also why Celsius and Garon didn't get a support conversation… Celsius may end up being one of Garon's retainers alongside Minerva, but she's not as willing to speak to him as she is Minerva right now. She'll warm up to him eventually, not in the sexual sense but as a friend._

 _Next up is the Seven Fold Sanctuary, and meeting the Rainbow Sage._


	6. Chapter 5 Port Dia

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem._

 _So here we are, chapter 5 of the Garon Arc. Port Dia. Only three more chapters after this in the 'Garon' Arc, or rather only three more chapters in this arc that involve battles. After all the Arete Arc ends up taking place two years after this one ends. When Corrin is a year old and Azura is four._

 _Also sorry for being so late with this, life was kicking me down, while I was down, and into the dirt._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2

P.S: Lockout (Enemies that attack this unit are silenced)

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary, Heal

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Underdog

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Iron Sword, Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Fighter

Skills: Hp +5, Gamble

P.S: Frontline Royal (Enemies deal -3 damage to unit, unit deals -2 damage to Nohrian units)

Inventory: Silver Axe, Steel Axe, Elixir, Hammer

Chapter 5: Port Dia

 _BGM: Dim Moonlight – Fire Emblem Fates Music_

"So… you're the king of Nohr?" Minerva asked once they had stopped, about half a day away from Port Dia, which had boats to Notre Sagesses. Garon had sat down while Minerva sat on her horse and Celsius leaned against a tree waiting for his response. "Yes… I am the king of Nohr." Garon said, almost deadpanning as he rolled his eyes. "I'm quite surprised a king would be out here instead of sitting on his throne doing nothing." Celsius quipped before Minerva shot her a look before looking back at Garon. "I suppose you two have met that kind of royal before?" Garon asked, wanting to hear this story, these two apparently had a good few to tell.

Minerva looked up at the sky for a moment before sighing. "I suppose you could say we have… we are not sure if she's actually a royal though, no way to confirm it other then word of mouth, but unimportant." Minerva said, not wanting to dwell on the subject as she rubbed her temples in irritation. "I don't get what you found so confusing about her, she looked the part and she had that sword that shot light beams." Celsius said as Minerva shot her a look again. Garon took a moment to chuckle in amusement at the two sisters. "Sounds to me like you two led a very interesting life even before we met." Garon said with a smirk. "You have got no idea." Minerva muttered as she held her head in her hand before getting back to the original topic.

"But regardless, why would the king of an entire kingdom be out here instead of actually ruling?" Minerva asked as Garon shrugged. "Never was one for politics, I preferred doing things to sitting on the throne, though my current mission if you could call it is to see the rainbow sage and get his blessing." Garon said as Minerva nodded. "Understandable… but why, we didn't ask before but now I ask, why do you want this power, you already have a kingdom to rule, why do you need more power?" Celsius said, displaying a rather hidden intellect that Garon had actually not noticed in all her childishness.

"No point in lying… I originally just wanted the power so that I would be an equal with my friend Sumeragi, the king of Hoshido… but now I want it so that we will have a fighting chance against Nergal and his monsters, after all they didn't go down when I beat them down, so now we need this power to make sure those things stay down." Garon said as Minerva smiled as Celsius stood up instead of leaning on the tree. "Then one more question… why us? Why do you want us to help you?" Celsius asked as Minerva remained silent, watching the conversation.

"That's where I would like to offer you two something… I would like you to become my retainers. You both are obviously skilled, and you both are something any good king would want in his allies, valiant, brave, and of course." Garon started before Minerva cut him off. "Let me guess, beautiful?" Minerva said, making a cheeky comment Garon would have shot her a look for had he not started chuckling. "No but that's a nice plus, I was going to say kind and honorable." Garon said, retorting Minerva's comment back at her. "It's what we do, we are heroes after all." Celsius said as she climbed up onto Minerva's horse with her. "Tell you what, we'll think about it, now come on, you said we are only a half a day away from our destination, so let's move it." Minerva said, offering her hand to Garon, who grasped it as both Minerva and Celsius helped pull him up onto the horse, Minerva clearly not needing to help due to Celsius's strength and the fact she was very weak physically, but Garon appreciated the sentiment. "Then onward! To Port Dia! And to the Rainbow Sage" Garon said as Minerva's horse reared back before it started off on their journey to the port town of Dia.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 54 Combat Preperation_

As the trio came up on Dia Garon ended up getting off Minerva's horse as Celsius and Minerva continued sitting on it. "Alright, now we just need to find a boat going out to Notre Sagesses and we'll be good." Garon said as they walked into the bustling port town. Leading Minerva and Celsius through the crowd. As they got closer to the docks they could see several sailors loading cargo on a ferry as the crowd thinned out near the docks.

Garon walked up to one of the booths that had a sailor in them, to which the sailor inside was snoring away as Garon walked up and tapped his hand on the counter. The sailor shot up and hit his head on the shelf behind him, knocking a bucket onto his head before he fell out of his chair, Garon sweat dropping as Minerva held her hand to her face and Celsius giggled in amusement.

"S-sorry about that. What can I do for you?" The sailor said as he got up, taking the bucket off his head and setting it on the counter as Garon started talking. "We need a boat to Notre Sagesses, when is the next one leaving?" Garon asked as the sailor looked at him like he was crazy, and then at the two girls on the horse behind him. "The boat in the first harbor is going to Notre Sagesses, but I don't see why you would want to, place is a death trap if you step out of the port. "We'll be fine, how much gold for the trip." Garon said as he rummaged through his pocket before pulling out a small bag of gold and setting it on the counter, allowing the sailor to open it to see the surprisingly large amount of gold inside. "This will cover it sir…" The sailor said as he grabbed the gold before stepping out of the booth. "Wait here, I gotta tell the crew that they are going to be having passengers." The man said before walking towards the dock behind them.

"That was quick and painless." Minerva deadpanned as Garon smirked. "Other then the rather amusing display it's the best we could have hoped for." Garon said shaking his head as the sailor came back. "Alright, they'll let you on, the boat leaves in half an hour." He said as Garon nodded. "Thank you, come on let's move it." Garon said, leading Minerva and Celsius towards to boat as a loud bell started ringing throughout the town.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 37 Tension_

"PIRATES INBOUND GET TO YOUR HOMES!" A sailor called as people started retreated from the harbor to their homes, or any building they could get to as Minerva looked past the boat and out towards the sea beyond the harbor. "There is a ship out there alright…" Minerva said as Garon ran towards the edge of the harbor as the sailors started piling into their boat, waiting for the pirate raid to blow over, hopefully not getting slaughtered in the process.

Garon stood at the edge of the dock as the pirates started pulling in, their ship pulling up along the harbor as Garon watched. "Minerva! Celsius! To arms!" Garon commanded as he grabbed his steel axe off his back, Minerva grabbing her tome as Celsius grabbed her Norhian Blade and the three of them started rushing towards the dock the pirates had pulled in at.

The lead pirate cackled as his crew started getting of the boat and onto shore. "Ah I love a good raid! Nothing like an old port town filled with goodies to liven up the spirits… maybe I'll find a nice dame this time too…" The pirate said as he started fantasizing having a nice night of forced passion of a woman. "Captain Abe! We got trouble!" One of the man's pirates said as Abe looked at him. "DON'T INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M THINKIN DOG!" Abe yelled as he pulled his twin axes off his holsters the poor pirate in front of him panicking. "We have fighters putting up resistance! They've already killed two men!" The pirate said as Abe put his axe down. "WELL THEN GET OUT THERE AND GUT THE BASTARDS!" The short tempered pirate yelled as his pirate retreated towards the shore. "Dam heroes… why do they always got to ruin me fun." Abe complained as he got off his ship and onto shore with his crew.

The pirates all were spread out across the dock that led into Port Dia, but by the entrance was Garon and his allies as they stood, or in Minerva's case sat on her horse, in front of the entrance to town from the port. In front of them was the corpses of two pirates, Garon wiping the blood off his own axe as Minerva was healing Celsius from a blow she had taken taking out the other pirate.

"These three are giving you dogs trouble, pah! GET THEM LADS!" Abe commanded as his crew charged. "Hold the line. We can't let them get into town!" Garon commanded as he stood holding his axe, Celsius and Minerva by his sides ready to assist him against the pirates.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 59 In the Colosseum_

A pirate roared in anger as he charged at Minerva, swinging his dual axes and Minerva had her horse jump back out of the way. "You need to be taught a lesson." Minerva deadpanned as she opened up her wind tome. Her horse reared back as she launched a blast of wind at the pirate, the small but powerful tornado sending the man flying backwards into the sea, bashing he head against a rock in a rather gory display that thankfully no one saw. Another pirate tried his luck by running at Garon, knowing he would at least not be at a weapon's disadvantage fighting the dark skinned man.

But Garon didn't even have to try as he jumped out of the way of the two axe wielding pirate. Jumping back at the pirate Garon swung his steel axe and left a deep gash across the pirate's chest, blood pouring out as the pirate swayed in place from the injury. "Surprise!" Celsius yelled excitedly as she jumped from behind Garon, using him as a springboard as she brought her sword down on the pirate's head, pushing his body down to the ground before pulling her sword out, leaving his skull to bleed out on the dock.

Garon took this moment to advance on a pirate, grabbing the silver axe from off his back and throwing it up in the air, distracting the pirate who put his axes above his head, thinking Garon was going to strike from above. But Garon didn't do that as his steel axe met the flesh of the pirate's un protected stomach, Garon holding his hand out and catching the silver axe as the pirate fell to the ground, dead.

Celsius followed up on Garon's attack, going after a pirate opposite him with her sword. The pirate tried swinging at her before she could reach him, but Celsius dodged to the right, stabbing her sword into the pirate's arm and causing him to drop both him axes in pain before Celsius lopped his head off with her iron axe. Minerva followed up before her, staying in the back, ready to fire off a blast of wind magic at anyone who would dare come close to them.

The pirates took the moment of reprieve to try and surround Garon, three of them surrounding him with grins and axes at the ready. But the disguised king of Nohr was ready as he ducked two of the pirates swinging at him before bringing his silver and steel axes to bear as he used them to slash at the arm's of the two pirates. The sharp axes leaving deep gashes in the pirates arms, the two of them retreating as Garon spun around and parried an axe thrown at him by the third pirate, before running up to the pirate and swinging his own axe at his head, the pirate bringing his other axe to bear to block Garon's first axe swing.

But Garon swung his other axe at the pirate's side, bisecting him before sheathing the silver axe and turning around, grabbing the Pirate's throwing axe and tossing it at the back of one of the other pirates, leaving the axe in the pirate's spine as his partner grabbed it out and threw it back at Garon. Garon dodged out of the way as he ran at the final pirate, swinging his steel axe hard down on the now unarmed pirate's head, leaving a bloody mess as Garon pulled his axe out of the corpse.

Only three pirates and Abe were left, two of them advancing on Minerva and Celsius, only for one to get blasted back by a gust of wind from Minerva's tome as Celsius ran up to the other as he swung, ducking under the pirate's careless swing and stabbing him in the chest, and getting out from under the pirate before his corpse hit the floor. The other pirate tried running up to Celsius from behind, only to get blasted by a gust of wind again, throwing the pirate at the pirate next to Abe, sending them both into the waters of the harbor.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 28 Powerful Foe_

"Pitiful dogs! FINE THEN! COME GET A TASTE OF CAPTAIN ABE HAB!" Abe yelled as he ran towards Minerva, bypassing Celsius and going straight for the medic. "Alright… fighting a pirate… I honestly did not expect this." Minerva deadpanned with slight worry in her voice. Abe yelled as he took a swing at Minerva's horse's legs, the horse turning around to avoid to attack, only to get cut in the legs and fall over with a whiny, knocking Minerva off and onto the ground, clutching her tome with her staff on her back.

"Sorry lasse, but it looks like you'll be seeing the depths of the deep today, shame too, such a pretty lass." Abe said as he smirked, Celsius rushing to Minerva's defense, only to get slashed in the chest by Abe's axe, sending her skidding back with a large gash on her chest. "Celsius!" Minerva yelled, her voice actually hold emotion as she looked at Abe with scorn. "And now you're next!" Abe said as he tried swinging down on the frail strategist.

Minerva rolled out of the way as Abe tried to bring his axe down on her, leaving it stuck in the ground as he tried to pull it out. "Curses!" Abe scowled in anger as he abandoned the axe. "No matter! I'll break you WITH ME DAM HANDS!" Abe yelled as he grabbed Minerva by the neck, causing her to drop her tome as she struggled to pull Abe's hand off her neck. She was losing air and consciousness fast as her vision swam. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY RETAINER!" Garon yelled as he ran up to Abe from behind, swinging his axe down on the pirate's back.

Abe dropped Minerva, who fell to the ground panting and holding her neck as Abe used his considerable strength to knock the steel axe out of Garon's hands and into the waters of the harbor. "Retainers belong to royals, and you don't look like no royal." Abe said as he cracked his neck and his knuckles. "That's where you are wrong." Garon said as he grabbed his hammer and his silver axe off his back, before dropping them to the floor and kicking them over to Celsius. "I'm the king of Nohr you bastard." Garon said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Then prove it." Abe said smirking as he didn't believe this guy was a royal. Garon and Abe ran at each other before swinging their fists at one another, the king is disguise and the pirate captain's fists colliding in midair with a sickening crunch as someone's bones broke. Judging by the pain on Abe's face, his.

Abe retaliated by roaring in anger, swinging his other hand at Garon's face. But Garon moved his head to the side before upper cutting Abe in the chin, cracking his jaw as the pirate stumbled backwards and over Minerva, who was still laying on the ground out of breath. Abe took advantage of this by grabbing Minerva and standing back up, holding her close with his arm around her neck as he reached in his pouch and pulled out a knife. "One more step and I slit her throat! GOT IT!" Abe yelled as Minerva struggled to get out of Abe's grip.

"I WON'T LET YOU HARM HER!" Celsius yelled as she got up and ran at Abe, the pirate cackling as he tried to stab Minerva in the throat, his attention on Celsius as Garon grabbed his arm holding the knife. "You have officially pissed me off. And by royal decree I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" Garon yelled as he grabbed the knife out of Abe's hand and causing him to drop Minerva again as Garon kicked the pirate captain to Celsius, who ran her sword through his skull in anger, not even allowing the captain his final words as his corpse slid off of Celsius's sword. "That's what he deserves." Garon said as he crossed his arms over his chest, Minerva standing up and grabbing her book and her staff as it lit up, Minerva healing Celsius, who smiled for a moment as she panted in both pain and fatigue.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 51 Victory_

The people of the town all slowly came out of their homes as they slowly walked up to the trio that had held off the pirate attack. The sailors from the both all walking up as well slowly in both admiration and fear. "Don't worry, your town is safe now." Garon said, sighing as Minerva and Celsius formed up behind him, Minerva to his right and Celsius to his left.

The sailor who had taken Garon's gold walked out of the crowd, along with the sailors who had the boat. "That was something else… now you said you wanted to go to Notre Sagesses?" The sailor said as he putted the pouch of gold out from his pocket. "Yes. But keep the gold, it would be wrong not to give you hard working men some payment for your services." Garon said in a stern and commanding tone as the people of port Dia cheered. "Is… is it true that you are king Garon and these are your retainers?" The sailor asked as Garon sighed. "No pointing in hiding it any longer. Yes I am, and I'm going to see the Rainbow sage to obtain his blessing, with the help of my…" Garon said as he turned his head towards Celsius and then to Minerva. "Retainers." Garon said as he crossed his arms over his chest once more.

"Well then it would be our pleasure to get you all to that Island for what you've done, we'll set said when you need us." The sailor said, the crew of the ship all saluting as Garon put his hand up to stop them. "Take your time, we'll be on the ship waiting for you." Garon said as he started leading Celsius and Minerva towards the first dock, but Minerva stopped in front of her horse, looking at it's hind legs.

"What's the extent of his injuries?" Garon asked as Minerva examined the horse before shaking her head. "The staff isn't going to cut it this time, only time and rest will heal this wound… it's too deep." Minerva admitted as her horse turned it's head towards her, Minerva petting it's head in sadness as she did so. "Then we'll find a stable to treat him for now… and I'll send a message to the castle to pick him up to be treated. We'll have to come back here after we beat Nergal to wait for anyone to come though." Garon said as the crowd started dispersing, but quite a few lingered as Minerva nodded. "That would be nice." Minerva said as she sighed before looking at Celsius. "You said earlier you wanted us to become your retainers right?" Celsius said as Garon nodded. "Well then…" Celsius said, smiling at her sister, who nodded her consent. "We accept." Celsius said, holding her gloved hand out for Garon to grasp. "Thank you." Garon said, grasping Celsius's hand and shaking it as Minerva stood up.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 8 Ray of Hope_

About thirty minutes later the message had been sent to Castle Krakenburg, and would take about a week to arrive, which would be more then enough time for Garon, Minerva and Celsius to reach the Rainbow Sage and stop Nergal. Garon had gotten a stable for Minerva's horse, and a promise of gold and gratitude from the stable's owner to take care of him as they set sail from Dia to Notre Sagesses.

Garon stood on the deck of the ship with Minerva and Celsius behind him, the trio staring out to sea as Garon watched the sunset. "I think it would be prudent if we got some rest. The divine know it will be our last for some time." Garon said as Minerva and Celsius stood behind him, remaining quiet as he spoke. "I thank you for accepting my offer. And I would like to speak with Minerva for a little bit Celsius, if you don't mind." Garon said. "I don't mind… just don't try anything with my sister." Celsius threatened before walking away towards the door inside to their room on the ship, given to them out of gratitude. "What do you want to talk about sir?" Minerva asked as Garon sighed. "To think not even a week ago we met, and now here I am, with both of you at my side, ready to take on a great trial… and a great evil." Garon said as Minerva nodded. "Get to the point Garon." Minerva deadpanned. "I suppose all I can say is… thank you, I have a feeling that we'll all be better off for it." Garon said with a smile as he turned around. "I would hope so." Minerva said, smiling slightly as she stood next to Garon. "I'm not going in to your bed if that's what you want to ask." Minerva said, this time slightly more joking as Garon chuckled. "I wasn't going to, and I wouldn't expect you too." Garon chuckled.

"I suggest we just keep it friendly Garon." Minerva said with a smile smile on her face as both of them looked over the slowly dropping sunset. "Then that is enough." Garon said with a smile. "And… thank you for saving me from that pirate." Minerva said in gratitude as both of them started walking towards their room on the ship.

(Garon/Minerva A support obtained)

(Garon/Celsius C support obtained)

(Stage Clear)

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2

P.S: Lockout (Enemies that attack this unit are silenced)

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Underdog

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Iron Sword, Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Fighter - Nohrian King

Skills: Hp +5, Nobility

P.S: Frontline Royal (Enemies deal -3 damage to unit, unit deals -2 damage to Nohrian units)

Inventory: Silver Axe, Elixir, Hammer

 _AN: Welp that was Port Dia. Now something I want to get out of the way is that when most people make an OC that they make this character with PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWAHS! I didn't do that. Vaati/Minerva is a perfect display of what I think an OC done right, at least in terms of ability should be. Someone who has some power, that they worked for, which Minerva did in four years of training with Patchy, maybe a skill unique to them, which would be Vaati/Minerva's ability to lock and unlock. Kinda like keyblade except more versatile and without the giant club and Heartless after your sorry ass. But besides her strengths Vaati has a lot more weaknesses then strengths. Easily the most obvious being her physical abilities, or complete lack there of, as demonstrated by Abe. But if you remember from the first book she does come from a family of insane nutcases and willing admitted she was somewhat insane… yet she hides it a lot. What happens if she's pushed to the limit and is sorta forced to act like her old family, which she tries to distance herself from? For one no it doesn't have a super mode. But it will be something of a plot point later on… Yuugi isn't the only one who can hold a grudge and with enough insanity and sadness, be willing to act on it more then most… Foreshadowing?_

 _But enough about my little OC rant, back to the chapter. Yeah Celsius and Minerva are now 'officially' Garon's retainers. Minerva's horse is benched for a while, like for the rest of the arc, but it'll be fine, she'll suffer a MASSIVE movement penalty for if this was a game though. Also Garon's not hiding anymore, sure he doesn't look the part but he's back to kickass king, losing the reckless Gamble for the EXP ability Nobility. Next chapter is the Rainbow Sage (Finally!) and the return._

 _Also as for WHY Garon just got a C support from Celsius? That's for you viewers and reviewers to figure out, tell me what you think was the reason Garon got that little C support without a conversation. And guess who captain Abe was based on, should be obvious. Out for now!_


	7. Chapter 6 With Great Power

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem._

 _Well after life finally stopped kicking me in the ass and leaving me on the floor, I'm finally back. And now it's time for the Rainbow Sage chapter. Most of you know the gimmick of the chapter, and trust me I'm going to enjoy this. Most people call the Seven fold sanctuary an easy chapter, and I can see why, but while YOU can see the stats of enemies, your army or in this case, Garon, Minerva and Celsius, can't tell that the generals are magic immune and will take an axe hit like a train. Trust me it's interesting. Also please leave a review!_

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist (Horseless)

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Underdog

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Iron Sword, Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Hp +5, Nobility

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Silver Axe, Elixir, Hammer

Chapter 6: With Great Power

 _BGM: To a Foreign Land – Fire Emblem Fates_

The town of Notre Sagesses. A quaint village in the middle of next to nowhere out on an island. But it held one thing that made it noteworthy. It held the path to the Sevenfold Sanctuary, the domain of the Rainbow Sage.

As the boat from the mainland pulled into the dock a trio of heroes in the making were standing by the gangplank ready to get off and get moving. The sailors on the ship saluting Garon and his retainers as they got off. "We'll be waiting here for you to return Milord." The sailor in charge said with a salute as Garon shook his head. "Put your arms down men, If we don't return within two days you have permission to leave without us. I would rather you not be put behind schedule because of our task." Garon said nicely as the sailors stopped saluting. "Yes sir!" They chanted together as they started getting on with their own task, unloading the supplies and trade goods they had brought from the mainland.

"That was nice of you." Minerva complimented as Garon led them into Notre Sagesses and towards the town's gate. "Just because I am a king does not give me the right to treat those who serve me like horse dung. Respect in my book should be earned, not given." Garon said as the walked together. "A wise sentiment." Celsius said with a smile as Garon nodded. "I wish it was easier to earn from some people." Minerva muttered in annoyance, remembering the ever annoying Taoists led by Miko, who was a pain in the ass.

"Sounds like you two have had such issues before?" Garon asked as they walked. It was better to make some conversation while they could in his opinion. "You have got not idea." Minerva complained. "Is this about her again?" Celsius asked before Minerva nodded. "She's annoying." Celsius added, crossing her arms. "Not to be left out, but who are you talking about?" Garon asked as Minerva rolled her eyes. "No one important, just someone we've done business with before, and she was a pain in the ass." Minerva said, her tone one of rather bitter taste. 'Something tells me you were on the receiving end of this 'annoyance'.' Garon thought.

"So what do you think this trial will be like?" Garon asked, trying to get an opinion from his new retainers as Minerva sighed. "We've never heard of it before now, my best guess would probably be a test of strength and mind but that's just me." Minerva answered as Celsius put her hand on her chin and rubbed it in thought with closed eyes… before accidently running into a wall because she wasn't looking.

"Ow…" Celsius muttered as she got up, Garon chuckling as Minerva helped her younger sister up. "Alright then, no rest for the wicked, let's make our way to the top of the mountain, and the to the Sevenfold Sanctuary!" Garon commanded as they left the town, with the mountain in their sight.

 _BGM: Premonition – Fire Emblem Fates_

Near the top of the mountain the sun was already setting as Garon, Celsius and Minerva had made their way slowly up the mountain, no thanks in part due to Minerva's very poor physical shape and health. "Why does this place have to be at the top of a mountain?" Minerva complained, her voice strained as she breathed heavily before sitting down on the stone path next to the mountain wall.

"Now now Minerva, nothing like a healthy walk to build your strength, the divine dragons know you need it." Garon said kindly as Celsius handed Minerva a canteen of water, which Minerva accepted and drank with a sigh. "Garon I've been like this for nearly six years, and I've been traveling with my sister for most of that without a horse, I'm just naturally frail, that and my long line of previous injuries doesn't help." Minerva admitted as Garon helped her up with her hand.

"Yet your are sharp in mind for where you are frail in body, very sharp." Garon said, trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Garon, but that's not going to work." Minerva said quietly as she put her arm around Celsius, who was helping her up the mountain. "I'm not lying, you are very smart and tactical Minerva." Garon said as he looked out over the setting sun, Minerva and Celsius joining him in watching the sunset.

"Still… it's a nice view." Garon said as Minerva and Celsius looked up at him. "Yeah." Celsius said as Minerva kept breathing heavily. "Just hold on a little longer Minerva, we are almost at the top of the mountain." Garon said to try and give her comfort. "Thank… goodness." Minerva said, trying to find the right word that wouldn't give anything away, but Garon writ her hesitation off as the fatigue.

Slowly continuing up the mountain within a few minutes the Sevenfold Sanctuary came into view as Garon, Minerva and Celsius looked up at the structure jutting out of the mountain. "Impressive." Minerva complimented panting. "Yeah… I want a place like that." Celsius said, imagining having a house in a mountain. "Please don't." Minerva said, knowing that if they had a place like that she would die of sheer exhaustion by walking in this world. "No you don't get a mountain side castle Celsius." Garon said chuckling as he led Minerva and Celsius to the entrance of the Sanctuary.

 _BGM: A Dark Fall – Fire Emblem Fates_

Garon pushed open the door to the sanctuary with a large heave, cobwebs falling off the door as Celsius and Minerva followed him in, the door shutting behind them with a large thud. "Ok that's creepy." Minerva deadpanned as Garon pulled his axe off his back, Celsius grabbing her sword as Minerva held her wind tome and mend staff. "You all must tired after such a long climb." A loud voice said, reverberating throughout the sanctuary as Garon, Minerva and Celsius all started looking around for whoever was speaking. "However! If you wish to meet the Rainbow Sage you must pass the trials ahead!" The voice said once more as two flashes of light filled the room they were standing in on either side.

When the light died down two staircases had appeared, going down seemingly to nowhere as Garon, Minerva and Celsius all looked at each other with a shrug. "Guess we have to choose our path." Garon said, looking between the two staircases as Minerva looked up at the windows. "Up there, there are two buildings on each side of this one, the stair cases must lead into them, Celsius, try to see if you can climb up to the windows and see if you can look into the windows of the other buildings." Minerva said, already putting her mind to work as Celsius nodded. "On it sis!"

Celsius took a running start before jumping up and clinging onto the windowsill and putting herself up to look through the window, her arms straining as she took a quick peek at the building on the right through the windows. Dropping down she reported her finding. "Ok so the building on the right has got a bunch of guys in cloth with what looks like fans and more books." Celsius said, not knowing how to describe it better as Garon crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Sounds like Hoshidan and Nohrian magic users… must be servants of the sage then." Garon said as Celsius took another run and tried to peak through the right building. "I see guys in armor with this one!" Celsius called before letting go of the windowsill and walking back to Minerva and Garon.

"Ok… we can either fight magic users… or an armored force." Minerva muttered as Garon nodded. "Then the answer is simple, we fight the magic users." Garon proclaimed as Minerva and Celsius looked to him for an explanation. "Magic users are usually frail, not because of their physical ability but mostly in part to the fact they wear cloth rather then armor. So it would be better for us to attack them before they can attack us." Garon said, Minerva and Celsius nodding, seeing his logic.

"Right then, here we go." Minerva said as Garon led them through the staircase on the right, the room they came out in having two onmyoji and a sorcerer inside. Garon ran up to one, who didn't even move as he swung his axe both on the the sorcerer.

Garon was surprised when his axe impacted the skull of the phantom and it didn't even flinch before blasting him back with a strong fireball, throwing him into the wall as it and the other magic users advanced. "Dammit… what the hell?" Garon complained as he stood up, the staircase they had come up disappearing into the floor, leaving them trapped with the sorcerer and sages.

"EAT THIS!" Celsius yelled, running up to the onmyoji that had sent Garon flying and swinging her Nohrian blade in an attempt to the phantom in half, but like with Garon's axe the blade just bounced off the onmyoji, not leaving as much as a nick as the sage blasted her back with a fireball, leaving her wounded as she clutched her sword arm. "Ow…" Celsius complained as Garon looked up. "Dammit… we were tricked, these things are immune to physical weapons, and odds are the armored phantoms were immune to magic." Garon complained as he winced in pain. "Then I'll handle this." Minerva proclaimed as she stood in front of Garon and Celsius with her wind tome already open.

Throwing her hand holding her staff out a blast of wind came from her hand, the wind slamming into the onmyoji phantom and causing it to dissipate into smoke as the other two phantoms advanced on Minerva, ignoring Celsius and Garon in an attempt to kill the greater threat. "O no you don't!" Celsius yelled upon seeing them move towards Minerva, jumping in front of her sister before running at the onmyoji with her eyes closed. "YOU'RE DONE!" Celsius shouted as she ran her blade right through the phantom, her blade engulfed in light as the phantom still shrugged off the blow, but just barely as it was now limping slightly as the light from Celsius' sword entered her, mending her wounds slightly. "Sol… a skill of a hero that takes the wounds you inflict on an enemy to heal yourself." Garon muttered as Minerva used her mend to staff to heal Garon.

The sage Celsius had attacked rounded on her, throwing out a ball of lightning as Celsius jumped backwards to dodge it before running at the onmyoji with her sword, swinging it hard in an attempt to bisect the weaken onmyoji. And due to her critical strike from before the weakened onmyoji's great defenses were unable to hold up to her blade this time, causing it to dissipate into smoke as the sorcerer now stood alone, but not before trying to summon a ring of darkness around Minerva's feet.

Garon pushed Minerva out of the way, causing the Nosferatu spell to misfire as Minerva took her own shot at the phantom with her wind spell, destroying it in a single shot as a staircase appeared on the other side of the room for them to climb up. "That went as well as it could have." Garon complained as he sighed for his tactical blunder, he should have expected the Rainbow Sage would have trials to trick those who sought his power. "It's not your fault Garon, at least we can proceed now, this time I'll lead and blast the next one we see once I see them." Minerva said as she healed Celsius, who despite her Sol attack healing her by quite a bit, she was still injured a little bit.

"Alright then, let's move it." Garon commanded as they proceed to the next room, this time with Minerva in the lead as the net three soldiers in the room guarded as chest, the staircase disappearing behind them as soon as they were in. The three phantoms inside were a hero, and two masters of arms, each of them holding steel swords as Garon brandished his axe and Celsius held her sword out in front of her. "Stay close to me and we'll get through this." Minerva said as she threw out a wind spell at the phantom hero, the spell impacting the false being and causing it to dissipate into smoke as both masters of arms advanced on them.

Garon swung his axe at one of the phantoms, the phantom locking his blade with his silver axe as Minerva followed up, blasting the currently occupied phantom with a gust of wind magic, weakening it but not killing it as Garon jumped backwards. "This ends NOW!" Garon called as he swung his axe, cleaving the weakened phantom in two and causing it to dissipate into smoke.

Celsius was having a much easier time as she jumped around the phantom's swings, getting her won hits in and weakening the defensively powerful phantom slowly but surely. Minerva however, after following up on Garon had followed up on Celsius, blasting the weakened phantom with wind magic, causing it to dissipate as well as a staircase formed in the corner of the room. "Good work you two." Garon complimented as Minerva went for the chest and Celsius smiled with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed, but she had forgotten to sheath her sword as it was poking out from behind her head.

"Hey Garon. Look at this" Minerva called out as she tried to pull something out of the chest, and was failing to do so as Garon chuckled and walked over to her. "What is it Minerva?" Garon asked as Minerva tried, and still failed to pull whatever it was out of the chest, as she was panting and holding a long handle in her small hands. Garon chuckled as he grabbed the handle himself before pulling whatever it was out. It was a large axe with a very interesting design. "Impressive…" Garon muttered nodding his head as he held the axe in front of him before putting it on his shoulder. "Let's move it." Garon commanded, leading both girls through the stairs and too the next room.

 _BGM: A Dark Fall (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

In the next room two great masters armed with lances and a master ninja were stationed there as Garon led Minerva and Celsius into the room, the stairs disappearing behind them as the three enemies started advancing towards them. The ninja attacking first, throwing his shuriken past Garon and Celsius at Minerva, who ducked as it impacted the wall behind her.

Celsius saw red as she ran at one of the great masters, who swung its lance at her, but it just glanced off her as she swung for it's head. Her blade nicked the side of the phantom's head, sending it staggering backwards only for Celsius to follow up by planting her sword right into it's skull.

Garon fared a lot better then her as he ran at the other great master with his new axe, swinging it hard and planting the axe right into the phantom's head, causing it to dissipate into smoke in an instant as Minerva blasted the ninja with a gust of wind, knocking it back into Celsius, who planted her sword right into it's back, causing it to despite into smoke as the final staircase opened up. "That was a heck of a lot easier." Celsius said, smiling as Garon looked at the axe he had picked up, before nodding his head. "But this must be our final trial." Garon said as he led Minerva and Celsius up the stairs one last time.

At the top of the stairs stood a berserker with a silver axe and a onmyoji flanked by two generals. "Congratulations on making it here, but this is your final trial, defeat me and you shall be allowed to see the Rainbow Sage." The onmyoji phantom said in the same voice that had beckoned them into choosing a path. When he finished his speech the berserker in front of them ran towards them, trying to swing it's axe at Celsius and Garon, who jumped out of the way as they both counter attack, Celsius planting her sword into it's head as Garon cleaved it with his axe, causing it to dissipate instantly as the generals started moving.

Minerva and Garon took the lead this time, Minerva blasting the left general with wind magic, pushing it back slightly as Garon ran up to the other general with his hammer, smashing it into the armored unit with ease. Within seconds both had dissipated as the onmyoji stood before them alone.

"You have past that trial, but now you must pass one more." The onmyoji said as a swordmaster appeared behind it before pairing up with the phantom. "I'VE GOT THIS!" Celsius shouted as she ran past Garon and Minerva, tackling the swordmaster as the onmyoji spun around to try and blast Celsius with magic, only for Garon to plant his new axe into the phantom's skull, causing it to dissipate into smoke as Celsius stabbed the phantom sword master into smoke. "Celsius, calm down." Minerva said, Celsius looking up and breathing in and out before getting up and sheathing her sword.

 _BGM: As All Stars Fall – Fire Emblem Fates_

Behind her the door opened to the final room, Garon leading Minerva and Celsius into it as an old man stood inside, leaning on his wooden staff before speaking. "So… King Garon of Nohr graces my sanctuary… but unlike his rival he does so with allies rather then a divine weapon…" The man said. "And you must be the Rainbow Sage… I'm sorry for barging into your home like this." Garon said in apology as the Sage turned around. "It gets rather lonely up here from time to time, it's fine… now why did you come to my sanctuary?" The sage asked as Garon sighed. "Tell the truth… the whole truth." Minerva told him as Garon closed his eyes.

"Originally I came here so that I would once more be Sumeragi's equal… but now I came here seeking the power I need to stop a madman who is using the innocent and turning them into monsters of great power." Garon said as he knelt before the sage, putting his new axe on the floor next to him. "Please Rainbow Sage, I ask for your blessing and your power to help me stop Nergal and his army of faceless horrors." Garon said as the Rainbow Sage looked down on him, smiling.

"You already have young king, the journey and the battles before this were your trials, and from them you all have grown stronger… but if this threat is as great as you say it is then I suppose I can grant you a gift to help put an end to this dark wizard." The Rainbow Sage said as he looked at the axe. "Bölverk… a weapon of my own design. Without my blessing it is simply a good axe, but with my blessing it shall assist you in stopping the dark druid. And after that it is yours to keep young king." The Rainbow Sage said as Garon looked up at him. "Raise Bölverk high and I shall grant it my blessing." The Rainbow Sage commanded as Garon grasped the axe before raising it above his head as the Sage closed his eyes.

" _I who forged this great axe… I who committed the great sin, I who wove the divine colors… I call you now to grant this weapon sacred strength!"_ The Rainbow Sage chanted as light surrounded Bölverk, Garon closing his eyes as he stood up before the light died down. When it had died down a faint purple glow was surrounding the blade of Bölverk. "It is done." The Rainbow Sage said as Garon opened his eyes and looked at his new axe. "When you go through that door you shall find yourselves back in Notre Sagesses… and please, never forget your kindness and your virtue... all of you." The Rainbow Sage said, finally noting Minerva and Celsius as Garon turned around to face his retainers.

"Thank you sage… now it is time we find Zonta and and put an end to Nergal's scheme." Garon said as he walked past Minerva and Celsius through the door, the two girls about to follow him as the Rainbow Sage spoke once more. "I know you two are not of this world… or of this time." He said, both of them blinking as the sage smiled slightly. "It does not matter… what does is that you keep him safe. While you will not be able to prevent all this world's suffering and death you will be able to lessen the blow it inflicts… and I implore both of you to make Nohr a better place. Now go… Vaati and Cirno." The Rainbow Sage said with a glint in his eyes as Minerva and Celsius looked at each other before backing up. "You're creepy." Celsius blurted out before running through the door, dragging Minerva with her as the sage chuckled. "Ah youth these days… no sense of patience." He muttered.

(Stage Clear!)

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist (Horseless)

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2, Rally Spectrum

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

 _AN: And there it is… the Rainbow Sage chapter. And a minor Origin story to Garon's personal axe Bölverk as a weapon made by the Rainbow Sage… call it canon in this story that Bölverk and the Hagakure Blade(s) are not Divine weapons but Blessed weapons of the sage. And now onto the skills! Sol is an obvious one as Celsius is a hero, who learns Sol naturally through combat. Rally Spectrum for Vaati seems broken right? Well I have several reasons for this, and most of them are for story purposes. Rally Resistance, which is what Strategists normally learn is for a lack of a better word, shit. Rally Spectrum is what you would call a 'good at all but master of none' Rally, as the one rallying is not affected by it. And for story purposes Minerva/Vaati is getting spectrum. I contemplated giving her either Rally Magic or Rally strength, but I decided on Spectrum to get an even mix. That and the running joke of Minerva being ' very weak but quite skilled'._

 _A now onto the elephant in the room, Garon and the Blow skills. Well this has story purposes too. I call them as part of the blessing on Bölverk, a beast on the offensive but weak on the defensive, which in my opinion counters what the Hagakure Blade(s) do, good on defense, ass on the offense._

 _As for the Rainbow Sage knowing that Minerva and Celsius were Vaati and Cirno? Well to be honest not even I know, it just sorta came out… but then again that old guy seems to know everything, like every OTHER wise mentor figure who knows literally everything he shouldn't except the bad guys evil plan. Also don't ask where the Iron Sword or Silver Axe went, like the sword is used or the silver axe is going to be relevant ever again._

 _Before I sign off on my rambling I want to close with, if this was a game or like a DLC for Fates, it would be that taste of power with Garon, using the UNSTOPPABLE FORCE OF THE KING OF NOHR! I wanted to do that… I really wanted to do that. But on that note leave a review telling me what you think!_


	8. Chapter 7 Great Responsibility

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem._

 _Welp here we are, the final battles of the Garon Arc. The invasion of Nergal's town and his mansion. And Garon is packing a good deal of firepower. But I'm going to say it right now, the Unit Roster for this chapter is LONG, so don't be surprised if you don't see the actual chapter for a little bit. But with that said please read and review!_

 _And without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist (Horseless)

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2, Rally Spectrum

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

Zonta

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Strong Riposte, Quick Draw, Good Fortune

P.S: Hit and Run

Inventory: Steel Blade, Armorslayer,

Tirado

Class: Knight

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Seal Defense

P.S: Hidden Power (When fighting without allies within two spaces gain +3 dmg, – 3 dmg taken)

Inventory: Steel Lance, Blessed Lance, Vulnerary

Nichol

Class: Wyvern Rider

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge, Miracle

P.S: Death Seeker (The closer this unit is to death the stronger it becomes, to a max of +10 dmg)

Inverntory: Killer Axe, Hand Axe

Cavaliers (x2)

Inventory: Steel sword, Steel Lance

Outlaws (x2)

Inventory: Steel Bow

Dark Mages (x3)

Inventory: Thunder, Fire, Nosferatu

Chapter 7: Great Responsibility

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 11 Follow Me!_

After meeting the Rainbow Sage and getting his blessing, alongside the Blessed weapon Bölverk, Garon and his retainers had boarded the ship back to the main land, arriving at Port Dia once more without any hassle. And for Minerva's sake, decided to pay a quick visit to the stable to check up on her injured horse.

At the stable Garon stood in front of the counter, Bölverk on his back as the man at the counter spoke. "The lass' horse is healing nicely, but it will still be a while before it's ready to carry anyone or anything, though you said some soldiers would be coming by to pick her up in a while, and he'll be ready to make the trip by then." The stable master said as Minerva was on her knees next to her horse, petting it on the muzzle.

"Good… we need to rent some horses so that we can make the journey north, after all we still have one last stop before we head home." Garon said, grabbing a pouch of gold from his bag and tossing it on the counter for the stable master to take. "Alright, I'll have three horses saddled up and ready to ride to your destination, though they'll be coming back on their own afterwards." The stable master said as he took the gold. "You trust your horses to do that?" Garon asked, confused. "Yeah… wouldn't be the first time though. They take their sweet time coming back, but they always come back." The stable master complained as he went into the back to get the horses ready.

"Sis, come on we can't stay all day." Celsius complained as Minerva stood up, and dusted her pants a bit. "I know, I just wanted to say good bye… it's nice to have a animal that doesn't constantly try to harm me though." Minerva said. "Don't worry, he'll be waiting for us when we return to Nohr Minerva, now let's go." Garon said, easing Minerva's worries as they stepped outside, the stable master coming in from around back with three horses and their reins.

"Here you go. Take care now!" The stable master said after handing them the reins. Each of them getting on their horses and getting ready to ride. "Um… I'm not so sure about this…" Celsius muttered as she held the reins of the horse she was on tightly. "It will be fine Sis, just don't panic." Minerva said, trying to ease her sister. At that Garon chuckled before speaking. "Will you two stop squabbling, we have to go!" Garon said. "HIYAH!" Garon called, his horse rearing back as he snapped the reins, and instantly he was off.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Celsius called, snapping the reins of her horse… which caused it to dash after Garon at a speed Celsius wasn't expecting, causing her to drop the reins with a yelp as she clung to the horse's neck with closed eyes. "After them." Minerva called, snapping the reins of her horse much more gently and getting her horse to follow Garon and her sister.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 14 Land of Promise_

It had taken a day of riding nonstop but the trio had reached Fort Renvall, and outside the fort they had bid farewell to their horses as they left back for Port Dia, leaving the trio standing outside Renvall. "Here's hoping that Zonta gathered the troops we need." Garon said, as Minerva was comforting Celsius and healing her bruises she had gained from riding her horse very badly. "Can I never ride a horse again?" Celsius complained as Minerva healed her bruises with her staff. "Suck it up Celsius, you just have to be calm with the horse." Minerva said, petting Celsius's head as Garon banged his fist on the door of Renvall.

"ZONTA! OPEN UP WE'RE BACK!" Garon called before backing up. Slowly the door was pushed open and out came Zonta himself surprisingly. "Well well if it isn't the king and his crew, I'm guessing you were successful on your end?" Zonta asked in a cheery voice as Garon nodded. "Yes, we met the Rainbow Sage and I got what we needed… Bölverk, a blessed axe made by the Sage." Garon said, Zonta nodding before frowning. "I wish I could say I was as successful, but I called in everyone I could get, but even so we are extremely shorthanded… but these guys have got some dam good success rates for their line of work. So let me introduce you to them." Zonta said, beckoning Garon, Minerva and Celsius to follow him.

Walking into the near empty fort they past nothing but bare walls and bloody spots from where their previous visit to the fort had led to. "I got an old friend of mine, Tirado to led his aid to us, but his forces are extremely thin, consisting of only two outlaws and a pair of mages, but Tirado himself is nothing to sneeze at, and I got another old friend, Nichol to help us, he seems to think we are all going to die and he wants to live through this battle either way though, he's got a pair of cavaliers with him though, so nothing to special." Zonta said as he pushed open the door to the fort's war room, which had a knight and a wyvern rider standing inside, the knight standing before the map on the table and the wyvern rider leaning up against the wall.

"Milord Garon, a pleasure to meet you… I'm sorry to report that I abandoned the army for my own selfish gains, but I see that I was wrong if you wish to face down this dark druid." Tirado said, saluting Garon who raised an eyebrow before Zonta spoke. "Cut the crap Tirado, you're no worse then I am so suck it up." Zonta said as Tirado stopped saluting before rolling his eyes. "Well I for one see no need to be court martialed despite what we are doing, I just want to avoid that outcome." Tirado said rudely.

"You both are risking a lot more then just a court martial, you are risking death, and I for one don't wish to die." Nichol said rudely, the young wyvern rider leaning up against the wall apathetic to their plight. "None of you are getting court martialed for this, I already had better ideas for what to do with Zonta seeing as how dedicated he is to protecting the neutral lands, I wanted to offer him a job and it's up to you if you want to join him." Garon said as Minerva and Celsius entered the war room behind him.

"By all means, let's hear it." Zonta said as Garon nodded. "I wanted to offer Zonta a resubmission into the Nohrian army, but station him here in the neutral lands with a contingent of soldiers to help keep the peace in these lands. And either of you would be welcome to join him after this is over, and before you two ask the pay will be handsome." Garon said to entice the less… morally inclined. "How much we talking?" Nichol asked rudely as Garon spoke. "Ten thousand a year for each of you, along with supplies shipments." Garon offered. "Consider it done Milord." Zonta said, smirking. He could protect his people and still get rich with this deal. "I'll sign on as well." Tirado said, bowing in respect as Nichol huffed. "You both are naïve, after this I'm leaving." Nichol said as Garon nodded. "Then at the very least allow me to compensate you in advance if you are going to leave after this." Garon said as he pulled out another bag of gold before tossing it on the war table, which Nichol accepted with a huff. "I'll stick around for what you're paying me to do though." Nichol said as Garon nodded.

"Good, because we march for this town in the morning." Garon said before pointing to the town Nergal had taken over on the map, those in the war room nodding before leaving to do their own things for the night.

 _ **Zonta/Celsius C Support**_

 _BGM: As All Stars Fall – Fire Emblem Fates_

That night at the fort roof Celsius was sitting on the wall of the fort, swinging her legs over the side when Zonta came up behind her. Contemplating whether to surprise her to just sit next to her he decided on the later knowing that it could accidently send her over the edge. Sitting next to her he decided to speak. "It's a wonderful night isn't it?" Zonta asked as Celsius nodded. "Yeah. Me and sis have always been a bit more nocturnal then most, then again a lot of our friends spent the night awake as well." Celsius said, Zonta raising an eyebrow before realizing that Celsius was apparently not thinking about what she was saying, she just seemed to be responding to his question, odds were she didn't even realize he was here.

"You know in Nohr is always night… and in Hoshido it's always day. Only in the lands between do we get to experience both." Zonta said before sighing. "It's part of the reason I came back… guess I never was a night person like a native Nohrian." Zonta said somberly as he waited for Celsius' answer. "Really? I've heard stories of a place where it's always night… somewhere called the Artic… Sis said it's a cold and dark place, yet has a mystifying feel all it's own… I want to go there someday." Celsius said as Zonta chuckled. "Sounds like a wasteland, why would anyone live there, let alone go there?" Zonta asked.

"Sis said that every once in a while in the Arctic there are these colorful lights in the sky, a dancing river in the night… she called it the aurora… That's why I want to go there with my Sis. So that we can see the mystical lights." Celsius said, smiling as she looked up at the night sky. "Hmm… you know something like that seems like it would be worth the trip… Well, I can't stay up all night… good talk Celsius." Zonta said before getting up and going back to the stairs leading into the fort. "Thanks Zonta. For listening to me." Celsius said, surprising Zonta as he didn't think she had actually be lucid during that entire conversation. Chuckling Zonta decided to leave Celsius to her own devices.

 _ **Garon/Nichol C Support**_

 _BGM: The Wistful Wilds – Fire Emblem Fates_

While Zonta had been talking to Celsius, inside the fort Garon had found and started speaking to Nichol, the apathetic yet strong willed wyvern rider. "Hold, Nichol. I want to speak to you." Garon said as he cornered Nichol, who was standing alone in his room, polishing his axe. "What do you want 'king'." Nichol replied rudely as Garon walked in. "I want to ask… why didn't you accept my offer? It provides you with everything you would need, shelter, food, money, yet you said no." Garon said as Nichol huffed.

"Not everyone wants to live life under the rule of a king… I don't want to waste my meaningless life serving you, or anyone." Nichol said as he looked at the blade of his polished axe. "So it's freedom? I can understand that." Garon said. "Can you? Or are you just guessing what freedom truly is?" Nichol shot back. "Then tell me… what is freedom to you?" Garon asked as Nichol sighed before putting down his axe.

"Freedom is choice… my choice. And it's my choice to use my pathetic existence to go where the wind takes me. It's dangerous, it's wild, and it will kick you in the ass, but there is nothing better in the meaningless existence of life then the feeling of freedom. It is the one thing that drives me forward." Nichol said as Garon raised an eyebrow. "But you wouldn't know what that's like, seeing as how you've grown up surrounded by your walls and soldiers, sending them to die for you wars and needless endeavors!" Nichol snarled as Garon shook his head calmly. "I simply wish to keep my people safe… While I do not wish for my men to die doing so, protecting the innocent is the highest priority to me." Garon said as Nichol huffed in annoyance. "You naïve king… you'll never understand." Nichol said before motioning Garon to leave.

Garon took the hint and left, before not before leaving a second pouch of gold on the deck by the door. "Then take this and use it to your hearts content." Garon finished before closing the door, leaving Nichol to walk up to the pouch and take it in his hand before sighing. "Thanks…" He muttered silently.

 _ **Minerva/Celsius B Support**_

 _BGM: What Can You Do? – Fire Emblem Fates_

Minerva yawned as she wandered the halls of fort Renvall before hearing a rather loud crash, following by the sounds of Celsius' annoyed tone. Sighing Minerva walked towards the sound before slowly pushing open the door to see what was happening inside. Her eyes going wide as she blinked at what she saw.

Celsius was trying to pull a lance out of her chest, impaled right where her heart was, and several other lances on the floor, along with a broken shelf above her. "Celsius… what did you do?" Minerva asked, surprising Celsius and causing her to yelp and let go of the lance currently impaled in her chest. "N-Nothing sis!" Celsius said quickly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly with the lance sticking straight out of her chest, the handle right in front of Minerva's face.

Sighing Minerva walked into the room before closing and locking the door behind her. "Alright… how do we fix this." Minerva muttered, annoyed as Celsius kept her eyes closed as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "You pull, and I'll try to pull as well." Minerva suggested as Celsius nodded. "Got it sis." Celsius said quietly. Placing her hands on the lance Minerva waited until Celsius was ready before both girls pulled, the lance coming unstuck from Celsius' chest with a wet pop before going flying into the air with Celsius' heart on the end of it before landing behind Minerva and splattering the floor with blood as the wound on Celsius started to close.

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed that…" Minerva complained as Celsius chuckled weakly as blood poured down her chest from the hole slowly closing as Minerva sighed before pulling her staff off her back and using it to speed up the healing process. "You need to be more careful, we are hiding as actual mortals right now, not immortals who come back after getting stabbed through the heart and torn to shreds." Minerva chided Celsius. "Yeah I understand sis." Celsius moaned in complained as Minerva turned around with a sigh, turning before stepping on one of the lances on the floor.

Slipping on the lance and crashing to the stone floor hard the lance Minerva had stepped on went flying into the air… before landing right on Minerva's heart spear tip first. "Ow…" Minerva complained with a wince as Celsius giggled childishly. "Help me get this out." Minerva complained as she stood up slowly, wincing in pain as she and Celsius tried to pull the lance out of her chest.

They got it out easily enough, but this time Celsius was left holding the lance with Minerva's heart mounted on the end as the hole in Minerva's chest slowly healed. "Cirno… this never happened. Get rid of the evidence." Minerva deadpanned. "On it sis!" Celsius said with a giggle and a mock salute. 'Something tells me that hiding is going to be a lot harder then I thought…' Minerva thought in her head.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 15 Binding Vow_

The next morning Garon stood in from of Renvall with Minerva and Celsius at his sides. In front of him was Zonta, Tirado, Nichol, and their gathered forces. "I'm not going to lie to you… Some of us might not make it out of this campaign alive." Garon said as he started pacing. The gathered mercenaries all looked to each other before shrugging, not like danger wasn't always prevalent in their line of work.

"Our enemy is the dark druid Nergal, who has been turning innocent people into faceless horrors stronger then any man. But we know one weakness, they CAN be killed, and they are weak to magic and weapons that break armor, and odds are they are weak to holy weapons as well." Garon said, addressing the troops as they nodded, Tirado pulling out a lance he had, a blessed lance that he would be putting to good work that day.

"Now I ask all of you to fight with me! FOR OUR ENEMY!" Garon yelled as he pulled Bölverk off his back before spinning around and pointing his axe to the north. "IS AT HONNOJI!" Garon yelled, the men rallying with him, raising their fists into the air at his speech, except the ever apathetic Nichol. "NOW MARCH FORWARD!" Garon called as he sheathed his axe and ran past the crowd of mercenaries with Celsius following close behind him, the rest of the mercs sans Nichol and Minerva following after them at a quick pace as Nichol mounted his wyvern. "Come on, he told he you can't walk that well. So you're riding with me." Nichol deadpanned as Minerva nodded, grabbing his hand and getting onto his wyvern as they took off after the main group towards the town of Honnoji, where Nergal would fall.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 31 Sacred Strength_

Hours later the 'army' had arrived at Honnoji, the sun high in the sky as they stood before the town gate, Nergal's faceless milling about, unaware as to the army right outside the gate as Nichol landed right next to Garon and let Minerva off his wyvern. "No need for talk! Let's do this! CHARGE!" Garon called as he ran into the town with the men at his back. "Everyone, stick together." Minerva called out before they followed after him running into the town as the faceless turned towards the army charging down the street of the town. A loud roar echoing through the town as Faceless started pouring out of the alleyways and buildings.

"Form your ranks! Hold together!" Garon called as Tirado, Celsius and Zonta formed up next to him, the two outlaws climbing up the sides of the buildings to get a better vantage point to shoot from as Nichol took to the air and readied his throwing axe. Taking aim the wyvern rider used his thumb to aim for the closest faceless before throwing his axe, the sharp throwing weapon flying straight and true before planting itself into the skull of a faceless, but that only seemed to enrage it as it roared in pain before running at Tirado.

"Not good enough." Tirado claimed as he raised his shield, the faceless swinging at him as he blocked it, but cringed as he felt the metal dent from the sheer power of the faceless before he moved his shield away and planted his blessed lance into the faceless' body, causing it to fall over, dead.

The cavaliers started charging, running straight through the lines of faceless, swinging their swords in an attempt to wound the faceless, but only succeeding in closing themselves off from the rest of the group as the faceless formed up on them as one swung for one of the riders horses, sending the rider flying as his horse died from the impact of the rock solid fist. The rider flew through the air before crashing into the side of a building. Groaning in pain he tried to get up, only for a faceless to grab his foot.

Screaming in panic he tried to get away as the faceless held him upside down before swinging the cavalier over its head, slamming him into the dirt over and over, killing the cavalier as the other tried to ride to his comrade's rescue, only to get slammed in off his horse by the body of his friend and into the crowd of faceless to his death. "MEN DOWN!" Tirado called as he fought off another faceless with his blessed lance, the beasts wary of him and his holy weapons.

"Idiots… trying to play the heroes." Minerva muttered as she blasted a gust of magic wind at a Faceless, sending it flying back into the horde, only to get right back up, covered in cuts. "Don't worry lass, we'll pull through this, so long as no one else acts like an idiot." Zonta said as the dark mages behind him let off their own barrages of lightning and fireballs into the crowd of faceless, burning a few, but the horde kept advancing.

"This isn't working…" Garon growled as he swung Bölverk at a faceless, cutting it down in a single swing as Garon kept on dodging the fists coming for him, Celsius running past him with her sword and jumping on top of a faceless and stabbing it in the back of the head. "STAY DOWN!" Celsius yelled as she kept stabbing the faceless, which kept shaking to try and get her off before it toppled over dead. "That's one way to do it…" Zonta muttered as he swung his armorslayer at a faceless, chopping it's head off before pulling back away from the horde.

"Such wastes of life…" Nichol muttered as he spun his killer axe, the blood thirty axe flowing through the faceless like butter as Nichol made a diving run on the horde, his axe cleaving through several faceless before he pulled up. "Keep fighting!" Tirado called, stabbing a faceless with his blessed lance as the outlaws on the roof pelted the horde with arrows, which might as well as been throwing rocks at the monsters as they shrugged off the arrows.

"We're losing ground! We won't get able to hold them off for much longer!" Tirado called. "Be brave everyone, we need to pull through this." Minerva called, trying to rally the remaining troops as Celsius and Zonta teamed up to take down a single faceless and Garon cut down another with a single swing of Bölverk. "We're going to need a dam miracle if we want to pull through this." Zonta said, cringing as Minerva heal a wound he had taken from a wild swing.

 _BGM: Alight (Storm) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"We've got incoming." Nichol deadpanned as he landed to get his wounds healed. "More faceless?" Garon asked as he cut down another of the horrors. "No… Hoshidan sky knights, and they've got reinforcements." Nichol said. "What are the Hoshidans doing here?" Zonta asked. "It doesn't matter, we'll figure that out if they choose to join us in battle." Garon said as several sky knights landed, and two figures hopped off of the knight's Pegasus.

The first figure was a ninja, his face covered by a muffle to hide his mouth, his flaming red hair a deep contrast to the rest of his outfit, which was made for stealth. The other figure was a swordmaster with a beaming smile and two swords at his sides. "Why did I get the feeling you would be hear Garon?" The man said, smirking as Garon turned around frowning. "Sumeragi… what are you doing here?" Garon asked. Sumeragi gave a hearty laugh before speaking. "Saizo here reported some very disturbing activity coming from his place concerning these monsters… so we came to wipe them out, you?" Sumeragi asked.

"Same thing, except we came to stop the source, the dark druid Nergal, in that mansion!" Garon said, pointing his axe at the mansion in the middle of the town. "Well then… let's team up for this shall we!" Sumeragi said, pulling his swords off his hips and holding them at the ready as Saizo grabbed on of his kunai. "Fine then EVERYONE! ADAVNCE!" Garon called, him and Sumeragi taking the lead as they ran straight into the fray. "FORWARD MEN!" Tirado called, running after then in his heavy armor, running through a faceless with his blessed lance.

"Looks like we aren't dying today…" Nichol muttered, a small smile on his face as he planted his axe into a faceless' head, killing it. "Was there ever any doubt?" Zonta called to him as he bisected a faceless with his armorslayer. "Shut up and focus." Saizo muttered as he threw an array of kunai at the faceless, running up the side of a building and flipping off of it to stab a faceless in the head with a kunai, killing it with a single lethal poke.

"Let's pick up the pace!" Celsius called, running into the fray once more with Minerva behind her. "Hold up." She panted, blasting a faceless with wind as Celsius swung her sword at it, the dual strikes killing the faceless. Above the group the sky knights were making diving runs at the faceless, getting a few stabs in before pulling out. "You all go on ahead! We'll take care of things here!" Zonta called as he went back to back with Tirado.

"You heard the man Garon, Saizo with me!" Sumeragi called as he hacked and slashed his way through the faceless, Saizo following alongside him with practiced ease. "Jerk… Minerva, Celsius, with me." Garon said, beckoning his retainers to follow him past the faceless horde with Sumeragi and Saizo. "On it, come on!" Celsius said, grabbing Minerva's arm as the two ran past the faceless to Garon, who was running after Sumeragi and Saizo.

After the five had left the field it was up to Zonta, Tirado, Nichol and the combined forces of the neutral mercs and the Hoshidan sky knights to clean up the rest of the faceless horde… which was huge. "This is going to be a fucking workout…" Zonta complained. "Tell me about it." Tirado added.

 _(TO BE CONTIUNED!)_

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist (Horseless)

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2, Rally Spectrum

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

Zonta

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Strong Riposte, Quick Draw, Good Fortune

P.S: Hit and Run

Inventory: Steel Blade, Armorslayer,

Tirado

Class: Knight

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Seal Defense

P.S: Hidden Power

Inventory: Steel Lance, Blessed Lance, Vulnerary

Nichol

Class: Wyvern Rider

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge, Miracle

P.S: Death Seeker

Inverntory: Killer Axe, Hand Axe

Sumeragi

Class: Swordmaster

Skills: Astra, Vantage, Swordfaire, Duelist's Blow

P.S: Hoshidan Unity

Inventory: Hagakure Blades (Without downside), Elixir

Saizo the Fourth

Class: Master Ninja

Skills: Lethality, Locktouch, Poison Strike, Shurikenfaire

P.S: A Saizo's Work (Stat drops caused by this unit are doubled)

Inventory: Steel Katana, Barb Shuriken, Sting Shuriken, Spy's Shuriken

 _AN: YEAH! Sumeragi and Saizo (the fourth) crash the party with sky knights! Is it just me or does Hoshido seem to know everything? Then again… ninjas… But yeah! Taste the power! Garon and Sumeragi teaming up to take down Nergal! Remember last chapter how I count the Hagakure blades as a blessed weapon? Welp here's that taste of POWER! So while the kings storm the mansion with their retainers, or in Sumeragi's case retainer, outside the battle rages on. This is it, the 'final' battle of the Garon Arc. What follows will be what happens between now and the Arete Arc…_

 _But besides them we have a young Nichol, who is the boss of Sophie's Paralouge in fates, and Tirado, who is the OTHER boss of Renvall keep. I thought it would be interesting alright, but you have to remember these are mercs, not all of them have the same morals and Nichol is deep in the gray going black. Still he might come back someday. Who knows!_

 _But on that note, until next time._


	9. Endgame: Light and Dark

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem._

 _This is it, our final battle. Outside the mansion the remaining mercenaries and the Hoshidan sky knights are fighting the horde of Faceless to put them down, while inside the mansion Sumeragi and Garon have joined forces to take down Nergal, even though Sumeragi only just found out this insanity was even happening. But still the dark druid is not going down without a fight, he's got some new… projects... to unveil._

 _And without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist (Horseless)

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2, Rally Spectrum

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

Sumeragi

Class: Swordmaster

Skills: Astra, Vantage, Swordfaire, Duelist's Blow

P.S: Hoshidan Unity

Inventory: Hagakure Blades (Without downside), Elixir

Saizo the Fourth

Class: Master Ninja

Skills: Lethality, Locktouch, Poison Strike, Shurikenfaire

P.S: A Saizo's Work (Stat drops caused by this unit are doubled)

Inventory: Steel Katana, Barb Shuriken, Sting Shuriken, Saizo's Star

Endgame: Light and Dark

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 18 Shadows Approach_

Inside Nergal's mansion Sumeragi, Garon, Saizo, Minerva and Celsius were all grouped together as the creaks and moans of the mansion's decaying walls and floors threatened their nerves. Well except for the light hearted Sumeragi of course.

"So Garon, who are the girls? You find yourself even more wives you stallion!" Sumeragi joked with a hearty laugh as Garon failed hide his shame. The faint line of a smile under Saizo's muffler showing just how much he approved of his lord jab at Garon's 'issue'. "We've already discussed his woman problem… and threatened to cut off his balls if he tried anything." Minerva deadpanned as Garon rounded to her, trying to find some sort of retort for his shame as Sumeragi laughed heartily. "That's good! He really needs to learn when to keep it in his pants. But that doesn't answer my question. Who are you lovely ladies?" Sumeragi said, smirking as Garon finally found a retort.

"Shut up Sumeragi, and this is not the time to discuss that issue." Garon said, growling in annoyance as Sumeragi laughed at him. "Not my fault you can't keep in in your pants… how many wives do you have now? Seven? And that's not including your first wife!" Sumeragi said laughing heartily as Garon sulked for a moment before slapping Sumeragi in the face.

"Ok… I deserved that…" Sumeragi muttered as he rubbed his jaw. "Now let's go, we have to kill Nergal." Garon said, ignoring what everyone around him was doing. "He's right!" Celsius declared, pumping her fist as she held her Nohrian blade in her other. "But before we go, just seriously tell me who you are." Sumeragi asked, all serious now.

"We are Garon's new retainers. My name is Minerva, and this is my younger sister Celsius." Minerva said, setting her hand without her staff in it on Celsius' head, who smiled as Sumeragi raised an eyebrow. "Two retainers Garon? I only need one, and even then I don't really need him, but I do appreciate him." Sumeragi said, referring to Saizo, who bowed.

"Say what you will Sumeragi, but they have earned my respect and their position, after all they helped me complete the task you had to cheat to do." Garon said, Sumeragi's eyes going wide. "You didn't." He growled as Garon nodded. "Yes… I did." Garon said, verbally butting heads with Sumeragi as he showed him Bölverk. "Asshole." Sumeragi complained. "Jerk." Garon said, rolling his eyes light heartly. "Are they always like this?" Minerva asked quietly, leaning in to Saizo, who sighed. "Whenever they meet." Saizo said quietly in a complaint.

"Hurry up, all of you, they can't hold out there forever." Garon said, taking charge as Minerva and Celsius fell in behind him. "Maybe your mercs can't but my sky knights can hold for as long as they need." Sumeragi said, prideful as Garon ignored him.

Nergal himself was in the large foyer of the mansion, slouched over a table with several cages around him, the horrific monsters inside batting against the magically binding cages. "Quiet you mutts, I'm working." Nergal commanded, snapping his fingers and causing each cage to electrify with dark lightning, shocking all the creatures into a whimpering state before Nergal hmfed and returned to his work.

On the other side of the room, behind a large bookcase Garon and the rest of the party was hiding from Nergal's sight, Sumergai peeking out from behind Garon, who was glaring at the back of Nergal's head. "That's your target? He seems like nothing more then an old loon." Sumeragi said. "Yes… and he's the one who made all those monsters outside, and those in here." Garon said, telling Sumeragi the obvious. "Whatever, Saizo get ready to clean up." Sumeragi said as he walked out from behind the bookcase, confident in his victory as Saizo facepalmed quietly. "Dammit Sumeragi." Garon muttered. "Saizo, go around, we'll keep him from getting himself killed." Garon said, Sazio nodding… something that suggested this hadn't been the first time he had taken Garon's orders rather then Sumeragi's, if only because they benefitted his lord.

 _BGM: Justice RIP (Storm)_

"Hey, you, Nergal!" Sumeragi yelled as he stood in the center of the room, Nergal looking up from his research and turning around to face Sumeragi. "Hmm, another lost soul for my collection." Nergal said, turning around and facing Sumeragi, standing up to his full, rather impressive height. "I'm no lost soul asshole, I'm Sumeragi, king of Hoshido!" Sumeragi called, pulling his Hagakure blades out of their sheaths and leveling one of them at Nergal.

"Rich, poor, king, commoner, all the same to me… now perish in darkness so that I may add you to my collection!" Nergal said, his gruff yet calm voice betraying his power as he raised his hand, a swell of darkness surrounding him in a dark cloud of miasma. Spreading his arms out he expelled the darkness all around the room, most of it condensing above Sumeragi as purple lightning flashed around the room. "Perish now…" Nergal said as a hole of black hole surrounded by a corona of fire expanded in the middle of the room, expelling many more black holes around the room that Sumeragi dodged swiftly before taunting Nergal. "Is that all you've got?" The younger king asked arrogantly. "Far from it." Nergal said, snapping him finger and causing the black hole to explode in a big bang. "Crap…" Sumeragi swore as he braced himself, he knew he wasn't dodging this one.

"My lord!" Sazio called, jumping out from above and landing in front of Sumeragi, bracing himself to take the hit and being blasted back and thrown across the room by the blast, but protecting Sumeragi from the brunt of the blast. "SAIZO!" Sumeragi shouted as Garon and Celsius came up behind him, Minerva going towards Saizo to heal his wounds.

"You arrogant fool." Garon chided Sumeragi, who grunted before turning back towards Nergal. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Sumeragi yelled before running at Nergal. The dark druid simply stood there as Sumeragi ran up at him, yelling wildly as he slashed his blessed blades at the dark druid, but Neragl didn't even flinch as Sumeragi finished his attack. "Impressive… I actually felt that." Nergal said, not even fazed as he flashed a killer smirk. "You'll be an impressive specimen to study." He said before snapping his finger, another black hole forming between him and Sumeagi. "No, you face me now!" Garon called, jumping in front of Sumeragi with Bölverk at the ready. "So pick a god and pray!" Garon yelled before making a hefty swing at Neragl's head, the Dark Druid actually taking a step back as Garon's axe slashed his robe to pieces.

"That… is fucked up." Minerva swore as Celsius tried to keep herself from puking. Next to Minerva Saizo was having a hard time keeping his own cool just looking at Nergal… whatever he had turned himself into. "Ok… that is disgusting…" Sumeragi admitted as Garon's eye twitched.

"So… you actually can see what I have turned myself into… it's amazing what gathering enough power does to you…" Nergal said with a rather psychotic chuckle as he threw off the rest of his robe. His body was heavily mutated, a sickly green color similar to that of the faceless, yet unlike the bulbous and fat monsters his body was buff and heavily muscled. One of his arms was a sickly purple with claws on the end, while his other was mostly human, with green veins. His legs were like tree trunks, build sturdy and strong with massive clawed feet. Nergal took off his turban, allowing the other half of his face to be seen to them. The half of his face previously covered by the turban was a fiery red color, and his eye was an unnatural gold.

"What in name of the divine dragons have you done!" Sumeragi swore as Nergal chuckled. "This, young king… is my power… Magic… and strength as one… No one else can claim to be as strong as I am." Nergal said, a deep growl in his throat with those words as Celsius found her words finally. "I don't care! SHUT UP AND DIE!" Celsius yelled, running up to Nergal yelling with her blade in front of her.

"By all means! Give me your best!" Nergal said, laughing darkly as Celsius yelled again with her sword glowing yellow with Sol's might. "FREEZE ASSHOLE!" Celsius yelled, striking Nergal with all she could muster… and forgetting that she couldn't access her ice powers. Nergal didn't even flinch as Celsius stood before him with wide eyes, breathing hard in actual fear as Nergal pulled his monstrous arm back. "Not good enough." Nergal taunted before swinging his arm, impaling Celsius' stomach with his clawed hand.

"SISTER!" Minerva yelled, running towards Nergal with her staff as Nergal pulled his hand out of Celsius' stomach, the Hero clutching her stomach as she bled, blood pouring from her mouth as Nergal rounded on Minerva with his human hand. "Sorry, but no." Nergal said, snaping his finger with a psychotic smirk as a shroud of darkness surrounded him, before cancelling out.

"SORRY BUT YOU ARE LOCKED OUT!" Minerva yelled before running at Celsius, pulling her away with what little strength she had to heal her. "Um… how did she do that?" Sumeragi asked as Nergal growled in anger as he tried to access his magic. "Her ability… any magic user that attacks her… is silenced!" Garon said with a laugh as he leveled his axe at Nergal. "And now all we have to deal with is the monster himself, not his magic." Garon said, smirking as Sumeragi held his blades high, Saizo taking his position beside them.

"Dam girl… once I deal with you I'll pick her apart slowly and painfully." Nergal threated before rounding on Saizo, Sumeragi and Garon. "Just try us." Sumeragi said, pointing at Nergal. "Weaken him." He commanded, Saizo nodding. "On it." Saizo said, straight and too the point as he ran at Nergal with a shuriken in hand. "You think you can poison me you pitiful ninja?" Nergal said as he swung at Saizo with his lumbering arm.

"Maybe an ordinary ninja can't… but a Saizo can." Saizo boasted as he stabbed Neragl's arm with his personal shuriken. The poison seeping into the monstrous Nergal and weakening him as Nergal tried to shake Saizo off, but the master ninja flipped off of Nergal's arm and threw a barb kunai at Nergal's back, planting the poisoned blade into his veins as the poison started to affect Nergal, weakening him greatly thanks to Saizo's masterfully made poisons.

"My turn!" Sumeragi called, running past Garon at Nergal, his blades at the ready as Nergla tried swinging at the swordmaster. But the king of Hoshido was not one to go down easy as he swung with well places strikes at Nergal's chest, leaving several large bleeding gashes on his chest before flipping backwards and Nergal tried to strike him again. "FOR HOSHIDO!" Sumeragi yelled before running at Nergal and swinging his blades at his human arm, slicing it off and causing blood to spray everywhere as Nergal tried to cover his wound with his other arm.

"You little shit." Nergal growled as Garon leveled his axe with Nergal. "No… that would be you." Garon boasted before running at Nergal. As he was busy trying to not die of blood loss Garon swung Bölverk at Nergal horizontally, but missed as Nergal jumped back. "I've done to much and come to far to die here!" Nergal yelled as he moved his arm away from his bleeding stump and swinging at Garon, who raised Bölverk to block his swing. Gaorn was pushed back as dust from the floor kicked up around him before he lowered his axe and looked off to the side with a smirk. "No… you are going to die here today." Garon said with a smirk as Nergal glared at him.

"REMEMBER ME ASSHOLE!" Celsius yelled as Nergal turned towards her a little to late as Celsius swung her Nohrian blade at Nergal's chest, the dark iron covered in Sol's light as Celsius clutched his stomach with her other hand as the wound healed from her attack on Nergal and Minerva's own healing. "My turn." Minerva said, stepping out from behind a bookcase holding a book from Nergal's stash.

"Make your peace!" Minerva said quietly as she opened the book Aura, rings of light surrounding her before firing at Nergal, pushing the monster back as he grunted in pain. "YoU ArE WoRtHlEsS, YoU aRe InSeCtS bEfOrE mE!" Nergal yelled as he broke down completely, the rest of his face being taken over by the red half as his bloody stump extended into a new long and clawed arm.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 50 Comrades_

"O great…" Sumeragi complained as he readied his blades once more, Garon holding Bölverk at the ready as Minerva and Celsius took their positions beside him, Saizo forming up with Sumeragi and backing him up. The monster that was once Nergal roared in anger as the creatures in the cages burst free without Nergal's magic to keep them sealed. "And now things get even worse…" Garon complained as the chimerical monsters formed up around the former Nergal.

"Well well, didn't invite us to the party? How shameful." Someone said, Garon turning around as Zonta kicked the door open with Tirado and Nichol at his side, the three mercanaries forming up behind Garon and his retainers. "I take it you dealt with the monsters outside?" Garon asked. "Yep, there are some stragglers but the Sky knights can handle them, after all you DID hire us to take on Nergal. And he sure looks like a freaky son of a bitch." Zonta said as he looked at the giant mismatched monster.

"Watch your tone around our king Zonta, this fight is only just beginning." Tirado said as Nichol stared at Nergal apathetically. "Boring…" he muttered. "Only you Nichol… only you…" Zonta muttered as Garon chuckled. "Then let's win this fight!" Garon yelled as his men, Sumeragi, and Celsius rallied with him, Nergal roaring at them as his chimeras rushed towards Garon and his allies.

 _BGM: Id (Purpose) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

The first chimera ran at Zonta, the mercenary ducking out of the way as it lunged at him before slashing at the belly of the monster with his sword, leaving a deep gash as the monster past over him, it's multiple heads growling as Zonta sneered. "Come and get me!" Zonta taunted, sticking his finger out in a rude gesture as the chimera roared at him, trying to tackle the mercenary as he sidestepped out of the way. "Let me show you how its done!" Zonta called, throwing his sword in the air as the chimera spun around and lunged at Zonta again. Zonta jumped in the air after his sword, using the chimera as a springboard to launch himself after his blade before bringing it down on the chimera's back, slicing it in half as Zonta smirked.

A little bit away from him Nichol was casually dodging another chimera, swinging his axe apathetically at the monster, cutting it up as it fruitlessly tried to attack the currently wyvern less wyvern rider. "Let me show you the meaningless of life…" Nichol said darkly, spinning his axe in his hand as the chimera charged him again, only to get slashed in half by the mouth by Nichol's killer axe.

Tirado however was facing a giant spider that had lunged at him. The knight using his shield to block the fangs of the spider as he stabbed it's soft underside with his lance, the giant spider roaring in pain as Tirado spun his lance in his hand. "For the glory of Nohr!" Tirado yelled before stabbing the monster through with his lance, piercing it's head.

Meanwhile Sumeragi and Saizo had engaged the monster that had once been Nergal. "You have breathed you last!" Sumeragi called as he swung wildly at the monster, deftly dodging it's lumbering swings as it roared in pain and anger. "Be silent beast." Saizo muttered quietly as he threw another one of his personal shuriken at the monster, poisoning it, but it still held strong.

"Minerva, Celsius WITH ME!" Garon called as he, Minerva and Celsius all formed up around the monster on three different sides in a triangle attack. "On it boss!" Celsius called with a smile as Minerva nodded, silently heading towards Nergal's other side.

"Right where I want'cha!" Celsius called, swinging her sword at Nergal, getting his attention as he roared in anger. "Right where I want you…" Minerva muttered quietly as she opened the Aura tome once more, blasting Nergal in the back with rings of light as he fell to one kneel before getting up and roaring. "YOU ARE RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!" Garon yelled as he ran at Nergal with Bölverk already in the air. Slowly the monster turned towards Garon as he swung his axe down with a mighty swing, the monster not even getting a moment to roar in pain as Garon's axe pierced it's skull, the blessed weapon striking the monster down as Garon pulled Bölverk out and huffed as the corpse fell over. "I want this destroyed…" Garon muttered.

 _BGM: Id (Serenity) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Well three cheers for us." Sumeragi said, smiling as he sheathed his swords, Saizo taking the moment to stand tall alongside his lord as Garon sheathed his axe on his back and Minerva and Celsius stowed their weapons. "Thanks for your help Sumeragi..." Garon said with a small smile as the king of Hoshido laughed back. "We can squabble all we want, but at the end of the day we still work great as a team!" Sumeragi said with a smile. "Last time we did so I recall you getting thrown down a canyon." Garon said with a smirk. "Hey I told you not to bring that up!" Sumeragi said as Saizo sighed in a gruff tone.

"This sounds interesting…" Minerva said with a small smile, allowing herself to not be so serious for the moment. "Yeah let's hear it!" Celsius said, smiling in glee as Garon chuckled. "I'll tell you both later… but for now there is something else I wish to address." Garon said as he turned around to face Zonta, Tirado and Nichol. "Thank you… all of you, for your assistance." Garon said, taking a small bow in respect to them.

"Don't mention it blue blood, now are we still getting that job?" Zonta asked, smirking. "Don't be so disrespectful Zonta…" Tirado chided Zonta, who laughed heartily at that. "Just this once… I find a meaning in life." Nichol muttered before turning around and heading for the door. "My offer still stands Nichol." Garon said as Nichol stopped at the door. "Thanks… but I prefer the sky and freedom to being down on the ground." Nichol said with just the tiniest bit of emotion in his voice, leaving the room as Sumeragi and Saizo walked up next to Garon.

"Guess it's time I gather the knights and return to Hoshido. That was fun! Let's do it again sometime!" Sumeragi said with a smile as Garon smile back lightly. "Please no milord, fighting one demon is enough." Saizo said, exasperated at his lord's antics. "I suppose, but I still like a good challenge." Sumeragi said with a smile. "You need to grow up Sumeragi." Garon said, shaking his head as Sumeragi chuckled. "Yeah… but when I do so is my choice!" Sumeragi said as he led Saizo to the door, both of them leaving to gather their knights.

"I think we'll show ourselves to the door… you three have got a lot to talk about." Zonta said, leading Tirado to the door as well as Garon nodded before turning to Minerva and Celsius.

"Thank you… both of you, for everything you've done." Garon said happily. "Hey we're happy to help!" Celsius said cheerfully before bending over in pain as Minerva used her staff once more to heal her. "Don't push yourself sister." Minerva chided Celsius, who chuckled in pain before sitting down. "I suppose its time we made our way to Nohr… once we reach the border I can get us a carriage back to the castle, so you won't have to walk the whole way." Garon said, Minerva smiling slightly. "Thanks Garon…"

"Now then… let's go home, my retainers." Garon said proudly as behind them Nergal's corpse started to dissolve into water bubbles, none of them noticing as they left, but Garon grabbed a lantern on the way out and set fire to the mansion, burning all of Nergal's dark research and any remaining monsters inside. "And good riddance…" Garon finished as he led Minerva and Celsius to the town gate, Zonta and Tirado waving them goodbye as they left back for Renvall, and the trio headed home for Nohr.

 _(Stage… Clear!)_

Unit Roster

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist (Horseless)

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2, Rally Spectrum

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Wind, Mend, Vulnerary, Aura

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Nohrian Blade, Iron Axe

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

 _AN: Well… that's it. The final battle of the Garon Arc. And what a battle it was. We get to see the young Sumeragi, Saizo the fourth, and even Garon and Sumeragi's 'Bash brothers' type relation ship. Its… sad really knowing what's going to happen to both of them… that just makes the blow harder knowing what they were like before they died. But Nergal's corpse… did it just dissolve into… bubbles? Foreshadowing? Who knows?_

 _But… this brings a close to the Garon Arc's battles. It's time our heroes return to Nohr. This was one of the greatest stories… never told. But yeah, Zonta and Tirado return to Renvall as the new 'captains' to keep the peace in the neutral lands, Nichol heads off to find his own way, and Sumeragi returns to Hoshido… don't worry we'll see more of him and Saizo before his own arc. Here they are the young kings… when we next see him, he'll be a growing king... I'm crying right now because everyone knows that Sumeragi isn't going to survive this story… just the thought of such a good man falling…_

 _But enough of my Rambling… I ask you, the viewers… all of you, be you a guest, a normal reader, or a common reviewer, to leave a review… tell me, what you thought about this arc, all of this arc. I want to know if I've done a good job… and as the final notes of one of my favorite songs from Awakening plays… I bid you all a good night. Until next time._

 _May the Conquest continue._


	10. Xenolouge: Old Nohr

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou._

 _Well here we are, the return to Nohr. This chapter is going to encompass what happens between now and the beginning of the Arete Arc. This includes Katerina meeting Celsius and Minerva, Katerina's death, Garon's sorrow, and the birth of Camilia, as well as a few interactions between Celsius and a surprise character. Also we get our first look at two legendary weapons… of course I'm talking about Brynhildr and Siegfried._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Xenolouge: Old Nohr

 **The Return to Nohr, The Border General**

 _BGM: Paradise (Dark) – Fire Emblem Fates_

It had taken three days of traveling, and many, many complaints from Minerva but Garon and his retainers had finally reached the border wall of Nohr. The soldiers on the wall all lazing about under the dark sky of Nohr in it's everlasting night. "Finally, we have arrived at the border of Nohr, so you can stop complaining Minerva." Garon said, chuckling as Minerva sighed in relief. "Finally." She said quietly before falling over onto her face in the dirt. "Sis!" Celsius cried out already at Minerva's side… who was snoring away from how tired she was.

"She's fine Celsius, we'll just have to carry her to the carriage. "Garon said quietly as he bent down and picked up the sleeping Minerva Celsius tense as Garon walked towards the walls carrying Minerva is his arms and Celsius by his side. At the large gate that stood closed before the walls Garon looked up at the soldiers on the walls glaring at them as they panicked and saluted before leaving their posts to open the gate. "How do they know it's you?" Celsius asked, eyeing Minerva in Garon's arms with much concern.

"How do you think I left? The commander of the border walls knows that I left, and he's the one I sent the letter to to prepare a carriage and to pick up Minerva's horse." Garon said, Celsius nodding as the gates opened, the two soldiers standing behind them saluting as Garon walked in with Celsius.

"Where is commander Zelgius?" Garon asked as the soldiers stood tall, yet fearful, almost as if they were mice in the presence of a lion. "H-he's in his quarters s-sir." One of the soliders said as Garon sighed. "At ease soldier, and return to your posts." Garon commanded both soldiers dropping their salute and leaving quickly.

"Who's Zelgius?" Celsius asked as they walked through the great border walls. "He's a legend, and an old friend of mine, said to have the strength of a thousand men… and that's no lie for he did single handedly fight off an entire invasion force of a now… disposed of country with nothing more then his sword and armor and some help with the ballista on the walls." Garon said as they neared his quarters. "Wow… wait disposed of?" Celsius asked as Garon sighed. "Nohr lives in enteral shadow… only once every few decades does the sun grace our night sky, we've had to invade countries before in order to obtain the land we need to actual grow food. For without the light of the sun, we can't live for long, yet Nohr thrives on being a land of myths and legends, of heroes and villains… of sacred weapons and hardy people. There is a reason Nohr is seen as a land of conquers and blood thirsty war mongers… but it's all we can do to survive." Garon said sadly as Celsius nodded.

"I think I understand, you have to take from others to provide for everyone in your kingdom… that's not very nice but it's something you have to do to survive." Celsius said sadly. "Yes… Sometimes it seems Nohr is little more then a land of thieves, taking from others to survive… that's why I try peace deals and trade agreements Instead of conquest… but often times we end up having to defend ourselves from other kingdoms, and retaliating and taking their land in return… Many have tried to topple Nohr before, for many reasons… but all have fallen before our legends and our will to survive our endless night." Garon said quietly to Celsius as he pushed open the door to Zelgius's quarters with one hand, Zelgius himself sitting as he desk writing something when Garon entered.

"Lord Garon. You've returned." Zelgius said with a smile on his face, his sword propped up on the wall behind him as he wore his general's armor. "Nice to see you again Zelgius, how is your son?" Garon said with a smile as he sat down in the chair in front of Zelgius's desk, still holding Minerva in his arms as Celsius stood beside him. "Benny is fine, he's a kind young man, and a strong one, I can only hope that one day he will surpass me." Zelgius said proudly.

"Are you talking about me father?" A gruff voice said from behind Garon and Celsius, Celsius turning around and tilting her head as she looked between the gruff young man in knight's armor and back at Zelgius, almost in shock. "I was just talking about you with Garon. And now it's my turn to ask a question, who are these two? I know you mentioned them in your letter, but I want to hear about them from you." Zelgius asked as Garon nodded and the teenage Benny took his place beside his father as Celsius was still struggling to find any similarities between the blue haired and handsome general and the rather rugged yellow haired knight beside him as father and son.

"Zelgius, meet Minerva and Celsius, my new retainers… there was a reason I asked you to get her horse from Dia, and the reason lays before you now, Minerva is very frail and she collapsed just outside the walls, without her horse she can hardly move without combat around her to fill her with adrenaline, I had bought her that horse and it was wounded in a recent battle… and I trust it has been sent to Krakenburg?" Garon asked as Zelgius nodded. "The horse arrived a day before you did and was sent on a cart to Krakenburg to be taken care of… but that's not what I was asking… I want to know who you are… Celsius." Zelgius said focusing on Celsius, who pointed at herself as Zelgius put his hands together and set them on his desk.

"Well, me and my sister have been travelling for a long time… but it takes us a long time to really get anywhere because of how frail she is, she has a condition known as asthma that keeps her from doing any activity to strenuous, as she has breathing problems because of it. But she's really smart, and kind, and she'll always help others when she can heal them!" Celsius said, getting off track as describing her sister rather then herself. "What my father wanted to say is that he wants to know what you are like rather then your sister." Benny said kindly and quietly to Celsius, who went wide eyed and chuckled in embarrassment as Zelgius sighed.

"That's all well and good, but in my book there is only one way to find out who a person truly is… by clashing blades, even in practice." Zelgius said, standing up. "Zelgius, are you really going to do this?" Garon asked as he grabbed his sword from the wall. "Of course my king, it would be dishonorable of me not to make sure that she is not only capable in my book, but that she truly is a good person." Zelgius said, motioning them to follow him.

"So we're going to fight?" Celsius asked as Zelgius nodded. "No lethal blows, of course, but a battle nonetheless, I wish to test you myself before you go." Zelgius said as Garon sighed. "Fine… I'll allow this." Garon said as Zelgius led them into a small courtyard on the outside of the walls, where several soldiers were practicing and stopped upon seeing Zelgius coming out.

"At ease men, we'll be using this field for a moment." Zelgius said, motioning his men to leave or at least get off the field. The men quickly complied, getting off the field as Zelgius took his place on one side and Celsius on the other, Celsius wielding her Nohrian blade and Zelgius wielding his personal sword. "Come then, let's do battle." Zelgius said, pointing his sword at Celsius. "Alright then! Bring it on!" Celsius called.

 _BGM: Unstoppable Destiny (Black Knight Battle Theme) – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Celsius held her sword in one hand as she charged at Zelgius, swinging her sword from the right as Zelgius brought up his blade to block her sword, Celsius' sword locking with his as spark flew. Zelgius wasted no time breaking the lock and pushing Celsius back, the young hero skidding across the dirt, kicking up dust as she planted her sword in the ground to stop herself before pulling it out.

Zelgius advanced at the same time Celsius did, but Celsius swung her sword first as he brought his up once more the block, the gleaming blade locking with the nohrian steel of Celsius' as sparks flew once more, but Zelgius was in complete control of the battle as he pushed Celsius away again.

Taking a different approach Celsius ran at Zelgius before swinging her sword once more, but this time in a feint as Zelgius brought his blade up to block again, only for Celsius to pull away and try to kick Zelgius's sword out of his hand with a flip. But Zelgius didn't even flinch as her foot impacted his armored hand, Celsius in a near hand stand as Zelgius knocked her over before pointing his sword at her neck. "Yield." Zelgius said calmly. "Never." Celsius said, rolling away and swinging at Zelgius's side once more, but the general of the wall blocked her sword with his un armed hand, grabbing before pulling it away from her and spinning the blade around so that he was holding one in each hand. "Now do you yield?" Zelgius asked, staring at Celsius.

He wanted to see her spirit, to see if she would fight to the very end, even if there was no way to win, he wanted to test if she would fight for victory, and fight for her lord with everything she had. "Not even close." Celsius said, flipping backwards as Zelgius swung his sword at her, the hero skidding across the ground with a smirk on her face as she ran at Zelgius once again. The general had to admire her resolve as she ran at him at a fast pace. She was unskilled, but very strong, and she had a will to fight. "This battle is over." Zelgius said, Celsius not stopping as he stared at her before pointing her blade right at her head as she moved to try and punch him. "Like I said, this time it is over." Zelgius said before spinning her blade in his hand and planting it in the ground in front of him, right between him and Celsius.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Path of Radiance – The Black Knight_

Celsius pulled her blade out of the ground with ease before looking at Zelgius, who breathed in and out. "Men, ready a carriage for Windmire! Garon, I wish to speak to you alone." Zelgius said as his men nodded before leaving. "Celsius, take your sister and go with the soldiers, I'll see you at the carriage." Garon said as Celsius nodded before looking at Zelgius with a look of both admiration… and courage. Garon handed the young girl her sister, who carried her easily with her strength as she followed the soldiers and Benny.

"So… what's your opinion on her?" Garon asked, with almost a smirk on his face as Zelgius nodded. "She's strong, strong willed, and creative, but she's unskilled, yet against any other opponent she probably would have kicked their weapon out of their hand… you made a good choice, but she could be better." Zelgius said as Garon smirked. "Such praise from the slayer of a thousand men? I must think you have a plan?" Garon said as Zelgius nodded. "I want to train her… as much as I want Benny to succeed me as the captain of the border guard he's to kind and to merciful for his own good…. While I have no doubt he could be a strong and skilled as me I don't want to push him into being something he is not." Zelgius said.

"So he's not a worthy successor for the title of 'The Black Knight'?" Garon asked as Zelgius sighed sadly. "He's more then capable of being one… he just would rather spend his time alone in the woods with animals rather then lead a troop or dragons forbid an actual troop of his own." Zelgius said as he shook his head. "So you see Celsius as a worthy successor?" Garon asked as Zelgius shook his head. "I don't… I see her as a worthy apprentice, after all if someone is to defend our king to the last, she must have both the skill and the strength to back it up." Zelgius said as he and Garon started walking.

"Very well then… how do you want to go about teaching her?" Garon asked as Zelgius looked him with a stern look. "She will learn not from the border general… but the Black Knight who visits Windmire, hired by Garon to teach her." Zelgius said as Garon nodded. "Very well then… I'll see you again soon Zelgius." Garon said, extending his hand for Zelgius to shake. "I won't see you again, the Black Knight will." Zelgius said, shaking Garon's hand as Garon left to get on the carriage to Windmire, and Zelgius left back for his quarters, he had preparations to make after all.

 **Albus the White**

 _BGM: Pray to the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

About an hour away from Windmire, Minerva had woken up in the carriage, blinking her eyes open as she looked around the fancy carriage interior. Celsius was laying next to her and breathing softly as Garon sat across from them, sleeping with propping himself up with his elbow on the carriage window. "Where the heck…" Minerva started before remembering she had past out due to sheer exhaustion outside the border of Nohr. "How long have I been out?" Minerva muttered absentmindedly as Celsius stirred.

"You awake…" Celsius murmured with her eyes closed. "Yeah, I'm here sis." Minerva whispered as Celsius smiled with her eyes closed. "I feel sore…" Celsius complained quietly, Minerva frowning and laying her hand on Celsius' side. "Why is that?" She asked quietly. "Fought a strong guy… he kicked my ass…" Celsius murmured as Minerva sighed quietly before looking at Garon, confident he wouldn't just wake up she took her staff off her back and used it to try and alleviate Celsius' pain. "Thanks sis." Celsius murmured before slowly getting up and opening her eyes, smiling softly at her sister.

For the next hour the sister were left to sit silently with nothing but Garon's snoring and the rattle of the carriage to keep them company. Celsius had decided to stick her head out of the window while the carriage was moving to better watch the land of Nohr go by… which was easier said then done considering Nohr was forever draped in darkness with nothing but the moon and the lanterns on the carriage to provide light. "Celsius get back in here, there is nothing to see out there." Minerva said, to which Celsius ignored her in favor of watching the land go by for a while.

As Garon continued snoring Celsius suddenly popped back into the carriage with a smile on her face as Minerva looked at her sister with an annoyed look. "Look outside, there is a whole bunch of lights in the distance!" Celsius said, louder then a whisper as Garon grumbled in annoyance. "No Katerina I don't want to deal with the stuck up idiots today…" Garon muttered in his sleep before trying to roll over, which considering he was propped up on his elbow ended up with him falling onto the floor of the carriage and rattling it, startling Minerva and Celsius.

"What happened! Are we under attack!" Garon shouted, shooting up from the floor before looking at Minerva and Celsius. Celsius was giggling as Minerva rolled her eyes and Garon caught the message. "I fell asleep didn't I." Garon said as both girls nodded and Celsius tried and failed to contain her giggles. "We are almost there, wherever we are going." Minerva said as Garon sighed and pulled himself off the floor and onto the seat of the carriage again. "Windmire, the town outside Castle Krakenburg, our real destination… but we have a quick stop the make in Windmire before heading to the castle." Garon said as Minerva and Celsius nodded. "Let me guess, to pick up my horse?" Minerva asked as Garon nodded. "The stables in Windmire are the ones the Nohrian officers use for when they need to let their horses rest or need treatment, they are the best at what they do." Garon said as Minerva nodded.

"Hey sis? You going to name your horse?" Celsius asked, Minerva looking at her like she was crazy for a moment before sighing. "I never thought about it… why don't you name him." Minerva said, Celsius smiling and nodding as Garon smiled at looking upon the two sisters interacting with each other.

Not ten minutes later they had pulled into Windmire, the carriage stopping outside a large stable in the town as the smartly dressed driver of the carriage jumped down and opened the door for Garon and his retainers. "We'll only be a moment." Garon said, grabbing a coin from his pocket and handing it to the carriage driver, who smiled and nodded before closing the door and getting back on the carriage.

Inside Garon led Minerva and Celsius to the counter of the large stable. An old man with greying hair standing behind it, already talking with another soldier who was asking about his horse, the old man pointing the soldier to the stables before speaking again. "Alright who's next?" The old man asked as Garon stepped up with Minerva and Celsius. "We are sir, we're here to pick up a horse that was delivered here recently by the border guard." Garon said. "The white one? He's been quiet this whole time since he got here, but if you're here to pick him up I won't stop you, he's in the back." The old man said, Garon nodding before placing a small pouch with gold in it on the counter. "Thank you sir." Garon said before leading Minerva and Celsius to the back.

Walking through the rows of horses Celsius and Minerva looked around, seeing several cavilers and stable hands tending to the horses as Garon looked through each of the stalls before finding the one with Minerva's white horse. "Found him." Garon said before opening the stall and allowing Minerva in. The strategist kneeling down and smiling before petting her horse on the head. "How are you doing? Sorry we had to leave you for a little bit." Minerva said softly as her horse whined before slowly standing up and trotting out of the stable slowly, before bending down and allowing Minerva to get on. "I know what you should call him!" Celsius said happily as Minerva looked down at her sister from her position on top of her horse.

"What do you think Celsius?" Minerva asked as Garon chuckled. "Why not call him Albus?" Celsius suggested. Minerva looked at her for a moment before thinking on it. "You want me to call him white?" Minerva said as Garon looked at them strangely. "Why would Albus mean white, are you two speaking the same language right now?" Garon asked before Minerva shook her head. "Albus is the translation for white in an old book we found, we lost the book but Celsius still knows how to call certain colors by their other names." Minerva said as Celsius smiled. "I'm smart like that!" Celsius said happily as Garon chuckled. "Well he certainly is white." Garon said, and considering Minerva's horse had a pure white coat, the name was quite fitting. "Alright fine, Albus it is." Minerva said, her horse whinnying at that before Garon motioned Celsius and Minerva to follow him out from around the back of the stables and back to the carriage. "You want to sit inside with us Minerva?" Garon asked before Mineva shook her head. "I'll stay outside and follow you to the castle, I need to get comfortable using Albus as my mount after all." Minerva said as Garon nodded before opening the door to the carriage and letting Celsius in with him. The driver of the carriage getting it to start by cracking the reins of the horses pulling the carriage. The trio now on their way to Castle Krakenburg.

 **Katerina, the Ill Queen of Nohr**

 _BGM: "And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?" – Fire Emblem Awakening_

When the carriage had finally pulled into castle Krakenburg Garon had gotten out first with Celsius, Minerva getting off of Albus and tying him to a post outside the castle door with a sad smile before following Garon and Celsius. "Here we are… my home." Garon said as he pushed open the doors to the castle. Inside it was bare and quiet, almost haunting as Minerva and Celsius followed Garon in.

"I'm going to go see my wife first… and I wanted to introduce her to you two." Garon said with a smile as Minerva and Celsius saw the sad smile on Garon's face… like he wasn't telling them something. Leading them through the quiet and candle lit halls of the castle they soon found themselves before a door that Garon said would led to Katerina's bedroom.

Garon slowly pushed the door open, leaving Minerva and Celsius behind him before putting his hand out behind him. "Stay here for a moment." Garon said before walking in and slowly closing the door behind him.

Inside the lavishly decorated room was everything a queen would need, along with a crib holding Garon's currently only son, Xander. Slowly walking into the room Garon approached the crib before looking inside at his sleeping son. The young Xander quietly sleeping with his golden hair still growing as Garon smiled before turning around and looking at the bed.

Katerina was laying in the bed, her skin a deathly pale as her long yellow hair was splayed out on her pillow like a halo. Placing his hand on Katerina's cheek Garon closed his eyes before bending down and whispering in her ear. "I'm home Katerina… I'm home and I'm here to stay my queen." Garon whispered. Slowly Katerina stirred, opening her cloudy eyes before looking up at Garon. "Garon…" Katerina whispered quietly as Garon smiled. "I'm home my love, and I'm not leaving you this time." Garon said, laying his hand on his wife's hand, Katerina tilting her head and smiling softly before coughing.

"I'm not long for this world my love… the clerics said I only have a month left…" Katerina said softly before coughing. Tearing in his eyes Garon bent down and kissed Katerina on the cheek. "Then I'll make the most of the time I have left you you my love." Garon said, sniffling as Katerina smiled softly. "There… There is someone I want you to meet… I finally got a pair of retainers… and they are both wonderful." Garon said quietly as Katerina kept her soft smile gracing her pale face.

"Then let me meet them… I want to see them…" Katerina said quietly. Nodding Garon slowly walked over to the door before opening it and leading Minerva and Celsius in. "Is that her?" Celsius asked upon seeing Katerina in the bed. Garon nodding sadly as Minerva was already struggling not to cry just at seeing Katerina's sorry state.

"So… you are my husband's new retainers…" Katerina said quietly, her voice barely loud enough for them to hear. "Come closer…" Katerina said softly. Minerva was the first to move, almost instantly by Katerina's side and kneeling down by the bed with Celsius beside her as well as Garon watched on, his face somber and sorrowful as he looked towards Xander's crib.

"… What are your names?" Katerina asked as Minerva sighed. "I'm Minerva, and this is my sister Celsius." Minerva said quietly as Katerina smiled before her eyes drifted over to Garon, who had bent over Xander's crib and was reaching his hands in. "Listen to me… Minerva… Celsius… I'm not long for this world… I want you both to promise me something…" Katerina said quietly as Minerva and Celsius nodded. "After I die… promise me you will keep Garon safe… he won't take grief very well… and with all his wives… and an entire kingdom on his shoulders… he'll fall into despair without someone to hold him up…" Katerina said as she watched Garon cradle Xander, a small smile on the king's face as he looked upon his currently only child.

"I want you two to be his shoulders to cry on… his anchors to reality… I want both of you to keep him safe… from his own kindness…" Katerina said. "We will." Minerva said softly as Katerina smiled. "Thank you… both of you… I can already tell… you are lying about your names… who are you really…" Katerina said quietly, to quietly for Garon to hear.

"We'll tell you only on your deathbed… we can't afford to break the promise we made…" Minerva said as Katerina smiled. "I understand… but I want to ask you… if it came between your king… and your promise… which will come first…" Katerina asked. Celsius and Minerva both shared a looked before nodding. "It will be Garon… but we want to avoid breaking our promise of silence for as long as we can." Celsius whispered as Katerina smiled. "I understand… just please… tell me your names… your real names… grant this dying queen that last request…" Katerina said softly as Minerva sighed before opening her eyes and smiling softly. "Vaati." Minerva said quietly as Celsius want next. "Cirno." Celsius said, a sad smile on her face as Katerina smiled. "Thank you… I know you two are trustworthy… I can tell already… now do you promise… Vaati… Cirno… to keep him safe?" Katerina asked.

"We promise." Minerva said. "Yeah… we promise." Celsius said as well as Katerina kept her soft smile on her face. "Garon… let me hold him…" Katerina said, turning away from Minerva and Celsius and looking at her husband. "Of course." Garon said with a sad smile, walking over to Katerina with Xander, who was still sleeping soundly as Katerina held her arms out, Garon slowly placing their son in her arms as Katerina turned towards her baby. "Xander… my beautiful son… You'll grow up to be so strong one day… I just know it… my only regret… is that you'll never get to meet your mother…" Katerina said quietly, barely holding onto her tears as the young Xander slowly opened his eyes.

"Please Xander… let me hear your words… I want to see my son grow up…" Katerina said, tears streaming down her face as Xander stared at his mother in confusion, he couldn't understand why his mother was crying, or who the people next to her where. "Come on son… speak to your momma." Garon said quietly, bending over his son as Minerva and Celsius left Katerina's side to let her have her moment with Garon and her son.

"m…M…maba?" Xander gurgled quietly as Katerina cried softly. "Yes Xander… I'm your momma… and I wish I could watch you grow… but I won't… be… able… to…" Katerina said as her tears flew freely, sniffling softly as Xander looked at his mother. "Maba?" he said softly

"I love you… I love… both… of… you… so… much…" Katerina cried as Garon cried as well, yet Xander was to young to understand what was going on as Katerina handed Garon back their son. "Raise… raise him right… Garon…" Katerina cried as she started to lose consciousness. "I will my love… I will." Garon said, as his own tears streaked down his face before Katerina closed her eyes. "Minerva… Celsius… leave us… please…" Garon said quietly as the two girls left, leaving Garon to cry with his sickly wife, their child in his arms.

A month later Katerina died… spending the last month of her life in a coma with constant visits from Garon, Minerva, Celsius and even the castle staff. The funeral was a sad event as the entire staff of the castle, along with Garon and his retainers attended out of sorrow for the now dead queen. Yet while the servants of the castle, the king and his retainers mourned the loss of Katerina, the rest of Garon's wives plotted to gain his favor with his queen dead… something neither of his retainers would allow… in line with Katerina's final wish to keep Garon safe.

 **Weapons of Legend**

 _BGM: Destiny, help us – Fire Emblem Fates_

A week after Katerina's funeral Garon had asked Minerva and Celsius to follow him to the royal vault. "I hope both of you understand just what I am about to as you." Garon said somberly, the death of Katerina still weighing heavily on him as Minerva spoke. "We'll undertake any task you give us Garon." Minerva said before Celsius spoke up. "Unless it involves murdering someone…" Celsius said softly as Minerva shot her sister a look before Garon let out a small sigh. "No, it's not that." Garon said as he led them across the bridge to the door to the royal vault, two heavily armed generals standing before the door stepping to the side as Garon walked past them with Minerva and Celsius behind him.

"I told you, before, Nohr is a land of legends… well what I'm about to ask you is to use a legend, rather then let them sit here and collect dust, when they could be used to help the people of Nohr." Garon said as he pushed open the doors to the vault. Inside was mountains of gold. But Garon walked past it all and towards the back of the treasure room and both Minerva and Celsius ignored the gold.

Incased in two glass cases on pedestals was a sheathed sword with a red gem, and a purple book with black crescents. "These… are Siegfried and Brynhildr, the royal weapons of Nohr." Garon said as Minerva approached Brynhildr and Celsius approached Siegfried. "I'd rather not let these collect dust when they could be put to good use for our people… so I wish to ask you to wield these sacred weapons, but not without a promise first." Garon asked as Minerva and Celsius turned around. "What do you want?" Celsius asked as Garon closed his eyes. "I want you to never raise these against those who can not defend themselves. And I want you both to keep them on you at all times. So now I'll ask you. Will you two wield these sacred weapons in the defense of Nohr, and its people?" Garon asked as Minerva and Celsius looked between each other. "Yeah." Celsius said. "Yes." Minerva said quietly as Garon smiled softly. "Then remove the cases." Garon commanded.

Celsius removed the case over Siegfried with ease before grabbing the sheathed sword by the hilt. She could feel it's power and it's darkness as she pulled the sword out of it's sheath, the sword coming alight with dark flames and Celsius raised it high above her head with one hand.

Minerva had struggled to get the case off of Brynhildr, but she managed it before grabbing the tome in her hands, feeling it's power as she closed her eyes with a dark smile. "Now show me that you can command these weapons." Garon said as Minerva and Celsius opened their eyes before looking between each other.

Celsius spun Siegfried in her hand before pointing it at the pedestal it had previously been sitting on, a beam of darkness shooting out from the tip before smashing against the pedestal and shattering the marble pedestal to bits before she spun Siegfried in her hand before sheathing it with a click and a smile as she turned around to face Garon.

Minerva opened Brynhildr, closing her eyes as the runic lights surrounded her before she gently threw her hand out, a runic circle appearing a few feet in front of her as trees sprouted out from the circle as she opened her eyes and smiled slight before using both hands to close Brynhildr, the runic circle disappearing along with the trees.

"Siegfried, the sword of sacred darkness, and Brynhildr, the book of life." Garon said with a sad smile as Celsius and Minerva faced him. "So, you want us to wield these under your command?" Minerva asked as Garon nodded. "Like I said, better they be helping our people, then gathering dust." Garon said as he turned around. "Now let's go, there is work to be done." Garon said, leading Minerva and Celsius out of the royal vault and past the guards once more.

Garon couldn't wallow in grief forever, and as Minerva and Celsius had convinced him to be more proactive towards protecting his people, he knew what he had to do, for his kingdom and all its people.

 **The Black Knight**

 _BGM: The Black Knight Lives – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

A month after receiving Brynhildr and Siegfried, and some time with Garon defending towns from bandit attacks, the castle had a visitor… and what a visitor he was. It had been a normal dark day in Nohr for the most part, and Garon and his retainers had just come back from their 'adventure' so to speak, keeping towns safe with the assistance of the Nohrian army, but still the trio leading the charge at the time.

"As usual, good job you two." Garon praised his retainers, Celsius smiling as Minerva walked right behind Garon. "Thanks." Minerva said quietly as Celsius put her hands behind her head. As they were speaking one of the castle servants had approached Garon. "Sir… you have a visitor…" The man said, the fear evident in his voice as Garon turned to face the man. "Who is it?" Garon asked… already knowing the answer. 'So it's finally time is it Zelgius?' Garon thought, knowing just who this 'visitor' had to be.

"It's the Black Knight! He walked in like he owned the place, striking down the guards before walking into the throne room and sitting on your throne." The mans aid in fear. 'And of course he would put on a show…' Garon thought in his head. "What are the condition of the guards?" Garon asked. "They are in the infirmary sir… but the Black Knight." The servant started before Garon stopped him. "We'll deal with him, but get everyone away from the throne room." Garon said, the servant bowing before leaving to get anyone and everyone away from the throne room.

"Who's the Black Knight?" Celsius asked, it which Garon answered as the trio started walking towards the throne room. "He's a swordsman of near unparalleled strength and skill, no one knows who he truly is, but rumor has it he has been looking for an apprentice, but that doesn't explain why he's barged into the castle." Garon said, which was a lie, one that Minerva could see, but not Celsius. Upon seeing Minerva looking at him suspiciously Garon shot her a look that said 'We'll talk about this later.'

"But he's one guy, how did he get into the castle?" Celsius asked as the trio entered the throne room, weapons drawn. "He walked in, and probably fought his way in." Garon said as he looked towards his own throne, which the Black Knight was sitting on, one hand on his sword, Alondite, which legend said was forged by the dragons during the war. Which was completely wrong, as Garon had been there when Zelgius had forged the sword with his own two hands, quite literally, as it had been a bet the two had made while drunk during their teen years.

"Black Knight, why did you see fit to come into my castle and assault my guards?" Garon shouted from across the throne room as the Black Knight stood up. "I've come to test your retainers might Garon, to see if one of them is worthy." The Black Knight said, pointing his sword at Garon as Minerva held Brynhildr and Celsius had Siegfried pointed at the Black Knight. "You'll find that they are quite capable, but you won't be seeing much of that if you can't even face me." Gaorn said, pointing Bölverk at the Black Knight his face conveying what should have been rage, but was more of a 'I'm pissed you waltzed into my castle like this' look that only the Black Knight could see, much to his amusement, which was hidden by his helmet.

"Then I shall face you first, king of Nohr!" The Black Knight said as he walked away from the throne and towards the center of the room. "Both of you, stay out of this." Garon commanded. "But… o he's going to get himself killed…" Minerva started before opening Brynhildr. "No, I'll fight him!" Celsius yelled, jumping in front of Garon with Siegfried at the ready. "I said to stay back Celsius." Garon said, eyeing Celsius as she turned her head towards him. "Yeah, and we promised to make sure you didn't get yourself killed!" Celsius shouted at him before running at the Black Knight. 'Wait you promised what?' Garon thought before looking at Minerva who had the same 'We'll talk about this later' look he had just a few minutes ago.

 _BGM: Baptized in Ice [Cirno's Theme]_

As Celsius ran towards the Black Knight she raised Siegfried, pointing it at the Black Knight and shooting a beam of darkness from the top before following up with a slash from below. But the Black Knight deflected the beam with his sword before blocking Cirno's swing with Alondite, sparks flying as the sacred sword and the Black Knight's custom weapon clashed, only for the Black Knight to push Celsius away before raising his sword and swinging it down fast enough that it sent a razor wind at Celsius, who was forced to jump out of the way to avoid getting cut by the wind.

Running at the Black Knight Celsius swung Siegfried once more, but this time tried to feint by swing from the left, before pulling back and stabbing at the center. Yet the Black Knight didn't fall for her feint, using his sword to parry her attack before taking a swing at Celsius' sword arm. But she parried his slash with Siegfried before flipping backwards out of the way and pointing Siegfried at him as soon as she landed on her feet again, shoot and beam of darkness at him once more as she she ran at the Black Knight to try and follow up.

The Black Knight sidestepped the beam of darkness before trying to swing down at Celsius, but Celsius stopped herself before flipping to the side as the Black Knight tried to bring Alondite down on her, kicking his sword hand in an attempt to knock his sword away and disarm him.

Celsius's eyes went wide when the Black Knight's arm didn't even move from her kick, but the Black Knight grabbed her leg and threw her back, Celsius planting Siegfried in the stone to stop herself before using the momentum to fling herself off of the currently stuck in stone Siegfried at the Black Knight, and trying to kick him again. This time the Black Knight brought up his blade to stop her wild kick, Celsius landing on Alondite's blade before the Black Knight flung her back at a wall as the shock from the kick shook his arm.

Celsius landed against the wall, cracking it slightly before jumping off and landing next to Siegfried, pulling it out of the stone in a single tug as she pointed it at the Black Knight once more, trying to blast him again as she ran at him once more. Once again the Black Knight deflected her attack away from him before this time using his sword to knock Siegfried away when she tried to attack him, Siegfried implanting itself into a nearby wall as the Black Knight knocked Celsius down and pointed his sword at her throat. "You're pretty good… you might be worthy…" The Black Knight said as Celsius growled. "Yeah right!" Celsius said, rolling out of the way and jumping back up as the Black Knight swung at her side, only for Celsius to jump again and land on his sword before stomping down hard on the blade, trying to force him to drop it if he hadn't tilted the blade and tried to sent her flying.

Celsius jumped off Alondite and pulled her old sword off her back before running at the Black Knight once more the Nohrian steel clashing with the forged metal of Alondite, sending sparks flying as Celsius tried to force her way past the Black Knight's defenses. But once again he would have none of it as he knocked her sword away with his empty hand, sending it flying into the wall, planted right next to Siegfried. "I like your spirit… You are worthy." The Black Knight said, his voice distorted by his helmet as Celsius growled at him and sent her fist at his sword, something the Black Knight easily blocked before knocking Celsius down, and then out with a single kick to the head.

"Celsius!" Minerva shouted, opening Brynhildr to try and cast a spell, only for a razor wind to pass right by her courteously of the Black Knight's super fast swing. "I've decided… I'll train her." The Black Knight said before bending down and placing Celsius on his shoulder. "That's my retainer you are taking!" Garon shouted, more annoyed then anything else. "Then she'll be a lot better when I'm done with her." The Black Knight said before walking towards the wall that Celsius' sword and Siegfried were planted in, taking both out and sticking Siegfried in it's sheath and Celsius' sword on his back, and after that just walking past Garon and Minerva, Garon eerily calm as Minerva tried to contain her anger and rage, knowing she wasn't strong enough to do anything to the Black Knight.

 _BGM: The Dim Abyss – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Alright Garon SPILL!" Minerva shouted in anger at Garon the moment the Black Knight had left, leaving Garon alone to deal with his remaining retainer and her wrath. 'Dam you Zelgius.' Garon cursed in his head, he swore he could hear Zelgius laughing at his torture right now. "I SAID SPILL!" Minerva shouted, before devolving into a coughing fit due to straining her voice, and her lungs from yelling.

"Alright, it was a set up, a friend of mine wanted to train Celsius, and decided this was the only way to do it." Garon said, not wanting to face Minerva's wrath more then he already was. "Who took her!" Minerva shouted, before coughing again and having to breath in and out heavily. "I said it already, the Black Knight, but I think we both know him better as…" Garon said before looking around the throne room and bending down and whispering into Minerva's ear. "Border General Zelgius." Garon whispered. "Who?" Minerva asked, anger still present in her voice as Garon closed his eyes. "Right you were unconscious for that…" Garon muttered before speaking again. "Zelgius is an old friend of mine, and he had a rather secret identity that you just witnessed, when I first arrived with you two Zelgius wanted to test you to see if you were worthy of being my retainers himself." Garon said. "But I was unconscious for this! Why didn't anyone tell me!" Minerva shouted before coughing again.

"I assumed your sister did, you two talk about everything." Garon said, clearly think Minerva knew about Zelgius and Celsius' battle two months ago. "Well she never told me she did battle with the Border General, what was she thinking! I've only been in Nohr for two months and we've already heard the legends about him! How he fought an army of a thousand men away with nothing but his strength and a sword, how he forged a sword with his bare hands! And even the one about him eating mountains! Which in my opinion is the easiest to believe." Minerva said as Garon looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can attest to two of those, seeing as how it's my fault he did the sword forging with his bare hands and I had to deal with the aftermath of that thousand-man battle, but even I was skeptical about the mountain one, when I asked him about it he just laughed at me and said that he'd explain it later…" Garon said. "Trust me went you're as traveled as me and my sis you see some weird stuff. We once met a girl would could punch mountains to dust with a single punch… someone eating one doesn't seem to far fetched." Minerva muttered as Garon looked at strangely. "One day we are going to sit down and talk about this stuff you've seen." Garon said as Minerva rolled her eyes before glaring at Garon again. "Are you going to glare at me like that forever…" Garon asked. "Until my sister gets back yes." Minerva said, clearly pissed and displaying more emotion then she normally did. 'Dammit Zelgius…' Garon cursed in his head again.

 **Training with the Black Knight**

 _BGM: Destiny (Ablaze) – Fire Emblem Fates_

When Celsius awoke she was in the middle of the woods in a tent, shooting up and looking around, alert yet sore from her recent battle with the Black Knight. "You're awake, that's good, we start training in a few minutes." Someone said next to her, Celsius quickly turning around and going for Siegfried, only to find it missing as she looked up to see it in the man's hand… Zelgius's hand. He was still wearing his Black Knight armor as he tossed Siegfried and Celsius's Nohrian blade to her. "You!" Celsius shouted as she pointed at Zelgius, who laughed heartily. "Yes, me, I'm the Black Knight, don't tell anyone." Zelgius said before switching to a stern expression. "But- but you were threatening Garon!" Celsius shouted as Zelgius closed his eyes. "It was an act, after our battle two months ago, and seeing how you could be much better, I decided to take a leave of absence in order to train you. Garon's a powerful guy, but he'll need someone stronger then him to back him up, and you've got plenty of strength, now you just need the skill." Zelgius said Celsius nodded before worrying. "But my sister." She started as Zelgius's mouth threatened to smirk. "She's s with Garon, and probably giving him more grief then he deserves for this stunt, but enough about that, let's get started." Zelgius said as he got up and walked out of the tent, Celsius following him as Zelgius motioned to the clearing before them and a few things Zelgius had set up, including several training dummies and other items.

For the next week Zelgius had Celsius on the training dummies, watching over her and constantly adjusting her swings before showing her what he could do himself. He had her using Siegfried as little as possible to keep her from relying on the power of a sacred weapon. "People think that legends are defined by the weapons they wield… let them think that, I prefer the strength of one's own body to a weapon of great power." Zelgius had said.

After the training dummies he had moved on to reaction times, getting Celsius to block and deflect thrown objects. The only problem with this was that Celsius kept slicing them in half. Apples, stones, balls, even small bits of metal kept getting slashed in half rather then deflected or blocked. Forgoing the reaction training for now Zelgius had decided on trying to get Celsius to actually control her own strength. It took a good week, but Celsius was able to actually control her strength enough so that she could deflect rather then cut something in half, since you can't cut magic, but it can be deflected sometimes.

For nearly a year it was just her and Zelgius, alone in the woods practicing and training. To the point of mastery. And by then Celsius' strength had grown, along with Celsius herself. She had relied less and less on Siegfried, until the point she had been taught how to preform one of Zelgius's greatest feats, a razor wind cut with her sword, which was useful and more varied then, but not as powerful as Siegfried's beam of darkness. And a year after all that training, Zelgius had one last challenge for his apprentice.

 _BGM: "Don't speak her name!" – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"You-you want me to what!" Celsius cried out as she stared at Zelgius in shock. "Celsius, you've grown strong, and I've taught you all that I can… and now it's time for your ultimate test. A battle of strength and wills… this is our fight, no referees, no boundaries, and no limits. We are two master swords wielders in the forest, and now I want to see if you have truly surpassed me… and the only way to do that is a battle to the death." Zelgius said with a somber look on his face. "But you're the captain of the border guard! And your son! What about him!" Celsius shouted as Zelgius as he closed his eyes. "Celsius… I have nothing left but Benny… and I don't want him to live in my shadow. He's a good kid and I couldn't ask for a better son, but he's no Black Knight, he's no ruthless fighter… He's my son and that's just what I want him to be." Zelgius said as he raised his sword and pointed it at Celsius.

"But the Black Knight is an infamous legend… and one shrouded in myth and intrigue… I knew this day would come… and while Nohr needs it's heroes, my time is over… should you win I want you to take my sword, and my bag to Garon… tell him what I requested. I don't want Benny to be the next Border General, I just want him to be his own man, and he can't do that living in the shadow of Nohr's greatest legend… which is why I want you to surpass it, so that he doesn't have to live in my shadow." Zelgius said as he grabbed his helmet and put it on as Celsius was breathing heavily. "And once this is over… tell Benny that I love him…" Zelgius… no the Black Knight said.

Celsius didn't have time to prepare as Zelgius shot at her, swinging Alondite with near unparalleled strength and skill, matched now only by his student as she parried his strike, pushing the Black Knight away with tears in her eyes. "Don't do this Zelgius!" Celsius begged her teacher. "Zelgius the Border General is no more… there is only the Black Knight of Nohr. NOW COME CELSIUS! SHOW ME YOU HAVE SURPASSED ME!" The Black Knight yelled as he swung Alondite down, sending a razor wind at Celsius that she instinctively redirected.

"Fine then… I'll fight!" Celsius yelled, tears still in her eyes as she ran at the Black Knight with her Nohrian blade, Siegfried in its sheath as her sword clashed with Alondite, sparks flying as both the Black Knight and Celsius tried to push each other back. Neither was getting an upper hand on the other as they both broke off, pulling back and swing their swords in a deadly dance, clashing in opposites as Nohrian steel met hand forged metal once more. Celsius then ducked under the Black Knight's swing, stabbing up at his chest and chipping his armor before he swung his sword down, Celsius rolling out of the way and getting behind the Black Knight, slashing upwards at his back and chipping his armor once more as he spun around and punched Celsius with his armored fist, sending flying back as she rolled with the blow and stood back up quickly, already engaged in another clash with the Black Knight.

Celsius took the initiative this time, swinging at the Black Knight's hand to try and disarm him, but the Black Knight deflected her blow before striking at her left arm. Metal met flesh as Celsius struggled not to cry out, the Black Knight's swing cutting through her left arm deep enough that it would leave a long scar along her arm should she allow it. Blood was pouring down her arm as she looked at the Black Knight with tears in her eyes as blood dripped down her arm, onto her hand and off her fingers onto the grass. "You're really serious…" Celsius muttered. "I always have been." The Black Knight said, pointing Alondite at Celsius as she sheathed her sword onto her back.

Grabbing the hilt of Siegfried with her right hand she pointed it at the Black Knight, but no beam of darkness fired out as she cried looking at him. "This is a battle of equals… and I'm not going to cheat… I'm going to win…" Celsius said somberly as she sniffed hard and wiped her tears with her right arm, her left hanging limp at her side as the Black Knight looked at her wound. "You only have ten minutes to finish this if you intend to live." He said, blood still dripping down her arm. "More then enough time." Celsius cried somberly as she ran at the Black Knight, swinging Siegfried hard as he brought Alondite up the block, both blades clashing as sparks flew once more, Celsius getting more varied with her strikes and speeding up rather then slowing down as more blood littered the grass, the Black Knight unable to parry or redirect everything as she kept chipping away at her armor, bits of metal flying off as she kept up the attack, the Black Knight pushing her back as she swung Siegfried down quickly, followed by a horizontal slash.

Two razor winds made of darkness, one vertical and one horizontal rushed at him, along with Celsius herself as the Black Knight tried to deflect them, sending both wild as Celsius ran at him in what he read as a feint.

But this time he thought wrong as Celsius kept her attack going, Siegfried cutting through his armor and into his side as blood dripped out and she pulled out Siegfried. "Yield, I don't want to kill you." Celsius said somberly as tears streaked down her face. "You know the answer Celsius…" The Black Knight said as she got up and knocked Siegfried away with Alondite, stabbing at Celsius' stomach to follow up.

But Celsius dodged it and flipped backwards, kicking hard at the Black Knight's sword hand. Unlike the many times before it that Celsius had attempt to do this, Alondite was knocked out of the Black Knight's hand and into a nearby tree as Celsius flipped back onto her feet and drew her Nohrian blade, her Nohrian blade.

The Black Knight swung his armored fist at her, Celsius deflecting it with her sword and slashing at his his, drawing more blood as her sword cut through his armor, eliciting no pained cries or anything from him and the Black Knight tried to punch her and grab her sword. But Celsius was ready for it as she grabbed his fist with her bleeding arm, straining as she pulled her sword out and smashed the hilt against his arm, shattering bone with her strength as his right arm when limp.

"Finish me…" The Black Knight said, looking up at Celsius who shook her head with tears in her eyes before turning around. "You have to much to live for Zelgius, there is more then just Benny, Garon needs you, Nohr needs you, it need's its guardian, it's protector, it's legend. Please Zelgius don't make me do this!" Celsius cried out to him, throwing her bleed arm out as blood splattered his chest plate. "Celsius… if you do not kill me I will kill us both… I've accepted this for a long time. If I don't die then Nohr will always fall under my shadow, it's Black Knight must fall." The Black Knight, no Zelgius said as Celsius cried. "That's where you are wrong! Don't you see it! You're a hero, you can't just die in the woods at the hand of the apprentice you trained!" Celsius said as Zelgius looked down.

"It's how I killed my own father Celsius… it's how I became the Black Knight. He brought me to these woods and taught me everything I knew, he told me one day I would do this with my son, and he would kill me… it's how the legend of the Black Knight lives on through blood shed, sons killing fathers in an endless cycle. Benny would never be able to do it, and I'm not going to force him to. That's why I want it to end… I want you to end this cycle Celsius, kill the very last Black Knight." Zelgius said. "But!" Celsius started. "DO IT!" Zelgius shouted as he shot up he tried to punch Celsius, who brought her blade up to defend herself.

For a good few seconds everything was silent except for Celsius' breathing at she looked at Zelgius's chest, her sword having gone straight through his armor in a spot that had been struck over and over… a place where the metal had been weakened throughout the countless times sons had killed fathers in the exact same way… a sword right through the heart.

"Zelgius!" Celsius yelled as she moved out of the way, Zelgius falling to the grass with her blade in his heart. Flipping him over she pulled off his helmet and looked in Zelgius's eyes. "Zelgius! Don't do it! Don't die on me!" Celsius yelled as Zelgius raised his armored hand to her face. "It's over… the legend… of the black… knight… is over… Thank you… Celsius… for saving my son… and my family… from this tradition… Tell… Benny… I… love…" Zelgius said before his eyes went blank and his arm went limp. "Zelgius! ZELGIUS WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ZELGIUS! GET UP!" Celsius yelled as tears streaked down her face and onto the black armor, her blood staining it as she lay on his body, crying as her arm slowly healed… but not entirely… she would bear the scar given to her by Zelgius forever, by her own choice.

 _BGM: Id (Sorrow) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Nearly an hour later Celsius had finally stopped crying and fell asleep on top of Zelgius, and next day she had woken up laying atop his armor, at which point she had started crying again. Grabbing his bag, Siegfried, her sword, Alondite, and his red scarf and black helmet she had started walking, the scarf around her neck as she dragged Alondite behind her. For nearly a day she walked the woods of the Forlorn until she had come out in front of Windmire.

People, thieves and even army soldiers avoided her like the plague upon seeing the helmet of the Black Knight under her arm, and his iconic sword being dragged behind her. She walked for miles until she had reached Castle Krakenburg, at which point she finally looked up at its imposing doors and the guards in front of it, who barely recognized her before letting her in.

In the throne room Garon was crying softly as he cradled the body of one of his now dead children, Minerva by his side comforting him as she held the child she had managed to save in her arms. The baby Camilla crying loudly as Garon looked up at Minerva, his loyal aide and retainer as a servant ran into the throne room.

"Lord Garon, lady Minerva! She's returned!" The servant shouted as Garon looked up, still cradling the cold form of his now dead child as Minerva looked up from the crying Camilla. "Celsius has returned?" Garon asked, some hope in his voice that his other retainer had finally returned to his side. "Yes… and she's carrying the helmet and sword of the Black Knight." The servant said, his voice almost joyful as Garon's face fell. "Zelgius…" He whispered before closing his eyes. "You fool…" Garon said quietly. It was too much, his wives were murdering each other and their children for petty reasons, and now while Celsius had returned, it was with the helmet and sword of his old friend… which could only mean one thing.

"Leave us." Garon said quietly as Minerva held Camilla close to her and Garon put the body of his dead child into its basket. The servant bowed before leaving, Celsius walking in with her head hanging low as she dragged Alondite along the carpet on the floor, tearing it up at Zelgius's scarf flowed behind her, his helmet clutched under her arm as she looked up and Garon got off his throne and walked up to her before kneeling.

"He's gone…" Celsius cried as Garon hugged her, Minerva coming closer and while still holding Camilla, hugging her sister tight as she cried. "He… wanted me to kill him… to end the Black Knight… He told me… thank you… and to tell… Benny… that… he… loved… him…" Celsius choked out before dropping both Alondite and Zelgius's helmet and breaking down completely into her sister's and Garon's arms. "I'm sorry Celsius… I never thought he would do it… He was such a good man…" Garon said as he hung onto his younger retainer. "I… know… that's… what's… hurts… he… didn't… have… to… die!" Celsius choked out as Minerva looked at her scar in sadness.

"Don't worry… I'll make sure we all get through this… together." Minerva said softly. With her sister broken, and Garon in grief, it fell to her to continue upholding Katarina's promise, but now she had to protect her sister, and Garon's family as well. 'The weight of it all is too much for me to bear… but I'll bear it… for everyone's sakes.' Minerva thought as she comforted her sister and held Camilla close to her chest. It was a dark day in Nohr, one of sadness… and filled with grief. Yet the future could only get brighter, for there was always darkness before the dawn.

 _AN: HOOOLLLLYYY CRAAAAAPPP. Yeah this happened, two deaths in one chapter, lots of sadness and grief, and basically tearing the heart of pretty much anyone who has one out. But like the ending says, there is always darkness before the dawn._


	11. Chapter 1 Nestrian Beauty

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem._

 _Alright, here we go, the Arete arc. Now this arc's name is actually a bit deceiving as while it does focus on Arete and Garon, it also focuses on a war that happens and the reason WHY Arete has to sacrifice herself to save Nohr… spoilers. But Benny will be a major character in this arc… and an old enemy from Awakening is bringing war with him._

 _You know what they say, here comes the Conqueror._

 _Also I was looking around to try and find a cover image that had both Touhou and Fire Emblem mixes, really wish I had one but instead I found this cool picture of what Young Garon would look like! And he's not a corpse! You can really see where Xander gets his looks from with this…_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer, Bronze Lance

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol, Razor Wind (Can attack from 2 range with swords

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Siegfried, Celsius' sword (+4 defense to wielder, females only.), Steel axe, Alondite

Arete

Class: Songstress

Skills: Luck +4, Inspiring Song

P.S: Foreign Beauty (Enemies within a 3 tile radius deal -4 damage)

Inventory: Empty

Chapter 1: Nestrian Beauty

 _BGM: Warmth is Gone – Fire Emblem Fates_

It had been nearly a month since Celsius' return, and both her and Garon were still filled with grief, Celsius from having to kill Zelgius, and Garon from both the death of his friend and the constant murder around him by his wives. Thankfully Minerva had been there to keep both of them afloat, while at the same time making sure Xander and Camilla were properly cared for. But she had decided it was time to take a break from all the grief and hardship and had an excursion to Nestra planned just for Garon and Celsius, while she would handle everything going on around the castle for a week.

"Are you sure you'll be ok Minerva?" Garon asked, concerned for his sickly retainer's health. She had been working herself to the bone and beyond over the past year and it was starting to show, her already pale skin even paler then before from both her never ending exhaustion and the lack of sunlight she had been having. "I'll be fine Garon, it's not like the kingdom will collapse within a week without you, it didn't before you had us and it won't with me hear to keep everything afloat." Minerva said, the exhaustion evident in her voice as she breathed in an out audibly.

"Why don't you come with us… I don't want to leave you again." Celsius suggested shyly as Minerva shook her head. "I would love to, but like I just said, someone needs to watch the castle and make sure no one murders anyone while you two are away. You two need a break from all this grief and pain and that's final." Minerva said, coughing slightly as Garon backed up with his hands in front of him in surrender. "Alright fine we'll go, get in Celsius." Garon said, putting his hand on Celsius' back and pushing her towards the carriage as Minerva waved them goodbye before watching the carriage pull out of Krakenburg and into Windmire. "Stay safe…" Minerva muttered, she had a bad feeling about today, she just wished her worries were unfounded.

"Celsius… you sent that letter to Benny, correct?" Garon asked, Celsius not giving him an answer as she looked out the window at Windmire. "Celsius… you haven't told Benny yet have you?" Garon asked. "What am I supposed to tell him. That I killed his father because he wanted me to… It doesn't change the fact that I regret it deeply… And there is no way this can be expressed in just a letter..." Celsius said quietly fingering the holster she had for Alondite, the large red scarf that was an iconic item of the black knight obscuring the lower half of her face because of how big it was. "Zelgius would have wanted Benny to know." Garon said as Celsius closed her eyes. "I know… he told me to tell Benny that he loved him… but you know that." Celsius muttered.

"Look in a few hours we will have to stop at the border wall, and I know Benny is still assigned there… you'll have to tell him eventually." Garon said. "You want me to put this grief behind me… yet you still hold much of your own from what's been happening." Celsius said as Garon nodded. "I don't want you to put your grief behind you for my sake… but for your sister's… you've seen how she's working herself to the bone to keep us both from falling to far." Garon said. "Then perhaps you should take your own advice…" Celsius murmured as the two sat in silence.

For the next few hours they sat in the dark, silent as the forests of Nohr past by slowly. Neither Garon or Celsius saying anything as both contemplated what had happened to them over the past year.

But back at castle Krakenburg Minerva already working diligently. The young Xander in her arms crying for some reason or another as Camilla some how slept through the ordeal. "There there Xander, calm down, daddy will be home soon." Minerva said quietly, smiling slightly before hearing the door open. "What do you want, I'm busy." Minerva asked without even turning around.

"Nothing much… just wanted to see MY daughter." The woman who had walked in said. Minerva's face became a forlorn frown as she spoke. "You withdrew all rights to taking care of Camilla the moment you tried to use her to murder her brother… and she isn't even a year old yet." Minerva said softly, unable to yell at the woman like she wanted to. "Garon has already assigned me to take care of any and all royal children after they are born… because you idiots are too stubborn to see he loves all of you and too stupid to realize there is no point to this violence." Minerva said as she cradled Xander in her arms.

"Well then… I suppose accidents happen." The woman said, her voice sickly sweet as Minerva's eyes shot wide before snapping her finger under Xander the woman freezing up for a moment behind her as Minerva got up and turned around with Xander in her arms, still crying as Minerva glared at the woman in front of her.

The woman's long purple hair the same shade as Camilla was holding a knife in a position to stab Minerva where she had been sitting. "You truly are stupid…" Minerva said quietly as she held Xander close to her chest as she walked closer to the locked up woman and slowly removed the knife from her hand. "I don't kill… but that's not going to stop me from putting you away for attempted murder… I have enough on my plate that I can't deal with the likes of you." Minerva said quietly before ringing the bell for servants to come.

"But that also doesn't stop me from making sure that you will never try something this stupid ever again… you idiots have been stressing my limits long enough." Minerva said, her voice harsh as she set Xander down in the cradle next to Camilla before grabbing Brynhildr out of her pouch and opening it. "And I've got a special trick just for you…" Minerva muttered as Brynhildr glowed, along with the woman's arm as she cried out in pain as Minerva used Brynhildr to increase the gravity around her arm ten fold, shattering it from the sudden pressure and force on it. "Along with the other one." Minerva said, looking at her other arm as it shattered the same way before Minerva unlocked the woman from her frozen stance, allowing her to fall to the floor in pain as the servants came in.

"I need you to bring this woman to the dungeons." Minerva said, showing them the knife. "She attempted to stab me in the back with this knife, and I dealt with her accordingly, but she will live and she needs to be questioned." Minerva said in her business tone as the servants nodded. "Thank you." Minerva said before bowing slightly in thanks as the servants grabbed the woman by her broken arms, eliciting a cry of pain from her as they dragged her away and Minerva turned back towards the cradle. "It's alright… she can't hurt anyone anymore." Minerva said quietly as she picked up Xander again, calming the crying prince with a smile on her face as she breathed in and out heavily.

'She who fights monsters…' Minerva thought, looking at the door somberly with one eye as Xander finally fell asleep. "Becomes a monster…" Minerva muttered quietly as she lay Xander down to rest before slowly turning to leave the room. "Please be safe…" Minerva muttered as she locked the door, hoping none of the concubines knew how to unlock the door without a key, lest they get to the children.

A few hours later, at the border wall the carriage had stopped so that escorts could be readied at the wall to guide them to Nestra. Garon and Celsius had gotten out, very reluctantly in Celsius' case as Garon led her through the walls while the carriage escorts were readied. "I don't want to have to tell him…" Celsius muttered as Garon sighed. "He needs to know Celsius… this is his father we are talking about." Garon said back as they approached the officer's quarters, where they had been told Benny had been in recently.

Pushing open the door to the officer's quarters Garon looked inside at the figure staring at the desk in silence, or rather at a picture on the desk. It was a painted picture that Zelgius had paid to have made of him and Benny standing side by side with Zelgius's hand on Benny's shoulder. "Benny." Garon said, Benny looking up from the picture and putting it back down on the desk before turning around. "Lord Garon? What are you doing here… it's news of my father isn't it…" Benny said in his gruff voice as Garon nodded before standing aside, allowing Benny to see Celsius… wearing his father's red scarf that he always wore when being the Black Knight… and his sword Alondite in her hands.

"He's dead?" Benny asked, knowing that both of these personal objects were not something his father would just give up. "I… I… I killed him… I'm sorry." Celsius said quietly, the guilt evident in her voice as she walked closer to Benny before trying to hand him Alondite. "Why… Why did you kill him?" Benny asked, his voice nearly an octave lower in sadness as Celsius looked down, unable to look into Benny's eyes.

"He wanted me to do it… He said he wanted to end the cycle of sons killing fathers that was the tradition of the Black Knight… He also told me to tell you… He loved you, more then anything." Celsius said, tearing dripping down her face as Benny saw just how broken up this girl was over killing his father.

"He told me about the tradition… and I said I would never do it, but he said I wouldn't have a choice…" Benny said as Celsius looked down even further, if it was even possible. "He said he wanted you to live your life outside of his shadow… and he didn't want you to experience the guilt of killing your own father." Celsius said, crying as Benny looked down at her before kneeling down to be at even height with her, pushing her face up with his finger so that they were looking eye to eye. "I forgive you… and thank you for telling me what happened to my father…" Benny said as Celsius kept crying, Benny looking down at the sword in her hands. "Keep it… he would have wanted it to go to his worthy successor… something I'm not…" Benny said as Celsius kept crying before hugging the armor clad Benny, claiming that she was sorry over and over as he hugged her back, Garon slowly backing away to give them the moment as Celsius slowly stopped crying.

"Are you ok now?" Benny asked, the kind knight smiling as softly as his gruff features would left him as Celsius nodded, tears still streaking down her face as Benny wiped them away with his finger. "Don't cry, he'll always be with us… he always believed that those who fall never leave our hearts… remember that." Benny said with a sad smiled as Celsius nodded, trying to keep from crying further. "What's you name?" Benny asked, realizing he didn't know the girl's name. "Celsius… Celsius Star." Celsius said, Benny trying to smile as he nodded. "Then Celsius, I thank you, for telling me the truth about my father." Benny said, placing his armored hand on Celsius' shoulder as she nodded, tears starting to flow again as Benny wiped a tear from his own eye.

"Celsius… I think we should go now." Garon said quietly, walking back into the room and placing his hand on Celsius' shoulder, slowly leading her away as she kept staring at Benny, Alondite dragging along the ground as Zelgius's scarf flowed behind her as she and Garon slowly left, leaving Benny alone as he turned around and picked up the picture of him and his father again. "Thank you father… for giving me the chance to live my own life… but shame on you for making that poor girl so guilty… But I could never hate you… And I'm sorry that I'm not worthy of being your son, no matter how much you loved me." Benny said quietly before putting the picture back on the desk as he left to room, turning around one last time to look at the desk and the painting with one last sad smile before closing the door to Zelgius's quarters for good.

Within the hour Garon and Celsius were back on the carriage, this time with an escort of cavaliers and a great knight to guard them on the journey to Nestra. Both of them were silent as the carriage left the border wall, Celsius looking out the window sadly and looking up at the battlements of the walls before actually stopping herself to stare at the figure atop the battlements.

Benny was standing on the battlements, shield out in front of him along with a spear in his head, watching at Celsius poked her head out of the carriage, to which Garon raised an eyebrow as Benny watched sadly as Garon's retainer watched him with guilt still in her eyes. "Thank you… Celsius, for freeing me from my family's bloody past. Despite the guilt you may bare for the rest of your days… I wish you a safe journey. Celsius… slayer of the Black Knight." Benny said quietly as he let go of his shield and his spear, letting them fall next to him at he held his head high and waved at Celsius goodbye, the young retainer waving back until she went back into the carriage.

"Benny, what are you doing here? Return to your post." A soldier said behind Benny as he turned around. "I'm seeing off a hero… I'm paying my respect and saying goodbye." Benny said as the soldier looked at the gruff man funny. "Whatever, get back to your post before the new captain finds out." The soldier said as Benny bent down and picked up his shield and spear and walking off the battlements to his post.

 _BGM: Watery Music Box – Fire Emblem Fates_

Arete sighed as she looked at her young daughter. Azura was sitting at the table, eating some bread while she prepared for her 'work' at the opera house. The King of Nohr was coming and she had been the 'lucky' lady that got to dance for him. "Azura? Are you ready?" Arete asked. "Yes mommy." The five year old Azura said, smiling as she got off her chair, shoeless as ever with the rest of her bread, still chewing on it as Arete smiled at put her hand down for Azura to grasp.

Mother and daughter walked out of their house in the Nestrian slums together, Azura staying close to her mother as they made their way towards the opera house. Thankfully no one tried to stop them, but the sight of several different muggers and other criminals closer to the opera house made Arete worry that they were going to try something.

"Mommy, when are we going to go home?" Azura asked her, referring to their former home in the invisible kingdom… and it hadn't been the first time her daughter had asked that question. "I've said it several times Azura, we can't go home." Arete said quietly to her daughter, who looked down sadly at the path they were walking on to the opera house.

After a few minutes of walking Arete and Azura reached the opera house without incident. Just as the carriage containing Garon and Celsius pulled up, along with their escort. Arete watched as the carriage driver jumped off and opened the door to the carriage for the king of Nohr and his retainer to get out.

To Arete, Garon was an imposing figure, one that had power and the very might of Nohr behind him to command. Yet he radiated a sense of calm, and controlled grief, like he had seen way too many tragedies in such a short time. His retainer was a young purple haired girl, her short hair only going down to the top of her neck, yet she was decked out with three different swords, and an axe as well, her red scarf flowing behind her, but Arete could barely make out the trails of dried tears on her face.

"Arete, get inside you have to get ready for your performance for the king." One of the man managers of the opera house said behind her. "Just a moment, let me find my daughter a good seat." Arete said, walking with Azura into the opera house to go and find her a seat while she prepared for her dance.

 _BGM: Pleasure Capital – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Why did my sister send us here again?" Celsius asked quietly as she and Garon entered the opera house. "She said it was for our own good… and I'm inclined to believe her, Nestra has always been a nice kingdom to visit. It's called the pleasure capital for a reason, a very good reason at that." Garon said, the smallest of smirks on his face as Celsius looked up at him, confused. "I don't get it?" Celsius said, confused. "Your sister will explain when you are older." Garon said, rubbing Celsius' hair to try and cheer her up as she huffed.

"I'm old enough to know things…" Celsius muttered, she just didn't understand what Garon was trying to say. "Come on Celsius, let's just get to the private box." Garon said, shaking his head, at least Minerva would retort him since she could understand what he was trying to get at. 'Ah the innocence of youth…' Garon thought, remembering the days where he and his friends would get drunk off their arses and do stupid things, like forging a sword with bare hands, or raiding some rich and snotty noble's house for kicks, only to pull the 'I'm the king's son' card to get out of trouble when that inevitably failed.

When he and Celsius arrived in the private box Garon sat down and made himself comfortable as Celsius stood behind him. "Why don't I get a chair?" Celsius complained, since she didn't have a chair to sit in. "Sorry Celsius, look why don't you find a chair to bring here before the show starts." Garon suggested. Celsius huffed before walking out of the box and coming back and few minutes later, dragging a chair she had taken from a storage room she had found and placing it next to Garon's chair before sitting in it.

It was then the show started, and Arete walked out onto the opera house floor, dressed in black with her face covered as she began to dance and sing.

 _BGM: Azura's Dance – Nohr version – Fire Emblem Fates_

Slowly the music started up as Garon and Celsius' attention was turned towards the woman with long blue hair on the stage, who was standing still as she began to sing.

 _"Embrace the dark!"_ Arete sang throwing her hands up near her face as she opened her eyes and starting to dance. _"You call a home!"_ She continued, spinning around with her arms thrown out around her. _"Gaze upon an empty white throne!"_ She sang, throwing her hands back near her face as she danced for the king of Nohr, in the crowd Azura was watching her mother with wide eyes, amazed at her mother's singing.

 _"A legacy of lies! A familiar disguise!"_ Arete continued, pulling her hands away from her face as she danced wildly, the crowd captivated by her performance as she threw her arms around in a circle while she danced. _"Sing with me a song! Of Conquest and Fate! The Black Pillar cracks beneath it's weight!"_ Arete sang, the only song she knew, one that had been past down for generations upon generations. But this was only the second verse of the song as she danced for Garon, who was staring at her with a smile on his face, Celsius watching in awe as well.

 _"Night break through the day! Hard as a stone! Lost in thoughts all alone!"_ Arete said, finishing the second verse of the song, thankfully she had given Azura her amulet during the performance, so that she wouldn't actually do anything beyond just sing the song. But her performance was over, she she extended her signing.

 _"So sing with me a song! Of Conquest and Fate! The Black Pillar cracks beneath its weight!"_ Arete repeated, quickly thinking up something to extend the song for Garon, just to continue the performance. _"Heroes of Darkness and Justice Collide! As night breaks through the day! Heroes collide! They dance beneath the skies!"_ Arete sang, just hoping it sounded right, yet based on the captivated crowd they didn't seem to care as she continued.

 _"So sing with me a song! Of Legends and Lies! A tale of Heroes that fly!"_ Arete sang, cringing a bit as she continued her made up song. _"Darkness and Light collide on fields beneath the skies! Heroes on both sides! Fire and Ice! Earth and the Sky! Darkness and Light beneath the night!"_ Arete said, knowing she needed to finish up soon or she would run out of ideas.

 _"Now sing with me a song! Of Thieves and of Lands unknown! Legends return, weapons lost to time! Sparks of light illuminate the dark! A land lost in thoughts… all alone…"_ Arete finished, just hopping her impromptu continuation of the song wasn't terriable… yet at the same time she felt it had carried a strange sense of forboding, like it had been something she hadn't made on a whim. 'Was it a message of things to come? It can't be that's ridiculous' Arete thought as she stopped dancing and bowed for the crowd, a loud cheer rising as she looked back up, smiling as she saw her daughter waving at her from the stands.

 _BGM: No Justice (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Shows over! GET THEM LADS!" Someone yelled, Arete only having a moment to look around as several thieves and outlaws poured into the opera house from the waterways, people fleeing the stands almost immediately as Arete found herself surrounded. Azura was in the stands and tried to climb down to reach her mother, several bandits noticing her and already moving towards her as up in the private box Garon had shot up from his chair along with Celsius.

"With me Celsius!" Garon yelled, grabbing Bölverk off his back and jumped down from the private box, landing on a boat as Celsius jumped after him, rolling onto a boat next to him. "You go after the lady, I'll save the girl!" Celsius yelled, already moving for Azura as Garon started rushing towards Arete.

Arete didn't have time to say anything as she ducked under a axe swing from a brigand that had rushed for her. "Come on lass, stay still and I'll give ya a good time!" The brigand cackled as Garon ran up to Arete and kicked the brigand away, the axe wielder flying into the water from the kick before climbing back out, annoyed as Garon stood protectively in front of Arete. "Stay behind me." Garon commanded, Arete nodding as Garon held Bölverk out in front of him, ready to cut down anyone who stood in their way. "But Azura!" Arete said as Garon turned his head to look at her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Garon said, assuming that Azura was the girl Celsius was going to save.

Nearby Celsius had already pulled out her own sword rather then Siegfried or Alondite, mostly out of habit but it worked of scaring he bandits who had heard the legend of the Black knight, and the rumors of his killer being one of the king's retainers. "By the divines! It's the slayer of the Black Knight!" An outlaw yelled, trying to make a run for it out of fear, only for a razor wind to cut him in half from anger and sadness. She didn't want to be reminded of that. At all.

"She cut him in half with just a swing of her sword from feet away!" One of the bandits cried out in fear. "And all of you will be next." Celsius said coldly as she casually walked past the brigands and outlaws before standing in front of Azura, the outlaws to scared to try anything as Celsius stood before the young girl. "Stay with me, I'll keep you safe." Celsius said, Azura nodding as she hid behind Celsius' leg.

One of the braver bandits tried to rush Celsius with his axe, only for Celsius to parry it with ease before running her sword through the bandit and flinging his corpse off her sword before spinning it and slashing a razor wind at an outlaw who was nocking an arrow at her, slicing his bow in half as the outlaw scrambled to run away, jumping into the water and trying to swim away.

Several of the stronger bandits had surrounded Garon and Arete, the two standing back to back as Garon kept Bölverk front of him. "You know how to wield a weapon?" Garon asked. "Not very well, but I have worked with a lance before." Arete admitted as a bandit ran at Garon, only to be cut down in a single swing of Bölverk. "Take the lance on my back then, use it." Garon commanded, Arete grabbing the lance off of Garon's back and holding it out in front of her rather poorly, but it was better then nothing.

"Alright, now stay close, we have to regroup with Celsius." Garon said, moving closer to the ring of bandits as Arete said back to back with him, the two moving together as both sides waited to make a move. "GET EM!" A bandit yelled, running at Arete with his sword at the ready, swinging it in a downward strike.

Twisting out of the way Arete struck back, the bronze lance piercing the mercenary's thigh and causing him to fall to his knees in pain as Garon spun around and cut his head off before covering Arete's eyes with his other hand. "Stay calm, we'll get through this." Garon said calmly as Arete nodded with her eyes still covered to avoid the blood.

Over on the other side of the opera house Celsius was keeping Azura behind her, the four year old girl keeping her face in Celsius' leg as the bandits slowly tried to close in on her. But most were veering towards running the hell away from the slayer of the Black Knight, or taking their chances with Garon and Arete instead, both of which were looking like increasingly good options.

"Screw this!" One of the bandits yelled, dropping his axe and jumping into the water, Celsius looked majorly confused as several other bandits either jumped into the water after dropping their weapons or ran towards Garon and Arete instead. "Why are they running?" Azura asked innocently as Celsius looked down at the little blue haired girl with a false smile. "They are scared of the monster… Me." Celsius said as Azura tilted her head. "You don't act like a monster, or look like a monster." Azura said as Celsius looked down at her before shaking her head.

"I'm a monster little girl, the less you know about me the better." Celsius said quietly as she walked towards Garon and Arete with Azura behind her. "I don't think you're a monster." Azura said quietly as she followed Celsius, who remained silent.

Garon and Arete were still back to back, the bandits extremely weary of actually attacking them. They had caught a rumor that some noble was coming down to Nestra to see a show and had thought it would be easy pickings. They hadn't actually expected the king of Nohr himself and his retainer 'the Slayer of the Black Knight' as their targets. None of them dared make a move as Garon saw Celsius and Azura coming towards them. "On three get ready to move." Garon said quietly, Arete nodding as Garon placed his free hand in front of her face in a fist before throwing up one finger, then two and then three.

The duo bolted towards Celsius and Azura, the bandits surprised by their quick escape and trying to follow, only for a beam of darkness to fly past Garon and Arete, killing a bandit behind them by piercing his heart. Celsius held Siegfried in her hand, the tip crackling with dark lightning as Garon and Arete took a position next to her. "Thanks Celsius." Garon praised her. "I still have a lot to make up for." Celsius muttered quietly as Azura hugged her mother.

"You two seem to be scaring the pants off these people just by being here." Arete said, observing the terrified bandits, who were now even more scared that the two had team up. "Well being the kickass king of Nohr does that. Along with my retainer being very competent." Garon said, praising Celsius, just trying to raise her spirits as she looked down at the floor forlornly.

"So then! Are you all going to stay here and die, or turn yourselves in" Garon called, smirking as the bandits all dropped their weapons as soldiers started pouring into the opera house. "Take them away!" Garon commanded, the soldiers saluting and rounding up the bandits that hadn't run away pissing their pants.

"These people turn to thievery and killing because they have no other way to survive." Celsius noted. "To true… as much as I don't want to we might as well draft them into the army, give them at least a chance to earn a decent living, of course with a strict code over their heads, I don't want massacres." Garon said, already discussing what to do with the bandits with Celsius as Arete held Azura.

"I almost forgot about you. What's your name?" Garon asked, turning around to face Azura and Arete. "My name is Arete, and this is my daughter Azura." Arete said, bowing to Garon in respect and thanks as he waved her off. "No need to bow, just because I'm a king doesn't mean I want my people to bend the knee to my rule, I'd rather earn respect, not get it just for being king." Garon said, crossing his arms with Bölverk on his back.

"Well you've certainly earned mine for saving my daughter." Arete said with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, but I guess we must be going, there is much more of Nestra to see. And thank you for the performance." Garon said, smiling as he put his hand out for Arete to grasp. "If you would like I can lead you around, it's the least I can do for you saving me and my daughter." Arete suggested, shaking Garon's hand. "That would be much appreciated, thanks." Garon said with a smile as Celsius stood behind him, arms behind her back as she looked down at the floor. The four then left the opera house to experience Nestra for themelves, but unknown to any of them, trouble was happening at the border walls of Nohr.

(Stage Clear!)

Unit Roster

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol, Razor Wind (Can attack from 2 range with swords

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Siegfried, Celsius' sword (+4 defense to wielder, females only.), Steel axe, Alondite

Arete

Class: Songstress

Skills: Luck +4, Inspiring Song

P.S: Foreign Beauty

Inventory: Bronze Lance

 _AN: So I've spent the past… several days thinking. Arete talking about the invisible kingdom to save Nohr? Stupid. I want her death to be something that gets her remembered. And I have just the plan, it will be tragic, epic, and utterly heartbreaking all at the same. After all… the price of peace is high, and when it comes to the song of Anankos… there is no higher price then one's life._


	12. Chapter 2 Son of the Black Knight

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem._

 _Now, anyone who's played fates and used Benny (Why wouldn't you he is the ultimate tank apart from Effie) will know that he's got quite a lot of feats to his name. The greatest of which is him versus ten thousand soldiers. Most are just rumors, but this chapter shows Benny at his finest. He's lost his father, he's supported Celsius and gave her a shoulder to cry on, and now he is the one who defends Nohr in the openings of the first war! Against who you may ask? Why you'll find out in just a moment._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Benny (Finest hour)

Class: Knight

Skills: Natural Cover, Wary Fighter, Eclipse, Black Breaker (All Breaker skills) Lance faire

P.S: Fierce Mein

Inventory: Zelgius's Lance (+10 Str, +10 Def, +10 Res, Rng 1-3)

Chapter 2: Son of the Black Knight

 _BGM: Coming Demise – Fire Emblem Fates_

Benny walked the halls of the border walls, soldiers passing him by, most staying away from him out of both fear of his looks, and a few out of sympathy since the news his father had died in combat. He had wanted to avoid his father's quarters for as long as possible since Garon and Celsius had left. But he knew he would have to return, he just hoped it wasn't soon.

Walking to his post on top of the walls he watched the land outside of Nohr, holding his lance high, yet his face was somber as he watched the world, a sense of foreboding almost creeping into him for some reason, he just didn't understand why.

Nearly a mile away a man in red armor sat atop his armored horse. It had been too long, and he a deal to fulfil, lest he fall back into death. An army stood behind him, emotionless and battle ready as the man in red, who had returned from the dead once before stood ready to conquer once more.

"It's been years since I made that deal… now I have no outs but going through with it." The man said, closing his eyes as his face hardened, gripping his axe tight, the red and blood stained axe a memento of things long past, and of things to come. "I was once the villain, then a hero, and now I return to being the villain… And I am going to enjoy it." The man said a smirk on his face as he raised his axe.

"TO ARMS MEN!" The man yelled before pointing his axe at the border wall of Nohr. His men shot past him, weapons are the ready as those on the wall spotted the army.

"Everyone! Man the cannons! Man the ballistae! We've got incoming! A lot of incoming…" A solider started yelling before ringing a bell to alert the entire fort, other bells ringing along the border wall as Benny looked down at the army below. "Father… we need you now more than ever…" Benny muttered as he looked at the massive army heading for the gate of the fort.

Running down the stairs of the fort Benny was running to get to the gate, he knew he had to try to hold the line. Like his father before him. As he was running he was about to pass his father's quarters, stopping for a moment before looking at the hallway and back at his quarters. 'Please father, tell me you've left something to help us.' Benny hoped, pushing open the door and looking at the empty quarters.

His eyes fell on the picture once more. Walking towards it he picked it up and looked around the room, he couldn't see anything that could help him defend the walls as he rubbed the picture with his hand before stopping, feeling something under the paper of the picture.

 _BGM: New Power – Fire Emblem Fates_

Gently pulling the picture out of the frame Benny looked inside the tiny frame. A small key and a note hidden behind the picture. Pulling the key out and setting it on the desk he pulled out the note before opening it.

 _"Benny, if you are reading this, them I'm dead. I'll have forced my apprentice's hand to kill me to end the cycle of the Black Knight. I'm sorry but it has to be done, I could never bare forcing you to kill me, or having you force your own child to kill you. I'm sorry, for both you and my apprentice, for the grief and sadness you both must feel."_

 _"To you, Benny, I leave you the key to my weapon safe, hidden behind the cabinet, inside you'll find something I made many years ago, it's yours now, use it well. And to my apprentice, I leave them my sword. I knew it from the moment we spared that she would be the one to end it. Tell her not to feel grief, or pain. I wanted this, I wanted her help ending the legacy of bloodshed."_

 _"Both of you I can tell are my prides and my joys. For the things I have done with you my son, and the experiences I'll have shared with my apprentice. And for that I thank both of you. You two are the legacy of not the Black Knight, but of me. I was General Zelgius the Brave, and now I pass on, into oblivion."_

"Father…" Benny said gruffly clutching the note before placing it back on the desk and taking up the key. Now was not the time for tears. He had a country to save. Push away the cabinet Benny looked at the safe before putting the key in and turning it, pulling the safe open and looking inside.

Inside was a simple spear, nothing that seemed out of the ordinary about it as Benny grabbed it. "You are with me father… give me the strength to protect our country." Benny said quietly as he left his father's quarters, leaving the door open as he grabbed his shield on the way out before walking towards the gate.

The doors of the gate were closed, but Benny pushed them open by himself, throwing the gate open as the army was charging towards the gate, emotionless and like a wave of force. Standing tall and with his shield and his father's spear Benny closed his eyes before breathing in and letting go. Opening his eyes, they were filled with determination and strength, the will to live up and surpass his father. "If you all want to invade my country; you will have to get through me." Benny said quietly as the first soldiers approached him to attack.

 _BGM: Stalwarts Unite- Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

The first soldier ran at Benny, already swinging his lance when benny raised his shield, deflecting the blow before stabbing the man through with his father's lance, killing him in a single blow and sending the man flying backwards as soldiers actually stopped moving upon seeing it happen.

"Do you dare face me now!" Benny yelled, the soldiers shifting for a moment before trying to charge Benny with sheer numbers. Benny had already raised his shield once more before swinging his father's lance horizontally, knocking several soldiers flying from the sheer force as he blocked an axe swing from a fighter before spinning his lance and running it straight through the axe fighter… and the three guys behind him as well before pulling it out.

Bodies started piling up and flying as Benny held the line, Nohrian archers at the top of the wall mesmerized upon seeing the bodies flying as Benny held the one gate, like his father had many years before him. Yet here he was, facing down a force a ten times the size of the one his father had pushed back, and he was WINNING.

Archers from the enemy army tried firing at him from behind their allies, yet Benny just raised his shield, blocking the arrows before throwing his lance at them, impaling an archer before pulling the lance back by the chain he had wrapped around his arm, knocking several soldiers aside just from being hit by the lance.

Foolishly the soldiers kept coming, magic users, sword fighters, cavaliers, other knights, even a few mercenaries, but they were all knocked asunder as Benny forced his way out of the gate, standing just before it, holding his lance high.

Up on the hill the man in red armor watched as his forces were knocked aside like flies, being sent flying by something that was pushing them back. 'Ten thousand men and they can't even capture a single fort! Or do they have someone better than me…" The man thought. It was time he rid into battle himself.

For hours Benny fought long and hard, never resting as soldiers from the walls all lined up behind him, cheering him on and troubadours kept trying to heal him with physic staves, but found themselves unable to for one simple fact. He had yet to take more than scratches on his armor and shield.

Several times throughout the battle Benny's lance had glowed with what the soldiers thought was Luna, but they were wrong. It was as skill from his father, Eclipse, which made Luna look like nothing. "I am the son of General Zelgius! And just as he has done before me! I SHALL HOLD THE LINE!" Benny yelled as more soldiers tried to charge him, only to get knocked away like flies as the man in red armor slowly approached, watching from atop his horse at the one knight that was single handedly handing his army their collective asses.

Slowly the numbers of living soldiers dwindled to a mere tenth of their former number the man in red stared at the knight, taking in his gruff features and stern demeanor. The lance he held was practically ordinary in every way, there just didn't seem to be anything special about this one knight apart from something he had heard him yell.

'General Zelgius… I'll have to find out who that is.' The man thought before clutching his axe tight. His soldiers had failed him, and once they all fell it would be his turn to engage this… monster of a warrior.

Within minutes the numbers of his once great army had dwindled to a mere hundred, only a fraction of the forces he had started with before this one knight had taken to the battle field. "Everyone! Retreat! I'll cover your escape." The man commanded, his forces finally running away from their suicidal charge as the man in red rode up to before Benny.

"Who are you that commands this army to invade Nohr!" Benny yelled, adrenaline flowing through him as the man in red scoffed. "I am Walhart, the conquer, and I shall do what my army has failed to." Walhart proclaimed, ridding up the Benny with Wolf Berg in hand, the demonic looking axe already swinging as Walhart rode up to Benny.

Benny jumped out of the way of Walhart's swing before spinning his father's lance in hand, the lance glowing with Eclipse's power as Benny proclaimed something that Walhart would soon learn was something many were willing to fight for. "FOR THE GLORY OF NOHR!" Benny yelled, swinging his father's lance hard and fast at Walhart's horse.

Walhart's horse jumped out of the way, only for the lance to extend on it's change and stab straight into his horse's stomach. Walhart jumped off his horse as it fell over, dead. Walhart growled as he looked at the one soldier that had fended off an army of ten thousand men, and had just killed his horse. "Who are you!" Walhart yelled, pointing his axe at Benny as the gruff man stood tall and proud.

"I am Benny, son of General Zelgius, who once held this fort against a thousand men! And I shall continue to do my father proud no matter how many forces you bring Walhart!" Benny proclaimed, pointing his father's lance at the would be conquer. 'That is the last time I send in anything but the best of my troops first.' Walhart thought as he raised his hand, glowing red with power before slamming it into the ground.

From the ground burst another horse covered in red armor, it's eyes glowing red as Walhart mounted the steed from below. "I will return Benny, mark my words, and it will be with an army of a million men." Walhart proclaimed before his horse reared up and started riding away, Walhart riding away as Benny dropped his lance in relief. "That was tough." He said quietly as the soldiers of the border guard cheered behind him. "It isn't over you all, he'll return again, I'm sure of it. Now do your general proud and get back to training, we'll need everyone ready for when he returns!" Benny commanded, acting like his father as the soldiers all saluted before heading off to the training grounds as benny looked at his Father's lance. "Thank you… father." Benny said quietly.

(Stage Clear)

Unit Roster

Benny

Class: Knight

Skills: Eclipse, Natural Cover, Defense +2

P.S: Fierce Mien

Inventory: Zelgius's Spear (Worn) (Str +2, Def+2, Res+2, range 1-2)

 _AN: Yeah it's extremely short, but it's meant as a prelude to things to come, so think of it more as a Gaiden chapter that plays a role in the story. It sets up our main villain for the arc, Walhart, yes THAT Walhart. I always found it odd how he just came back to life after CLEARLY being killing, so I made a little retcon. He made a deal with a devil, and the deal was life in return for conquering Nohr. But who did he make a deal with? I bet most of you know if you've played Fates._

 _Also, this was Benny's finest hour, his ultimate act. So yes while in game he is a normal unit, this 'Gaiden' chapter shows his resolve, behind his gentle heart hides the soul of a lion, and the power of the Black Knight himself. Don't worry, Walhart is going to be back, in full force. After all next chapter shows us what two old friends have been up to out in the neutral lands._


	13. Chapter 3 Walhart's Ambition

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem Awakening_

 _Remember the guardians of the Neutral lands? Tirado and Zonta? Yeah this chapter focuses on them, and somewhat on Walhart. Dude's just lost ten thousand soldiers to BENNY and now he's got more soldiers and is attacking the Neutral Lands to establish a power base. And his first target… Renvall. Also please review, I've noticed that people really don't read the bottom author's note a lot._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Zonta

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Quick Draw, Good Fortune, Sol

P.S: Hit and Run

Inventory: Zonta's Blade (+3 effective speed stats otherwise a steel sword) Armorslayer, Vulnerary

Tirado

Class: Knight

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Seal Defense

P.S: Hidden Power

Inventory: Steel Lance, Blessed Lance, Vulnerary, Concoction

Nichol

Class: Wyvern Knight

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge, Miracle

P.S Death Seeker

Inventory: Killer Axe, Hand Axe

Chapter 3: Walhart's Ambition

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 21 From the Darkness_

"So, YoU'vE rEtUrNeD hAvInG fAiLeD mE." A haunting voice said to Walhart, who was kneeling before a statue of a face in a wall. "The son of Geneal Zelgius defeated the entire army, all on his own. So I do not see how this is my fault for your soldiers' incompetence." Walhart said, shooting back at the voice.

"YoU wErE tAsKeD tO bRiNg Me NoHr, TaKe ThE mIlLiOn SoLdIeRs WaLhArT, aNd Do NoT fAiL mE aGaIn." The voice said, Walhart standing up and bowing before turning around with a scowl on his face. 'I've traded one demon for another, and this one I can't just break away from and rebel.' Walhart thought, very annoyed about his situation. 'Even death won't free me from my chains… dam it all, First Grima and now Anankos!' Walhart raged in his mind as he clutched his fist. He would take the million troops given to him, and take the middle lands to establish a power base.

It wasn't much but he wanted to live… but he was starting to doubt that statement as well. "I've got nothing but chains on me…" Walhart growled, getting on his horse as the army of soldiers followed him, they had a kingdom to conquer.

 _BGM: "Here we are! The shepherd's garrison" – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Zonta laughed as he led his forces back to Renvall, Tirado walking behind him as they entered the large gate to their fort. "Another day, another village saved, all in all a good day's work, eh Tirado?" Zonta asked as Tirado sighed and shook his head with a slight smirk on his face. "Yes Zonta, not like it's not something we don't do for a living." Tirado said, Zonta laughing at his expense as their soldiers spread out to rest after a long day's work.

"Come on, let's get something to drink, I think we've earned it!" Zonta said, throw his arm around Tirado's armor. "Zonta you don't need anything to drink, you are bad enough when you are sober." Tirado said, rolling his eyes and Zonta laughed. "Ah well, it was worth a shot." Zonta said, smirking as he and Tirado walked towards the mess hall of the fort.

Inside the mess hall someone they hadn't seen in over a year was sitting at one of the tables, his axe by his side as the ever apathetic wyvern rider bit into an apple he had stolen from the mess hall. "Nichol! What are you doing here?" Zonta said, laughing as he ran over to his friend and sat next to him, Tirado following with a slight smile on his face. "I decided to drop it… you two are the only ones who give me some form of purpose to my meaningless existence." Nichol said, apathetic as ever as Zonta laughed. "Come now that's no way to talk, live a little Nichol." Zonta said laughing as Tirado shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I'm not as naïve as you Zonta, I simply wished to say hello." Nichol said, biting into his apple again. "There has to be something else, last time we saw you, you said you wouldn't come anywhere near Renvall." Tirado said, pointing the finger at Nichol, who shrugged. "I'm being honest, I just wanted to say hello, I'll be leaving soon… with your apples." Nichol said, gesturing to the basket of apples he had stolen from the mess hall.

"That's stealing Nichol." Tirado said as Zonta laughed. "Leave him be Tirado, he's a free man with simple desires, he can take his apples." Zonta said kindly as he slammed his fist onto the table. "Does he eat anything else?" Tirado asked, looking at Nichol who huffed. "Why would I need to, apples are good for you." Nichol said, taking another bite out of his apple as Zonta chuckled.

"Here we are, talking like the old friends we are, we should do this more often." Zonta said, smiling as Tirado and Nichol both huffed lightly. "The free man, the knight and the easy going captain, sounds like the start of a bad joke." Tirado said, Zonta laughing at that before patting Nichol on the back. "To me it sounds like a good time, let me go get us some drinks!" Zonta said, getting up to go raid his liquor cabinet for some good spirits for him and his friends.

 _BGM: "Negotiation's not my strong suit…" – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Tirado…" Nichol said after Zonta had left. "What is it Nichol, I know you didn't just come here for a quick hello and some apples." Tirado said as Nichol nodded. "I came to warn you, there is an army on the way here, I was flying around like normal and I saw them, nearly a million men coming towards Renvall. I didn't want to tell Zonta because he would defend this place to his last breath, as… meaningless as life is, I don't want to see his snuffed out for a fort he cannot hold." Nichol said as Tirado sighed. "You know him to well Nichol… he would do just that even if he didn't know. Thanks for the warning, at least this way we'll be able to prepare." Tirado said, Nichol looking at him seriously. "You are not going to leave?" Nichol asked.

"No, this is our home and our duty, we stick to it and by each other's sides to the end." Tirado said, shaking his head as Nichol huffed. "And here I thought you were the more sensible of the two of you." Nichol said as Tirado chuckled. "I'm not, I'm the more tactical." Tirado said, praising himself as Zonta came back with three bottles of liquor. "Drink up guys, we've got a good night ahead of us!" Zonta said happily as Nichol and Tirado looked at him seriously. "Uh.. guys? Am I missing something?" Zonta asked as Nichol and Tirado exchanged a look before nodding.

"There is an army one it's way here Zonta, nearly a million men coming to claim Renvall." Nichol said as Zonta looked down at his liquor. "Let me guess, you weren't going to tell me for fear I would defend this place to the last." Zonta said, Nichol and Tirado nodding as Zonta smirked. "Well that's exactly what I'm gonna do! This is our home, and if we can't defend it, we'll be dam sure to take as many of the bastards with us as we can!" Zonta said before looking down. "Of course… I'm not just going to leave our men here to their deaths. I'm staying, you two should leave, and take the men with you." Zonta said forlornly as Tirado and Nichol looked between each other before back at Zonta.

 _BGM: Eternal Bond – Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn_

"You think I'm just going to leave you Zonta? After all we've been through?" Tirado asked, smiling as Nichol huffed. "I'll stay, someone's got to save you two from yourselves." Nichol said, the ghost of a smile on his face as Zonta smiled. "Thank you two. Now sound the alarm and get the men moving, it's the three of us versus and army! And I like those odds!" Zonta cheered, the three men raising their liquor and clicking the bottles together before each taking a swig.

After the quick drink each of the three men had separated, Zonta heading towards the fort belfry to sound the alarm for the men to gather as Tirado went to gather his best weapons, and Nichol to get his wyvern into Renvall's massive halls.

Within minutes the entire garrison was in the mess hall as Zonta came back in, followed by Tirado and Nichol as everyone stood at attention. "Alright men! I'm not going to lie to you, we are fucked unless you all leave now! There is an army on it's way here and they are going to steamroll this fort. Me and captain Tirado are staying here to hold them off for you all to escape. So pack your bags men! It's been an honor." Zonta said, short and sweet as he saluted the men.

"Sir let us fight with you!" A soldier yelled after hearing Zonta's speech. "Yeah you've done a lot for us! Let us fight with you!" A outlaw class soldier yelled, holding his bow high. "We'll fight with you captain! To the very last!" A knight yelled, his face covered by his face plate but his voice showing his emotion as he held his lance high. "For the captain!" Another soldier yelled as the rest of the soldiers all raising their weapons high and cheered for Zonta.

"Thanks you lot, but there is a second reason I'm telling you all to go. Evacuate the villages, get everyone to Nohr! We are holding them off to give you lot the time you need to save everyone! And if we don't come back, be dam sure to give them hell when the army comes knocking on Nohr's front door! Now get going you lot!" Zonta yelled as the men all saw his point. "But captain!" A soldier yelled as Zonta shook his head. "You lot heard me, save the people and get to Nohr, we don't have much time!" Zonta said as his soldiers saluted. "SIR!" They saluted as one before leaving, some with tears in their eyes, knowing their captains were sacrificing themselves to save them and people.

"That was a great speech Zonta… but we aren't dying here." Tirado said placing his hand on Zonta's shoulder. "I know that, doesn't mean we can't give them hell!" Zonta said as Nichol smiled slightly. "What are we waiting for, let's get ready." Nichol said.

For the next few hours, soldiers left Renvall with all they could carry, evacuating villages in the hopes of saving as many as they could. Renvall was quiet except for three men in the throne room of the fort, all ready for when the enemy came for them.

 _BGM: Mastermind – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Walhart stood at the head of his army, the undead soldiers he commanded all spelled to look alive as he looked down at fort Renvall. "Take the fort! We'll establish our base here!" Walhart commanded, a battalion of his soldiers advancing to take the fort as Walhart himself watched them enter, it was only a matter of time.

Inside the soldiers all looked around, scanning for any signs of life, yet finding none. The soldiers moved throughout of the fort before coming to the throne room, which was empty as they scanned it. The fort seemed to be abandoned as they turned to leave.

 _BGM: The Devoted – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

A loud screech drew the soldiers' attention as a wyvern shot at them, landing on them and tearing a few apart with its teeth and claws as the soldiers tried to recover, only for the wyvern's rider to hack one's head off with a single swing off his axe. The other soldiers tried to attack Nichol, only for a knight to walk out of the darkness, a hero behind him as a lance pierced a soldier's heart, killing it as Zonta cut the other two fighters down to pieces. "They probably heard that." Nichol said apathetically.

"Let them come, we're ready for them!" Zonta said, proud of himself as more soldiers started pouring into Renvall, Walhart having assumed that his first battalion had fallen from fighting, which was more than correct as soldiers started to surround the trio.

"Just like old times eh Tirado!" Zonta said as Tirado huffed. "The apathetic wyvern knight wasn't here last time." Tirado snarked. "Well you have me now." Nichol said as the trio started their retaliation.

Zonta took on a pair of fighters, jumping out of the way of their axes as he slashed at them with his sword, the soldiers not reacting to their injuries as they tried to attack him again, only for Zonta to parry their axes and knock them away with his sword before stabbing his sword through one fighter, only to swing it horizontally out of one and into the other, both falling to the floor as Zonta fell back into a defensive stance.

Tirado stood strong as he took on a soldier and two archers who were trying to shoot at Nichol, blocking their arrows with his shield before stabbing the soldier through the chest and pulling his lance out, blocking more arrows before spinning his lance in his hand, stabbing through one archer before shield bashing the other.

Nichol had jumped off his wyvern, as he knew it could take care of itself as it charged through the soldiers, grabbing on in its mouth and biting down, killing and shallowing the soldier as it knocked a few away with his tail. Nichol having attacked a knight with his killer axe, spinning it in his hand before staring deeply at the knight. "Perish now." Nichol said deeply before planting his axe firmly in the knight's skull.

The three fighters all stood back to back as more soldiers poured into the fort, Nichol's wyvern falling back to them and letting Nichol on as he held his throwing axe in hand, tossing it at a cavalier and knocking it off his horse with his head lopped off by a thrown axe. Zonta had taken a few cuts and took a moment to down a dose of vulnerary to heal his wounds.

"Come on, don't tell me this is all you two have got!" Zonta said, laughing as Nichol huffed. "We're doing fine, but they'll over take us soon." Nichol said as Tirado looked around. "Then we'll force our way out." Tirado said as Zonta nodded. "Good plan big guy, let's move it!" Zonta commanded, stabbing a fighter through the chest that had decided it would be a good idea to attack him.

Tirado took the from, blocking some attack with his shield and tanking a few with a grunt as Zonta followed up on him, jumping over him and killing the archers attacking him as Nichol kept their rear covered, his wyvern roaring as Nichol flung a throwing axe at a knight, slowing it down as he held off a mercenary with his killer axe before planting the axe in the mercenary's skull.

"Zonta, we've got some advanced looking guys coming, and they've got some strong weapons!" Tirado yelled, seeing a general, a berserker and a sword master enter the fort as they continued to try and force their way out. "Three of them, three of us, let's move it!" Zonta commanded as he led the charge, cutting through soldiers, and fighters as Nichol picked up the surviving stragglers and Tirado covered their rear, keeping those coming from the back of the fort, stabbing several soldier and sword fighters with his lance to keep them at bay.

Zonta ran towards the berserker, the axe wielding man already swinging his massive axe in preparation of Zonta's attack, but Zonta was faster as he lid under the axe swing before planting his sword right in the berserker's chest, but the berserker kept going as Zonta rolled out of the way before cutting his head off with a swing of his sword.

Nichol flew at the general, spinning his axe as he flew at the heavily armored unit. "Meaningless…" Nichol said quietly before planting his axe in the general's chest plate, but he didn't even flinch as he tried to retaliated with his lance, stabbing at Nichol's wyvern. But acting on its own the wyvern bit the lance, yanking it out of general's reach before Nichol grabbed the lance from his wyvern, petting it lightly before introducing the general's own lance to his face. Knocking his helmet off and killing the armored unit.

The sword master however was faring the best against Tirado, the knight looking around as the speedy sword user tried to get the better of him, cuts covering him armor as he brought up his shield to blow from the right. A silver sword impacted his shield, the sword master stopping for just a moment, but that moment was all Tirado needed as he ran his lance through the sword master's chest, killing him as the trio continued to force their way out.

"What is taking so long. Keep fighting!" Walhart commanded, another group of soldiers going into the fort as Walhart narrowed his white eyes. 'Can it be there is actually resistance inside? I must see this for myself.' Walhart thought, riding his horse towards Renvall.

Back inside Renvall the trio was fighting their way through the army coming at them. But slowly they had been worn down and their supply of vulneraries exhausted as they stood before the very last unit in front of the door to Renvall. "We made, we fuckin made it." Zonta swore as he pulled his sword out of the solider who had been in front of the door, the trio leaving Renvall and coming outside.

 _BGM: Mastermind (Intro) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

The instant the trio was outside the castle they stopped in their tracks. Thousands of soldiers stood before them, armed and dangerous as the tired fighters looked at a man in red armor riding a horse. "So… you three are the ones who guard this fort. I must commend your efforts." Walhart said, actually quite impressed that these three had fought their way through a good hundred troops. Merely a drop in the water that was his army, but a tiny dent none the less.

"Fuck yourself, we're getting out of here, we promised our men!" Zonta said, grabbing his sword, yet still breathing heavily as Walhart huffed. "Then show me what you can do!" Walhart yelled.

 _BGM: Mastermind – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Zonta ran at Walhart, swinging his sword, but the tired hero missed Walhart as his horse jumped back before charging at him, Walhart swinging Wolf Berg at Zonta, taking a good slice at his shoulder, leaving Zonta bleeding as he clutched his shoulder. "Damm… fuck…" Zonta swore in pain as he clutched his bleeding shoulder. "Zonta! Don't die on me!" Tirado yelled as he ran up next to his friend, clutching his lance as Walhart felt a serious sense of de-ja-vu. 'That black oaf and his girl… this time I will make sure he doesn't come back.' Walhart thought, gritting his teeth as he charged at Zonta.

Tirado pushed Zonta out of the way, raising his shield to block Walhart's axe. His shield was cut shield in half as Tirado was pushed back, Zonta finding something within him to strike back upon seeing his best friend in danger. "No need for talk, LET'S DO THIS!" Zonta yelled, his sword glowing with sol as he jumped at Walhart, striking at his horse with all he had, knocking him back as Zonta regained a portion of his strength. "Not good enough!" Walhart said, spinning Wolf Berg in his hand before having his horse jump at Zonta.

He brought his axe down hard and fast, Wolf Berg cutting open Zonta's chest and sending the Hero flying with blood dripping down his side, his sword clutched in his hand as Tirado threw down his lance. "ZONTA!" Tirado yelled, rushing to his friend's side as Nichol watched on in avid horror, the only emotion he had ever displayed in a long time.

 _BGM: "I've never seen one fall so gracefully" – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Tirado was at Zonta's side, the hero staring up at the sky as blood poured out of his mouth and chest, pooling underneath him as his eyes watched Tirado. "Don't die on me Zonta! Not after this!" Tirado yelled, Walhart watching on emotionless as Nichol get ready to bail, dragging Tirado if he had to.

"Ti… Tirado…" Zonta muttered. "Hang in there!" Tirado said pulling the empty bottle of vulnerary from his pouch and trying to find anything left in it to give to Zonta. "Leave… me… i.. done… for…" Zonta muttered. "No you aren't stay with me!" Tirado yelled as Walhart's army started to close around them, only for Walhart to put up his hand for them to stop. "Take… my… sword… survive… for… me… both… of… you… tell… the… men… I… didn't… make it…" Zonta said with his last words, his eyes going blank as his hand clutching his sword dropped.

Tears in Tirado's eyes he grabbed the hilt of Zonta's blade, the massive sword in his hand and he looked down at Zonta's corpse. "You bastard… I'LL KILL YOU!" Tirado yelled, getting up and facing Walhart with Zonta's sword in hand.

 _BGM: "Don't speak her name!" – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Tirado ran at Walhart, the conqueror looking down at Tirado as he readied his axe. Tirado swung Zonta's sword at him, cutting one of the legs of his horse, but not knocking him down as Walhart huffed in what seemed like annoyance. Swinging Wolf Berg at Tirado he was mildly surprised when Tirado parried his strike, knocking Wolf Berg out of his hand and sending it flying as he leveled Zonta's sword at Walhart.

"What difference will it make if you kill me now. Your friend is already dead. Leave with your lives, that's all I will grant you." Walhart said gesturing to his army as Tirado clutched Zonta's blade in his hand, his hand shaking as he closed his eyes and backed off, sheathing Zonta's sword on his back where his lance would normally be and walking over to Zonta's corpse, carrying it over to Nichol and getting on his wyvern as it took off, Wlahart watching his as his archers readied their arrows to shoot them out of the sky. "LEAVE THEM! That's an order!" Walhart yelled, his archers lowering their bows as Walhart watched the skies.

'A reason to find and fight me… someone to cut me down and free me from these invisible shackles… Now that's all I ask for, and if I have to inspire someone to do it with death, so be it.' Walhart thought, watching at Nichol and Tirado rode away, Tirado watching him from sky, glaring at Walhart in anger.

"He didn't deserve this, he was the greatest out of all three of us, now cut down in his prime." Tirado said, closing his eyes as he held Zonta's bleeding corpse. "Be thankfully we have his body to bury… and I feel your pain… for once." Nichol said, his voice actually holding emotion rather than nothing as the duo flew towards Nohr's border walls, actually passing over the soldiers from Renvall on the way, who were guarding the people from the towns around Renvall.

"They made it! LOOK!" A soldier yelled pointing up at the sky at the wyvern, the soldiers cheering, thinking that they had all made it out alive as Nichol looked down. "Do we tell them?" Nichol asked as Tirado closed his eyes. "Take us down…" Tirado said quietly, Nichol having his wyvern fly down towards the ground a little ways in front of the group as both the village people and the soldiers from the fort all rushed to meet what they hoped was their victorious hero and his second in command.

When Tirado stepped off of Nichol's wyvern carrying Zonta's corpse, all their faces fell. "Commander…" A soldier said as several others fell to their knees. "He's dead… Our hero is dead…" A village boy said. Zonta had been a hero to them for as long as he had been in the neutral lands.

"He fought bravely… he died… bravely…" Tirado said, closing his eyes as the soldiers and the people mourned, Nichol looking up at the sky in sadness. "Tirado… this time… I'm not leaving. Not after this." Nichol said, Tirado looking up at him as Nichol looked down. "We'll get through this together." Nichol said, Tirado looking at him and nodding as the people and the soldiers mourned their fallen hero.

It was a long journey, but all the soldiers, and the all the people would eventually reach the border walls at about the same time Garon and his group would… it was a sad day when the hero Zonta was put to rest, his grave beside that of Zelgius's. but at least this time they had a body to bury.

(Stage Clear)

Unit Roster

Tirado

Class: Sword General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Seal Defense

P.S: Hidden Power - Hero's Legacy (When wielding Zonta's Blade +2 Str and +2 Def)

Inventory: Zonta's Blade, Blessed Lance

Nichol

Class: Wyvern Lord

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge, Miracle

P.S: Death Seeker - Survivor (When paired up with Tirado gain +3 Def/+3 Res)

Inventory: Killer Axe, Hand Axe, Iron Lance

 _AN: Again, my heart has died! Zonta, who is personally a character I think I fleshed out rather well in the story, despite how little we've seen of him, has just been cut down by Walhart. Yes, it's like the Basilio Flavia scene, but this time our friend is not coming back. He's gone for good. But now Tirado and Nichol are back, and they have a reason to fight, and a dam good reason at that. Their personal skills have changed to reflect what has happened to them in the wake of Zonta's death. Tirado now seeks to live up to his best friend's legacy, while Nichol now strives to survive in honor of his friend's last wish, rather than recklessly throw himself to the wind like a maniac. Also in canon, Nichol was a Malig Knight, but now he's a wyvern lord. And Tirado is a Sword General, like those of Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance. But Zonta's deaths shows that Walhart is not here to f**k around._

 _Seriously. Please leave a review, anyone who actually reads this stuff down here. I want to know what you all think._


	14. Chapter 4 Before the Storm

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem_

 _This is my third time writing this. Because my computer will not stop crashing dammit. So once again im now writing about what happens before the storm that is the war with Walhart. Nohr vs the Conquorer. Who as we've learned is actually an agent of Anankos, with connections to the Grimeal. Dude's got a lot on his plate, but now to deal with this for a THIRD TIME!_

 _So with further ado! (FINALLY)_

 _Let the Conquest Begin_

Unit Roster

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol, Razor Wind (Can attack from 2 range with swords

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Siegfried, Celsius' sword (+4 defense to wielder, females only.), Steel axe, Alondite

Arete

Class: Songstress

Skills: Luck +4, Inspiring Song

P.S: Foreign Beauty

Inventory: Bronze Lance

Chapter 4: Before the Storm

 _BGM: Pleasure Capital – Fire Emblem Fates_

In Cyrkensia, in the kingdom of Nestra, the group outside the opera house was talking. Garon, Celsius and Arete, along with the young Azura. "Are you and your daughter alright ma'am?" Garon asked as Arete held Azura in her arms. "Yes, thank you milord, for saving us." Arete said, thanking Garon as he waved her off. "Please, just call me Garon, I'm not one for formalities." Garon said, smirking as Celsius sighed in annoyance. "No, you're one for finding the nearest woman and getting her into your bed as after a hard day's work bashing in the skulls of bandits, thieves and other trouble makers who try to harm your kingdom." Celsius said rudely, causing Garon to sputter as Arete chuckled. "Mommy, what does she mean?" Azura asked. "I'll explain when you are older Azura." Arete said, holding her daughter close as Garon regained his composure.

"Regardless, I'm sorry that you had been accosted by those bandits… but the timing of this event is not something I can ignore." Garon said as Arete stared and Garon and nodded her head. "Yes, I can see it, a group of bandits, rare enough on its own, having an organized attack on the opera house the same day the king of Nohr comes to visit is suspicious." Arete said as Garon nodded his head. "But Minerva is the one who put this excursion together, and she's my sister, and Garon's retainer for over a year now, aside from her who would have known about this?" Celsius pointed out, as Garon shook his head.

"I don't think it was Minerva. She's been working herself to the bone for me and for Nohr, beside she just said she had gotten us a show at the opera house, and a week here in Nestra. It's more likely someone caught wind of the event, most likely while we were on route to Nestra, given that the timing was sudden, and despite the large group, unorganized. This attack was likely nothing more than some bandits looking to plunder some noble's pockets and steal some women, which nether happened thankfully." Garon said, giving his own assessment.

"If I may interject Garon, Nestra has the highest crime rates on the continent. It's home to illegal gambling, many bandit groups, and even a few assassin guilds, one count call it Nohr's equivalent to Hoshido's ninja countries, just with a lot less honor and a lot more crime." Arete said. "Like I said, nothing more than a bunch of bandits looking to make a quick buck." Garon said, nodding his head.

 _BGM: Battle of Pride – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"Get down!" Celsius yelled, Arete being caught off by the yell as Garon grabbed her and Azura and brought them down to the stone road as Celsius pulled her sword out of its sheath and blocked an arrow as a few more flew past Garon and Arete. "Great, just what we needed…" Garon muttered as he got up, holding Bölverk as Azura scrambled to hide behind his leg, Arete fumbling with her lance as Garon pushed her behind him. "Keep your head down. Celsius! What's going on!" Garon yelled as Celsius deflected another arrow and dived out of the way of a few more.

"We got guys on the rooftops, they don't look like bandits!" Celsius yelled back before pulling Siegfried out of its sheath with her left, and scared arm, pointing it at the rooftops as a beam of darkness fired from it, blasting an outlaw off the rooftop, dead. "My place is a few blocks down, we can try and hide there." Arete said quietly as Garon nodded. "Celsius clear us a path!" Garon shouted. "On it!" Celsius yelled back as arrows flew around her, one landing in her left shoulder, thankfully only piercing the skin as she pulled it out with a pained look on her face before pointing Siegfried at the adventurer who had shot at her, the adventurer rolling out of the way of the beam of darkness before returning fire, only for Celsius to block the arrow with Siegfried, blood dripping down her scared arm from the wound on her shoulder from the arrow as one landed in her back, Celsius rolling out of the way and into cover as Garon covered Arete and Azura with his cape to keep them safe.

"Celsius!" Garon called. "I'm fine! Stay in cover!" Celsius called back as she pulled the arrow out of her back before looking towards the roof tops and tossing the arrow back as hard as she could, the sound of someone rolling out of the way alerting her to the face she had nearly hit someone as she started to climb the building she was using for cover, jumping onto the roof and surprising the outlaw who had been looking for a shot at Garon. Dodging a few arrows that were fired at her from across the gap between the buildings she ran at the outlaw, who tired firing at her point blank, only for Celsius to slice his bow in half, before cutting his head off and kicking his corpse off the roof as she deflected an arrow with Siegfried.

"Go, she's got their attention." Garon said, rushing across the alley way, carrying Azura as Arete followed him, staying close to them as arrows flew above them at Celsius, who had jumped to another roof and was already fighting an assassin who had pulled out his sword while the others on the rooftops fired at Celsius, who had taken a shot to the side before flipping backwards and kicking the man's sword out of his hand, surprising him as Celsius flipped back up and slashed at the air with Siegfried, sending a razor wind the cut the assassin in half as she eyed Garon and Arete running towards Arete's house.

Another assassin climbed onto the roof with her, holding a knife as she spun around, blocking the attempted backstab with Siegfried before throwing her knee into the man's face, knocking him senseless for a moment as Celsius ran Siegfried through him, his corpse falling to the roof as she rolled behind and rooftop ledge, covering herself from arrows.

Sheathing Siegfried she pulled her own sword out of its sheath before quickly standing up and sending a razor wind at the rooftop across from the one she was on before running and jumping off the roof to the street below. Two assassins had ducked out of the way of her attack as another tried to shoot at her, missing by inches as Celsius ran to catch up with Garon and Arete as Arete pulled her house's door open and Garon got inside with her and Azura, Celsius running in after them before slamming the door shut, locking it by jamming a piece of metal into the doorknob to keep it from turning.

 _BGM: Dilemma – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"Okay, we have a few moments to prepare, hide Azura." Garon said as Arete nodded, taking Azura from Garon and running towards a closest before opening it to get Azura in. "Who the hell are these guys?" Celsius asked as she pulled the arrow out of her side and dropped it to the floor. "An assassins' guild most likely, I knew something was up when we got attacked at the opera house." Garon said as Celsius cringed. "This is bad." Celsius muttered as Garon looked at her, the blood dripping off her from the arrows she had taken.

"That's an understatement, someone wants me dead." Garon said. "It can't be Minerva, but how the hell did someone get wind of you coming to Nestra?" Celsius asked as Garon closed his eyes. "I don't know… maybe one of the assassins knows, so we might have to catch one." Garon said quietly as Celsius looked out the windows, Garon pulling Bölverk off his back as Celsius went back to back with him and Arete hid by a window, holding her lance as Celsius and Garon watched the windows, silence reining as both the king and his retainer watched the windows and the door, waiting for the next attack.

An arrow flew through the window at Garon, the king of Nohr blocking it with Bölverk as Celsius swung her sword at the window, a razor wind being sent at it as an assassin tried to jump through the window, narrowly dodging the wind, but getting his bow cut in half as he pulled out his sword, a hood obscuring his face as a second assassin followed him in, holding a knife as Celisus charged at them, pushing them back out the window before jumping out it herself after them.

Garon was left alone with Arete as another assassin jumped into the window Arete was hiding behind, only to get speared in the back by Arete as he tried to aim his bow at Garon, Garon charging at the man before pushing him out the window and out onto the ground, bleeding out as another man swung into the window from above, kicking Garon in the face and causing him to stagger backwards as he raised Bölverk and got ready to swing.

The assassin however had grabbed Arete, causing her to drop her lance as he held a knife to her throat. "Move and she dies Garon." The masked man said. "Who the hell are you and what do you want!" Garon yelled at the him.

Outside Celsius was fighting several more assassins, several laying around her in heaps of their own body parts as one looked to try and run away and several others drew their swords, knives and one even had a bow aimed at Celsius. "Just try me." Celsius said quietly as she sheathed her sword, the men all closing in on her as she placed a hand on Alondite, pulling it out, the sword glowing gold as she spun it around in a circle above her, letting loose a circular razor wind that glowed with the power of sol as most of the assassins fell over decapitated from the razor wind hitting their necks, a few having ducks and the panicky one hiding behind a crate to avoid getting killed.

Celsius stood up, holding Alondite in her hand as her wounds mended themselves from Sol, Zelgius's scarf trailing behind her as she raised her scared arm above her head, the remaining assassins getting up and readying their weapons to attack once more. "Leave… and I'll let you live." Celsius said darkly, her eyes hidden by her hair as one assassin ran at her with his katana.

Celsius brought her arm down as she moved out of the way, knocking the katana out of the man's hand as she brought her knee up and hit him in the face with it as she swung Alondite down, cutting the man in twain before spinning around and planting Alondite in the skull of an assassin with a knife, trying to stab her in the back as she kicked at another one, blocking an arrow with Alondite before pulling out Siegfried with her left arm and pointing it at the assassin with the bow, a beam of darkness firing and piercing the man as he was unable to get out of the way.

Parrying a sword strike from the right with Alondite Celsius stabbed the assassin who try to attack her with Siegfried before turning around and cutting off the head of another behind her with Alondite. "What the hell are you?" One of the remaining masked assassins asked, most of them backing away in fear as Celsius looked up, her blue eyes burning bright with blue flames. "A monster." Celsius said quietly before flashing a rather uneasy grin, and almost instantly one of the remaining assassins found himself impaled by Alondite as Celsius pointed Siegfried as the last two, blasting both of them with a beam of darkness before breathing out in relief as she sheathed Siegfried.

The last assassin, who had been hiding behind a crate tried to sneak away, only for Celsius to run at the man and kick him through the window of the house, before jumping back in herself with Alondite in her hand.

Back inside before Celsius had kicked the man back in the masked man holding Arete started speaking to Garon. "Someone's offered a lot of gold for your head Garon… Enough to our own nation if we complete this job, now surrender or the woman dies." The masked man said, holding the knife close to Arete's neck as Azura peeked out of the closet, eyeing the lance on the floor and slowly creeping out of the closest.

"Who! Who wants me dead!" Garon yelled, pointing Bölverk at the man as he chuckled. "Does it matter? You'll be a corpse soon enough Garon." The man said. "Then who told you I would be here!" Garon said, knowing that the man had to have some info on who had leaked the fact he would be in Nestra to this guy. "Your wife, one them, can't figure out for the life of anyone who." The man said as Garon glared at him, unsure if he was just making fun of his open secret or if he was actually serious, either way pissed him off.

Aruza however grabbed the lance as best she could from the floor before clumsily stabbing at the man's thigh, the bronze weapon landing in the man's hip and causing him to drop Arete in pain as Garon ran at the man, grabbing him by the head before cutting his head off as Celsius kicked another assassin through the window, holding Alondite as the man scrambled to try and get away from her, only to run right into Garon and looking up in fear for his life.

"I SURRENDER DON'T KILL ME!" The man screamed in fear of his life as Garon, Celsius and Arete all looked down at the man, Celsius holding Alondite to his neck as Garon held Bölverk in his hands. "Then start talking! Who do you work for, Why am I being targeted, and how did you know we would be in Nestra!" Garon shouted at the man held his hands up in self-defense. "We got hired by some guy called Walhart, He wants you dead so that you can't lead Nohr during his invasion and he knew because one of your wives gave up the information because you've been spending too much time with someone called Minerva.

Both Garon and Celsius looked at the man before Arete looked at Garon. "Who's Minerva?" She asked as she held Azura. "One of my retainers, and Celsius' sister, she's also the one who kinda handles everything going on in Nohr while I'm out… doing things…" Garon said as Celsius scoffed. "You mean fighting crime, being a badass, and generally being a man of the people rather than politics." Celsius said, scoffing as Garon chuckled. "Yes that." Garon replied with a smirk as the man tried to scoot away from them, only for Celsius to plant her sword next to his head. "Don't move, we are talking." She said in a matter of fact tone as the man nodded his head in fear.

 _BGM: How Can That Be? – Fire Emblem Fates_

"This is great, some sort of invasion, one of your wives betrayed us, and now we need to get back to Nohr… some vacation." Celsius complained. "I know Celsius; this was supposed to be a vacation away from it all… now it just seems like we are back in the thick of things again." Garon said, closing his eyes before sighing. "Find some rope, tie this guy up, before we do anything I have to address the immediate concerns." Garon ordered as he kicked the floored assassin in the head, knocking him out as Celsius nodded. "Alright." She said, walking out of the house as Garon turned to Arete and Azura.

"Sorry about what has happened… if there is any way to make it up to you I'd be happy to oblige." Garon apologized for the mess around the house as Arete held Azura. "It's fine… line just never seems dull around here. It's nice to know that someone still cares for those who can't protect themselves." Arete said with a smile as Garon chuckled. "You should meet Zonta then, he's all about that sort of thing." Garon said before frowning. "He sounds like a nice man, but we have bigger issues to worry about." Arete said, holding Azura as Garon looked at her skeptically. "We? This is war Arete, and you have your daughter to take care of." Garon said as Arete nodded. "I know, but I don't want to stand idle while my daughter is put in danger." Arete said closing her eyes as she held Azura a little closer, the young girl hugging her mother.

"That's good to hear… if you want you can come back with us to the border walls." Garon offered. "Thanks for the offer… but I don't see why you are making it?" Arete asked. "I know potential when I see it Arete… and I think that Minerva needs someone to help her with her duties, the poor girl has spent a full year working herself to the bone for me, and you seem to be very good at the sort of thing she does." Garon said. "What does that mean?" Arete asked glaring at Garon as Celsius came back in with a coil of rope and started to tie up the assassin. "It means he thinks you are smart enough to help run a nation that he is too busy to be bothered to run himself." Celsius said, poking at Garon again as he growled. "I am never going to live any of this down am I?" Garon asked. "Nope, everyone is going to hold it over your head." Celsius shot back after tying up the assassin and lifting him up and throwing him over her shoulder.

"But what about my daughter?" Arete asked, Azura still hugging her mother as Garon turned away from Celsius. "She can come to, now come, if we want to reach the border walls by the end of the week we'll need to leave soon." Garon said, Celsius having already left as Garon, Arete and Azura left the house that was covered in blood.

 _BGM: Knowledge – Fire Emblem Fates_

At the end of the week, three groups had arrived at the borders walls. The first to arrive was Minerva, who had been called away from Krakenburg to address the attack on the border walls, and she had brought Xander and Camilla with her, along with a pair of servants to take care of them for the sheer fact she didn't trust any of Garon's concubines being alone in Krakenburg with the children.

Getting off her horse she walked towards the general's office, or rather the new general's office after Zelgius's had been left alone out of respect. The doors were opened for the frail strategist as she walked in to see the new border general. The man wore green armor fit for a general with a lance and an axe laying on his weapons rack, the man himself of a rugged, yet surprisingly noble looked disposition. "Vigarde… report on the attack." Minerva said, tired from the long journey, and her own insomnia she had gained from dealing with the kingdom's issues day and night.

Vigarde frowned as he looked at the obviously tired and frail woman, he knew this was Garon's lead retainer, and was the one who handled most of Nohr's problems when it came to anything that didn't involve Garon smashing it to bits with his axe personally. "Ma'am, nearly a week ago we were attacked by an army of ten thousand men, led by someone called Walhart the conqueror. Thankfully we didn't suffer any casualties thanks to sir Benny, who held the line against all ten thousand men with nothing more than a lance he had found in his father's quarters." Vigarde said as the doors behind Minerva were pushed open.

"Hey Vigarde, our scouts have reported two groups on the horizon, from the south east is Garon's convoy, and from the east is a group of refugees with a large amount of soldiers with them." The man said. "Fado, I'm in the middle of something, wait did you just say lord Garon's convoy?" Vigarde asked after picking up what Fado had said. "Yeah, and a group of refugees assumed to be from the Renvall region." Fado said.

"Zonta's group? Open the gates for them, both groups." Minerva ordered. "Yes ma'am." Fado and Vigarde said, Fado leaving to open the gates. "Who was that?" Minerva asked. "That was my second in command, and basically a second border general in all but name to the men, Fado and I have been friends for a long time." Vigarde said, in a straight to the point tone. "Have a meeting place prepared immediately for everyone, both Garon's group and Zonta's group." Minerva ordered as Vigarded nodded. "As you wish ma'am." Vigarde said, getting up as Minerva was left alone in his office.

'Why would Garon come back now? His vacation was scheduled to last for a week, and judging by the time it would take to get between Nestra and here, he's only been there for a day… did something happen that forced him back?' Minerva thought as she turned to leave Vigarde's office.

Walking out she passed by someone she had hoped to see. Benny, holding a normal steel lance rather than the lance he had found in his father's quarters. "Benny." Minerva said, stopping just as the two passed each other. "Yes ma'am?" Benny asked, neither facing each other as Minerva spoke once more. "Good job, I think your father would have been proud." Minerva said. "I know." Benny said as the two started walking again, away from each other.

Minerva had gotten into the meeting room, alongside Vigarde and Fado when Garon arrived with Celsius and Arete. Their carriage next to the one Minerva had brought with her for the children and the servants she had brought. "What are you doing here?" Garon asked when he saw the servants holding his children sitting next to the carriage. "Lady Minerva doesn't trust your wives with the presence of the children… and frankly I don't blame her." The butler said as he fed Camilla a bottle of milk. "Ok… I can understand that… if you don't mind can I trust you two to look after this woman's daughter for a little bit, at the gates we got word of a meeting Minerva had called for." Garon said as the butler nodded. "Yes sir." The man said as Arete let go of Azura, bending down to hug her before speaking. "Be a good girl, alright sweetie?" Arete asked. "Ok mommy." Azura said back as her mother let go of her.

Garon led Arete and Celsius, who was dragging the tied up assassin, towards the room their meeting had been assigned to, Minerva already inside with Fado and Vigarde when the trio entered. "Lord Garon." Vigarde said upon seeing him open the door to the room and walk in. "At ease general, we'll wait for Zonta's group before we begin." Garon said, walking past Minerva and taking a seat at the head of the table, Celsius sitting next to her sister with the tied up assassin as Arete sat down next to her.

Tirado and Nichol arrived through the gates, bringing the forces of Renvall and the refugees from the neutral lands with them as a soldier came up to them and saluted before noticing Tirado carrying someone. "Sir there is a meeting for you and lord Zonta… wait… is that him?" The soldier asked looking at the bandaged corpse of Zonta, thinking he was just injured. "Yes… we'll be in the meeting room." Tirado said as he pushed back the guard, Nichol following them as they made their way to the meeting room.

"I told you before, I'm fine Garon." Minerva said, getting on Garon's case from bringing Arete as he shook his head. "You need help Minerva, when was the last time you slept?" Garon asked as he continued arguing with Minerva, everyone watching with some degree of amusement. "I always wondered what these fancy meetings were like… I did not expect this." The tied up assassin said in mild amusement as Celsius slapped him across the face. "Quiet." She said as he cringed.

Nichol opened the door to the room right then and there, Tirado walking in carrying Zonta's body as everyone looked towards the door as Tirado closed his eyes and set Zonta's body on the table. "Zonta's… dead?" Garon asked as he looked up at Tirado who pulled Zonta's sword out of its sheath on his back, before stabbing it into the table wood. "I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill Walhart." Tirado proclaimed suddenly as Nichol put his hand on his armored shoulder. "Calm down, he wouldn't want you to throw your life away." Nichol said as Tirado lowered his head in anger.

"First Zelgius… now Zonta…" Celsius muttered as she closed her eyes. "How did this happen?" Garon asked as he looked up at Nichol and Tirado. "He ordered the men to evacuate themselves and the villages surrounding Renvall while he held off Walhart's army, numbering in a million men. Me and Tirado were the only back up he had… and he gave his life fighting Walhart directly, and then he let us go after killing Zonta." Nichol said as Tirado slammed his fist on the table, making a loud clank from the armor.

"As much as we want to mourn, we must look forward and not let his death be in vain. So now I'll call this meeting to order. Now tell me what we need to address." Garon said as everyone took a seat now, Tirado pulling Zonta's sword out of the table and holding it at his side as Nichol sat next to him.

"Alright… we need to address several things immediately, like what to do with the refugees from the neutral lands, how to bolster our forces, and how to combat an army that quite literally more than the population of Nohr." Vigarde said as he crossed his arms. "And what to do with this guy, who we still don't know the name of." Celsius said, poking the assassin on the head. "Watch it! My name is Rennac." Rennac said, not wanting to say anything stupid that could get him killed. "That name sounds a little foreign… are you from Hoshido?" Garon asked.

"Born there, abandoned, raised by thieves and taken in by a band of assassins." Rennac said, rolling his eyes. "Ok… you've probably seen some shit." Fado said, leaning back in his chair as he said that. "You have no idea, normally I was only brought in on infiltration and looting missions, but the one for the king here was so big the entire guild went in… and died." Rennac said as everyone looked at Garon and Celsius. "Something you want to tell us milord?" Nichol said rudely and in a mocking tone as Garon raised his hands in self-defense. "I have a bounty on my head from Walhart, not like anyone would be able to claim it." Garon said as Nichol leaned back in his chair and took an apple from his pouch.

"You still have those?" Tirado asked as Nichol looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You can never have to many apples." Nichol said as he bit into it. "Do all of you have a rap sheet of weird quirks?" Rennac asked as everyone looked at him and Fado smirked. "I like to think Vigarde here is the blandest of us all, being the 'silent general'" Fado joked, only to get punched in the face by Vigarde, leaving him rubbing his cheek. "I'll take that as a yes…" Rennac muttered.

"Enough, both of you, we'll deal with Rennac here later." Garon said as Rennac scoffed. "Not like I have anything to go back to, you killed the entire guild except for me, I'd rather help fight this Walhart guy then go to jail." Rennac said before realizing he had said that out loud. "Me and my big fucking mouth." He muttered before Arete glared at him. "Basically draft an assassin into the army? We'd have to keep him on a tight leash." Vigarde said, rubbing his chin as Rennac scoffed. "I'm a rouge, not an assassin. I specialize in stealing crap, not killing." Rennac muttered.

"How good are you at scouting?" Minerva asked, looking at Rennac. "What about it?" Rennac asked. "If you are good as you say as getting in and out of places you could read Walhart's camp, give us a measure of his forces, and disrupt his supplies by stealing them from right under his nose." Minerva said as Rennac considered it. "If I get to stay out of prison after this is all over, fine." Rennac said. "Are you sure about this Minerva?" Garon asked as Minerva nodded. "Who better to get us information then a master thief who knows we could kill him in an instant. As an added incentive we'll let him keep his ill-gotten gains from Walhart's camp." Minerva said Renanc nodded. "Deal, now untie me." Rennac said. "Later." Celsius said.

"Ok that's him settled, now how about bolstering our forces?" Fado said as Tirado closed his eyes. "The forces of Renvall want vengeance for our fallen leader… we'll be here to fight." Tirado proclaimed as he looked at Zonta's corpse. "And I'm here as well, this time for good." Nichol said, putting his hand on Tirado's shoulder. "That still leaves the civilians."

Celsius said as Garon spoke. "We'll let then live by the walls, we can have a town build just behind the walls for them to live in until we deal with Walhart, it will also give the soldiers here somewhere to actually cool off that isn't far from the walls in case of an attack." Garon said. "But that means we'll be straining our food supplies, while the building materials are more than abundant without the sun our food supplies are going to be strained even more than they already are." Minerva said.

"Then increase trade with your allies, sell them more supplies for food and you'd get more right?" Arete reasoned as Garon nodded. "That's a sound plan, Fado, Vigarde, I'm leaving Rennac to you, Tirado, Nichol, you can bury Zonta… give the man a proper burial, and then you two and the Renvall forces are assigned here to the walls. Minerva, Celsius, Arete, we are heading to Krakenburg to get everything ready for the coming war… We'll need to mobilize the army and get the supplies shipped to the walls. I will not let a single man of Walhart's forces set foot in Nohr." Garon said as everyone in the room nodded.

Everyone soon set off on their separate ways. Tirado and Nichol went to gather the refugees and Renvall forces for Zonta's burial, Fado and Vigarde go ready to get Rennac sent out to scout, and Garon left with his group and his children for Windmire once more. The storm was coming, and Nohr would be more than ready to weather it.

(Stage Clear!)

Unit Roster

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Hero

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol, Razor Wind

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Siegfried, Celsius' sword, Steel axe, Alondite

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2, Rally Spectrum

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Minerva's Gale (-3 effective speed),Aura, Recover, Brynhildr

Arete

Class: Songstress

Skills: Luck +4, Inspiring Song

P.S: Foreign Beauty

Inventory: Bronze Lance

Tirado

Class: Sword General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Seal Defense

P.S: Hero's Legacy

Inventory: Zonta's Blade, Blessed Lance

Nichol

Class: Wyvern Lord

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge, Miracle

P.S: Survivor

Inventory: Killer Axe, Hand Axe, Iron Lance

Rennac

Class: Rouge

Skills: Locktouch, Pass, Steal

P.S: Sticky Fingers (+20% steal chance)

Inventory: Iron Dagger

Vigarde

Class: Lance General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover

P.S: Banter (When paired up with another unit with Banter, attack together)

Inventory: Steel Lance, Iron Axe

Fado

Class: Axe General

Skill: Defense +2, Natural Cover

P.S: Banter

Inventory: Steel Axe, Iron Sword

 _AN: Holy crap finally! This is the third time I've had to rewrite this chapter due to technical issues. But yeah, war is on the horizon, three new characters are introduced and the next chapter is going to detail the two years between the start of the war, and the final battle. Which means lots of Garon and Arete action, with a not so healthy amount of alcohol and a few battles intertwined. To say it's going to be epic is an understatement._


	15. Chapter 5 Storms Brew

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem_

 _Well here we are, a chapter away from the end of the Arete arc, and the start of the Sumeragi arc… which I think everyone aside from Tommiboy as he's never played fire emblem, knows what's going to happen. But this chapter… Let's just say it's going to get a bit darker than normal._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Chapter 5: Storms Brew

 **Opening Stages of War**

 _BGM: Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

At Nohr's border walls Rennac was reporting in to the three generals, Tirado, Fado and Vigarde. The news he had brought with him was nothing short of disturbing as he gave his report.

"Walhart's forces are on the move, he has a full battalion of twenty thousand men coming for the walls. Guy's not coming himself but isn't this number smaller than his previous force? I heard that one was a hundred thousand soldiers." Rennac said as Vigarde closed his eyes. "No, he intends to wear us down with systematic assaults, sending them in waves at our borders to chip away at our forces… but we'll show him. What does most of this forcer consist of?" Vigarde said before asking.

"Last I checked, it was mostly archers with cavalry support." Rennac reported. "Alright, thanks Rennac, return to your scouting and disruption." Fado said, dismissing Rennac. "Whatever you say border general." Rennac said snarkily before leaving the room to get started on his next scouting mission.

"Archers and cavalry… Not exactly the most ideal force to assault the walls with." Fado said as Vigarde shook his head. "No, it's exactly the force he would need to chip away at our ballistae and fire orbs. We can't let them get with range of the walls or we're going to lose our means of heavy firepower with no way to replace them." Vigarde said as Tirado crossed his arms. "Then I'll take the knights of Renvall and meet them head on, just make sure to provide us cover fire." Tirado said before turning the leave the room.

"Tirado, you know going out there is going to have a hail of arrows on you and your men." Fado asked as Tirado scoffed. "I know, but I have just the plan to deal with them." Tirado said before leaving. "What's his crack pot head coming up with now?" Fado wondered out loud as Vigarde shook his head, the mind of Tirado was a weird thing.

Down in the wall Tirado was approaching before looking out towards the back end of the border walls, watching the construction going on of the new town for the refugees, named after the once great fort Zonta had commanded, Renvall Village. Tirado sighed as he remembered his old friend, before pulling out his sword that he had received from him with his dying breath. "I only hope that I am worthy of your vision Zonta… I'll win this war, even if I have to cut through every single last man in Walhart's army to reach him." Tirado said as he looked at his reflection in the blade before looking at the insignia carved into the blade's hilt. A sword and a spear crossed together, the symbol Zonta had come up with for Renvall, and now the official symbol of the Renvall knights.

Walking towards the barracks Tirado was approaching, his men mulling about and some training as he approached, most of them noticing before stopping what they were doing and saluting. "Captain Tirado sir!" the men chorused as Tirado held up his hand. "At ease men, we need to get ready. I need every able shield bearer and soldier I can muster, as many lances and shields as possible, then meet me at the gates to the walls." Tirado commanded as he grabbed a large red shield from the wall nearby before walking away. "Yes sir!" The men chorused before they started to get to work, finding their arms and shields as they started to follow Tirado towards the gates.

 _BGM: The Devoted – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Tirado and about a hundred men stood behind him, all of them carrying shields and lances except Tirado himself, who carried only a shield with Zonta's sword at his side. "Alright men! We got a force of twenty thousand strong coming for these walls. It's our job to keep them from getting anywhere near them. The force consists of archers and cavilers! Now once we get out there I want you all to follow my lead! Shields in the air above us and keep them above us until the cavilers are right on top of us! Do you lot understand!" Tirado yelled. "Sir yes sir!" The men chorused as Tirado nodded before throwing the switch to open the massive gates of the border walls, the gate being thrown open as the knights of Renvall poured out shields and lances at the ready as Tirado led the charge, the gates closing behind them as Walhart's forces came over the horizon.

The cavalry started to charge as the archers readied their arrows, Tirado raising Zonta's sword high as he closed his eyes. "Raise shields!" Tirado yelled as his men all raised their shields above their heads, arrows already flying as the men held against the barrage until all the arrows had landed around them or one the shields. "Advance!" Tirado called, the men dropping their shields as Tirado led the charge, the cavalry approaching as Tirado's men called.

The two armies clashed, the cavalry smashing into a quickly formed shield line, knocking a few off their horses and into the knights of Renvall, getting stabbed to death by spears as Tirado broke formation, a soldier taking his place as he raised Zonta's sword high, blocking a lance with it before cutting at the horse the cavalier was riding, killing it and knocking the cavalier off as he blocked a sword swing with his shield, bashing the cavalier as ballistae shots and orbs of fire rained around him, striking down the cavalry as as Tirado kept charging, cutting his way through the cavalry that kept charging towards the shield line to their doom, being stabbed by the lances and a few beast killers as Tirado shrugged off anything he didn't deflect with his heavy armor, arrows bouncing off his as he ran straight into the lines of archers.

The archers started to scatter to take shots at the general who had ran straight into their lines, disrupting their formation as they focused on Tirado rather than try to keep the Knights of Renvall under fire. "ADVANCE!" A soldier called, the shield wall of soldiers advancing against the cavalry with ease now that they no longer had to defend against arrow fire, lances stabbing horses to death as they finished off the riders, heavy ballistae shots raining around them, along with magic as the knights of Renvall clashed with the cavalry, decimating the horse riding units with their superior tactics and weapons.

Tirado was hacking and slashing his way through the archers, cutting one down after another as arrows rained on him, practically bouncing off his armor as the archers fell to pieces against him, atop the walls Fado and Vigarde watching the battle below, if it could even be called that.

"Well I'll be dammed." Fado said, just plain surprised as a force numbering only a hundred, not counting Tirado, was fending off nearly twenty thousand with ease alongside the massive amounts of firepower being rained down from the walls on the enemy. "Tirado knows quite a few tactics… a wall of shields to keep his troops from falling to the arrows before using them to block the cavalry… Tactics only a military genius would use." Vigarde compliment him as Fado looked at him strangely. "I wouldn't call him a genius Vigarde, he's using common sense and basic training on a large scale. Troops are taught that the shield is your best weapon, yet most forgo it in pursuit of other skills, now look at its power." Fado said, gesturing to the decimated army below. "So Tirado just brought that to the logical extreme." Vigarde said as they watched the army slowly be beat back, the archers scattering as Tirado cut swaths through their forces, blood staining to ground around them. "Indeed." Fado said, smirking as they continued to watch the remains of the battle.

Nearly twenty thousand men fell within the hour, the rest scattering back for their base as the knights of Renvall cheered, Tirado breathing heavily as he looked at the blood stained blade he held in his hands, grabbing a cloth from her back pouch and wiping the bleed, once more revealing the insignia that had been stained red with blood. "We're going to make you proud Zonta." Tirado said quietly as he raised his sword high, his men looking towards him as Tirado started to proclaim something. "Today we have won! But this is not the end! The war will rage on! So now we must tend to the wounded and the fallen! Knights of Renvall! We are making our fallen commander proud!" Tirado called as the men rallied.

Renvall, the fort Zonta gave his life to protect, the name of the town just inside the border walls, and the name of the greatest unit of Nohr in the War of Walhart, the Knights of Renvall. Throughout the first war they suffered minimal casualties protecting the border walls. They were present for almost every major battle of the war, always there to decimate the enemy. They were the devoted, the heroes of war, legends of battle, and all of them had one thing in common. They all praised their fallen commander, they lived up to his cause, and his heroism. But that is a different story.

 **The Tactician and the Dancer**

 _BGM: No Cure For… - Fire Emblem Fates_

 _Arete/Minerva C support_

It had been almost two months since the start of the war, and at Castle Krakenburg Arete was trying to work with Minerva… trying being the keyword as Minerva kept ignoring in her in favor of doing everything like normal.

Minerva was holding a book, bags visible under her eyes as she went over the stores of food supplies kept in the castle for the third time that day, having wondered if she was getting her measurements wrong as she kept getting different numbers each time she went through her checks.

Scratching her head and yawning Arete walked up behind her slowly, dressed in a much less revealing outfit then she had been previously as she tapped Minerva on the shoulder, the strategist ignoring her as she looked over her calculations again.

"Minerva? Is something wrong?" Arete asked, Minerva continuing to ignore her as she walked away, already back to counting the food supplies again to try and make sure she had the right measurements. "Minerva… Something is wrong, I can tell." Arete said, seeing that something was obviously wrong as Minerva kept ignoring her, pulling out a crate of fruit from the shelf before yawning and slowly counting the fruit before shoving it back in with a yawn.

"Minerva listen to me." Arete said calmly as Minerva turned around, finally letting Arete see her face. Her eyes were partially closed from how tired she was, and she looked like she was on the verge of death with how pale she was. "Minerva… when was the last time you slept?" Arete asked, concerned for Garon's retainer. "None of your business…" Minerva said tiredly as she walked past Arete, or at least tried to. With how weak she was, both from how tired she was and her normal lack of any strength whatsoever she was unable to get past Arete, who stood in front of her to keep her from leaving.

"Just tell me Minerva, Garon asked me to help you with your duties, and honestly you look like you haven't slept in a month." Arete said, concerned as Minerva shook her head. "You wouldn't understand, I have to do everything I my power to keep Nohr and Garon afloat, so what if I sacrifice my own health, it was never that good anyway." Minerva said as she tried to push past Arete, to no avail as Arete moved a bit to continue blocking the door.

"Making yourself sick is not going to do anyone any favors, you really should get some rest." Arete said as Minerva looked at her and huffed a little bit. "You don't understand… I'm the one who handles all the day to day duties and assigns resources, takes stock and regulates trade and other goods, Garon signs off on what I do, it's my job after all." Minerva said, getting a bit jumbled up in her exhaustion.

"Even the greatest minds need rest, I'm sure I can handle everything while you take a well deserved rest." Arete said. "I need to be awake at all times, but you wouldn't know why, seeing how you are just a dancer. And before you try and retort that I'm just a retainer and former mercenary think again, I've been doing this for over a year now, and Nohr is fine, Garon is fine, and the children are fine, so I fail to see how you are more qualified than me to handle this sort of thing." Minerva said, her voice tired, and yet holding no prideful tone at what she had said, other than her lashing tongue as Arete looked at her annoyed. She had half a mind to tell her just who she really was… but the curse and the fact she probably wouldn't believe her stayed her response.

"Minerva, I've had experience with this sort of thing before… you probably don't believe me, but I have done this sort of thing before." Arete said. 'Like for about a year after my husband died…' Arete added in her head as Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Then indulge me, what kind of experience would you have that I don't?" Minerva asked. 'Other than actually leading a country probably not much.' Arete thought annoyed, she tried to stay calm but it was very clear Minerva was both extremely irritated and tired, not a good combination.

"Look… I've dealt with running an… estate before, this can't be that different." Arete said, trying to keep from revealing anything as Minerva raised an eyebrow yet again. "An estate? Not likely little miss dancer, you're lying and I intend to find out what you are hiding." Minerva said as Arete sighed. "Alright you caught me, I've dealt with something a bit bigger than an estate." Arete said as Minerva just raised an eyebrow. "No details? Nothing? Awfully dodgy aren't you?" Minerva said, her voice containing an irritated tone as she yawned a little bit. "Honestly if I could tell you everything just to get you to go to bed for a little bit I would, but I can't because if I did I would die." Arete said, annoyed as Minerva looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she thought for a moment.

"Don't tell me your talking about the Great Chasm." Minerva said as Arete's eyes went wide. "You've been there?" Arete asked as Minerva nodded. "I assume you're talking about a certain someplace near the chasm, and I was there for all of five minutes with my sister." Minerva said as Arete sighed. "Look can you please just go to bed, you really look like you need the rest." Arete said as Minerva smirked slightly, the faintest of smiles on her tired face. "Fine then." Minerva said as Arete got out of the way for her. "Your highness." Minerva said in a mocking tone as Arete froze up for a moment. "Before you ask how I know, I guessed based on what you said to try and get me to go to bed, your reaction just sells it… so excuse me princess." Minerva said in an irritated tone as she went to find her room.

'And she read me like an open book… I really need to choose my words more carefully.' Arete thought with a sigh as she got started on Minerva's duties while Minerva finally got to sleep for the first time in about a month.

 _Arete/Minerva B support_

 _BGM: Guest of Shade – Fire Emblem Fates_

It had been a month since Arete and Minerva had their conversation, and Minerva had once again gone back to not sleeping and doing everything around the castle and to make sure resources were sent for the troops at the border wall. Arete had noticed this and had once again cornered Minerva, this time in the castle armory.

"Minerva… I know you don't want to talk to me but you really need to listen." Arete said as she watched Minerva look around the armory, scribbling down a list of the different weapons stack around it and hung on the walls. "I know what you are going to say… and seeing who you are I believe you now that you can take care of my duties… but I'm not going to let you." Minerva said as Arete huffed.

"Are you afraid I'll upstage you Minerva? Why would Garon replace his head retainer and his tactician for me?" Arete asked as Minerva closed her eyes and sighed. "Arete… you know as well as I do that my mind and magic are my greatest strengths, I swore to the late queen that I would put them to work for Garon, to keep him and Nohr safe. And like I said before, if that costs me my health and wellbeing so be it." Minerva said as she turned around.

"Minerva… you're acting strange…" Arete said as Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Am I princess? What's to say that this isn't me normally. You've only been here for three months." Minerva said as Arete shook her head. "Both Garon and Celsius praise your efforts, they said you are kind, and would do anything to help… but yet you are only one of those things around me." Arete said as Minerva sighed.

"Let me tell you something… I've been nearly assassinated five times within the last three months. Of those only to were actual assassins sent to kill me… the others were attempted murder by Garon's jealous concubines." Minerva said as she turned around, facing Arete with a forlorn look on her face. "You think I am like them? Trying to gain favor from Garon?" Arete asked. "I would not be surprised. So tell me now, are you?" Minerva asked as Arete shook her head. "No, Garon may be my boss right now but first and foremost is my daughter, I would do anything to keep her safe." Arete said as she held her hands over her chest.

At that Minerva smiled faintly before it disappeared. "Well then… handle the weapons check and make sure that the best armaments are sent out to the front… I need some sleep." Minerva said as she started to walk past Arete. "Why the sudden change?" Arete asked as she was handed the notebook Minerva had been using. At the door Minerva stopped, hanging onto it before turning her head around. "You pasted my test." Minerva said cryptically before leaving Arete alone in the armory. "Thank you… Minerva." Arete said with a small smile as she went to work on checking the armory.

 **Magical Assault**

 _BGM: Advance Confusion – Fire Emblem Fates_

At the border walls, three months after the previous assault, the forces had been bolstered considerably. Celsius had joined them at the walls, alongside a good majority of the Nohrian army, Minerva having come to make sure everything was in working order, and to see her sister.

The two border generals, the captain of the Knights of Renvall, Nichol, and Garon's retainers were all situated in a room meeting with Rennac, who had come with rather disturbing news.

"I have got no idea how this guy is getting all these troops, let alone this many magic users, but he's now he's decided to send a rush of squads to wear down the walls, most of them having at least three magic users each." Rennac said as he flipped a knife in his hands, that he had stolen from Walhart's camp.

"He really wants our ballistae and fire orbs down; he keeps sending all these ranged armies. But the magic users are going to be tough to deal with." Vigarde said as Tirado huffed. "Like it will be a problem, the Knight of Renvall will cut them down." Tirado said as Nichol stood behind him. "You said it… at least this time I won't be shot full of holes." Nichol said as Celsius looked up from the table. "I'm going out there with them." Celsius said quietly as she stood up, Minerva looking up at her sister. "Are you sure about this Celsius?" Minerva asked, concerned for her sister as she nodded. "I'm going to live up to his memory... and that means I will fight." Celsius said as Minerva nodded.

"Who is she talking about?" Nichol asked once Celsius had left the room with Tirado, Rennac having jumped out the window to get back to his scouting as Vigarde and Fado went to get their troops prepared for the upcoming assaults. "You've heard of general Zelgius, right?" Minerva asked as Nichol nodded. "He was her mentor… and she was forced to kill him and its haunted her ever since." Minerva said.

"I recall the myth that Celsius was the one who had slain the Black Knight… and his sword is a testament to that, but why would she have slain her mentor?" Nichol asked as the duo left the room. "You don't understand, Zelgius was the Black Knight, and only my sister knows why she had to slay him." Minerva said, not knowing Garon and Benny also knew the reason.

"Wait what? I've only heard of him but I heard that he once held off a thousand men on his own, and Celsius beat him?" Nichol asked, impressed at the little girl who had helped beat Nergal almost two years ago. "Don't bring it up around her… if you do you will have to deal with me." Minerva said, glaring at Nichol as he nodded, not even fazed by Minerva's glare. "Whatever you say strategist." Nichol said as he left to get his wyvern.

 _BGM: Base – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

When Tirado walked into the completed barracks for the Knights of Renvall he was treated to the sight of several of his knights currently enjoying themselves, well some of them anyway.

"Come on Seth, live a little, you can't be a stick in the mud all day." Another cavalier said to his friend, the red headed Seth just sitting at the table enjoying his drink. "Now isn't the time Orson, we're at war." Seth said as Orson smiled. "Seth you really need to live a little." Orson said with a smile as Seth scoffed. "You've been like that since you married your wife… what was her name?" Seth asked as Orson smirked. "Her name is Monica, and after the war is over I plan on finally leaving the army, have a family, you know?" Orson asked as Seth rolled his eyes. "Dream on Orson." Seth said.

"Forde, wake up." A cavalier said as he looked down at his friend, who was snoring away on the table. "Five more minutes Kyle…" Forde mumbled in his sleep as Kyle sighed and shook his head, annoyed with his partner. They had both joined the army together, yet the fact Forde was just so dam lazy it was annoying. "If your brother could see you now…" Kyle said annoyed as Forde opened one of his eyes to look up at Kyle. "He's only two Kyle, so shut it." Forde said, annoyed that his partner had brought up his brother who wasn't even out of diapers yet. "And yet he still looks up to you, why I shall never know." Kyle said shaking his head.

"Duessel, are you ready?" A woman asked as a man in armor looked up from cleaning his lances, making them shine. "I'm always ready Selena, I just wish you were." Duessel said as Selena shook her head, grabbing her tome and her sword. "I'm going to mount up, I expect to see you in the stables Duessel." Selena said as she left, annoyed with Duessel as he shook his head. "She'll never understand." Duessel muttered as he finished cleaning his lances before grabbing his axe, a third lance and a sword, getting ready to mount up as well.

Tirado watched as several of the knights of Renvall all had their own moments around the barracks, smiling as Celsius walked next to him. "You going to rally the troops or what?" She asked as Tirado nodded. "Men! Form up!" Tirado called, the men in the barracks all dropped what they were doing, some begrudgingly in the case of Forde and his nap, and others who couldn't hear him but were tending to their steeds. "We have a battle on our hands men, and women, and its time for the Knights of Renvall to ride again! Our enemy is mages! Grab your shields and your horses, for it's time we ride!" Tirado called the men saluting, most of them anyway as they all left to prepare. "Let's go Celsius." Tirado said. "Right… I don't need a horse of a shield." Celsius said, turning to leave as Tirado shook his head, grabbing his shield off the wall as Nichol walked past him to get his wyvern and axe. "You ready?" Tirado asked. "Always am my friend." Nichol said, the two walking away from each other to prepare.

 _BGM: The Devoted – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Nearly an hour later the Knights of Renvall had assembled at the border gates once more for battle. Duessel and Selena ready to lead their section of the troops, the experienced Seth and Orson, along with the rookies Kyle and Forde. Tirado and Nichol were at the head of the pack, ready for the gates to open as Celsius had her sword on her shoulder, ready for battle.

One of the soldiers pushed the gates open, the Knights of Renvall charging out as up on the walls Fado and Vigarde watched with Minerva as the ballistae and fire orbs were manned, ready to fire as Walhart's forces approached.

Almost instantly the Knights of Renvall were battered with spells of all kinds, Selena and Duessel at each other's backs, Selena using a barrier of magic to block any spells that came towards her and Duessel, the great knight charging past her at the mages who were already prepared to cast again, dashing through them with his lance, sending the physically poor magics flying as he allies rode behind him.

Seth and Orson cut through the battle lines, Seth with his lance and Orson with his sword as bodies fell around them, the two cavaliers making their mark on the battel field. A little ways away from them Kyle and Forde were blurs and green and red as they cut through the mages with ease.

Tirado had gotten on Nichol's wyvern with him before they landed, both of them jumping off right into the middle of the crowd of mages and enemy soldiers as Tirado brought up his shield to block a fireball, Nichol's wyvern bashing mages with its tail and even killing a few with its powerful jaws and teeth.

Nichol spun his lance around him, stabbing at a mage with it as Tirado bashed another with his shield before cutting its head off with his sword. Fire and thunder flew around them as they did their deadly dance, avoiding magic fire despite Tirado's bulky armor and Nichol's lack of it.

Celsius however was the one guarding the main gate as several squads got past the main force. Fireballs and ballistae shots rained around her as she walked forwards at the first squad, consisting of a soldier and two mages. Pulling her sword out of its sheath she swung it at one of the mages, who ducks out of the way of the razor wind, only for it to cut his comrade, knocking him back as the soldier tried to stab at Celsius.

Celsius blocked the lance with her sword, spinning around and kicking the the soldier's hand, sending his lance flying as she continued her spinning momentum, cutting his head off before sending another razor wind at the last mage, who rolled out of the way before trying to blast Celsius with a lightning bolt.

The bolt never connected as a gale of wind bashed into the mage, knocking him away as Celsius turned around at the gate, Minerva on her horse, holding her wind tome and nodding as Celsius smirked before running at the mage and hacking him to ribbons as the next squad approached.

Trees sprung up around them as Minerva held Brynhildr open, the sacred tome glowing as several mages were impaled by the trees that had sprung up around them, Celsius running into the fray, sheathing her sword and pulling out Alondite as one of the remaining soldiers stabbed at her with a sword. But she blocked it with ease before stabbing back with Alondite, killing the man as her sword went through his gut before she pulled it out, Minerva's horse having to jump out of the way of a spell that one of the remaining mages had thrown at her, one to have Celsius run up behind him and run Alondite through his spine.

Back at the main battlefield Selena had engaged a fighter in combat, having pulled out her sword and using her advantage of being on a horse to trip the fighter up before running her sword through his head as Duessel rode back to her. "How many have you gotten so far?" Duessel asked as he hacked the head of another soldier off as he rid past Selena. "Seventeen, and you old man?" Selena shot back as Duessel scoffed. "Twenty-four, try to keep up youngster." Duessel said as he rode past Selena again, riding back into the fray as she scoffed. "Show off."

Orson and Seth however were cooperating much more, watching each other's backs as they rode past spells and axes, cutting down any in their way as they rode through the battle lines, the knights of Renvall behind them finally smashing into the enemy's battle lines, turning the tide in their favor. "This is easy Seth, after this we should enjoy a nice night at the tavern!" Orson called as Seth scoffed. "You can do that with your wife, I would prefer training Orson." Seth said, annoyed at his fellow cavalier.

"This is insane… Walhart's forces outnumber ours twenty to one, yet they are so badly equipped and trained they are worth nearly nothing against our forces." Fado said, amazed at the massive army was being pushed back. "Walhart may be a great strategist… but without decent forces he'll never get past Nohr's walls." Vigarde said, proud of their army as fire orbs and ballistae around them kept firing.

Back down on the group Nichol and Tirado were back to back as Nichol's wyvern rampaged through the enemy. "Just like old times…" Nichol said as he cut the head of a soldier who dared to attack him off. "Except last time Zonta was here." Tirado said sadly as he ran a soldier through with his sword.

Nearby a lone knight was sending enemies flying with his lance, his black armor gleaming in the sunlight just outside Nohr's borders as he kept sending soldiers flying all over the place. Kyle and Forde just watching with their mouths hanging open as this one knight kept sending enemy troops flying. "Who is that guy and when can I learn from him." Kyle asked as Forde shrugged. Benny on the other hand just continued his rampage, having joined the battle to defend the walls once more wielding his father's lance.

"We can't just sit here Vigarde." Fado said as Vigarde sighed. "Well then… let's join them down there shall we." Vigarde said as he turned to leave, Fado following him as he brandished his axe.

Minerva and Celsius were still defending the gate when Fado and Vigarde arrived, opening it and walking out before it closed. "Good work ladies… now let's join this battle in full." Fado said, complimenting them. "I don't take orders from you." Celsius said as Minerva rode past her, Celsius jumping on Minerva's horse as they towards the main battle field. "We should have brought a horse…" Fado complained as Vigarde groaned and shook his head. "Just start walking Fado." Vigarde said, the two generals walking towards the battle field.

When Minerva and Celsius had reached the battlefield Celsius had jumped off Minerva's horse and had instantly broke into a run, dashing past both allies and enemies as they clashed, taking a few slashes and enemies and blocking a few attacks as she ran towards Tirado and Nichol, having seen Nichol's wyvern wreaking havoc through the enemy lines. Minerva however had joined in fighting off the mages, trees sprouting up around the battle field as Minerva fully abused Brynhildr's abilities to the fullest, taking down mages from afar as tried to avoid the thick of combat, keeping to the edges and striking down mages when she could with her spells.

Nichol and Tirado however had a circle of bodies around them, all enemies as Walhart's forces surrounded them, Celsius charging through eh enemy lines and jumping in the air before landing next to them. "Great timing Celsius… just great." Nichol said snarkily as Tirado huffed. "Less talking, more fighting." Tirado said, grabbing a mage and running his sword through them. "Bring it on." Celsius said, smirking as the trio got to work cutting more soldiers to bits.

"Everyone! Just a little more fighting! Keep pushing forward!" Minerva called, rallying the troops as they cheer, pushing back against Walhart's army faster. "You heard her Selena, push faster." Duessel said as Selena scoffed. "Keep up old man." Selena said as they charged back into the fray. "Move it Orson, we've got a battle to win." Seth said, charging forward with his lance as Orson smiled. "Try me Seth." Orson said back, charging after him holding his sword at his side. "Come on Forde, to victory!" Kyle called to his friend. "Yeah yeah I'm coming…" Forde said, yawning as he rode after Kyle. "That's our cue." Tirado said, Nichol hopping back on his wyvern as Tirado join him, Celsius running towards them as Nichol took off, Ceclius grabbing onto Tirado's hand and being pulled up as they took to the sky. "And now we win." Nichol said as they watched the remains of the battle unfold, Walhart's forces being decimated as bodies of body the allied army and the enemies littered the ground.

 _BGM: Victory – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

When all had been said and done, the generals and Garon's retainers had meet on the battle field, the knights of Renvall heading back to the town behind the walls for celebration as the five remaining on the battle field spoke. "Well we can rest easy for now, all of Walhart's squads were eliminated in this battle, and I doubt he'll have any more mages considering how many we killed." Fado said as Minerva shook her head. "I doubt it Fado, Walhart has surprised us with his forces before, and he'll continue to do so." Minerva said as she sat on her horse with Celsius.

"Regardless, everyone deserves a rest today, and our casualties were minimal, at worst only fifty men died on our side." Vigarde said as Celsius looked down at him. "That's fifty to many… and while I would prefer no one died… I know that war is bloody, just look around us." Celsius said, gesturing to the bloody battlefield. "We'll be sure to give our men proper burials, and make sure that their families get compensation, it would be a dishonor to not honor their sacrifices on the battlefield." Fado said as Tirado huffed. "The Knights of Renvall suffered no casualties thankfully." Tirado said. "And it's thanks to them a majority of Walhart's vanguard was cut to ribbons, they've earned their rest for now." Minerva said. "They seem to be the best of the best, and they certainly are living up to the reputation that they are building." Vigarde said as Tirado huffed. "You think that we wouldn't?" Tirado asked as Fado laughed. "No, I wouldn't doubt it." He said, smiling as he set his arm on Vigarde's shoulder, who pulled away and let him fall to the bloody ground. "Take a bath you dog." Vigarde said as Fado muttered something incoherent as he left to do get a bath.

"As amusing as this is, we must return to the capital. But the Nohrian army will remain. And we'll be seeing you all later." Minerva said as she turned her horse around. "Next time we see you it will hopefully be for Walhart's downfall." Tirado said, Minerva smiling slightly as Celsius waved, the two taking off on Minerva's horse for the gates, rushing past Fado and through the large halls of the border walls back towards Windmire.

 **A Vanguard's Dawn**

 _BGM: Warmth Is Gone – Fire Emblem Fates_

It had been nearly a year since the start of the war with Walhart. The border walls had held, and were still going strong as Minerva and Arete continued their duties… but one thing no one it Krakenburg dared to address aside from Garon's other wives was his advances on Arete… which she kept trying to avoid. But none of that mattered to Celsius. Today was her day off, and she was going to go see someone… or rather see their grave.

Taking Minerva's horse went she wasn't looked Celsius set out alone to visit the grave she had made during her previous visit. Riding out deep into the forest she was going to visit the grave of Zelgius, the Black Knight, and her mentor.

It had taken hours, but no one stopped her as she finally stopped Albus, getting off him and trying his reins to a tree branch. "Stay here Albus, I'll be back soon." Celsius said quietly, taking an apple out of her pouch and handing it to Albus, who took it in his mouth and started chewing it as she pet his muzzle before walking away towards Zelgius's grave.

In ten minutes she reached his grave, looking down at the small mound of dirt with the headstone she had made. The inscription she had cut into the stone with Alondite reading 'Here lies Zelgius, Black Knight, Mentor and Friend'. Kneeling down she held her scared arm as she started speaking. "Hey Zelgius… it's been a while since my last visit. Nohr is at war with some madman called Walhart. He nearly broke into the walls on his first attack but your son stopped him. You hear that… Benny stopped an army of ten thousand men all on his own." Celsius said as she held her head with closed eyes.

Nearby in the shadows of the trees a figure in black armor was watching her, a sword at his side as he watched Celsius through the visor of his helmet. "I'm sorry Zelgius… I didn't want to do it, but you forced me to." Celsius said, clenching her fists on her legs as tears started to flow. "Why! Why did you make me do it! You could have stopped your bloody history on your own! Why did I have to kill you! Tell me Zelgius! Tell me please!" Celsius screamed as tears fell from her eyes, the armored figure in the trees slowly stepping out behind her, his hands behind his back as he stood a good ten feet behind her.

"Because it was the only way it could end." A distorted voice said behind Celsius, Celsius looking up at the grave with tears in her eyes as she recognized the voice. "Zelgius?" Celsius asked with a glimmer of hope, already about to whip around and face him as the man spoke. "Zelgius is dead… he had been and will be… but that does not stop a restless spirit from haunting his grave." The figure said as Celsius stood up and turned around slowly, facing the figure as she looked up at the imposing figure of the black knight, without his scarf. At his side was a near perfect copy of Alondite.

"Zelgius?" Celsius asked, not believing her eyes as the figure bowed his head before reaching up to take off his helmet, pulling it off slowly to reveal the pale face of Zelgius, yet his form was nearly transparent, and only the black armor made him seem solid. "Your alive!" Celsius called, running up to him before she passed through him, stopping a few feet behind him as the spirit turned around.

"No Celsius… I'm not. I'm just a spirit tied to this place now." Zelgius said as he let go of his helmet, the helmet disappearing before it hit the ground. "Why… it's not bad enough your dead, but you can't even pass on!" Celsius yelled, spinning around to face Zelgius as he lower his head.

"This Celsius… this is our curse. The Black Knight is a title, an honor, and a curse." Zelgius said as he looked at his grave. "This is the fate of any true Black Knight, bathed in the blood of his father, when he falls his spirit shall be tied to the place he died… where only his killer may see him." Zelgius said as Celsius teared up again.

"I don't want Benny to have that curse… being cursed to wander invisible to all once he dies. Celsius, you are not a Black Knight, you've slain the legend down… I accept this as my fate." Zelgius said before walking up to Celsius and putting his hand on her cheek, Celsius feeling something cold, even to her, on her cheek despite being unable to touch Zelgius.

"You will live on Celsius, you are not the heir to the Black Knight, nor Benny… you are something new, a true hero." Zelgius said as he pulled his hand away from Celsius' face with a sad smile. "That… is not my name." Celsius said dejectedly as she held her scared arm. "The what is your name?" Zelgius asked as Celsius looked up. "My name… is Cirno. But I've been Celsius for the past few years… and I still will be until my task here is done." Celsius said as Zelgius sighed.

"Celsius, Cirno, it doesn't matter. What does is that I thank you, I thank you for saving my son… and for telling me what he has accomplished." Zelgius said, walking over to Celsius and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, you are no Black Knight… but you are still a legend. And now I can see just what you are Cirno." Zelgius said as Celsius looked up at him. "You've got a kind heart, and you're a good girl… you will protect others to your last breath… and beyond if you'd so have to." Zelgius said as light started to pour out behind him, Celsius having to squint as something bright glowed behind Zelgius. "You're a Vanguard Celsius, the Vanguard. A hero among heroes… and I'm proud to call you my apprentice." Zelgius as he stared to fade with the daylight poking over the trees. "Wait! Don't go!" Celsius yelled, reaching up at Zelgius and distract as her hand past through him. "I'll always be here in the night Celsius… but please, don't return… just promise me one thing." Zelgius said as he pulled his ghostly sword out from its scabbard, Celsius following his lead and pulling Alondite and crossing the blade with his. "Tell Benny that I'm proud of him… that I'm proud to call him my son." Zelgius said with a smile as the sun rose just enough that he fully faded into the daylight, Celsius left crying with her tears falling to the ground as she held Alondite in the same pose for a little longer. "I will Zelgius… I will." Celsius said as she slowly sheathed Alondite and took one last look at Zelgius's grave before turning to leave.

"Don't cry Cirno…" Zelgius's voice said on the wind, Celsius stopping and turning around one last time. "I'll always be with you." His voice finished before fading entirely. "I know Zelgius… Thank you…" Celsius said as she wiped her eyes. "No more tears." She said as she looked towards the sun. "I'll make you proud." Celsius said with a small smile as she turned and ran towards Albus, getting ready to untie him and ride back to Krakenburg. And when she got on a figure watched from the trees, wearing red armor with a blue scarf in the wind, a ghostly version of Alondite in front of him as he smiled, watching Celsius ride off through the woods.

 _BGM: Finale In Fear- Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"ZeLgIuS!" A dark voice called, Zelgius wiping around as he held Alondite around in front of him. "What the…" Zeglsius mouthed as he saw a dark figure bathed in shadow in the treeline. "YoUr SoUl SeRvEs Me NoW!" The dark figure said as it tilted it's head up, a pair of red eyes in the darkness as it suddenly shot at Zelgius.

The ghostly man brought up Alondite, using it to get the figure out of his way as he stepped to the side, the figure shooting past him as the ghost and the figure locked eye for just a moment. Zelgius looking in fear as he watched the red eyes under the hood… with no face in sight as the man shot past him and stopped before floating before a tree. "What the hell are you?" Zelgius asked as he pointed his ghostly version of his sword at the man, the sun peaking over the horizon, over the hill Zelgius had used as cover to reform himself to watch Celsius leave. "I AM THE FORGOTTEN GOD! THE BETRAYED KING! THE BURIED DRAGON! I AM ANANKOS! YOUR MASTER!" The figure yelled before flying at Zelgius again, just as the sun peaked over the horizon and Zelgius disappeared, Anankos stopping as he growled. "No MaTtEr." He said before floating over towards his grave. "ThE bOdY wIlL dO!" Anankos said as he raised one of his cloaked arms, a hand covered in black armor shooting out of the ground as a slasher smile overcame the darkness under his hood.

In the wind, Zelgius watched, invisible to all in the light as Anankos resurrected his body, watching it be cloaked in shadow as both Anankos and his resurrected corpse disappeared. "Well… shit." Zelgius swore to himself, no one able to hear him, and no one would be able to unless Celsius came back during the night. "This is bad." He muttered to himself as he watched the sun. "Stay safe you two." Zelgius said, speaking of Benny and Celsius.

 **Mother to Royals**

 _BGM: Curious Dining – Fire Embelm Fates_

The war with Walhart had gone on for three years now… and Garon had ended up (Finally) taking Arete as his wife, thought that was after much begging on Garon's part that he would never be able to live down as Minerva was left to watch over Xander and Camilla, along with the young Leo, who was the latest survivor of the deadly court Minerva had to keep watch over.

"Minerva? When can I see father?" Xander asked, looking up at Minerva, who was holding Leo in her arms as she looked at Xander. Over the past few years Minerva had actually grown quite a bit, sadly in the chest area which was now outside the range of 'ironing board, and was big enough now that she could fit her extremely thin arms under them. "Xander, Garon is busy with Arete, ok? He'll play with you once he's done." Minerva said. 'yeah once those two are done with that expensive bed…' Minerva thought, shivering.

In her arms Leo grabbed one of her fingers and had playing with it as Camilla snuck up behind Xander and jumped on him, giggling as Xander toppled over, Minerva standing up and looking down at Camilla. "Camilla you don't do that, ever. You could hurt someone like that." Minerva said, looking down at Camilla as she pouted. "Yes auntie." Camilla said as she got up off of Xander, who got up and tried to climb onto the chair with Minerva.

"What is father doing with mommy?" Xander asked as Minerva's eyes went wide. "Xander… you'll find out when you are older." Minerva said in a voice of finality as Xander huffed. "Can we see Azu then?" Camilla asked, smiling as she wanted to see her 'older sister.' "If you want to you can go see her, just let me get up." Minerva said, smiling as she stood up, Leo in one hand as Xander grabbed her other when he got off her chair, Camilla smiling as she opened the door to their room and walked out, Minerva leading them the long way around the castle… to avoid a certain something Garon and Arete were up to.

"Hey sis." Celsius said as Minerva and the children past her. She had just returned from the border walls again, and she was going to report the Garon when Minerva shot her a look. "Don't even try to find them." Minerva said, Celsius left scratching her head before shrugging and following her and the children as Minerva opened the door to Azura's room.

"AZU!" Camilla yelled as soon as the door was open, Azura looking up from her book before instantly getting glomped by Camilla as Minerva, Xander and Celsius walked in, Minerva closing the door behind them as Azu looked down at Camilla, the three year old hanging onto her leg with a smile as her purple hair fell behind her. "Hello auntie." Azura said, smiling as Minerva smiled back. "They pretty much see you as their mom you know." Celsius whispered in her ear as Minerva shot her a look of 'quiet.'

"They wanted to see you Azura, you're always so alone." Minerva said as Xander let go of her hand and walked up to Azura, hugging her and Azura hugged back. "Do you want to hold Leo?" Minerva asked as she walked over to Azura's bed before sitting on it, holding Leo as he tried to nibble on her finger. Azura sat down next to her as Minerva past Leo to her, Azura smiling as she looked down at the baby in her arms, the several months old Leo raising his hands up to her and trying to grab strands of her long hair.

"He likes you sister." Camilla giggled as she danced around the room, smiling as Xander sat in Azura's chair. "Yes… I think he does." Azura said with a small smile as Leo tried to nibble her hair, looking up at her with his small reds as Minerva opened up her small pouch and pulled out Brynhildr, everyone watching as she made a small forest in the middle of the room appear out of the runic circle. Leo was trying to grasp at it as Azura stood up, Camilla giggling as she ran into the small trees, dancing in their midst as Xander walked through them.

"Get out of the way, let me show you something." Celsius said, smiling as Xander and Camilla got out of the trees, Azura sitting back down with Xander as Celsius pulled out Siegfried, Xander watching in awe as she held the sword in front of her before swinging it horizontally, a wave of darkness being flung out and cutting through the trees before they disappeared back into the runic circle, Celsius smiling as she placed Siegfried on her left shoulder, tilting her head as Minerva glared at her before motioning her head towards where she had flung the dark wave, Camilla giggling as Celsius stared at the damage she had caused… by having knocked the wall of Azura's room out and showing the servant's quarters next to them, the man inside in the midst and getting dressed with only his pants on as he panicked. "Sorry!" Celsius called as Minerva groaned annoyed as she opened Brynhildr again, making a wall of stone come up from the ground and blocking the massive hole in the wall as she looked at her sister annoyed.

"Will I be able to do that when I grow up?" Xander asked as he looked at Siegfried. Celsius bent down with a smile on her face and rubbed Xander's hair as she spoke. "Train hard kid, and you'll be able to use this sword, I don't really need it, but it's cool." Celsius said, smiling as she struck a pose with Seigfried, Camilla cheering as the door to the room opened, Garon and Arete walking in, hastily dressed having heard an explosion come from the room and looked inside, seeing Camilla giggling, Celsius striking a pose, and the wall of stone in place of a large hole in the wall. "What did you do?" Garon asked as Minerva closed her eyes groaned as Celsius hid Siegfried behind her back sheepishly. "Celsius cut trees and made wall go boom!" Camilla said, giggling as Garon looked at both Minerva and Celsius. "We'll talk about this later." Garon said before closing the door, him and Arete going back to what they were doing as Celsius laughed sheepishly.

"The power to annoy your father comes from that blade." Minerva said, Xander smiling slightly as Celsius put Siegfried back in its sheath. "I think that's enough for one night, now do you want to sleep here or in your room?" Minerva asked as Celsius left. "Here, I want to sleep with sis!" Camilla said as she glomped Azura again, who was still holding Leo as Minerva smiled. "I'll stay with Leo." Xander said, being responsible as he got up and grabbed Minerva's hand she as she took Leo from Azura gently, the two leaving as Camilla waved them goodbye, Minerva locking to door to keep anyone from getting it as she walked Leo and Xander back to their room, rather… loud noises coming from down the hall that Minerva choose to ignore as she got Xander and Leo to their room and to bed, locking the door behind her with a smile.

 **Not Time to Party**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Theme – Summer Version – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Garon… of all the things you could have done, you did this?" Minerva asked Garon as she stood next to him at a table, Garon was holding a drink as several people mulled about around them. It had been four years since the war with Walhart had started, and now Garon was hosting a party for what he assumed was going to be the end of it. "Come on, the guy had only a million troops, and I'm sure we've killed that many at this point, next week we storm Renvall and kill him, and then the war is over." Garon said as a loud crash was heard off to the side, Garon and Minerva looking over and seeing Celsius face first on the floor with a vase having crashed over her head, Garon and Minerva looking up as Celsius slowly got up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um…" Minerva started as she looked at the balcony, and she wasn't the only one as several people at the party were looking up, seeing Xander and Camilla trying to hide what they had just _BGM_ did. "XANDER! CAMILLA GET DOWN HERE!" Garon yelled, as Xander and Camilla started running. "I'll get them… that didn't hurt much." Celsius muttered, knowing that was revenge for what she had done last week, having spent a good few hours training them into the ground.

"I think that was a prank for last week." Minerva said as she went back to glaring at Garon. "Come on Minerva, you need to lighten up." Garon said, poking Minerva's chest. "No." Minerva said as Arete walked past them with Azura. "You should listen to him Minerva, he is your king after all." Arete said with a small smile as she walked away. "Traitor." Minerva muttered as she glared at Garon, who handed her a drink, most likely alcoholic.

"Come on, just this once?" Garon asked, as Minerva took the drink from him. "I don't drink… for a very personal reason." Minerva said as Garon chuckled. "How can you have a personal reason for not drinking?" Garon asked. "That's my business and mine alone." Minerva said as she held the cup. "Fine, would you prefer some normal juice?" Garon asked as Minerva set the alcoholic drink on the table. "That's fine…" Minerva said, knowing she wasn't going to be stopping this party.

Garon chuckled as he set his own drink down before going to the punch bowl and grabbing a cup. Smirking as he saw the whisky on the table he popped it open as he poured some punch into the cup before mixing in some whisky. "Let's see if you'll drink now Minerva…" Garon said, chuckling as he left the whisky on the table before going back to Minerva with the spiked drink and handing it to her.

She eyed it cautiously before looking at Garon. "Thank you." She said quietly before drinking it.

When Celsius came back with Xander and Camilla she was left wide eyed at the sight, alongside most of the party guests, at the normally stoic and serious Minerva completely smashed after just one spiked drink, her hands already on a bottle of whisky and her face completely red as Garon just stared at her. "Dam Minerva… I didn't know this would happen." Garon muttered… he seriously didn't know that Minerva had probably the lowest alcohol tolerance ever.

"What did you do!" Celsius yelled as soon as she was near Garon, Xander and Camilla running away, thankful to be avoiding their father and Celsius after their little stunt. "I gave her one drink." Garon said, holding his hands up in self-defense. "She is frail and normally ill looking AND YOU GAVE HER ALCOHOL!" Celsius yelled in Garon's face, which most the party guess watched as the scene unfolded. "I thought she would be fine!" Garon said, having just wanted Minerva to enjoy herself for once.

"Garon, I think you should take her back to her room before she gets any worse." Arete said as Garon and Celsius looked at her. "How could she get worse?" Garon asked as Celsius' eyes went wide. Arete gestured to Minerva, who during Garon and Celsius' argument had downed two bottles of whisky and was very much out of it.

"Fine, I'll take her to her room." Garon said, going over to her and getting her up, carrying his intoxicated tactician away from the party as the guests went back to what they were doing, Celsius fuming as Arete put her hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

 _BGM: Rejoice in Love – Fire Emblem Fates_

Went Garon got Minerva back to her room she laid her in bed before turning to leave. Laying on the bed Minerva's face was completely red, Garon looking at her with a slightly red blush on his face as Minerva looked at him. "You… cut… loose…" Minerva muttered with a goofy look on her face as Garon blushed even more. As much as he hated to admit it, he really didn't want to do anything with anyone under twenty. 'But she's not seventeen anymore, she's twenty-two' Garon's mind argued as he looked at Minerva, his normally stoic and serious retainer. "She is so going to kill me in the morning…" Garon muttered in his own alcohol induced haze from a few drinks of his own.

Neither would return to the party, but that was a given when Minerva had been as smashed as she had. Celsius had retired to her room and Arete to hers with Azura as Garon and Minerva ended up falling asleep much later than normal. Needless to say when Minerva had woken up in bed with Garon unclothed it had been both embarrassing as hell and she grilled his sorry ass so hard it wasn't even funny. Garon would later be confined to the castle infirmary for a week, setting back the attack plan for fighting against Walhart by about a day and Minerva had been silent about the entire incident, even to her sister. Even if she really hated to admit that she had enjoyed that night, even if she didn't remember most of it.

(Stage Clear)

Unit Roster

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Vanguard

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol, Razor Wind

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Siegfried, Celsius' sword, Alondite

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2, Rally Spectrum

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Minerva's Gale (-3 effective speed), Aura, Recover

Arete

Class: Songstress

Skills: Luck +4, Inspiring Song

P.S: Foreign Beauty

Inventory: Iron Lance

Tirado

Class: Sword General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Seal Defense

P.S: Hero's Legacy

Inventory: Zonta's Blade, Blessed Lance

Nichol

Class: Wyvern Lord

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge, Miracle

P.S: Survivor

Inventory: Killer Axe, Hand Axe, Iron Lance

Rennac

Class: Rouge

Skills: Locktouch, Pass, Steal

P.S: Sticky Fingers (+20% steal chance)

Inventory: Iron Dagger

Vigarde

Class: Lance General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover

P.S: Banter (When paired up with another unit with Banter, attack together)

Inventory: Steel Lance, Iron Axe

Fado

Class: Axe General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover

P.S: Banter

Inventory: Steel Axe, Iron Sword

Seth

Class: Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter

Inventory:

Orson

Class: Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter

Inventory:

Duessel  
Class: Great Knight

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter, Luna

Inventory:

Selena

Class: Dark Knight

Skills: Anathema, Malefic Aura, Seal Magic

Inventory:

Kyle

Class: Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter

Inventory: Steel Lance

Forde

Class: Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter

Inventory: Steel Sword

 _AN: Before anyone asks, No I'm not doing personal skills for these guys, that would take too long and they would never be used… spoilers. But yeah in this chapter several things happened. Celsius meets the ghost of Zelgius… who's corpse gets resurrected by the evil Anankos, and the ghost is still wandering around in the woods somewhere, Tirado proves his tactical and badass credentials with shields actually being used! And then both the joke of Minerva not holding her alcohol at all ends up with her smashed and ending up in bed with Garon, both drunk… that's going to be important later… is it just me or is it ever time Minerva/Vaati has a drink it's usually spiked with something._


	16. Endgame: End of the Storm

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem._

 _Well here we are, the final chapter of the Arete Arc, honestly we saw a lot more of everyone except Arete, but she'll be important in this final chapter, in fact, the majority of the chapter is from her point of view, starting after Minerva puts Garon in the infirmary for both getting her drunk and the previous night, and ended with… you all know what it is. Also no Unit Roster this chapter because holy hell the first time I tried putting it in it was three pages long._

 _Also I swear to Yukari that if I don't get at least five review for this final chapter that I'm going to scream! Why does no one ever review apart from like three different people!_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!  
_

Endgame: End of the Storm

 **Last Requests**

 _BGM: Are You Listening? - Fire Emblem Fates_

Arete was standing by the bathroom door when Minerva came out, a towel wrapped around her extremely long hair, quite a bit of it still spilling out behind her while she was dressed in her strategist uniform. "What do you want Arete?" Minerva asked upon seeing her. "Nothing much, just wanted to ask why did you have to do that to Garon, he's not going to be leading anything for a week." Arete said, referring to the war with Walhart that he wanted to end.

"I don't have to answer that." Minerva said, not wanting to say a thing about the previous night. She just really hoped it wouldn't end up with her pregnant. "Fair enough… most women probably wouldn't have done the same after waking up in bed with the king of Nohr." Arete said as Minerva glared at her. "Don't compare me to those concubines, Garon is my lord but he's only my friend, and it's my duty to protect him." Minerva said. "Kind of hard when he's stronger then you." Arete said, referring to Minerva's complete lack of strength and Garon overabundance of it. "Well I have a lot more magical power and strategic prowess then he does." Minerva said, referring to the fact that Garon was more likely to jump into the fray to save a child then actually think up a decent plan, unless Sumeragi was involved, then Garon was easily the more tactical of the two. "I'll concede that point." Arete said with a small smile as Minerva started to walk away.

"I need to get to work on the preparations, I'll see you around Arete." Minerva said, walking away as Arete put her hand on Minerva's shoulder. "I need you to meet me in my room tonight… I have something to ask you." Arete said as Minerva turned her head around and looked at her. "Alright." Minerva said, going to walk away as Arete turned around and held the pendant around her neck.

 _BGM: Homesick (Dark) – Fire Emblem Fates_

That night, while Garon was busy still being knocked out in the infirmary Minerva visited Arete in her room. When she opened the door and walked in she saw Arete sitting in a chair, looking out the window. "Minerva." Arete started as she continued looking out the window when Minerva closed the door behind her. "Have you ever had a feeling… like something bad was going the happen to you soon?" Arete asked as Minerva rolled her eyes. "More times than I can count… usually it does end with something bad happening." Minerva said as Arete closed her eyes before holding her pendant.

"I've… had that feeling… and can tell it's going to happen soon." Arete said as Minerva walked further into the room. "What is?" Minerva asked as Arete turned around slowly, opening her eyes when she was face to face with Minerva. "My death… I can feel that I am going to die soon… I don't know how, or when… but I want you to promise me something." Arete said. "Wouldn't be the first time I've been someone death wish." Minerva said calmly as Arete looked at her pendant.

"I want you to promise me that when I die… you'll do several things for me." Arete started as she looked back up at Minerva. "That's morbid Arete, it's like you've had your will written already." Minerva said as Arete sighed. "I know… but promise me, then when I die, you'll take my pendant and give it to Azura… as a reminder." Arete said as Minerva looked down at her pendant. "After that… I want you to teach her a song… it's a very important one… from my home." Arete said, referring to the invisible kingdom. "What's its name?" Minerva asked. "Lost in Thoughts All Alone… the song that will weaken dragons." Arete said as Minerva raised an eyebrow. "That's a… rather specific effect." Minerva said as Arete shook her head. "It does more, but that's the main one." Arete said.

"Well that's good an all, but I don't know the song." Minerva said as Arete took off her pendant and handed it to Minerva. "Then I'll teach it to you… but only those with dragon's blood can sing it to have a desired effect, with this pendant." Arete said quietly as Minerva grasped the pendant and nodded.

"Anything else?" Minerva asked as Arete nodded. "Promise me you'll keep Garon alive and happy. You should know that he relies on you, and your sister… but more on you." Arete said as Minerva nodded. "I know that, and his grief problems." Minerva said as Arete nodded. "If I die, the only thing he'll have left is you, his closest retainer… and it will be up to you to keep him alive and happy." Arete said as Minerva closed her eyes. "I could have told you that… I was his crutch when lady Katarina died… if you did I would still be here for him." Minerva said as Arete nodded. "That's all I wanted to ask of you Minerva… now I have to teach you the song." Arete said as she closed her eyes, getting ready to sing.

 _BGM: Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Fire Emblem Fates) English Cover by Lizz Robinett_

"You are the ocean's grey waves. Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach." Arete started. "Yet, the waters ever change. Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two." Arete sang before taking a breath. "Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day."

"Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above." Arete continued, Minerva still listening intently. "Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone." The first verse done she started on the second.

"You are the ocean's grey waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach." Another breath before she continued. "Yet, the waters ever change. Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb." Arete continued, Minerva now sitting on the bed holding her pendant. "Embrace the dark you call a home. Gaze upon an empty white throne. A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise." Arete sang, the pendant glowing softly as Minerva looked down at it before moving it a little bit farther away from Arete, the glow stopping thankfully. "Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts all alone." Arete sand, finishing the second verse and beginning the third.

"The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow. All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide. Let it flow." Arete sang, having another breath. "Life is not just filled with happiness nor sorrow. Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose." Arete sang before breathing in and out before continuing. "A burdened heart sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For truth and peace, you fight." Arete sang, her voice getting higher as Minerva listened intently to catch the entire song.

"Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls, but can't wash away the blood. Within my ancient heart dwells, madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry?" Arete sang before taking another breath. "You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet, the waters ever change. Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. You are the ocean's grey waves." Arete finished before sighing as Minerva opened her eyes. "That's it?" Minerva asked, as Arete shook her head. "There is a fourth verse… but if I sang it… well then my death would come much sooner than expected." Arete said as Minerva nodded her head. "Wait… this song kills its singers?" Minerva asked as Arete lowered her head. "Yeah… with its power comes a great cost. But to anyone without dragon's blood, it's just a normal song." Arete said quietly. "And you want me to teach this to your daughter?" Minerva said as Arete closed her eyes. "I fear this song is the only thing that could help defend against it… you know what I am talking about." Arete said as Minerva clenched her fist before sighing.

"What's the fourth verse?" She asked as Arete looked at her strangely. "You said we are going to need it… I'll need the whole song." Minerva said, opening her eyes and Arete smiled lightly. "In endless dreams, countless realms collide. Hope falls only to rise like the changing tide. But all dreams come to an end, Just whispers on the wind. Sing with me one last time, for light's sacrifice, Endless dawn came but not without a price, Lost in the waves there glimmers, a pale blue stone. I think of you, all alone." Arete said, but didn't sing as Minerva nodded before grabbing her pendant. "This was glowing while you we singing… I moved it away, and I think it's good that I did." She said before handing it back to Arete.

"Yes it was a good idea. Thank you. But for now we both need to do our best to help end this current war." Arete said as Minerva nodded. "Then I'll return to my duties… goodbye Arete." Minerva said as Arete smiled. "Goodbye Minerva." Arete said as Minerva walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her before Arete sighed. "I'm sorry Azura… Mommy's not going to be here for you." Arete said quietly before she slowly got into bed.

 **Soldiers Prepare**

 _BGM: Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison – Fire Emblem Awakening_

While preparations were being made in Krakenburg, in the town on Renvall the Knights of Renvall were enjoying themselves and the news that the war would be ending soon. That there would be a full offensive on the remains of Walhart's camp. And for most of the knights, this was taking back fort Renvall. But around the town, parties were held as the soldiers talked to each other, both about themselves and their lives.

At the barracks Seth was training alone, riding on his horse as he held his lance in hand, facing the training dummy that he had set up for practice. Riding towards it he stabbed his lance into the dummy's torso, ripping it right off the pole it was set on as he rode past it and turned his horse around.

"Seth what are you doing here? It's eight at night and everyone else is out on the town celebrating." Someone said, Seth turning around and seeing the smiling Orson behind him, leaning against the door into the barracks. "Now is not the time for partying Orson, not with our victory close at hand. We cannot afford to make stupid mistakes, and training is something we must continue to do until we are sure this war will end in our victory." Seth said as he knocked the remains of the training dummy off his spear.

"I know that Seth, we both would have died years ago if we didn't, but we have an entire week to train, so why not enjoy one night. Come on, I have never seen you actually party, not once. So why don't you come with me to the tavern, Duessel and Selena are there alright… and if the amount of drinks I saw Duessel buying for the two of them are anything we might just catch them actually doing something stupid for once." Orson said with a smirk. "I wouldn't disrespect the lieutenants if I were you, if they heard you said that you would be in for it Orson." Seth said as he got off his horse.

"Lighten up Seth, it was joke, besides those two have sticks up their asses half the time, or at least Selena does, everyone can agree to that one." Orson said with a chuckle as Seth led his horse towards the barracks stables. "Fine, if you want me to come I'll come Orson… just make sure to put it on your tab." Seth said with a small smile as Orson chuckled. "If it will get you to lighten up for once in your life, fine." Orson said as Seth locked his horse into it's place in the stables, petting it on the muzzle before walking over to Orson, the two paladins.

"And so I said to the guy, if you're going to leave me here, fine, but who's going to pay you when all the money is locked in a bank that you can't reach you idiot." Rennac said to Fado and Vigarde as he downed another shot of whisky. "I remember that attempted robbery, was that just a drunken plan your guild had come up with to get you to shut up about how good you are?" Fado asked as Rennac nodded. "I didn't participate, obviously, I was however there watching them fail to get into the vault. Assassins they were, but thieves they sure as hell weren't" Rennac said with a chuckle as Vigarde groaned having listened to Fado and Rennac talk about his less then legal actions, along with those of his former guild.

"Come on Vigarde, lighten up. Rennac's been our ally for four years now, I'm pretty sure we can talk about the past now that he's 'served his sentence' so to speak." Fado said with a drunken smirk as Vigarde shook his head and groaned. "I'd rather talk about the future, like how are you going to take care of your son and daughter with an attitude like that?" Vigarde asked. "Ephraim and Erika are strong kids, I'm more worried about your son, he's rather frail isn't he?" Fado replied as Vigarde sighed. "Yes Lyon is rather frail, but he's a smart kid, I'm sure he'll be fine." Vigarde said as Rennac downed another shot before speaking. "What about me, am I not allowed to interact with kids?" Rennac asked with a drunken smirk as Fado chucked. "I'd be more worried about you corrupting them." Fado said as Vigarde groaned and set his head on the counter in annoyance, it was going to be a long night at this rate.

At the bar closest to the barracks Seth and Orson had arrived just in time to see a rather interesting sight that a majority of the soldiers who weren't unconscious from alcohol were looking at. Duessel and Selena currently locked in a kiss at the bar, Selena with a rather red blush on her face and Duessel looking like he was just enjoying the moment.

"See, I told you it would be worth it." Orson whispered into Seth's ear who nodded slowly as Duessel and Selena pulled out of their kiss, Duessel with a rather coy smirk on his bearded face as Selena giggled uncharacteristically from her intoxication. Kyle and Forde, who were too young to be drinking, were just watching dumbly as they stared at Selena and Duessel, along with almost everyone else as they walked out of the tavern with Selena on Duessel's arm. "Ten gold she and Duessel hook up after the war is over." Forde said as Kyle glared at his partner. I am not even going to dignify that with a response." Kyle said as Forde chuckled. "You just did." Forde said as Kyle huffed, annoyed as Orson and Seth walked up and sat down at the table new to them. "How are your two doing?" Orson asked. "Sergeant Seth, Sergeant Orson. What are you two doing here sirs?" Kyle asked as Forde started to doze off on his own.

"At ease corporals, we just came to enjoy the party… and it seems we missed the main event." Orson said with a smile as Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Forde here bet me that those two would hook up after the war." Kyle said as he looked down at his now sleeping partner. "You sure they aren't? They already bicker like an old married couple." Orson said with a chuckle as Kyle looked at Seth.

"Is he always this laid back sir?" Kyle asked as Seth nodded. "Great…" Kyle muttered, both annoyed that there was someone like Forde in the upper ranks… and somewhat glad he wasn't the only one who had to endure something like that.

Not everyone was at the taverns though, as two old friends were out by the graveyard, with nothing more than to bottles of booze and a lantern. Tirado and Nichol, having come to honor their old friend, Zonta.

Tirado and Nichol were standing in front of Zonta's grave, the lantern sitting on the ground as they both stood their reading the inscription. 'Here lies Zonta, the hero of Renvall, he was a hero to his people, and a friend to those he trusted.' The inscription said. "I can't believe it's been four years." Nichol said in a monotone voice, holding his bottle of alcoholic apple cider as Tirado sighed. "It has been Nichol… it has been. And look how far we've come. I just wish he could have been here with us." Tirado said as he popped the cork out of his bottle of whisky. "If it wasn't for him neither of us would even be here." Nichol said quietly as he took a sip of his cider.

"Yeah… but I've got one question for you. One that I've been meaning to ask for some time." Tirado said as he faced Nichol. "What are you asking about?" Nichol said as Tirado huffed. "I'm asking how the hell did you get married to that Tethys girl? Let alone have a daughter. And then get her a baby wyvern?" Tirado asked as Nichol chuckled. "That's easy, I lightened up, met a nice girl, got laid, and didn't leave her when we found out she was pregnant. Besides, Jill is a strong girl, I'm sure she can handle the little beast." Nichol said with a dark chuckle as Tirado looked at him like he was crazy.

"She's two Nichol, she… is… two. And you got her a baby wyvern. Which is rare enough on its own, but for her second birthday? She's just started walking and when I last she her she was cuddling the thing like it was a doll. I'm surprised it didn't nip her fingers off you idiot." Tirado said, poking Nichol's chest. "Like I said, she's a strong girl. And she can only get stronger." Nichol said as Tirado just looked at him. "I haven't even had my drink yet and I'm still wondering how you went from the most apathetic death seeker I know, to this." Tirado said, gesturing to all of him.

"Zonta. He's the reason. He's also the reason you've gone from a guy who will bow at the nearest royal to leading the goddam charge headfirst into an army." Nichol said, smiling slight despite his deadpan tone. Both of them took a moment to look back at Zonta's grave. "What do you think he would have said if he could see us now?" Tirado asked as Nichol huffed. "That we are bickering like an old married couple." Nichol snarked, still deadpan as the two men looked back at each other before chuckling. "Yeah you're right, that's exactly what he would say." Tirado said as the two men clicked their bottles. "To Zonta." Tirado said. "To that old bastard." Nichol said as the two men proceeded to enjoy their drinks for the evening, watching over the grave of their friend.

 **Mind of a Conqueror**

 _BGM: Run all you like. You can't escape fate! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

In fort Renvall Walhart sat on the fort's throne, mulling on his poor tactical decisions. In his mind Anankos was no worse than Grima… maybe even worse, but the most he could do was make poor tactical decisions while making them look like he actually cared about trying to take over Nohr.

He had given up hope of escaping Anankos' clutches long ago… he had tried once and paid for it. Now from what his lone scout had said, there was a coming attack on Renvall, all of Nohr's forces crashing down on him and his remaining troops, which numbered in about five hundred.

"WaLhArT!" A deep voice said as Walhart looked up in dislain as the figure cloaked in purple smoke descended in front of him. "Anankos… I thought you wanted me to do this alone?" Walhart said rudely as Anankos' red eyes under his hood glared at Walhart. "YoU aRe FaIlInG mE cOnQuErOr! I dOn'T tOlErAtE fAiLuRe!" Anankos said to him loudly as Walhart huffed. "Then you should have given me better troops rather than these shambles you call forces." Walhart said, growling as Anankos glared at him.

"ThEn YoU sHaLl HaVe MoRe TrOoPs, EnGoUgH tO gRiNd NoHr'S aRmIeS tO dUsT!" Anankos proclaimed annoyed as Walhart huffed in annoyance. "Then they better be here soon, next week will be the final battle either way." Walhart said as Anankos growled. "ToMaRrOw! Do NoT fAiL mE tHiS tImE wAlHaRt!" Anankos said before disappearing, leaving Walhart alone as he slammed his fist onto the throne's arm rests. "Dam you Anankos…" Walhart muttered as he pulled a small locket out of his armor. Fliping it open showed a white haired woman as Walhart sighed. "Dam you Validar… for taking my sister. Because of you Grima returned… and I had to fight my nephew." Walhart muttered as he put the locket away. 'I'll see you again soon… Reflet' Walhart thought, thinking of his long dead sister.

 **The March on Renvall**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 56 Armories_

Garon had finally gotten out of the medical wing after a week since the party he had held. And now he, with his retainers, Arete and the royal army at his back, were heading to the border walls to pick up the Knights of Renvall and the border guards for the assault on Renvall.

Garon stood before the royal army, at least those who had remained at the castle instead of being assigned to the border walls.

"Men! And women! Today we begin our march for Renvall. The assault on Walhart's remaining forces, and on the man himself. And so, together we ride! Onward!" Garon commanded, having been standing on a platform with his royal army all spread out in front of him, cheering as cavaliers mounted their horses and wyvern knights mounted their wyverns. "Nice speech." Celsius complemented Garon who huffed. "Come on, we have to go as well… are you sure about this Arete?" Garon asked, Arete having offered to come along. "What sort of wife would I be if I didn't fight alongside my husband." Arete said with a small smile as Minerva grumbled in annoyance atop Albus, Celsius getting on with her as they rode after the royal army. "Come my dear." Garon said, smirking as he held Arete's hand, leding her to a wyvern that was tied to a tree and getting on it, bringing Arete on with him as they took off for the border walls after the wyvern corps.

At the border walls, a few hours away everyone was getting ready for joining up with the attacking force. Tirado and Nichol were sitting together, though Nichol's daughter was sitting on his lap, hugging the baby wyvern that her father had gotten her as Nichol smiled. "The only thing that can get you to smile…" Tirado muttered as Nichol chuckled. "Well that and my wife." Nichol said as he rubbed Jill's hair, the little girl giggling as Nichol let go of her. "Daddy has to go now; I'll see you soon kid." Nichol said with a small smile on his face as Jill nodded and ran off to find her mother.

Duessel and Selena were both bickering over what weapons they should bring when their sergeants came up to them, Seth and Orson watching as the lieutenants bickered. "I said we need more swords and tomes Duessel." Selena argued. "No we need the axes and spears." Duessel argued back as Seth coughed a little bit. "Ma'am, sir, we were asked to bring all we can, the full might of Nohr is going into this, so I don't see the point in arguing." Seth said as Selena and Duessel shook their heads. "The convoy only has enough room for either more swords and tomes, or more spears and axes. We need backups of one or the other in case people lose their during battle." Selena said as Orson nodded his head. "Don't we have more spearmen and axe wielders then sword and magic users?" Seth asked. "That's the argument I made, but she said that it's more important for our mages and our swordsmen to have extra tomes and blades." Duessel said as Selena huffed.

"Then just bring shields." Someone said, the four looking off to the side and seeing Tirado and Nichol approaching. "Captain Tirado, Captain Nichol. Sirs." Selena said saluting as Tirado saluted back. "At ease Selena, but we are loaded up on enough weapons. And in my opinion, if you have a choice between a sword and the shield, take the shield, it will keep people safe. So start loading extra shields into the convoy." Tirado commanded. "Yes sir." Selena said dejectedly as Duessel huffed in annoyance. "There, now neither of you win the argument." Orson said before chuckling as Seth slapped him on the back of the head. "How did he get promoted." Selena asked. "I promoted him, he's a good soldier. Last I checked you promoted his partner." Duessel said as Selena huffed.

While the finishing preparations were being made the force from Nohr arrived, Garon landing his wyvern and helping Arete off as Celsius got off of Minerva's horse, Minerva staying on and just sitting sideways on the saddle of Albus. Tirado, alongside Nichol and the Knights of Renvall were waiting, with Fado and Vigarde running a little late.

"Is everyone here?" Garon asked as Tirado shook his head. "No, Fado and Vigarde are still missing, alongside most of the border guard and Rennac, but they'll be here before we leave." Tirado said, gesturing with his hand at the border walls. "Fair enough, hopefully they'll catch up to us because we can't afford to waste any more time." Garon said as he got back on his wyvern, along with Arete. "Have soldiers ferry others on their mounts if they can. I want to make sure that our forces aren't tired by the time we reach Renvall." Garon said as he was about to take off.

"Before you go, mind if I drop in?" Someone said, everyone turning towards the source of the voice as Rennac jumped down from the trees. "Rennac, your report?" Tirado asked as Rennac shook his hands. "Easy there shining armor, I've got your report alright. But this is nearly three days old, so it might not be accurate if the rumor mill is right." Rennac said as Tirado glared at him. "Rumor mill?" Tirado asked as Rennac nodded.

"When I last checked Walhart's camp was only five hundred strong, but the rumor mill from the surrounding area said that soldiers started appearing overnight, not a lot but enough to bolster Walhart's forces." Rennac said as he shook his head. "Honestly this guy scares me, there is something just off about him." Rennac muttered as Garon huffed.

"It doesn't matter; we take no chances. We have Nohr's finest and the entire border guards, along with the Knights of Renvall at our backs, and we hope that you'll join us for this final fight Rennac." Garon said as Rennac nodded. "You think I would bail out on you now? After all the stuff I've taken from Walhart's camp, I think I've earned a little bit more than just being another soldier or scout." Rennac said with a smirk. "I don't forget the fact you were one of the assassins that tried to kill me four years ago Rennac… but over time you've proven your worth, so if you want to stay, stay, that's up to Tirado now." Garon said as he took off with Arete.

"Well then… I hope you'll formally accept a position into the Knights of Renvall, Rennac?" Tirado asked as Rennac chuckled. "I better get paid well." Rennac said with a smirk as Tirado nodded. "Then count me in." Rennac finished as he shook hands with Tirado. "Everyone! You heard lord Garon, MOVE OUT!" Tirado called as the soldiers cheered, everyone taking off, most the Calvary holding at least two soldiers a horse, alongside the actual rider as outlaws riding with wyvern riders took to the skies.

It was time for Nohr to end the war.

 **Arete's Final Song**

 _BGM: Old Battlefield – Fire Emblem Awakening_

After about a day's worth of riding, the entire combined forces of the Nohrian army, the border guard, and the Knights of Renvall, had arrived mile away from fort Renvall. The reason they had stopped, was the fact that Garon stood before the entire combined army… and Walhart stood alone a mere hundred feet meters, sitting on his horse hold Wolf Berg.

"Walhart!" Garon called as he pointed Bölverk at the red clad conqueror. "Garon." Walhart said calmly, yet loud enough to be heard across the field. "We have come to put an end to this war! With your death!" Garon proclaimed as his army cheered behind him, Tirado raising Zonta's sword and standing right behind Garon and his retainers.

"You can try Garon… what is the number of your forces? A mere hundred thousand?" Walhart asked, or rather demanded to know. "That will be more than enough to finish you Walhart!" Garon called as Walhart did something no one expected

He laughed, he laughed his head off before focusing back on Garon. "Are you so sure about that Garon… because I always have a backup plan!" Walhart proclaimed as he raised Wolf berg high, and slowly the ground started to shake as the Nohrian forces watched almost in horror as from behind Walhart, thousands of soldiers forced ranks behind him. Rennac stunned into silence with his mouth handing open as Nichol slowly pushing it back up to close his mouth in silent shock.

"You may have killed a million men when they came at you in waves! But now you face a million men all at once!" Walhart proclaimed as he pointed Wolf Berg at the Nohrian army, his soldiers charged as Tirado took charge. "EVERYONE FORM YOUR RANKS! HOLD TOGETHER! PROTECT LORD GARON!" Tirado called, Garon falling back, abet not entirely willingly with Minerva and Arete, Celsius standing at the forefront with Tirado.

"They are going to overwhelm us with sheer numbers alone." Celsius said quietly. "I know…" Tirado growled out as the wyvern riders of Nohr took to the sky with archers on the backs of their mounts, raining down arrow fire into the crowd of Walhart's forces.

Near the middle of the Nohrian army Garon closed his eyes and swore before swinging his fist into the ground, actually cracking in anger as he swore. "DAMMIT! Where is he getting all these soldiers! We've killed a million men and he just has a million more in reserve! Who is this guy!" Garon yelled in frustration as Arete looked down at her pendant.

"I don't know Garon… all we can do is fight back, because if we pull back they'll hunt us and destroy Nohr." Minerva said as Garon closed his eyes in anger. "I know Minerva! But if we stand and fight then everyone will die! All these people… everyone in Nohr." Garon said as Arete finally spoke up.

 _BGM: Don't say her name! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"I may have a solution…" Arete said quietly as Minerva and Garon focused on her, the soldiers around them paying very little attention as they tried to join the battle. "Arete… you can't." Minerva said quietly as she shook her head. "No Minerva… I saw this… It's what I have to do." Arete said quietly as Garon looked at both of them. "Do what?" Garon asked, not liking the feeling as Arete spoke.

"I can weaken Walhart's army to grant us the chance at victory… but the cost… is my life." Arete said quietly with her eyes closed. "What! I won't allow it!" Garon said as Arete raised her hand. "Garon if I don't then everyone dies… I'm sorry." Arete said quietly as her walked up to Garon. "Arete…" Garon muttered quietly as the sounds of battle started around them, steel clashing on steel as the shield wall started to buckle from the assault.

"I love you Garon." Arete said quietly before kissing him, the two hanging there for a moment before breaking off. "Now go save your kingdom." Arete said quietly before breaking away from him. "Arete don't!" Garon called, only for a shield of light to block his way, Garon looking towards Minerva, who had her aura tome out and was trying to hold in tears. "We must protect her… if we don't we lose everything." Minerva said quietly as Garon closed his eyes. "DAMMIT!" Garon yelled, slamming his fist into the shield before Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder from her place atop her horse. "Respect her last wish Garon… we have to save everyone." Minerva said quietly as Garon tried to hold in tears. "Arete… We'll win… I promise." Garon said quietly as he got onto Albus with Minerva, the two riding towards the front lines as Arete began her final song.

 _BGM: End of All (Land) – Fire Emblem Fates_

Inside the shield of light Arete closed her eyes, holding her pendant as she began her song, the stone starting to glow a bright blue as bubbles of water started to surround her. 'Please… save everyone.' Arete thought as Garon and Minerva reached the front lines alongside the Knights of Renvall, the border generals and Celsius.

"Lord Garon, what's going on… is that… singing?" Fado asked as Garon nodded with tears in his eyes. "Arete is preforming a ritual of some kind to weaken Walhart's forces, we need to push back, now." Minerva said as Tirado nodded. "Then leave Walhart to me." Tirado said, grasping Zonta's sword as Garon held Bölverk. "No… he's going to be mine." Garon said quietly. "It doesn't matter who kills him, he needs to die." Celsius said as Nichol raised his axe. "KNIGHTS! MARCH FORWARD!" Nichol called as the knights of Renvall took the lead as the singing started to pick up in intensity.

"What is that singing?" Walhart muttered in confusion as he looked over his forces, blinking as their movements grew sluggish and slow, almost as if they were being weakened. A small smirk on his face from this development. 'Screw you Anankos… looks like I don't have to complete your dam orders.' Walhart thought as his forces tried to push one despite being severely weakened.

Slowly but surely as the song picked up speed the Nohrian forces cut their way through Walhart's forces. Seth and Orson rid alongside each other, Orson striking down soldiers with his sword as Seth ran through them with his lance, the paladins working in conjunction as they started to clear the way for the Nohrian forces.

Fado and Vigarde were silent as they worked together, standing back to back as Vigarde threw his lance through the crowd off soldiers, spearing several along it before pulling it back to him as it was connected to a chain as Fado spun his axe around before throwing it. "This all you've got!" He yelled as his axe cut through several soldiers before he pulled it back as well.

"Forde, stick with me, and don't fall asleep." Kyle said as he held his lance out. "Alright fine Kyle." Forde muttered as he swung his steel sword into the crowd, cutting a few heads off as they tried to stab at their horses, missing my inches due to their slowed reactions. Kyle however was just barreling through the enemy on his horse, sending several flying as he stabbed with his lance, but neither of them were as effective at it as Seth and Orson.

Meanwhile Duessel and Selena were teamed up, Duessel swinging his axe around from atop his horse as Selena blasted several with fireballs. "We need to pick up the pace Selena." Duessel said as Selena huffed. "Try to keep up." Selena said as she pulled out her new tome, Lightning and blasted several soldiers with large balls of electricity. "Show off." Duessel muttered.

Celsius flowed through the battle field with ease, using Siegfried to hack and slash her way through the soldiers. She blocked a rather slow sword swing from one before running Siegfried through the soldier's chest and firing a beam of darkness out of Seigfried's tip, blasting through several more soldiers before she pulled the sacred blade out of the soldier's chest.

Nearby Minerva had trees springing up all around her and her horse, spearing soldiers and tree grew through them in a rather horrifying fashion before disappearing, leave the soldier's behind with rather unusual injuries as Minerva switched Brynhildr for Aura, a pillar of light springing up around her before it landed on a cluster of solders, outright incinerating them and leaving nothing but smudges on the ground as rings of spinning light surrounded her once more before being flung into the crowd of soldiers, cutting through the like butter and separation top halves from bottom halves as blood stained the soil red.

Nichol however was making diving runs on the soldiers, constantly flying in and out of range, taking out as many soldiers as he could before pulling back up, his wyvern having caught a few soldiers in its mouth and currently eating the corpses as Nichol spun his axe around. "You're useless." Nichol said in deadpan as his wyvern went in from another diving run, Nichol's killer axe cutting through a line of soldiers like butter before he flew back to allied lines.

The Nohrian army picked up the pace as their commanding officers decimated the enemy lines. Soldiers blocked weapons with their shields before stabbing the enemy forces to death as knights tanked hits with mages fired from behind. In the skies above Nohr held the aerial advantage as the wyvern knights rained down havoc thanks to their archers and mages riding on their wyverns. Near the back of the Nohrian lines ballistae and fire orbs were set up, and with those arrows and fire balls of large sizes started flying as Walhart's numbers were being crushed by Nohrian might.

Yet while Arete's sang she danced as she grew weaker, patches of her skin turning blue as bubbles started flying off her. And yet while in pain she continued to sing, and she would hang on and sing for as long as she could for Nohr to win this battle.

And as Nohr slowly gained ground against Walhart's forces two fought on for a greater reason to them than the rest. Revenge drove Tirado to charge straight through Walhart's forces, making a beeline for the man himself as Garon sent soldiers flying with every swing of Bölverk, cleaving a path straight to the conqueror himself.

And yet Walhart just watched calmly as his forces were decimated, a subtle screw you to Anankos. He wanted him to take over the world for him? Nice try, but Walhart would never just remain under someone's heel, no matter how powerful the silent dragon himself was. Yet as he watched both Garon and Tirado he wondered just what drove the king of Nohr to try and take his head. He knew what Tirado wanted, revenge for his fallen friend, but Garon was a complete mystery apart from being the king of Nohr.

'It doesn't matter which one takes my head, either way, I'll finally be free.' Walhart thought as he pulled the locket holding the picture of his sister Reflet, holding her child with a very sad smile on her face. 'At the very least, I can claimed to have helped kill the fell dragon alongside my nephew.' Walhart thought with a smirk. He had always wondered where Robin's tactical genius had come from, and it only took learning who the boy's father was to figure it out, he took after his mother's heart, and his uncle's tactical genius. 'Thankfully the only think that black heart Validar gave my nephew was the way to kill Grima once and for all.' Walhart thought as both Tirado and Garon approached. 'We'll meet again, in a better life.' Walhart thought as he gripped the locket before tying it around Wolf Berg's handle.

 _BGM: Mastermind – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Walhart!" Tirado yelled as Walhart looked down at the sword general, who was pointing the blade of his fallen friend at him. "Weakling? So you've come to try and claim revenge?" Walhart asked with a sneer as Tirado huffed. "I'm not going to try. I'M GOING TO!" Tirado yelled as he ran at Walhart, his heavy armor not weighing him down much in the slightest as he spun Zonta's blade in his hand. "FOR RENVALL!" Tirado yelled before swinging the sword right at Walhart, who pulled out of the way as the blade cleaved straight through his horse, Walhart rolling off with ease as he sprang back up and pointed Wolf Berg at Tirado, the locket dangling under it as Walhart stared at the man with pale eyes. "Nice try, but my turn." Walhart said as he ran at Tirado, swinging Wolf Berg down with a loud roar as Tirado brought Zonta's blade up to block it, the twisted red metal of Walhart's axe meeting the forged steel of Tirado sword, sparks flying before the two pulled away from each other as Garon approached.

"Walhart!" Garon yelled as the conqueror faced him and Tirado growled at Garon, this was his fight! "What is it now King of Nohr?" Walhart asked with a sneer as Garon closed his eyes. "This is for my wife…" Garon muttered as he ran at Walhart who had an eye brow raised as he raised Wolf Berg to block Bölverk, the twisted red axe and the blessed black axe clashing as the two fighters swung their heavy axes in a deadly dance, sparks flying as Tirado griped Zonta's blade before running in.

Walhart was busy blocking one of Garon's swings when Tirado ran at him, already swinging his sword as Walhart broke away, blocking the sword with Wolf Berg before knocking it out of Tirado's hand, sending the sword flying as Walhart moved to cut Tirado down. But Garon got in the way, sticking Bölverk between Wolf berg and Tirado's chest before trying to know Wolf Berg away, only for Walhart to push back down on his axe as the two struggled to knock the other's weapon away as Tirado scrambled to grab his sword.

As Walhart and Garon broke away again Walhart spun around to block Tirado's attempt to stab him in the back. "Nice try." Walhart said with a sneer as Tirado growled, only for Walhart to pull a sword off the back of his belt to block Bölverk, the red edge of Sol meeting with Bölverk's fine steel. "YOU SHALL FALL TO THE WAYSIDE!" Walhart yelled as Sol glowed yell as he pulled both his weapons back, both Garon and Tirado caught unbalanced by it before Walhart slammed Sol into Garon and Wolf Berg into Tirado, denting Tirado's armor as he coughed out blood and Garon was sent flying backwards with a large gash on his chest.

Garon tried to get up as Walhart walked towards him with a sneer on his face. "So dies Garon of Nohr, make sure to send my regards to hell." Walhart said as he readied Sol to strike Garon down as the king of Nohr tried to stand up.

But nearby Celsius had finished clearing up a squad of soldiers before spotting Walhart about to strike down Garon. "Not on my watch!" Celsius yelled as she ran towards the battle. Walhart swinging Sol down at Garon who tried to bring up his hands in a futile attempt to block.

But the blow never came as metal clashed on metal, Celsius standing above Garon when he opened his eyes, Alondite and Siegfried in her hands blocking Sol as she forced Walhart back, the conqueror, staring at her as they both held a weapon in each hand.

Pointing Sol at Celsius he asked one important question. "Who are you?" Walhart asked as Celsius raised Alondite at him. "I am Celsius, Garon's retainer, and the apprentice of General Zelgius… the Black Knight." Celsius said as Walhart's eyes went wide for a moment. He had heard tales of a Black Knight in his own world, one who had fought against the Radiant Hero. 'No… this world is not mine, it simply holds parallels… still quite the shock to fine an apprentice of the Black Knight, even if it's one from another world.' Walhart thought as Tirado ran up from behind him holding Zonta's sword, only for Walhart to spin around and knock Tirado down to the ground, his sword flying away as Walhart held Wolf Berg to his neck. "Do yourself a favor and stay down." Walhart said as he walked away from Tirado towards Celsius, the purple haired girl holding the sacred weapon and the sword of her mentor by her sides as Walhart held Wolf Berg in one hand and Sol in the other.

"No need for talk." Walhart said with some respect as Celsius nodded. "Let's do this!" She yelled, running at Walhart with as both of them swung their weapons. Siegfried clashing with Wolf Berg and Sol clashing with Alondite, sparks flying as both powerful foes tried to gain ground over the other, Tirado slowly getting up behind them and picking up Zonta's blade again as Minerva rode up next to Garon with her recover staff, healing him as he stood up with Bölverk. "How is Arete?" Garon asked with a lot of emotion as Minerva shook her head. No one has seen her yet. But the battle is almost over." Minerva said as Garon clenched his fist. "Not yet." Garon muttered as he looked at Walhart and Celsius, who were clashing on equal ground as they did their deadly dance, sparks flying along with razor winds and beams of darkness as Walhart and Celsius kept clashing, sparks flying in all directions as the two backed off for a moment, both breathing heavily as Tirado went past Celsius before pushing her out of the way. "Get out of my way Celsius… this is my fight, and mine alone." Tirado said as Celsius lowered her swords.

"So the revenge seeker stands up and fights again! I like your spirit, NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN PUT IT TO!" Walhart yelled as he sheathed Sol, holding Wolf Berg in two hands as Tirado held Zonta's sword in his hands. "THEN I'LL SHOW YOU!" Tirado yelled as he and Walhart ran at each other, sword meeting axe as sparks flew once more, Tirado and Walhart getting in each other's face as they tired to break the weapon lock with the other, Walhart overpowering Tirado but this time Tirado kept his grip on his sword as he spun it around, slamming it into Wolf Berg's side before Tirado growled in anger.

"You were not prepared for me!" Tirado yelled as he let one hand go of his sword before grabbing Wolf Berg's handle, trying to yank it away from Walhart, how kept a tight grip on his axe as both red clad warrior tried to break away, only for Zonta to raise his sword and Walhart had to let go of Wolf Berg as he broke away to avoid getting his hands cut off. Leaving Tirado holding Zonta's sword and Walhart's axe.

"Impressive." Walhart said as he pulled Sol off his belt again, Tirado sticking Wolf Berg on his back as the two circled each other, Walhart sneering as around them the Knights of Renvall gathered, having pretty much obliterated Walhart's forces alongside the Nohrian army as the song finally stopped. "Arete." Garon muttered before jumping onto Minerva's horse. "Find her!" Garon yelled as they rode back, towards were Arete had been preforming as Tirado and Walhart continued their deadly dance.

"So… it seems I'm the last one." Walhart said as Tirado huffed. "Fitting, with your death this war will end!" Tirado said as Walhart chuckled before pointing Sol at Tirado before doing something no one expected.

He dropped his sword, letting go of it and letting it fall to the ground as Walhart laughed. He simply laughed as he pointed at Tirado. "This is only the beginning, as much as I wish it was the end. My time on this world has been long overdue… I only ask one thing before you strike me down." Walhart said as Tirado pointed his sword at Walhart. "And what is that Blackheart!" He yelled as Nichol landed on his wyvern next to him.

"I ask for the locket tied to my axe." Walhart said as Tirado looked at him strangely, Nichol grabbing Wolf Berg off his back and looking at the small locket tied by its chain to the handle.

 _BGM: And What if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Nichol untied the locket from Wolf Berg before throwing it to Walhart, the man himself catching the locket with a faint smile on his face as he opened it one last time. "You are not the only one who has suffered the death of a close friend… or in my case a loved one. I lost my sister… and this is all I have left of her." Walhart said quietly as he held the locket in his hands before spreading his arms. "COME ON! You wanted your revenge! So take it!" Walhart yelled at Tirado, who was pointing Zonta's sword at the man, his hand shaking as Nichol held Wolf Berg in his own hand.

"Who wants to be the man to say they killed me! Come on! I've been forced to do this dam fight long enough! All I want now is to be free once more…" Walhart yelled before finishing softly as Tirado walked up to him with a glare in his eyes before picking up Sol and tossing it to Walhart.

"I'm a man of honor… I'm not going to kill an unarmed opponent. So at the very least, fight for your life Walhart!" Tirado yelled as Walhart picked up Sol one last time. "Very well." Walhart said as the army of Nohr watched as the two men ran at each other, the chain from Walhart's locket clutched in his hand as he and Tirado swung at each other one final time, Walhart not even trying as he swung Sol at an angle Tirado would easily be able to block, and block he did before plunging his sword into Walhart's chest.

Walhart looked up at Tirado with one last looked on his face… but not a sneer or a smug grin, just a blank expression as his pale white eyes looked up at Tirado. "Congratulations… you… killed… a… dead man…" Walhart said with one final smile as Tirado pulled his sword out of Walhart's chest, and out of his armor as his body fell to the ground, Walhart slowly moving his hand holding his locket to his chest as he closed his eyes. "At last… I'm finally… free… go… to… hell… Anankos…" Walhart whispered as everyone present watched his body start to dissolve into bubbles.

"What the hell?" Rennac asked as he clutched his stolen loot, having raided several soldiers on the battlefield for their weapons, even killing a decent few himself as everyone present watched Walhart dissolve, the bubbles of water floating into the spark before disappearing to who knew where, eventually leaving behind nothing but Walhart's open locket as Nichol got off his wyvern and walked towards the spot where Walhart had died. Picking up the locket before pulling out the picture inside, unfolding it in full to show the full picture as Tirado walked up next to him.

The picture showed Walhart in a cotton shirt standing next to a white haired woman holding a baby with a sad smile on her face, next to them was a man with purple skin scowling at however had made the picture, his hair standing on ends as Tirado and Nichol looked at what they thought was the most surprising feature in the picture. Walhart was smiling, there was an actual smile on his face and life in his eyes despite them being completely white. "What sort of hell had that guy been though?" Nichol asked as Tirado looked back at the spot where Walhart had disappeared from. "We can only imagine it Nichol… we can only imagine." Tirado said as the other Knights all walked towards Nichol to get a look at the picture.

A well ways away from the site of Walhart's death Arete was in pain, laying on the ground as bubbles flew off her body as she started to dissolve, having put everything she had into weakening Walhart's army with her song.

"Arete!" Someone yelled as Arete tried to look up, Minerva and Garon ridding up to her as Garon jumped off Minerva's horse and ran up to Arete, grabbing her dissolving form and cradling her in his arms as he kneeled down. "Arete! Arete don't die on me! We won! Walhart's dead, they are all dead! Please Arete… don't die." Garon cried hysterically as Arete looked up at him, a sad smile on her face despite her pain. "Garon… Thank you… for your kindness… and love…" Arete said quietly as Garon started crying, Minerva having gotten off her horse and kneeling down next to Garon and Arete.

"I'm sorry… but this… was the only way…" Arete said quietly as she looked at Minerva. "Take care of… Azura… promise me… that." Arete begged as Garon cried and Minerva was on the verge of tears as well. "I will Arete… we will." Garon cried out as Arete took one last look at Garon. "Thank… you… both of you…" Arete said as she closed her eyes before going limp, her body fully dissolving into bubbles as Garon cried, now even harder now that he didn't even have a body to bury for his now dead wife.

"Why does the world hate me!" Garon yelled in his tears. Was he doomed not to ever have a wife actually live! "Garon." Minerva said next to him as he turned to face her. "I'm still here Garon, I'll get you through this. Nohr still needs it's king, and your children still need their father." Minerva said through her own tears as Garon closed his eyes before throwing his arms around Minerva, being a good deal larger than her as he cried. "Promise me you won't die Minerva… I've had too much happen to see the last person who cares for me die." Garon cried out as Minerva held her won tears in. "Don't worry milord… I won't be dying any time soon." Minerva said quietly as they sat in the grass, Minerva's horse still standing there waiting for them as Garon cried away his sorrow with Minerva at his side. His loyal retainer and friend. Besides her what did he have left but his children.

"It's over Garon… no more wars, no more death. It's finally over." Minerva said quietly as Garon sniffed. "I know… but I can't be happy about this… everything just seems to end in pain and suffering." Garon said quietly. "Then I'll make sure it won't anymore milord." Minerva said quietly as the sun started to set above them.

The war with Walhart had ended that day. And apart from those who were close enough to Walhart when he died, or Garon and Minerva, many a celebration was had. The war had finally ended… but at what cost, but there were still questions about why the war was even started. The Knights of Renvall mostly said it seemed as though Walhart hadn't even wanted to start the war, like he had been forced to start it, but by who no one ever found out.

But what happened afterwards, was a story for another time.

(Stage Clear)

Unit Roster

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir,

Celsius (Cirno)

Class: Vanguard

Skills: Strong Riposte, Good Fortune, Sol, Razor Wind

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Siegfried, Celsius' Sword, Alondite

Minerva (Vaati)

Class: Strategist

Skills: Lock Touch, Demoiselle, Resistance + 2, Rally Spectrum

P.S: Lockout

Inventory: Minerva's Gale (-3 effective speed), Aura, Recover, Brynhildr

Arete

Class: Songstress

Skills: Luck +4, Inspiring Song

P.S: Foreign Beauty

Inventory: Iron Lance

Tirado

Class: Sword General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Seal Defense

P.S: Hero's Legacy

Inventory: Zonta's Blade, Blessed Lance

Nichol

Class: Wyvern Lord

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge, Miracle

P.S: Survivor

Inventory: Killer Axe, Hand Axe, Iron Lance, Wolf Berg

Rennac

Class: Rouge

Skills: Locktouch, Pass, Steal

P.S: Sticky Fingers (+20% steal chance)

Inventory: Silver Dagger, Swordreaver, Rex Hasta, Astra, Bolting

Vigarde

Class: Lance General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover

P.S: Banter (When paired up with another unit with Banter, attack together)

Inventory: Steel Lance, Iron Axe

Fado

Class: Axe General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover

P.S: Banter

Inventory: Steel Axe, Iron Sword

Seth

Class: Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter

Inventory: Silver Lance

Orson

Class: Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter

Inventory: Silver Sword

Duessel  
Class: Great Knight

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter, Luna

Inventory: Silver Axe, Silver Lance

Selena

Class: Dark Knight

Skills: Anathema, Malefic Aura, Seal Magic

Inventory: Lightning, Fire, Levin Sword

Kyle

Class: Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter

Inventory: Steel Lance

Forde

Class: Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter

Inventory: Steel Sword

 _AN: I swear to god if I don't get at least five reviews for this chapter I'm going to make someone suffer from permadeath. But aside from the fact that I never seem to get any reviews for these now massive chapters, I think I've stepped up my game a little bit._

 _Walhart is dead, again, Arete sacrificed herself for Nohr, and Tirado got revenge, or was it really worth it considering the backstory I got for Walhart._

 _In Awakening I always wondered about a certain detail… how did Walhart know about Validar's plan to bring back Grima? Then it sort of hit me in headcannon. This most certainly not cannon in the actual game but for this story, Walhart is the brother of Reflet, who is Robin's mom, and was a former Grimeal. When Reflet fled with baby Robin, Walhart broke away and went to Valm and became the 'Conqueror' to try and stop Validar. Also before anyone asks were I got Reflet, it's the Japanese default name for Robin in awakening. Sure Walhart doesn't seem like the most tactical guy, but then you remember. He conquered an entire continent, you can't do that with brute force alone. Because honestly I doubt Robin got his tactical genius from Validar, the idiot._

 _Also Rennac has a lot of random crap in his inventory because, he's a thief, he stole stuff from Walhart's forces and it's a joke._

 _But now we close the Arete arc, or rather as it should be known as it's true name. The War of Walhart Arc. It was short, but it was something else. Remember I have nothing to work with but bits of backstory and my own imagination. Here I am taking characters from previous games and breathing new life into them. Tweaking their backstories to fit into this world. And for all those that have fallen… and all the heroes to come. I close this chapter in Phase one._

 _But don't worry, this isn't the last we've seen of our friends. Because the next Xenolouge is coming. It's not going to be super long, as only a few months happen between now and the Sumeragi arc. But a few important things happen. Just you wait._


	17. Xenolouge: End of the Court

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou._

 _Well thank you for reviewing! I saw quite a few… most saying how sad it was and asking if Vaati/Minerva is pregnant. Well now you'll get your answer in this chapter, or rather this Xenolouge. As well as the end of the deadly court of Garon. (Thank Yukari)_

 _So without further ado._

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Xenolouge: End of the Court

 **The Discovery**

 _BGM: Reminiscence – Fire Emblem Fates_

It had been two months since the end of the War with Walhart, and Garon had thankfully returned to the throne mostly unharm. With Minerva at his side he had pressed onward despite the pain he felt in his heart from Arete's death. Celsius had for some reason disappeared, but reports and regular letters from her said that she was in Renvall Town by the border, enjoying the celebrations that had been going on, as well as helping to train the soldiers stationed there.

However, Minerva had been acting strangely. She had more tired than usual, and Garon saw that she seemed to be putting on weight despite the fact she didn't eat much more than her three meals a day. Part of him was worried something was wrong with his retainer… thought another part of him seemed to know exactly what was happening to her.

However today Minerva had not come out of her room, prompting Garon to go and see her, to make sure she was ok. "Minerva?" Garon asked as he knocked on her door. He didn't get a response as he tried to force the door open. "Minerva. Open up." Garon said, the door remaining locked as Garon sighed. "When all you have…" Garon mumbled as he pulled Bolverk off his back. "Is an axe." Garon said before swinging his axe right of the door, breaking it in half with a loud crash that several servants heard and went to investigate when Garon entered the room.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Garon asked as he looked around the room, standing on top of the smashed remains of the door. Inside Minerva was sitting in her chair, facing away from the door with her breathing audibly labored. "Garon… I hate you so much…" Minerva said halfheartedly as Garon walked over to her, servants all standing by the smashed door as Garon stood next to Minerva, looking down at her as she looked up.

Her stomach was visibly distended and she had her hands laid on it as Garon winced. He knew exactly what was going on right now. "Um… I'm sorry?" Garon said, no knowing how to respond as Minerva tried to glare at him. "I am not marrying you." Minerva said, annoyed as hell as Garon chuckled in such a way he knew he was in trouble, even if he was the king of Nohr. "I wouldn't ask you to Minerva… your sister is probably going to kill me for this." Garon muttered, wondering just how Celsius would react to this when she got back. "Have healers on standby then, because I am not healing you." Minerva said, annoyed as Garon put his hand on her stomach, feeling a pulse of a beating heart.

"Just… try to get some rest then, I'll handle the kingdom." Garon said as Minerva rolled her eyes. "Like you actually know how to." Minerva said as Garon winced, he hadn't actually done much for Nohr when it came to resource management and now Minerva was out for a while and he would have to do it. "I'll… figure something out." Garon said trying to find the right words. As he turned to leave. "You better fix that door Garon." Minerva said as Garon stood near the doorway with the servants leaving. "I will. I broke it, I'll fix it." Garon said as he left, Minerva still sitting in her chair as she laid her hands back on her stomach.

"Never thought this would actually happen…" Minerva mumbled as she breathed in and out.

 **An average day in Renvall**

 _BGM: What Can You Do? – Fire Emblem Fates_

It was an average day in Renvall… or as average it could get with the resident team of knight who had more than their fair share of quirks, alongside the new soldiers that had recently moved into Renvall.

Celsius was sitting in the bar with several other knights sitting around her, a large red blush on her face as she downed a bottle of booze. Orson, Forde and Duessel egging her on to keep drinking as Orson and Kyle stood off to the side, annoyed at their comrades trying to get Garon's retainer drunk as hell.

Downing the entire bottle Celsius set the empty bottle on the ground as the man behind the counter just stared at the small collection of bottles Celsius had. "Bring me another!" Celsius slurred, Orson laughing as Forde smiled, Duessel smirking as Selena walked into the bar, witnessing Celsius down a seventh bottle of whisky. Walking over to Seth she tapped him on the shoulder, the paladin turning around as she asked a rather important question. "How long has she been doing this?" Selena asked, slightly worried for the girl's health given the amount of alcohol she was drinking.

"They've been at it for the past half an hour… Orson bet her that she couldn't drink ten bottles straight before passing out, so far she's proven him wrong." Seth said as Selena sighed before going over to Duessel and slapping him across the face suddenly.

Rubbing the side of his face the great knight looked at his fiancé before speaking. "What was that for Selena?" Duessel asked as he rubbed the hand print on his face. "That was for egging on the poor girl, just look at her." Selena said, pointing at Celsius as she was starting on her eighth bottle, Orson and Forde still egging her on as Duessel shrugged. "It's hard enough to find someone who can go past five shots, let alone five bottles of booze straight, and still going strong." Duessel said as Celsius finished the eighth bottle, her face nearly completely red while she took the ninth.

"You've seen her sister, and you think that just because Celsius is the strong of the two, and more healthy you don't think that she may have some health problems herself?" Selena asked, tapping her foot. "Well if she has any, she's either really good at hiding them, or they don't affect her that much." Orson chimed in, leaving Forde the only one left cheering on Celsius as she was halfway done with her ninth bottle.

"Even so, after this I'm taking her to the clergy to get checked, there is no way someone can drink ten bottles of wine and just walk away fine. And I don't want to be the one to tell Garon that his retainer had alcohol poisoning because of you three idiots." Selena said as Seth and Kyle nodded behind her.

"And you two, should have stopped them, so don't think you're home free here." Selena said, spinning around and pointing her finger in Seth's face. "Sorry ma'am." Seth said bowing as a loud crash was heard behind everyone, alongside Forde laughing his head off as everyone turned around.

Celsius had passed out on the floor with the empty tenth bottle of alcohol rolling away from her. "Help me get her up!" Selena yelled, panicking as she ran over to Celsius and tried to help get her up. Duessel and Seth running to help her carry Celsius, who had a dopey grin on her face that was flushed red.

"You just had to egg her on." Kyle chided Orson and Forde who shrugged. "So, she'll probably be fine." Forde said nonchalantly as Kyle glared. "You two idiots probably just gave her alcohol poisoning." Kyle said in annoyance as Celsius was carried out of the tavern.

 _BGM: Are You Listening? – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Jill, come back here." Nichol said as he walked after his two year old daughter, who was chasing her pet Wyvern, which was hopping around the yard of Nichol and Tethys house like a demented rabbit. "I wanna pway daddy!" Jill yelled back at her father, and continued to try and chase after her wyvern before Nichol walked up to her and picked her up.

"Jill, uncle Tirado is coming, and we have to get ready for dinner, alright?" Nichol asked as Jill as she tilted her head. "Uwcle Tiwado?" Jill asked as Nichol chuckled. "Yes Jill, uncle Tirado, now come on." Nichol said as he walked over to the baby wyvern that was still hopping around the yard and picking it up with on hand as he held Jill in his other arm.

Walking inside Tethys was preparing the table when Nichol came back in. "Nichol, how was Jill doing?" Tethys asked with a smile as Nichol put Jill down in one of the chairs, before walking over to the small indoor pen for her wyvern. "She was chasing her wyvern, she's growing up fast isn't she?" Nichol asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, she is. When is Tirado supposed to be coming over?" Tethys asked as Nichol shrugged. "Sometime within the hour I think, you know how busy it gets for him, being the captain of the knights isn't something he can take lightly." Nichol said as there was a knock on the door.

"Uwncle Tiwado!" Jill shouted, climbing off her chair and trying to run towards the door as it opened, Tirado standing there with his sword in its new sheath on his back wearing a cotton shirt. "How's my niece doing, come here." Tirado said with a smile as he picked Jill up, the little girl giggling as Nichol and Tethys walked over. "Hey Tirado, how was work today?" Nichol asked as Tirado walked in. "It was fine Nichol, Celsius was helping with training and you weren't there, as usual." Tirado said as Nichol chuckled.

"Well I have a daughter to raise don't I?" Nichol asked as Tethys took Jill from Tirado. "That you do, so what are we having for dinner?" Tirado asked as Tethys put Jill back in the chair as she started walking back to where she was preparing food. "Bear meat. Sorry but we are not going to be having any alcohol tonight Tirado, not around Jill." Tethys said as Tirado nodded. "That's fine Tethys, and Nichol I expect you to come in tomorrow, there are recruits who want to try their hand at wyvern riding, and you're the only one we have here." Tirado said as Nichol raised an eyebrow as they sat down at the table.

"What's their names?" Nichol asked as Tethys continued preparing the meat. "Glen, Cormag, and a few others, but those two were the only standouts in my book." Tirado said as Tethys brought them their meat and sat down herself before starting to feed Jill. "If they sound good in your books then fine by me." Nichol said as he ate a piece of his bear meat. "Enough business you two, let's just enjoy dinner tonight." Tethys said with a smile as Nichol smiled back. "Yes dear." Nichol said as Tirado rolled his eyes. He was still trying to figure out what had happened to the old Nichol.

 **Meanwhile in Hoshido**

 _BGM: You of the Light – Fire Emblem Fates_

Sumeragi grunted as he swung his wooden blade at his opponent, the long haired youth in front of him swinging his own sword with natural talent and ease as the two locked blades, a black haired woman watching on, holding her baby daughter as her four year old sons watched their father, or in the case of the white haired boy, his adopted father. The red haired girl next to them watching as her brother and their father spared, Ryoma holding his own against his father despite being six years old now.

Only for his sword to be knocked away and his father pointing his wooden katana and Ryoma. "Good job son, but you can't beat me, I'm the best." Sumeragi said before chuckling as Ryoma huffed. "I'll beat you one day dad!" Ryoma shouted as Mikoto watched them with Corrin and Takumi.

"You know… I haven't seen Garon in a while, maybe I should go see him." Sumeragi wondered absent mindedly as Ryoma picked up his sword and ran at his father screaming, only for Sumeragi to knock his sword away while he wasn't looking. "You're daydreaming at milord." Saizo said from his position by the wall of the courtyard, Sumeragi laughing as he sighed. "Yeah your right. Still I want to see Garon again, see how he's been doing."

"Should I send a messenger milord?" Saizo asked as Sumeragi waved him off. "Surprise me." Sumeragi said as he walked over to Mikoto and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But I have to ask you, any news of Nohr?" Sumeragi asked Saizo as he nodded.

"Recently there was a war with someone named Walhart that just ended in Nohr's victory. This Walhart avoided tackling Hoshido because of the assumed reason of our stronger forces and more potential to hold out in a siege due to higher amounts of resources and food then Nohr." Saizo said as Sumeragi frowned. "Why was I never told about this?" Sumeragi asked as Saizo shrugged slightly. "Most likely because Nohr can't offer anything to Hoshido to ask for assistance. At best they have ores that are useless to us and limited food supplies." Saizo said as Sumeragi sighed. "I would have helped him just on the principle of helping an old friend… but I understand. I want you to go to Nohr, personally, and make plans. I want to meet with Garon and catch up on old times." Sumeragi said as Saizo bowed. "As you wish milord." Saizo said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 **The Message**

 _BGM: Dance in the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

About a week later Garon was sitting on his throne, overlooking some resource management that Minerva had previously been taking care of. The small click of metal alerted him to something as he stood up and pulled Bölverk off his back. "I know you are there, show yourself." Garon said as a small chuckle was heard and a cloud of smoke appeared before Garon.

The smoke dissipated to reveal Saizo the fourth as Garon sheathed his axe. "Really Saizo?" Garon asked as Saizo just bowed. "Milord has asked me to send you a message." Saizo said as Garon sighed. "All business as usual, alright, what is it?" Garon asked as Saizo relayed his message.

"Lord Sumeragi wishes to meet you, and in his words. 'Catch up on old times.' I suspect he wants a vacation, because he does nothing but spar all day with his son." Saizo said as Garon nodded. "Actually, how have you been Saizo. It's been about what? Five or six years since we last met?" Garon asked as Saizo stood up. "Five lord Garon, and I have had twin sons within that time. Saizo the fifth, and my second son Kaze, they are five years old now." Saizo said with a small bit of pride in his voice. "And let me guess, they are ninja prodigies." Garon said as Saizo nodded.

"Well, I suppose I could show you my kids… the ones I have left anyway." Garon said as Saizo frowned. "Left? Have they been targeted for assassination?" Saizo asked as Garon shook his head as they walked. "Worse… my own jealous wives tried to kill them… Minerva managed to save three, and then there is my adopted daughter, and I only have one concubine left and her newborn daughter, and well… I may have gotten Minerva pregnant." Garon said as Saizo frowned. "And here I thought your issues with never being able to women would end well." Saizo said as Garon sighed. "It's brought nothing but grief Saizo." Garon admitted as he pushed open the door to Minerva's room, as she was taking care of the children as usual.

Minerva was sitting in her chair, Azura sitting next to her on the floor as Xander laid on the bed. The two year old Leo snoring away under his blanket on the floor as Camilla was sitting in front of a mirror with a pair of hair decorations that she was trying to stick in her hair. "Garon, what do you want?" Minerva asked when she saw Garon come in, followed by Saizo who Minerva had to squint at to recognize. "Saizo?" Minerva asked as Saizo nodded. "It seems you've been well Minerva… and you've ended up not cutting his balls off." Saizo said, reminding her of what she had said years ago.

"He still needs them to go to the bathroom sadly… and currently I'm half wishing I did do so… and half not." Minerva admitted as Saizo walked over to her and looked around at the kids, and noticing a pendant around Azura's neck but not thinking much of it. "You act as their mother?" Saizo asked as Minerva nodded. "I'm as close as they all have to one." Minerva admitted as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey did I miss anything?" Celsius asked as she walked in smiling before looking at Saizo and at Minerva. "Um… what happened to your belly?" Celsius asked rather dumbly as Minerva glared at Garon. "Ask Garon, he'll… gladly tell you, won't he." Minerva said as Garon made the smart move to get the heck out of the room as Celsius ran after him.

"I'm afraid I must go now… I'd rather not be involved in the scandal that is probably going to happen." Saizo said before dissapeaing, leaving Minerva alone with the kids as Leo yawned before waking up, rubbing one of his eyes as the others all looked at Minerva. "Enough, just go back to what you were doing, everything is fine." Minerva said as the children went back to their things, with Leo trying to stand up and get to Minerva as Azura helped him up onto the chair and Minerva let him sit in front of her on the chair. 'Yep… I'm kinda the mom already.' Minerva thought, slightly annoyed yet happy with that title.

 **Jealousy is a Mad Mistress**

 _BGM: The Dim Abyss – Fire Emblem Fates_

About two more months after Saizo's visit a date and location had been settled for Sumeragi and Garon's 'meeting' or rather, as everyone who knew Garon knew, their vacation. In the kingdom of Nestra in the city of Cyrkensia, a month from the day they had made the agreement through Saizo.

But this wasn't about the two lords, rather it happened one night, after the birth of a little girl who was named Elise. Garon's last concubine, Mavis, had grown wary of Minerva. She knew that Minerva was pregnant, and her having a child with Garon was in her mind, unacceptable. She wanted Garon's favor, and to do that, she would have to get rid of Minerva, or at the very least, get rid of Minerva's child to make sure that her place with Garon could not be shaken, despite Garon having completely ignored all his concubines, or at least the one left, since the death of Arete.

Mavis thought she knew what she had to do. Armed with a dagger she had taken from the castle armory she walked into Minerva's bedroom in the dead of night, hiding the dagger in her sleeve as she walked closer to Minerva's bed. But Minerva wasn't in her bed, and the candle light from the bathroom showed just where she was… along with the sounds of Minerva heaving out something, mostly likely her dinner from the evening.

Slowly hiding behind the doorway Mavis kept the knife hidden in her sleeve as Minerva finished heeving, slowly getting out of the bathroom, passing Mavis without noticing her as she slowly got into bed, snuffing out the candle she had before falling asleep as Mavis slowly creeped out of the shadows.

Getting close to Minerva's bedside she slipped the knife out of her sleeve before turning it over and posing to strike. With a wicked grin on her face she stabbed the knife straight into Minerva's stomach.

For a moment time seemed to stop as Minerva's eyes shot open in pain. A horrific scream ringing out through the halls as Mavis heard guards and servants running towards Minerva's room, beating a hasty retreat Mavis left the room, leaving Minerva bleeding out slowly with the knife right in her stomach.

In Mavis's mind she had just secured Elise's place as the king's daughter and her place as queen, rather than any bastard child Minerva could have. Her personal mission complete she left for her room just as the servants and guards started arriving.

In Minerva's room she had tears in her eyes, blood seeping down her stomach as she tried to get the covers off herself, but was unable to do so as the knife had been stabbed through the covers and into her. A maid threw the door open before holding her hand to her mouth in shock at the sight of Minerva on the bed.

Running to her side she held Minerva's arm as she cried, slowly pulling the knife out as the guards started arriving, witnessing the maid trying to pull the knife out as Minerva was crying. "Stop! Assassin!" The lead guard yelled as she tried to raise her hands to defend herself.

"No… stop… let… her… get… it… out…" Minerva said quietly as the guards rushed to Minerva's side, the maid going back to slowly working the knife out of Minerva's stomach while trying to avoid drawing any more blood.

It was at this point the door was thrown open again, Garon and Celsius in the doorway as they witnessed the guards watching the maid trying to get the knife out of Minerva. "Minerva…" Garon muttered in fear. He had lost everyone else, and now he couldn't afford to lose her. "Sister!" Celsius yelled, running to Minerva's side and was about to push the maid out of the way as the guards held her back to keep her from doing anything rash, about ten of them piling on her just to keep her from doing anything stupid.

It took all of five agonizing minutes to get the knife out safely, the maid already having gotten a staff from Minerva's rack of staves in her room and using it to heal the wound as Minerva cried in pain with her labored breathing as Garon and Celsius finally were gotten to her side.

"Minerva! Hang on!" Garon yelled at her as Celsius already had her hand on her sister, having thrown her arms around her crying as Minerva looked up with tears in her eyes. "How… is the baby?" Minerva asked in labored breathing as Garon wiped the blood from atop her stomach with her sleeve before putting her ear to her stomach.

Silence reined as Garon slowly closed his eyes and listened, hearing nothing but a single heartbeat from Minerva's chest as he kept his eyes closed with a grimace on his face. "Nothing… I hear nothing." Garon mumbled as Minerva eyes filled with tears once more. Celsius still hugging her sister with all her might as she cried. "Who did this?" Garon asked as he stood back up, who despite being in his night clothes, he was still incredibly imposing. "WHO!" Her yelled as he looked at the maid who had been pulling out the knife.

"When I got here the dagger was in her stomach, I was trying to get it out without wounding her anymore when the guards arrived." The maid said quietly, trying to avoid Garon's wrath as Minerva looked at her from the bed. "It wasn't here… it was someone else… that dagger… is from the castle armory…" Minerva mumbled as Garon looked to the guards. "Find out who was in armory today! NOW!" Garon shouted as he left. "Don't worry Minerva, we'll find who did this." Garon said quietly as Celsius stood up, tears in her own eyes as Minerva raised her hand.

"Help me up…" Minerva said quietly as Celsius helped her get out of bed. "Give me that dagger please." Minerva asked as the maid handed it over. "What is it Minerva?" Celsius asked as Minerva started slowly walking towards the door. "I have an idea… don't follow me." Minerva said quietly as Celsius and the maid stood still as Minerva left the room armed with nothing but the dagger that had just killed her child.

 _BGM: Id (Darkness) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Mavis lay in her bed with a smile on her face as she slept, Elise in her crib as Mavis slept soundly, despite her attempted murder of Minerva. However her door slowly creeped open before being shut slowly, the sound of the door locking from the inside nearly silent as Minerva walked farther into the room, holding the knife that had just in stuck in her stomach not fifteen minutes earlier.

Slowly walking up to Mavis's bedside with an expressionless face Minerva slowly moved her hand over Mavis's mouth, just high enough that she would be able to slam her hand down on it to prevent any noise as she raised the dagger high above Mavis.

A single stab and Mavis's eyes shot open as she tried to scream, only to find Minerva's hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to throw the weak tactician off of her, only to find herself unable to move at all as Minerva's eyes were hidden by her hair and the darkness.

"You know… I figured out who stabbed me the moment I saw the knife. It's my job to watch over everything in this castle, including who takes what out of the armory… Mavis." Minerva said darkly as Mavis tried to scream, but due to Minerva's hand over her mouth she was unable to as Minerva lit the candle on her bedside table.

"Let me tell you a little secret… I don't kill, normally I don't. The reason for this is simple. I don't want to end up like my family. You think this is the first murder attempt on me? Far from it you shit." Minerva swore while her voice remained calm and near emotionless, which only served to freak Mavis out even more.

"The first attempt was by my younger brother… as were the next ten. My family was quite fucked up, even for my world's standards… opps, I let that little bit slip, not that it's going to matter soon." Minerva said softly as she took her hand off Mavis's mouth, the instant it was off she tried to scream, but found herself unable as Minerva went for the knife in her stomach.

"I wanted to get rid of everything that connected me to them… and for the most part succeeded. But it's people like you who remind me of them. Those who are selfish, and think only of themselves and power." Minerva said quietly as she pulled the dagger painfully out of Mavis's stomach, blood staining the sheets red from the unclean removal of the knife.

"But there was one thing I could never get rid of… what they had taught me. Despite how weak I am, I had to learn to survive… It's my worst nightmare to face my brothers… but I only had three when I was spirited away to my new home. He tried to kill me himself… but he's not exactly around anymore to try and kill me." Minerva said, her voice still emotionless as her face went into a very uncomfortable sneer, her eyes still hidden by her hair as Mavis tried her hardest to do anything, but something was keeping her down.

"Don't try to struggle, you can't do anything. It's my power. To lock and unlock. I locked you up… I locked up your voice, your movement. You are helpless." Minerva said as she messed with the dagger a little bit, fingering the blade before posing it to strike once more.

A slash across the chest, right where Mavis's brests were left blood and white fluid flowing out of her as Mavis tried to scream in pain, but only tears came from her as a reaction as Minerva held the bloody knife, watching as Mavis's fluids stained the bed red and white as she pushed the covers completely off Mavis.

"You are the one thing I can see myself killing not out of self-defense… but out of anger." Minerva said quietly as her voice displayed only a little more emotion, one that had Mavis crying in fear. Anger… something that the normally calm Minerva only displayed at the worst of times, or when her sister was threatened… and now that wrath was upon her.

"I'm going to tell you right now Mavis." Minerva said as she slowly looked up, allowing Mavis a fearful look at her eyes, her blank purple eyes as Minerva stared down at her. "I'm not doing this for Garon." The knife came down once more, cutting off an ear as blood poured onto the bed. "I'm not doing this for me." The knife came down again, this time over Mavis's eye, leaving a blood mark across her left eye and rendering it useless. "I'm doing this." The knife went back into her stomach as Minerva used all her strength to tear her naval open, blood pouring out onto the bed as Minerva gave Mavis one final looked of pure anger. "FOR THE BABY YOU JUST MURDERED!" Minerva yelled, stabbing the knife right into Mavis's head as Elise started crying in her crib. Minerva looking away from the corpse laying mutilated on the bed and slowly walking over to Elise, Minerva looking inside the crib and seeing the crying baby girl before looking back at the corpse on the bed.

"You would have raised a monster… and I had to become one right here to deal with you personally…" Minerva said, mentioning Mavis as she bent over the crib and slowly picked up Elise, her sleeves thankfully not bloody as Minerva had almost no blood on her apart from her own. "But I'll take care of you little one… I'll make sure that you don't end up like me, or her." Minerva said quietly as she looked at the name on the crib. "Elise… my daughter now. An eye for an eye… and child for a child." Minerva said quietly as she unlocked the door and slowly opened it to the empty hall.

 _BGM: … - Fire Emblem Awakening_

Walking back to her room slowly she opened the door to find Garon in there talking to Celsius and the maid. "What do you mean you don't know where she went?" Garon asked in anger as Celsius sat on the bed and the maid was trembling in fear. "She told us to wait here… so we waited." The maid said as Minerva walked in with the baby Elise.

"Sister?" Celsius asked as Garon turned around to see Minerva walking in with a baby in her arms. "Minerva? Where were you?" Garon asked as Minerva kept her head down. "I don't want to talk about it." Minerva said quietly as Garon looked at her. "Minerva, you have to tell me." Garon said as Minerva looked up.

"I did something I'm not proud of alright… I found the one who tried to kill me." Minerva admitted as Garon looked at her. "Who was it, and where can I find them!" Garon said in anger, wanting to personally deal with whoever had tried to kill his tactician, and killed his unborn child. "It was Mavis… your last concubine. I… dealt with her myself. And I'm not proud of it." Minerva said quietly as Garon caught her drift. "You… killed her." Garon said as Minerva closed her eyes and rocked Elise in her arms.

"I didn't do it for me, or for you Garon… I did it because she killed my child… if you want to relinquish me of my duties, fine. But I stand by the fact that she is dead… and you are never having another wife." Minerva said, the end of it something Garon winced at.

"Look I don't care if you killed her, she tried to kill you, and she killed our child… and I'm pretty sure I would have murdered her myself if you had told me who did it… just tell me where the body is and I'll… take care of it. No one outside this room will know." Garon said as he flashed a look at the maid who nodded her head extremely quacking in acceptance.

"It's in her room… but I may have gone a little overboard…" Minerva said, wincing as Celsius got off the bed and hugged her sister. "It doesn't matter… I'll have to get someone who can get rid of it quietly." Garon muttered. "Rennac." Minerva said as Celsius hugged her, Minerva still holding Elise close as she kept her eyes closed.

"It doesn't matter… you need rest now. Just… tell me, who's child is that, and what is her name?" Garon asked as Minerva looked down at Elise. "Mavis's daughter… now my daughter, Elise." Minerva said as Garon nodded before putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm just happy your alive Minerva. You and the kids are all I have left along with Celsius. But I think I might have to get planning on keeping all of you a bit more safe." Garon said as Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What?" Minerva asked as Garon shook his head. "Don't worry about it now. Just get some rest. The children still need the woman who is pretty much their mother." Garon said as Minerva nodded as Garon left the room.

"I'll… be leaving now." The maid said, bowing as she left, leaving Celsius alone with Minerva as she kept death hugging her sister. "I was scared… I know we can't die, but that still scared me." Celsius admitted as Minerva put her head on top of Celsius'. "I'm alive sister… but now we should get some rest." Minerva said as Celsius finally let go of her sister, Minerva carrying Elise to the chair with her as Celsius sat next to the chair, Minerva holding Elise close as she started to drift off the sleep with the baby clutched safely in her arms.

A cycle of death… had been ended that night. Jealously brought about the death of an unborn child, and in return the death of the killer and the hands of the victim. Garon's deadly court ended with no victor, just death and four children in its wake. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. Garon's royal children, his reminders of the deadly court. But at the same time, the lights of his life. They would all grow to be heroes alongside not their adopted sister… but adopted brother. But that, was a story for another time.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: I… have no words. I just plain have no words. I've had this planned for a long time, since the beginning of the story actually. Minerva is far from perfect, and this shows it a lot. She has her moments where she is completely unhinged, and honestly I'm going to have nightmares of that scene in Mavis's room. It was like something out of a fricken horror movie. And not like one of those slasher films, but something actually legitimately scary. Also a small bit more backstory on Minerva/Vaati. The reason she is so dam pacifistic, and aside from the war sequence and against phantoms, she isn't the main cause of death, as she doesn't usually see the results of her spells. It's because she murdered her psycho younger brother in self defense, and that's BEFORE Gensokyo. Seriously the version of earth that Minerva came from is f**ked up something fierce… honestly the outside world is partially inspired by the Fallout games, or rather prewar fallout and all its F**ked up glory. And other then the random murder beasts that end up as target practice for Gensokyo, that's about it._

 _Still Minerva has triggers that make her show her insanity from time to time, and what Mavis did was one of them. O god was it one of them. No super mode, no limit break, nothing special. Just something that makes Vaati snap._

 _But enough of the death… well for now anyway. The Sumeragi Arc starts next. Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


	18. Chapter 1 Old Friends

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem._

 _Just something random, but I hate the fact that people who post some 200 word crappy story in the harry potter section gets over a hundred reviews for their shit, while I end up making a story over 5 times the length of a normal good story, and struggle to get a hundred views a chapter. Let alone more than one or two reviews without even asking. I just don't get it, I mean sure I'm writing a really obscure crossover, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that people who write crappy stories in like Harry potter or some shit get all the views in the world, while someone like me who writes their ass off to give people a good story that's actually original struggles to even get a hundred views a chapter. It's absolutely stupid._

 _But enough about my problems, I've decided to actually leave my responses to some the of the recent reviews! So here you go._

 _Tommiboy: I wouldn't call it a noble cause, but rather just revenge, pure and simple. Mavis pissed her off royally and paid for it._

 _ACertainCuriousReader: Thanks for the kind words, as for longer chapters, I just ranted that most people write 200 to a thousand word chapters, while I write an average between 10 thousand and five thousand and you want longer? Just wow._

 _Lightningflash51: I've said it before and I'll say it again, the story is divided into arcs, which are in certain phases. Each phase focuses on a different group, or protagonist. Currently, phase one focuses on Garon, Minerva, and Celsius. Phase 2 will be Marisa and her group, along with some surprise visitors from the awakening world, Phase 3 and 4 are parallel, as they happen at the same time, with Corrin in phase 3 and Takumi in phase 4 as the main 'lords' while Phase 5 is everyone coming together to kick the ever living crap out of Anankos._

 _Guest: Anankos isn't exactly known for thinking his plans through… but he needed help on a short notice, and I doubt anyone expected THIS out of Minerva of all people. Also Gensokyo is so quirky you think people are going to notice something quickly? As for Elise and Minerva, well technically Minerva is sort of a surrogate mom for all of the Nohr royal children, Elise is just the one she sees as her 'daughter' while Celsius is the crazy aunt._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Chapter 1: Old Friends

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 4 In The Beginning_

It had been a month since the attempt on Mineva's life, and the death of Garon's final concubine. In that time Minerva had been taking care of all the royal children, alongside Elise while Garon had worked out the final details of his vacation with Sumeragi. Sumeragi himself had wanted to check out Nestra, and tour area with Garon. With a set location, Garon set out with nothing more than a small contingent of guards, leaving Celsius and Minerva to run Nohr in his absence… again.

Sumeragi however came a little more prepared, and wanting to brag about his son, had brought his second eldest son, Corrin, to Nestra with him. Little did he know that someone else had joined them on their small journey, having hitched a ride on one of the Sky knight's pegasi, the young Kaze had come on orders from his father to 'watch Sumeragi and Corrin.'

But unknown to either royal, a dark force was conspiring to take out both, or at least one of them. By the time they would reach Nestra, the trap had been set, and the blanket of shadow would try to shallow the kings of Hoshido and Nohr whole. But neither king would dare go quietly into the night. But even so, they were in for the fights of their lives.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 8 Ray of Hope_

Sumeragi groaned in annoyance as he sat on the steps at the Cyrkensia opera house, his adopted son sitting next to him kicking his legs. Corrin was wearing a rather simple robe, yet for some reason wasn't wearing any shoes, which Sumeragi never understood why Corrin was just so adamant to wearing shoes, he would never put them on, ever.

"Daddy? Who is Garon?" Corrin asked, looking up at his adopted father as Sumeragi looked down and smiled. "Garon is an old friend of mine. We spent a good chunk of our youth together, messing around when we could, good times… good times." Sumeragi said, smirking as he reminisced for a moment.

As he was doing so a carriage pulled out, surrounded by soldiers as Sumeragi looked up and smiled as Corrin continued sitting, but watched in awe as the door to the carriage was about to be opened by the driver.

Only for the door to be swung open by the sole occupant of the carriage, startling the carriage driver as Garon walked out and flung his arms in the air with his cape flowing behind him. "I have arrived! Did you miss me?" Garon asked with a smirk on his face as Sumeragi laughed heartily and stood up. "Course I did you nut, how's the family?" Sumeragi asked as he walked up to Garon and shook his hand.

"It's… fine? I guess. I only have five kids to take care over… would have preferred more." Garon mumbled as Sumeragi winced. "Something happened didn't it, see I told you your problem would come back to bite you in the ass." Sumeragi chided him as Garon glared. "Don't remind me, Minerva has already grilled my ass to hell and back for it." Garon muttered in annoyance as Corrin stood up and hid behind his father's leg.

"But enough about me, who this little scamp." Garon said as he bent down a looked at Corrin, who went back to trying to hide behind his father's leg entirely. "Garon, meet my second oldest son, Corrin. Say hello Corrin." Sumeragi said as the five year old slowly got out from behind Sumeragi's leg and tapped his fingers together before looking up. "Hi mister Garon." Corrin said with a small squeak in his voice as Garon chuckled.

"Just call me Garon kid, none of that formal stuff." Garon said with a smile as he rubbed Corrin's messy hair as Sumeragi chuckled. "So Sumeragi… why Nestra?" Garon asked as he got back up and Sumeragi bent down and picked up Corrin in his arms. "Well it is called the 'pleasure capital' for a reason, good place to unwind. And honestly I think it would be a preferred vacation spot over Izumo, the new archduke is… eccentric to say the least." Sumeragi said as Garon raised an eyebrow. "Do tell? This ought to be interesting." Garon said as he crossed his arms.

"Ok so, the guy comes into the castle one day, and announces that he is the new archduke of Izumo… and he does so casually it was hilarious. He just says 'Lord Sumeragi, what's up' as his introduction, and that was just the start of it." Sumeragi said as Garon had trouble keeping a straight face. "Seems someone has quite the exciting court." Garon said with a chuckle as Sumeragi groaned. "You don't know the half of it, nobles every day wanting some favor or another, the constant meetings, sometimes I just wish I could go back to the good old days, when it was just the four of us." Sumeragi said as Garon looked down.

"I never told you… did I. Zelgius is dead, had been for five years now." Garon said as Sumeragi's face fell as he sighed. "How did it happen… did the Black Knight fall on the battlefield?" Sumeragi asked as Garon shook his head. "He took my retainer, you remember Celsius right? Well regardless, he took her as his apprentice… and her final test was a battle to the death… she won." Garon said as Sumeragi winced. "Ouch… that can't be good for her, she was so cheerful when I saw her five years ago." Sumeragi said as he adjusted his arms to give Corrin a comfortable spot as the five year old watched his father and Garon talk back and forth about things he didn't understand.

"She's recovered since then, but she spends most of her time away from the castle and in the new town at the border, Renvall." Garon said as Sumeragi raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't Renvall the name of that fort that Zonta fellow was running?" Sumeragi asked as Garon nodded. "Yeah… but Zonta's dead, he died when the fort was taken during the war with Walhart… I have to ask; did you even notice the war happen?" Garon asked, annoyed as Sumeragi chuckled weakly. "I only found out about it a month ago…" Sumeragi replied with a very slow shrug as Garon growled in annoyance. "Of course." Garon muttered, annoyed.

"Whatever, can we catch a show now?" Sumeragi asked, knowing they would be here all day if they didn't get moving. "Yeah fine, I'm already under a threat to my manhood if I dare pick up anymore girls." Garon muttered as Sumeragi smirked. "So Minerva finally is making due on that promise?" Sumeragi asked as they walked inside. "You remember a comment from five years ago and you don't notice a four year war?" Garon said angrily as Sumeragi winced. "Ok, I'm guilty, can we drop it." Sumeragi said as he set Corrin down, the five year old grabbing his father's hand as the trio walked into the opera house. "You have to drop making fun of my former issue." Garon said as Sumeragi groaned in annoyance. "Fine…" Sumeragi groaned as the trio made their way to the private box for the show.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 18 Shadows Approach_

When Garon and Sumeragi entered the opera house Kaze came out from his hiding spot behind a nearby statue to try and follow them in. Looking around the building the six year old ninja tried to find an opening to enter that wasn't the front door.

While he was doing that the Hoshidan sky knights and the Nohrian soldiers were milling about around the entrance to the opera house. Most of them just tried to ignore the other side as a few Nohrians eyed the sky knights, while the sky knights eyed the Nohrians.

A small step came from an alleyway nearby, the soldiers all stopping before everyone looked at each other as Kaze was scaling the wall of the opera house, looking down to try and keep his footing even as one of the soldiers went to investigate the sound.

Almost instantly he was thrown out of the alleyway by… something and thrown into Garon's carriage, denting the metal and leaving the soldier stun as the other Nohrians and the Hoshidans all looked at the man in shock as an arrow came from the alleyway and flew straight into the soldier's head, killing him as his body slumped off the carriage.

Kaze caught notice of this as he was about to climb in a window, and he was left watching as the sky knights and the soldiers went back to back, all of them standing together as lance were held in the circle of soldiers.

Then something picked up one of the soldiers and tossed him in the air, everyone trying to stab at whatever had grabbed the man, only for them to hit air as the soldier who was tossed in the air fell to the ground screaming, only to be cut in half by… something.

Now the soldiers were panicking, none of them able to see anything as they all kept their eyes open. "Where are they!" A soldier panicked as a sky knight tried to run to her Pegasus, only to get cut in half at the waist as her corpse fell to the ground, all the pegasi just falling over and dying with cuts appearing all over them as the circle of soldiers got smaller and closer together.

One of the soldiers took a wild stab, actually managing to hit something as blood and purple smoke appeared in front of him, the soldiers all backpedaling as the knight panicked as whatever he had stabbed grabbed him by the leg and held him upside down, the other soldiers watching as two red eyes appeared out of the smoke before the silhouette of an axe cleaved the upside down soldier in half, his legs being thrown at the soldiers as they panicked even more.

Up on the windowsill Kaze was speechless and lost in fear as he tried to climb into the window, he had to warn lord Sumeragi of this! As Kaze broke into the opera house the soldiers left were all swinging wildly at random, the figure in purple smoke having disappeared as an arrow landed right in the head of one of the sky knights.

"RUN FOR THE OPERA HOUSE!" One of the soldiers yelled, the sky knights and soldiers all making a mad dash for the opera house in hopes of escaping whatever was assaulting them. They never made it as several got filled with arrows, one bot cut in half, and the last soldier, a Nohrian soldier was flung into the door with a pair of broken legs, the door being broken down as the man was left barely alive as the invisible monsters poured into the opera house, the man staying quiet in hopes of surviving, only for a sword to be ran through his skull.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 22 Twisted Shadows A_

Inside the opera house Sumeragi was snoring away in the private box, while he was sitting next to Garon, and while Corrin was standing by the edge of the private box watching the show unfold. Garon himself was rather bored… or rather he was just trying to avoid catching an eye on any of the dancers and didn't feel like waking Sumeragi up as Corrin just watched the show, still not understanding why the ladies on the stage were dancing.

Beneath them, in the halls of the opera house, the shadows moved as undead monsters roamed the halls, trying to find their prey. The corpses of anyone who had come across them a grim sight as the monsters tried to make their way into the stands.

Above the stage, Kaze was running across a wooden support beam towards the private box, just trying to reach lord Sumeragi before the monsters did.

But all hell cut loose as soon as one of the dancers screamed, Sumeragi jerking awake as Garon snapped to attention and looked at the dancers, Corrin staring in horror as even more screams started.

Down on the stage one of the dancers had been cut clean in half, vertically. Most of the others had tried running, only to be cut down before they could even get off the stage in an extremely gruesome fashion. In the stands people had just starting randomly dying to arrows from nowhere, and some even getting killed gruesomely as Garon and Sumeragi looked around in abstract horror at the sights before them.

"I'm too late." Kaze muttered as he dropped down on top of the private box, Garon and Sumeragi hearing him land on top and pulling out their weapons as Kaze jumped in and knelt down, Sumeragi and Garon relaxing slightly as Corrin ducked behind a chair, shivering from the horrific sights he had just witnessed.

"Kaze? What are you doing here?" Sumeragi asked as Kaze looked up. "Father asked me to come, called this a training mission on being a bodyguard… but I witness these… monsters, trying to get into the opera house, but they've gotten in." Kaze said with a wince as Sumeragi bent down and lifted his head up. "Look Kaze, don't blame yourself, now we need to get out of here without dying. You and Corrin stay close to me and Garon, got it?" Sumeragi said as Saizo nodded, Corrin running to his father's side and clutching his leg as Kaze stood next to Garon.

"Once we open this door, we're going to be nice big targets for these monsters, even more so considering we can't even see them." Garon said as Sumeragi nodded. "Garon, if worse comes to worst, I want you to take Corrin and Kaze, and run for the hills." Sumeragi said as Garon glared at him. "Don't talk like we are going to die. Because we most certainly aren't!" Garon said as Sumeragi smirked. "Just a suggestion Garon." Sumeragi said as he pushed open the doors of the private box to the hallway.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 20 Assault_

As soon as the doors were opened Garon and Sumeragi were out the doors and back to back with Kaze and Corrin between them as their eyes scanned the hallways. "I don't see anything." Sumeragi muttered. "That's the point, Kaze said they are invisible." Garon whispered to him as they tried to scan the hallways.

Sumeragi suddenly grabbed Corrin and snapped to the side, rolling out of the way of something as he swung his Hagakure blade up, metal landing on metal as a loud ring sounded throughout the hallway, Garon spinning around and taking a long swing with Bölverk at whatever Sumeragi had hit, a loud growl the a spurt of blood showing he had hit something as Sumeragi felt the pressure pushing down on his sword back off.

"What did you hit?" Garon asked as he and Sumeragi were already back to back again. "I don't know, and that's the bad part. Whatever it was it's still alive." Sumeragi said as Corrin kept himself behind his father's leg in terror as Kaze pulled a small pouch out of his pocket.

"Father gave me this. It's supposed to be used to reveal wires, but if you can hit these things, that means hitting them with this could reveal them." Kaze said as Sumeragi took the pouch. "This is just powdered rice… O I get it." Sumeragi said with a smirk as Garon raised an eyebrow. "The powder is sticky, so it sticks to wires… or in this case, it'll stick to these monsters." Sumeragi said with a smirk as he opened the pouch and grabbed a small handful of powder before blowing on it, sending the powder down the hallway on his side.

The powder stuck to several figures, mostly just small parts of them, but enough to give away their positions as Sumeragi smirked. "Gotcha." Sumeragi said with a smirk as he shot down the hallway, swinging his swords at anything the powder was sticking to, the loud groans and growls of the monsters, alongside the many fountains of blood coming from the limbs Sumeragi had ended up cutting off showed that whatever they were, they could be hurt.

"Got any more of that powder?" Garon asked as Kaze nodded, holding up two more bags as Garon nodded. "Hold onto them kid, we are going to need them." Garon said as Kaze nodded as Corrin stuck himself to Garon's leg in fear, Kaze standing beside Garon as he tried scanning the half of the hallway Sumeragi hadn't cut to ribbons as the swordmaster king of Hoshido came back, his blades covered in blood as he smiled.

"Thank the divine dragons for Saizo being a paranoid nutcase. Leaving his kid with all the tools a ninja would need… at age six." Sumeragi said as Garon flared at him. "Well hold onto your swords and that powder, because we're going to need it. Now let's move." Garon said.

 _BGM: Justice RIP (Storm) – Fire Emblem Fates_

The monsters roamed the halls of the opera house, trying to find their targets as Garon and Sumeragi led Kaze and Corrin through the opera house, trying to find a way out without dying.

"Quick hide." Sumeragi said, ducked around a corner with Corrin as Garon and Kaze did the same around another. "What is it?" Garon whispered. As he did Sumeragi pull out the pouch of powder he had, opening it as he nodded his head towards the hallways they were about to go through.

Nodding Garon watched as Sumeragi opened the pouch before tossing it down the hallway, the contents spilling out and flying all over the place as the powder stuck to multiple figures throughout the hallway as it flew from being thrown.

"I count fifty… great." Sumeragi muttered as he held Corrin close to him. "I can draw their focus to me, you take them out." Garon said back as Sumeragi nodded. Following that Garon stepped out into the hallway, the monsters that had the powder stuck to them already on the move towards him like a tide of water.

Garon had Bölverk in his hands. Swinging like mad and sending the monsters flying with each swing as Sumeragi ran out from behind his over, already swinging his swords quickly and efficiently.

Blood and powder splatted all throughout the opera house halls as the two kings kept their cool, both the children hiding behind Garon as he kept the monsters away from them, Sumeragi hacking and slashing his way through the hallway with deadly efficiency.

"Whatever these things are they don't seem to be that good at fighting, and they rely on their invisibility to do the work for them." Sumeragi said as Garon kept Corrin from seeing all the blood cover the hallway, which Kaze was, while a little squeamish, more than fine with seeing the blood. "That's not going to help considering the fact we only have so much powder and they clearly have more numbers then we do. You said there was fifty in this one hallway, what about the entire opera house." Garon said as he kept Corrin's face in his shoulder, patting him on the back to keep the poor kid calm.

"Shit…" Sumeragi muttered. "Ok new plan, we find the exit." Sumeragi said as Garon nodded. "While that's smart, these things seem to have a target… us. So at best they are likely guarding the exit." Garon said as Kaze took the moment to speak up. "I know how we could get out without them knowing." Kaze whispered as Sumeragi and Garon looked down at him. "How?" Sumeragi asked as Kaze pointed up.

"There was a window on the third floor I came in through, it was the only one that I could find." Kaze said as Sumeragi stared at him. "I'm not even going to ask how a six year old climbed three stories into a window, but we have our exit… and we are on the first floor." Sumeragi said, annoyed as Garon nodded.

"Well then, let's get started." Garon said as the duo began trying to find the stairs to the next floor, Kaze staying close to Sumeragi and Garon held Corrin up to his robe to keep him from seeing all the blood.

Little did either of them know, one of them would not be able to survive the night.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Okay I'm already going to say that I'm sorry, but the Sumeragi arc is not going to be extremely long. It's one of those action packed things, and it literally takes place over the course of one night, count it, one night. Each floor that these two tackle is its own chapter, alongside Sumeragi's… you know what… and the aftermath chapter. So sadly, no ten thousand word chapters, or heck at best 5000 words. But this isn't something I can just extend on and on, there is one focus in this arc, and one goal. Escape._

 _And is it just me or does everything bad start at the dam opera house._


	19. Chapter 2 Song of Death

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem._

 _I have been playing a bit too much Fire emblem recently. Originally I was just going to have certain characters from sacred stones show up… and now that I've played the Rekka no Ken game and Binding Blade, I have discovered that, yes characters from those games, well technically, will now be showing up. Most of them in Takumi's arc. But I'll say it right now, I really like Raven and Lucius, and I've been trying to find a merc and magic user for Takumi's forces, so yeah they get it. Why I like them so much… I don't know, I just do._

 _Also if these chapters were actually in the game, I could guarantee they would be, those few level, just because of the mechanic of being unable to hit valitites unless they are hit with Rice powder_

Unit Roster

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Rice Powder (3 uses)

Sumeragi

Class: Hoshidan King

Skills: Nobility, Astra, Certain Blow, Duelist's blow

P.S: Hoshidan Unity

Inventory: Hagakure Blades, Elixir

Kaze

Class: Rookie Ninja

Skills: None

P.S: None

Inventory: Rice Powder (3 uses), Rice Powder (3 uses)

Corrin

Class: Prince

Skills: None

P.S: None

Inventory: Nothing

Chapter 2: Song of Death

 _BGM: "Lost In Thoughts All Alone" (Fire Emblem Fates) English Cover by Lizz Robinett_

While Garon and Sumeragi were fighting for their lives, Minerva was completely unaware as to their plight. But while Garon was away, Minerva thought that it would be a good time to fulfil the promise she had made to Arete, teaching Azura her song.

Azura was sitting on the bed in the room Minerva had called her into, Minerva looking a little better than usual, her belly having gone down in size after her… near death experience, but she still sat in her chair with that look of tiredness in her eyes.

"Azura… your mother asked me to do something before she died." Minerva said as Azura watched Minerva. "What did mommy ask you?" Azura asked, confused as Minerva sighed. "She wanted me to teach you her song. Now listen closely Azura." Minerva said as she breathed in and out slowly. "I have never sang before." Minerva muttered before she started.

 _"You are the ocean's grey waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ Minerva started, her voice rather high as she tried to sing the song, Azura listening intently as she continued. _"Yet the waters ever change. Flowing like time , the path is yours to climb. In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day._ " Minerva sang, messing up a few notes as Azura listened, the door creeping open as Camilla and Xander poked their heads in, having heard the singing.

 _"Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone."_ Minerva sang as Azura listened in awe, Xander and Camilla both just watching as their mother figure continued to sing.

Yet as she sang, miles away Garon and Sumeragi were fighting to escape the opera house with their lives, while trying to protect the children.

 _BGM: Thorn in You (Roar) – Fire Emblem Fates_

Sumeragi growled as his blade cut through another monster, purple smoke filling the corridor as both Kaze and Corrin hung to Garon, the rice powder covering the hallway from Sumeragi bursting open another bag mixing with the blood as Garon kept Corrin's eyes away from it all.

"Last… one…" Sumeragi panted, as Garon shook his head. "Probobly not, this opera house is still full of these things." Garon said as Sumeragi grunted. "I wish there was a way to just reveal them!" Sumeragi complained as Garon put his free hand to his chin. "If we could find a dragon vein, we could make it rain in the opera house." Garon suggested as Sumeragi raised an eyebrow. "And that would help how?" Sumeragi questioned as Garon explained himself.

"These things are there, that we can hit them is proof enough. If we cause it to rain then it would reveal them because the rain would bounce off them." Garon said as Sumeragi hmmed. "That could work… but where are we going to find a dragon vein in an opera house?" Sumeragi asked as Garon chuckled. "You'd be surprised where you can find dragon veins. I can sense one nearby, we just have to check each room in this floor and find it, then we should be able to make it rain." Garon said as Sumeragi groaned in annoyance. "Fine!" He complained, if it would allow him to hit these dam things then he would go with it.

"Corrin, Kaze, stay close." Garon said as Kaze nodded while Corrin clung to Garon's leg still, really not liking what was happening, because to him it was scary. Slowly the four of them moved through the second floor of the opera house, Sumeragi impatiently opening doors left and right to try and find a dragon vein to use as Garon kept his eyes peeled for anything.

The sudden clash of metal on metal alerted Garon to something as Sumeragi had brought up his swords, and was holding something back as Garon stood behind him and took a pinch of the rice powder, spreading it around them and revealing what was around them.

At least three monsters were closing in on them, not counting the one from the room Sumeragi had opened. "They must have been hiding in the rooms." Garon said as he flashed a glance at Sumeragi. "Sorry." Sumeragi said as he broke away from the power struggle with the monster he was fighting before he plunged his blades into it, splattering blood all over the floor as the monster died.

Behind him Garon had moved Corrin and Kaze behind his cape as he cleaved one of the monsters in half with Bölverk. One of the others tried to take a swing at him, but Garon ducked and responded by cleaving it in half as Sumeragi stabbed his swords through the other monster.

"Can I please get a location on this dragon vein?" Sumeragi asked as Garon huffed. "All I can tell is it's on this floor, so stop whining." Garon said as Sumeragi grumbled. "I find it odd how you two can bicker during a time like this. "Kaze said as Garon sighed. "It's natural, don't worry about it Kaze." Garon said as Corrin whimpered at seeing all the blood, hiding his face in Garon's cape to avoid seeing it as the four of them advanced to the next room.

"And behind door number five." Sumeragi complained as he threw the door open before running in, swords at the ready as Garon followed him in slowly, the kids in front of him as Sumeragi scanned the room before smirking. "Found it!" Sumeragi said, smiling as he observed the glowing blue spot on the wooden floor, Corrin looking at the spot in fear in wonder as Kaze raised an eyebrow. "Milord, why is there a dragon vein on this floor?" Kaze asked as Sumeragi shrugged. "Don't know, not going to complain." Sumeragi said as he stepped on the dragon vein, the vein glowing brighter for a moment before a ball of light flew out from under Sumeragi and out the door.

"They are going to start coming after us actively now that we've revealed ourselves." Garon noted as Sumeragi smirked. "Let them come, now that we'll be able to see them, at least where they are, we can kill them." Sumeragi said with a smirk as rain started pouring from the ceiling. The loud pitter patter of rain also apparent on the floors over and below them.

"Now let's get moving." Garon said as he moved Kaze and Corrin to behind his cape as Sumeragi came out of the room, his eyes scanning the raining hallway for any disturbances as Garon started leading the kids down the hall.

"See anything?" Garon asked as Sumeragi narrowed his eyes. "O yeah… that's a lot of them." Sumeragi said as he started backing up, Garon turning around and staring at the long stretch of rain that was hitting on something. A massive group of the monsters coming straight for them.

"We need to move!" Sumeragi yelled as he ran past Garon, grabbing Corrin on the way as Garon picked up Kaze and sheathed his axe, the two adults making a mad dash down the hallway towards the next set of stairs to the next floor, the monsters running behind them through puddles quickly forming on the floor, threatening to flood the opera house as the rain continued.

"We seriously didn't think this through!" Sumeragi yelled as he bolted towards the stairs to the next floor, growling as he tried to open the doors to the next floor. "It's locked!" Sumeragi yelled as Garon groaned. "Then smash it!" Garon yelled, setting Kaze down and pulling Bölverk of his back, and in one clean motion slamming his axe onto the door.

Bölverk only left a rather sizeable dent in the door, but not enough to knock it down as Garon growled. "Dammit, we need a key." Garon swore as Sumeragi and Garon pushed the kids behind them as the monsters approached. "Find somewhere to hide with the kids, stick yourself in a doorway or something while I find a key." Sumeragi shouted as he bolted in the opposite direction. "Wait Sumeragi!" yelled but he was already too late as a few of the monsters broke off from the pack to follow him.

Growling in annoyance Garon rushed Corrin and Kaze into a nearby room, closing the door and locking it from the inside as the kids hid in the back of the dark room, Garon pulling Bölverk back off his back and holding the handle tight with both hands as the monsters started bashing on the door, which was nowhere near as thick as the one to the stairs. "Hurry the hell up Sumeragi." Garon muttered as he got ready for when the door would be broken down.

 _BGM: Alight (Storm) – Fire Emblem Fates_

As Sumeragi ran down the hall he kept kicking doors open and taking quick looks inside to try and spot a key or something as the monsters started closing in on him, the water slowly flooding the floor of the opera house as Sumeragi sighed before turning around, facing the monsters that had chased him as he held his blades in his hands.

"You want me?" Sumeragi started as one of the monsters ran at him, Sumeragi sidestepping it's charge before bringing his sword down on its back, cutting it in half as he pointed the other at the other three monsters. "Come at get me assholes." Sumeragi taunted as all three bolted at him.

Sumeragi flipped backwards in the water, making rather large splashed as he avoiding one of the monsters swinging at him. landing back on his feet be blocked a blow on instinct, metal slamming onto metal as Sumeragi pushed his attacker away before slashing wildly as the monster, cutting it to ribbons as it's blood stained the flooding opera house floor red.

Another monster ran at him Sumeragi dodging the attack, only to get stabbing in the shoulder from behind. Spinning around he slashed the head off of whatever had stabbed him as he ran his other blade into the other's monster's head.

Sheathing one of his blades he held his shoulder in pain as he grabbed the elixir from his pouch. It was a rather deep wound and he would need the strength for later as he downed the elixir, his wound healing as his blood stopped dripping onto the flooding floor.

Pushing open the door at the end of the hall he saw the outline of a figure standing over a corpse in the rain. Squinting Sumeragi could barely make out the custodian's outfit, meaning this corpse had to have a key of some kind as Sumeragi pulled his blades off his belt once more. "Just you and me big guy." Sumeragi taunted as the monster ran at him, Sumeragi jumping over it and stabbing it in the back with his swords in one clean movement. The monster fell over bleeding into the water as Sumeragi ran over to the dead custodian and rummaged around in the body's clothing to try and find. "There we go!" Sumeragi proclaimed as he pulled a door key out of the dead guy's back pocket. "Sorry sir." Sumeragi apologized to the dead body for having to loot it for a key.

 _BGM: A Dark Fall (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

Garon stared as the door finally was bust down. The water was up to his knees as Corrin and Kaze had to climb on top of a couple of boxes to avoid the water getting higher and higher, Kaze helping Corrin up as Garon watched as the monsters started trying to come into the room, filtering in one at a time.

"Alright, let's do this." Garon said as he took a heavy swing with Bölverk, a loud squelch and the blood pouring into the water evident of the creature having died as Garon pulled Bölverk out quickly and taking another swing at the next monster that had entered the room.

A large indent made itself known in the wall as blood poured down the wall from the corpse of the invisible monster that had been slammed into it as Garon huffed and spun Bölverk in his hands. "Stay away from them!" Garon yelled as he grunted, ramming into the next monster that had entered and launching it back into the horde before swinging Bölverk in a rather large arc horizontally, cleaving monsters in a hundred and eighty degree arc around him in half.

The horde kept coming as Garon stood in the door way, swinging his axe wildly in an attempt to fend as many of them off as the water kept building higher and higher. The sound of footsteps getting more noticeable as something dashed past Garon and through the horde of monsters, blood pouring into the water as Garon looked at the figure. "About dam time Sumeragi." Garon complained as he went back into the room quickly, getting Corrin to ride on his shoulders and Kaze clung to his back as the rain kept pouring on them.

"Got the key, let's move it!" Sumeragi shouted as he ran for the door, Garon following him quickly as Sumeragi opened the door with the key, water flooding down the stairs as Sumeragi and Garon braced themselves and pushed up the stairs to the next floor, Kaze holding his breath as best he could as Corrin was held above the water in fear.

 _BGM: "Lost In Thoughts All Alone" (Fire Emblem Fates) English Cover by Lizz Robinett (Continue from end of last segment.)_

Minerva hadn't noticed Xander and Camilla watching her as Azura continued to listen intently. _"You are the ocean's grey waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet, the waters ever change. Flowing like time the path is yours to climb."_ Minerva sang as she started to sing the second verse.

 _"Embrace the dark you call a home. Gaze upon an empty white throne. A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise."_ Minerva continued as outside the door Celsius walked up behind Xander and Camilla, staring at them before slowly pushing open the door… and feeling her jaw drop slightly from seeing, a hearing her 'sister' singing rather well in her opnion… but she had heard that song before… but where?

 _"Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts all alone."_ Minerva sang trying to avoid letting her illness get to her as she continued to try and sing, all without noticing Xander, Camilla and Celsius standing in the doorway listening alongside Azura.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Ok so I tried to extend the chapter by having Minerva fulfil her promise to Arete. Sue me, but it was going to be a lot shorter if I didn't do it. That and I wanted an excuse to use Lost in Thoughts all alone again. Because trust me, it's not going to come back for a LOOONG time. But Garon and Sumeragi are flooding the opera house, I don't think they really though the plan of having it rain inside to be able to see the monsters through. But next chapter is the third and final floor. Garon and Sumeragi's push towards the final doorway… and a sacrifice to allow Garon to get away._


	20. Endgame: Death of a Samurai

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem._

 _Are you ready for a miracle? Sorry but there isn't one, I just like the song and I didn't have anything else to say. Other than some responses to reviews!_

 _Guest 1: Garon and Sumeragi really didn't think that one through at all. They focused on being able to see the enemy… and ended up flooding the opera house, and the water is still getting higher, though the water level is at its lowest on the third floor… though there was one other issue with flooding the opera house. You'll see._

 _Guest 2: Honestly I'm on the wall as to if Elise will end up going back with everyone or she stays behind. But if she did come back you got the reaction from most Gensokyens right on the yen._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Garon

Class: Nohrian King

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir

Sumeragi

Class: Hoshidan King

Skills: Nobility, Astra, Certain Blow, Duelist's blow

P.S: Hoshidan Unity

Inventory: Hagakure Blades

Kaze

Class: Rookie Ninja

Skills: None

P.S: None

Inventory: Nonthing

Corrin

Class: Prince

Skills: None

P.S: None

Inventory: Nothing

Endgame: Death of a Samurai

 _BGM: "Lost In Thoughts All Alone" (Fire Emblem Fates) English Cover by Lizz Robinett_

Minerva sighed as she stopped singing for a moment, allowing herself to catch her breath as she coughed slightly. "Is that it?" Azura asked, confused as from behind the door Xander, Camilla and Celsius where listening in to try and hear everything. "No, there is two more verses Azura, just keep listening.

Minerva breathed in again before starting, ready to end the song as she closed her eyes. _"The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow. All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide. Let it flow."_ Minerva started again, leaving Azura to listen as the three outside the door continued to eavesdrop as maids and butlers started taking notice of the trio listening in on something, walking over to them and listening themselves to what was happening in the room.

 _"Life is not just with happiness nor sorrow. Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose."_ Minerva sang before stopping and breathing again before she opened her eyes and started again. _"A burdened heart sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For truth and peace, you fight. Sing with me a song silence and blood. The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells, madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry? You are the ocean's gray waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change. Flowing like time, the path is your to climb."_ Minerva sang as outside the door a large number of servants, alongside Celsius and the children were listening in on her singing to Azura.

Breathing in and out Minerva looked at Azura before she spoke up again. "One more Azura, just listen closely." Minerva said as she breathed in, about to start again.

 _BGM: Alight (Storm) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"We made it!" Sumeragi yelled as he fell to his knees from fighting past the waters that had been battering them as they climbed the stairs. "Not yet Sumeragi…" Garon said, breathing in and out tiredly as he had Corrin on his shoulders and Kaze clinging to his back, all of them soaked to the bone from the water.

"We just gotta get to that window, where is it Kaze?" Sumeragi asked as he stood up, his hair leaking water as Kaze got off of Garon's back and fell to his knees from having to hold his breath for so long. "It's, near… the north side." Kaze panted, as Garon bent down and picked him up in his arms as Corrin clung to his neck with his legs, the rain still battering down on all of them.

"We'll never make it, this rain is bogging us down, and the monsters keep coming." Garon said tiredly as Sumeragi looked past them at the long hallway. "Come on, it should be just past that door." Sumeragi said, having Garon follow him as he held his blades in his hands, his hands visible shaking from the chilling water as the outlines of several monsters walked through the hallway towards their exit.

Running up to them Sumeragi kept making clean and powerful swings, blood splattering everywhere as he fought to clear the way. His swords ringing against metal as he kept hitting weapons as Garon tried to carry the tired and freezing kids.

Garon meanwhile kept turning around, his eyes going wide as he tried to pick up the pace. "Sumeragi! They are coming out of the water!" Garon yelled as Sumeragi turned around from his latest kill, watching with Garon as figures kept coming out of the water, rising from the liquid like a zombie would from the grave.

"Great, now this happens!" Sumeragi complained as they ran towards the end of the hallway, Sumeragi covering Garon and the children's backs as they made their way towards the door.

As Garon ran with the kids from the doorway Sumeragi was already engaging to monsters as purple smoke started to fill the hallway, alongside the blood in the water as Sumeragi got caught in the shoulder again with a lance form how sluggish his movements were becoming.

Killing whatever had stabbed him he made a dash for the door as he pulled out the key again, shoving it into the lock as Garon pushed it open, reveling the way. The door opened up to the catwalk of the stage, small beams intersecting every which way as Kaze pointed across one of the beams connected to the catwalk. "There it is!" Kaze shouted as the royals looked across the beam at the small window that Kaze had gone through to get into the opera house.

"You have got to be kidding me, there is no way we'll make it in time, they'll catch up to us!" Garon complained as Sumeragi looked down at the flooding opera house, water having come up to the stands already and getting higher as Sumeragi turned around and looked at the door.

"Garon… I got this." Sumeragi said as Garon looked at him. "Got what?" He asked as Sumeragi walked back through the doorway into the hallway. "Take the kids and get to that window, get the hell out of here." Sumeragi said as Garon realized what he was going to do. "Wait no, we gotta get out of here! We can all make it! Ignore my last comment." Garon yelled at him, knowing what he was going to do.

"Nice try pal… promise me one thing." Sumeragi said as he was about to close the door and lock it before breaking the key as the monsters started to close on him. "What?" Garon yelled at him as he was about to close the door.

Flashing one last smile Sumeragi spoke to his old friend one last time. "Take care of my kid and Kaze old friend." Sumeragi said as the door closed, the sound of Sumeragi locking it from his side before breaking the key evident as Garon banged on the door. "DAMMIT SUMERAGI YOU IDIOT!" Garon yelled as Sumeragi yelled from the other side. "FORGET ABOUT ME! JUST GO!" Sumeragi yelled as Kaze put his hand on Garon's leg.

"You heard him… don't let his sacrifice be in vain." Kaze said, something a six year old never should have to say as Garon grabbed Corrin and Kaze clung to his his back. "Alright" Garon said, closing his eyes as he grimaced. 'Thank you… old friend.' Garon thought as he climbed onto the beam and started making his way across.

 _BGM: Don't speak her name! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

As Garon made his way towards the window Sumeragi closed his eyes and he sat down in front of the door, facing it with his eyes closed he blades sat in the water in front of him as rain poured onto his back. The loud sounds of feet in the water drawing closer as even more monsters rose up from the water.

With a smile on his face Sumeragi waited as the first monster ran at him, Sumeragi quickly grabbing his swords and spinning around, standing up and swinging in one clean and practiced movement. Blood splattered onto him as the monster was cut clean in half, the others seeming to stop as Sumeragi stood straight up, holding his swords at his sides as he spoke.

"I am Sumeragi… King of Hoshido, and by my decree! I WILL PROTECT THEM!" Sumeragi yelled as the hall seemed to fill her purple smoke and water. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder Sumeragi ran forward, cleaving through the first monster he could spot with a single slice, following it up with blood splattering everywhere around his as his swords glowed light blue with the power of Astra, Sumeragi continuing his charge as five more monsters were killed in their attempt to reach the door, the water around Sumeragi already stained dark red from all the blood.

Another monster charged at him, only to get cut in half as Sumeragi breathed in and out from how cold he was, the water level getting higher and higher as it reached his knees, more monsters continuing to rise from the water as Sumeragi growled.

An arrow flew down the hallway, Sumeragi ducking as it landed in the door, only for several more to fly at him, forcing him to block them with his swords as several monsters attacked him at once.

They managed to get a good few marks and cuts in before Sumeragi was able to put away, still deflecting the arrows from nowhere as he looked around at his surrounding, the rain revealing the locations of the monsters as Sumeragi threw his arms out. "WANT THEM! THEN GO THROUGH ME!" Sumeragi yelled as he crossed his blades, running straight into the crowd of monsters, yelling as they glowed bright blue with Astra's power.

Back in the main room Garon was halfway across the support beam when he heard Sumeragi yelled. Gritting his teeth he pushed onward through the raining opera house as Corrin ad Kaze clung to him as he approached the window to their freedom.

Back in the hallway Sumeragi had run through the entire crowd of monsters, right through everything and back into the staircase room, covered in cuts and breathing heavily as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily as blood stained the water around and behind him. Around him more monsters continued to rise. Gathering all the strength he had left he stood up, his blood pouring into the water from his wounds as he raised his blades defiantly as he blocked another weapon, only to scream in pain as an arrow flew into his back.

Spinning around he threw one of his swords at whatever had shot him, the sword landing in something and killing it was Sumeragi pulled away from his struggle and grabbed the sword from the water as the figures started to line up in front of the staircase, almost like a. "Archery line." Sumeragi muttered as he knew he wasn't get out of this one. 'Take care of my kid Garon…' Sumeragi thought as he closed his eyes before sheathing his swords.

Throwing his arms out he opened his eyes with one last look of defiance. "YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN ME ASSHOLES! BUT YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY FRIEND!" Sumeragi yelled as the twang of bowstrings sounded along with the rain, arrows appearing out of nowhere as Sumeragi braced himself.

Back in the main room Garon had reached the window when he heard a horrific scream resound throughout the opera house. "Sumeragi…" Garon muttered as he grimaced before slowly climbing out the window with Kaze and Corrin still hanging onto the him as he escaped the opera house.

 _BGM: I've never seen one fall so gracefully – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Back in the opera house Sumeragi was clinging to the last vestiges of his life as he floated in the water, his blood pouring out of him and into the water as a figure came from the firing line of archers, the invisibility canceling out as the figure stood above Sumeragi, his face covered in a hood with his bright red eyes and a slasher smile.

"SuMeRaGi, KiNg Of HoShIdO, yOu NoW wIlL sErVe Me." The figure said as Sumeragi glared at the figure with all he had left "Burn… in… hell…" Sumeragi muttered as the figure chuckled with an echoing laugh. "I aLrEaDy HaVe!" the figure said as a blade plunged itself into Sumeragi's stomach, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the king of hoshido breathed his last.

Anankos had a slasher smile under his robe as he stood before the corpse. This wasn't someone he could just raise from the dead. He had to take special precautions to assure that no one would find out about Sumeragi's death, and that his puppet king wouldn't be ousted by that throne of truth in Hoshido.

"RiSe OnCe MoRe SuMeRaGi, YoUr MaStEr CaLlS!" Anankos shouted as he started his spell.

 _BGM: ….. – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Garon jumped down the last few feet of the opera house as he shivered from the cold and how tired he was. But he couldn't afford to linger as Kaze and Corrin both got off him, shivering from the cold and tired from the running as Garon looked across the plaza at where the remains of his carriage was. "Come on… we just need one horse." Garon muttered as he looked around the plaza before spotting something. One of the horses still moving, if only barely.

"Come on." Garon whispered as he led Corrin and Kaze to the horse. Getting his elixir out of his pouch Garon opened the horse's mouth and fed it the elixir, mending the horse's wounds and getting it to stand up again as Garon grabbed Corrin and Kaze and got them on the horse before getting on himself.

"Ride!" Garon yelled as he cracked the reins of the horse, the horse whinnying as Garon rode away with the kids towards the border walls. And he wouldn't stop until he had reach somewhere he was sure was safe.

Corrin looked up at Garon with tears in his eyes as they rode through the night. "What happened to daddy?" Corrin asked as Garon looked down for just a moment before looking back up and continuing to ride. "Your daddy is… gone Corrin… I'll take care of you now." Garon said as Kaze took the moment to speak up.

"This is all my fault, if I had been faster I would have been able to warn everyone." Kaze muttered as Garon spoke while riding. "Don't blame yourself Kaze… Sumeragi made his choice, no matter how stupid it was… All we can do is keep moving forward." Garon said as they rode past trees towards the border, unaware of Sumeragi's resurrection.

 _BGM: Shigure version: Lost in thoughts all alone – Fire emblem Fates_

As Garon rode towards the border walls, at the same time Minerva was singing the final verse of Arete's song to Azura… and unknowingly to everyone else who was listening behind the door.

 _"You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb."_ Minerva sang as Azura listened, and all the servants behind the door. _"In endless dreams, countless realms collide, hope falls only to rise, like the changing tide, but all dreams come, to an end. Just whispers on the wind."_ Minerva sang before taking a moment to cough before continuing.

 _"Sing with me one last time, for light's sacrifice. Endless dawn same but not without a price. Lost in the waves there glimmers, a pale blue stone. I think of you all alone. You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb… You are the ocean's grey waves."_ Minerva finished as she reopened her eyes and smiled at Azura.

"Wow… I didn't know you could sing that well sis." Celsius said from the doorway as Azura and Minerva turned towards the door, only for Minerva's eyes to go wide and her face to flush red in embarrassment from seeing all the people stacked at the door that had been listening to her sing.

"I think you all should go…" Azura said softly as the servants started to leave as Camilla ran into the room and jumped onto the chair Minerva was sitting in, eliciting an off of pain from her as Camilla landed on her. "You sang really well!" Camilla said before hugging Minerva tightly. "Can't breathe Camilla…" Minerva muttered, causing her to let go as Xander and Celsius walked in.

"Shouldn't you be at Renvall?" Minerva asked as Celsius smirked before putting her hands behind her head. "I already did my training hours this week, that and I'm going to leave the rest up to Tirado and the bunch, can't give away all my secrets now can I?" Celsius said as Minerva groaned in annoyance. "Great…" Minerva muttered as she got up slowly. "You need to get back to Renvall, you still have a job to do, and this time I'm coming with you." Minerva said as Camilla started bouncing around Minerva. "Can we come too?" She asked as Minerva sighed. "Fine, but stay close to me." Minerva said quietly as she eyed Celsius. "I'll get the carriage." She said, hastily leaving the room as Camila, Xander and Azura followed Minerva out while she went to go get the babies for the ride.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Well… it was sadly very short, but you can't deny it had its wham moments. Sumeragi died… and went down like a fucking badass as Anankos came to raise the guy from the grave, or water, or whatever. Garon now has Corrin and Kaze, guess who gets adopted and who ends up Corrin's retainer. Also this experience was obviously traumatic for someone. Not Kaze, he's a ninja, or going to be, and he has to learn to deal with this sort of crap… well less insane crap anyway, but Corrin most certainly did not come out of this completely well… we'll see how that impacts him in the future._

 _Also when I finished this chapter I had four reviews on the previous one and 48 views… I just knew that both of these were going to be short and I promise that the Xenolouge will be a lot longer. Either way, tell me what you think!_


	21. Xenolouge: Family

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem_

 _Well here we are, the aftermath chapter. Trust me it's going to be a long one. No answers to reviews this time, don't want to give away to many spoilers._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Xenolouge: Family

 **Meeting at Renvall**

 _BGM: Dance in the Dark – Fire emblem Fates_

Minerva and Celsius had arrived with the children in Renvall a few hours later, getting out of the carriage and helping the children out as the only two knights of Renvall currently there to see them. Seth and Orson walked up to them, Orson with a smile and Seth with a passive look on his face as Celsius turned around after helping Camilla out of the carriage. "Hey! Seth, Orson! What are you two doing here?" Celsius called as Minerva carried Elise and Xander helped the three-year-old Leo walk by holding his hand.

"Just finished up training for the day, or night since it's never day here." Orson said as Seth sighed and shook his head. "That's exactly the reason we came, since it was apparent someone had been skipping out on her duties to help train the knights." Minerva said with her eyes looking at Celsius beside her as Celsius chuckled sheepishly.

"She was doing just fine yesterday. Tirado was the one who dismissed her and told her to leave for a bit, no one ever came out and said it but we all know the reason he did so." Seth said as Minerva looked at Celsius and then at Orson before glaring as Orson put his hands up in self-defense.

"She got drunk alright, she passed out after downing a few to many bottles of whisky." Orson said as Seth glared at him. "And you forgot to mention that it was your fault that she ended up in that position." Seth said, dooming Orson as Minerva rounded on him with that bit of information.

For the next few minutes the townsfolk and anyone around the area came to watch as the knight Orson was chewed out by Minerva, whose language was thankfully tempered by the fact that the children were with her, not that Orson was spared any quarter as Tirado and Nichol heard the commotion and started walking over.

"What do you think it is this time?" Nichol asked as Tirado sighed. "Probably just another knight who had a little too much to drink." Tirado complained as they walked through the crowd as were treated to the sight of Minerva yelling at Orson while the royal children, Seth and Celsius watched. "Well… that wasn't what I expected." Tirado muttered as he and Nichol walked up to the group.

"Break it up you two, what is this about?" Tirado asked as Minerva huffed as Orson slowly got up, thanking Tirado in his head for saving his sorry ass. "Seth told me about why you had to dismiss Celsius early." Minerva said sternly as she calmed down, Orson going over to Seth to escape from Minerva's yelling as the woman herself started coughing a little bit from her extended yelling spree.

While Minerva coughed Tirado nodded. "I understand, just don't do it again, no matter how much Orson deserves it." Tirado said as Nichol rolled his eyes and Minerva stopped coughing. "I'm higher ranked then you Tirado." Minerva pointed out as Nichol smirked. "She's right." Nichol said as Tirado rolled his eyes. "Fine then, forget it. Now what do you want?" Tirado asked as Celsius spoke up. "Well the children wanted to visit Renvall." Celsius said, Tirado and Nichol looking at the rather large group of kids, one of whom was just a baby currently in Celsius' arms, until Minerva took the baby from Celsius.

"They all Garon's?" Nichol asked as Minerva nodded. "Someone got around." Orson muttered to Seth as Seth nodded. "Well, if they want to look around, we could always tour the barracks." Nichol suggested. "I think that would be fine." Minerva said as she motioned the kids to follow.

"What's a bear acks?" Camilla asked, the young girl confused as Celsius rubbed her hair. "Barracks, it's where soldiers train and where some live." Celsius said as she ruffled Camilla's hair. "Soldiers live in the barracks?" Xander asked as Leo tried to escape his grasp, but the three-year-old was much weaker than Xander. "Yes Xander, they do, well those that don't have a house here in Renvall do." Tirado said as he gestured to the town around them.

"Renvall, it was only built recently and it's already gained a reputation of being a town of new heroes and new beginnings." Minerva said with a small smile as Elise opened her eyes and yawned a little bit before looking up at her mother. "Who's child is she, I mean besides Garon's?" Nichol asked, looking at the baby in Minerva's arms. "She's mine." Minerva answered… which left both Tirado and Nichol stunned in silence. "Well…" Nichol started before he shut up, Minerva ignoring him as Seth and Orson just shrugged.

 _BGM: Id (Sorrow) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"CAPTAIN TIRADO!" Someone yelled, everyone in the square turning their attention to the teenage soldier that had just ran up. He was panting loudly from having run across town, his short blonde hair, tanned skin, and custom blue armor giving away just who he was to Nichol and Tirado.

"Cormag, what is it?" Tirado asked as Cormag stood up straight and tried to shrug off his exhaustion. "It's king Garon sir! He's arrived beaten and battered at the front gates with two children!" Cormag yelled as Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Take us to him! now!" Minerva said quietly yet sternly. "Is father alright?" Xander asked Celsius as she shook her head before they followed Cormag to the border wall. "I don't know Xander, I just hope he is." Celsius said as she picked up Leo and started running after the group, Xander and Camilla close behind.

At the front of the border walls, Garon had gotten off the horse he had taken from Nestra, Corrin and Kaze both past out from exhaustion and from being up all night next to him as he lay against the wall, nursing the vial of Elixir he had as the gates opened for the group to come through.

Garon slowly turned his head towards the gate as the rather large group of Cormag, Orson, Seth, Tirado, Nichol, Minerva, Celsius and the royal children came through to see him. "About time… Minerva what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." Garon said with a small smile, knowing Minerva could probably heal him right up.

"Celsius got sent back to the castle, I told her to go back, and the kids wanted to come… but what happened to you? And who are these two?" Minerva asked, looking down at Corrin and Kaze as Garon sighed. "Can… everyone please leave us. I just want my retainers here." Garon said as Tirado and Nichol left, bringing the others with them except for the royal children. "Something is wrong father, I'm not leaving." Xander said, his arms at his sides as Camila bent down and tried to hug the young white haired boy as Celsius slowly put Leo down, who walked closer to the boy who was about his age that Camilla was hugging.

"Alright… These are Kaze and Corrin." Garon said as Minerva took her staff off her back to heal Garon, his wounds fading but the blood remaining. "Kaze… that's the name of one of Saizo's sons." Minerva noted as Garon nodded. "And Corrin is one of Sumeragi's." Garon said as Xander bent down next to Kaze, trying to prop him up on the wall next to his father.

"Why do you have them with you? I mean the son of Hoshido's king and one of his retainers' sons is not something that just happens." Celsius said as Garon closed his eyes and held his head low. "We were attacked at the opera house, by these… things that came out of nowhere. Invisible monsters that tore apart everyone except us. We tried to escape… but Sumeragi… he sacrificed himself to buy me time to get away with the kids… The idiot… he made me promise to take care of them." Garon said as he slammed his fist into the ground, leaving a small indent with the sound of a large thud.

With that Minerva closed her eyes and sighed, slowly kneeling down before sitting next to Garon as Celsius and the other kids watched them. "He was such an idiot…" Garon muttered as Minerva looked at him. "Look… I don't have much else to say other then all we can do is keep moving forward and honor his last request." Minerva said, having spent a moment struggling to find the right thing to say as Garon took a deep breath.

"I already decided on that Minerva… It doesn't lessen the pain of knowing I might be the last of our little group alive." Garon muttered as Celsius raised an eyebrow while Xander, Leo and Camila looked confused. The currently silent Azura finally deciding to raise her voice. "You had a group?" Azura asked quietly as Garon nodded slowly.

"It was back when the four of us were teenagers, Me, Sumeragi, Fuga and Zelgius would often meet in between the two kingdoms and go do something stupid." Garon said as Celsius cringed. "It's… my fault Zelgius is dead." Celsius muttered as Garon sighed. "I haven't heard from Fuga in nearly twenty years now, so I don't know if he's still around or not." Garon said as he slowly got up.

"But now is not the time for sorrow, no matter how much I want to grieve." Garon said as he picked up Corrin in his arms before motioning to Celsius to pick up Kaze. "Nohr still needs its king. And my family still needs me. So I'll continue to push forward." Garon said as he started walking to towards the gate of the border walls, getting ready to enter Renvall.

And behind him Celsius was carrying Kaze over her shoulder, Azura was carrying Leo while Minerva held Elise, Xander and Camilla following them as Garon closed his eyes. 'Because as long as I have all of you, I'll continue to move forward. I am the king of Nohr, and this kingdom will always need a good king.' Garon thought as the royal family and Garon's retainers entered Renvall to begin the journey home.

 **Saizo**

 _BGM: Someone Has to Save You from your Good Intentions – Fire Embelm Awakening_

Saizo watched from the shadows as Sumeragi sat on the throne. A week ago the king of Hoshido had returned claiming that the vacation had been a trap, and that Nohr had kidnaped his son, Kaze, and Sumeragi's son, Corrin. But to Saizo, something didn't add up. Sumeragi had been the one to suggest the vacation, he had delivered the message to Garon himself. That and he personally knew Garon, and he couldn't believe that the man who worked so hard for his kingdom and family would just up and kidnap someone and try to kill his best friend.

Everything about the situation struck Saizo the fourth as wrong. Sumeragi was spreading lies, and yet he seemed to be the only one who didn't believe them. Since Sumeragi had returned the young heir, Ryoma, had thrown himself into his training, swearing he would bring down Nohr in the name of his father. Hinoka had been silent the entire time, while most would assume that it was from the shock of losing her brother, Saizo had gotten one glimpse into her eyes… and that one glimpse revealed that it wasn't shock. It was… something else, something Saizo didn't know about.

Mikoto had been acting strangely as well, the day Sumeragi had returned she was normal, a kind woman who couldn't believe Sumeragi's outlandish claims, yet that very night he had taken her aside, and the next day she was just as dogmatic as him in their hatred of Hoshido. Only the young Takumi seemed to notice something was up, the boy was sharp for his age, and he took a great effort in avoiding his family after their drastic change, spending time hunting in the woods and out with his young retainers Oboro and Hinata.

"Saizo." Sumeragi said from his throne. Jumping out from the shadows Saizo kneeled in front of Sumeragi his head down as he mulled over his thoughts. "I have a task for you. Go to Mokushu, you'll receive further instructions when you are there." Sumeragi said as Saizo spoke through his cotton muffle.

Disappearing form view Saizo jumped over the walls of the imperial palace and landed just outside before leaning against the outer wall, lost in thought. 'Mokushu is a kingdom currently in a civil war… what purpose could lord Sumeragi have for sending me there…' Saizo thought as he was about to take off running.

"Saizo!" Someone shouted, Saizo standing still as he looked to his left, Takumi running up to him, alone as he started panting. "What is it Takumi?" Saizo asked as he looked down at the prince. "Something is wrong with father… isn't it." Takumi said as Saizo froze for a moment. "Yes… I've noticed. He is sending me to Mokushu for an unknown purpose." Saizo revealed.

"Isn't that place a war zone? Is he trying to get you killed?" Takumi asked as Saizo shook his head. "I don't think so, and it's not like I could be killed so easily. He trusts my abilities… but Takumi. I want to tell you something." Saizo said as he knelt down next to the boy before looking around for anyone who could listen in on what he was about to say.

"If I don't return, I want you to avoid your family. Don't trust what they say, for it is lies. You are the only one so far untouched by this strange affliction that has befallen the royal family… Trust Nohr, trust Garon, and discover the truth Takumi." Saizo whispered, knowing what he was doing would be considered treason as he took a small wax key out of his back pocket. "This key will open the royal vault. Take the Fuijin Yumi from it when you are ready, and don't listen to the lies that Sumeragi is telling everyone." Saizo whispered as he placed the key in Takumi's hands before clasping them together.

"Saizo…" Takumi muttered, both of them knew what was going to happen… and neither could do anything to stop it. "Goodbye Takumi. And if you ever see king Garon, tell him that Saizo has sent you… as his final message." Saizo said before disappearing into the woods of Hoshido.

Looking down at his closed hands after Saizo's departure Takumi grit his teeth in sorrow as someone yelled from behind him. "HEY TAKUMI!" Hinata yelled, running after him and finally catching up alongside Oboro. Quickly putting the key in his pocket the young Takumi turned around and started speaking. "What is it Hinata?" Takumi asked as Hinata smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"I thought you said we were going hunting today! So come on, let's go!" Hinata yelled as he started running and Takumi looked at Oboro, who hand him a small bow fit for a trainee in archery. "Let's go Takumi." Oboro said softly, the young girl smiling as Takumi smiled back slightly as the kids ran after Hinata, Saizo's final words lingering in Takumi's mind.

A month later the report of Saizo's death would come. It would claim that he had died during the conflict of the civil war. Sumeragi was unresponsive to the message and Takumi had spent the day avoiding the castle, hiding in the woods around the castle and trying to take his mind off the message… and of the death of one of the few people he now knew he could trust.

But Saizo's death had not randomly happened. For he had more to his tale then just a fight and his death, one that involved a great trio of thieves… but that was a story for another time.

 **Children of Renvall**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 44 Lyon_

"Hurry up Lyon!" A young blue haired boy shouted to his friend. The lilac haired Lyon trying to run after his friend, and falling behind quickly due to how frail he was. "Please… wait up Ephraim!" Lyon shouted back as Ephraim put his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out. "Everyone's already waiting for us Lyon. Let's go!" Ephraim shouted, motioning Lyon to follow as he ran over the hill and through the streets of Renvall.

Lyon tried to follow behind him as best he could, the sounds of children laughing his guide as he ran towards the small park in Renvall, where the children of the soldiers gathered. The small park as built around a pond with a few young trees planted a few years ago rising into the sky.

"Over here Lyon!" Ephraim shouted, standing at the head of a large group of kids. Jill has holding her growing pet wyvern, the small beast the same size as her, yet Jill was hugging the thing like it was a doll. Ephraim's twin sister, Erika standing in her yellow dress and holding her hands behind her back as Lyon walked up. Next to Ephraim was a blonde girl with blue eyes, where a white dress and a white cowl over her head, the young Natasha, a girl from the church as a red haired boy who was slightly older than the rest of the group stood behind them, a short sword at his side and his best friend, the monk Lucius standing next to him.

"Hey everyone." Lyon said as the younger children smiled, and Raymond scoffed. "Lord Raymond, have some manners." Lucius chided him. "Fine Lucius, but I don't understand why we have to watch them." The six-year-old Raymond complained as Lucius smiled. "Because you're just a squire, and you next to learn how to lead a troop." Lucius said with a smile, the six year old monk standing next to his aloof friend as the children started talking with each other.

"Where is Priscilla?" Lyon asked as a young girl with red hair ran up behind him. "Sorry I'm late, my big brother left me behind." Priscilla apologized as Lucius looked at Raymond, who shrugged. "It's alright Priscilla, so what do you all want to do?" Ephraim asked as the group looked between each other. "Why not tag?" Jill suggested as she let go of her wyvern, the dragon dropping to the ground before hopping behind Jill. "Um… can't we play hide and seek?" Natasha suggested meekly, since she knew that she wasn't very fast. "I think that would be a great idea." Lucius said as Raymond growled. "But who will be it?" Priscilla asked as Lucius smiled.

"Me and Raymond will be it." Lucius said as Raymond finally reacted. "Wait what? I didn't!" Raymond started, but the children were already bolting to hide. "I don't want to play Lucius." Raymond said, crossing his arms. "But it will make your sister happy." Lucius said as he turned Raymond around so they were both facing the tree. "…Fine." Raymond said as the two started counting together.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 10 Rise Above_

Nearby in the barracks Forde was sleeping, leaning up against the wall of the barracks went a loud clatter woke him up. "Franz what are you doing?" Forde asked as he looked towards the source of the noise. His younger brother, who had finally become a squire was standing amidst a pile of weapons. "Sorry Forde, I was trying to carry these to the armory." Franz apologized as Forde sighed. "Why are you doing that, did Gillam assign you this?" Forde asked as Franz nodded. "Mister Gillam is helping me to become a great knight, like you Forde!" Franz said happily as Forde chuckled. "You'll get there one day bro, just not today." Forde said with a smile before he drifted back off to sleep as Franz picked the weapons back up and started walking towards the armory to put them away.

Nichol was standing in the yard in front of the various trainees that he had assigned to him. Most of them were laying on the ground next to their wyverns, most of which were ignoring their riders as Nichol held a hand to his face and ran it through his unkept hair. "My daughter is better at riding then you lot." Nichol said in disappointment. "She isn't riding a wyvern yet, she just has one!" One of the men shouted at him. "Exactly! Most of you can't even mount the things, and she's already got the complete trust of hers!" Nichol shouted at them as two wyverns landed behind him. "Cormag, Glen, show these lot how it's done." Nichol said as his star pupils, the twins Cormag and Glen landed. "On it commander." Cormag said as Glen nodded. "Yes sir." Glen said as the two wyvern knights took off, the rookie knights watching as they rode through the sky with ease.

"This." Nichol said as he pointed up at the two teens in the sky. "Is what you lot should be." Nichol said as he raised his head and opened his eyes. "Knights of the skies." Nichol said calmly as Glen and Cormag landed behind him again. "Now get to work." Nichol commanded as the men stood back up. "YES SIR!" The men rallied as they went back to trying to get on their wyverns.

Nearby in the armory a knight was holding a strip of paper and a few incense leafs, wrapping them in the paper before holding the end of the paper up to a torch, lighting it as the knight started smoking the incense as Franz came walking into the armory carrying the weapons. "Mister Gilliam! I got the weapons from the barracks!" Franz called as Gilliam looked down from his makeshift cigar. Nodding his head with a smile before motioning to pull the weapons on the rack he waited until Franz was a few feet away before he released the smoke from his mouth.

"I really need to stop…" Gilliam complained as he took another smoke from the makeshift cigar before puffing it out and holding the rest of the cigar behind his back, the tip smoldering as Franz finished putting the weapons on the rack.

Inspecting the weapons Gilliam huffed his approval before looking down at Franz. "Head to the yard boy, and find a partner to spar with, I'll be there in a few minutes." Gilliam said as Franz looked up at him. "Ok mister Gilliam, didn't you say you were going to stop smoking?" Franz asked as Gilliam sighed. "I will eventually Franz, now get going." The knight said to his student as he ran off to find someone to spar with.

Pulling the cigar from behind his back Gilliam used a torch to light it again before taking another puff of smoke. "I wish I could stop Franz… I wish I could." Gilliam muttered as he finished off his cigar, throwing the rest of it onto a touch and burning the remains completely as Gilliam started to walk towards the training yard for knights and cavaliers.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 11 Follow Me!_

When Gilliam got to the yard he saw Franz and a young recruit squaring off against each other. Standing back a bit we watched as the two boys swung at each other clumsily. Franz slightly worse in regards to his sword play then the other boy as his wooden sparing sword was knocked away.

Walking over to the two boys Gilliam looked over the boy and Franz. "What is your name boy?" Gilliam asked as he looked at the other boy. "Zihark, sir." Zihark said, the pale haired youth saluting as Gilliam nodded. "Do you specialize in the way of the sword, boy?" Gilliam asked as he looked at Franz. "Yes sir, my teacher is sir Orson." Zihark said with a salute as Gilliam nodded.

"Do not be ashamed you lost Franz. You are taught in the way of the lance rather than the sword. It would only make sense that you would be at a disadvantage compared to someone who wields the sword when you are wielding one yourself. But still, even if you had a lance it would be prudent not to let your guard down. A sword can be just as dangerous as an axe if you are not careful." Gilliam said as Franz nodded. "Yes Mister Gilliam." Franz said as Zihark sheathed his sword.

"Get back to sparing you two, I have things to attend to." Gilliam said as Zihark and Franz nodded, only for Gilliam to toss a wooden lance at Franz. "Practice what you know, rather than what you don't." Gilliam said as Franz nodded. "Yes sir!" Franz said as he settled into a stance to wield his lance as the young boy in front of him held his sword out.

Walking away Gilliam breathed in and out as he pulled a slip of paper and more leaves from his pouch, rolling them together into his makeshift cigar as he lit it with a passing torch, taking a moment to enjoy the smoke before he breathed it out.

 **An Average Day, Saving the Day!**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 12 Determination_

Tirado stood atop a hill with his sword at his side as he overlooked the bandit encampment that had recently popped up within the area of Port Dia. After receiving word about it he had taken a detachment of knights to help him in clearing it out, having left Nichol behind as he trained the the troops.

"Captain Tirado." Seth said, sitting on his horse next to Tirado as Tirado turned to him. "What is it Seth?" Tirado asked as Seth spoke. "Kyle, Duessel and Orson are all ready to move on your command, but Selena and the next recruit need a little more time." Seth reported as Tirado mulled on that for a moment.

"That Paladin of the lance… Geoffrey was it? What do we have on him?" Tirado asked as Seth nodded. "He's a former royal knight, but decided he was seeing to little action and wanted to help the people more then he could from Windmire. I think he might actually be one of the few who could challenge my skill with the lance." Seth said as Tirado raised his hand. "Don't be so full of yourself Seth, there is always someone better then you. The only one I know of to be the best sword fighter in Nohr is Celsius… but I have to ask, what of Lady Minerva's next improvements to Nohr's arsenal." Tirado asked as Seth nodded.

"She's decided to reintroduce light magic, bringing back the ways of the bishops and the light mages. She's currently the only one known to be able to wield both light and anima magic, rather than the normal combination of dark and anima, or just anima." Seth said as Tirado nodded. "Do we have any Bishops or Light mages in the Knights?" Tirado asked as Seth shook his head. "No sir, the only light mage in Renvall is a boy named Lucius in service to house Cornwall." Seth said.

"Leave him, we'll find one later, but now we have a job to do. Tell everyone who is ready to mount up and meet me at the entrance to the encampment, and tell Selena to come with Geoffrey when they are ready." Tirado said as Seth salute and went to tell the others to get ready as Tirado looked down at the hill before running down it and stopping just before the bandit encampment, the bandits noticing him instantly as they started nocking arrows at him, Tirado huffing at he slowly pulled Zonta's sword out of his sheath.

 _BGM: The Devoted – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

He didn't even need to bother as Seth, Duessel, Kyle and Orson rode down towards him, the arrows that had been sent flying at him either bouncing off his armor or deflected by his comrades. "Alright men! TO ARM!" Tirado called as the group rallied, Duessel charging right at the gate to the encampment with his axe in hand, smashing the wooden gate down in one hard swing as the paladins and Kyle rode into the encampment, followed by Tirado as he ran in after them.

The bandits were already scrambling to form something of a defensive line to hold off the attackers when Geoffrey and Selena arrived to see Tirado cutting down Bandits with gusto as Duessel laughed heartily, the bearded man using his axe to slay bandits with impunity as Seth and Orson were in formation, the duo in sync as they cut their way through the encampment.

Kyle on the other hand was nowhere near as effective as his peers, but was still scoring some kills of his own with his lance as Selena and Geoffrey rode in as well. "Captain Tirado, Me and Sir Geoffrey are reporting for duty." Selena reported as she rode past Tirado. "Then get to work and prove your worth!" Tirado yelled back as Selena nodded, Geoffrey riding past her with his brave lance at the ready.

"For Lord Garon!" Geoffrey yelled, showing his loyalty to the throne as he ran his brave lance through a sword wielding brigand with ease, sending them flying as Selena's fire magic set the encampment ablaze.

The battle was over in minutes of their charge, the bandits no match for the combined might of the Knights of Renvall as those left alive ran for the hills, Tirado signaling his allies to stop as he turned to leave. "Leave them, if they have enough brains they'll learn from this experience to not try at being simple brigands, but rather honest men." Tirado said, not even winded from running after them despite being the only one not on a horse.

As the Knights went to return to Renvall after a successful day Seth and Orson struck up a conversation as they were returning. "Didn't you get an apprentice… Zihark was it?" Seth asked as Orson nodded. "Yeah, he's a good kid, still he had none of the skills necessary for a ride, nor the build for a mercenary, so I really don't understand on how I should train him." Orson admitted as Seth huffed.

"You should try to teach him what you know and see what works, that is what I would be." Seth said as Orson shrugged. "I'm not going to force him to copy me Seth, I'm going to let him grow how he wants to." Orson said as Seth shook his head. "You are both right in how you should train someone." Duessel said from in front of them, the two paladins turning towards the great knight as he smiled at them.

"Some work better from their own experience, while others are better learning by the book. You just gotta find what works for the lad." Duessel said with a smirk as Seth and Orson nodded. "Quiet back there, you can talk when we get back to Renvall." Geoffrey said from in front of them. "We outrank you Geoffrey, we can talk all we want." Duessel said as Geoffrey narrowed his eyes.

"How unprofessional." Geoffrey muttered as Selena heard him. "The Knights aren't exactly the most professional of groups, we are highly skilled and close with each other, but when it comes to being like the royal guard or the army, well we fail in that department Sir Geoffrey." Selena said as Geoffrey turned away from her.

"Lighten up Geoffrey, you are going to need to if you want to survive the usual antics of Renvall." Tirado said as Geoffrey raised an eyebrow. "He's right you know." Kyle said as he shook his head. "My partner is one of the laziest bums you'll ever meet, but he's a good sword arm and knight." Kyle admitted as Geoffrey glared. "If he was in the actual army or the royal guard he would be kicked out for poor conduct.

"Hey so long as their skills and morals are good the knights will take anyone no matter their quirks, so long as they can buckle down and get the job done right." Duessel said with a smirk as Seth and Orson rode behind him. "This is going to be a long day…" Geoffrey complained to himself.

 **Light in the Darkness**

 _BGM: Pale Star – Fire Emblem Fates_

Minerva sighed as she stood before Garon, who was reading the paper she had given him with a raised eyebrow. "Light Magic? That's very rare Minerva, and the reason it isn't used normally is just because of how rare it is to find tomes of it, let alone someone who can use it alongside conventional Anima magic." Garon said as Minerva shook her head.

"Look, our forces are in need of a boost. Our staff users are limited to only troubadours and staff servants. And I read in the history books that light mages and bishops were once used heavily by the kingdom of old for their light magic and great healing capabilities. Brining both these classes back into the fold could bolster out forces. It doesn't matter if they can't use anima so long as they can use light and staves. And I've already checked the royal library… there is a stash of light tomes hidden in the back, enough for a force of five hundred strong." Minerva said as Garon sighed.

"You are my tactician Minerva, if you say they will be useful, do it… I'll fully admit for as bulky as our forces can be, once they get hurt, they usually stay hurt for a while. Bringing Clerics and light mages back into the mix may be what we need to push our forces ahead just a bit." Garon admitted.

"Then shall I give the commission for this new classification of soldiers?" Minerva asked as Garon nodded. "Yes. For now the magic of light is brought back, and our healing forces will be bolstered. Get to work Minerva, but don't push yourself." Garon said as Minerva nodded. "Of course sir." Minerva said with a smile as she turned to leave.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Well it's nearly 6000 words… is that good enough? I actually ran out of things to write for the Xenolouge, but we got introduced to some more new characters, and Minerva has done something I wish Nintendo had never gotten rid of. She's brought back the light magic. Now alongside Dark Mages, Nohr has Monk and Clerics, who promote into Bishops, Sages, and Valkyries. Who I'll each give their own unique skillsets. But Hoshido still has the normal mages in the form of diviners._

 _Also spoilers but not really, you may remember that the Great Thieves arc had a Mokushu arc as its first one. Yeah, This is the point in time Marisa, Alice and Nitori showed up. Or as their aliases are known Arashi, Chikyu and Mizu. While they will show up during the final arc of this story, that's just because they meet up with Minerva and Celsius during that time and join Nohr, they still have their own story to tell._

 _Also Takumi… in the original game he was the only family member to fall to Anankos' influence, yet here, where he is a bright young boy who notices something off with his father, he's the only one who DOESN'T. Yeah, shocker. What will happen with Takumi? Only time will tell, for the wheel of fate is turning._

 _But with that out of the way, please leave a review about what you think! The next arc will be coming up soon… as soon as I finish Binding Blade, Rekka no Ken and the Tellius series._


	22. Chapter 1 Bump in the Night

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou_

 _I don't really have anything to say. So with that out of the way, some answers to a review._

 _Guest: Trust me, this is not the place to be learning about the classes, considering that I have royally messed with them, bringing several in from different games instead of keeping to the normal style of Nohr and Hoshido. As for the great trio of thieves… you'd be surprised._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Chapter 1: Bump in the Night

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 4 In The Beginning_

It had been nearly two years since the opera house incident, and within that time many changes had happened in both Nohr and Hoshido. In Nohr, the young Corrin and Kaze grew, Kaze devoting himself to Corrin as his first retainer, while Corrin bonded with his new, loving siblings. But the events at the opera house had mentally scarred Corrin, leaving the poor child with a fear of blood and large amounts of water.

Garon and his retainers cared for Corrin, along with the other children as time passed. The forces of light, the clerics and monks, returned to Nohr thanks to Minerva, who became the first Archsage of Nohr, a master of light, anima and healing magic. Celsius continued to train and honor Zelgius, eventually being promoted to Nohr's royal general, in addition to her normal duties as Garon's retainer.

But recently a string of robberies had popped up over the past two years, reports saying a trio of girls had been robbing nobles blind. Rennac had been assigned to find these 'Great Thieves' and stop them. At the same time in Renvall, children were enjoying themselves as their parents of legend worked tirelessly to keep bandits and other miscreants away from Nohr and its protected countries.

But in Hoshido things were not going nearly as well. An information block had stopped Nohr from getting any real information on it. But inside the puppet Sumeragi had made several changes, corrupting his children into loyal servants, except for one. Takumi had remained free of his control, and remained the now white sheep of a black family. But unable to leave Hoshido, he trained his skills, and kept his retainers away from his family.

Staying at the house of Jehanna, a noble house that Takumi knew Saizo regarded as allies, he trained, becoming close friends with the house's heir, a young boy named Joshua. But while Takumi hides in plain sight, Hoshido's army grows, adding new units to its arsenal as it grows. Mounted archers, known as nomads join their ranks.

But time passes on, Nohr unaware of the growing forces of Hoshido… and their plans to weaken Nohr.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 5 Treasured Memories_

"Slow down Corrin." Minerva called, the retainer of Garon panting as she tried to follow Corrin across the yard. Corrin had wanted to see Minerva's 'horsey' and Minerva had said yes, bringing Corrin to the stables yard. While Corrin had been a quiet child for a few months after the 'incident' he had gradually come out of his shell thanks to his new family.

When the two of them had reached the stable Minerva slowly opened up the door to Albus' pen, the old white horse laying down in tiredness from his old age. "Horsey." Corrin said in childish glee, giggling as he ran up to the old white horse and trying to climb onto Albus' back, but was unable to as Minerva walked up behind him and helped him up slowly.

As Corrin sat on Albus' back Minerva patted his muzzle. "You've been a good mount old friend." Minerva said quietly with a small smile as Albus huffed in response. "Why does horsey not come out anymore?" Corrin asked from his position atop Albus' back. "Albus is getting old Corrin, he wasn't young when I got him and age isn't exactly being kind to him." Minerva said quietly as she patted the side of Albus' muzzle.

"Come on Corrin. Let's go inside." Minerva said quietly, offering Corrin her hand as the young six year old grasped in and slid off of Albus, walking out of the stables with Minerva and back into the castle with her.

"Aunt Minerva." Someone called, Minerva turning to the side and smiling slightly as Xander walked up, the eight year old prince having be working with Celsius to improve his swordplay and stature. "What is it Xander?" Minerva asked as Xander gestured towards a room a little ways behind him. "Leo wanted to see you Auntie, he found something and he wants to ask you about it." Xander said as Corrin looked up at his adopted older brother.

Noticing Corrin looking at Xander Minerva shook his hand slightly. "If you want to go with Xander you can, alright Corrin?" Minerva said. "Thanks auntie Minerva." Corrin said with a smile as he left go of her grip before clinging to Xander. "Let's go see father Corrin." Xander said with a smile as he started walking, or at least tried to, having to drag one of his legs due to Corrin clinging to it as Minerva walked towards the room Leo was in.

"Leo? What did you find?" Minerva asked as she walked in the room to see the five year old Leo holding an ember tome in front of him, making small wisps of flame above his hands as Minerva suddenly started blinking in both fear and awe. "Leo, put the book down, slowly." Minerva said as she slowly walked into the room.

"Why auntie, I like this." Leo said childishly as he puffed out his cheeks, making the flames above his hand dance wildly, only for a small gust of wind to smother the flames and force the book closed as Leo looked at his aunt. Minerva had grabbed her personal tome and had used it to get rid of the flames before something bad happened.

"Leo, we don't play with tomes in the castle, especially fire tomes." Minerva said quietly as she walked up to Leo and tried to take the ember tome. "But I want to do magic like you, my big brother and big sister know how to use weapons, I want to learn magic!" Leo yelled, throwing a small tantrum from having the tome taken away from him as Minerva sighed. "If you want to learn magic, you have to do it when I'm around, but I can't always be with you Leo, you have three sisters and two brothers, and there is only one of me." Minerva said as Leo looked up at her, having calmed slightly.

"Promise you'll teach me magic?" Leo asked, the five year old, who was incredibly smart for his age asked. "Yes Leo, I'll teach you magic, but not right now. But why don't we go see your father. Xander and Corrin went to see him, and I guess you might want to." Minerva said as Leo nodded before getting off the bed and following Minerva out of the room as she held the ember tome and Leo's hand.

In the throne room Corrin was screaming in joy, Xander watching along with Camilla and Azura as Garon gave Corrin a ride on his shoulders, the king of Nohr just enjoying the chance to have fun with his children, and his adopted son as the eight year old Kaze watched from the shadows, the ninja turned butler watching his lord ride his adopted father's shoulders as Minerva walked in with Leo.

Leo was looked at Garon and Corrin enjoying themselves and puffed up his cheeks as Camilla noticed him. "Does my cute little brother want a ride?" Camilla asked with a smile on her face as Leo looked down, embarrassed at his sister's coddling. Only for someone to pick him up from behind and place him on their shoulders.

Celsius was smiling, having come from behind Leo with Elise in her arms before handing the toddler off to her mother before grabbing Leo, having heard what Camilla had said and seen his expression. "Auntie Celsius! Put me down!" Leo shouted, as Celsius giggled. "Nope!" Celsius said happily as she ran around the room, holding onto Leo's legs to keep him from falling off as Minerva glared at her. "Don't go so fast, you'll hurt him!" She shouted before coughing from straining her voice.

Elise meanwhile was using her tiny hands to try and grab at Minerva's hair, before she got a strand in her hands and tugged on it, causing Minerva to feel a little bit of pain. "Ow, Elise, let go of my hair!" Minerva couldn't help but shout as Elise giggled and kept tugging, the two year old too young to understand what her mother was saying.

It was nothing short of chaos as the large 'family' spent their night enjoying themselves and having a good bit of fun, much to Minerva's chargin. But while the family spent their night together, in the town of Renvall, Hoshido's plan had started.

 _BGM: Gods, have the risen spread this far – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"You all understand the plan, yes?" The hooded man asked the men he had hired the services of. "Kidnap as many children as possible and return them here to you, the more we catch, the bigger the payout." One of the men said. "Exactly." The hooded man said as the other outlaws nodded. "Don't worry mister Yukimara, the Black Fang always accomplishes its missions." The lead outlaw said as the white haired adventurer in the corner huffed.

"Do you have something to add mister Shura?" Yukimara asked, never removing his hood as Shura glared at him. "I don't like this, and the only reason I've taken this job is because I need the gold." Shura said, annoyed as he thought about his current 'team' who was crashing at his hideout, having not wanted to take the job. 'Those girls would probably tell this guy to shove his glasses up his ass, or at least Arashi would.' Shura thought.

"Well I don't care about your morals mister Shura, just do your job and you'll get paid." Yukimara said. "Now if you don't mind, all of you better get to work, I have preparations to make." Yukimara said as he turned around and walked away to start his preparations. "It will be done." One of the Black Fang outlaws said as they walked out of the room to start their mission. Shura following after them begrudgingly.

 _BGM: Advance Confusion – Fire Emblem Fates_

That night the Black Fang and Shura infiltrated Renvall in their mission to kidnap as many children as possible. And while the Black Fang were completely fine with it, it left a sour taste in Shura's mouth as he broke off from the group to find a target. 'This guy… he's the Hoshidan tactician, so he's got to have a reason for this. At the very least I can try to trust him enough that he won't harm the kids. Now let's see if I can cheat him out of his cash.' Shura thought as he dropped onto the streets of Renvall. While the hired Black Fang were going to target the children of prominent people in Renvall, Shura was going to try and find a child that would need some form of support. Something he hoped Yukimara would provide at the very least.

Wandering the streets, he knew it was only a matter of time before one of the Fang screwed up and got caught, or at the very least seen. So he had to find someone to carry and get them to Yukimara. "If I was an orphan where would I hide…" Shura muttered as his eyes scanned the streets.

A rustle nearby alerted him to someone's presence. Looking towards where the sound had come from Shura snuck closer, trying to avoid startling whoever it was as he slowly pushed back the bush he had heard the sound come from.

The white haired man with a black strip in his head peered inside the bush to see a small child with dark blue hair in a cloak, a street urchin if he ever saw one, considering he had been one for a long time. The kid had a small knife in his hand, dull and rusty from wear and tear. "Hey kid, what'cher name?" Shura whispered as the boy looked up at him. "What's it to you." The boy said rudely, his voice cracking, mostly likely from a lack of anything to drink or eat as Shura huffed.

"I'm going to offer you one chance. Come with me, kid." Shura said, offering his hand to the kid as he slowly put away the dull knife. "I'm Shura, so tell me what your name is kid." Shura said quietly, but rudely as the kid responded. "Colm." The kid said as Shura nodded. "I'm going to cut you a deal, there is this guy from Hoshido who wants me to take some kids, but I'm not too keen on that. I know who the guy is, so I know he won't hurt you, if anything he'll provide you with food and shelter or something. So you come with me and you'll get a decent living." Shura offered as the kid glared at him.

"You are lying, they always lie." Colm said as he went for the knife again, only for Shura to grab his arm. "Would you rather remain on the streets! I know just what that's like and I'm trying to get you out of it." Shura said roughly but quietly as Colm looked up at him. "Fine." Colm said as he grasped Shura's hand.

Pulling Colm out of the bush Shura held him on his back, piggybacking the small child as he whispered something to him. "Pretend you're knocked out kid, they won't fall for it otherwise." Shura whispered as Colm kept silent.

Just in time too as a loud crash came from a nearby house, a Black Fang outlaw jumping out of the window with a blue haired girl unconscious on his back. "BRING ME BACK MY DAUGHTER YOU ASSHOLE!" Fado yelled from his house, busting out of the door as the town woke up from his screaming, several other Black fang coming around, carrying children as Fado held his axe in front of him and zoned in on Shura. "Shit…" Shura muttered as he started running. "GET BACK HERE!" Fado yelled as Shura ran, carrying Colm as he climbed onto the roof.

Several other crashes and screaming parents alerted Shura to the Black Fang's screw up. 'I knew it, all talk and no finesse.' Shura thought bitterly as he jumped across the rooftops, trying to lose his pursuer as Fado followed him from before, holding a throwing axe as he took aim at Shura with his thumb.

Seeing the kid on Shura's back he nearly backed off upon seeing it wasn't his daughter, but rather it was a street urchin he had seen attempt to pickpocket anyone that got near him. He took a moment of hesitation before glaring at Shura and backing off to go find the man who had taken his daughter.

Seeing his pursuer back off out of the corner of his eye Shura jumped off the rooftop and landed in an alleyway hidden in the shadows. "You still with me Colm?" Shura asked in a whisper, a faint nod telling him all he needed to know as Shura saw several wyverns take to the skies to try and find any of the kidnapers.

Deciding to take the long way around to the meeting place, Shura kept to alleyways and avoided prying eyes as soldiers scanned the alleys and streets, trying to find anything as Shura neared the meeting place.

Ducking into the hidden area Shura snuck in as he found Yukimara glaring at the many Black Fang before him, glaring in annoyance as he spoke. "So you are telling me, all of you managed to get busted, your incompetence knows no bounds it seems." Yukimara said as Shura huffed.

"Well unlike these idiots I didn't get caught or seen except when that idiot over there blundered and led ONE OF THE BORDER GENERALS TO ME!" Shura said in anger as Yukimara turned to face him and then looked at the man carrying the blue haired girl. "Idiot. That is coming out of your pay for jeopardizing this operation." Yukimara said as he pointed to a cage on a cart that was set to go through a hidden hole in the border walls. "Get the kids in the cart, I'll pay you in a moment." Yukimara said as the black fang put the kidnaped kids in the cart, among them a young boy with blue-white hair, the blue haired girl, and a red haired girl.

Shura was the last one to approach the cart as he placed Colm in before whispering something in his ear. "Stay safe kid, if they ever start doing anything bad to you, start running with this." Shura whispered as he placed something in Colm's hand, closing it as he put the young boy in the cart, Colm's hand closing around the object as Yukimara put a tarp over the cart before roping it down.

Giving everyone some gold he told the Black Fang to leave before turning to Shura. "Impressive work, seeing how you were the only one not to get caught, and only being found due to the incompetence of another… I may just have another job for you." Yukimara said before he got on the cart.

"I'm listening." Shura said quietly as Yukimara nodded. "In two days, meet me in Windmire, come alone." Yukimara said before he cracked the reins of the horse he had attached to the cart, pulling out of the cave and out of the border walls unseen to all except Shura as the adventurer groaned in annoyance. "Fuck me…" Shura muttered. How was he going to explain this to the girls…

 _BGM: Dim Moonlight – Fire Emblem Fates_

Two days later in Windmire Shura was leaning against a building reading the local paper. Apparently the uproar caused by the Black Fang in Renvall had seriously caught the attention of Garon. Already plans were being made to make sure someone like that stunt didn't happen again as a young man with brown hair dropped down near Shura on the wall of the building opposite of him. "Shura…" Rennac said as Shura huffed. "Rennac." Shura said back as they both leaned again the walls, Shura's face in his paper.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you." Rennac said as Shura huffed. "Before you go pointing any fingers, I'll say it right now, I was there but I didn't kidnap anyone. I took a poor street urchin off the streets and gave him to my employer for the job. I know who the guy was and that if he wanted those kids so badly he wouldn't harm them." Shura said as Rennac huffed.

"I understand, honor amongst thieves and all that… I won't ask the employer but tell me who the culprits were and I'll leave your name out of the report." Rennac said as Shura huffed. "The Black Fang, and don't worry, I plan one dealing with them myself after this." Shura said as Rennac raised an eyebrow. "After this?" He asked.

"I got one more job from the guy. Guessing by the location and who the guy is, he's going to want me to try and kidnap one of the royal family. If you want to follow I have an idea how to deal with this guy." Shura said as Rennac raised an eyebrow.

"This job must really sit bad with you if you are offering this type of cooperation." Rennac said as Shura nodded. "Here's the plan, you hide up there and listen in when the guy gets here, follow us, and after I 'complete' the job, we'll take him down." Shura said as Rennac nodded.

"Nice doing business with you Shura." Rennac said with a smirk as Shura huffed. "Whatever you say asshole." Shura muttered as he went back to reading his paper, Rennac taking a position on the roof to listen in on anything.

An hour passed and a hooded man walked through the alley to Shura, Rennac peering over the edge as Shura and the man started talking quietly in the dark alley. "You came… that's good, now I'm going to give you the job and a meeting place… after you complete the mission, meet me there." Yukimara said as Shura nodded. "Alright then… what's the job?" Shura asked as Yukimara spoke, Rennac listening in as best he could.

"Infiltrate the royal palace and take the princess, Azura. Do not get caught. Meet me at the edge of Windmire… on this map." Yukimara said quietly as he handed a slip of paper to Shura. "Got it." Shura said as Yukimara walked off, leaving Shura alone as he ducked out of the alleyway and started running towards the underground capital.

Rennac jumped down next to him and started running with him as they neared the entrance to the underground capital. "So…" Rennac started as Shura and him stopped running. "Know who that was?" Shura asked as Rennac shrugged. "Not a clue, and I'm guessing you won't tell me." Rennac said as Shura nodded. "Well then… are you actually going to kidnap the princess?" Rennac asked as Shura nodded.

"If I want to keep up the ruse then yeah, I'll take her. Then you can do whatever you wish." Shura said as Rennac nodded. "Alright, you taking the underground path?" Rennac asked as Shura nodded. "No shit you dick." Shura said as Rennac huffed. "Fine then, I'll wait at the exit for you. Just don't get caught or I'm not going to be able to save your sorry ass." Rennac said as Shura glared. "Noted." Shura muttered as the two thieves ran through the underground unhindered.

Reaching the tunnels Rennac was left waiting outside them as Shura broke into the castle from below, starting his mission.

 _BGM: Oblivescence – Fire Emblem Fates_

Slowly stalking through the halls Shura tried to find his way to the room holding Azura. Avoiding the guards he creep silently through the hallways to avoid getting caught. Hearing a large group of footsteps behind him he hid in a dark room as he heard the talking start. "But Auntie! I don't wanta go to bed yet!" A child complained as Shura looked through the keyhole of the door at the group.

The group consisted of a woman with long purple hair, a girl with long blue hair and a white haired boy. Watching them closely he heard the woman chide the boy. "Corrin, you have to get to bed, everyone needs their sleep… I know I sure need some." The woman said in a tired voice as Shura followed their path with his eyes watching as the woman led the boy into his room as the blue haired girl went in the room across the hallway.

Shura waited a few minutes before the purple haired woman came back out, rubbing her eyes and walking down the hallway, away from the rooms as Shura took a quick peek around before he left the room he was hiding in and snuck down the hall into the room Azura had entered.

Peeking through the keyhole he watched as the girl entered her bed to fall asleep, snuffing out her bedside candle as Shura put a lock pick in the keyhole and started trying to pick the lock.

It was a little tougher than normal, but nothing he couldn't handle as he got the lock open and slowly opened the door. Grabbing a rag from his back pouch he held it in his hand before slowly walking over to the bed and placing it over Azura's mouth.

The nearly sleeping girl jolted awake at her breathing being impeded, struggling for a moment as Shura held her down before she went unconscious. Lifting the girl onto his back he slowly made his way out of the room, checking both ways of the hallway to make sure no one was coming his way.

Running towards the exit into the underground town he saw Rennac still leaning against the wall, waiting for him as he looked over at Shura. "About time. Now let's go get this asshole." Rennac said as Shura nodded. "Right." Shura said quietly as the two of them made their way out of the the underground and followed the map to the meeting place.

Shura entered first, Rennac hiding outside and following shortly after Shura entered and keeping to the shadows as Shura entered the meeting place. Yukimara standing in the center with a cart ready to leave. "I can see you brought the girl, excellent work." Yukimara said as he motioned Shura to put her in the cart. Setting her in the cart Yukimara reached into his bag to get something as Rennac watched from the shadows.

Yukimara seemed to flash a smirk as he pulled out a pair of shuriken quickly, throwing one at Shura and landing it right in his chest and the other at Rennac, who didn't have time to dodge as Yukimara huffed.

"You idiots. You think I wouldn't have planned for something like this?" Yukimara said as he took his cloak off slowly. Shura tried to struggle to get off the ground as Rennac's vision slowly went dark. "Don't even bother. If the poison doesn't kill you, you won't remember anything from the past three days, though the odds of the poison not killing you is quite low." Yukimara said as he got on the cart.

"Thanks for getting he the princess. Tell hell that Hoshido sends it's regards." Yukimara said as he took the cart and smacked the reins, getting the horse to start. After he left Shura started struggling again, using all his might to keep from passing out as he slowly got up, his mind blurry as he stood up, weak on his knees as he grabbed Rennac. "Don't die on me asshole…" Shura muttered as he pulled Rennac out of the hidden place.

By the time he had gotten out, guards were patrolling, trying to find who had taken the princess as Shura pulled himself and Rennac into the middle of the streets before Shura fell over, passing out as the guards found them, shouting ensuing as Shura's world went black.

 _BGM: Obsidian Ruler – Fire Emblem Fates_

When Shura came to, it was in a bed. Sitting next to his bed was a man in armor, a cape flowing down his back and a very large axe on his back as well. "Where the hell…" Shura started before shooting up in the bed. "Wait Rennac!" Shura shouted, shooting up before growling in pain and being forced to lay back down as Garon looked over him.

"I don't know who you are… or why you were with Rennac. Or why the hell both of you were poisoned. But I want to know NOW!" Garon shouted as Shura coughed. "What do you mean poisoned?" Shura asked as Garon raised an eyebrow. "How can you not remember being poisoned?" Garon asked loudly and angrily as Shura lay in the bed, unable to make a gesture as he huffed. "Hell if I know… but what happened to Rennac… last thing I remember was pulling him out of some sort of… room and out onto the street." Shura muttered as Garon raised an eyebrow.

"That's the last thing you remember?" Garon asked as Shura muttered something in coherent. "Anything before that is just a big blur… the last thing I remember before pulling Rennac out of whatever we had gotten into was getting some sort of job offer. I can't remember what it was for…" Shura muttered before he realized something. "Wait… who the hell are you?" Shura asked as Garon huffed.

"You should know very well who I am thief, King Garon. The real question is, who are you and how do you know my top spy?" Garon asked as Shura struggled to get a laugh out. "I'm his informant on the streets, simple as that, name's Shura." Shura said as Garon huffed.

"Ug… did someone get the driver of the carriage that ran me over…" Rennac said loudly from his bed due to his splitting headache. Hearing Rennac get up Garon truned towards him to start asking questions. "Rennac, report, why the hell were you two found unconscious, and poisoned in the middle of Windmire?" Garon asked, his voice seething with barely control rage for some reason as Rennac shook his head.

"I… don't remember. Shura? What happened, the last thing I remember is the two of us in a room with some guy… WHO HAD AZURA!" Rennac shouted, sitting up in his bed, but unlike Shura he was able to sit up as Garon started pressing him for information. "YOU KNOW WHO HAD AZURA!" Garon shouted as Rennac covered his ears.

"I don't remember much… I was about to pass out I think and the last thing I saw was the guy standing over Shura with Azura in a cart, I think he was… taunting us." Rennac said as Garon sat down and put his hands to his face. "Azura… First the Renvall kidnappings NOW THIS!" Garon shouted in rage as he stood up before swinging his fist into the wall, leaving a sizable indent as Shura slowly sat up.

"Kidnappings?" Shura asked as Garon turned to hi, seeing the confused look on both men's faces. "So you really don't remember…" Garon said quietly as he sat back down. "Three days ago, a large number of children were kidnapped from Renvall. Three people were found dead, several more went missing and no culprits have been found." Garon said as Rennac held his hand to his face. "What the hell was I doing?" Rennac asked in an annoyed voice as Shura spoke up. "Whatever it was, we were working together on it, and someone clearly didn't want us talking… we must have found the guy who kidnapped the kids before he could leave with the princess, but he must have incapacitated us… that doesn't explain what happened to our memories." Shura said as Rennac growled in annoyance.

"…I'm grateful you two tried to stop whoever this man was… I just… can't believe that he's taken Azura!" Garon shouted as Rennac put some dots together. "Wait… this guy wanted the princess so he must have been the one to have the kids kidnapped as well." Rennac theorized as Garon growled. "I'll discuss this with Minerva… Rennac I want you back to work… Shura… I don't know who you are, but if Rennac vouches for you." Garon said as he turned to Rennac who nodded. "You're free to go. If you find any info on the kids or Azura, please, tell us." Garon said as he held his eyes closed, Shura slowly getting out of bed before speaking. "Whatever you say king." Shura said as he left, hobbling slowly out of the infirmary as Rennac got out of bed as well.

"Rennac… forget trying to find the thieves, this is a much greater threat. I already have Minerva and Celsius working on the plan to keep something like this from happening again. First I want you to go to Renvall and tell anyone who has children remaining that I'm offering safety for the children… I don't want anything like this to happen again." Garon muttered as Rennac pointed his finger at Garon. "You're repeating yourself." Rennac said as Garon sighed. "Just go Rennac… I… need to see Minerva." Garon said as Rennac nodded and hobbled out of the room, leaving Garon to his sorrows.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Yukimara you bastard. Meet another massive different in the timeline. In the original Fates, Shura was hired to only kidnap Azura, and he remembered the event, here a mass kidnapping took place, which involves Azura being kidnaped, and Shura and Rennac being tricked by Yukimara and poisoned. While Rennac had been put on a bus compared to other characters, the reason for this is that, yes he's a rather important side character in the great thieves phase, so he'll be getting more screen time soon._

 _Also, for anyone who couldn't figure out who ended up kidnapped, I'll give you the basic list. Erika, Priscilla, Zihark, Colm and several other people who are not important. Also Azura, can't forget her. Let's see if anyone can guess who died during the kidnappings, I'll give you a hint, Raymond is Raven, look it up on the fire emblem Wiki._

 _Also, yes Shura is going to be in the great thieves phase as well. It should be obvious. Honestly, spoilers, I'm going to find it hilarious how Rennac, who is under Garon's, and technically Vaati and Cirno's employ, has the assistance of Marisa, Alice and Nitori, who are working with Shura for some time. The fact they are so close yet so far is funny to me._

 _Either way, leave a review or a few please, and I'll see you next chapter._

 _Also small problem but I'm going to be away next week, for the entire week. So take some time to read the entire story and find any small hints I might have left along the way, I promise an update within a day or two of me returning form Vacation._


	23. Chapter 2 The Days After

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem._

 _Well it's a week later and I'm back from my vacation with several new cuts and bruises as usual. But I'm back and ready to write again. But first… again no one even makes a mention of what's happening in the first chapter… Seriously? I mention the Black Fang, the 'evil' group from fire emblem 7, and not even a whisper. I get KIDS KIDNAPPED and no one makes a peep? Come on! I want to know what you think! I'm not a mind reader! I understand that some of you can't review very often But it's the middle of SUMMER! And I've been gone for a WEEK!_

 _But with that rant out of the way I now present chapter 2 of the Gunther Arc._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin._

Chapter 2: The Days After

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 46 Lyon_

After Rennac and Shura had left, Garon followed shortly after, slowly walking through the halls of the castle towards Minerva's room. Everything just seemed to be falling around him over the years, like the world was trying to break him. 'First I lose Katarina… then I lost Zelgius, even Arete and Sumeragi… and now I've lost Azura.' Garon thought in his sorrow as he slowly pushed open the door to Minerva's room, where his retainer, tactician, and probably the most important person left in his life was sitting in her chair, feeding Elise with a bottle of milk.

"Any word on what happened to Azura…" Minevera said, almost as if she knew there was going to be good news as Garon walked up next to her chair and place his hand on it, clutching the armrest of the chair hard as he shook his head before speaking. "Rennac and his informant chased the kidnapper… but they were poisoned and left to fend for themselves when whoever it was got away. Neither have any other information regarding the children or Azura's whereabouts…" Garon said as he struggled to keep himself from getting to emotional.

"You want to hurt someone right now… don't you." Minerva said suddenly as Garon opened his eyes and looked down at her, his retainer looking up at him as Elise sucked on her bottle. "I want to do more than just hurt someone." Garon said with barely restrained anger in his voice as he clutched the armrest of Minerva's chair even harder, the leather straining to prevent itself from being ripped apart from Garon's strength.

"Then go and calm down… we need to keep moving forward. We'll find Azura soon enough, but right now our biggest priority is the plans to keep an incident like this from happening again… And I have an idea how." Minerva said as Garon let go of the armrest and sighed, only for Minerva to look down at the armrest for a moment and then back up at Garon in annoyance… as he was holding a rather large chunk of the armrest in his hand, having been ripped out from him gripping it so hard.

"I'm… going to leave now…" Garon said, still holding anger is his voice as he slowly put the piece of the armrest he was gripping down, the chunk having a large indent of his handprint of it as he left the room and Minerva closed his eyes and sighed as Elise popped the bottle out of her mouth, having drank it dry before she started to cry. "Elise! Please not now." Minerva said, startled and trying to keep herself from coughing as he stood up slowly.

While Minerva was left to deal with the crying Elise, Garon walked through the halls, his anger and sorrow practically rolling off him as his servants took notice, some actually stopping what they were doing to look at their king as he walked past.

Ignoring the stares Garon walked into the courtyard that his children used mostly for training and playing, wooden swords strewn about and small tree sprouts from Leo's… attempts to use Brynhildr poking out of the ground. A few staves lay in the corner of the courtyard, but a few were missing from the pile, having been taken by Corrin for some reason that Garon didn't know of.

But ignoring the play weapons he walked up to one of the training dummies that was in relatively good condition before grabbing it with his bare hands and throttling it in his anger as his servants who had watched him walk into the courtyard looking in from the doorway, watching as Garon beat up the training dummy with just his fists, bits of wood flying as parts flew off the dummy. They didn't know why Garon was beating it up, but judging by just how angry he was it was easy to guess as in one swift motion he grabbed Bölverk off his back and cut the training dummy clean in half.

Not even winded he turned towards the doorway to see his servants watching, most of them gasping and popping their heads back in to escape his wrath as Garon spoke. "Get me another training dummy." He said, his voice seething with anger as they quickly complied.

For the next few hours the servants watched as Garon mercilessly beat the hell out of the wooden constructs normally used for target practice and training soldiers. About halfway through his rampage Xander had actually come out for all of a minute and had seen his father beating the wood out of a training dummy before he stopped for a moment and looked at Xander. "Go back inside Xander, I'll be in soon." Garon said, his voice slightly calmer despite him still beating up a training dummy. "Alright… Father…" Xander said, a little scared as he walked back into the castle, leaving Garon to continue his rampage.

When Garon finally finished he had gotten off the broken training dummy he had beaten into splinters, his servants having left over time as Garon finally calmed down and looked down at his hands, where were covered in his own blood from cuts and splinters. "Gonna get Minerva to heal that…" Garon muttered as he held his bleeding hands at his sides, walking back towards Minerva's room as drops of blood dripped down the hallway he was walking down, the servants cleaning it up as he went.

Slowly pushing open the door to Minerva's room Garon looked inside, Minerva standing in front of a table near one of the walls of her room, looking over something on the table as Garon walked in before closing the door behind him. "Have you calmed down?" Minerva asked, looking up from the table and turning to face Garon.

"Yeah, I've calmed down… but I'm going to need a healing." Garon said sheepishly as he held up his bleeding hands. Minerva sighed and shook her head as she walked over to the rack of staves she had, a large number of staves that had been gifted to her over the years, alongside ones she had found, and bought as well. Taking a simple healing staff off the rack she walked back over to Garon as he put out his hands, Minerva swinging the staff over his hands as the crystal glowed blue, healing his hands, but leaving the blood covering them as Minerva motioned to her bathroom. "Clean your hands, I have something to show you." Minerva said as she put her staff back on the rack. "Got it." Garon said as he turned around and went into the bathroom to clean his hands.

 _BGM: We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe – Fire Emblem Awakening_

When Garon came back out of the bathroom his hands were clean and Minerva was by Elise's cradle, watching over her sleeping daughter as Garon walked over to the table where Minerva had set up several charts and orders that were half written. "What's all this Minerva?" Garon asked as Minerva came back to the table, Garon stepping aside as Minerva put both her hands on the table.

"This, is how we are going to prevent something like the recent tragedy from happening again. It seems cruel, but I'd rather be safe then sorry." Minerva started as Garon raised an eyebrow. "Do tell, what is your plan." Garon asked, a little concerned when Minerva said 'cruel'.

"This is a map of the Northern Fortress, it's an old outpost that relatively abandoned, and sort of out of the way. A bandit encampment has sprung up within its walls but it's nothing we can't deal with. The plan is to retake the fort, and refurnish it, bringing the children from Renvall, Windmire, and around Nohr to its walls once it's safe. It's remote, yet close enough to Windmire that reinforcements can be deployed quickly. It will be staffed by the usual maids and butlers… but only those that can be trusted not to reveal anything about the fort's defenses. My sister and the Knights of Renvall will be the fortress's guards, and the castle's inhabitants… will be the royal children, and the next generation of Nohr." Minerva said as Garon nodded.

"So you're cutting the children off from the outside world and their parents?" Garon asked, understanding why Minerva said it was cruel. "Not at all. While it will cut them off from the outside world… sadly, they'll be able to explore the fort as they please, once it's completely cleaned out of anything the bandits may leave behind after we clear them out. As for their parents, they will be able to visit, but our main priority is keeping the next generation safe, not turn them into soldiers." Minerva said as Garon shook his head.

"There will always be soldiers Minerva, it's their choice whether to become soldiers or not. But it's a sound plan, and I doubt the knights will falter with the children at stake." Garon concided as Minerva nodded. "I've already sent envoys to start gathering children, with both our workforce and the knights helping to clear the fort it should be cleared within the month. However, I plan on taking a visit to the Ice tribe to ask if they wish to be a part of this plan. Lord Kilma has two young daughters, and the rest of the ice tribe children may need protection. However I also wish to inquire about the spell they use to hide their village within a blizzard, a secondary precaution for defending the castle. I'll be leaving in the morning to visit the village, while Celsius is gathering the knights as we speak. If all goes well, the children will all be safe." Minerva said with a smile as Garon nodded his approval.

"Kilma is a kind man, and he would do anything for his people… at the very least when you set out for the Ice tribe village take some soldiers with you Minerva." Garon suggested as Minerva shook her head. "They would freeze to death before we even got to the village, trust me on this one Garon, I'll be fine on my own, I'm… adapted to the cold to say the least." Minerva said with a small wince as Garon looked down at her. "Minerva… what happened?" Garon asked, having seen the wince.

"I once suffered from long term hypothermia… I got better in the end, and I ended up with a resistance to the cold, more than likely not unlike that of the ice tribe people. My sister shares this resistance but she'll be busy so I'll be going alone… take care of Elise in my absence." Minerva gave as her explanation as Garon sighed and grabbed her hand. "You've suffered a lot Minerva, a lot of physical pain." Garon said as he hugged Minerva, startling her as he wrapped his arms around her gently and whispered in her ear. "Come back safely Minerva, I need you." Garon muttered to her before letting go of Minerva.

"Yes Garon." Minerva replied, slightly startled as Garon turned to leave, walking across Minerva's room to the door before opening it. "Be safe… Goodnight Minerva." Garon said as he left. "I will my lord." Minerva said quietly as she went to get changed and go to bed, she had a lot of work in the morning.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 9 Distant Roads_

The next morning, which was still shrouded in Nohr's eternal night as usual Minerva had set out to the Ice tribe villiage. She had left Albus behind and had taken one of the royal horses, due to her old horse being to old to brave the journey into the cold wintery land the Ice tribe called home.

About halfway there, and reaching the outskirts of the tundra Minerva had stopped riding the horse she had taken, tying it to a tree before patting it on the nose. "Wait here, I'll be back." Minerva said quietly as she started walking into the cold tundra.

The cold air bit at her skin as she walked, yet she paid it no heed as snow started to fall. Compared to Cirno at her strongest, and the long time she spent freezing to death, this cold was little more than a nuisance to her.

The snow started to pick up as the chilling winds bit at her face, Minerva soldiering on as the first signs of the blizzard that protected the ice tribe reared its head. The snow was up to her heels by the time the blizzard had arrived in full force, yet Minerva keep walking as if it was little more than a light rain.

But the cold was not the problem, rather the force of the wind on her frail body was slowing her down as she walked. It was an uneventful journey as she walked towards the village of the Ice tribe, but she sighed in relief and exhaustion the moment she saw the large ice structure through the blinding snow.

Unable to run she tried to pick up the pace, walking up to the village gates, which were closed to her as she sighed and tapped the gate with the staff she had in her hand, a Torch staff.

When no one came to open the gate Minerva sighed before the red gem on her staff lit up, Minerva raising it just off the snowy ground and sending a torch flare into the air. The spark rose above her, and above the gate before flashing brightly to illuminate the area around her, or rather to signal the Ice tribe they had a visitor.

Sounds of yelling came from behind the gate, Minerva waiting patiently as she slowly leaning against the wall next to the gate. Within minutes the gates were opened, dark mages with tomes designed to use ice magic, and fighters who were wearing little more than the requirement for decency ran out of the village gate to find the intruder.

Minerva coughed a little bit, on purpose to get their attention as the small regiment of troops turned around to see the frail girl holding a staff with a red gem leaning against the wall that was next to the village gate. "I've come seeking audience with lord Kilma on behalf of King Garon. I request to see him." Minerva said, getting right down to business as the tribesmen just stared at her in bafflement, that confusion coming from how the frail girl in front of them wasn't freezing to death in the blizzard, since she clearly wasn't a member of the ice tribe.

Just then a man with pale blue hair in sorcerer's robes walked out, scowling as he looked as his tribesmen, who were staring at something. "What are you all doing here? I thought you were going to find the one who sent up that signal flare?" The man asked as the men all pointed to Minerva. The man turned his head for just a moment before his face went into a similar expression of bafflement when he saw the frail girl, holding a torch staff, clearly not suffering any ill effects from the blizzard or cold, and she clearly wasn't a member of the ice tribe.

"Are you going to just stare at me or?" Minerva asked as she sighed. "My apologizes ma'am, it's just that only members of the ice tribe have been able to not suffer ill effects from the bitter cold of our land… and you are clearly not a member because I would recognize if you were." The man said as Minerva shook her head. "I'm not a member of the Ice tribe… and the reason for my resistance to the cold is not exactly a good one. I'll tell you about it if you ask, but let me ask my question first. May I please have an audience with Lord Kilma of the Ice tribe?" Minerva asked again as the man huffed.

"I'll take you up on that offer once we are inside… because I am Lord Kilma. Why are you here traveler?" Kilma asked as Minerva sighed. "I just told these men why, and now I have to repeat myself… I'm here to discuss something of importance with you Lord Kilma, on behalf of King Garon." Minerva said as Kilma nodded.

"I can see why you would be annoyed, come, let's go inside." Kilma said, leading her and his men right back into the village. Inside the village the snow had died down somewhat compared to the raging blizzard outside the walls. The other tribesmen split off as Kilma and Minerva went into the largest house to sit down and have their meeting.

 _BGM: Such bonds are the true strength of this army – Fire Emblem Awakening_

As Minerva and Kilma sat down, Kilma pulled out a small red book out of his pocket, using the fire tome to light a fire in the fire pit between him and Minerva as Minerva set her Torch staff next to her. "If you don't mine me asking before we get down to official business… why are you able to resist the cold as well as a member of the Ice tribe. I know everyone in this village, and everyone who has ever left it within my lifetime… yet you don't look anything like a member of the ice tribe and you claim to be an envoy from King Garon." Kilma said as Minerva nodded.

"I suppose I'll start with my resistance to the cold… It's not something I like to dwell on, considering how badly it affected both me and my sister." Minerva said as Kilma raised an eyebrow. "Your sister? What does she look like?" Kilma asked as Minerva shook her head. "You're getting off topic, but the reason for my 'acquired' resistance to the cold is due to suffering extreme hypothermia over a period of almost a year… and surviving it." Minerva said as Kilma wince. "I'm… sorry. I've seen stronger men succumb to mere frostbite… but to suffer hypothermia for such a long time, I'm sorry I brought it up. But you are lucky to be alive." Kilma said, apologizing as Minerva waved him off.

"Luck has little to do with it, it was my sister who saved me. She found a… rather potent cure for my affliction… I wouldn't recommend it considering the side effects." Minerva said, trying to word it so she wouldn't reveal anything about the Hourai elixir. "What side effects?" Kilma asked as Minerva trying to fast talk her way out of it. "For one, I've looked the same for seven years, and a friend of mine who also took it has looked the same for the past twenty or so. There is also the issue of... how it is obtained, trust me you don't want to know." Minerva said as Kilma nodded.

"I won't press anymore, it sounds like a touchy subject, but now then, down to business. What are you here for?" Kilma asked as Minerva nodded. "I'm not sure if you have heard, but recently there was a mass kidnapping in the border town on Renvall… all the abductees were children under seven years old, numbering in the dozens. And three days later, the eldest daughter of king Garon was kidnapped by what we assume was the same person. Garon and I have been making plans to keep the children safe and prevent something like this from happening again." Minerva said as Kilma nodded.

"My word, that's awful, but what does that have to do with the Ice tribe?" Kilma asked as Minerva breathed in for a moment before speaking. "I suggested we both offer sanctuary to the youth of the ice tribe… and ask your village about how you keep up the monstrous blizzard outside as a defense mechanism. To ward off thieves and kidnappers, you can never be to safe and it seems like the only way to prevent anyone from sneaking into the castle." Minerva said as Kilma shook his head.

"I thank you for asking, but it's not that simple how we keep the blizzard raging outside our homes. It requires an immense structure, like the one outside in the middle of our lake to both power the blizzard and center around it. An eye of the storm if you will." Kilma said as Minerva nodded.

"Well there goes that plan." Minerva muttered as Kilma shook his head. "Not at all, I would be able to make a similar structure and blizzard around the area where you are keeping the children safe. But I want to ask several things in return." Kilma said as Minerva nodded. "Then ask away." Minerva said as Kilma started.

"First off, the Ice tribe will remain autonomous, outside of Nohr's politics. I want King Garon to honor that agreement, because the previous king tried to take our freedom away from us. Second, if I send my… daughters with you, I want them treated nicely, at the very least on a similar level to the royal children." Kilma said as Minerva nodded. "The plan is to treat all the children the same, regardless of where they come from, whether it's from Renvall, Windmire, outside the walls or the Ice tribe. They would be treated well. And you would be allowed to visit as you please, since the blizzard wouldn't be able to stop you." Minerva said as Kilma nodded. "Thank you, but I would also like some… payment for my services, ten thousand gold should suffice." Kilma said as Minerva nodded. "That can be arranged as well. So do we have a deal Lord Kilma?" Minerva asked as Kilma nodded. "Yes we do, Lady Minerva." Kilma said as the two shook hands.

 _BGM: Training – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"So… Lord Garon wants to commission the Knights of Renvall as guards for this fortress?" Tirado asked as he looked as the girl standing in front of him. "Yeah, while everyone appreciates your work, Garon only wants the best and most trusted to guard the children, and he thought the Knights would be just that." Celsius said as she smiled. Next to Tirado, Nichol huffed. "I feel honored, considering just a couple of years ago we were little more than mercs that most wouldn't give a second glance." Nichol said as Tirado rounded on him.

"And you were an apathetic ass, you lost the apathetic part to just become an asshole." Tirado said as Nichol chuckled. "Someone to counter your good manners and nice words, you arse." Nichol shot back as Celsius giggled. "What are you laughing at?" Tirado asked, annoyed as Celsius continued giggling. "Nearly seven years and you haven't changed at all." Celsius giggled as Tirado and Nichol looked at each other before looking back at Celsius.

"Shut it icicle." They both said at once, playing on Celsius' name as she stopped giggling. "That wasn't nice!" Celsius said immaturely as someone knocked on the door, the trio inside the room conducting their business turning to face it in slight confusion.

"And here I thought you three would be actually conducting business, yet you are playing like children." A voice said as a man in black armor walked into the room. The man's lilac hair short cut and turning white at the fringes. "I would have thought better from my commanders and the general of the royal army." The man said as Nichol waved him off.

"Lighten up Gunther, we've known each other for years, we are allowed to make arses of ourselves in private, most of Nohr's less than formal forces do so in public anyway." Nichol said as Gunther shook his head and sighed. "I would berate you for that if it wasn't true… regardless I came to inform you that I'm leaving for the capital, so I won't be on active duty for a few days." Gunther said as Tirado nodded. "Have a nice trip Gunther, we'll probably be at the Northern forces kicking ass when you get back." Tirado said with a small smirk as Gunther rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving the trio to stare at each other for a few moments as they waited for the sound of Gunther's footsteps to disappear, before they all burst out laughing, for what reason they didn't know, but something was funny regardless.

Nearby Gunther had already mounted his horse and was taking off towards the capital, Windmire. Riding through the darkness Gunther was contemplating a few things, like why he had been called to Windmire. He had received a letter around the same time Celsius had arrived instructing him to come to Windmire. And while in Renvall the children were being rounded up to first head to Castle Krakenburg for safety until the plans for the Northern fortress were done, Gunther was left to wonder just why he had been called to Windmire.

 _BGM: Id (Sorrow) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Back in Renvall a young red haired boy was kneeling in front of a burnt down house, a boy with long yellow hair standing next to him with his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "Lord Raymond, please, we need to go with the rest of the children, we'll be safe." Lucius said as Raymond cried, his hands on his kneels as tears fell from his eyes.

"Shut up Lucius, I just want my sister back!" Raymond yelled as Lucius nursed the bandages on Raymond's shoulder, burns from when the Black Fang had infiltrated the house, kidnapped his sister, killed his parents when they tried to stop them and burned down the house. Raymond had been in shock when it had happened, and it was only thanks to Lucius that he had escaped the blaze.

"Lord Raymond, they'll be doing everything to find her and the rest of the children, now we need to go." Lucius said as Raymond slapped his hand off of his shoulder. "SHUT UP LUCIUS! I FAILED THEM! ALL OF THEM GOT KIDNAPPED AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT! MY SISTER! ERIKIA! ALL OF THEM! ALMOST EVERYONE I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING ARE GONE!" Raymond shouted at Lucius, who simply stood there and took it as Raymond faced him, tears in his eyes as he shouted as his best friend. "We are just kids Lord Raymond. We couldn't have done anything to stop them." Lucius said as Raymond started shouting again. "I HAVE TRAINING, I COUL HAVE DONE SOMETHING! BUT I DIDN'T AND NOW MY PARENTS ARE GONE AND MY SISTER IS KIDNAPPED!" Raymond shouted as he kept crying before finally breaking down, his knees weak as his fell onto Lucius, who held Raymond up with his arms as tears stained his robes.

"I have nothing left Lucius… they are all gone…" Raymond cried as Lucius spoke. "You still have me, Lord Raymond. Now let's go with the other children." Lucius said as Raymond stopped crying. "No." Raymond said with some fire in his tear stained eyes. "I'm not going to stand by in safety while my sister is out there. Go with them Lucius, I'm going after my sister." Raymond said.

"But Lord Raymond, you'll be killed!" Lucius called as Raymond turned around and faced the smoldering ruins of his once former home. "I won't… Raymond already died… he died in this fire… My name is Raven now." Raven said as he started walking, trying to find a weak spot in the walls to sneak through, only for Lucius to stop him with a hand on his shoulder. "Then you won't go alone." Lucius said as Raven faced him, a similar fire in his eyes. "No, I couldn't stand to lose you as well." Raven said as he tried to walk away, only for Lucius to tighten his grip. "You'll lose yourself if you don't take me." Lucius said as Raven sighed. "You want to come, fine." Raven said as he started walking again, this time with Lucius following him.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 4 In The Beginning_

When Gunther had arrived at Castle Krakenburg, he was escorted inside quickly by the butler at the front door. Being led into the throne room where Garon was waiting. Garon wasn't actually sitting on his throne when Gunther entered, but rather he was at a small table next to his throne, holding a picture in his hands when he heard Gunther enter.

"So, you're Gunther I presume?" Garon asked, not even turning around as Gunther kneeled before the throne. "I am Milord, why have you called me?" Gunther asked as Garon turned around after putting the picture down, the picture one of Azura as he faced Gunther. "No need for formalities, I never was one for them anyway." Garon said as Gunther stood back up and faced the king of Nohr.

"Then why have you called me here?" Gunther asked, trying to remain polite as Garon spoke. "You've no doubt heard of the plans for the Northern Fortress, yes?" Garon asked as Gunther nodded. "I have, I overheard Tirado, Nichol and Celsius talking about it." Gunther admitted as Garon nodded. "What you might not know, is that I plan on assigning Celsius to the fortress as well, leaving me without my general for the time being." Garon said as Gunther raised an eyebrow. "I'm not daft my king, you're asking me to replace Celsius as your general while she is away?" Gunther asked as Garon nodded.

"Yes, you've been around for a long time Gunther, and while this may be the first time we have met personally, I've heard of your loyalty to Nohr, and the duties you've preformed, so what do you say? Do you accept my offer?" Garon asked as Gunther shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't. I have a family in my hometown, my wife and daughter are there and I wouldn't want to leave them. I work in Renvall but that's because it's the closest place to my hometown that I can work in." Gunther admitted as Garon nodded. "I understand… I truly understand that you have a family to work with. If you won't accept my offer that's fine. But please, think about it." Garon said as Gunther nodded and bowed. "Thank you Milord." Gunther said, only for the doors to the throne room to burst open.

"King Garon! King Garon! The towns outside the border walls are being attacked by the Black Fang!" A soldier yelled, delivering his sudden message. "WHAT!" Garon yelled as Gunther went wide eyed. "What towns are under attack!" Gunther yelled as a question. "Cheve, Serafew and Ide!" The soldier shouted as Gunther started running past the soldier towards his horse. "Gunther where are you going!" Garon shouted after him as he ran after him. "Ide is my hometown! My family is there!" Gunther shouted as he ran out of the castle door and climbed onto his horse.

"Then get going, I'll be right behind you." Garon said as Gunther looked at him slightly shocked. Nodding he took off, cracking the reins of his horse as he shot out of Krakenburg and towards the exit of Windmire. "Get my wyvern! I'm going after him!" Garon shouted as the butler at the nodded saluted, running to get his wyvern as Garon ran back inside. 'Why can I never have a nice talk with someone who isn't my retainers or family.' Garon thought, both annoyed and angry.

 _BGM: Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Shura groaned as he stumbled back into the hideout he was currently using. "Where the hell have you been?" A red haired girl asked. "I've had a long week Arashi, just shut up." Shura said, annoyed as Arashi huffed in annoyance. "Don't tell her that, she'll just keep pestering you." Chikyu said as Shura groaned. "Don't remind me…" Shura said as a loud bang came from the other room in the hideout, Mizu opening the door and coming out coughing as smoke filtered into the room Shura and the others were in.

"Again?" Arashi asked as Mizu glared at her. "Shut it Arashi, this thing just doesn't want to work right." Mizu said, annoyed as Arashi cackled as Chikyu shook her head and sighed. "You three are probably the most conspicuous thieves ever." Shura complained as Arashi kept cackling.

"Thanks for that…" Mizu said, annoyed with both Arashi and her tank at the moment as Chikyu groaned. "I would hope we were better than conspicuous." She complained as Shura just lay on the couch they had stolen. "If you three weren't so dam good at your 'jobs' you would be caught and imprisoned…" Shura said as Arashi stopped cackling and smirked. "Like hell we would! I AM THE ULTIMATE BORROWER!" Arashi yelled, praising herself as both her partners groaned. "You steal anything not nailed down, and even then you still try to steal it." Mizu said, chiding her as she smirked. "Whatever." Arashi said as Shura groaned and threw a blanket over his head and covered his mess of hair with a pillow. "Let me fucking sleep will you girls." Shura complained as the girls quieted down a bit, going back into Mizu's makeshift workshop as Shura fell asleep.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Well that happened! Hey look our first appearance of the great thieves, and it's a comical segment! Quite the mood whiplash given the above segments but HEY, we got to see them. But Gunther's hometown is under attack by a certain someone we might recognize soon. Not saying who or giving any hints. But yeah, we've got meetings, general buffoonery, and Raven and Lucius? We'll those two have left the country, we'll be seeing them later._

 _So yeah! Please read and review. Seriously! I've been gone for a week and I've not gotten any! I'm half thinking of just making a 'new story' which is just this one and dumping it solo in the fire emblem section and seeing what happens, probably end up getting some actual reviews! I still enjoy you guys who come to my corner of ._

 _But until next time! See you later!_


	24. Chapter 3 Defense of Ide

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou_

 _Fun fact, for anyone who reads my notes here. I always update the story once the previous chapter hits either a hundred views… or three days have past. Sadly the later happened with the previous chapter, a rather important one that only got 59 views. I know it's selfish of me, but I do this for two reasons. One I am a little selfish, I'm allowed to be, and two I know that my story is confusing as hell if someone doesn't read the chapters in order. So that's why I wait until at least a hundred views are on each chapter, so that when the next chapter comes out people aren't like 'HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?' for something odd because they haven't seen the previous chapter, which probably explains why something is happening. Again with my ranting that idiots who post tiny stories get more views then my monster here arg!_

 _All I want is for people to see my stories!_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Gunter

Class: Great Knight

Skills: Elbow Room, Shelter, Luna

P.S: Forceful Partner

Inventory: Steel Lance, Steel Axe

Garon

Class: Nohrian King (Wyvern)

Skills: Nobility, Armored Blow, Warded Blow, Nohrian Trust

P.S: Frontline Royal

Inventory: Bölverk, Elixir, Hammer

Gilliam

Class: Lance Knight

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Wary Fighter

P.S: Smoker (Can use the 'Smoke' Command, sacrificing 2 hp for +2 skl and spd for a turn, can move after using 'Smoke'.)

Inventory: Steel Lance

Franz

Class: Lance Cavalier

Skills: Elbow Room, Shelter, Canto

P.S: None

Inventory: Iron Lance

Forde

Class: Sword Cavalier

Skills: Elbow Room, Shelter, Canto

P.S: Sleeper (Recover 6 hp every 2 turns)

Inventory: Steel Sword

Geoffery

Class: Silver Knight

Skills: Elbow Room, Shelter, Canto, Aegis, Defender

P.S: Loyalty (+2 str and skl when a royal unit is on the field)

Inventory: Brave Lance, Steel Bow

Chapter 3: Defense of Ide

 _BGM: Id [Hope] – Fire Emblem: Awakening_

Gunter rode his horse, cracking the reins so try and get it to go faster as he rode through the woods of the forlorn towards the border walls, and outside them Ide. "GUNTER!" Someone called as Gunter rode, never looking back as wind kicked up behind him. "I'm not stopping!" Gunter yelled back as he picked up speed, the sound of wings flapping behind him as the wind continued to grow in strength.

"I'm not going to stop you Gunter." The voice said as a wyvern flew above Gunter, who spared a moment to look up as he rode at breakneck speeds. Atop the wyvern was Garon already brandishing his axe. "I'm coming with you." Garon said as he flew alongside Gunter, who rode under him.

"Then hurry up!" Gunter called as he rode on, Garon flying after him as they made haste for Renvall and the border walls. At the speeds they were going it would take a matter of hours to reach their destination, but they weren't the only ones making haste.

Outside the border walls in Cheve, Shura, Rennac and three girls were fighting the Black Fang, a tank firing large arrows all around at the Black Fang as the thieves, and Rennac, fought Black Fang. "Wonder if we'll get to be heroes for this?" Arashi asked, ducking suddenly as a thrown axe flew over her hat. "Not likely." Shura said, pessimistically as Rennac stole something from a Black Fang archer before stabbing him in the neck. "I probably will, but you all will need to get out of here before hand." Rennac said as Arashi grumbled. "But I liked out hideout here…" She complained quietly as Chikyu rolled her eyes, Shanghai running around below their feet, tripping up Black Fang with her small lance before either an arrow or a knife found its way into their head. "Suck it up." Chikyu said as she back flipped out of the way of a spear wielding Black Fang, Shanghai coming from behind and stabbing the guy in the back with her lance.

In Serafew the Black Fang was pillaging at their leisure, using the absence of the Knights of Renvall to attack the towns under their protection. But not all the knights were away as a small group entered from the north of the town. Gilliam, a cigar in his mouth holding his lance as Franz rode atop his horse with his lance at the ready. Behind them was Forde, holding his sword as Geoffrey rode beside him, holding his lance.

"The Black Fang… reports say that so far these are the culprits of the mass kidnapping alongside the mystery man." Gilliam said as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth and tapped it, a little of the burnt paper and leaves falling out. "Then let's make haste." Geoffrey said as he started riding into battle, already on the offensive. "He's too serious…" Forde muttered in annoyance as Franz looked towards his older brother.

"Come on Forde, we have to help the town." Franz said, riding after Geoffrey in earnest as Forde sighed and shook his head. "His friend was one of the kidnapped Forde." Gilliam said as Forde raised an eyebrow and looked down at Gilliam from his horse. "Zihark was his sparring partner, and Orson's apprentice… his loss affected both of them, Orson more than your brother." Gilliam said as he grabbed a few more leaves and a new piece of paper from his pouch, making a new cigar and staring at it for a moment before realizing there was nothing around him to light it with. "Dam…" Gilliam muttered as Forde shook his head. "You really need to stop using those." Forde said as Gilliam huffed. "Your brother said the same." Gilliam said as Forde rode past him towards his brother and Geoffrey.

 _BGM: Duty (Ablaze) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Gilliam huffed as he watched the mounted knights assault the enemy out in the open. Looking around he looked for any Black Fang that were behind them. Brandishing his lance he stuck his cigar, unlit, in his mouth as he walked slowly towards one of the buildings.

Throwing the door open he surprised the man inside, who had a bag of jewelry and a knife to a woman crying in the corner of the building. Not wasting any time Gilliam took advantage of the Black Fang's distraction to charge at him, not letting him try to use his hostage as he ran his lance through the thief, the woman crying in fear as blood splattered over Gilliam's armor and lance as the Black Fang thief fell dead. "Calm down, you're safe now." Gilliam said quietly as he handed the bag the Black Fang man had been carrying to the woman. "Hide until everything passes over." Gilliam said the woman nodding with tears in her eyes as she ran for a closest as Gilliam exited the building.

Nearby Geoffrey, Franz and Forde we in the middle of a large group of Black Fang, most of them wielding knives, but there was a few axe wielders and archer among them. Gilliam noticed this and started to sneak around the group as the Black Fang and the Knights squared off.

One of the archers fired at Geoffrey, who moved out of the way of the arrow with his horse before swiftly pulling his bow off his back, nocking an arrow and firing back at the archer that had fired at him. But the archer was fast enough to roll out of the way and nock another arrow, firing at the center of Geoffrey's horse, nailing it in the side.

Geoffrey's horse panicked, rearing back in pain as Geoffrey quickly grabbed the reins, trying to keep control of his horse as Gilliam emerged from the shadows. Despite his heavy armor he had kept quiet enough that he hadn't been noticed, and ran his lance through the archer that had shot at Geoffrey, killing him as the fighter next to him round on him, quickly taking action as Gilliam pulled his lance out of the archer. But as the fighter tried to attack him an arrow flew into his chest, eliciting a scream of pain as the Black Fang finally engaged the Knights.

Forde was left to duel a thief wielding a knife. His sword having a longer reach from atop his horse, but the thief was jumping all around him, dodging his swings while tried to stab him, thankfully missing his attacks as Forde continued to duel with the thief.

Franz thankfully had an easier time dealing with the thieves and their knives thanks to his lance, managing to stab one in the chest as he tried to attack him. An arrow flew at him from afar, Franz ducking in time as it flew over his head, only for Geoffrey to retaliate with his own shot, quickly firing an arrow at the one who had attacked Franz, nailing him in the arm with his sudden shot, but the archer rolled away into cover to use a vulnerary and treat his wound.

Gilliam however handled his axe wielding attacker with ease, using his lance to knock the axe out of the fighter's hand while he was reeling back from being shot in the chest before running his lance through the fighter, killing him easily as Gilliam pulled his lance back out of the fighter.

But the Black Fang that had been pillaging houses soon came out again, returning the tide of battle into their favor as the four Knights were left circled, once again in a stalemate between them and the Black Fang.

 _BGM: Together We Ride – Metal Music Cover, Nate Wants to Battle_

But things quickly went back down south for the Black Fang as two more fighters entered from the east, having hurried quickly to save Ide, and running into Serafew along the way. Garon riding atop a wyvern and Gunther on his horse. "Why are we stopping!" Gunter yelled at Garon as he looked down from atop his wyvern. "Serafew is on the way to Ide, and it needs our help, we'll clear this place out quickly and be on our way." Garon proclaimed as he took off over the buildings.

"Fine Milord…" Gunter muttered as he rode into battle. The Black Fang were quickly confused when a wyvern rode overhead. "Is that Nichol?" Forde asked, thinking that the rider on the wyvern was one of the Knights commanders.

But a quick diving run prove him wrong as the wyvern flew down over the crowd, Bölverk swinging as Garon chopped an archer clean in half as Gilliam smirked. "No… the king himself has come to our aid." Gilliam said as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth, still slightly miffed that it wasn't lit.

"I will cut you down!" Someone yelled, the Black Fang confused once again as Gunter charged onto the battlefield that was the town square, running several Black Fang through with his lance in one charge and sending several more scrambling for cover as Garon flew down and Gunter joined the group in the square.

"Who here is the highest commanding officer of the Knights?" Garon asked, not recognizing any of the four knights in front of him as Gunter huffed. "That would be me sir, Gilliam. Geoffrey here is apparently stronger than me, and I can see why, being a former royal army man, but he's still new to the knights." Gilliam said as Garon nodded. "After we clear out this town, we are heading to Ide immediately, that is an order." Garon said as Gunter turned around and rode back into battle, already sending Black Fang flying as arrows bounced off his armor.

"Yes sir." Gilliam said as he pointed his lance towards the Black Fang. "You heard the king, let's get to work." Gilliam called as Garon rode his wyvern into battle again, the knights following him quickly.

With King Garon entering the field, Geoffrey had seemingly gained a strong will to fight, already hitting the Black Fang harder and with better precision as arrows flew into heads with sniper like accuracy. Alongside him, Gunter was plowing through the Black Fang, wanting to finish up and get to Ide as soon as possible.

The remainder of the battle lasted mere minutes until all of the Black Fang that were attacking were dead. Gunter already riding off towards Ide with Geoffrey, Franz and Forde on his tail, leaving Gilliam and Garon behind for a moment.

 _BGM: Dim Moonlight – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Gilliam." Garon said, the knight turning towards him as Garon landed. "Get on, we need to follow them." Garon said as Gilliam huffed, climbing onto the wyvern despite his heavy armor. "Why do you need to get to Ide in such a hurry?" Gilliam asked as they took off after Gunther and the other knights.

"It's Gunter's hometown, his family is there… it should be obvious." Garon said as he looked down, Gilliam looking over his shoulder off the wyvern as they looked down at Gunter, who had a steeled expression on his face as he rode at the forefront of the Knights, leading them towards Ide.

"After the recent kidnapping I can understand why he would be worried for his family." Gilliam said as Garon shook his head. "I know… but we need to hurry." Garon said as the wyvern they were riding shot after them, the group making its way swiftly to the village of Ide.

 _BGM: Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one! – Fie Emblem Awakening_

In the mountain village of Ide, the Black Fang was pillaging the town, bodies littering the streets as their sub commander had his fun with the villagers. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! I love a good bloodbath! You, rat! Bring that girl here!" The tall and bald man said, the leader of this Black Fang cell. The girl in question was about seven years old, and hanging onto her mother. "No! You leave my daughter alone!" The mother yelled as the bald man laughed, his ally grabbing the mother rather than the girl and throwing the girl to the floor. "No one talks to me that way! Just for that, I'll kill you first!" The bald man shouted as he readied his axe, his subordinate holding the woman down. "Run Mia!" The woman yelled as his daughter tried to get up.

"Someone grab the girl!" The bald man yelled as he got ready to kill the mother, but Mia was fast enough to get up and start running before anyone could grab her. "Dam it wench, you cost me some fresh blood." The bald man growled out as he held his axe over her head. "Kill me or her and you won't live to regret it." The woman said, the fear gone from her eyes as she resigned herself to her fate, knowing she at least bought time for her daughter to run.

Running towards the mountains Mia took a moment to hide and catch her breath, hearing the Black Fang approach she hid herself as best she could, praying that they wouldn't find her. 'Father… please hurry, we need you.' Mia thought as she closed her eyes and waited in hiding.

At the base of the mountain town, Gunter and his group had arrived, Gilliam getting off of Garon's wyvern as Garon retook to the air, but only just. "Holy…" Forde started before stopping himself, not wanting to swear in front of his little brother at the sight before them. "By the divine dragons…" Garon muttered as he looked at the bodies, the scene eerily reminiscent of the one he had seen when he had first encountered Nergal.

"Forde… I think I'm going to throw up…" Franz said quietly, trying to lean off his horse and grab his brother, who moved his horse closer to allow Franz a moment to hold him as Gilliam and Geoffrey both winced at the sight, despite being battle harden veterans, this was extremely cruel and messy.

But by far the most extreme reaction was from Gunter, who was staring in shock at his hometown covered in the blood of people he knew. And there wasn't a single survivor among the bodies as the Black Fang took notice of them. "WE HAVE KNIGHTS!" came a resounding shout as a thief ran to alert their leader of the knights and the Black Fang took up positions around the blood soaked town, ready for battle.

"I… am going TO KILL ALL OF THEM!" Gunter yelled as he grabbed his axe, ready to charge as the knights took up positons beside him, Garon at his side holding Bölverk. "We're with you Gunter." Garon said as Gunter was already charging into the town of Ide.

"Commander Hans!" A thief yelled as he ran up to the bald man who was trying to find a nice angle to kill the woman at. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP INTERUPTING MY MOMENT!" Hans yelled in anger as he pointed his axe at the thief. "This better be fucking good." Hans growled as the thief gulped audibly. "The knights of Renvall are here, and they have a wyvern rider with them, holding the axe of king Garon." The thief said, hoping not to get decapitated.

"Ha ha ha! The King of Nohr himself is here! He'll make an excellent corpse! Kill them all! That's an order! But right now, I want to savor this girl right here." Hans said, licking his lips as he held his axe close to the woman's face, who was cringing in pain as the cold steel stung against her face.

 _BGM: Assault (Galvanized) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Gunter was the first to attack, rushing forward with his axe at a knife wielding member of the Black Fang, cutting him down with anger in his eyes as he found himself quickly surrounded by fighters and archers.

But with his allies behind him, Gilliam was the second to the front surprisingly, running his lance through a sword wielding member of the Black Fang. Franz was quick to follow up, riding past Gilliam and stabbing an archer with his lance as Forde rode beside his brother, protecting him from a fighter using a hammer, cutting the fighter's hand off before decapitation him as an archer quickly found himself on the receiving end of Geoffrey's brave lance.

Garon meanwhile took to the air with his wyvern, flying above the Black Fang as the archers were kept busy by Gunter and the other troops. Making a diving run he flew down towards an archer taking aim at Gunter, who has grabbed a thief by his neck and was about to chop his neck with his axe, planting Bölverk in the archer's back he pulled it back out before he pulled up as Gunter was already on the move again, heading towards the town center as the Knights all fought behind him.

Forde was paired up with his younger brother, keeping him behind him as Forde led Franz around the field, the duo cutting down the Black Fang with relative ease as Geoffrey led their charge, constantly switching between his bow and his lance to take out his enemies.

Nearby Gilliam had been surrounded by three different fighters, all carrying hammers as Gilliam held a cigar in his mouth. "I'll give you lot one chance to run before I kick your asses back to hell." Gilliam said, the cigar moving in his mouth as he spoke, the fighters laughing as they advanced on him. "You asked for it." Gilliam muttered, grabbing his cigar out of his mouth with his hand, sadly unlit as he threw it up in the air, the fighters all looking up for a moment to follow the thrown cigar.

Only for Gilliam to run through one of them with his lance, impaling the fighter on the end of his lance before flinging his corpse into another fighter, knocking him down as the third one came to his sense and ran at him, only for Gilliam to pick up one of the dropped hammers and swing it at the fighter, nailing him in the face as smacking teeth out of his mouth, killing him from the impact as Gilliam dropped the hammer and held his hand out, his cigar falling into it as he looked around, see a small smoldering ruin of one of the houses and using it to light his cigar before pulling it back in his mouth. "I warned ya." Gilliam said as the second fighter threw the first fighter's corpse off him, grabbing his hammer and charging at Gilliam's exposed back, only for the knight to spin around and use the sharp ends of his lance to cleave the fighter clean in half, his top and bottom halves sliding off each other slowly as the fighter fell into a heap, Gilliam paying no head as he walked back into the battlefield.

 _BGM: You of the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

Gunter and Garon were the only ones to arrive at the town square, where a small group of Black Fang were ready to fight them as one held down the woman with blue hair, Hans standing above her smirking as he looked at Gunter and Garon. "Well if it isn't the king of Nohr, the big man, come to see me! I feel honored to be the one to kill you!" Hans shouted and laughed as Gunter stared at the woman that was being held down. "Fiora!" Gunter yelled as Hans looked down at the blue haired woman being held down by his second in command.

"This wench is your wife is she? Well that just makes it ALL THE SWEETER!" Hans yelled enthusiastically as he finally brought the axe down.

Silence reigned for a moment, all except for Hans' inhuman laughter as Fiora's head rolled, blood splattering all over the ground where Hands was standing as his second let go of the corpse. Gunter was left staring atop his horse as Garon glared at Hans. "Fiora…" Gunter said quietly in shock, he had come all this way to save her, just to see her cut down in front of him.

Hans kept laughing as Garon looked at Gunter and then at Bölverk in his hands, flying next to Gunter he tapped the shell shocked knight on the shoulder, quickly switching the axe in Gunter's hand for Bölverk, Gunter gripping the axe with all his might as soon as it was in his hands. "Give them hell." Garon said, knowing just what was about to happen, taking off as Hans finally stopped laughing, seeing Garon take off. "HEY! COME BACK HERE COWARD! I HAVEN'T KILL YOU YET!" Hans yelled, pissed that his 'prey' was flying away.

Gunter, still silence looked down at Bölverk in his hands, gripping it tightly as he looked back up. "I'm going to kill you." Gunter started as he got off his horse, his lance falling off his back as he started walking forward, his heavy armor clanking as he held Bölverk tight in his grip. "What war? Is the Knight in shining armor going to avenge his wife! NOT HAPPENING!" Hans laughed as he pointed at Gunter. "GET HIM!" Hans commanded.

A fighter charged at him, but Gunter paid no head, sidestepping the change and swing Bölverk swiftly, the blessed axe carving clean through the fighter, splitting him in half as he fell dead behind Gunter, who continued his walk towards Hans. The other Black Fang staring in shock at how easily the man had been cut down. "GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!" Hans yelled.

Two thieves ran at him at once, only for Gunter to block both their sword swings with Bolverk's long handle, knocking their swords away before decapitating them with ease, their corpses falling to the ground as Gunter continued walking towards Hans, unstoppable in his silent rage.

Arrows flew at him, but just bounced off his armor as Gunter walked past the archers, taking once moment to spare a glance at them before holding Bölverk out and throwing it, the blessed axe, fueled by his rage spinning like a boomerang and coming back to him axe cleaving one of the archers in half, only to throw it at the other, doing the same and leaving Hans and his second alone against him.

"Dammit… can't die here, hold him off." Hans said, making a run for it as his second, an assassin thief held two knives in front of him, ready to hold Gunter off so that Hans could escape.

Gunter ran at him, swinging Bölverk quickly, only for the assassin to disappear for a moment and reappear behind Gunter, ready to stab him in the back, only for Gunter to spin around, swinging Bölverk in rage as the assassin reappeared behind him again.

The assassin suddenly spun appeared to split into three copies for a moment, spinning his knives around before disappearing. Reappearing above Gunter ready to assassinate him with lethal precision.

Only for Gunter to spin around and grab the guy by the neck, causing him to drop his knifes and scramble to get Gunter's hand off his throat. "You've already claimed my wife…" Gunter started, the assassin silent as Gunter growled at him. "NOW WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Gunter yelled at him, the assassin remaining silent but his eyes looking towards an alleyway heading towards the mountains.

Gunter noticed this and dropped the assassin, who tried to scramble for his knives, only to get Bölverk implanted in his back, blood splattering everywhere as Gunter started running towards the mountains, leaving Bölverk behind as Garon finally flew back into the town square, landing and getting off his wyvern as he walked over to Bölverk and grabbed it from the corpse.

Walking over to the headless corpse of Fiora, Garon kneeled down and held his head. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you… as soon as we heard of the attack we came as fast as we could… we just weren't fast enough." Garon apologized as he looked at the horrific sight around him. "I'll make sure you get a proper burial, along with everyone in this town… I'm just sorry I couldn't do more!" Garon shouted, slamming his fist into the ground, cracking it slightly in anger. He was the king of Nohr, and he devoted himself to his kingdom and its people, and here he had failed to save anyone… almost anyone.

 _BGM: Id (Sorrow) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Gunter ran into the mountain pass, stopped just inside as he started yelling. "MIA! Where are you!" Gunter called, hoping that his daughter was safe. Mia, still in her hiding spot looked out, not seeing the men who had been looking for her, but rather a familiar figure clad in black armor. Her father, Gunter.

"Daddy!" Mia called, running out of her hiding spot as Gunter spun around, seeing the young girl running towards her. "Mia!" Gunter yelled, running towards his daughter and embracing her as he cried. "I thought I lost you…" Gunter muttered as he held his daughter's head, rubbing the back of it as he cried slightly. "Is mommy ok?" Mia asked, wanting to know what had happened to her mother after she had escaped.

"Mommy's gone now… she's in a better place… But I'm here now Mia, I'll always be here." Gunter said, still crying as Mia caught what he meant, she was a sharp girl for her age as tears started welling up in her eyes as well. They held each other for a little while before Gunter picked up his daughter, carrying her easily despite her being seven years old. Walking back towards the ruins of Ide she kept crying into his armor, Gunter letting her cry as they walked back into town.

In the town center Garon had already managed to bury Fiora's body, having used Bölverk like a glorified shovel to dig a grave out of the dirt, and marking the site of her body with a large stone. Behind him the knights of Renvall were lined up, all of them silent as Gunter walked back into the town square.

"Gunter…" Garon started as Gunter looked down at the makeshift grave. "Thank you." Gunter said, knowing what Garon had done as both of them looked down at the grave, Mia still crying into Gunter's shoulder. "What will you do now?" Garon asked as Gunter looked at him and then back at the grave. "I lost everything… Ide is gone, my wife… is gone, all I have left is Mia." Gunter said as Garon looked down in sorrow.

"I thank you for helping my milord… I know it's all you could have done." Gunter said, not mad at Garon, but thankful for his help as Garon looked up. "I'm sorry for calling you to Windmire, if I hadn't you might have been here to stop this." Garon said as Gunter shook his head. "It's alright… I would have died without your help, and the help of the knights… but that brings me to my question… What do you want me to do." Gunter asked as Garon looked up and sighed.

"Originally I was going to have Celsius as the general in charge of keeping the children in the fortress safe… but you don't have anything left, and I can't just leave you here… So instead of offering you Celsius's position as my general… I offer you the chance to be the one who helps the children, who defends them. You and your daughter would be safe, and you would have help keeping her safe." Garon said as Gunter nodded.

"I accept… I'll keep them safe." Gunter said as Garon smiled. "Then we have one final stop to make." Garon said as Gunter nodded. "The Northern Fortress." Gunter said, Garon nodding as he turned to the knights. "All of you, return to Renvall and get the children ready, soon it will be time for them to leave for the fortress." Garon commanded. "Yes sir." The knights chanted, except Gilliam, who kept silently smoking.

"Shall we ride Gunter." Garon said as he held his hand out to Gunter. "Let's." Gunter replied, holding his free hand out to Garon, the two men shaking hands in agreement.

Miles away at the Northern Fortress, a final fight was about to being to liberate it. Celsius' charge.

 _AN: MY GOD THE TEARS! I CAN'T STOP THEM! This… This was sad. But one more thing comes to light… in canon, Puppet Garon and his army slaughtered everyone in Gunter's hometown, except Gunter, here Hans, a member of the Black fang, did it, but anyone who played Fates knows who this bastard is, we'll see him later. Then there is Cheve, the ignored town, we'll see the battle that happened there during the Great Thieves arc, don't you worry… I know that I ranted about it earlier how I normally try to post chapters after they have enough views, trust me I don't want to hold chapters hostage, but I want people to read what I write rather than just going, read first chapter, read last chapter, ignore everything else. I know it's selfish, but considering how much of a peeve it is to me that like I said, people who write tiny stories in harry potter or something extremely popular, get everything, while those who pour their hearts into something like this! Get shunned and not even noticed. It's… sad. Here I am, writing a monster of a story, something that probably will reach at least 500,000 words, given each twenty chapters is at least 100,000 and this story is going to be longer than that… I'm sad that only a few dozen people ever read it. None of you are probably reading this note here at the bottom but, consider it a selfish wish, and request that I ask anyone who does. Share this with your friends, share it with someone, please. I don't want to go down on this site as someone who poured their heart into an epic saga, only to have no one ever read it._

 _So with these final parting words for this chapter, I bid all of you a goodnight, I'll see all of you soon, and please, leave a review, I would very much appreciate it, not matter how bad it is._


	25. Endgame: Celsius' Charge

_AN: I don't own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _This chapter isn't anything to special. Basically it's a Nohr version of 'Geoffrey's Charge' from Radiant Dawn, though it does have a bit more story behind it beyond 'beat up a bunch of people.'_

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Celsius

Class: Vanguard

Skills: Strong Riposte, Sol, Razor Wind

P.S: Frozen Hero

Inventory: Siegfried, Celsius' Sword, Alondite

Tirado

Class: Sword General

Skills: Defense +2, Natural Cover, Seal Defense

P.S: Hero's Legacy

Inventory: Zonta's Blade, Blessed Lance

Nichol

Class: Wyvern Lord

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge, Miracle, Canto

P.S: Survivor

Inventory: Killer Axe, Hand Axe, Iron Lance, Wolf Berg

Seth

Class: Lance Paladin

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter, Canto

P.S: Loyalty

Inventory: Silver Lance

Orson

Class: Sword Paladin

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter, Canto

P.S: Unbreakable Bond (Units with A support with this unit gain +2 to all stats)

Inventory: Silver Sword

Duessel  
Class: Great Knight

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter, Luna, Canto

P.S: Strengthtaker

Inventory: Silver Axe, Silver Lance

Selena

Class: Dark Knight

Skills: Anathema, Malefic Aura, Seal Magic, Canto

P.S: Loyalty

Inventory: Lightning, Elfire, Levin Sword

Kyle

Class: Lance Cavalier

Skills: Shelter, Outdoor Fighter, Canto

P.S: Smart Guy (+15 hit & avoid when holding weapon advantage.)

Inventory: Steel Lance

Cormag

Class: Wyvern Rider

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge

P.S: Hot Blooded (+2 Atk, Spd & Lck, -1 Def, Res & Skl)

Inventory: Steel Axe, Hammer

Glen

Class: Wyvern Rider

Skills: Strength +2, Lunge

P.S: Calm Minded (+2 Def, Res & Skl, -1 Atk, Spd, & Lck)

Inventory: Steel Axe, Bone Axe

Endgame: Celsius' Charge

 _BGM: A Test of Will – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

North of Windmire a large group was gathered. The Knights of Renvall all gathered, alongside their leadership, to take the Northern Fortress. This fortress had been abandoned years ago, and had been taken over by bandits, but now it was time to take it back.

Standing on a hillside that was overlooking the front of the Northern Fortress, Celsius stood, the scarf of her mentor waving in the wind behind her, Siegfried on her left hip in its sheath, her personal sword on her right hip, and Alondite on her back. Her scarred arm viewable to the world as she looked over the fortress they were to assault. "Celsius." Someone called, Celsius turning her head around to look behind her and smiling at who was coming up behind her. "Orson. How have you been?" Celsius asked happily as Orson gave a sad smile. "I've been… alright I guess. Monica has been helping me stay on my feet after my apprentice got kidnapped…" Orson said with a small cringe in his voice as Celsius sighed.

"I'm sorry Orson… what was your apprentice like?" Celsius asked as Orson smiled. "He was a kind boy. I think he would have made a great knight, hopefully one day I'll find him again." Orson said with a soft smile as Celsius nodded. "Cheer up, we'll find him, we'll find all of them." Celsius said, chipper as ever as Orson chuckled a little bit. "I hope so Celsius, I hope so. By the way, Tirado and Nichol wanted to see you before we began the attack." Orson said as Celsius nodded. "Alright." Celsius said, turning around and walking past Orson, the short girl managing to put her hand on his shoulder and pat it. "Take care Orson." Celsius said with a smile as Orson nodded before turning to look out over the fortress himself.

Nearby Duessel and Selena were talking, more like Duessel was trying to get Selena to listen to him. "Selena, why don't you sit this one out. If anything happened to you…" Duessel started as he looked down at Selena's belly, which was slightly distended as Selena smacked him. "Eyes up here Duessel, and I'll be fine, I'm not going to be directly engaging anyone." Selena said as Duessel rubbed his face. "I know that, but I don't want to risk anything." Duessel said as Selena sighed. "Get a room you two." Someone said, Selena and Duessel looking over from their position at Kyle, who was sharpening his lance as he sat on a tree stump. "Kyle… leave." Duessel said, glaring at the cavalier, who sighed and got up, walking away from the two lieutenants. "He's dutiful, but he needs to learn when not to open his mouth." Duessel muttered as Selena rolled her eyes. "Sounds like someone I know all too well." Selena mumbled.

A little bit away from them, Seth was addressing the troops, Cormag and Glen among them as Seth spoke with calm authority. "Men, and women, we are about to assault a massive bandit encampment, so I've been tasked to make sure you all understand how this is going to go down, understand?" Seth asked calmly. "Yes sir!" came the resounding response, Cormag remaining silent as Glen nodded.

"Wyvern corps are to come in from the skies. Watch out for any archers. Reports say that there are no magic users among the bandits, but don't let your guard down. There could still be some surprises we don't know about." Seth said as the wyvern riders of the knights all shared a look between each other. "You hear him Cormag, don't go charging in like you usually do." Glen said as Cormag grumbled. "It would get rid of the archers a lot faster that's for dam sure." Cormag said as Glen sighed.

"The Calvary is to back up the main knights, once we've assaulted the main gates you are to come from behind and help us clear them out. The reinforcements will likely send them into a panic. Aside from that, these bandits are known to be disorganized, so they will likely focus on what's in front of them rather than a single unit, so if you get the chance, try to team up with a partner and take them down together, remember the stances." Seth instructed as he focused on Cormag and Glen.

"I know it's a little late for any more information, but I want one last review. What are the two stances of battling with a partner?" Seth said, Cormag ignoring him as Glen looked up. "Attack stance and guard stance. In attack stance both partners take an attack, while in guard stance the support unit blocks attacks made on the lead unit and gives the lead unit support." Glen said as Seth nodded. "Nice to see that someone has been paying attention in training. The attack will begin shortly, so get ready." Seth said as the men saluted, aside from Cormag who was still ignoring Seth.

Inside the sole tent in the area, set up for a quick meeting, Tirado and Nichol were going over a map they had been given, showing the layout of the fortress. Celsius entered as they were observing the map, Tirado looking up as Nichol started talking. "About dam time, what were you doing general." Nichol snarked as Celsius sighed. "I was observing the fort, I didn't see anyone from my position but that could be because of how far away we are." Celsius said as Nichol huffed. "Quiet Nichol, she has the right to do that. She does have a rank on us after all." Tirado said as Nichol crossed his arms. "Not like I would ever actually use it. So, what have we got here." Celsius said, looking at the map… upside down.

"The plan was for the stronger knights to go in first, and then have the cavalry follow up behind us. Nichol would lead the wyvern riders from the skies, as usual. A simple sweep operation. Putting her hand on her chin Celsius nodded. "I understand, that sounds like a good plan… it's just…" Celsius started as Nichol and Tirado looked up from the map at her. "What Celsius?" Tirado asked. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I know the report said there wasn't any magic users, but I can't help but feel a rather dark presence from the fort." Celsius said as Nichol raised an eyebrow. "What kind?" He asked.

"Not unlike…" Celsius started before looking behind her at the tent entrance to make sure no one was listening. "The Faceless." Celsius whispered. "Why would there be any of those monsters here? Wasn't all the research on them destroyed?" Tirado asked. "It was, and I hope I'm just being paranoid. But you can never be to sure." Celsius said as Tirado nodded. "I'll make sure to bring my blessed lance, just in case, alright Celsius?" Tirado suggested as Celsius nodded. "Alright Tirado, just don't die out there." Celsius said. "If all goes well, we'll have the fort back with no casualties." Nichol said as Tirado rolled up the map of the fort. "Gather the knights, we're starting now." Tirado said as Nichol left, Celsius leaving the tent alongside Tirado.

 _BGM: Darkness Eternal – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Deep inside the fort, a callous man sat on his makeshift throne. Half his face was covered by an ornate gold mask, a decorative horn sprouting out of the mask as well as the man's unkempt locks spilled past his neck and onto his shoulders. His robes were finely dusted and a purple gem sat in a golden ornament on his chest. The man was Iago, a bandit sorcerer of great power, having been exiled from Nohr after his dark experiments had been discovered.

Sitting on his makeshift throne Iago heard the door to his chamber open. "Who dares to disturb me at this time?" Iago asked, his voice a slight growl with barely unearthly tones lying beneath it. The bandit who had entered was wearing a purple headband, a gold earring in his right ear and a goatee on his chin. His clothing was rather torn but well cared for, but a quiver of arrows and a sword sat on his back. "Uhai… what do you want?" Iago asked, glaring at his… tentative ally.

"I spotted a large group near the north of the fort, they are heavily armed and are preparing to attack." Uhai said, his voice rugged and rough. "Well then, take the men and kill them Uhai. You owe me remember?" Iago said, growling as Uhai nodded. "I thought you should know… I spotted a woman on the hillside. Her description matched that of General Celsius." Uhai said, but his voice showed he didn't want to as Iago raised his head. "Is that so? Well then that changes things… hold them off Uhai, I'll need to prepare for combat." Iago said as Uhai growled. "You plan on using us as meat shields!" Uhai shouted at Iago. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me Uhai! I could kill you with a mere thought! Now do your dam job and stall them!" Iago yelled at him, dark magic glowing in his hand as Uhai backed down.

"It will be done…" Uhai said, glaring at Iago as he left. "Little does he know I've left a little surprise in everyone… a pit I was unable to infect him, his faceless would have been so strong." Iago muttered as he stood up and walked towards a wall, opening it up with a candle lever and walking inside the hidden passageway to get his tools of destruction.

 _BGM: Uncharted Fates – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

On the hillside, Celsius stood with Tirado at her side, Seth and Orson ready on their mounts as Duessel and Selena sat ready on their mounts as well. "So… here we go." Tirado said as he pulled his sword out of his sheath. Celsius nodded as she pulled Alondite out of its sheath. "Then let's do this." Celsius proclaimed as the gates to the fort opened, bandits pouring out as a man on a horse rode out onto the battlefield alongside the bandits.

"General Celsius! I parley with you!" The man called. "Parley? Isn't that pirates?" Celsius asked as Tirado shrugged. "It could be a trap." Seth said as Celsius shook her head. "No, he calls for negotiations, it shows he's got some form of decency, I'll meet with him." Celsius said as she ran down from the hill towards the mounted man, who raised his hand. "Do not advance." The man commanded the bandits as Tirado looked them over. "This isn't right… the reports said these bandits were disorganized." Tirado muttered as Orson shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it; we just have to get ready." Orson said, pulling his sword out of its sheath.

Celsius and the man stood ten feet away from each other, Celsius with Alondite in hand and Uhai holding his bow. "So… what do you want bandit?" Celsius asked as the man spoke. "My name is Uhai, I am the sub commander of these bandits under 'lord' Iago." Uhai said, the disdain in his voice audible as Celsius raised an eyebrow. "He wishes us to fight you… and I owe him, so I must fight your forces." Uhai said as Celsius spoke. "So, you asked for a parley? To say that you were fighting us?" Celsius asked, slightly confused as Uhai nodded. "Yes, I know it sounds stupid, but for as dishonorable as Iago is, I will not fight dishonorably. So now we will fight, feel free to bring your whole army." Uhai said as he rode back towards the fort gate to stand guard.

Celsius stood still as the bandits took up positions around the rocky terrain in front of the fort, their numbers large as Tirado and the others came down to join her. "Bring in the cavalry, but tell Nichol to stay behind, he'll be going in after we finish here." Celsius said without missing a beat. "Ok…" Seth said as Tirado took up his position next to Celsius, the others forming up behind her as Seth went to get the cavalry. "They don't seem like normal bandits." Tirado said as Celsius sighed. "That bit was obvious… but their leader, he's much different, he's got honor… I hope I get to fight him myself." Celsius said as Seth returned the cavalry behind him as they all got into position. "So how are we going to do this?" Seth asked as the cavalry all got ready to charge.

"Same plan as before, we go in first, followed by the cavalry." Celsius said as the Knights got ready. "Alright… let's do this!" Orson called as he pointed his sword forward.

 _BGM: Battle Of Pride – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Orson was the first to move, riding towards a warrior who had a silver axe. Swinging quickly, he charged past the warrior, nicking the warrior's side and drawing blood as he turned around for another charge. But the warrior was ready as he sidestepped Orson's second attack before retaliating with his axe, only for Orson to get his horse to jump out of the way.

Seth went a different direction, going after a hero who was wielding a brave sword. Riding towards the hero he made an attempt to stab him, making a clean stab at the hero's armored chest. The hero flinched but retaliated, swinging his brave sword at Seth once, who blocked the first strike with his lance, before pulling back and trying to stab at Seth's horse, but like with Orson, Seth pulled back to avoid getting hit by the dangerous weapon.

Selena paired up with Duessel, following him as he rode towards a bandit who was wielding a lance, a halberdier. Swinging at the bandit with his axe the bandit rolled out of the way, only to take a stab at Duessel's horse with his lance, the silver lance managing to poke through the heavy armor of Duessel's horse and making it bleed. But years of training kept the horse from panicking as Duessel tried for another attack, taking a swing at the halberdier's head, which the halberdier dodged.

Tirado was the next to move, running towards a different halberdier. Taking a swing with his sword the Halberdier brought up his shield to block, only for it to be flung away from him as he was knocked back. But the bandit recovered and went for his own attack, stabbing at Tirado with his horseslayer, which bounced off of Tirado's heavy armor. Making another swing in retaliation Tirado tried to take off the halberdier's head, but he was quick enough to dodge that he only got nicked in the side, which still hurt like hell.

Celsius then took her turn, following up on Tirado's attack with Alondite, running after him and taking her own swing at the Halberdier, making a large gash in his armor as Tirado followed up on her. "Face me now!" Tirado called, making a heavy swing that the halberdier wasn't able to avoid, sending him flying with blood pouring from his chest, dead.

Kyle was the first of the cavalry to ride forward, riding towards Seth to help him in his own fight. Taking his own stab at the hero, the fast moving and hardened bandit dodged, only for Seth to quickly follow up with a stab to the chest, denting the plate mail that the hero was landing and causing him to cough up blood. Angry the hero got back up, sheathing his sword and pulling his throwing axe off his back, tossing it at Kyle and managing to hit him square in the chest, knocking him off his horse and onto the ground with a fair dent in his armor. "Stand back Kyle, he's strong." Seth called as Kyle got back up and climbed back on his horse. "All due respect sir, you said it yourself, it's better to fight together." Kyle wheezed. "Indeed, then stay behind me." Seth commanded as Kyle paired up with him.

The rest of the cavalry moved forward, not making much progress towards any enemies as the bandits took their own moves. The warrior fighting Orson took a powerful swing at him, But Orson dodged the lumbering brute easily, taking his own swing at him with his silver sword again, this time landing a clean swing on the warrior's bare chest, drawing lots of blood as the warrior keeled over, quickly bleeding out and breathing heavily as Orson made his second strike, stabbing the warrior in the head before pulling his sword out and letting the warrior fall over, dead.

The hero, having thrown his axe took his sword out again, and instead of going for Seth and Kyle he ran past them towards one of the cavalrymen, who was wielding an axe. Attacking quickly, he took a vertical swing at the man's horse, drawing blood and causing it to panic, only to follow up with killing the horse, the cavalryman falling off his dead horse but getting back up and running at the hero, swinging his axe. The hero back flipped out of the way, only to follow up with running at the axe fighter, taking a quickly slash that dented his armor hard, and then finishing off with a stab to the chest, killing the axe fighter as the hero picked up the man's axe.

"We got a man down!" Someone called. "Form your ranks and pair up! Don't let anyone else fall!" Tirado called, the cavalry quickly scrambling to pair up with each other to avoid any more casualties. Nearby the halberdier that was fighting Duessel decided it would be a smarter choice to fight Tirado, running towards the sword wielding general with his silver lance. Making a fast stab at Tirado the sword general took the hit with his heavy armor, which was much stronger than Duessel's before retaliating with his sword, swinging downward at the halberdier, intent on cutting him clean in half. The halberdier was quick enough to bring up his shield, which blocked most of the blow but sent shockwaves down his arm, shattering a few bones from the sheer force as Celsius followed up on Tirado's attack. "Hey watch me!" Celsius called, jumping at the halberdier, who quickly turned towards Celsius and tried to bring up his shield again, only for Celsius to land and swing under his shield, cutting the man's legs and causing him to fall over as Tirado finished him off with a stab to the chest.

The rest of the bandits took this time to move, adventurers and rouges moving towards the soldiers as other heroes and warriors moved forward, alongside a single berserker who had a killer axe. Uhai however, remained in front of the gate watching the battle with wary eyes. 'This isn't going well. We've already lost four men to their one, and they can easily tear us apart. I need go back on a debt but Iago is just too much for me, the bastard.' Uhai thought in his head as he focused on Celsius.

At this time a group of wyvern riders came in from the east, led by Nichol as Cormag and Glen backed him up. "Alright men. Our turn." Nichol said as he joined the fight. "Great, let's do this." Cormag said. "Don't rush ahead Cormag." Glen said, trying to reel in his brother before he did something stupid.

Seth and Kyle moved towards the hero to avenge their comrade, the weakened fighter easily taken out with a stab to the chest by Seth as Kyle looked down at the body of the cavalryman and cringed. "It was our duty to keep them safe, they were our backup but now they are the targets rather than us." Kyle said as Seth nodded. "Then we'll need to keep the rest safe. No move allies will be lost today." Seth proclaimed as he moved back towards his previous position with Kyle, several cavalrymen following up behind them, just far enough that they wouldn't be in the line of fire, but able to assist if needed.

Duessel stood his ground, not wanting to go any further for fear of Selena getting injured, several cavalrymen pulling up to their position as Orson moved forward to make an attack on an out of position hero wielding an axe. Swinging his sword at the hero he got a clean hit on the hero's armor, denting it heavily as the hero recovered before running at Orson with his axe. Trying to make a swing at him he nicked the side of Orson's horse, denting the armor on it as Orson took prepared his second swing his horse rearing back in a whiny. "Fall so that others will live!" Orson called before rushing at the hero, running him right through on his sword as Orson flung the corpse of the hero off his silver sword with ease before back up a little bit to defend, several other cavalrymen moving towards him to back him up.

Cormag took this time to make his own assault on a halberdier who had a guard naginata, swinging axe down hard on the halberdier, who held his shield up and used his guard naginata in combination with his shield to lessen the blow but he still cringed as Cormag pulled back. Getting out of his defensive stance the halberdier tried to strike at Cormag with his weak lance, but Cormag flew out of his range before growling at the man. "Just die already!" Cormag shouted as he flew down at the man again, swinging even harder as the halberdier brought up his shield and naginata again to block. The critical strike shattered his shield, leaving the man with just his naginata, but alive as Cormag pulled back, angry as Glen flew after him.

"Watch yourself Cormag, that man has a guard naginata. It's an extremely defensive weapon that can double as a shield." Glen chided Cormag. "Well then how do we deal with it!" Cormag yelled as Nichol flew past both of them. "Watch and learn kids." Nichol said, holding Wolf Berg, his prize from the war with Walhart, as he flew at the Halberdier. Taking a fast swing at the injured lance man he forced the man to tank the first hit with his naginata, only to pull back and strike again, this time planting his axe between the man's head, killing him finally and picking up the guard naginata. "This could be useful…" Nichol muttered as he strapped it to his back… alongside the other four weapons he had.

"Showoff…" Cormag muttered as Glen shook his head. "He was just showing you how to deal with someone using a guard naginata, they aren't easy foes to beat." Glen said as Cormag groaned in annoyance. "Nichol and the other riders are within archer range." Celsius noted from her position next to Tirado. "Then let's take them out." Tirado said as he ran towards an adventurer who was getting ready to line up a shot on Nichol. Surprised the adventurer didn't have time to pull away as Tirado slashed him across the chest, drawing lots of blood and sending the man into a spiral before he landed on the ground, dead.

Following Tirado's example Celsius ran up towards another archer, swinging Alondite in a downward slash, sending a razor wind at the adventurer who was about to aim at Cormag, hitting him in the side, but not killing him as his attention was drawn towards Celsius. Taking aim at her, the adventurer fired his arrow at her instead, but Celsius blocked it with her sword before sending another razor wind at him, but this time he rolled out of the way to avoid getting cut by the attack.

This time the enemy bandits advanced, the adventurer fighting Celsius taking another shot at her, which she easily deflected before sending two razor winds at him, the adventurer rolling out of the way of both of them as the heroes and warriors drew closer to the front lines the berserker splitting off from the group and heading towards the east side where Nichol and the wyvern riders were.

Still watching the battle go on Uhai noticed Celsius' attack. 'So the girl can attack at range with her swords? Impressive.' Uhai thought, still holding his position as the battle continued.

Going first, Celsius charged at the adventurer, who tried to shoot at her, but she closed the gap between them quickly, running her sword through him easily before Tirado followed her to keep her backed up.

Seth and Kyle moved forward again, Seth charging at a hero with a wyrmslayer, a sword designed to slay wyverns with ease. But the sword was relatively ineffective against anything else, like a paladin such as Seth. The hero's armor however saved his life as he was pushed back by Seth and coughed up a bit of blood. Moving to attack himself he ran at Seth before swing, only for Seth to be pushed out of the way by Kyle, who blocked the wyrmslayer with his lance. "I'm on guard." Kyle proclaimed as Seth nodded, his horse rearing back as Seth held his lance high. "For Nohr!" Seth called as he charged at the hero, running his lance through the hero with ease.

Nichol moved next, flying towards Tirado and landed next to him for a moment. "Well isn't this a surprise, seeing you on the front lines." Nichol snarked as Tirado rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Nichol, we've got a battle to win." Tirado said as Nichol smirked. "Very well then." Nichol said as he took his position beside Tirado, still mounted on his wyvern.

Cormag paired up with Glen, and with Glen in the lead he flew towards an adventurer in the backlines of the bandit forces. Swinging his axe quickly he cut the adventurer's head off before flying back out of range with Cormag, who stuck with his brother to because he didn't want to do anything stupid.

Orson moved next, riding towards Celsius, Tirado and Nichol, joining up with them as his group of cavalrymen joined with the group that had been following Tirado and Celsius. Nodding to Tirado he took op a position beside him as they backed up Celsius, who was watching the enemy carefully.

Duessel and Selena finally moved up, taking up a position behind Tirado, Orson and Nichol as their cavalrymen joined with the others. At this point the bandits moved forward again, finally close enough to assault the front line.

The berserker was the first one there, taking a swing at Celsius that thankfully missed as she back flipped out of the way. Celsius followed up by running at the berserker with Alondite, trying to run her sword through his exposed chest... Only for it to draw a little bit of blood as the Berserker laughed and took a second swing at Celsius. "Stand tall." Tirado called, pushing Celsius out of the way and blocking the hit with his armor as Celsius nodded. "I'm on it!" Celsius called, Alondite glowing yellow with Sol's might. "You're going down!" Celsius called as she tossed Alondite in the air, jumping up and grabbing it before bringing the full force of the meteor style move down on the berserker's head.

While it did kill the berserker it only spilt his head open and not the rest of him, leaving his corpse to fall to the floor as the rest of the bandits moved in. A halberdier made a move on Orson, moving to try and stab his horse, and succeeding as his lance pierced the armor on his horse. But the horse didn't panic thankfully due to how little blood was drawn, allowing Orson to keep it under control as he slashed at the halberdier, smashing his sword against his lance, and cutting the wooden rod of the lance in half before running his sword through the halberdier's face.

An adventurer however decided to try and take a potshot at Nichol, who managed to fly out of the way as he held Wolf Berg high. "Let's see what this thing can do…" Nichol muttered as he flew the twisted looking axe, the red metal weapon flying through the air and into the adventurer's front, killing him as blood poured out of him. Throwing his arm out Wolf berg came out of the corpse of the adventurer, flying back into Nichol's hand as he smirked. "Well dam…" Nichol said with a small smirk.

"That's quite the axe." Selena commented, having seen what Nichol did as Duessel looked at his silver axe and stared at in before sighing. "I know I have magic weapons… but I can't use them." Duessel said, slightly annoyed by their commander's better equipment. "Don't worry Duessel, we'll have a smithy make you your own axe later." Selena said, trying to cheer him up as Duessel shook his head. "Just wishful thinking." Duessel muttered.

The next warrior advanced on Celsius, pulling out his bow to shoot at her. Taking quick aim and pulling back the bowstring with two fingers he fired his arrow at her, missing as she rolled out of the way and swung her sword horizontally, sending a razor wind at him that hit his bow, cutting it in half as Celsius stood back up and sent a vertical razor wing at him, which the warrior brought up his axe to block.

A second warrior didn't make the same mistake, running at Celsius with his axe with the first warrior backing him up. Swinging fast and powerfully Celsius rolled out of the way of the first axe swing, and blocked the second thankfully. Getting back up Celsius was quick to retort, slamming her sword into the warrior's chest as Tirado came up from behind her to follow up. Swinging backward he cut into the warrior's head killing him as Celsius pulled her sword out of him.

Finally, they all finished their movements, leaving Celsius the main force to start clearing the way toward Uhai. Seth and Kyle managed to move up to everyone, joining with the main force as from the east, Cormag and Glen swooped in and attacked an adventurer, killing their final archer besides Uhai himself.

Tirado pushed forward towards the warrior a little bit in front of Celsius, attacking him with his sword and planting it between his eyes before pulling it back out easily. Nichol was the next to move once more as he flew at a hero, pulling the guard naginata off his back in place of Wolf Berg to attack with. Taking a swing at the hero with the guard naginata he struck him, the hero flinching a little bit before retaliating, only for Nichol to block his swing with the guard naginata easily, Tirado however, choose to follow up on Nichol, stabbing the Hero in the chest and killing him easily as Nichol glared at him. "I was handling him." Nichol complained.

"Deal with it later." Tirado said, annoyed as Orson moved up again, taking a swing at a warrior and managing to knock him off balance before he retaliated, forcing Orson to back off as a cry came from the cavalry. "Enough waiting around! It's our turn!" A horseman said, riding up next to Orson and swinging at the warrior with his sword, the warrior jumping out of the way as he prepared to retaliate, only for Orson to follow up on the attack made by his ally and stab the warrior in the chest, killing him. "Stay close." Orson commanded as the horseman nodded.

With this one horseman's attack, the other's followed up, charging and helping destroy the bandit forces. As the horseman helped handled the bandits Celsius made a beeline for Uhai, finding herself standing in front of him as he held his bow.

 _BGM: Battle is Joined – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"Uhai!" Celsius shouted as Uhai nodded. "General Celsius, you are most impressive. I know now that I could not beat you not matter how hard I tried. You've displayed your strength against these bandits… but I ask you one thing." Uhai said as Celsius raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" Celsius asked. "Beat me, and I shall aid your cause, I have been under Iago's heel long enough, the bastard." Uhai said, talking about the man he owed a debt to.

"Don't you owe him?" Celsius asked as Uhai nodded. "Yes, and while I have my honor, Iago has not. He has asked of me more then I was indebted to him, so now it's my turn to strike against him. But first, face me general Celsius!" Uhai yelled as Celsius smiled. "Bring it!" She yelled as they began.

Running at Uhai, Celsius got ready to swing with Alondite, but Uhai shot at her with his short bow, using his refined aim and power to get a quick hit on her as she was charging, landing an arrow in her unguarded shoulder. But Celsius continued her charge, taking a long swing at Uhai, enough for him to dodge out of the way as she pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and wind milled her arm. "Nice shot." Celsius complimented. "Thank you, but you have yet to beat me." Uhai said as Celsius smirked. "Then try this on for size." Celsius proclaimed as she charged at him again.

Uhai shot at her again with his short bow, Celsius rolling out of the way this time and sending a razor wind at him that he got his horse to jump out of the way of. But Celsius continued charging as Uhai pulled his katana out of his sheath, jumping off his horse as Celsius swung upwards to meet his blade.

Alondite and the steel katana clashed, sparks flying as Uhai struggled to push back against Celsius' strength, gravity overtaking him as he started falling, landing on Celsius' sword before back flipping off and landing on his feet. "Nice jump." Celsius said with a smirk as Uhai sheathed his katana. "Indeed… you have bested me." Uhai said as he climbed back on his horse.

 _BGM: Super Smash Bros Brawl – Together We Ride_

"So then, you'll help us?" Celsius asked as Uhai nodded. "I will, I'll unlock the gate so that we can enter to fight Iago, I intend to cut the bastard down myself. As Uhai moved to unlock the gate the Knights of Renvall and the cavalry rode up behind Celsius. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Tirado asked as Celsius nodded. "Call it gut instinct, but this guy I think we can trust." Celsius said with a smile as Tirado looked back at Celsius.

"Nothing seemed to happen though, so I think that your paranoia was unwarranted in this case. Thankfully." Tirado said as Uhai over heard him. "What are you talking about?" Uhai asked. "It's nothing… at least I hope it is." Celsius said as Uhai nodded, about to finish unlocked the gate.

 _BGM: Waves of Discord – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Someone yelled, everyone turning around as the cavalrymen all looked towards the source of the scream. One of the horsemen was pointing at the corpse of the berserker from earlier. Pushing their way through the crowd Tirado and Celsius were left to watch as the corpse slowly stood up, still bleeding as it started to tear itself apart from the head down. A strange sickly yellow faceless horror starting to come out of it as Celsius and Tirado stared, alongside everyone else Uhai stopped unlocking the gate and was left with his mouth hanging open in shock.

The corpse finished splitting open, bits of flesh hanging off the faceless as it picked up the berserker's killer axe and tried to roar, only a deep but loud growl coming from it as all the other corpses on the battlefield, with the exception of the only cavalryman that died during the battle, stood back up and started to split open horrifically, blood splattering everywhere as the sickly green horrors started to emerge. "UHAI GET THAT GATE OPEN!" Celsius shouted in shock as Uhai complied, hurrying to get the gate open and quickly getting it open as the faceless finished coming from the corpses. "EVERYONE GET INSIDE NOW!" Celsius called as the army started to pull in, Tirado and Celsius the last ones in as Uhai closed the gate again, the faceless rushing towards it and beating on it with their fists to try and break it down.

"What the hell are those things?" Uhai asked in panic, the normally calm nomad trooper utterly shocked as Celsius, Tirado and Nichol all shared a look at each other. "Faceless… I can't believe someone rediscovered how to make those monsters." Tirado said as Nichol gripped Wolf Berg tightly, ready for combat the moment the gate came down.

"Everyone, spread out into teams of at least three, these things are fast, tough and strong. We need to kill all of them before we can advance, understand? I need archers anyone who can shoot a bow at the back of the hallway, Knights, you're the main front line against theses monsters. Uhai, you're with the archers. Let's hurry people these things are about to bust down the gate!" Celsius yelled, commanding everyone to get into position, and get into position they did as Duessel left Selena with the archers, Uhai already nocking an arrow as Tirado put his sword away and brought out his blessed lance for the first time in years, ready to fight the faceless horrors once more.

Everyone stood at the ready, tense and slightly scared as the gate finally burst open, but wasn't busted down, the faceless starting to pour in as Uhai took his first shot, landing an arrow right in the middle of the head of one of the faceless, but it just kept on going. "Here we go!" Celsius yelled as the battle truly began.

 _BGM: Time of Action – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Tirado was the first to move, remembering the first time he had fought these monsters that blessed weapons were their bane. Running up to the one with the arrow in its head he stabbed it hard in the chest with his blessed lance, causing it to groan in pain as the holy weapon pierced its dark skin. Uhai followed up, shooting a second arrow into its head, toppling the faceless from the shot and the stab to the gut by a holy weapon.

"Anyone who's got a hammer or armor breaker! Use it!" Nichol shouted as he tossed his hammer to Glen before jumping off his wyvern and running into the fray with Wolf Berg. Swinging the twisted axe, he planted it deep into a faceless before trying to pull it out, only to get punched for his troubles, being sent flying, but thankfully his wyvern caught him as he threw his hand out, Wolf Berg returning to him from the faceless as it was barraged with arrows, slowly bringing the behemoth down.

Celsius, deciding now wasn't the time to fight fair, sheathed Alondite and pulled Siegfried from its sheath, the sacred sword glowing with black fire as she pointed it at a faceless, blasting it with dark energy that it had to raise its trunk like arms to block, but it was still pushed back as Seth followed up on her attack, stabbing the monster with his lance before retreating back behind the main force as arrows continued flying.

The faceless were starting to look like pincushions as arrows kept flying, none of the monsters having actually fallen to the barrage as Tirado, Nichol and Celsius kept pushing back against the monsters, Tirado the only one engaging them up close and personal thanks to his heavy armor and blessed lance, leaving Celsius to blast them with Siegfried and Nichol to toss Wolf Berg at them over and over.

Cormag however, decided he had had enough standing around. Flying out above the arrows in the large hallway he dove down on the faceless with his hammer, smashing it into one of the faceless and bringing it down as he jumped off his wyvern, which flew out of there to avoid getting pummeled to death as Glen groaned. "Dammit Cormag." He muttered as he flew after his, jumping off his own wyvern and landing next to him as he smashed as faceless with his own hammer that Nichol had just given to him.

"You didn't have to follow me." Cormag said as Glen huffed. "Like I'm going to let my brother die on me." Glen retorted as Tirado ran up beside them, stabbing a faceless with his lance as it was about to try and attack them. "If you are going to fight them, keep your eyes on them." Tirado said. "Yes sir." They both said as they joined the fighting.

"Can't let the rookies have all the glory." Orson said as he looked at Seth. "No Orson, I'm not doing it." Seth complained as Orson shrugged. "Suit yourself, it'll be faster this way." Orson said, riding past the front line and into the faceless horde, jumping off his own horse as it rode back without him, Orson swinging his silver sword left right and center to keep the faceless off him as the damage they had taken from the arrows, alongside the brute force from Orson took a few down.

Slowly they were starting to push the monsters back, but it was left unspoken that the biggest problem was the one with the killer axe and golden skin. It easily seemed to be a lot tougher than the normal faceless, which was saying a lot given how much punishment a normal one could take.

Deciding to ignore it for now, the main force focused on the monsters in front of them, but slowly and surely they were bringing them down through a combined might of armor breaking weapons, strong range attacks, and Tirado basically barreling through them with his lance with ease. Eventually, and thankfully, the one with the killer axe was the only one left.

The golden faceless roared as it charged at Tirado, going after the sword general as he switched his lance for his sword, ready to fight as the monster roared at him, taking a swing with its fist and staggering Tirado before trying to plant its axe between his head. "Not on my watch!" Nichol shouted, jumping in between Tirado and the golden faceless, bringing up Wolf Berg to block the critical strike from its axe.

Nichol stained under the force, his knees slowly buckling as he tried to hold back the faceless monster, Tirado pulling back as Nichol tried to push back. "Hold up, I'm here!" Celsius shouted, joining Nichol and raising Siegfried to help him block. The faceless simply pushed down harder, Nichol being forced to roll away as Celsius was now the one baring the weight and force of the killer axe against her sword.

Grunting in pain she slowly pushed back, using her immense strength to try and push back the golden faceless. The monster growling in annoyance as it kept pushing harder, everyone watching as Celsius and the monster struggled for dominance.

But the struggle wouldn't last as a runic circle sprung up under the faceless, Celsius only having a moment to look down at it before a group of trees sprung up from the circle and impaled the faceless on them, it's corpse bleeding out as it dropped the axe, everyone looking at the busted open gate to see who had arrived.

 _BGM: Eternal Bond – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"I come bringing help and what do I find, you fighting faceless." Minerva said, sitting on Albus with Kilma sitting behind her. "Sis! What are you doing here? Who's that guy?" Celsius asked as Kilma looked at Celsius and went hmm. "This is Kilma, he's the chief of the Ice tribe, I brought him to help set up defense for the fortress… though it looks like for right now we are going to need more than just defenses." Minerva said as Celsius shook her head. "You got that right. Uhai said some guy called Iago is here, and he's apparently found out how to make faceless." Celsius said as Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Uhai?" She asked as the man in question rode forward.

"I am Uhai milady, I've been in Iago's debt for quite a while now and I've decided to go against him… even more so after seeing this fresh horror he's made." Uhai said as Minerva nodded. "Where would he be now?" Minerva asked as Uhai pointed to the castle throne room. "He's usually sitting on his throne, I'm sure just a few of us can take him, and I certainly have a bone to pick with him." Uhai said as Minerva nodded.

"So what's the plan sis?" Celsius asked as Minerva took in the information. "You, me, Kilma, Tirado, Uhai and Nichol are going after this Iago person. Everyone else spread out and try and start clearing out the fortress, we want this place ready as soon as possible. Understood?" Minerva asked as the men saluted. "Alright Celsius, Uhai, lead the way." Minerva said as the selected group started walking towards the throne room, leaving everyone else to get on with their work.

 _BGM: Vanity Judge – Fire Emblem Fates_

Uhai and Celsius worked together to push open the door to the throne room, the group walking in as Nichol and Tirado took the point, Nichol holding Wolf Berg and Tirado holding the sword of his friend. Kilma followed them with Uhai, Minerva at the back with her staves ready and Celsius closing the door behind them as they looked at the throne. "No one's here." Nichol said as he carefully walked towards the throne.

The group slowly spread out to look at the throne room. "Do you think he ran?" Celsius asked as Uhai huffed. "Iago is an arrogant fool. I know this better than anyone… if anything he likely hid himself somewhere…" Uhai said, feeling the wall of the chamber. "What are you doing Uhai?" Kilma asked as he looked over Uhai's shoulder.

"This isn't the first time he's disappeared… but he never seems to leave the throne room, so how else could he leave." Uhai started as he looked at a candle holder that was poking out of the wall that had a small indent behind it. "Without some sort of passage." Uhai said, grabbing the candlestick and pulling it, causing the wall to go into the floor and reveal a hidden passage downwards into the depths of the castle.

"Nice going Uhai." Minerva said as Tirado and Nichol entered first, Celsius behind them as the others followed, the group making their way down into the castle depths as the way closed behind them. "You know I honestly expected this to be boring. But this is getting interesting." Kilma said to Minerva. "Trust me, we don't go more than two months without something interesting happening." Minerva muttered, more annoyed than anything else as the group entered the cellar.

Quietly Celsius poked her head into the room, looking in as everyone else hid behind the doorway and on the stairs. "I don't see anything." Celsius whispered as Minerva rolled her eyes and pulled out her aura tome. "Get ready, this is probably going to alert him to our presence." Minerva said as everyone readied their weapons, Uhai holding his bow and Kilma a fimbulvetr tome.

Opening her aura tome, she fired a beam of light into the room, illuminating it and revealing the figure standing at the desk, facing them and covering his eyes from the blinding light as the group rushed in, all pointing their weapons at the masked man. "Iago!" Uhai shouted as he pointed his bow at him, the unkempt sorcerer huffing in annoyance as he looked at the group before him. "Really Uhai, you betrayed me… I should have made you a faceless like the others." Iago said, annoyed as he looked at the group around him.

"You bastard! I knew you were just using us as meat shields! But as experiments! What kind of monster are you!" Uhai shouted, not letting Iago respond as he let loose his arrow at Iago's mask, Iago about to bring up a magic shield to defend himself, only for the arrow to hit his mask and knock it off him.

 _BGM: None_

Silence reigned as the group stared at Iago, who was holding his face as his mask clattered to the floor. "You ungrateful prick Uhai!" Iago shouted, glaring at the group as all of them stared at him in shock.

With his mask knocked off, it revealed a feature that by all rights should not have been able to have been hidden. The golden horn on the mask gone, revealing a blood red and twisted horn in the middle of Iago's head. "Not again…" Minerva muttered, thinking this was Nergal all over again.

"Hmm… I'm not stupid." Iago said as he vanished from view. "I was never here, I simply left an illusion. I've taken all my precious work and left. A pity you've seen my true face, but no matter, you'll never find me. So goodbye and good riddance." Iago's voice echoed through the chamber as Uhai growled as threw his bow down. "Dammit… he was playing with us the whole time." Uhai said as Celsius put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Uhai, you don't have to follow him anymore… though what are you going to do now?" Celsius asked as Uhai stood up.

"I'm going home… I haven't been home in a long time and I miss the plains… thank you for sparing me Celsius, and thank you for at least trying to help me." Uhai said as Celsius nodded. "It's alright, go enjoy yourself." Celsius said with a smile as Uhai grabbed his bow and turned to leave. "Goodbye then." Uhai said as he went back up the staircase to leave.

"Well that was interesting." Kilma said, wondering just what had happened as Minerva sighed. "Next time we see him he'll likely be even less human." Minerva said, still slightly in shock from seeing the red horn that reminded her so much of Yuugi's. "If we see him again I'm planting my sword right between his eyes." Celsius said as everyone except Kilma stared at the normally chipper girl for saying such a dark statement. "Yeah… I can see why." Nichol said as Tirado huffed.

"Whatever, let's go help with the preparations, we need to get this all done before Garon and the children arrive." Tirado said as everyone nodded. "I'll be with Kilma; we have to set up the magical defense." Minerva said as she left with Kilma. "Well then… let's get started." Tirado said, leading Celsius and Nichol out of the basement to help prepare the fortress.

The Northern Fortress, once a place that was abandoned, then home to Iago, a sorcerer cast out for how vile his magic was, soon to be home to the children of Nohr, where they can grow away from danger. A place of darkness returning to the light, or at least the twilight.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: That was fun. If anyone here expected Iago, raise your hand. Who here expected him to have a horn? Yeah I took that horn on his mask, did some retcon and now Iago is on a similar path to Nergal, who we all saw how he ended up. Still that's Iago and Hans, the two biggest pricks in Fire Emblem Fates. Also Uhai, who' like many other characters, we'll be seeing him again later._

 _No need for a unit roster at the end given I already have one at the top, but still next chapter is going to showcase the completed fortress and the children who enter it, and then we get onto the final arc of phase one. Years Past._

 _Please leave a review and I'll see all of you next time._


	26. Xenolouge: The Northern Fortress

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _I took a little time to think about how I was going to do the 'Years Past' arc and I eventually came to a conclusion. One chapter for each of the Nohr royal children, one for Takumi, and one for the other children of the next generation. Then we FINALLY get into the next arc, where Arashi/Marisa, Nitori/Mizu, and Alice/Chikyu are the main characters for a while._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Xenolouge: The Northern Fortress

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 56 Armories_

It had taken the better part of a week, during which Garon had arrived with Gunter, but with everyone working together the fortress was cleared out and ready for the children. Minerva had left to get the convoy with the children, as well as gather servants from Krakenburg to assign them to the fortress.

However, at the moment Garon was speaking with Kilma, discussing things with the leader of the Ice Tribe. "So in exchange for my services, I asked that should my daughters be provided sanctuary here they be treated well, and that the Ice tribe remain autonomous from Nohr, and a little bit of gold doesn't hurt either." Kilma said as Garon nodded. "I can see those terms working, we have a deal lord Kilma." Garon said, raising his hand for Kilma to shake it. "Alright then." Kilma said with a smile, shaking Garon's hand as a large caravan of carriages rode onto the rocky terrain surrounding the fortress.

At the forefront of the caravan was Minerva, riding on her horse, Albus, and in the carriages were the children. Riding alongside the carriages was several soldiers on horseback, alongside the remaining Knights of Renvall that had stayed behind to help gather the remaining children.

Garon watched alongside Kilma as the caravan of carriages rolled up to the gate of the fortress before they stopped. "It appears the children have arrived then." Garon said as Kilma nodded. "Shall we greet them?" Kilma asked as Garon nodded, the two of them walking down the nearby staircase into the front of the fortress. The two leaders opening the gate together as the carriages started opening for the children to come out.

"Daddy!" Somone called, Garon and Kilma looking to the side as Garon smiled, seeing Corrin run up to him as his siblings followed, Elise being carried by Minerva as Garon opened his arms to hug Corrin. "Come here Corrin!" Garon laughed, Corrin jumping into his arms and laughing as the other royal children came up to him, Minerva slowly following as Kilma watched the sight with interest and a small smile on his face.

"Father? What is this place?" Xander asked as Garon looked at him and sighed. "It's your new home Xander… after losing Azura I don't want to take chances, I can't afford to lose any of you." Garon said as Elise started babbling in Minerva's arms, trying to reach out for Garon after seeing her brother being hugged by him.

Putting Corrin down Garon carefully took Elise from Minerva, holding her close as she tried to grab his crown. "No, you can't have that Elise." Garon said with a small smile as Corrin hung behind Garon's leg.

The other children were already being led inside by the knights as the royal children stayed around their father, Minerva standing a few feet from Garon before speaking. "Garon, I'm going to be staying here for a few years… Elise needs her mother." Minerva said as Garon looked up at her, Elise trying to pull on his collar. "She can be taken care of by the nurses Minerva, and I need you as well." Garon said as Minerva nodded. "I know that… but I'd rather be in my daughter's life for a few years instead of being absent for most of it. Besides, someone has to help take care of the children." Minerv said as Garon spoke.

"That's what Gunter is here for, he knows what to do. But don't worry Minerva, we'll be able to visit often, at least once a week, I don't plan on being out of my children's lives either." Garon said as Kilma tapped him on the shoulder. "As heartwarming as this conversation is, we are the last ones here, so I suggest you two vacate the area before I put of the blizzard." Kilma said.

Looking down at his daughter he slowly handed Elise over to Minerva, who walked past him into the fort. "I'll be able to pass through the blizzard, take the carriages and get away before it starts and wait for me." Minerva said as Garon nodded, walking over to Albus and getting on the white horse.

As Garon led the carriage away Minerva and Kilma walked inside with the royal children, who were all staring at the inside of the fortress. The sounds of their shoes, and Corrin's bare feet hitting the floor the only sounds inside the main hall as the other children had been led to the dining area where they would be eating. Handing Elise to Xander Minerva spoke. "Go to the dining hall, it's three doors down to the left. We have to do something." She said as Xander nodded, leading the other royal children as Kilma and Minerva went to the courtyard, where the large ice structure that would act as the eye of the blizzard was.

"Shall we get started?" Minerva asked as Kilma nodded, the leader of the Ice Tribe throwing his arm out as blue ice started to encompass it. The ice shot from his hand into the ice pillar, which started to glow an unearthly blue as the wind started to pick up, the air already getting colder as the two looked up. "Shall we watch?" Kilma asked as Minerva nodded the two of them going up a nearby staircase onto the wall of the courtyard to watch as the blizzard started.

 _BGM: Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Slowly the wind turned into howling gales, the wind picking up around the outside of the fortress, encompassing it in its entirety as snow started to fall. The ice and snow being picked up by the winds and forming a wall of swirling snow and ice around the fortress. The blizzard slowly peaked as from inside the fortress the children were clambering at the windows, watching the blizzard pick up outside as the snow kept falling, covering the ground in a sheet of white.

The blizzard soon took on a dome like shape around the fortress, encompassing the entire thing in a dome of swirling ice and snow. On the nearby ridge Garon was watching as the blizzard made the fortress disappear from view. Silently hoping nothing would go wrong as the dome stabilized, remaining in a constant state of swirling winds of ice and snow.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kilma asked Minerva as the cold air buffeted both of them, neither even flinching as Minerva silently thanked her acquired cold resistance. "It's certainly something Kilma. Thank you for doing this." Minerva as she bowed slightly as Kilma. "My pleasure, now I hope that my daughters remain safe here. I must be off." Kilma said as he took a few steps back as Minerva watched him, slightly puzzled as Kilma took a running start before jumping off the fortress walls and into the blizzard, the ice itself slowing his decent as he hit the ground running, taking off as ice formed beneath him, allowing him to practically slide across the land as he disappeared from view, more than likely going back to his village. "Show off." Minerva muttered as she walked down the stairs to leave through the blizzard.

Inside the mess hall all the children were in awe, all talking to each other in amazement at the blizzard that had formed suddenly outside. Gilliam was standing alone in a corner, smoking a cigar as the maids and butlers all were scrambling to get to work as the knights were all preparing, having a section of the fort all to themselves where they would store their weapons and armor.

Gunter however, was at the front of the mess hall, watching over the children with a small smile on his face, spotting his daughter in the crowd, and scanning the crowd with well-trained eyes before focusing on several children.

The royal children were all together, inseparable as they all had their own little moments. Corrin putting his bare feet on the chair he was sitting on as Camilla tried to tickle Elise, Xander trying to keep his younger sister from hurting Elise as Leo read a small book that he had been given.

Ephraim and Lyon the children of the border generals were sitting next to each other at the table. Both silent as they watched the storm outside, which was rather hard given many of the children had gotten up to watch from the windows.

Gunter also noticed a few children that should have been here were missing. Reports said that Raymond Cornwell and his friend, Lucius Limont had disappeared a few days ago. Those who knew about it feared another kidnapping but Gunter knew better. The boy had likely gone after the kidnappers in an attempt at revenge and his friend had gone with him. There were others missing but most were orphans that likely hid from everyone during the round up.

 _BGM: Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Attention everyone!" Gunter shouted to get the attention of the room on him. Most of the children turning towards him at his outburst, even the ones at the windows looking at him as he started speaking. "My name is Gunter, and I welcome you to your new home. Don't worry, your parents will all be visiting whenever they can. I'm guessing most of you are questioning why you are all here?" Gunter asked as he paced in front of the tables.

After no one spoke Gunter spoke up again. "I'm not going to lie, after the recent kidnapping, a plan was made to keep you all safe. That plan is happening right here, and right now. This is the Northern Fortress, your new home, where you will all be safe from harm, and from any attempts at kidnapping you. I'm sure all of you lost someone in the recent kidnapping, be it a friend." Gunter said as Lyon winced. "A family member." Gunter continued, noticing the forlorn looks of the royal children at that statement and the anger welling up in Ephraim, or someone you knew. This place is meant to make sure that doesn't happen to you. Here, you can do pretty much as you please. Just don't do anything stupid and the knights won't get on your tail for it." Gunter said as all the children kept staring at him.

"But on that note, I welcome all of you, to the Northern Fortress, your new home. Make some friends, play some games, and do as you wish. Your future, is up to you." Gunter finished off as the children started talking again. 'This is it… the end of an era. And the start of a new generation.' Gunter thought as he took one last look out over the sea of children.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: I know, the shortest chapter ever, but it wasn't meant to be anything special. It was just to establish that this was basically the final chapter of this arc. However, the next seven, yes seven, chapters focus on the children, one for each royal child barring Azura and most of the Hoshido kids, and one more chapter for the rest of the kids, mostly Ephraim, Lyon, Mia, Raven, Lucius, and the kids in Hoshido._

 _Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next will be even better for the first child of years past… is Corrin._


	27. Years Past: Corrin

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem_

 _Sorry here we are, the first 'Years Past' chapter, Corrin's. Not going to spoil to much other then it will deal with meeting Silas, Jakob, Flora and Felicia, as well as a special twist that has been hinted to all of once in the previous chapters._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Years Past: Corrin

 **Jakob**

 _BGM: Id (Serenity) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Corrin yawned as heslowly got out of bed in his shared room with Xander and Leo, his older and younger brothers respectively. "Kaze? Are you there?" Corrin called, knowing that his fateful butler/friend was always nearby. "You called Lord Corrin." Kaze answered, having jumped down from his position in the rafters of the room. Why Kaze insisted on sleeping in the rafters was anyone's guess.

"Kaze, you don't need to call me lord. You're my friend." Corrin said with a smile as Kaze smiled back lightly. "Of course Corrin, I know that, but it's a force of habit." Kaze said as Corrin went for his robes that had been put in the room's cupboard. "You… don't mind going back up and not looking do you?" Corrin asked shyly, as Kaze nodded and climbed back up onto the rafters to wait for Corrin to change.

After a minute or so Corrin called him back down, Kaze jumping back down from the rafters as Corrin carried his pajamas. "Allow me to take those Corrin." Kaze said as Corrin held his pajamas in his arms. "Ok, thanks Kaze." Corrin said with a smile as he handed the pajamas to Kaze who carried them out of the room as Corrin sighed.

His bare feet hitting against the stone floor of the fortress Corrin left the room he had been living in for the past week since the children had been brought to the fortress. Yawning Corrin made his way towards the mess hall, where everyone would be eating.

Walking through the doors and looking over the crowd of other kids his age Corrin smiled as he made his way towards the table his siblings were at, Leo eating some bread as Xander was cutting his bear meat, Camilla sitting with an empty plate in front of her and a bottle in Elise's mouth as she cradled her younger sister.

"You're late Corrin." Xander said as he put a piece of meat in his mouth, chewing it as Corrin sat down. "Sorry big brother, but I was tired last night." Corrin said sheepishly as Leo looked at his old brother. "You're lucky they are still making food for everyone, get something to eat brother." Leo said as Corrin stood back up. "I'll be back." Corrin said with a smile as Camilla waved to him. "Hurry back Cor-cor." Camilla said as Elise kept sucking on her bottle.

As Corrin was walking towards the front of the mess hall he watched as other kids kept talking with each other, girls and boys all finding someone to talk to as Corrin smiled. It was like one big family to him seeing all these kids his age here. That was, until he spotted one kid who has sitting alone, his head down and playing with his food, the kid being ignored by everyone. Frowning Corrin decided to walk over to the kid, who practically had an air of sadness and misery around him.

"Are you ok?" Corrin asked, the kid looking up at him as Corrin was still standing. "Go away…" The kid said, Corrin frowning as he started walking away, instead going around the table and to the other side before sitting next to the white haired kid. "Please? I just want to know if you are ok?" Corrin asked, concerned as the kid huffed. "Why do you want to know… no one would ever associate with me." The kid said as Corrin tilted his head. "Why?" Corrin asked, confused as the white haired kid huffed.

"Like you would care." He said, still playing with his food as Corrin leaned in front of him. "Please tell me. I'll listen." Corrin said, practically pleading as the kid sat up straight rather than hunched over. "You want to know! Fine! I was abandoned! My parents gave me away as soon as they heard about this! No goodbye, no love, no nothing! They didn't want me!" The kid shouted at Corrin, which thankfully wasn't heard over the naturally loud noise of the mess hall.

Corrin sat there for a moment in shock as the kid waited for him to inevitably run away. To his surprise Corrin latched onto him in a hug. "I'm sorry your family didn't love you." Corrin said as the kid tried to pry Corrin off him, stopping when he heard those words. "What?" The kid asked, confused as Corrin looked up at him. "I said I'm sorry that no one loved you… do you need a friend?" Corrin asked, his red eyes practically pleading to the kid to accept him.

"I've never had a friend…" The kid said as Corrin hugged him tighter. "You do now." Corrin said with a smile as the kid looked down at him. "What is your name?" Corrin asked as the kid answered. "Jakob… just Jakob." Jakob said as Corrin slowly let go of him before grabbing his hand. "Do you want to see my family?" Corrin asked innocently as Jakob looked down at his uneaten food.

"Alright… I'll come." Jakob said, letting himself be pulled by Corrin as they walked towards the entrance of the mess hall, a smile on Corrin's face as Jakob was still rather confused when he saw the three kids with a baby sitting at the end of a table. "Cor-cor? Where is your food? And who is this boy?" Camilla asked as Corrin pointed at Jakob. "This is Jakob, and I'm his new friend!" Corrin said with a smile as Jakob realized what Corrin had said. He didn't refer to him as his new friend, but rather that he was his new friend. "Is that so?" Leo asked as Xander took a moment to stand up to his rather tall height for his age.

"Who are you?" Xander asked as Jakob realized who these kids were. "Jakob milord." Jakob said, being polite to the lordling as Xander looked at Corrin. "Corrin…" Xander said trying to find the right words to say as he racked his brain for something. "What big bro?" Corrin asked innocently as Xander sighed, unable to find anything to say. "Nothing… just go get yourselves some food and come back here please?" Xander asked as Corrin nodded. "Come on Jakob!" Corrin said excitedly as Jakob followed him.

'He's very… energetic.' Jakob thought as Corrin led him to the front of the mess hall, only for a young boy with green hair in a butler's outfit to drop down from the ceiling, surprising more than a few people as he landed in front of Corrin. "Sorry I'm late Corrin." Kaze said as Jakob stared at the sight of the green haired kid having just dropped down from the ceiling rafters. Corrin smiled as several kids started gossiping about how awesome Kaze's entrance was. "It's okay Kaze, we were going to get some food." Corrin said with a smile as Kaze looked behind Corrin and Jakob. "Who are you?" Kaze asked, glaring at Jakob as Jakob glared back.

"Kaze, this is my friend Jakob!, Jakob, this is my butler Kaze." Corrin said with a smile as the two boys looked at each other for a moment, Corrin stepping aside as the white haired boy and the green haired boy stared at each other for a moment. "You had better not try anything with lord Corrin." Kaze said as Jakob huffed. "Like I would green top." Jakob snarked rudely as Corrin watched their banter, amused yet confused as both boys looked at Corrin. "We'll continue this in private." Jakob whispered as Kaze nodded. "Can we get food now?" Corrin asked innocently as Kaze nodded. "Yes Corrin." Kaze said as Jakob huffed the two boys following Corrin and shooting glances at each other as they went and got food before going back to the royal siblings.

Needless to say boy Jakob and Kaze were very cold with each other for a while.

 **Silas**

 _BGM: Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

During the next few days Corrin had spent his time trying to get Kaze and Jakob be friendly with each other. Kaze's devotion to Corrin, and Jakob not wanting to abandon his only friend kept them together. However, Kaze eventually pulled Jakob aside, leaving Corrin alone to wander the fortress. He wasn't alone in this endeavor, given many of the children were exploring, but no one had been brave enough to dare the cold outside the walls of the fortress.

Still most of the children were going around in pairs, and Corrin had been rather alone without Kaze and Jakob to keep him company. As much as he loved his siblings, he wanted to meet next people and make some friends.

Nearby, a young boy with grey hair was exploring alone as well, not paying much attention to his surroundings as he walked the large hallways of the fortress. Both his path and Corrin's intersecting when both were not paying the least bit of attention.

"Ouf!" "Ow!" Both boys found themselves laying on the floor after having run right into each other. The grey haired boy was the first to get up, gasping when he realized he had hit someone. "Are you ok? I'm sorry that I ran into you." The boy said as Corrin groaned. The grey hair boy smiled as he held his hand out for Corrin to grab. "I'm fine… what's your name?" Corrin asked suddenly as he grasped the boy's hand. "Name's Silas, what's yours?" Silas asked as he pulled Corrin up. "I'm Corrin, nice to meet you Silas." Corrin replied, his voice chipper as Silas laughed. "Nice to meet you to Corrin." Silas responded, putting two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute.

"Why did you do that?" Corrin asked, confused as to why Silas had done the little gesture. "I thought it would be cool, I see the knights doing it all the time to the big armored guys." Silas said, rubbing the back of his head as Corrin chuckled. "Do you want to explore with me?" Corrin asked as Silas smiled. "I was just doing that myself. Might as well do it with a friend." Silas said as Corrin smiled. "So I'm your friend now?" Corrin asked as Silas nodded. "Why wouldn't you be." Silas said with a smile as he and Corrin started exploring.

 **Loyalty**

 _BGM: Abundant Solace – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Why did you bring me here Kaze? Still don't trust me?" Jakob asked as he stood across from Kaze in the room he had been brought into. "No, it's just that I don't see why you are a good friend for lord Corrin, you are rude to everyone, and act like you don't care about him." Kaze said as Jakob huffed. "That's where you are wrong." Jakob said rudely and to the point.

"Please, enlighten me as to why I am wrong?" Kaze asked as Jakob huffed. "Figure it out yourself green top." Jakob said as Kaze thought for a moment. "Figure it out yet?" Jakob asked rudely after about a minutes to which Kaze huffed. "You see this is what I mean, you never give anyone any time of day except for… Corrin…" Kaze said before trailing off, Jakob raising an eyebrow as Kaze seemed to be going over something in his head.

"The only person you listen to and are kind towards is Corrin." Kaze said suddenly as Jakob huffed. "He's my friend, and the only one I have or need." Jakob said as Kaze glared at him. "And what do you do for him. You've done nothing. I've served him as his butler for a long time, whereas you have done nothing for him." Kaze said as Jakob glared at him. "I could be a better butler then you any day." Jakob said as Kaze huffed. "Then prove it Jakob." Kaze said as Jakob glared at him. "Then I will Kaze!" Jakob yelled at him as they continued to glare at each other.

When Corrin and Silas past by the room Kaze and Jakob were in Corrin was surprised when Jakob had come out and joined them suddenly, even more surprising was the fact he was dressed in a butler's outfit for his size, if rather simple and looking a lot like Kaze's in Corrin's mind. Silas however had smiled and greeted Jakob, who had been rude to him, but Corrin apologized in his place when Kaze came out, being rather kind as the four started walking together, a mutual animosity between Jakob and Kaze having been struck as they worked to outdo each other for their lord, with poor Silas stuck in the middle and Corrin blissfully unaware of the situation.

 **Daughters of Ice**

 _BGM: Dance in the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

It had been a few days since Jakob and Kaze had struck up their secret competition, while Silas had stuck by Corrin's side as well, stuck as the middleman between the two butlers. Corrin had introduced them all to his siblings, who were familiar with Kaze, confused with Jakob and mostly fine with Silas.

Corrin however, had wanted to have more friends, and had gone exploring once more with his friends. Kaze and Jakob continued to try and outdo each other, with Jakob slowly trying to copy Kaze's skills as a ninja, but already Jakob was proving to be a decent butler at least on par with Kaze.

As the group of four was wandering the hallways Corrin was smiling as Kaze and Jakob kept glaring at each other, Silas stuck in the middle and trying to stay close to Corrin out of fear of being caught between the two butlers. "You know if you all want to go do something yourselves you don't have to come with me." Corrin said politely as Kaze shook his head. "I'm to help you whenever you need it Corrin." Kaze said as Jakob started talking. "And me as well Corrin." Jakob said with a small glare at Kaze as Silas shrugged. "I'm coming with you because why not, it seems fun." Silas said with a smile as both Kaze and Jakob spared a glance at him, Silas shrinking under their glares as they turned back towards each other.

"Come on Flora, I want to go outside!" a young pink haired girl complained to her twin sister. "Felicia we can't the guards don't want anyone getting sick from the cold." Flora said as Felicia pouted. "But I like the cold. Why can't we go outside?" Felicia pouted as nearby Corrin's slightly larger than normal ears twitched.

"Hey guys, can I be alone for a second, I want to check something out?" Corrin asked as Jakob and Kaze nodded. "Of course Corrin." Was the response from both of them, both of them waiting until Corrin's back was turned before glaring at each other, leaving Silas to sigh and lay down on the stone floor and groan and Corrin started walking without them.

Rounding a corner Corrin looked at who was sitting by a window. A young pink haired girl who was staring out the window sadly and a blue haired girl who was sitting calmly next to her. "Hey there." Corrin said as both girls turned towards him. "Who are you?" The blue haired girl asked suddenly, putting her arm out to keep her sister from speaking.

"I'm Corrin. I heard you two talking… at least I think it was you two." Corrin said sheepishly. Moving her sister's hand away from her mouth the pink haired girl started speaking. "I'm Felicia, and this is my twin Flora! I wanted to go outside." Felicia said before Flora clasped her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Why can't you go outside?" Corrin asked as Flora spoke. "The guards won't let her; they don't want anyone getting sick." Flora said as Felicia pouted. Corrin put his hand on his chin before smiling and speaking. "I could get the guards to let you outside." Corrin said as Felicia pushed her sister's hand away from her mouth and beamed. "You can?" She asked excitedly. "Yeah, I'm a prince! They have to listen to me, right?" Corrin asked with a smile as Felicia cheered. "You're a prince?" Flora asked as Corrin nodded. "I'm one of the three princes of Nohr." Corrin said happily as Felicia beamed at him and Flora blinked. "Awesome! My daddy is the chief of the Ice Tribe." Felicia said as Flora sighed.

"Come on!" Corrin said with a smile as he led to the two girls back towards his friends. "Kaze! Silas! Jakob! Follow me!" Corrin called, the trio of boys all turning towards Corrin and the two girls with him as Silas got up. "Coming Corrin!" Jakob called, running towards Corrin as Silas followed, along with Kaze as Corrin led the group to the entrance to the courtyard, where two soldiers were standing guard.

"Hey mister." Corrin said, the soldiers looking down at the little group being raising an eyebrow. "What do you want kid?" The soldier in front of him asked as Corrin smiled. "Can we go outside?" Corrin asked as the soldiers looked at each other. The second one shrugged as the first one sighed. "Fine prince, just make it quick." The soldier said, pushing the door open as snow started falling into the building.

Corrin started to turn around and smile at Felicia, only for the pink haired girl to run past him giggling as she jumped into the snow, Corrin being sent into the snow via tripping. "Corrin!" Kaze and Jakob called, running out into the snow, only for Flora to run past them with ease and pick Corrin up. "Apologies for my sister Lord Corrin." Flora said as Corrin shivered a little bit, more from his bare feet being in the snow than anything else. "I-I'm fine Flora, an-and don't call me lord." Corrin said as Flora nodded. "Alright then." She said as Felicia giggled. "Thank you Corrin, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Felicia said happily as she jumped in the show over to Corrin and started shaking his hands fast. "O-ok Felicia!" Corrin said confused at how excited she was.

"Alright kids get back inside before one of you catches a cold or something." The soldier said as Silas peered out the door, shivering slightly from the cold as Felicia looked sullen. "Aww, I wanted to play more." She said as Corrin smiled. "You can play later Felicia." Corrin said as she smiled back. "Come on Corrin, let's get inside." Jakob said, leading Corrin inside and wiping the snow off him as Kaze held his hand out for Flora. "Come milady, let us get inside." Kaze said, being polite as Flora blushed. "O… Okay Kaze." She said as she let him lead her inside, Felicia following as well as the door to the courtyard was closed behind them.

 **Introducing Garon**

 _BGM: Paradise (Dark) – Fire Emblem Fates_

A week had passed since Corrin had met Flora and Felicia, and among his little group of friends he was happy. However today was the first time that the parents were coming to visit their children, their arrival heralded when Minerva had arrived through the blizzard raging outside.

Corrin had been in the mess hall with his friend, Silas sitting next to him as they spoke, Kaze and Jakob still staring off at each other as Flora and Felicia were sitting across from them, Felicia bouncing in her seat as Flora sat calmly.

It was when the door to the mess hall was opened slowly and Minerva stepped in did anyone realize something was going on. It wasn't until Gunter raised his voice that anyone actually paid attention.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Gunter called as the children all looked at Gunter, Minerva slowly making her way towards the door to the courtyard that was located in the mess hall. "Your parents are coming to visit, so get ready, Minerva is going to lower the blizzard so all of you can spend some time outside with your parents." Gunter said as Minerva walked outside, everyone watching the windows as the blizzard started to slow from Minerva deactivating it.

"Daddy is coming!" Felicia cheered in her seat as the noise level in the mess hall rose incredibly quickly. "Calm down sister." Flora said as she tried to get her sister to stop bouncing. "I can introduce you to my dad." Corrin said with a smile as Jakob huffed. "I could care less if my parents came." Jakob said as Corrin winced, being the only one that knew why Jakob couldn't care as Kaze frowned at him.

"I wouldn't expect him either, they are probably busy." Silas said, knowing his noble parents probably were focusing more on their political power then their son. Kaze didn't speak but soon enough Minerva came back inside and started walking towards Camilla, who was near Corrin and was holding Elise.

Smiling Minerva picked up her daughter and sat down, Elise giggling and trying to pull on her mother's hair as Camilla scooted next to her. "Where is aunt Celsius, aunt Minerva?" Xander asked, walking over to Minerva as she nodded her head towards the door. "She's coming. She wants to continue your training, just as I want to continue Leo's" Minerva said as she smiled at Leo, who was sitting down, reading a book, but looked up and smiled at his aunt as Camilla hugged her aunt.

At this point the children were starting to get up and leave to see their parents, Minerva motioning the royal children to stay sitting as Felicia and Flora got up to go see their father. Silas however remained sitting, enjoying his cup of water when Garon and Celsius walked in through the door.

"Daddy!" Camilla shouted, letting go of Minerva to get up and run for Garon, jumping into his arms as he laughed. "And how are you doing Camilla, you being a good big sister?" Garon asked as Camilla nodded. "Hey Xander." Celsius said, waving to Xander as he nodded. "Nice to see you auntie." Xander said politely as Celsius smiled. "Come on, you're coming with me today." Celsius said, motioning Xander to follow her and he nodded. "See you later father." Xander said, Garon nodding as Xander walked off with Celsius.

"Daddy, these are my friends." Corrin said pointing as Jakob. "This is Jakob." And then he pointed at Silas. "And this is Silas." Corrin said happily as Garon looked at them. "A pleasure to meet you sir." Jakob said, bowing politely as Kaze stared in shock, only for Jakob to shoot him a glance while he was bowing. "Hello milord." Silas said, trying to sound polite as Garon waved him off. "No milord, or lord, or sir, or king. Just call me Garon, I'm not one for formalities anyway." Garon said as Silas looked at Corrin. 'So that's where he gets it from…' Silas thought with a sigh.

"Corrin… is there any reason your friend is dressed like a butler." Garon asked as Corrin shrugged. "That would be my fault Garon, it's none of your concern." Kaze admitted as Garon looked at him strangely before shrugging. "Ok… then." Garon said as someone started calling.

"Here they are daddy! I knew I could find them!" Felicia said as she held her father's hand. "They haven't moved Felicia…" Flora said as she walked behind Kilma. "Lord Garon." Kilma said as he looked between Corrin and Garon. "Kilma." Garon responded as Felicia sat next to Corrin and Flora sat down next to her sister.

"It seems your son has made friends with my children." Kilma noted as Garon smirked. "He's a nice kid." Garon said, complimenting Corrin and rubbing his hair as he let go of Camilla, Corrin giggling as he did so.

For the next few hours it was happy and simple amongst the two families. And when Celsius and Xander had gotten back it was even more so. But eventually the time came for Garon, his retainers and Kilma to leave. Waving them goodbye, alongside the other children who were watching their parents leave the blizzard started back up once more, separating the fortress from the outside world once again.

 **Retainers**

 _BGM: Pray to the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

Corrin smiled as he drank from his cup of tea. It had been two years since his little group of friends had come together. Despite how they clashed at time, they still remained friends. While Corrin had made friends with the other children and knew most of them by name and face, he still had his best friends with him.

Jakob had grown taller over the past two years, to the point that at seven years old he towered over everyone else in the group. Felicia was still peppy and energetic as ever, but had developed a rather mean clumsy streak. Flora spent most of her time keeping her sister in check, most of the time to keep her from breaking something on accident. Kaze had changed the least, remaining ever dutiful and quiet. Silas however had what Corrin thought what was the biggest change. He had wanted to learn how to be a knight. And in his words. "A knight in service to my best friend. To be there for him whenever he needs me."

It left a smile on Corrin's face to know that Silas thought of him as such. When Garon had heard of it he had laughed before smiling. He had said that if Silas wanted to, he could have become Corrin's retainer. Something Kaze already insisted he was, and what Jakob insisted he was better at being then Kaze.

Over the past two years nearly everyone at the fortress had developed some form of resistance to the cold, enough to go outside into the training yard without ailment, but not enough to brave the blizzard that surrounded the fortress.

Currently Corrin was in the training yard with Silas, who had picked up a sword and had tried to get one of the knights teach him how to wield a sword, or at least spar with him. Currently he had gotten the attention of a knight clad in green. His name was Orson, one of the Knights of Renvall.

"I don't see why he tries; we are all Lord Corrin needs." Jakob said as he leaned up against a wall next to Kaze. The two had developed some form of mutual respect between each other. But while Kaze was kind to everyone, Jakob was still a sarcastic asshole to anyone who wasn't in their little group, and even then he still had a rather sharp tongue with anyone who wasn't Corrin.

"It's his wish to help Corrin, at least let him try to achieve it." Kaze said, who was sitting in the branch of a tree that was covered in snow. "I don't see any harm in him trying." Flora said as she sat next to Corrin. "What harm? Will Silas get hurt?" Felicia asked, being rather ditzy and confused, since she hadn't been following the conversation. "No, Silas won't get hurt Felicia… I hope." Kaze said as Corrin looked up at him.

"Here's hoping." Corrin replied as Silas and Orson stood a few yards away from them, Orson instructing Silas how to use his sword with a small smile on his face. "Why does Silas want to be Corrin's retainer?" Felicia asked as Kaze and Jakob looked between each other and shrugged, Flora also didn't have the answer as Corrin chuckled.

"Silas wants to be there for me. He's one of my best friends and he feels he doesn't do anything to help us… so he wants to be useful." Corrin said as they watched Silas swing his sword clumsily.

"Give me a sword! I bet I could fight!" Felicia said, shooting up from the snow covered ground as Flora stood up and sighed. "Really sister? You've never picked up a weapon before and you think it will be that easy?" Flora asked as Felicia nodded. "Why would it be so hard?" Felicia asked as she walked towards the barrel full of wooden weapons before grabbing one of the swords from it.

"Hey Silas! Fight me!" Felicia called as Silas and Orson looked over to her. "This should be good…" Jakob muttered as Kaze sighed. "She's going to get hurt…" Flora muttered as Corrin sighed. "If she does I have training to use staves from aunt Minerva, I'll be able to heal her or Silas should they get hurt." Corrin said as he drank the rest of his tea, Jakob taking the cup from him swiftly and setting it aside in a practiced motion.

 _BGM: No Justice – Fire Emblem Fates_

Felicia and Silas stood across from each other as Orson watched, alongside the rest of Corrin and his group as they looked between the pink haired girl and the grey haired boy. "Begin!" Orson called as Silas and Felicia ran at each other.

Silas swung clumsily as Felicia dodged to the side, Felicia swinging her sword quickly as Silas's side and smacking him easy before stepping backwards as Silas rubbed his bruised side. Running at Felicia he swung his sword in a downward slash, missing as Felicia jumped out of the way, only to smack him on the head with her wooden sword, knocking him down.

"Oww…" Silas complained as Felicia blushed. "Sorry Silas." She said sheepishly as Corrin stood up and went over to one of the weapon ranks in the training yard, grabbing a simple healing staff and using it to heal Silas as he sat up in the snow. "That hurt Felicia…" Silas complained as Orson smirked.

"You did rather well for a beginner Silas… or you would have if Felicia here didn't appear to be a natural prodigy in weapons." Orson said as Felicia rubbed the back of her head. "What makes you say that?" Corrin asked as Jakob and Flora walked over, and Kaze jumped down from the tree he was in.

"I've trained a few recruits before, and only one of them was able to do as well as Felicia just did without any training at all, and he was a prodigy in swordplay… before he ended up one of the kidnapped…" Orson said with a wince as Corrin frowned. "Sorry to have brought that up sir." Corrin apologized. "It's alright prince Corrin, thought if you two want I can train you further formally rather than just an impromptu lesson." Orson suggested as he looked at Silas and Felicia.

"I would like that sir; I want to be strong for my friends." Silas said with a smile as Felicia nodded. "I want to help Corrin to!" She said with a smile as Orson chuckled. "Then let's get started." Orson said with a smile.

From that day both Felicia and Silas received training from him. Flora had been against it at first but eventually ceded to allow her sister to do what she wanted. When Corrin's siblings had found out that Corrin 'technically' had four retainers, Camilla had been happy for him, Leo had huffed in annoyance, and Xander had been rather indifferent but he had smiled. Elise on the other hand had glomped him saying that having so many people helping him was 'cool'.

Flora, now the odd one out had asked Minerva something when she had come to visit along with Garon and Celsius as usual. When Flora had come back, it had been with a Shine tome, the standard tome for any user of light magic. Decided that she didn't want to be useless she had asked Minerva to teach her how to use magic, and she learn from her quickly, though any more training would have to be done on her own time.

When Kilma had heard about both his daughters joining Corrin as his 'retainers' he had taken him aside and told him that if anything happened to his daughters, there would be hell to pay, to which Corrin gulped and said ok before Kilma had left.

 **A Lesson in Staves**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 33 Healing_

Corrin was now eight years old and was now learning from his aunt, alongside Elise, how to wield staves better. Garon had actually approved of it, rather than having Corrin take up to sword. While he would have liked Corrin to be able to defend himself, he had five retainers, his siblings, and Garon himself to protect him.

But it had been Corrin's own choice to pick up the staff rather than the sword. He wanted to heal rather than harm. Xander had been proud when Corrin had choose to be able to save lives rather than take them, while Minerva had refused to teach Elise anything else for fear of having your daughter corrupted.

"So Corrin… tell what staves you can use currently?" Minerva asked hoping Corrin had been paying attention as he looked up at his aunt. "I can use the heal, mend, rescue, torch, freeze, and the boost staves." Corrin replied as Minerva nodded. "Very good, and while that's a versatile set, there are more. Elise, tell me what staves you can currently use?" Minerva asked as Elise smiled.

"I can use all the staves my big brother can use, along with silence, physic, and enfeeble staves!" Elise said happily as she held her own staff, the one her mother had made for her. "Very good Elise. Meanwhile, I myself can use all staves, including some of the most powerful ones. warp, rewarp, Fortify, hammerne and entrap to name a few. But my personal favorite is actually a combination of two staves, warp and rescue." Minerva said as Corrin blinked. "What's so special about using a basic staff with an advanced one?" Corrin asked, confused as to why his aunt liked to use those two together.

"Let me give you an example. Say I have… Celsius next to me. And there is a group of enemies nearby that had a fortified position, with an important unit, like say… a sage, behind them to be kept safe." Minerva said before stopping for a moment. "Actually give me a second." Minerva muttered as she grabbed a chest board and it's pieces before placing three black rooks on one end in front of a black bishop, and a white knight next to a white bishop on the other end of the board.

"So here is how it works." Minerva said as she moved the knight behind the rooks and next to the black bishop. "Using warp, I can teleport a strong ally, like Celsius, behind enemy the enemy fortifications." Minerva said as she had the knight knock over the black bishop. "Celsius takes out the enemy healer, and then I use rescue." Minerva said as she moved the white knight back next to the white bishop. "To bring Celsius back to our lines." Minerva said as Elise and Corrin both nodded.

"You see, using these two staves in conjunction is a tactical nightmare for an enemy team. It basically says that someone on the opposing side is good enough to teleport an ally behind them to take out a unit that needs protection, like the enemy healer. Not only is it hard to counter, but if a durable unit like say, a general or a marshal was teleported in, not only would that cause extreme havoc, it would mean that a unit that's normally the last one to a fight, is now the one starting the fight. And while the enemy is in a panic thanks to that one unit being teleported in, the rest can come up from behind and take out the ones trying to focus on the unit that was teleported in. It gets even worse if I can teleport in a small squad, and keep in mind, if things start to go bad I can still rescue them. Like I said, it's a tactical nightmare." Minerva said with a small as Elise nodded with Corrin again.

"Is that all?" Corrin asked as Minerva shook her head. "Not even close. It's up to you to figure out what staves work with each other. To be honest, most forgo the staff in favor of a normal weapon or normal magic. But even though at best most staff users are healers, using the right staves in conjunction with each other can cause more havoc than anything else. Even a single staff on the right target can make all the difference in a battle. Causing allies to turn on each other, freezing dangerous units, silencing magic users, the possibilities are only limited by how good you are at using a staff." Minerva said with a smile as she cleaned up the chess board.

"That's all for today, now go have fun." Minerva said with a smile as Elise hugged her mother before running outside laughing as Corrin walked out holding his staff in front of him. "The possibilities are only limited by your skill with staves huh." Corrin muttered as he clutched his staff. "Then I better get started on learning." Corrin said with a smile.

 **Riders**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 68 Fly With The Wind_

Corrin was ten now, and was spending the day with his retainers in Windmire. Garon had recently decided it was time for the children to return home if they wish. Surprisingly not many had actually gone home. Among them Gunter and his daughter Mia, who had no home but the fortress, several orphans who didn't even have families. And sadly many children that had been sent away by their parents when they were young, rather than for safety's sake, but just to either get their children out of their hair, or get rid of them. Garon had been rather angry when he had discovered that, but without any evidence he couldn't actually punish the nobles that had taken advantage of his kindness to get rid of their children.

But the blizzard around the fortress had finally been brought down, and it became a new sort of town in a sense. It had no name, still being called the Northern Fortress, but it was more a small town than anything else at this point.

"Hey Corrin, look at this!" Silas called as Corrin looked towards his friend. Minerva had come with them, along with Elise, but they were a little bit behind Corrin's group as they wandered Windmire in exploration of the capital.

"What does the knight in shining armor want now?" Jakob snarked as Kaze rolled his eyes from his position on the rooftop, watching over the group as they entered the shop Silas had entered.

"Wow! Look at all the horses!" Felicia said in excitement as the group entered, Felicia going first and Kaze entering last. Minerva and Elise entering a little bit after them as Silas looked around at all the horses. "Orson said I should try riding a horse, after all, a knight has to be mobile." Silas said as he looked around at the horse.

"Oi! What are you doing back here!" A man called as the group looked at the man who had come in through the door to the main shop. "It's alright sir we were just looking." Minerva said, stepping forward as the man recognized her. "Hey, aren't you the lass with the white horse? Albus you called him?" The man asked as Minerva nodded. "Yes, but he's getting old… he's still got a good few years left in him though." Minerva said as the stablemaster huffed. "Who is this guy mommy?" Elise asked, tugging on her mother's sleeve. "This is Don Lon, the stablemaster for this shop, this shop is actually where most knights get their horses." Minerva said with a smile as Silas smiled. "Can I get a horse lady Minerva?" Silas asked as Minerva nodded. "I see no harm in it… anyone else want a horse?" Minerva asked as Elise raised her hand.

"I want a horse mommy!" Elise called, jumping up and down and giggling as Corrin spoke up. "I would like one as well auntie." Corrin said as Minerva nodded. "Understand that you are taking care of these horses yourselves, right young man." Minerva said as Silas and Corrin nodded.

"Which one's do you want then?" Don asked as Silas looked at a chesnut colored horse with a smile. "How about this one?" He asked as Don nodded. "He's a smart one, a horse fit for a knight if that's what you plan on being. He's young though, so he's still a bit wild." Don said as he got the horse on its reins and hooked up a saddle to it before pulling it out and helping Silas get on.

"I want this one mommy!" Elise said with a smile as she pointed at a brown horse with a black mane. "Alright Elise, I'll get her for you." Minerva said with a smile as Don nodded, getting the horse ready and helping Elise on as she giggled.

Corrin however was taking his time, looking around before coming to a stable that had a young horse laying in it who's hair was jet black with a white mane. "What about this one?" Corrin asked as Don came up behind him. "He's young, untrained, and generally wild, I don't see why you would want him lordling." Don said as the horse looked up at Corrin, who looked down at the horse with a smile.

"He's the one I want." Corrin said as Don nodded. "Alright then." Don said, getting the reins and saddle ready before bringing the horse out and helping Corrin on. "Three thousand gold milady." Don said as Minerva nodded before handing him a bag holding three gold bars. "I think this bullion should suffice." Minerva said as Don nodded. "Alright then, take care now." Don said as he went back into his shop.

"You all happy now?" Minerva asked as Elise giggled. "Yep!" She said as Silas nodded. "Thanks auntie." Corrin said with a smile as Minerva nodded. "Let's get back to the castle then, maybe we can catch Celsius training your brother." Minerva said with a smile as the group started making their way to the castle.

 **Lord of Healing**

 _BGM: Training – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Seriously? You want to learn how to wield a sword now?" Celsius asked the twelve-year-old Corrin. "I need to be able to defend myself. At least I need to have some form of protection for myself." Corrin said as Celsius sighed. She had given up Siegfried to Xander nearly two years ago, leaving her with her own sword and Alondite alone.

"Fine, I'll teach you the basics, but if you ask me, Orson would be a better teacher if you're going to be fighting on horseback." Celsius said as Corrin nodded. "I know that aunt Celsius, but you are my father's general, his sword, and the greatest sword wieldier in all of Nohr. I don't think there is a better teacher then you. My brother is strong because of your training!" Corrin said as Celsius sighed.

"I know he is Corrin… fine you want to me to train you, I will. But don't expect any miracles." Celsius said as she went over to the barrel of wooden weapons in the training yard she and Corrin were in. "Get your horse and come back here, then we start." Celsius said as Corrin nodded, walking off to get his horse as Celsius sighed and grabbed a pair of wooden swords from the barrel.

When Corrin returned he was riding his horse, Celsius handed him a sword and held her wooden one out in front of her. "Let's begin shall we?" Celsius asked as Corrin nodded. And so Corrin began to learn the ways of the sword, and while he wasn't the best at it he was able to defend himself rather decently when he finished his training.

While Corrin still choose the staff over the sword, he was at least able to defend himself when he needed to. And soon enough, his first test of battle would come.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Welp, that ended on short notice. Yes everyone, there is your big twist. Corrin is a lord that uses staves over swords. Now a lot of people generally ignore staves that don't heal, and at the best of times they might take a glance at a rescue staff to make a hard chapter a little less painful the deal with. But as Lunatic mode will show you, staves are your worse enemy. Hexing rods are everywhere, which straight up cut your hp in half, Silence makes your main source of anti-tank units useless, and entrap is a classic player's worse nightmare. Recently while I was playing Binding Blade I decided to goof off a little bit and give my bishop, Lucius a rescue staff and a warp staff with infinite uses…_

 _He tore the game in half. I'm not kidding, that little 'strategy' that Minerva told Corrin and Elise about. I've done it before, and it tore the game in half. Warping Jaffar or Oswin right behind the enemy to take out a pesky unit before the enemy scrambled to try and deal with it, allowing my weaker units to come up from behind and get more experience. It only got worse when I gave Lucius a berserk staff, and I laughed my head off watching the enemy hit each other like lunatics._

 _Staves may not be as flashy or powerful as normal weapons are, but if used right, well they can straight up tear the game in half. There is a reason you have to have at least three staff wielders with at least a B rank in staves to fight the final boss of Binding blade without someone dying._

 _All in all, I love staves and that is why, Minerva's unique 'Class' the mounted Archsage, gets Staff Savant… as it's level 35 skill. Keep in mind if this was a game, I would make sure that you get Celsius and Minerva at level 5 since they are tier three units._

 _But as a final bonus, here is the class list for Corrin and his retainers. Next chapter is going to focus on Leo._

Unit Roster

Corrin

Class: Nohr Prince (Healer)

Skills: Nobility,

P.S Supportive

Inventory: Mend, Bronze sword

Silas

Class: Sword Cavalier

Skills: Elbow Room

P.S: Vow of Friendship

Inventory: Iron Sword

Jakob

Class: Butler

Skills: Res +2, Gentilhomme, Str +2

P.S: Evasive Partner

Inventory: Heal, Iron Dagger

Kaze

Class: Butler

Skills: Res +2, Gentilhomme, Poison Strike

P.S Miraculous Save

Inventory: Heal, Iron Dagger

Felicia

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Good Fortune

P.S: Devoted Partner

Inventory: Iron Sword

Flora

Class: Light Mage

Skills: Paragon

P.S: Icy Blood

Inventory: Shine


	28. Years Past: Leo

_I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem_

 _I really wish I had something positive to say… but all I got is that this is the third time I've had to rewrite this chapter. That is all I have as my reason for this being late._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Years Past: Leo

 **Magic Nights**

 _BGM: Id (Beginnings) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Leo was four years old when he found the books hidden in the library of the Northern Fortress. The words in them were in some sort of language he couldn't read, yet the curious four year old couldn't help but try to read them. He had taken the books back to the room he shared with his older brothers and hid the books under his bed. During the night he would take them out from under his bed and try to make sense of them.

This however led to problems with him sleeping, as Leo was awake for most of the night trying to read the strange books. This led to him being tired during the day, something that his siblings took notice of.

"Leo." Xander said as he looked at his younger brother, who was slumped over slightly over the table they were sitting at, not a plate of food in sight as Leo slowly looked up at him, his eyes drooping tiredly. "What big brother…" Leo slurred tiredly before slumping back over the table.

"Leo… you haven't been sleeping right." Xander said as Leo spoke while still face planting the table. "What makes you say that big brother…" Leo mumbled as Xander sighed. "Leo, we can tell you aren't sleeping right, so why don't you tell us?" Camilla asked as she fed Elise with a bottle, the baby blonde paying more attention to her sister's long hair then the conversation.

Leo just mumbled something neither Camilla or Xander could make out as Xander shook his head. "Camilla? Did aunt Minerva visit today?" Xander asked his younger sister as Camilla nodded. "She's with Cor-Cor and his friends right now, she said aunt Celsius would be by later today as well." Camilla said as Xander nodded. "Then I'll be right back." Xander said, walking away and leaving Camilla with Leo and Elise.

"Leo, come on, tell me what's wrong?" Camilla asked sweetly, trying to get Leo to talk as he stayed face first with the table. At this point Elise however had finished her milk and was trying to grab her sister's hair in amusment.

"No…" Leo mumbled, his voice muffled by the table and the sounds of the mess hall as Xander walked back into the room with Minerva following him. "Leo, Xander told me you aren't sleeping right… is that true?" Minerva asked calmly as Leo kept himself face first with the table as he mumbled something incoherent. "Leo, look at me." Minerva said as Elise finally got her hands on her sister's hair and started tugging, much to Camilla pain. "Elise! Stop!" She shouted as Xander and Minerva turned to face her, Leo looking up slightly to see Elise tugging on Camilla's hair and giggling.

"Elise, no you don't tug your sister's hair." Minerva said, taking Elise from Camilla and holding her, Elise however just kept giggling and trying to grab her mother's hair, which Minerva had moved out of her grasp. "Leo, look at me, now." Minerva said as Leo closed his eyes and stuck his face back down on the table. "No." He mumbled.

"Leo if you don't look at me right now I'll have to wake you up." Minerva said, slightly annoyed at Leo as he grumbled but didn't look. "Alright then…" Minerva said as she slowly handed Elise to Xander, the young girl looking up at her older brother and giggling as Xander smiled at her.

Minerva however grabbed the staff she had on her back, a restore staff and held it over Leo's head. The red gem in the staff glowed as Leo was enveloped in a red light before the light disappeared and Leo looked up, much less tired then before. "Auntie… I wanted to sleep." Leo complained with a pout as Minerva sighed. "Xander told me you've been having trouble sleeping, and I'm going to believe him considering how you are acting. Now I'm going to ask this just once. Why are you having trouble sleeping?" Minerva asked, her voice never losing its calm demeanor, but held an air of authority at the same time.

Leo, looked down at the table again, but didn't put his head on it as he mumbled something that Minerva couldn't hear. "What Leo?" Minerva asked a Leo spoke up a little bit more. "I've been trying to read some books I found." Leo admitted as Minerva sighed. "See Leo, that wasn't so hard… what kind of books were you reading?" Minerva said before she caught onto what Leo had just said.

"I don't know, I found them in the book room." Leo said, referring to the fort's library. Minerva however sighed and looked down at Leo before speaking again. "Show me these books Leo." Minerva told him as he got up slowly and started walking, Minerva following him but not before leaving a final sentence to Xander and Camilla. "Take care of Elise until I get back, alright?" She asked as Camilla and Xander nodded.

 _BGM: Knowledge – Fire Emblem Fates_

Minerva and Leo both walked into the room Leo was sharing with his brothers and already Minerva was pointing inside the room. "Show me these books Leo." She said calmly as Leo nodded and walked over to his bed, getting down on his knees and pulling the books out from underneath his bed.

Each book was a different color and had a different design on the cover. The first one Leo pulled out from under his bed was a purple book with the image of an eye on it that Minerva stared at for a few moments as Leo pulled out the other books. One was red with a gold lining on the cover, with a flame in the middle of the cover. A yellow book with a thunder bolt on it was among the small pile as well, alongside a green book with a small tornado on it, and even a blue book with a large snowflake on the cover. "Leo… you said you found these in the library right…" Minerva asked quietly as she walked over and sat down on her knees next to the pile, focusing on the purple and blue books as Leo nodded.

"Yes auntie, I found all on them in there." Leo said as Minerva picked up the blue and purple books before glaring at them. "These should not be there…" She muttered as she stuffed the two books into the robes as Leo stared at her in confusion. "What are these auntie?" Leo asked as Minerva held up the red book. "These are magic tomes Leo, these should not have been in the library of all places…" Minerva said as she already had plans going through her head for a search of the library for any more dangerous tomes.

"You mean like the books you use for your magic? And the royal book?" Leo asked amazed as Minerva sighed and nodded. "Yes, but these are very dangerous… not something that you should have Leo." Minerva said as she pocketed the rest of the tomes. "Why can't I use them! I'm learning magic!" Leo yelled at his aunt as she sighed. "Leo… all these tomes are dangerous, only those extremely dedicated to learning how to use tomes of this caliber can use them safely." Minerva said as Leo stared at his aunt with determination in his eyes. "Teach me magic. I want to learn how to do powerful magic like you." Leo said as Minerva looked into his eyes and sighed, she could never say no to these kids could she?

"Alright Leo… I'll start teaching you. But right now I have a lesson with Corrin, and you." Minerva said as she placed her finger on Leo's nose. "Need to eat, and then get a good night's sleep, understand Leo?" Minerva asked as Leo nodded. "Good. We will begin your training next week when I visit with my sister." Minerva said as she stood up and started walking to the door. "Thank you auntie." Leo said as Minerva was about to leave, she turned with a smile on her face. "Your welcome Leo." Minerva said as she left to go back to her lesson with Corrin.

Leo waited a few moments before he was sure Minerva was gone before smiling and jumping up and down and cheering to himself for managing to get her to teach him magic. "I'm gonna be a great magician!" Leo cheered. "Leo what are you doing in there!" Minerva called from down the hallway before coughing ensued from her yelling. "Nothing auntie!" Leo yelled back before he left the room to go get something to eat.

 **Brynhildr**

 _BGM: Dim Moonlight – Fire Emblem Fates_

Leo was five years old when Minerva had started teaching him how to properly use the sacred tome Brynhildr. He had spent the past year under Minerva's tutelage in how to use magic. When he was younger Minerva would have allowed him to try and use Brynhildr under her supervision, but at best he could manage to make a few sprouts come out of the ground. Now, with a year of magical training under his belt, Minerva had decided that now he could be taught how to properly use Brynhildr.

"Aunt Minerva? Why are we out here?" Leo asked as he shivered in the cold snow. The blizzard that always was around the Northern fortress blowing hard as snow fell around Minerva and Leo. "Because this is the only place suitable enough for your training." Minerva said as she pulled a red tome out of her robe. "Besides, I would assume that you, like most of the others here, are well adapted to the cold." Minerva said as she opened the elfire tome, runic circles forming around her as a ball of fire formed in her hand before she threw it upwards, the fire staying as the snow around them started melting.

"That will keep us warm for a while, so long as you don't mind water on your feet." Minerva said as Leo nodded, uncrossing his arms as he stopped shivering. "Tell me Leo, what do you know so far about Brynhildr?" Minerva asked as Leo looked up at his aunt. "Brynhildr is the sacred tome of Nohr, and it can be used to grow trees from the ground, right?" Leo said, thinking he was right.

"Brynhildr is a lot more then that Leo." Minerva said as she pulled the aforementioned tome out of her robes. "Brynhildr is also known as the book of life, for it can create life out of nothing but magic, the tome of earth, for its ability to manipulate the earth itself. And Gaia's fury, to encompass its ability over gravity, Earth's own force. There are other tomes that can perform just one of these feats, but none can do all three, nor as well as Brynhildr." Minerva said as she opened the tome.

"Just watch." Minerva said with a small smile as Leo watched intently. A runic circle formed beneath Minerva as a pair of stone pillars shot up on either side of her, stones floating around them like coiling snakes as vines quickly climbed up the stone pillars, intertwining with the floating rocks to make a rather beautiful display.

Leo was left to stare in awe as Minerva closed Brynhildr, the rocks falling to the ground yet the stone pillars and vines remained. "This…" Minerva said as she gestured to the pillars. "Is just a fraction of Brynhildr's power. And soon enough, this power will be passed down from me, to you, Leo." Minerva said as Leo focused back on his aunt.

"When can we get started?" Leo asked, eager to learn this powerful magic as Minerva held Brynhildr out to him. "We start now. Let us begin Leo." Minerva said.

For the next two years Leo trained with Minerva, learning all he could from her about both normal magic, and the powers of Brynhildr. When Leo was seven however, it came time for his final test in magic from his aunt.

Leo was seven years old, the snow falling around him and Minerva as they stood in the same courtyard where they had trained for the past two years, the stone pillars from two years ago still standing, with snow covering their tops and their vines wilted away. Minerva stood between the pillars with Brynhildr in her hands, held close to her chest.

"Leo. The time has come for me to pass this tome down to you." Minerva said as Leo stood across from his aunt, snow falling gently between them Minerva held Brynhildr out in front of her. "Brynhildr, the book of life, the tome of earth, Gaia's fury. This sacred weapon has many names, and only one of them truly matters. This tome now belongs to you Leo." Minerva said as she held it out to Leo, who walked up to his aunt and took Brynhildr from her hands gently before holding it to his chest.

"However." Minerva started again as she pulled a green tome out of her robe. "Now comes your final test Leo." Minerva said as she opened the tome, a runic circle forming beneath her as the wind started to pick up around her and Leo, the snow speeding around them as green gales of wind bared the two of them from being interrupted. "You must beat me in a duel of magic. Show me all that you have learned Leo, and show me the power of Brynhildr." Minerva said, her voice never losing its gentle tone, yet the air of commanding remained as Leo nodded. "Then I won't hold back auntie. I will win!" Leo said as he held Brynhildr in one hand.

 _BGM: (Touhou Orchestral) Whereabouts of the Heart_

Leo threw Brynhildr open as the runic circles formed underneath him, across from him Minerva had opened her personal tome, Minerva's gale. Minerva was faster as gusts of green wind flew at Leo, who looked up and smirked as pillars of stone shot up in front of him to block the wind before lowering back down into the snow covered ground. Leo smirked as he cast another spell from Brynhildr, rocks floating up from the ground and flying at Minerva from his spell as she reopened her tome, a barrier of wind forming in front of her and deflecting the rocks away from her and back into the ground.

Leo spared his aunt no quarter as a runic circle formed beneath her, Minerva noticing it and using a wind spell from her tome to move out of the way before a small grove of trees shot up from beneath her, Leo smirking as they shrunk back into the ground.

Minerva landed back between the pillars of stone, Leo looking at them with a smirk as vines crawled up them before shooting at Minerva, one of them grabbing her off hand by the wrist and keeping the physically weak woman held down as she moved her other hand, the one holding her tome, out of the way of the other vine before a gust of green wind cut it apart.

As a small blast of green wind cut the other vine holding her a pair of stone pillars shot up in front of and behind her, trapping her between the four stone pillars as Leo smirked, a runic circle forming beneath both her and Leo as Minerva held her tome open and her hand up.

Trees started shooting up beneath her as a disk of green wind cut them before they could fully form, stopping the trees from harming her as Minerva started breathing heavily from the constant spell casting. She could go on for quite a while, but having to constantly deal with everything Leo was throwing at her was starting to tire her out.

Leo however took advantage of her fatigue, having rocks float around the four pillars she was trapped between to keep her from escaping as four more pillars sprung around her at diagonals, leaving Minerva trapped in a circle of pillars as vines crawled up all of them. "Sorry auntie, but I'm going to win this!" Leo shouted at her over the wind as he closed his eyes and smiled before slamming Brynhildr shut as the vines all shot at Minerva, trees springing up underneath her as Leo closed his eyes with a satisfied smirk, thinking he had won.

"Good work Leo." Minerva said as Leo's eyes shot open in surprise, leaving him staring at his aunt as the vines and trees were all cut to ribbons by the green winds around her, the pillars being battered by the winds as the rocks that were supposed to keep her in were flung away by the wind sphere. "But you are just an apprentice, I didn't become the Archsage of Nohr for nothing." Minerva said with a gentle smile as the wind picked her up and carried her out of the circle of pillars, Leo standing in shock as Minerva stepped off the swirling gale that had kept her afloat and onto the snowy ground.

"Now Leo… you've shown what you can do, but can you defend yourself?" Minerva asked as Leo shook himself out of his stupor. "Of course I can!" He shouted at his aunt as she smiled. "Then prove it." She said calmly as she switched tomes, exchanging her personal tome for a tome Leo didn't recognize. "Think fast Leo." Minerva said as she opened the tome.

Leo was left with little time to react as he threw Brynhildr open, quickly casting a spell to cause a dome of stone to spring up around him as he braced for impact, only for something hard to impact the stone dome and shatter it with ease as Leo took a quick look at the tome in Minerva's hand.

"Thani… the light tome that was made specifically to bust the defenses of armor. It's a relatively new tome, but that doesn't decrease its effective usage. You'll have to be a little smarter to defend yourself against this one Leo." Minerva said with a smile as Leo realized when she meant.

Thinking fast Leo opened Brynhildr as Minerva prepared her next attack, giving Leo the time he needed to set up his defenses as vines formed a dome around him, unlike the hard stone, these were to hold up against the 'armor buster' tome. As Minerva cast Thani that light spell dropped from above, landing on Leo's dome of vines and exploding in a burst of yellow light, but unlike with the stone the vines didn't outright shatter, instead they were scorched as Leo let his vine shield fade away, the young boy breathing heavily as Minerva walked up to him.

 _BGM: Humming/Treasures – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Nice work Leo, but there was a better way you could have handled that." Minerva said as Leo fell down and landed on his butt. "What way auntie?" Leo asked as he panted as Minerva breathed heavily herself, only slightly more controlled. "Brynhildr has the ability to halve the damage of magical attacks made against you. I was holding back the Thani spell so that you could outright take it instead of having to defend yourself…. Or did you forget about that property in the heat of the moment?" Minerva asked as Leo blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't forget again Leo, you need to stay on your toes and make sure to keep your wits about you during any fight, even a friendly one." Minerva said as Leo nodded and stood back up. "So did I pass?" Leo asked as Minerva nodded. "You did… prince Leo." Minerva said as she bowed politely. Leo smiled before deciding to return his with own bow out of curtesy. "And thank you, Archsage Minerva, for teaching me." Leo said with a smile as Leo looked back up and Minerva down at Leo.

"Let's go inside Leo." Minerva said as she took Leo's hand, leading him inside. Leo simply smiled as he held Brynhildr close to him in one hand and held Minerva's hand with his other hand, the two walking back inside, the only sign of their battle the pillars of stone in the snow covered courtyard.

 **Three Retainers: The Singing Fox**

 _BGM: Dusk Falls – Fire Emblem Fates_

Leo was ten years old when the call to return to Windmire came. Alongside his siblings he returned to Windmire… and ended up in a group hug with the rest of his siblings that had been started by his happy father, who had been overjoyed that his children had finally returned home, even though he had been the one to call them all home.

Nearly a month after returning to Windmire a rather strange group had arrived. Three teenagers who had wanted to apply for jobs as royal guards. Leo hadn't paid much attention to them at first, but when they had offered to prove their skills Leo had been roped into watching the fights that were organized for them.

"This should be good." Garon said with a smirk as he sat in his throne, or rather the one he had in the spectator box. Sitting next to him was Xander on one side and Minerva on the other, as Celsius was down in the arena as part of the fights. Elise was jumping up and down at the edge of the box, excited to see the fights as Corrin and his retainers were all in the stands, watching together and more than likely making really stuff jokes. Camilla was sitting next to Leo in the spectator box as Leo stared in almost jealousy at his older brother and his five retainers.

But he couldn't fault Corrin, he had people he could trust with his life, his best friends turned close retainers. He loved his brother and in the end it was hard to feel jealous at him, but it didn't stop Leo from wanting his own retainers.

"So who's the first fighter?" Xander asked as Garon looked at the small list he had Minerva write up. "His name is apparently Shigure… No last name given, but unlike someone I know." Garon noted as he looked at Minerva. "Don't have a last name, don't care for one." Minerva responded as Garon chuckled.

"This should be fun!" Elise shouted excitedly as she continued bouncing. "Why is Celsius fighting father?" Xander asked as Garon chuckled. "Call it something special… if they can hold their own against her, then I think I may have a job for them that's better than a simple guard." Garon said with a smirk as the fighters entered the arena.

The blue haired teen, Shigure entered first, carrying a steel lance he had chosen as his weapon of choice. Atop his head was black and white striped bandana that seemed to be holding something down, and behind him the air seemed to glimmer somewhat, but too little to be of any note.

His opponents were slightly more organized. About five soldiers were scattered about the arena with a single fighter with him. A knight was in the middle and near the back of the arena, Celsius herself was leaning against a wall, waiting for her opponent to challenge her.

Getting up out of his throne Garon walked about two steps as he stood at the edge of the spectator box. "Let the test to see if this man is worthy of joining the royal guard… Begin!" Garon shouted as the fight began.

 _BGM: Alight (Storm) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"That's my cue." Shigure said as he looked up at the spectator box. 'So the plan is to impress them enough to either get into the royal guard position.' Shigure thought as he looked over at Celsius, who was still leaning against the wall of the arena. 'Become a retainer to one of them, obviously the second is better, so I guess I'll have to prove myself against that girl over there after beating these guys up.' Shigure thought as a rather… spacey thought entered his head. 'Should be fun… maybe I'll get to stop hiding… other traits.' Shigure thought as he felt his ears twitch under his bandana, which was barely keeping them down, and uncomfortably at that.

"Just don't space out and I should be fine." Shigure muttered as he breathed in and out before running at the first soldier. The man was ready for him as he raised his shield to block a strike from Shigure, rather than try to attack first, a smart move as Shigure's lance smashed against the man's shield. Shigure pulled back as the soldier tried to stab at him and spun his lance in his hands for a moment before slamming the wooden end into the man's head, knocking him down before picking up the man's shield in his other hand and quickly strapping it to his arm before hitting the wooden part end of the spear into the man's chest to hold him down. "Stay down." Shigure whispered as the man grumbled and threw his arms out in surrender as Shigure got off him.

And just in time too as the next soldier tried to attack him, only for Shigure to use the shield he had taken from the soldier he had just taken down to block the spear and put his own to the man's chest, causing the soldier to stop as Shigure swiped his spear across the man's chest, knocking the soldier's spear away from him as the soldier jumped back and rose his shield before charging at Shigure.

Shigure however took a single moment to jump up, high enough to land on the man's shoulders and flip off him, sending the soldier face planting into the ground as Shigure's bandana threatened to come undone. But Shigure landed and quickly tied his bandana back harder as the fighter ran at him with two soldiers.

Shigure sidestepped out of the way of the fighter's axe before poking the fighter in the chest where his heart was, causing the fighter to be grudgingly step away as if that had been an actual stab it would have killed him. The two soldiers however tried to stab him together, only for Shigure to have his ears twitch under his bandana, alerting him to the soldiers behind him as he ducked, the two soldier's spears going over him as he swung his lance at the soldier's legs, sweeping them off their feet as Shigure stood back up and put his lance to one of the soldiers, only for the other to get up and try to stab Shigure in the side.

Shigure used the shield on his arm to block the strike before quickly putting his lance to the soldier's heart, his foot on the other soldier's chest as both surrendered, leaving only the knight and Celsius left for him to contend with.

"He's good." Garon noted as Leo watched the fight, actually having actively started watching after the first soldier had fallen. "He's smart and agile… but I wonder why he stopped to tighten the bandana." Minerva noted just from seeing him fight. "Do you think he's worth it?" Garon asked his loyal retainer and tactician. "Just wait… I want to see just how good he is, if he can hold up against my sister then he's defiantly good enough, but as is… he's qualified for the first part of the job." Minerva gave her assessment as Garon smirked.

Leo however paid them no attention as he tried to scan the blue haired teen in the arena. He seemed to be about three years older than him, and the air seemingly shimmering behind him was odd, but something Leo was able to ignore as he focused on the man's spear work, which was rather good, not that Leo knew how someone fought with a spear besides stabbing.

The fight picked back up as Shigure engaged the knight, running around the armored knight and pestering him with pokes of his lance as the knight tried to hit Shigure desperately with his heavy lance, but his armor wouldn't allow him enough freedom of movement to keep up with the speedy teen.

At this point Celsius, while still leaning up against the wall of the arena was quite amused. Watching Shigure run circles around the lance knight was more than enough to make a normal man's head spin as Shigure kept on poking the poor knight with his lance. "I wonder how Tirado would deal with him… probably just grab the poor kid by his neck on one of his passes." Celsius wondered quietly out loud as she imagined the image and snickered at it for a moment as the knight finally gave up and threw his lance down in anger.

"My turn." Celsius said as she stopped leaning against the wall, Shigure walking towards her as he held his lance in one hand and the stolen shield in the other. "Nice lance play, haven't seen anything like that before." Celsius said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you general, but I believe we must fight now." Shigure said as he pulled the shield off his arm. "This should be fun." Celsius noted as she placed her hand on her sword, which was mounted on her belt behind her with Alondite on her back. "I agree." Shigure noted with a small smirk as he held his lance behind him in a similar pose to Celsius.

 _BGM: Baptized in Ice [Cirno's Theme]_

Celsius pulled her sword out of her sheath at the same time Shigure spun his lance out from behind him, both of them going to block the other as their weapons collided, sparks flying as the metal tip of the spear rubbed against the refined metal of Celsius' personal blade. The two struggled for a moment before Celsius quickly gained the upper hand with her superior strength, Shigure being forced to pull away or have his weapon snapped in half.

The vanguard and the spear fighter circled each other for a moment before they dashed at each other again, spear slamming into Celsius' sword as Celsius moved his spear away from her to keep him from moving it stab her in the chest. Shigure noticed this and tried to force it back towards her chest, only for Celsius to pull away suddenly.

Shigure took the moment to try and move his spear fast enough to stab at Celsius' chest, trying to get his spear close to her heart as Celsius smirked, flipping onto her hands as Shigure went to try and stab her.

Her armored foot impacted the wooden part of his spear in a hard kick, straight up snapping it in half as the half of the spear with the metal tip was sent flying into the dirt of the arena. Celsius quickly getting back on her feet and holding her sword out in front of her with two hands with her face in a smirk.

Shigure was left staring at his broken weapon for a moment before rolling his eyes and throwing it behind him. "Been a long time since I've actually had to cut loose a bit… I've wanted to for a while but couldn't until now." Shigure said as he reached for his bandana, Celsius waiting with her sword at the ready as Shigure moved to untie the black and white striped scarf that he used as a bandana.

In the stands Leo was watching intently alongside Elise as she kept bouncing up and down in excitement as her mother tried to get her to calm down. "This is interesting." Garon noted as he watched alongside his children, Minerva to busy trying to get Elise to calm down to notice what was happening in the arena.

Shigure swiftly pulled the scarf off his head before wrapping it around his neck in one clean motion, Celsius left staring as a pair of blue furred fox ears sprung up from their flattened position on his head, the air previously shimmering behind him dissipating to reveal the large blue and white furred tail behind him as Shigure adopted a martial arts stance. "Let's do this." Shigure said waiting for Celsius to make a move as she shook herself back to her senses. A battle was a battle and nothing changed that.

The fight stared again as Celsius swung at Shigure, the kitsune teen jumping out of the way swiftly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to compete with Celsius in a contest of strength, and his only way to win was through speed. Running around Celsius she kept a close eye on him as she turned at a rather fast speed, able to keep up with him through her training, and her battle awareness.

Shigure suddenly ran at her, Celsius moving to block his attack as suddenly jumped in the air just before he reached Celsius, a cloud of smoke enveloping him and Celsius as she closed her mouth and kept her eyes open as Shigure disappeared from view.

Celsius suddenly swung around and swung her sword as a large fox with blue fur shot at her, the fox dodging out of the way and darting under Celsius' legs, jumping on her back and pushing off her in an attempt to unbalance her that didn't work as Celsius spun around as the fox was in the air, becoming enveloped in a cloud of smoke as Shigure landed from a backflip from the inside of the smoke.

"Nice trick." Celsius said with a grin as Shigure smirked. "I've been practicing." Shigure said as he went back into his stance, waiting for any attacks as Celsius and him squared off again.

Shigure suddenly jumping into a backflip, becoming enveloped in a cloud of smoke as a large fox came out as the smoke dissipated, the blue furred fox landing deftly on the dirt floor as Celsius readied herself for the next attack. Shigure suddenly ran forward and jumped at Celsius as Celsius swung her sword with its blunt side, intent on knocking the fox out with a blow to the head as time seemed to slow with Shigure mid jump and Celsius' sword coming down.

 _BGM: Implore the Dawn – Fire Emblem Fates_

"That's enough." Garon called as the two were about to meet, Celsius lowering her blade as Shigure ended up landing on her chest, yipping as he bounced off and back flipped off her to Celsius' annoyance, becoming enveloped in a cloud of smoke as the mostly human Shigure popped out of the smoke and landed on the ground. "You've more than impressed me Shigure… I believe I may just have an offer for you later, after your companions finish their trials." Garon said as Leo suddenly spoke up.

"No. I want him." Leo said suddenly as Garon looked down at his youngest son. "What?" Garon asked, as the rest of the royal family, and Minerva, turned their attention towards him. "I want him as my retainer." Leo said with determination as Minerva looked at him. "Are you sure Leo?" Minerva asked as she finally got Elise to settle with sitting in her lap. "Yes I'm sure." Leo said as Garon looked down in the arena at Shigure and Celsius.

"Uh… are you ok with that?" Garon asked awkwardly, his little plan having been ruined as Shigure shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it." He said as started staring off into space. "Ok Leo… you're good." Garon said as Leo nodded. "Meet me outside the arena Shigure." Leo shouted from the box as Shigure shouted back. "Alright!" He shouted as he turned to leave.

"Hey fox boy." Celsius said as Shigure turned to face her. "Good match, I hope your companions give me just as good a show." Celsius said with a smile as Shigure nodded. "I count on it." He said with a smile as he left to arena to meet Leo.

On that day Leo gained his first retainer. The mysterious kitsune Shigure, who preferred the lance over his natural instincts. His companions became retainers to Camilla and Xander respectively, and while they spoke often, Shigure kept his loyalty to Leo… and would eventually be the straight man among Leo's rather odd group of retainers.

 **Niles**

 _BGM: Far Away – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Everyone! We have intruders!" A soldiers yelled through the halls as Leo and Shigure were walking down them. "Intruders… here?" Leo asked Shigure in confusion, his retainer of one year and counting shrugging as his ears twitched. "I can hear footsteps, but I can't tell if that's just the guards or whoever these intruders are." Shigure said as guards, maids and butlers started running through the halls. "Find them!" Garon's voice boomed through the halls, his voice loud and dark as Leo and Shigure faced each other.

"Is it just me or did he sound… scared?" Shigure asked as Leo closed his eyes. "Last time there was intruders in the castle… I lost my older sister to them, I don't know where she is now, and I can't remember what she looks like." Leo said as he clutched his arm as Shigure winced. "My… sympathies." Shigure said, trying to find the right word as he and Leo walked the halls.

"Should we help find the intruders?" Shigure asked as Leo nodded. "Let's." Leo said as he pulled Brynhildr out of his pocket, carrying the tome under his arm as he and Shigure started running through the halls, soldiers, butlers and maids scrambling to try and find whoever had invaded the castle.

Shigure suddenly stopped as he heard a crash from a nearby room. "Wait." Shigure said as Leo stopped. "In here." Shigure noted as he and Niles stood by the door, several butlers and maids noticing them and joining them as Shigure grabbed the door handle.

Shigure threw the door open as Leo ran in with Brynhildr open, only to stop as the maids, butlers and soldiers followed him in, along with Shigure as they all stared at the six teen year old white haired boy with an eyepatch over his right eye sprawled out over the floor, an open window just feet away from him as the teen lay in a daze.

"He has to be the intruder!" a soldier shouted as he was about to put his lance to the teen's face. "Wait." Leo said, throwing his arm out as he walked forward as the teen seemed to recover from his daze, only to find himself surrounded by the butlers, maids and soldiers with the eleven year old Leo in front of him.

"Who are you?" Leo asked with an air of authority as the teen looked away from him, his single eye trying to scan the room for a way out. "They left me… dastards…" The teen growled as. "Just kill me and get it the hell over with." The white haired teen said as Leo stared at him. "And what if I didn't?" Leo asked as the teen laughed. "Like I got anything left you royal prick." The teen said, not caring he was speaking to an eleven year old prince as soldiers started pointing spears at him.

At this point Garon was just outside the room, Bölverk in his hands and both Celsius and Minerva at his side as he entered the room and say the current sight as Leo talking to the teenager sitting on the floor. "What's going on?" Celsius asked as Garon just watched.

"I'm not going to kill you. I see some worth in you." Leo said as the boy chuckled. "Like what, as a pawn for your royal games." The boy snarked as Leo shook his head. "I'm going to offer you a job, either you accept it and be pardoned for your intrusion of the palace, or you end up on the pointy end of one of these." Leo said as he pointed at one of the spears. "Like I got a choice?" The boy asked as Leo held his hand out to him. "Fine, I'll take your offer blue blood." The white haired down said as he grasped Leo's hand.

Leo would learn the boy's name was Niles, a street urchin who had a rather tragic past, that he refused to talk about much at all. Garon had protested his son taking a thief as a retainer, more out of worry for his child's safety then anything moral about it. Eventually… after a lot of persuasion from Leo, he relented, but still kept a close eye on Niles whenever he was in sight, and even had Rennac tail him for a bit just to make sure nothing happened.

Niles and Shigure were both loyal retainers to Leo, who was growing up quite fast, and become quite mature as he made his decisions for himself and spent time with his family. But Niles was not the last retainer Leo would have, for one more was about to come.

 **Never Fear! The Justice Cabal is Here!**

 _BGM: Such bonds are the true strength of this army – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Minerva asked Garon as he nodded. "They drove these dam 'Great thieves' out of the country. You think you would be happy about that?" Garon asked as Minerva stared at him, annoyed. "The reports also said that they are beyond… how should I put this… eccentric." Minerva said as Garon shrugged. "Name me one person who doesn't have some sort of quirk to them, and you can't say yourself, because you have more than a few quirks yourself." Garon said as Minerva suddenly shut her mouth, unable to respond to that, other than to continue to glare at Garon.

"The 'Justice Cabal'? They sound like a vigilante group." Xander said as he stood next to his siblings, their retainers nowhere to be found for the moment as Corrin was leaning against a wall, snoring away as Leo had his nose in a book, Elise trying to bug her mom by tugging on her robe, and Camilla just watching everyone with a smile.

"That's exactly what they are Xander. And I wanted to invite them to thank them for driving those dam thieves out of Nohr… both me and Minerva have been in paperwork hell because of it…" Garon said, keeping his voice down to keep anyone from hearing that last bit.

"Sir. They have arrived." A butler said as he entered the throne room. "Bring them in." Garon said as the butler nodded before leaving. "Out of all your ideas, this has to be one of the… I don't know if it's one of the worst or just a dumb one." Minerva said as Garon shrugged. "Don't judge father to hard auntie, he tries to do what's best for us." Camilla said with a smile as Minerva sighed Elise walking up to her mother and sitting in her lap.

The door to the throne room opened once again as the butler from a minute ago lead four people into the room, each of them wearing something different. The white haired boy in the lead had two swords on his person, one that was very regal looking, and the other a dark purple in color with a simple strange design. His coat with black with purple lines on the sleeves with three eye like designs on each arm. Gold lining appeared throughout the coat and the hood in the back was kept down as the man wearing it smiled at everyone in the room.

 _BGM: Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"The chosen hero arrives! I thank you king Garon for allowing the Justice Cabal in your hallowed halls!" The white haired boy said in his usual theatrics. What followed was… interesting to say the least. Minerva practically face faulted as Garon started laughing in amusement. Celsius was left staring at the guy and blinking as Leo actually looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. Both Xander, and the only other guy of the group had started face palming at the white haired boy's antics. Camilla had started smiling in amusement as Elise giggled at the funny man. The man's two female companions had actually started posing along with him with the blue haired girl on the man's right and the yellow haired girl on his left as the white haired man posed with one hand over his face with a smirk on his face.

"What… just… what?" Minerva asked, Garon's right hand woman left completely speechless as Celsius just started laughing before leaning up against the wall to support herself to keep her from falling over laughing. Garon was still smiling when he stopped laughing as everyone in the room trying to recompose themselves, aside from the man the two girls at his side. "I like these people mommy!" Elise cheered with a giggle as Xander and the brown haired man stared at each other.

"Is it like this all the time with them?" Xander asked, feeling that the man across from him was the only one he could speak to at the moment. "You have no idea…" He replied as both where left face palming at the antics of the Cabal.

"Alright! Before we go any further, can we at least have your names?" Garon asked, still smirking as the three in front stopped posing. "I am Owain! The scion of legends! And this is my sister Morgan." Owain said before putting his hands on the yellow haired girl next to him who smiled and waved as Owain let go. "And my cousin Cynthia." Owain said as Cynthia waved with a large smile on her face. "And I'm Inigo… the straight man of this little group." Inigo complained as Owain smiled. "Exactly!" Owain cheered as Minerva just straight up past out at this point from the sheer absurdity. "Mommy? Are you ok?" Elise asked, poking her mother in the arm to see if she was alright as Garon focused.

"Alright, the theatrics were fun, but can we please have a decent conversation." Garon said as he stopped smiling. At this Owain nodded. "Alright, I can handle that." Owain said politely as once again he seemly struck half the royal family speechless as to how distance his previous persona was to this much calmer one.

"Aww, I wanted to continue with that big brother." Morgan complained as Owain smiled at her. "We'll do it later alright, there is still justice to be handed out." Owain said to his sister with a smile as she smiled back. "Alright… let's get down to business before this dissolves back into nonsense." Garon said as Owain nodded.

"So what did you call us here for lord Garon?" Owain asked as Garon spoke. "Well… I wanted to thank you for getting rid of those thieves who have been utterly screwing Nohr's nobility over." Garon said as Minerva choose this moment to wake up and chime in. "More like thanks for getting their arses to shut up and stop sending us paperwork because of those thieves." Minerva complained as Owain rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I think I can understand that." Owain said as Morgan chimed in. "Didn't daddy use to get swamped with the paperwork caused by uncle Chrom's shepherds?" Morgan asked as Owain cringed. "Yeah… he did… don't talk about father alright." Owain said as Morgan shut up and winced herself. "Something bad happen to your father?" Garon asked as Owain sighed and nodded. "It's…not something we want to talk about, it's complicated." Owain replied as he tried to change the subject.

"So! What do you plan to give to us lord Garon, in thanks for getting rid of these masterful thieves!" Owain shouted, going back into his theatrics as Minerva groaned again and Celsius just straight up lost it, falling to the floor doubled over in laughter. "I… wanted to ask you if you would work for the royal family, as a sort of on call group of retainers." Garon said as Xander simply stared at his father in shock. "Sure we can do that." Owain said as Inigo started sputtering. "Owain! You can't just agree to things!" Inigo shouted at his companion as Owain shrugged. "It's not that bad Inigo, we'll be fine." Owain said with a smile as Inigo groaned in annoyance.

"Why do we have to be on call? Are we not good enough for your standards?" Cynthia asked as Garon spoke again. "Apart from the back all that we know about you is you drove those thieves out, we know next to nothing on what you are capable of." Garon said bluntly as Cynthia's mouth popped into an o shape as she nodded.

"Then why don't we prove ourselves in combat! Surely there is an arena around here right?" Owain asked as Garon shrugged. "I don't see why not… though there may be a problem with that." Garon said as everyone started looking at Celsius, who was still doubled over in laughter.

"Sorry." Owain apologized sheepishly as Celsius took a moment to calm down. "We'll do that later. For now, do you accept my offer?" Garon asked as Owain nodded. "Sure." Owain said with a smile as Garon nodded. "Alright, you can go now." Garon said nicely as Minerva chimed in. "Please leave… I can't handle this lunacy." Minerva complained as Owain motioned to Morgan and Cynthia. "Let's go for now. But we shall be back! do not worry yourselves!" Owain called as he left with Cynthia and Morgan. "The things these three drag me into…" Inigo complained as he followed them out.

"That was an interesting group father." Leo noted as Garon sighed. "We'll be seeing them later, I'm sure of it." Garon said as Minerva groaned. "Just after the paperwork ended, now these loons…" She complained, utterly annoyed at just having to deal with what had just happened.

 **The Arena: Owain**

 _BGM: Training (Galvanized) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

It had been a few days since the Justice Cabal's… introduction and now they were out to prove their worth in combat. "This should be good." Leo said as he crossed his arms and sat at the edge of the spectator booth to watch the match as Owain entered the arena below alone. Leo had asked Niles and Shigure to be down there during the match alongside Celsius, who was as usual, part of the test.

"Are you sure about this Leo, he's a loon." Minerva said as she stood next to Leo. "Positive, I want him as my retainer, and I want to make sure he can hold his own against mine." Leo said as Garon stood up and got ready to start the match. "Owain! Are you ready?" Garon asked as Owain shouted from down before.

"I am always ready! For my sword hand hungers for battle!" Owain shouted back as he pulled his black sword out from its sheath. "Alright then…. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Garon yelled as the match in the arena began.

The setup was similar to the test that Shigure and his companions had been put through, several soldiers, a knight, a fighter, and Celsius, but this time she was joined by Niles and Shigure who were paired up off to the side of the arena as Owain started running into battle.

 _BGM: Id[Hope] – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Owain rushed the first at the first soldier with his sword, Missiletainn, ready to strike. The soldier raised his shield to block as Owain's sword slammed into it with a large force behind it. "Fear my binding blade!" Owain shouted as he pulled away quickly, rolling along the ground and gathering dust on his coat as he got up behind the soldier and knocked him onto his face as he spun around to block an attack coming from behind him. "You'll have to try harder then that!" Owain shouted as he pulled away from the soldier quickly, staggering him as he cut his lance in half from the middle before kicking the soldier in the chest to knock him down.

Two soldiers took the chance to run at him, the fighter groaning as he knew he was at a major disadvantage against sword fighters, but he still joined in on the three pronged attack. Owain simply smirked as he quickly sheathed Missiletainn, pulling out his other sword, one that he rarely used… the Parallel Falchion. "Feel the flames of IGNIS!" Owain shouted as he threw his free arm out, his body being engulfed in glowing flames as he spun around to block the two lances with his sword, the flames engulfing him not harming him, but hot enough to start melting the metal tips of the spears as Owain pulled back and held his burning blade, the golden metal of the Falchion gleaming in the flames as Owain stabbed at one of the soldiers and kicked the other in the chest, knocking both down from the force before he spun around and blocked the swing from the axe of the fighter, the metal of the axe already melting from the heat of his blade as Owain smirked. "My sword hand… it hungers for your defeat!" Owain shouted.

As he shouted he held his free hand to the man's chest, lightning forming at his fingertips before blasting the man back, his body crackling with lightning as the man groaned in pain. Up in the stands Garon was clearly impressed as Owain smirked. "He's mine." Leo said with a smirk as Xander grumbled. Clearly for all this man's theatrics, he had a lot of skills up his sleeves.

The flames surrounding Owain died down as he sheathed the Falchion, throwing his arms up as he smiled before shouted. "Are you not entertained! Bring my sword hand another!" Owain shouted, clearly enjoying himself as an arrow flew at him, Owain deftly sidestepping out of its way as he turned to face Shigure and Niles.

Niles grumbled in annoyance as he nocked another arrow in his bow, Shigure's scarf currently being used as a bandana again as the air behind him shimmer. "I can see what you are hiding! The teachings of my father let me see all!" Owain shouted as he pointed at Shigure. "Because you have a tail!" Owain shouted as Shigure blinked.

"Ok… what?" Minerva asked, already feeling a headache coming on as down below, Shigure sighed and took his headband off and tied the scarf back around his neck. "It was worth a shot." He muttered as his tail came into view. Owain smiled as he ran at the duo, Niles taking aim with his single eye as he launched his arrow in the area Owain was going to run into.

Owain dodged swiftly as he rolled under the arrow, Shigure running at him to attempt to get his lance near Owain before he could do anything. But Owain sprang up from his roll and grabbed Shigure's lance in his hand, trying to tug it out as Shigure pulled back, the two engaging in a brief struggle as Niles took aim and fired with bow once again.

Owain was force to let go to avoid being hit by Nile's arrow as he pulled a tome out from his back pocket and spun around as he opened it, runic circles forming around him as he smirked. "THORON!" Owain shouted as a large laser of lightning shot at Shigure.

Shigure dropped his lance and jumped out of the way, back flipping in midair and disappearing in a cloud of smoke as a blue fox came out as Owain's thoron spell dissipated, the fox landing and running at Owain as he put the thoron tome away.

Pulling Missiletainn back out of its sheath Owain swung it sideways and Shigure jumped at him, catching his sword in his teeth as he yanked Owain's sword away from him and jumped away again, flipping in midair and disappearing into smoke as Shigure came back out of the smoke cloud, holding Owain's sword.

Owain simply smirked as he dodged another arrow from Niles, pulling the parallel Falchion off his belt as he twirled it in his hand, Shigure and Owain standing off for a moment before Shigure smirked and threw Owain's sword at him.

Owain sidestepped the thrown sword before grabbing it's handle while it was flying in midair. "Take this! RADIANT!" Owain shouted as the parallel Falchion glowed yellow. "DAWN!" Owain shouted as he ran at Shigure. Shigure trying to flip out of the way as Owain's sword came dangerously close to hitting him as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, popping out again as a blue fox… that got hit in the face by Owain's other sword, Missiletainn, which was glowing blue. "I am the scion of legend! The flames of Ignis from my father, and the skill of Aether from my mother! I truly am I hero of legend!" Owain bragged as he held the Falchion above his head with a smirk, his sword Missiletainn at his side in his other hand as Niles pulled the knocked out Shigure away from the fight.

"You ain't done yet." Celsius said as Owain trued around, only to find Celsius running at him with her personal blade in her hand, glowing yellow as Owain spun around and slammed his sword, Missiletainn into Celsius' blade. The two struggled for a moment as Celsius smirked, pulling Alondite off her back as the blade glowed blue. Owain stared for a moment before slamming the Falchion into Celsius' blade, Alondite and the Falchion clashing as the flames of Ingis enveloped Owain once more.

"You aren't the only one who can pull off the Aether… BUT MINE IS FORM HARD WORK AND PRACTICE!" Celsius shouted as she pulled away, holding Alondite in one hand and her personal sword in the other, Alondite glowing blue with Luna's power and her sword with the yellow of Sol.

"Then I'll show you the results of my training!" Owain shouted as he stood there, the flames surrounding him and his swords as Falchion glowed yellow with Sol's power, and Missiletainn with Luna's blue.

The two ran at each other before clashing, Missiletainn meeting Alondite as the Falchion met Celsius' sword. Owain struggling to hold up against Celsius, even with Ignis and Aether active. But from the sweat forming on Celsius' forehead, it was clear she was also struggling at least somewhat as the two pushed back against each other, trying to gain dominance in their struggle.

"That's enough!" Garon shouted as the two stopped, their blades stopped glowing as Owain's Ignis died out. "If you two keep going one of you is going to kill the other… probably Celsius is going to kill you Owain." Garon said as Celsius chuckled sheepishly. "I want a rematch later." Owain said as Celsius nodded. "Fine, I want to see who would actually win between us." Celsius said with a smirk as they shook hands.

Up in the spectator box Xander and Camilla were staring at Leo as he sat smugly in his seat. "I already called him as my retainer, you can't have him." Leo said smugly as Xander grumbled in annoyance. "I wasn't expected something like that out of him… he was actually strong enough to hold his own against Celsius in a struggle." Xander said as Garon smirked. "Last people to do that were Tirado… and Walhart." Garon said as he clenched his fist at that name.

"I'll just have to settle for one of the girls… perhaps his sister." Camilla said out loud. If his sister was half as good as Owain himself then she should be well worth it. "I want Cynthia! She has a flying horsey!" Elise cheered, having seen Cynthia's Pegasus when the Justice Cabal had entered the arena back area. "That leaves me with Inigo." Xander said with a sigh. It wasn't that he was disappointed, he just hoped that Inigo was up to snuff, and could pull off anything near as impressive as this display.

In the stands Corrin and his retainers were all talking excitedly. "That was awesome!" Silas cheered as Jakob huffed. "I'll admit… it was an impressive display." Jakob admitted begrudgingly. "Think Garon needs better guards…" Kaze complained as Corrin smiled. "Father can more than defend himself, are you willing to throw down with aunt Celsius?" Corrin said as Kaze shook his head. "That's something only someone insane or powerful would do." Kaze said as Flora muttered something under her breath. "Or both." Felicia said as Jakob huffed. "Clearly this Owain person is both." Jakob snarked.

Leo however had left the spectator's box to go and meet Owain down in the hallway. Niles and Shigure in the same room as Niles was sitting on the stone bench with Shigure curled up still in his fox form, sulking as Owain entered. "That was a good match you two!" Owain said with a thumbs up as Niles huffed. "Whatever you say lord of the dunce." Niles said as Owain glared at him. "I'm a theatric person but I'm not stupid. My father was the tactician for an entire army, and I've picked up a thing or two from him." Owain said, turning serious for a moment as Leo entered.

"Owain. Congratulations on your victory." Leo said with a smirk as Owain turned to face him. "Lord Leo, nice to meet you." Owain said with a smile as Leo looked at his retainers. "Stop sulking Shigure, it's not your fault you lost." Leo said as the blue fox huffed before a cloud of smoke enveloped him, Niles not even flinching as within a second Shigure was sitting next to him with his arms crossed.

"You know I had a friend who could do something like that, except he turned into a giant rabbit." Owain commented as Leo rolled his eyes. "You must have had a very interesting life Owain." Leo said with a tone of snark in his voice as Leo sighed. "My life wasn't all sunshine and theatrics lord Leo, I've been through more hell then you could ever imagine." Owain said, he voice serious for a moment as Leo snarked. "Can't be as bad as mine white top." Niles snarked as Owain spoke.

"Four years old, my mother died defending me from monsters, I've had to fight since I was four years old to stay alive. And there was rarely a moment of rest. All my skill comes from constant fighting, and I wanted to stop doing that… but at this point fighting and tactics are all I know." Owain said as Niles shut up. "Ok… maybe as bad as my childhood." Niles commented as Leo frowned.

"Whatever happened in the past doesn't matter now Owain, you're my retainer now. And I expect nothing but the best from all of you." Leo said with a smile as Owain smiled back. "Of course lord Leo, my sword hand is yours to command… though I would prefer to guide myself." Owain said as Nile huffed. "You took me in when I was abandoned, I'm by your side lord Leo." Niles said with a snarky tone as Shigure spoke. "I've been with you since the day we meet, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon." Shigure said with a smile as Leo smiled back.

"Then come my retainers. The world awaits us." Leo said as he turned around, Niles getting up along with Shigure and following him and Owain out to door, towards the future.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: HOOOOLLLLLYYYY CRRAAAAPPPP! This took forever to write. Does not help this is my third time rewriting it. But yes here we have Leo, the youngest prince of Nohr and his retainers. Niles, the outlaw, Shigure, the mysterious Kistune, and OWAIN! The man himself has arrived. But he's got quite a few tricks, and anyone who's played awakening will realize on the spot who his father is. Of course Owain isn't all sunshine and hungering sword hands, he's got some personal baggage, and a lot of it, which will be explained later during the Great Thieves arc, Yes the Justice Cabal are major players during that arc, as actually the main 'rival' group to the thieves, being the ones who try to drive them off._

 _And then Shigure… I'll leave him for all of you to figure out. Leave a review below what you think about him… and who do you think his companions are?_

 _But until next time!_

 _Edit: I forgot to include a unit roster, so let me fix that._

Unit Roster

Leo

Class: Nohr Prince (Mage)

Skills: Nobility

P.S: Pragmatic

Inventory: Brynhildr, Elfire, Shine

Niles

Class: Outlaw

Skills: Locktouch, Movement +1

P.S: Kidnap

Inventory: Iron Bow

Shigure

Class: Kitsune

Skills: Evenhanded

P.S: Perfect Pitch

Inventory: Iron Lance, Beaststone

Owain

Class: Tactician

Skills: Aether, Ignis

P.S: Scion of Legend (+15% to Aether and Ignis activation)

Inventory: Parallel Falchion, Missiletainn, Thunder


	29. Years Past: Camilla

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _I swear, the rate at which my story is viewed is very sporadic at times at times. Sometimes I get fifty views before it slows down, sometimes a hundred in a day. This time, Years Past Leo took three days just to reach 50 views. I honestly wonder what the heck is going on other than my story's obscurity getting the better of it… I don't like that._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Years Past: Camilla

 **Flying Lesson**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 7 Ties of Friendship_

Camilla was sitting in her room, doing her hair as she looked in the mirror. It had been six years ago she had entered the Northern fortress, and just recently she, alongside her family had been allowed to leave for home.

As she brushed her hair she looked at the set of armor she had on a stand in her room. It had been a gift from her father when she had said she wanted to take lessons in wyvern riding. As she brushed her hair the door to her room opened and Camilla turned around to face the girl who had entered. "Ah, Beruka, how are you doing?" Camilla asked as she saw her retainer, who was wearing a normal cotton shirt and armored leggings. "King Garon wished me to inform you that Nichol is ready to teach you." Beruka said emotionlessly as Camilla frowned.

"Come on Beruka, perk up a little, at least show some emotion." Camilla said with a smile as she got up and walked to her armor stand and started taking the custom armor off it. "I will try lady Camilla." Beruka said, still emotionless as Camilla started putting on her armor.

Beruka stood in front of the door, watching as Camilla put her armor on over her clothing, walking over to the mirror and taking a good look at it before smiling. "Are you coming with me Beruka? Or do you have something better to do?" Camilla asked as Beruka spoke. "I have nothing better to do lady Camilla." Beruka said as Camilla frowned. "Then come with me Beruka." Camilla said as she started walking out the door, her retainer following her.

Camilla sighed as Beruka followed her, the young girl as emotionless as ever as Camilla shook her head. "What am I going to do with you Beruka?" Camilla asked herself as Beruka spoke. "Whatever you ask me to do lady Camilla." Beruka said behind her. "That's not what I meant." Camilla said as she shook her head, Beruka not asking what she meant as they walked out into one of Castle Krakenburg's many courtyards, where Nichol was, along with a young red haired girl and three wyverns.

"Princess Camilla. Glad to see you could make it." Nichol said as Camilla nodded. "And a good day to you sir Nichol, and you as well Jill." Camilla said with a smile as Jill nodded slightly. "Cheer up Jill, today you and Camilla are going to have a little test." Nichol said as Camilla walked over to the wyvern she had been working with for the past few weeks. "What kind of test Father?" Jill asked as Nichol huffed and got on his wyvern. "You girls are going to have a sparring match in the sky, try not to kill each other." Nichol said as Jill got on her wyvern as well. "Beruka, find yourself a wyvern and follow us if you can." Camilla commanded as Beruka nodded and turned to leave.

"Are you sure she knows how to ride a wyvern?" Jill asked as Camilla nodded. "Beruka has got more skills then I can count, she'll be fine." Camilla said, complimenting her retainer as the trio took off, Jill and Nichol following behind Nichol away from the castle. A few minutes behind them was Beruka, who had straight up taken a wyvern from the castles stables from its place among the horses and other wyverns.

Camilla would later get scolded for telling her retainer to do that by Minerva, who had to deal with the aftermath of Beruka knocking out two guards, and breaking another's arm on her way out.

But in the sky, Nichol, Jill, Camilla and Beruka flew Jill and Camilla flying opposite each other, Beruka on the wyvern she had taken next to Nichol as he stood up on his Wyvern's saddle, the great beast holding his weight easily as Nichol threw and arm out. "This sparring match will be a clean one, I want no blood and nothing permanent, from either of you. Understand?" Nichol shouted as Jill and Camilla looked at him.

"I understand father; I won't disappoint you." Jill said as she held her lance, which she had taken up instead of the normal axe that most riders used. "I certainly can't disappoint my daddy now can I?" Camilla declared as she held the training axe she had. "Begin!" Nichol called as Beruka watched with him.

 _BGM: Wild Outlaw – Fire Emblem Fates_

Almost instantly both wyvern riders were flying at each other, Jill holding her lance at her side as Camilla held her axe back, ready to swing. The two passed each other in midair, to the two of them time slowed for a moment as they stared at each other, Jill's face one of determination to win, and Camilla's in a small smirk as they tool their swings at each other.

Jill's wooden lance slammed against Camilla's wooden axe, the two wooden weapons bending slightly as the two girls struggled for a moment before they let go, their wyverns flying past each other before circling back around for another attack.

Camilla flew higher for a moment before having her wyvern dive bomb towards Jill, who commanded hers to fly out of the way slightly, Camilla missing by a few inches as Jill tried to smack Camilla with her lance, but only managed to graze her armor, not even denting the metal with her wooden lance as the two circled back again for another attack.

This time Jill took to the offensive, flying under Camilla and getting behind her before charging, but Camilla had her wyvern move out of the way of the charge before she put her wooden axe out to try and clothesline Jill. But Jill ducked under the axe and smacked Camilla with her lance in retaliation, nicking her armor but it was still a clean hit as both riders flew away again.

Beruka and Nichol were left to watch as this pattern continued for a few more minutes, one of the girls would assault the other, only to be countered and then assaulted upon, but even so Jill was using the greater reach of her lance to counteract the advantage Camilla had with her axe, managing to get more clean blows in then Camilla did.

"Alright girls, that's enough." Nichol shouted, Camilla and Jill stopping on their wyverns in the midst of their next attacks. "Alright father." Jill said, putting her lance on her back as she flew over to Nichol, Camilla following her as Nichol smiled.

"Good work Jill, even though you had a weapon disadvantage, you turned it into an advantage in the air." Nichol said as Camilla huffed. "Camilla, do you want to know why she was winning?" Nichol asked as Jill smiled at her father's praise.

"Lady Camilla was using a weapon with short reach, in the air the weapon triangle means little if your opponent is of a similar skill level, in an aerial battle of attrition it comes down to whoever has the longer weapon, which allows a greater reach in the air." Beruka said suddenly surprising Nichol as Camilla smiled.

"She's right though, in the air the normal weapons triangle means nothing, it comes down to who has more experience and greater reach with their weapon, or sometimes just plain old luck." Nichol said as Camilla and Jill looked at each other before glaring at each other. "But that is only with wyverns, against any Pegasus rider the wyvern would win due to having the more durable mount and heavier armor." Beruka said as Nichol nodded.

"How does she know all this?" Jill asked confused as Camilla smiled. "My retainer has a lot of skills under her belt, I said so earlier didn't I?" Camilla said proudly as Beruka continued speaking. "It is often assumed that the weapons triangle applies to all areas of combat, when in reality it only applies on the ground, in the air and at sea it has different forms." Beruka said emotionlessly as Nichol nodded.

"Again, she's right, in the air the best weapon is the one with the longest reach, so bows, magic and lances are the best weapons in the air. However, the Nohrian wyvern knights use axes because they are often used in ground combat, unlike the pegasi of Hoshido. There are many times where I've had to get off my wyvern in the middle of combat and fight on the ground while my wyvern fights on the ground with me." Nichol said as Jill and Camilla nodded.

"But that should be enough for today, let's head back." Nichol said as he turned his wyvern around and started flying towards the castle, Beruka, Jill and Camilla following him. It didn't take them long to reach the castle and touch down… and to see that Minerva was standing in the courtyard looking like she had been run ragged.

"Camilla… you and me are going to have a talk about your retainer." Minerva said as soon as Camilla had gotten off her wyvern. "Sorry Lady Camilla." Beruka said, still emotionless as Camilla was led by Minerva to where Garon currently was.

 **Three Retainers: The Bloodthirsty Beauty**

 _BGM: Dusk Falls – Fire Emblem Fates_

For Camilla it hadn't even been a week since her lesson with Nichol that the strange group had arrived and the first of them, Shigure, had performed astonishingly well. And now it was time for the next competitor. "So Minerva, what's the form say?" Garon asked after Leo had left to go see Shigure. "It's for the group's sole female… some girl named Soleil. Again no last name given." Minerva said as she held up the notes she had.

"Sounds like someone I would enjoy." Camilla said with a smile as Xander sighed. "Of course she would want to female." Xander complained as Celsius shouted something from the arena. "She wants her own amazon brigade! I don't blame her!" Celsius shouted as Garon blinked. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN CELSIUS!" Minerva shouted down into the arena before she devolved into a coughing fit, prompting Elise to get off her mother's lap as Garon helped keep the ill strategist up.

"Come on then! Bring it on!" Celsius shouted, ignoring her sister's coughing so that the next contestant would come out, the soldiers, the knight, and the fighter all getting back up and groaning in slight pain from their fight with Shigure. "I really hope this doesn't hurt…" The fighter complained, thinking he would need better armor… and probably some actual armor for his chest.

 _BGM: You of the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

On the other side of the arena the next contestant walked in, a sword at her side as she stretched her arms, her waist length neon blue hair waving behind her slightly as the girl stretched her back before smiling at her opponents. "So you all are my opponents right? Good." Soleil said with a smile, not even waiting for a confirmation as she pulled her sword out of its sheath and flashed as rather creepy smile. "Try not to bleed too much." She said as one of her eyes twitched, unnoticed by anyone as her smile grew wider.

Soleil ran towards the first soldier, ready to stab him with her sword as he raised his shield, blocking her blade as he tried to stab at her chest. Soleil simply pulled back slightly before ramming her shoulder into the soldier, knocking him down before putting the tip of her sword to his stomach, the man cringing as the sword cut into his skin, drawing a little bit of blood as Soleil smiled. "Stay down and you won't bleed too much." She said as the solider gulped and nodded, Soleil pulling her sword off his stomach as the soldier covered the small wound.

As she got off the poor guy two other soldiers tried to attack her, alongside the fighter who had tried to circle around her. Soleil had simply smirked before she ducked under their lances and flipped her sword into a reverse grip in her hand. Spinning on her heel she managed to cut both the men in the stomach and got them to back off so they wouldn't end up injured any worse.

By this time the fighter was behind Soleil, remaining silent as he got ready to swing his axe at her back without harming the girl, which Soleil didn't notice as she kicked one of the soldiers away with her heeled boot before stabbing the other in the arm, getting him to drop his lance as he started bleeding.

Soleil then felt something collide with her back, the blue haired girl being sent skidding along the ground before she righted herself as she looked up at who had attacked her. The fighter that had gotten behind her had swung his axe like a club, using the wooden end instead of the metal head to hit her. Soleil shot up with a slasher smile on her face as she ran towards the fighter, who got ready for another swing as two more soldiers came up behind Soleil.

Soleil however paid them no heed as she ran up to the fighter as he swung his axe like a club, only for it to be knocked out of his hand by Soleil punching him in the face before stabbing his shoulder to keep him down as the man groaned in pain as he held his bleeding shoulder.

Soleil simply smiled as she turned around the two soldiers stopping, one of them a bit unnerved by how creepy Soleil's smile was. "Bleed for me a little bit more now, will you?" Soleil asked quietly as one of the soldiers ran at her. Soleil was quick to turn his charge against him as she held her sword out in front of her with one hand, the soldier stopping to keep himself from being impaled on the blade, only for Soleil to slam the side of the blade into his head, knocking him out as he bled a little from the head wound.

At this point the remaining soldier was shaking as the knight stood next to him, ready to defend his last remaining ally as Soleil looked up from the man she had just knocked out. "Time to play is it?" Soleil said in a sing song voice, her smile never leaving her face as the soldier gulped.

Soleil ran at the duo as the knight held up his heavy shield, Soleil jumping up and landing on the shield with her heeled boots before jumping of it onto the soldier next to the knight, who screamed in sheer terror as the knight was left to stare at what just happened.

Up in the box Minerva had her mouth hanging wide open in shock as Garon held a hand over Elise's eyes to keep her from seeing what was happening in the arena, Xander had averted his own eyes as Camilla smiled as she watched Soleil get to work. 'She'll do nicely.' Camilla thought with her own smile as up in the stands both Kaze and Jakob were covering Corrin's eyes to keep him from seeing the blood, Corrin not objecting to it knowing his own fear of blood. Silas was trying his best not to puke as Flora and Felicia covered each other's eyes. And down in the arena Celsius was left staring in shock at what Soleil was doing to the poor soldier she had jumped on. "That… is messed up." Celsius said aloud as Soleil stopped, wiping some of the blood off her face from what she had just done to the poor guy she had jumped on, the knight having run away in his heavy armor to avoid a similar fate.

"Isn't violence usually the answer?" Soleil asked as she got up, a few blood splatters on her clothing as she held her sword in one hand and pointed it at Celsius, her face in a cocky grin as Celsius huffed and held her personal sword in front of her. On the ground the soldier was knocked out, several cuts along his body from Soleil's handiwork alongside a rather crudely drawn face of blood cut on his stomach.

"What the hell happened to you to make you like this?" Celsius asked bluntly as Soleil shrugged. "Lot of things, I don't want to talk about it. Can we fight now?" Soleil said, never losing her happy go lucky attitude as Celsius readied her sword.

The two girls ran at each other, Celsius ready to swing her sword as Soleil got ready to counter, only for Celsius to feint by pulling back and causing Soleil to trip up, ending with Celsius sword to her neck before either of them had even started to fight. "And you lose. This is for what you did to that poor guy." Celsius said as Soleil shrugged on the ground.

"Enough… we need to get these men to healers." Garon said as Camilla left the box to go get Soleil for herself only for Minerva to stand up next to Garon with a fortify staff in her hands. "They'll be fine… we might need to provide some compensation for the abuse these poor men are being put through." Minerva said as her staff lit up, the men in the arena being healed by its power as Garon turned around. "Where is Camilla?" He asked as Xander finally brought his hands off his eyes. "She was here a moment ago." Xander said confused as Soleil was led out of the arena… by Camilla.

 **The Arena: Morgan**

 _BGM: Training – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"And now for the next one of this… Justice Cabal." Minerva said, annoyed after the mess Owain had made with her sister. "Isn't his sister going next?" Garon asked as Minerva nodded. "Morgan… I swear one day we are going to find last names for these people." Minerva complained at the fact that, once again, there was no last name given for either the girl or Owain. "You have no right to complain, seeing as how you don't tell anyone your last name." Garon said as Minerva rolled her eyes. "Star." She said as Garon blinked. "What?" Garon asked in a little bit of shock as Minerva sighed. "That's my last name, and my sister's, now can I complain?" Minerva asked annoyed as Garon rolled his eyes. "Carry on then." Garon grumbled in annoyance as Xander sighed.

Down below the usual group was assembled, five soldiers, a knight, a fighter who had acquired himself some armor for his chest somewhere along the line, and Celsius, alongside Beruka and Soleil for this fight, as Camilla wanted to test Morgan. "Are you ready Morgan?" Garon shouted into the arena.

"Yes sir!" Morgan shouted back from her position opposite the group in the arena. On her back was a sheathed iron sword and she had a yellow tome in her hands, her father's Thoron tome. "Then let the battle begin!" Garon proclaimed as the fighting started.

 _BGM: Duty (Ablaze) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

The second the battle had started Morgan had opened the thoron tome, and had already aimed her hand at a soldier, a runic circle forming in front of her hand before a laser of lighting blasted out of the runic circle the beam slamming straight into a soldier and sending him flying into the knight, who grabbed the soldier and stopped his unexpected flight.

"My brother specializes in his swords… I took the magical route." Morgan said as the soldiers all looked at her before running at her together. The soldier she had sent flying getting up with help from the knight as the fighter once again tried to circle around Morgan, who was standing her ground with the thoron tome, which she had let her brother use last match but now it was her turn.

Spinning around she pointed her hand at the fighter, a laser of lighting flying out from the runic circle floating before her hand and sending the fighter flying into the side of the arena groaning in pain as he fell off the wall and onto the dirt floor. The other soldiers all approached her quickly as Morgan turned around again.

One of the soldiers stabbed at her with his lance, Morgan sidestepping out of the way before putting her hand to the soldier's chest, the soldier only having a moment to hold fear in his eyes before being sent flying into the stands, landing on his back indented into the stands, groaning in pain as up in the private box Xander winced from the loud crack that had occurred. "We are going to need to clean that up…" Garon complained as Minerva groaned in annoyance. "That's the second time this has happened… where do we find these people." Minerva complained. "The men or the people fighting them?" Garon asked. "BOTH." Minerva complained as she leaned back in her chair.

Back in the arena Morgan had already made short work of the soldiers and the knight, leaving Soleil, Beruka and Celsius her only remaining opponents. Soleil was already running at Morgan, the young yellow haired girl grabbing her sword off her back and holding it with two hands to block Soleil's blade, struggling against the stronger girl as Beruka circled around her with an axe.

Morgan struggled against Soleil as Beruka swung at her back, forcing Morgan to roll out of the way as she felt her iron sword tumble from her grasp, springing back up she watched as Soleil picked up the sword with a smile before throwing it into the stands as Beruka stood next to her emotionless. "Looks like you don't have your sword anymore, happy times for me!" Soleil said happily as Morgan pulled her thoron back out, already holding the book open with a runic circle forming in front of her, only for Beruka to throw her axe at her, breaking her concentration as her hung onto her tome.

"Now let's play like lady." Soleil said with a smile as she started walking towards Morgan with Beruka as she was about to open her tome again… only to close it and put it at her side. "Fine, you want to go. I've got more than a few tricks." Morgan said as Soleil ran at her.

Morgan dropped and rolled out of the way of Soleil's swing as Beruka ran towards where Morgan sprung back up, grabbing her by the arm before having to left go and grasp her hand in pain. "After all, my brother isn't the only one with the flames of Ignis." Morgan said as the blue flames made themselves apparent around her as Beruka grabbed her axe from the dirt and Soleil ran at her again.

Morgan sidestepped Soleil's strike as Beruka swung at as well, the two girls working in tandem to keep her on the defensive as Morgan grabbed their arms, burning them slightly before letting go and grabbing Soleil's sword from her hand, accidently melting the sword's handle slightly from the heat of the flames before using the sword to block Beruka's axe, only to get punched in the back by Soleil, who ended up burning her hand slightly from doing that.

Morgan then backed off, Soleil and Beruka forming back up as Soleil held her hands up in case she had to punch Morgan as Beruka held her axe in front of her, ready to fight. "That's enough." Celsius said as she walked between the girls.

All three of them watched as Celsius stepped between them, facing Morgan with her sword in her hand as she turned her head towards Beruka and Soleil. "My turn." Celsius said as Soleil smiled and backed off, followed by Beruka slowly as Morgan stared at Celsius, the flames of Ignis still surrounding her as Celsius pointed her personal sword towards her.

 _BGM: 04: Ice Fight – Red vs Blue Revelation_

Celsius and Morgan ran at each other with their swords swinging, a loud clang of metal and the flying sparks evident as the two girls clashed, Celsius holding back to give Morgan some form of chance as they struggled against each other, or rather Morgan struggled against Celsius. "You really shouldn't try to win a struggle against a stronger opponent." Celsius commented as Morgan pushed against her sword, her magic backing up her strength, but not doing well as the flames around her continued to burn.

"What else can I do? I get too far away to cast, you'll attack me somehow, I struggle against you, I lose. This is the only chance I GOT!" Morgan shouted as she pushed against Celsius with all she had Celsius not even bothering to push back as the smaller girl started pushing her sword back slightly, but not a lot. Morgan was sweating as she slowly let one hand off her sword, trying to keep Celsius' focus on her sword as she put her hand just above Celsius' stomach.

"I can see what you're doing you know." Celsius said, surprising Morgan as her spell in her hand crackled, about to be unleashed as Celsius finally started pushing back against her, easily knocking her sword out of her hand as Morgan let go of it, only to shove her open hand in front of Celsius' chest. "THORON!" She shouted.

The laser of lightning blasted right into Celsius, Celsius struggling against it for a moment before being pushed back by the extremely powerful magic, but the spell did more than just knock her down as Minerva and Garon looked down over the balcony of the private box. "SISTER!" Minerva shouted as she tried to climb out of the box and into the arena, only getting over the edge of the box before her hands gave out and she tumbled into the arena, hurting herself slightly before she got up and ran towards Celsius as fast as she could.

Celsius was on the ground groaning in pain with a small hole straight through one of her lungs thanks to Morgan, who was panting and sweating as Minerva held her recover staff over Celsius, healing her as Morgan fell on her back, her flames being snuffed out as Beruka and Soleil pulled her out of the arena to see Camilla.

"Are you okay?" Minerva asked as Celsius' wound closed up thanks to her own recovery and Minerva's staff. Celsius put her head up, and coughing up a little bit of blood onto her shirt and onto Minerva before speaking. "I'll live… that hurt…" Celsius complained as she fell on her back and groaned in pain as Minerva healed her sister. "Is she okay?" Garon called from the private box as Minerva looked up and nodded, Garon sighing in relief as he turned towards Xander and Camilla… who had left. "She keeps leaving." Garon complained as Xander sighed. "I know father." Xander said as Elise giggled from her spot behind Xander.

Down in the arena lockers Morgan had been propped up against a wall as Camilla walked in, the fourteen year old girl smiling as she looked at the panting Morgan. "I'm very impressed Morgan, very impressed." Camilla said with a smile as Morgan tried to smile before the pain caught up to her. "She managed to injure Celsius, that is no mean feat." Beruka said emotionlessly. "She blew a hole in her lung that her sister is probably healing already, I wouldn't call that a mean feat." Soleil said, complain more about the lack of blood then the fact Morgan had injured Celsius. "Name the last person who had left any form of damage on Celsius." Beruka said emotionlessly as Soleil struggled to find an answer. "The only person who has is the one who gave her that scar on her arm." Camilla said as Morgan looked up, still panting. "Did I… win?" Morgan asked tiredly as Camilla shook her head. "Sorry darling, all you did was merely injure Celsius with a point blank, and might I add really powerful magic spell. But you impressed me that's for sure." Camilla said as she held her hand out to Morgan. "Welcome to my group of retainers Morgan, it'll be fun." Camilla said with a smile as Morgan grabbed her hand and allowed Camilla to pull her up from her position on the floor next to the wall.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: ABOUT DAM TIME! I have spent so long going over this chapter to get it right, or as right as I could get it without dragging it on forever. Now I want to get several things out of the way. One, Beruka doesn't have her own segment in the chapter because it will happen during the great thieves arc. Two I spent FOREVER trying to figure out who would be Camilla's second retainer, I started with Velouria, then went to Mitama, then Rhajat, before finally settling on Soleil, who if anyone can figure out who her mom is, will find she has more than a few… issues. Best expressed by her love of blood and committing a mook horror show. And finally Morgan, who blew a hole in Celsius' lung… at point blank, with a 4_ _th_ _tier spell, made of iron Celsius clearly is. Also compared to Owain, Morgan doesn't have Aether… yet and she's more magically inclined then physically, which is why she struggled against Beruka and Soleil more than say… Owain would have… actually Owain would have slaughtered them, bad example. Sorry Camilla didn't get a lot of screen time in her own chapter, but this is starting to drag on a little bit._

 _Still, please leave your reviews down below. I check all of them I would really appreciate the criticism._

 _But before I leave, the Unit Roster for Camilla and her crew._

Unit Roster

Camilla

Class: Nohrian Princess (Wyvern)

Skills: Nobility

P.S: Rose's Thorns  
Inventory:

Beruka

Class: Wyvern Rider (Axe)

Skills: Strength +2

P.S: Opportunist

Inventory: Iron Axe, Throwing Axe

Soleil

Class: Mercenary

Skills: Good fortune

P.S: Sisterhood

Inventory: Steel Sword

Morgan

Class: Tactician

Skills: Ignis

P.S: Tactical Mind (double effect of terrain bonuses)

Inventory: Iron Sword, Thoron


	30. Years Past: Elise

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou._

 _So a power outage happened here and now I have to rewrite this again. Great… Well enough about my problems. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, or what you think might happen later down the line. After this one, there is only three more chapters left, and I've been waiting for them._

 _So without further ado!  
Let the Conquest begin!_

Years Past: Elise

 **Big Brother!**

 _BGM: Reminiscence – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Big Brother!" Elise shouted as she ran through the snowy courtyard of the northern fortress towards Corrin, who was standing next to a tree with Jakob by him and Kaze in the tree, Felecia and Silas off training and Flora nowhere to be found. "Elise!" Corrin called back, the young boy stepping away from the tree and holding his arms out for the four year old Elise to jump into them. Elise however tackled Corrin into a big hug, giggling all the while as both of them were sent tumbling into the snow.

"Elise!" Camilla called, running after her younger sister who was currently clinging to Corrin in the snow. "Camalily!" Elise called, letting go of Corrin and getting up as he got up from the snow, Elise running towards her older sister, who she had run from in order to reach Corrin. Camilla held her arms out as Elise ran into them, the stronger girl managing to stay upright when Elise jumped into her arms. "Elise darling, it's Camilla, not Camalily." Camilla said, touching Elise's nose as the four year old giggled. "Camalily is Camalily!" Elise said with a giggled as Camilla smiled as she hugged Elise.

"What's going on out here?" Someone asked as Camilla and Corrin looked over at the door into the fort from the courtyard. Standing just inside the door was Xander and Leo, Xander simply standing in the doorway as Leo hid behind it, not wanting to go out into the cold. "Nothing brother, Elise is just enjoying herself, aren't you Elise?" Camilla said sweetly as she tried to lift Elise up higher, managing to get Elise level with her head as Elise giggled and looked at Xander.

"Camalily right! I have fun Xanda!" Elise said as Corrin smiled. "You would think she wouldn't mess up her words, given who her mother is." Leo said, the five year old still hiding inside the doorway as Xander sighed. "Leo, you are very smart for your age. Most children are nowhere near as smart as you. Besides." Xander said as he walked up to Camilla and Elise through the snow, taking Elise from Camilla with some difficulty as Elise clinged to Xander and giggled. "It's refreshing to have someone so lighthearted and happy here… it's a good thing she hasn't experienced the things most of the other children here have." Xander said as he hugged Elise and smiled.

"Can I have candy Xanda?" Elise asked, not understanding most of the conversation, but she was hungry and she wanted candy. "Candy isn't good for you Elise, and you had some a while ago." Xander chided her as Elise pouted. "I want candy! I want candy from momma!" Elise pouted loudly as Corrin stood up. "Isn't aunt Minerva supposed to visit today?" Corrin asked as Xander spoke up, adjusting Elise in his arms. "That's right, aunt Minerva and aunt Celsius are going to visit today, so that I can continue my training, and so Minerva can spend more time with Elise." Xander said as Corrin nodded before going back towards the tree.

"Momma is coming?" Elise asked with big eyes, her earlier outburst about candy apparently forgotten. "Yes Elise, your momma is coming." Xander said to comfort his youngest sibling as Elise hugged him tighter. "I find it odd we call her auntie when she is the mother of our sister." Leo said as Camilla walked inside to him before bending down and hugging him. "Auntie is a parental figure to all of us Leo, it doesn't matter what we call her. But to Elise, she is her mother." Camilla said to ease his worries as soft steps were heard coming down the hallway to the courtyard, alongside the heavy footfalls of armored boots.

 _BGM: Pray to the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Leo, Camilla? Is that you?" Minerva asked as she and Celsius came down the hallway, both of them walking together as Camilla stood up and Leo looked up at his aunts. "Yes, Xander and Elise are outside with Cor Cor and his friends." Camilla said, using her pet name for Corrin. "Thank you Camilla, are you coming out with us?" Minerva asked as Camilla shook her head. "No, my baby brother is cold and doesn't want to go outside, so I'm going to keep in company." Camilla said with a smile, doting on Leo as he looked down, the youngest male sibling of the royal family not wanting to be ignored by his older sister… who made him very embarrassed at the moment.

"That's nice of you Camilla." Minerva said as she walked past her with Celsius into the snowy courtyard. "Hey! Xander! You ready for your training today?" Celsius called as Xander looked up from Elise at Minerva and Celsius. "I am auntie." Xander said as he walked over to Minerva and Celsius. "Momma!" Elise called as she tried to wiggle out of Xander's arms to get to her mother. Minerva however walked closer to Xander before kneeling down in the snow. "Let her go Xander." Minerva said as Xander put Elise down gently, the young four year old running over to her mother and hugging her gently as Corrin walked over as well.

"So you'll tackle hug anyone but auntie?" Corrin asked, slightly annoyed at Elise's habit of tackle hugging anyone, unless they were her mother. "Elise knows I can't handle that Corrin… she's smarter then she acts." Minerva said gently as she kept hugging her daughter. "Come on Xander, we got training to do." Celsius said, leading Xander away from the scene as Minerva kept hugging Elise. "Can I have candy momma?" Elise asked as Minerva smiled. "Alright Elise." Minerva said with a smile as Corrin started staring as Minerva got up and took Elise's hand, leading the four year old back into the fort as Corrin started mumbling. "I want some candy too…" He complained, only for Jakob to hold a small bag in front of him. "You asked lord Corrin?" Jakob said with a smile as Corrin took the bag and undid the string keeping it closed before taking a candy from it and popping it in his mouth before smiling at Jakob. "Thanks Jakob." Corrin said as Kaze sigh and shook his head from his position in the tree above them.

 **A Lesson from Mother**

 _BGM: But, Frederick, it's nearly dark! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Elise was six years old, and currently in a room with her mother learning about healing and staves. Or she would have been had she actually been paying attention to her mom, who was talking while Elise paid no attention to her, having zoned out. "Elise?" Minerva called, snapping the young girl back to reality as she looked at her mom. "Yeah momma?" Elise asked as Minerva sighed, heaving realized Elise hadn't been paying attention.

"Elise… can you tell me what I just said?" Minerva asked as Elise looked down and tried to think of what she had said. "Um… that healing is important?" Elise guessed as Minerva sighed. "Alright… I'll go over it again, but please listen this time Elise." Minerva said, coddling Elise as she nodded before Minerva went back to the blackboard she had on the wall, picking up a piece of charcoal to draw with against the green board.

"So… let's start with the basics again." Minerva said as Elise watched her draw several figures with the charcoal. There was six boxes, each one marked by a different letter, from E to S. "Each staff can be placed within a different rank, ranging from beginner, or E, to master, or S." Minerva said as she watched Elise to make sure she was paying attention.

"Let's start with the most basic of staves and fit them into each rank. Can you tell me what the most basic staves are Elise?" Minerva asked, trying to keep Elise's attention on the lesson. "The healing ones?" Elise guessed as Minerva nodded. "That's right." Minerva said as she wrote a name in each category. In E she had heal, D had mend, C had physic, B had recover, A had fortify, and S had bifrost.

"So, each of these is a type of healing staff, heal being the most basic, with bifrost being the strongest… as well as the rarest given that there is apparently only one bifrost staff in existence, but no one knows where it is." Minerva said as Elise tilted her head in confusion. "Why is it so rare? It's just a healing staff right?" Elise asked as Minerva shook her head.

"There is a reason it's so powerful… the bifrost staff has the power to bring the dead back to life, or at least that's what the legend of it says." Minerva said as Elise tilted her head in confusion. "What's the dead?" Elise asked as Minerva winced but she sighed. "Don't worry about it… let's continue." Minerva said as she started writing again.

For the next few hours Elise was listening to her mother as she tried to keep Elise's attention on the lesson… and failed after a while. Eventually Minerva gave up for the day and took Elise out to allow her to play with her siblings.

 **A Gift from Momma**

 _BGM: Rush (Dark) – Fire Emblem Fates_

Elise held her mother's hand as she was led through the fort. The seven year old girl following her mother through the snow towards a small shed that was being used by the knights stationed at the fort. "Where are we going momma?" Elise asked as she and Minerva walked through the snow to the shed.

"Somewhere special, we are going were the magic happens." Minerva said as she stopped right in front of the door to the shed. "Like your magic?" Elise asked excitedly as Minerva smiled at her. "No… this is where magic is made." Minerva said as she pushed open the door to the shed and led Elise in.

Inside the shed was an amazing sight, rows of shelves with books lined one of the walls, along another was dozens of metal rods hung on the walls, and shelves holding hundreds of beautiful gemstone and jewels next to them. A table sat on the far wall, holding several metal tools and a strange white book. And in the center of the shed was a small indent in the middle of the floor that something round could be slotted into. There was even storage crates near the table, filled with who knew what.

Elise looked at the shed in awe as her mother led her into it. "What is this place momma?" Elise asked as she looked at the metal rods hung on the walls. "This Elise… is a magic workshop. Weapons of steel and silver are made in forges… but here, in specialized workshops like this, tomes and staves are made." Minerva said as she walked over to the table and picked up a stick of white chalk. "And today… I'm going to show you how to make a staff." Minerva said as she walked over to the wall containing the dozens of metal rods.

Elise watched as her mother scanned the rods with her eyes before focusing on one that was of a pure black metal, tipped with gold. Taking it off the wall she held it in the same hand she had the chalk in before walking over to the indent in the middle of the room and slotting the rod into the round hole.

Elise watched as her mom went over to the crates before motioning Elise over. "Help me get the top off Elise." Minerva asked, Elise running over to her mom and helping her get the top of the wooden crate off. Elise hopped up to look inside the crate as Minerva put her hand in to get something out.

Inside the crate was hundreds of metal tops for staves, some gold, others silver, some bronze and even iron. Minerva reached inside and pulled a golden top out of the crate. The top had two prongs and a single hole in between the two prongs for something to be inserted into it.

Elise watched as her mom put the staff topper on the metal rod that was standing in the middle of shed. Spinning the top on before opening the white tome she was holding. Elise watched as Minerva used the white chalk and marked where the top of the staff was spun on, only for the magic to fuse the top and the rod by using the chalk on the staff. Minerva then closed the tome before walking over to the shelves with all the gems on them.

"Elise… come pick one you like." Minerva said, motioning Elise over. Elise smiled as she ran over to her mom and looked at all the different shiny gems. There were blue ones, purple ones, red ones and all sorts of beautiful designs among them. But one gem caught her eye. It was pink with a swirling teardrop design, like a flower's bud.

"I like this one mommy." Elise said to Minerva, pointing at the flower bud like gem. Minerva smiled before gently taking the small gem and walking back to the staff and slotting the gem into the staff before using the chalk to write circles around the staff, Elise watching as Minerva made an intricate design on the floor.

When Minerva finished making the circles on the floor she put the chalk back on the table before motioning Elise to stay by the table. "And now for the finishing touch." Minerva said as she walked a foot away from the runic circle before opening the white tome again as Elise watched.

White circles of magic formed underneath Minerva as the chalk circles around the staff began to glow, light surrounding the staff. Elise watched in awe as the lights from the circle flowed into the gem on the top of the staff, causing the flower bud like gem to glow a soft pink light as the golden metal around it started to tint green. But that wasn't all as the lights seemed to twirl around the staff, winding around the black metal and forming twin snaking indents in the metal, like vines along the metal.

Elise continued to watch the magic light show as Minerva closed the white book, a magic tome detailing the ways to imbue tomes and staves with magic. Minerva didn't think she was the best at imbuing staves or tomes, but she knew her stuff, since she made most of her own magical staves. And this staff was a gift for Elise.

As all the light died down, all that was left was the soft light now coming from the gem atop the staff. The chalk on the floor having been burned away by the magical power, leaving the stone floor bare as Minerva walked up to the staff and pulled it out of the indent in the floor.

"The Lily Light… a staff of original design. And my gift to you Elise." Minerva said as Elise stared at the exotic staff in amazement as Minerva held it out to her. The young girl slowly taking the staff from her mother before holding the gem up to her face, looking at her reflection in the glowing gem. "I love it mommy!" Elise yelled happily as she ran at her mother with the staff in one hand, wrapping her arms around her mom as Minerva stood steady with a smile on her face before rubbing Elise's hair slowly. "I'm glad you like it Elise." Minerva said as she returned the hug.

 **The Underground City of Windmire**

 _BGM:_

Elise was eight years old when the call to return to Windmire came. For Elise it would be the first time in the city for her, that she could remember. However, her mother had not wanted her to leave the castle, for her own safety. "

"Why can't I visit the city mommy! Why can my big brothers go and not me?" Elise asked as Minerva sighed as she sat next to Elise. "Because they have retainers to protect them, and I can't take you today, I have things to do Elise." Minerva said as she sat next to Elise before getting up. "I'll be back Elise; I have to go help your father." Minerva said as she left the room leaving Elise alone sitting on the chair she had been sitting in.

"But I wanta go outside!" Elise whined, it wasn't fair that her brothers and her big sister got to explore Windmire. 'I'll just have to find my own way!' Elise thought as she huffed, climbing off her chair and walking out of her room to try and find a way out of the castle.

Elise walked out of her room carefully as to not alert any of the maids or butlers. She would need to get out of the castle without being seen by any of the guards or workers. Slowly the young girl crept down the hallway quietly, not knowing where she was going.

But looking around a corner she saw a maid coming down the hallway cleaning. Elise hid behind the corner before looking at the door next to her. Hopefully the maid wouldn't find her if she hid inside the room. And quickly she did just that, quickly hiding in the room as she hid behind a large box in the dark room, listening closely to hear if the maid was outside the room.

Slowly the sounds of heels faded away as the maid walked away, Elise smiling as she got up from behind the box as she looked around the room she was in. The dark room was filled with boxes of all kinds of sizes, and Elise had no idea what was in them.

As Elise was about to walk out from behind the box her foot got caught on something. The young girl slipping, but managing to grab the large box she had been hiding behind in order to keep herself up. 'What was that?' Elise wondered as she looked down at her feet.

Her left foot was caught on some sort of metal ring connected to what looked like a door built into the floor. 'What's this thing?" Elise wondered as she pulled her foot out from under the metal ring. Bending down she put her hands on the metal ring before pulling as hard as she could.

The trapdoor popped open as Elise fell backwards and the dust in the room was kicked up. Elise coughed as she looked at the trapdoor, and the ladder that was leading down into the darkness. Curious Elise slowly climbed onto and down the ladder into the darkness as the maid from earlier opened the door to the dark room, looking around for the noise she had heard before shrugging and leaving, closing the door to the room, none the wiser to Elise's escape.

 _BGM: Dance in the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

Elise had spent who knew how long wandering the dark tunnel until she could see light at the end of the tunnel. Elise running towards the light and stepping out into it and staring in awe.

It was an entire town in the tunnels, the beautiful water of the underground canal shimmering in the illuminated tunnels as men in small wooden boats on the water fished in the canal, pulling up small fish on occasion as people wandered the tunnels, looking around the makeshift marketplace as Elise wandered the underground town staring at everything in awe.

As Elise was wandering the underground town, and young girl with silver hair was walking around the town with a basket of flowers in her arms. Neither Elise nor the girl were paying any attention where they were going and ended up running smack into each other.

"Ouch!" "Hey!" The two girls both complained as flowers from the basket floated around them, the basket overturned on its side as both girls got up. "Sorry." Elise muttered to however she had run into, looking up and seeing the silver haired girl. "No it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." The girl said as she got up and walked towards Elise and lowered her hand to help her up. "Thanks." Elise said with a smile as Effie smiled back. "No problem. My name is Effie, what's yours?" Effie asked as Elise smiled. "I'm Elise… what is this place?" Elise asked as she looked around at the underground city.

"You don't know? This is Windmire. My mother said that people never go above ground unless the soldiers are out because of the crime, whatever that is. So people live down here. I was born down here." Effie said as Elise blinked before smiling. "This is Windmire! Awesome! I want to explore!" Elise said, many other short sentences following that as she started rambling at a mile a minute as Effie blinked at the girl who was so excited to be in Windmire.

"I can show you around, if you'd like." Effie offered, causing Elise to stop bouncing as she smiled before grabbing Effie's hands and bouncing up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Effie!" Elise said excitedly as Effie's head bobbed trying to follow the bouncing girl. "Ok then. Where do you want to go first?" Effie asked as Elise smiled. "Everywhere!" She said with a happy shout.

 _BGM: How Can That Be? – Fire Emblem Fates_

Hours later, back in the castle Minerva yawned as she walked towards Elise's room. It had been a long day, organizing the weapons, making sure taxes were paid, checking in with Rennac for his weekly update, and working with Garon on new projects for Nohr's future.

"Elise. I'm back." Minerva called, loudly enough to be heard through the door as she pushed it open. Looking inside Minerva looked around Elise's room for a moment looking for Elise. "Elise?" Minerva asked loudly as she entered the room, a sense of dread growing in her gut as she looked around. "Elise? Please come out!" Minerva called as she looked around the room. "Elise! Where are you!" Minerva called, scared for Elise's safety as she looked around the room, only for a butler to come in from the door as she was looking around the room.

"Is something wrong lady Minerva?" The butler asked as Minerva looked up. "Elise is missing! Get Garon and find her!" Minerva yelled, only to go into a coughing fit as the butler came to help her up. "Leave me… get Garon." Minerva coughed out, the butler slowly leaving her to get Garon as Minerva slowly came out of her coughing. "Elise… where are you?" Minerva asked no one as she left to go meet Garon, and to try and find Elise before anything bad could happen.

 _BGM: Paradise (Dark) – Fire Emblem Fates_

Elise and Effie had spent hours exploring, Elise eventually joining Effie at her house and joining her for dinner. "What did you think Elise?" Effie asked as Elise sat next to her, Effie's mom smiling as she brought her daughter and her new friend a plate of food each as the two girls talked vividly, enjoying themselves as they smiled and laughed.

Back in the castle Minerva was on Albus, the old horse ready for another ride as Minerva looked at Garon, who had a large group of guards behind him. "Don't worry Minerva, we'll find her. We won't lose her like we lost Azura…" Garon said as Minerva closed her eyes. "You better… I won't lose my daughter." Minerva said as she rode off on Albus out into Windmire. "Find Elise! Find my daughter!" Garon called, the soldiers running towards Windmire to find the missing princess as Garon followed them out. The search for Elise was on.

"Shura." Someone called, Shura opening an eye to look at who had called him, Rennac walking towards him, the Nohrian spy coming towards his top informant. "What's come up Rennac?" Shura asked as he looked at his ally. "I need info on a certain someone… Princess Elise is missing." Rennac said as Shura looked up at him. "I'm sorry? Elise?" Shura asked as Rennac nodded.

"About an hour ago, princess Elise was reported missing, last contact with her being seven hours previous, she could be anywhere in Windmire, and that's what I've come to you for." Rennac said as Shura nodded.

"I don't have much… but one of my normal clients reported seeing a young girl in a fancy dress exiting the tunnel that leads towards the castle. I've got nothing else other than she was reported bumping into a silver haired girl before they both disappeared into the crowd." Shura said as Rennac nodded. "Thanks Shura." Rennac said before walking off.

"Shura… who the hell are you taking to?" Arashi called from inside the hideout the group was currently using. "It was Rennac Arashi, now shut your face." Shura called from outside. "Don't tell me what to do asshole!" Arashi called, throwing a tin can from inside the hideout at Shura, nailing him in the back of the head. "Why you…" Shura grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

In the underground town of Windmire soldiers had practically invaded, the people of the town all abandoning the streets as the soldiers looked for Elise, knocking on doors and asking questions all the while. In Effie's house Elise and Effie were playing with some dolls Effie had when the soldiers had come knocking. "Nohrian guard! Open up!" A soldier called as Effie's mother went for the door and opened it.

"Yes what is it?" Effie's mom asked as the lead soldier started talking. "We are looking for princess Elise, who has reportedly been down here." The soldier said as Effie's mom raised an eyebrow. "My daughter's new friend is named Elise. But a princess? You really think she would be down here?" Effie's mom asked the guards as they started pushing their way in. "Hey!" Effie's mom said, only to find a spear pointed at her as the soldiers walked in.

A soldier pushed the door open and saw Elise inside with a young girl. "Lady Elise!" The soldier called as Elise looked up and looked confused. "Don't worry, we are here to get you home." The soldier said, walking in to try and get Elise as Effie stood up, only to have a lance pointed at her.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Elise shouted, the soldier backing off slightly as Elise stood up. "Elise?" Effie asked still confused as Elise walked past the soldier into the main room of the house. "Don't hurt her!" Elise commanded upon seeing the soldier pointing a spear at Effie's mom. "But she." The soldier started, thinking that Elise had been kidnapped as Elise huffed. "I came down here myself, and I will not let you harm the nice lady or Effie!" Elise commanded as the soldiers formed up in front of her.

"Lady Minerva and Lord Garon have been looking all over for you lady Elise." The lead soldier said as Elise nodded. "Then bring me back to the castle, to mommy and daddy." Elise said as Effie looked in through the door. "Elise?" Effie asked quietly as Elise smiled. "It's ok Effie, everything will be fine." Elise said with a smile as the soldiers walked out of the house, ready to escort Elise back to the castle.

"Thank you Elise…" Effie said, struggling to find something to say as Elise smiled. "I'll have mommy bring me back down here so we can play again soon. Bye Effie!" Elise said as she walked out and the soldiers started walking, Effie standing outside her house and watching as the soldiers and Elise walked off. Effie was left standing outside her house lost in thought about what had just happened.

 _BGM: Ember of Hope – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Elise!" Minerva called as Elise looked up from the table she had been sitting at since the guards had brought her back to the castle. "Mommy!" Elise said with a smile as she got up and ran towards Minerva, hugging her mom as Minerva hugged back. "Don't do that Elise, don't wander off again, please." Minerva said softly, just happy her daughter was safe as Elise embraced her mother. "Yes momma. I made a friend today!" Elise said with a smile as Minerva looked down at Elise. "You can tell me later Elise, right now it's time for you to go to bed." Minerva said softly as she started walking with Elise towards her room.

"Can we go to Windmire tomorrow momma?" Elise asked as Minerva looked down at her daughter. "If I have time Elise, you have to understand, momma is busy making sure your dad isn't sinking the country into the ocean or something." Minerva said playfully as Garon huffed as he stood by the door. "I'm not that bad." He complained as Minerva looked up at him. "And who here runs the country and makes sure the people get what they need?" Minerva asked as Garon sighed. "You do… I know I suck at that sort of thing." Garon muttered as Minerva smiled. "You really need to learn how to manage your own country." Minerva said softly as she walked past him with Elise. "Shut up…" Garon muttered as he walked away with a smile on his face.

 **In the Name of Justice!**

 _BGM: What Can You Do? – Fire Emblem Fates_

Already Minerva could feel a migraine coming on as she watched Elise and her retainers. The young girl that Elise had met nearly four years ago, Effie, who had sworn herself into Elise's service. And Arthur… a man who had luck so bad it gave Minerva pause to wonder if she had actually had her life as bad as it had been. And yet she was about to have a migraine.

Elise was laughing her head off as Effie carried her on her shoulders, Arthur trying to make sure Elise wouldn't fall off Effie's armored shoulders… and already signs of disaster were showing. Bees were swarming the area, clouds were rolling in, and even Elise's horse looked agitated.

"Lady Elise! Please wait!" Arthur called, running after Effie and Elise as the super strong knight and Elise ran through the field, Minerva watching on as bees started swarming the area. "Arthur, watch yourself." Minerva warned him, knowing of his bad luck as Arthur kept running after Effie and Elise. "Don't worry Lady Minerva, I will be FIIINE!" Arthur started, only for a section of the dirt that Effie and Elise had previous ran over gave out under him, Arthur falling into a pitfall. "Arthur are you ok?" Minerva called as Arthur groaned from inside the pitfall.

"I'm fine! Nothing is broken Lady Minerva!" Arthur called, only got thunder to crack above them as a bolt of lightning shot down into the pitfall and zapped Arthur. "Arthur!" Minerva called, Effie and Elise still running around behind her as Minerva walked towards the edge of the pitfall.

Inside Arthur was smoldering, singed but otherwise fine as he blew out a puff of smoke. "I'm ok! This is normal!" Arthur called, coughing up another puff of smoke as he looked up at Minerva. "Let me get a rescue staff…" Minerva complained as she turned to walk towards her own horse, which had her pack filled with staves.

As soon as she had turned around, bees had started swarming into the pitfall, Minerva barely getting five feet away before she heard Arthur yelping in pain. "… Dammit Arthur…" Minerva muttered as she continued walking towards her horse to get the staff to save Arthur from the pitfall. The bees flying out of the hole as Arthur groaned in pain and started pulling the stingers out of his skin from the bees. As he was doing that, Elise's horse had wandered over to the pit and spun around, Arthur barely getting a moment to look up before the horse did its business right down the hole.

Minerva was grabbing the rescue staff from her pack when she heard Arthur's scream, turning around and seeing Elise's horse standing in front of the pitfall. Minerva sighed as she raised the rescue staff above her head, the rare Hoshidan staff lighting up as small tags floated around Minerva as a bright green light came from the hole, Arthur appearing in front of her as the tag disappeared, Minerva having to cover her nose as soon as Arthur appeared. "Arthur… find somewhere to clean up." Minerva said as Arthur nodded.

"I understand lady Minerva." Arthur said, still somewhat happy even with the stuff he had just endured. Just as he smiled at Minerva some wyvern dung landed on him from above. Minerva looking up and seeing Camilla's wyvern coming down from above. "Seriously… get cleaned up." Minerva said as Arthur nodded and walked away, Effie and Elise walking up to Minerva as Arthur walked away.

"What happened to Arthur?" Elise asked, confused as Minerva sighed. "I'm not sure if this is the usual… or better than normal." Minerva muttered, pinching her nose both from the smell, and the migraine.

Camilla then landed nearby, getting off her wyvern as Beruka landed close by, Soleil getting off of Beruka's wyvern with her, still smiling like a loon as she smelled the small amounts of blood that had dripped off of Arthur from his bee stings. "Who got hurt here? Did we miss something?" Soleil asked, her grin unsettling as Minerva frowned. "Nothing. Camilla, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked as Camilla smiled.

"Daddy wants you back at the castle auntie, so he asked me to come get you and Elise." Camilla said with a smile as Minerva nodded. "Alright, we'll get Arthur and go." Minerva said as Camilla nodded, getting back on her wyvern as Beruka got on hers with Soleil. "Elise. Get off Effie and get on your horse, we are going back to the castle." Minerva said as Elise awwwed.

"Lady Minerva. I finished cleaning!" Arthur called, Minerva turning toward hims and nodding. "Let's go, we need to get back to Krakenburg." Minerva said.

When the group was traveling back to Krakenburg they had to stop several times… all of them because of mishaps that happened to poor Arthur, including him getting run over, falling into another pit, and getting chased by more bees.

 **The Arena: Cynthia**

 _BGM: Champion (Ablaze) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"This is very interesting." Garon said with a smile as the fighters all got set up again, this time with Arthur and Effie in the arena alongside them as Elise watched from the private box. Minerva had returned to the private box after the stunt Morgan had pulled and healing her sister. "I just hope there are no more surprises like that one." Minerva muttered as Garon smiled. "So Minerva, what's her name?" Garon asked as Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Cynthia, she's Owain and Morgan's cousin apparently. She also requested to have her Pegasus brought into the arena for the fight, which I've allowed so long as she stays close to the ground." Minerva reported as Garon nodded and watched Cynthia ride into the arena on her Pegasus. "Never fear! Cynthia is here! Ready to save the day!" Cynthia shouted, giggling as she spun her spear in her hands. "I like her momma!" Elise giggled as Minerva sighed. "I understand Elise." Minerva muttered as she held her daughter in a hug. "No waiting around! Let's start this fight!" Garon shouted, setting the fight off.

 _BGM: Path of the Hero-King – Fire Emblem Fates_

The fighters in the arena, having just had their asses handed to them on a silver platter, were wary of Cynthia's Pegasus, which had already taken to the air with Cynthia along for the ride, spinning her spear with glee as the soldiers started pairing up for protection.

Cynthia's Pegasus dive bombed the two soldiers in front, Cynthia hopping off as the soldiers ducked, Cynthia landing between them and spinning her spear in her hands, slamming the ends of her spear into the soldiers, knocking them back as her Pegasus landed behind her, Cynthia hopping back on as the soldiers scrambling to recover, only for Cynthia to ride back down with her spear outstretched. "Watch me GOOO!" Cynthia shouted as she slammed the blunt end of her spear into the first soldier before swinging her lance on the other side to knock the other soldier down and out.

One of the soldiers had managed to get his hands on a javelin, spinning it in his hands before tossing it at Cynthia, who flew out of the way of the heavy spear as it landed in the dirt near the knight and fighter, who ran over to grab the thrown weapon as the soldier pulled his normal lance off his back.

Cynthia however had decided to ignore the soldier who had thrown a javelin at her, instead deciding to attack two other soldiers, basically running them over with help from her Pegasus hitting the ground running, acting like a horse and charging at the soldiers, who scrambled to get out of the way as Cynthia tried to stab them from atop her Pegasus as it took to the air again.

"This is not fair!" A soldier complained as Cynthia came down for another diving run. Once again the soldiers dove out of the way of the charging Pegasus, only for Cynthia to jump off once it had hit the ground and started running. One of the soldiers was about to get up when Cynthia placed her spear against his back. "Stay down pretty please." Cynthia said with a smile as the soldier groaned and lay down, at least he hadn't been flung into the stands this time.

The other soldier ran at Cynthia from behind, only for Cynthia to whip around and used her spear to block the soldier's lance, Cynthia smirking as the two spear fighters struggled against each other for a moment, only for Cynthia to nod her head to the side with a grin on her face, the soldier looking away for a moment before gasping. He only had a second to process the Pegasus that basically ran him over as Cynthia got back on her mount and flew towards the knight, who was taking aim with the javelin he had taken.

"Hurry up! She's coming!" The fighter panicked as the knight growled from under his helmet. "I know! Just shut up for a moment!" The knight shouted at him, losing his concentration for a moment as Cynthia flew at them.

But at that moment one of the two remaining soldiers had his partner help him throw the steel lance he had at Cynthia, the long lance flying through the air wobbly and forcing Cynthia to pull back to avoid getting hit, her attention being focused towards the soldiers.

"She's distracted! Throw the dam javelin!" The fighter panicked as the knight growled. "Shut up!" The knight shouted at him before taking aim with the javelin again as the two soldiers fighting Cynthia tried to keep her in one spot, the soldier who had thrown his lance having grabbed one of the Pegasus' wing as Cynthia tried to knock him off as the other soldier had his lance in the Pegasus' face.

The knight then threw the javelin, Cynthia and her Pegasus too distracted to notice as the throwing lance hit Cynthia square in the side, knocking her off her Pegasus and causing it to panic, throwing the soldier off it and trampling the other soldier as Cynthia got back up and grabbed the javelin as she winced in pain from being hit by the javelin.

"Alright! That does it! Time to get serious!" Cynthia shouted as she stuck the javelin on her back, her Pegasus still panicking behind her as she ran towards the fighter and the knight. The fighter was already swinging his axe when Cynthia ducked under his axe, her lance flashing golden for a moment as the fighter gasped, only to suddenly be on the receiving end of three stabs from Cynthia's Sol covered lance and sending him flying back into the dirt as Cynthia spun around to block to the knight's lance, her lance glowing Luna blue for a moment as she pulled away from the knight before smiling. "Time for the grand finale!" Cynthia shouted as she dashed right past the knight, spinning her lance behind her before throwing her arm out with an open hand, the knight standing upright for a moment before falling over in pain, his armor cracked from being slammed with a Luna powered lance.

 _BGM: RWBY Theme: I Burn Remix – Standalone – Extended_

"And that's how the Justice Cabal does it!" Cynthia shouted as her Pegasus finally calmed down and trotted towards her, Cynthia petting it's muzzle as Arthur and Effie approached. "Hail fellow hero of justice!" Arthur called as Cynthia smiled. "And to you as well fellow hero!" Cynthia called back as Effie remained quiet.

"Lady Elise has asked us to tell your resolve! And to see if you are worthy of joining us in great justice!" Arthur called as he held his personal axe high, the red marked axe gleaming in the candlelight as Minerva groaned in the stand, already feeling a migraine coming on as Garon laughed.

"Then I shall show you my resolve! And my powers of justice!" Cynthia shouted back as she stepped away from her Pegasus. "Then let us join our strengths Effie! To prove this hero is worthy of joining our justice!" Arthur said to Effie as she shrugged. "Alright, so long as it helps Elise." Effie replied as she readied her lance.

Cynthia then ran at Arthur and Effie, Arthur already swinging his axe as Cynthia swung her spear, the two weapons clashing as Effie followed up on Arthur, Cynthia jumping out of the way as she spun her spear in her hands with a smile. "Justice is on my side!" Cynthia shouted with a smile as her spear glowed golden again.

"Then I'll hold nothing back!" Arthur shouted as he bent down, ready to strike as they jumped at each other. Cynthia spinning her lance glowing gold as Arthur tried to slam his axe into her lance, a trail of purple light behind it as the two weapons slammed into each other.

The resulting shockwave left a split in the ground, cracks in the stone and dirt under them as Cynthia and Arthur struggled against each other. Cynthia's spear still glowing before she pulled away and spun it again, the spear switching from a golden glow to a luna blue. Cynthia took advantage of Arthur's slow speed, dashing past him before spinning her lance behind her and throwing her hand up with a grin on her face as Arthur fell down.

"Ow… that hurt." Arthur complained as he lay face first in the dirt. "Sorry." Cynthia said with a smile as she looked at Effie, who was holding her shield and spear, her pink knight armor to large on her small but powerful frame. "Are you ready?" Cynthia asked Effie who looked up and her and nodded.

"Get her Effie!" Elise cheered, bouncing up and down as she watched the fight about to start back up. "Elise, sit down." Minerva said softly as Garon smiled. "These fights are quite interesting… but where do these kids get these skills?" Garon asked as he looked at Minerva for an answer, who shrugged. "Probably from their parents, you heard Owain's bragging how he was a 'scion of legend.' He probably got his skills from his parents. And Cynthia is his cousin, and Morgan his sister." Minerva said as Garon nodded, getting back to the fight.

Cynthia and Effie had locked lances, Effie using her greater strength to push Cynthia back, both girl's brute force strength allowing them to hold against each other, with Effie slowly gaining ground, only for Cynthia to back away and smacked her lance into Effie's shield, her spear bouncing off as Cynthia backed away and ran towards her Pegasus to get back on.

Effie tried to give chase, but her armor slowed her down more than enough for Cynthia to get back on her Pegasus and into the air as Celsius watched Effie and Cynthia go at it, Cynthia's speed allowing her to stay away from Effie's lance, but at the same time Effie's armor keeping Cynthia's own lance from harming her.

The fight continued for about five minutes, neither gaining any ground until Celsius decided to step in. "Alright Effie, that's enough!" Celsius called, Effie and Cynthia stopping their fight as Celsius walked up with a smile, pulling Alondite out of its sheath slowly. "It's my turn." Celsius said with a smile as Effie backed off and Cynthia faced Celsius.

 _BGM: Mirror Mirror (Rwby ||RoosterTeeth) ~Orchestral Battle Arrange~ by Jeremiah George_

Celsius smiled as Cynthia took to the air again, already spinning her lance to strike at Celsius, Celsius swinging Alondite up to block Cynthia's lance with ease, knocking it away with ease, the gap in strength between her and Cynthia massive compared to between Effie and Cynthia.

With this in mind Cynthia backed away warily, keeping to the air where she thought Celsius wouldn't be able to touch her, but she was wrong. Celsius swung her sword horizontally in Cynthia's direction hard, sending a razor wind of air at her that caused Cynthia to yelp and jump off her Pegasus, landing suddenly on the ground as her mount flew away from Celsius and her.

"You do rather well against the groups… more of a brawler then a straight up dueler." Celsius noted as Cynthia winced. "So that's it… you're better against groups rather than single opponents." Celsius said with a smile as Cynthia opened her eyes. "I'll prove that I can fight you! Bring it!" Cynthia shouted at her, the energetic girl smiling all the way as she spun her lance around her before jumping at Celsius.

Celsius raised her sword to block, turning it sideways so that the flat surface of the sword would block the lance, instead of the sharp end cutting the lance and sending the front half spiraling at her face. When Cynthia's lance slammed against her sword Celsius quickly took the initiative, grabbing Cynthia's lance and yanking it out of her hands before throwing it away to the far side of the arena.

Deprived of her weapon Cynthia took and step back before running away from Celsius, who followed Cynthia's movements and held Alondite over her head, ready to send another wave of wind at Celsius as Cynthia went for one of the lances that the soldiers in the arena had dropped.

Just as Cynthia was about to grab a lance from the ground Celsius sent a wave of wind at her with her sword, Cynthia yelping as the wave of wind cut in front of her and sliced the dropped lance in half, rendering it useless as Celsius smiled as spun Alondite behind her before sheathing it. "And you've lost." Celsius noted as Cynthia sighed. "Better luck next time then." Cynthia said as her Pegasus flew down from the sky for her to get back on.

 _BGM: Guest of Shade – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Actually there won't be a next time." Celsius said as Cynthia looked at her confused, Celsius pointing up at the private box were Elise was bouncing up and down. "The little princess up there wanted you as her retainer, this was just a test to see if you were worthy of the position. Needless to say you passed, even if you didn't beat me." Celsius said as Elise waved down from the private box.

"So I made it?" Cynthia asked as Celsius nodded. "Alright!" Cynthia shouted with joy, jumping up and down as her Pegasus stood next to her, Cynthia's blue hair waving behind her as she stopped bouncing as pumped her fists. "So where do I get started?" Cynthia asked enthusiastically as Celsius giggled. "Head to the locker room, Elise will meet you there." Celsius said as Elise ran out of the private box, Minerva chasing after her to keep her from getting lost as Cynthia nodded and petted her Pegasus on the nose. "I'll be back, but right now I gotta meet Elise." Cynthia said with a smile as her Pegasus whinnied, Cynthia walking over to the lance Celsius had thrown away and picking it up before running over to the locker room door to join Effie and Arthur with Elise.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: HOLY CRAP FINALLY! You would not believe how hard this chapter was to write. But thank Yukari it's done! I wanted it to not be crap so I took my sweet ass time with it, and I want to know what you all thought about it._

 _But on that note, the unit roster and a glimpse at the future, for there is only one more Nohrian child to go, the prince himself, Xander._

Unit Roster

Elise

Class: Nohrian Princess (Healer)

Skills: Nobility

P.S: Lily's Poise

Inventory: Lily Light, Freeze, Heal

Effie

Class: Knight

Skills: Defense +2

P.S: Puissance

Inventory: Steel Lance

Arthur

Class: Fighter

Skills: HP+5

P.S: Misfortunate

Inventory: Arthur's Axe, Throwing Axe

Cynthia

Class: Sky Knight

Skills: Darting Blow

P.S: Genki Girl (During your turn, ability to double attack +3)

Inventory: Iron Lance, Javelin


	31. Years Past: Xander

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem._

 _So recently I managed to get the Dolphin emulator working on my computer and have picked up ROMS for Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance, meaning I can officially claim to have played them now. Still have to finish them but so far I've been having fun with Path of Radiance, while I haven't started Dawn yet, I want those save state bonuses! Enough about me, if you like the chapter, please leave a review… at this point I honestly couldn't care if it's like 10 words or 200 I just want to know that people are liking, or hating my story!_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Years Past: Xander

 **Training**

 _BGM: A Battle and a Beginning – Fire Emblem Path of Radiance_

"ARRAGH!" Xander yelled as he swung his practice sword at Celsius, who casually stepped out of the way of the ten year old Xander's swing.Because he missed Xander stumbled, only to get nailed in the back by Celsius' trainer sword and sent tumbling into the snow face first.

"Alright Xander, enough games, get up." Celsius said sternly. The normally kind purple haired woman acting like a stern teacher to her pupil. "Yes auntie." Xander mumbled as he got up slowly, only for Celsius go "hmmm?"

"I mean, yes Celsius." Xander said, wanting to avoid the last time he had called Celsius 'auntie' during training. Strong and kind she may be; she was like a completely different person during their training. "Good, not get ready, this time I want you to show me everything you've got." Celsius said as Xander positioned himself a few feet away from Celsius, holding his wooden sword in two hands as Celsius held her wooden sword in one.

"Alright Xander, just to make it a little bit easier on you, I'll use and axe." Celsius said as Xander looked at her confused. "Don't tell me you forgot about the weapons triangle again." Celsius said as Xander stared at her. "I didn't forget, it's a simple pattern. Swords beat axes, axes beat lances and lances beat swords." Xander said as Celsius nodded. "Good mind Xander, but that isn't the only part of the triangle you should be aware of… then again we haven't gone over that one yet." Celsius said as she hefted a blunt wooden axe in one hand.

"I'm guessing I won't be told until after we duel?" Xander asked as he gripped his sword tighter. "Right… now bring it on!" Celsius said with a smile as she spun the axe in her hand before setting in on her shoulder.

Xander then ran at Celsius, swinging his wooden sword in a horizontal slash, slamming the sword into Celsius' side. Celsius didn't even flinch as she took her axe off her shoulder before swinging it at Xander, who backed out of the way before taking another swing at Celsius, who casually sidestepped his swing. "Sloppy Xander." Celsius said as she took her turn, swinging her axe at Xander's side, slamming the wooden weapon into his side, bruising it as Xander winced before retaliating.

Gripping his sword with both hands he tried taking a stab at Celsius' chest, landing a blow that Celsius didn't even react to before he quickly took a second swing, slamming his sword into her side, Celsius not even reacting as Xander backed off again.

"I can't do it… I can't win, even with you holding back." Xander said with a wince as he held his bruised side. "So you can tell?" Celsius asked as Xander looked up at her. "I'm not stupid, you intentionally put yourself at a disadvantage on the triangle, you are letting me attack you twice before taking your own strike, and I know that you've faced much stronger than me." Xander said as he held the trainer sword by his side as Cirno huffed. "Nice deduction Xander… how about I get you someone a little more on your level?" Celsius asked as Xander looked up. "Who would you get?" Xander asked as Celsius smirked.

"HEY ORSON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Celsius called, knowing the Orson could probably hear her. "I'M COMING!" Orson called back, followed by the sounds of clanking armor as Celsius tapped her foot waiting, Xander confused as Orson ran across the battlements above their courtyard, climbing over and jumping down into the snow. "You called general?" Orson asked, saluting as Celsius nodded. "Yeah, Xander needs a sparring partner that isn't me." Celsius said as Orson looked at her like she was crazy.

"And you thought I was a good candidate why?" Orson asked as Celsius smiled. "Because out of everyone I could have called, most of them prefer the lance to the sword. That and Tirado would wipe the floor with him." Celsius said as Orson sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." Orson said as he griped his steel sword, only for Celsius to throw the trainer sword to him. "Use that." She said, pointing at him as he nodded.

 _BGM: The First Fight – Fire Emblem Path of Radiance_

Orson stood with the trainer on his shoulder as Xander held his with both hands. "Alright Xander, show me what you got!" Celsius called with a smile as Xander nodded. "I'll do my best Celsius." Xander said, raising his trainer sword as Orson smiled. "Bring it prince Xander." Orson said as Xander nodded.

Xander ran through the snow at Orson, ready to swing his wooden blade, Orson pulling his off his shoulder to block Xander's wooden sword. The wooden swords slammed against each other with a resounding crack, tiny chips of wood flying as Xander struggled to push back against Orson, but the older man wasn't even trying as he held firm against Xander's assault.

This continued for a few minutes until Orson frowned, Xander on his knees panting as Celsius sighed. "He needs someone his own age to fight." Orson said as Xander slowly got up. "No! I can beat you sir Orson." Xander said, being stubborn as he held his trainer up again.

"If he wants to fight someone he can fight me!" Someone called, Xander turning around as Orson looked past him and Celsius turned her head towards the voice. A young girl with dark purple hair and a red shirt was standing behind Xander, a trainer sword at her side. "Who are you?" Xander asked as the girl smiled and put her fist against her chest. "Name's Mia, I'm sir Gunter's daughter." Mia said with a smile as Celsius smirked. "I like your spunk kid, if you want to spar with the prince, be my guest." Celsius said as Mia nodded. "Wait! I wanted to beat Sir Orson!" Xander said, still being stubborn about wanting to win against Orson. "Prince Xander, I think it's a good idea for you to spar with someone your own age." Orson said, raising his hands up peacefully as Xander frowned.

"What, do you think I'm too weak for you to fight?" Mia asked, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot in the snow as Xander looked at her. "No, but I wouldn't want to hurt a girl, and I want to beat Orson." Xander said, but about halfway through his sentence Mia's eyes had gone blank and she had stopped tapping her foot. "What did you say…" Mia said dangerously, Xander not picking up on her dangerous tone as Celsius smirked. "Xander I think you should…" Orson started, only for Celsius to raise her hand to stop him. "He needs to learn." She said with a smirk.

"What? I only said I didn't want to hurt you and I want to beat sir Orson." Xander said as Mia's right eye twitched. "You think you'll hurt me huh…" Mia said as she lowered her head, her hand on her trainer as Xander raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about!" Xander said, getting startled as Mia quickly pulled her trainer off her hip and swung it at Xander, the prince rolling out of the way and holding his trainer sword in both hands. "What are you doing!" Xander yelled as Mia looked up. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO CAN HURT WHO!" Mia shouted as Xander's eyes went wide.

 _BGM: Battle Of Pride – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

As Xander blocked Mia's wooden blade chips of wood were sent flying. "Wait! I didn't want to fight you!" Xander shouted at Mia as she just pushed back harder. "SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME COWARD!" Mia shouted back at Xander as he glared at her. "I'M NOT A COWARD!" Xander shouted as he pushed back against Mia's sword even harder, the two children struggling for dominance.

After a few seconds the two pulled away, their swords in a rest position before they ran at each other again. Mia and Xander slamming their swords before quickly going into a short battle of swinging and parrying, knocking the other's sword out of the way. Eventually the two went back into a blade lock.

"Give up!" Mia shouted at Xander as he grunted, trying to push back against Mia's blade. "Never! I swear it in the name of my father!" Xander shouted at Mia as the two broker their lock before both of them took a swing at the other's head.

The resound crack as the wooden swords slammed into the side of the other's head was loud, Orson wince and seething as Celsius sighed. "That had to hurt…" Orson muttered as Celsius nodded.

Both Mia and Xander were laying on their backs in the snow, large bumps on their heads from where they had hit each other with their swords. "That hurt…" Xander complained as Mia huffed. "Wimp…" Mia said before wincing in pain as Xander sat up. "Yeah right, you okay?" Xander said as he stood up and walked over to Mia, lowing his hand for her to grab. "I don't need your help." Mia said slapping Xander's hand away as she slowly got up, only to fall face first into the snow.

"Looks like you do Mia." Xander said, helping her roll over before lowering his hand again for her to grasp. This time Mia grabbed it and Xander helped pull her up. "That was a nice fight." Xander said as Mia smirked. "You weren't so bad yourself prince." Mia replied as she threw her arm around Xander's shoulder and smiled. "What do you say we do this again sometime." Mia said with a smile as Xander huffed. "I'll take you up on that one." Xander said as he winced in pain from the bump on his head. "I suggest you two find my sister and get those wounds healed. Before they get any worse." Celsius suggested. "Yes auntie." Xander called as he and Mia slowly walked back inside, Mia's arm still around Xander's shoulder as Orson stood next to Celsius and smiled. "Ahh young love." Orson said with a smile as Celsius raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked confused as Orson chuckled. "It's nothing." Orson replied as Celsius just shrugged.

 **Siegfried**

 _BGM: Like Father, Like Son - Fire Emblem Path of Radiance_

Celsius watched as Xander and Mia spared, the two eleven year old **s** swinging their training swords in what would have been a deadly dance had anyone else been using them that way. The two had long since become accustomed to sparing with each other, knowing each other's styles inside and out.

"Alright you two, that's time!" Celsius called, the two stopping as they looked at Celsius. "Nice spar Xander, see you later?" Mia said with a smile holding her hand out for Xander to grasp. "Yes Mia, I'll see you later." Xander said, grasping Mia's hand and shaking it as the two nodded.

"Actually Mia, you might want to stick around for this." Celsius said as Mia smiled. "Really? What's the occasion?" Mia asked as Xander looked at Celsius. "I think Xander knows what I'm talking about." Celsius said as she fingered one of the swords on her back. Xander's eyes went wide for a moment as he looked at the sword in the sheath. "Siegfried…" Xander muttered as Mia looked confused.

"Siegfried? What's that?" Mia asked as Celsius spoke up. "Siegfried is one of the two sacred weapons of Nohr." Celsius said as she pulled both the sword and the sheath off her back. "The sword of holy darkness, the blade of black flames." Celsius started as she held the sheathed sword in front of her before slowly pulling Siegfried out of the sheath, Xander and Mia watching as the blade ignited itself with a purple glow as it left its scabbard. Celsius simply held Siegfried as her side as she threw the scabbard into the snow. "This, is Siegfried." Celsius finished.

"But I can't be ready for it Celsius! I still have much to learn." Xander protested as he looked at the large sword that Celsius held in a single hand. The thing was almost as large as he was, and she was holding it like it was a knife! "On the contrary Xander, you are ready." Celsius said as she spun Siegfried in her hand before slamming it into the ground, a wave of dark energy nearly knocking Mia and Xander over as the snow was sent flying.

Up on the battlements, Forde was snoring away, while standing up. Kyle was sitting next to him shaking his head in annoyance. "One of these days… I don't know when, you are going to get hit while you are sleeping." Kyle complained as he felt a small shockwave pass under him. Slowly turning around he gulped as a pile of snow came flying at him and Forde. "Me and my big…" Was all Kyle had to say before he and Forde were sent flying off the battlements into the snow below. "Oww…" Forde complained as he poked his head of the snow, Kyle following him with a pissed off look on his face.

Back in the courtyard, Xander and Mia stood in shock as Celsius backed away from Siegfried, which was still indented in the ground. "Go ahead Xander, try and pull it out." Celsius said as she picked up the scabbard.

Xander walked closer to the sword that was indented in the ground, the snow still falling all around it as he placed his hand on the hilt. Looking up at Celsius he decided to place both hands on the hilt before pulling as hard as he could.

The sword barely moved, Siegfried stuck in the ground thanks to Celsius' strength, and now Xander couldn't get it out. Celsius however was smiling. Xander kept trying to pull Siegfried out, Mia watching as the young prince tried and failed to pull the large blade out of the ground. "I'm not ready for this…" Xander muttered as he let go of Siegfried, looking at the sacred blade forlornly.

"You can't stand on your own Xander; a king needs his retainers." Celsius said bluntly as Xander raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, I don't have any retainers." Xander said, confused as Mia put her hand on Xander shoulder. "I know what she means." Mia said as Xander turned his head to face her. "Put your hands on the hilt again." Mia said, going over to the other side of Siegfried as Xander put his hands on Siegfried.

Neither of them spoke as they both started pulling, trying to pull the sword out of the ground as snow fell around them. Slowly the sword started to budge as Celsius watched on, smiling as the prince and girl managed to pull the sword out of the ground together.

And together they raised the Siegfried high into the air, the purple flames of the blade burning brightly as Mia slowly let go of the sword's hilt. "No one has to stand alone Xander, just remember that you always have friends by your side." Mia said with a smile as Xander lowered Siegfried to his side, holding the heavy blade with two hands and raising it up to his shoulder, letting the burning blade lean on it without harming himself.

"Thanks Mia…" Xander said quietly as Celsius threw something at Xander, the prince looking down at the scabbard for the sacred weapon. "Time for your final test Xander." Celsius said as Xander looked at her, watching her pull Alondite out of its sheath and holding it with a single gloved hand, pointing the blade at him. "You and Mia versus me." Celsius said as she flipped Alondite in her hand.

"But…" Xander started as he spared a glance at Mia. "She's my sparring partner, and that would put you at a disadvantage." Xander said as Mia huffed. Celsius just laughed. "Remember the last time we fought Xander." Celsius said with a grin as Xander winced. "Mia… back me up." Xander said, his tone shifting completely as he griped Siegfried with both hands and held it in front of him. "I'm right behind you Xander." Mia said quietly as Celsius smirked. "Show me what you've learned Xander!" Celsius shouted as they began.

 _BGM: Time Of Action – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Xander opened the fight as he swung Siegfried at Celsius, who raised Alondite with one hand to block the sacred blade with tempered steel. "Try a little harder Xander." Celsius taunted as Xander smirked. "That's why I'm here!" Mia shouted as she tried to stab her sword into Celsius.

Celsius was quick to break her lock with Xander, switching to block Mia's strike before Xander tried to follow up on Mia's attack. Xander tried to strike from below as Mia broke the lock with Celsius, rolling away before jumping back up and trying to strike her over the head.

Unable to block both attacks with on blade Celsius grabbed her personal blade from behind her, using it to block Siegfried and using Alondite to block Mia's sword. Both Xander and Mia visibly struggled to push against Celsius' strength as she pushed them both away.

Mia skidded to a halt as Xander stuck Siegfried in the ground to stop himself from skidding away. "Good on you two, you got me to use both swords." Celsius said as Xander looked up and Mia readied her blade again. "Now let's see if you two warrant me to continue doing so." Celsius taunted as Xander pulled Siegfried out of the ground with a little difficulty.

Mia and Xander shared a look and a nod before running at Celsius again, Celsius ready to block their attacks as they were about to strike. Only for Xander and Mia to swap positions, Xander swinging high as Mia swung low. Celsius was surprised by the swap, but not by much. "Nice try you two." Celsius said as she flipped away from the twin strikes as Celsius sheathed her sword. "But not good enough." Celsius said as Xander stood back up as Mia stood next to him.

"It's no use, even after years of training she's still so far ahead of me." Xander muttered. "Did you think she neglected her training? She's been training just as hard as we have, and that's just to keep in shape." Mia shot back at Xander as Celsius smirked. "Give up?" Celsius asked as Xander slowly stuck Siegfried in its sheath.

"Normally I would say never, but I know that we can't beat you. You are my father's general for a very good reason." Xander said as Celsius smirked as sheathed Alondite. "Asskicking equals authority Xander, learn it quick." Celsius joked to the young boy as Mia sheathed her own sword. "So did he pass?" Mia asked as Celsius nodded. "You two did well enough, but I expect you to get better." Celsius said with a smile as Mia and Xander nodded. "We will… and one day I will best you Celsius." Xander said as he held his hand out. "I expect you to Xander." Celsius said as she shook his hand.

 **Three Retainers: The Rising Sun**

 _BGM: Uncharted Fates – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"So who's left?" Minerva asked as she looked at Garon as Elise sat in her lap, Xander standing beside her. "Shrino… and guess what no last name. This seems to be a running theme with this trio." Garon said as Xander looked down in the ring as the men set up again. "Can we please get a raise after this!" One of the soldiers complained as Minerva and Garon looked between each other a shrugged. "Later." Garon called as Shiro entered the arena.

And suddenly all the soldiers just straight up dropped their weapons in shock. The knight looked like wanted to take off his helmet to make sure what he was seeing was right, and the fighter had just started grinning maniacally at what he saw.

The man named Shiro was wearing a soldier's armor, a metal buckler on his right arm and a lance in his left. The color of the armor was a simple red, all in all he looked like a normal soldier, except for the fact he wasn't wearing a helmet and his hair was an orange unkempt mess under his helmet. "A soldier?" Xander asked as Garon and Minerva shrugged. "I wouldn't write him off so quickly, he's apparently the 'leader' of the trio that has been fighting here." Minerva said as Celsius was down in the arena smiling. "Come on then! Let the battle begin!" Celsius yelled, throwing her arms out as the soldiers all picked their weapons back up for the fight.

"Very well then." Shiro muttered as he raised his buckler shield and held his lance in his hand, ready to battle. "I hope this doesn't end like last time…" a scared soldier muttered. "Shut up Rex." another soldier told him. "You first Ace." Rex complained as another soldier looked at them. "Both of you shut it!" he shouted. "Sorry Cid." They said as Cid grunted. "Are you three done?" Celsius asked as Shiro sweat dropped and lowered his lance and shield slightly. "Just f**king start the fight already!" Cid shouted as all the fighters in the arena raised their weapons, except Celsius. "Language Cid! There are children here!" Minerva shouted into the arena, before she started coughing up a fit as Elise looked up at her mother in worry.

 _BGM: Stalwarts Unite – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"Follow me Kamura!" a soldier yelled as he ran at Shiro. "I'm on it Kotaff." Kamura, a fellow soldier said as he ran with Kamura, who had his lance at the ready to stab Shiro. Shiro however raised his buckler, ready to block the spear.

Kotaff tried to stab low, but Shiro lowered his buckler to block it with ease, before retaliating, taking a stab at Kotaff as Kamura blocked Shiro's lance with his own. At that moment Kotaff tried to attack again, taking a stab at Shiro's chest. Shiro pulled his lance away and managed to avoid getting stabbed in the chest, but he was quickly on the defensive again as both Kotaff and Kamura tried to stab him at together.

Shiro grunted as he raised his shield to block, their lances slamming into the metal buckler and sending sparks flying as Shiro pushed them back. "Two on one is hardly a far fight." Shiro complained as the soldiers looked between each other. "We've been having our asses kicked all day, I think being a little cheap is warranted." Kotaff complained as he took another stab at Shiro.

This time Shiro deflected the lance with his shield before getting in Kotaff's face and slamming his shield into Kotaff, disorienting him as Shiro struck Kamura with his lance to knock him down before putting his lance to Kotaff's face. "Stand down." Shiro said, glaring at Kotaff as he dropped his lance and growled before sitting in the dirt.

"I really don't like this…" The last soldier complained as his partners, the knight and the fighter looked at him, the knight managing to be deadpan under his helmet. "Quit whining Arnold." The knight said as Arnold glared at the knight. "Drake, you and Marco don't have it as bad as us soldiers do." Arnold complained as Shiro slowly walked towards them. "Quit your trap Arnold, we have a man to fight." Marco said as he ran towards Shiro with his axe, Drake following him as Arnold growled and ran with them towards Shiro.

Marco yelled as he swung his axe at Shiro, Shiro ducking out of the way before stabbing at Marco's chest. "I'm here for you." Drake called as he stuck his spear in front of Marco, blocking Shiro's spear as Marco took another swing with his axe, Arnold stabbing as Marco swung.

Shiro growled as he raised his buckler to block the axe as he used his own spear to block Arnold's spear. However, Drake took advantage of his distraction and tried to stab him with his own spear, leaving Shiro to jump out of the way before growling. "Alright… that's enough games." Shiro complained as he spun his spear in his hand. "Astra!" Shiro shouted as he rushed towards the trio.

"Astra!" Arnold panicked, fearing the skill as Drake placed himself between Marco, Arnold and Shiro. "I'll protect you both." Drake said as he raised his heavy shield, Shiro already in stabbing range.

Five powerful stabs slammed against Drake's shield cracking it with each one before a sixth stab broke straight through the shield. "Dammit!" Drake yelled as Marco jumped over him with his axe already swinging. "TAKE THIS!" Marco shouted as he swung his axe down at Shiro who took a moment to look up with wide eyes before stabbing his lance upward quickly, the lance seeming to split in five from the speed of the jabs.

The end result was Marco laying on the ground in pain from the jabs and clutching his stomach. "That hurt… I think you punctured a kidney." Marco moaned as Drake and Arnold looked at Shiro, who's lance was still glowing a light blue from Astra's power. "Who the hell is this guy?" Arnold asked as Drake raised his lance with one hand. "I don't know, but I'm not going to fall that easily to him." Drake said as he pointed his lance at Shiro.

 _BGM: Alight (Storm) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"We're here for you Drake, we ain't going down like cannon fodder." Cid said as he, Ace and Rex walked up next to Arnold and Drake. "You think you all can beat me?" Shiro asked as all of them passed a look between each other. "We dam sure think so." Cid said as Marco slowly got up and picked up his axe. "I ain't down for the count yet." Marco said as he picked up his axe and stumbled next to Drake.

"So I have to fight six of you at once? Great." Shiro said, seeming both unimpressed and annoyed. "There is a difference between camaraderie and ganging up on someone." Someone said behind Shiro as he turned around, seeing Kotaff and Kamura behind him, wielding their lance again.

"How devoted you all are to each other." Shiro muttered as Celsius looked to step in and break it up, only for Garon to signal her from above. "Let this play out." Garon said quietly as Celsius nodded and stood back and watched.

"Marco, Drake, keep him distracted, Kotaff, Kamura, take him from behind, Arnold, Rex, Ace, you're with me, Dragoon maneuver!" Cid shouted, taking command as Shiro quickly found himself under assault from all sides. Marco swinging his axe in tandem with Drake as he tried to stab at Shiro with his lance, at the same time Kotaff and Kamura struck from behind together.

Shiro reacted quickly, shoving his lance into the ground and using it to launch himself out of the kill zone and over Drake, jumping off the knight's back as he ran towards Cid, Ace, Rex and Arnold.

Cid was standing atop the shields of Rex, Ace and Arnold, who were quick to jump up in tandem with Cid, sending the soldier flying as Shiro ran up to them and punched Arnold in the face, knocking him down as he grabbed Arnold's spear and began to fight with Rex and Ace, who fought in tandem as the others came in to back them up.

In the air Cid had aimed is lance downwards and was angled towards Shiro with a grin as Gravity overtook his momentum, ready to bring him back down. "Death from above you prick!" Cid shouted as Shiro quickly looked up in shock and raised his buckler shield to block the attack from above.

Cid and his lance lanced on Shiro's buckler, the force of Cid's attack shattering the buckler and leaving Shiro without a shield as Cid jumped off Shiro's arm and landed in front of Ace and Rex. "You all are good… I'll give you that." Shiro said as he breathed heavily as the group surrounded him. "We're tired of being punching bags, might as well show what we can do as a team." Cid said as he pointed his lance at Shiro who grinned and smirked. "Well then… looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Shiro said as he spun the lance he had taken in his hands.

"Give it up. Even Astra won't save you from all of us." Drake said as Shiro smirked. "Who said I was using Astra again." Shiro taunted as he took a seemingly random stab at Kotaff. Kotaff was quick to block the strike as Shiro dropped the lance and grabbed a small bomb from his belt and threw it down, covering the entire group in a cloud of smoke.

 _BGM: March of The Lion King – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

As everyone was coughing Shiro disappeared into the smoke, the group all going back to back as they waited for Shiro to reappear. A deep growl came from the right of Marco as he looked to the right, only for a large orange cat to jump out at him. "BY THE DARK DRAGON!" Marco shouted in terror as the Cat knocked him over, sending him sprawling as it disappeared back into the smoke. "What the?" Cid muttered as Kotaff screamed and was quickly knocked to the ground in the smoke.

"Stand together, watch all sides!" Cid commanded as he gripped his lance tighter. "Another one of these beast men? What are the dam odd?" Cid swore as Drake's lance was ripped away from him by Shiro who then pounced on Drake before going back into the smoke. "Captain… I think we might be screwed." Ace said as he went back to back to back with Cid and Rex. "Not going to argue… but we'll do our dam best to win." Cid said as Kamura hit the ground, leaving the three solders alone in the smoke as it started to clear, removing Shiro's advantage as the trio of soldiers finally got a good look at the transformed teen.

His cat form was bright orange like his hair, his eyes the same blue as in his human form as his helmet lay on the ground a little ways away from the group, which he had been using to hide the ears on his head. "How the heck did he hide his tail? He isn't a kitsune." Ace asked as Cid growled. "He probably shoved it in his dam pants Ace, now focus!" Cid yelled at Ace as the car that was Shiro seemed to give a sly grin as it quickly pounced on the trio.

Cid was quick to react as he knocked Shiro away with his lance, the large cat skidding to a stop before pouncing again, this time at Rex, and managing to knock the scared man onto the ground before whacking Ace with his tail before turning to Cid, the last man standing. "I'm not going to give up, but at the very least! FIGHT ME! LIKE! A! MAN!" Cid shouted at Shiro as the cat stared him down.

Cid watched as the cat stood up, the fur melting away into skin as the cat shifted back into Shiro, who bent down and picked up Ace's lance and buckler shield, his tail now freed from his pants and his ears visible within his mop of orange hair. "Fine then soldier, I'll give you your fight." Shiro said as he and Cid squared off with each other as Celsius watched.

The two soldiers ran at each other, their lances meeting each other's shields as they struggled against each other's strength, the currently human Shiro slightly weaker in his human form. The two going at it with all they had as the broke away before they struck with their lances again, the two smacking the wooden parts of their lances against each other before breaking away. "Astra!" Shiro shouted as he prepared to stab Cid with his lance. "I'll show you what I can do!" Cid shouted as he stabbed his lance into the ground and launched himself up, nowhere near as high as when he had help from Ace, Rex and Arnold, but it was enough as their attacks were about to collide.

Lance hit lance as the two collided, only for Cid's attack to break through due to Astra halving the power of a single strike to grant four more, Shiro's lance snapped in half and was sent flying as he stumbled backwards, Cid pulling his lance out of the ground and pointing it at Shiro with a grin. "Looks like your all out of luck kid." Cid taunted as Shiro smirked. "Am I?" Shiro asked as pulled his gloves off, showing his clawed hands as he growled at Cid. "Still got fight in ya kitty? Well guess I shouldn't be surprised." Cid said with a smirk as he readied his lance again as the two circled each other.

Up in the stands Xander was watching the match with a smirk. He already knew he wanted his man as one of his retainers. It was what the match was for anyway. "Call the match off father. He's proved himself." Xander said as Garon looked at him and then at Minerva, who still had Elise's ears covered to keep her safe from Cid's foul mouth. "Fine. But I wanted to see him go against Celsius…" Garon said as he stood up. "That's enough! Both of you!" Garon shouted as Cid and Shiro looked up, neither dropping their guard as they stared at Garon.

"Congratulations Shiro, you've passed. My son, Xander, wants you as his retainer. Grab your stuff and meet him downstairs, Cid, make sure everyone is ok." Garon said as Shiro nodded. "Finally." Shiro complained as he walked over to his helmet and picked it up, putting it back on and hiding his ears as he put his hands behind his head, his long cat tail swishing behind him lazily as he walked into the locker room to meet Xander. "Great… and I wanted to win that fight…" Cid complained, having wanted to continue fighting Shiro.

 _BGM: Neutiquam Erro – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

In the locker room, Xander was already there with Mia standing next to him, the purple haired girl having come down from the Norhtern Fortress to see Xander for the week, and to preform her part time duties as his sole retainer at the moment.

"So… you are Shiro." Xander said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, that's me." Shiro said with a grin as Xander nodded. "I honestly didn't expect a beast kin under all that armor." Xander said as Shiro sighed. "Laguz sir. People always mess that up when they are talking about the wolfskin and kitsune." Shiro said as Xander raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference?" he asked as Shiro sighed.

"Wolfskin and kitsune can breed with humans just fine, and the baby would be able to turn into a Wolfskin or kistune… but a laguz and a human would normally produce a human with slight beast traits." Shiro said as Mia raised her own eyebrow. "Was one of your parents human?" Mia asked as Shiro's face went from lazy to a glare in a second. "My father was… I'm just thankful he had a certain… attribute that allow me to be more beast than man." Shiro said with a growl as Xander blinked. "I'm guessing you don't get along with him?" Xander asked as Shiro huffed.

"I always did take after mom more. And I'm thankful for that… father was a dick…" Shiro said with a growl as Mia gasped. "Are you not… um... legal?" Mia said, trying to avoid saying anything hurtful, but still managed to. "It matters not, my mother cared for me and took me away from my asshole of a father… I'll remember her fondly." Shiro said as he closed his eyes and put his clawed hands into fists. "I'm sorry for your loss Shiro… I lost my mother too." Xander said as Shiro looked up at him. "You have that Minerva lady to take care you. I lost my mother at a young age, and I never had anyone but myself take care of me." Shiro said with a growl as his tail flicked behind him rapidly.

"I thought beastmen… I mean Laguz, were just fairy tales from the Tellius sagas?" Mia asked as Shiro looked down. "My mother… wasn't exactly from this world." Shiro said as he rubbed the back of his head as Xander stared him. "What…" He stated bluntly as Shiro shrugged.

"She never told me how she got here… just that one day I might be able to go to her old world… and frankly I would like to, but I have no idea how." Shiro said as Xander nodded. "What was her name?" Xander asked as Shiro closed his eyes. "Lyre." Shiro said, quietly and quickly as Xander nodded and put his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to burden you with my troubles lord Xander." Shiro said as Xander shook his head. "It doesn't matter. But for now you serve me. And when that's over, if you want my help to find your way to your mother's world, I'll help Shiro." Xander said as Mia stood behind him. "Thank you, Xander." Shiro said with a small smile.

 **The Arena: Inigo**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 32 Tethys_

Xander was the last teen up in the private box as Garon and Minerva sat in their chairs waiting for the final arrival to the arena. "Please tell me the next person isn't going to give me a migraine?" Minerva asked in pure annoyance from having watched Morgan, Owain and Cynthia already. "Be thankful, at least this guy seems saner." Garon said as Minerva groaned in happiness from it. "Inigo… claims to be a friend of the 'cabal' and a dancer." Garon said as Minerva groaned again. "Can we never get anyone normal?" Minerva asked, annoyed as Garon chuckled. "Normal is boring Minerva." Garon said with a smirk as Inigo entered the arena.

Inigo had his sword at his side and was ready for action as he watched the normal group in the arena. Cid, Ace and Rex near the back, Marco and Drake next to each other as usual, Arnold was off to the side nervously and Kotaff and Kamura were at the front, ready to fight. But near the back Shiro and Mia were standing ready with their third retainer partner, a rather… odd girl named Peri, who was on a horse. Xander had brought Peri home from a competition for some reason, and had used his status to get her as one of his retainers. Rex was extremely unnerved by her, given she acted a lot like the girl who had given him his scars.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Inigo muttered under his breath, knowing that what few skills he had probably weren't going to be enough. This lot had fought against several one person armies, and here he was, just a normal guy who knew how to dance… well he had years of experience in fighting but that was about it besides his ace in the hole, which was just a little bit of dark magic training from his father. "Let the battle begin!" Garon called, starting the fight.

 _BGM: Blinded By Light – Final Fantasy XIII_

Inigo pulled his sword from its sheath as Kotaff and Kamura charged at him. Inigo grit his teeth as he quickly spun his sword in his hand, flipping it around to the same style his mother used during battle, with the battle behind him to focus on dodging. Kotaff and Kamura were quick to fall into their pattern, one attacking first while the other got ready to block.

Inigo was quick to dodge the spear that was jabbed at him before rolling under the long range weapon and springing up from the ground quickly to surprise Kotaff, knocking him off balance before putting his blade to Kotaff's throated and pushing him down before getting off him and attacking Kamura.

Kotaff was quick to get back up and try to stab Inigo in the back as he knocked Kamura over, only to use the blade he was keeping behind him to block Kotaff's attack. "Nice try, but don't you know it's dishonorable to attack someone from behind?" Inigo asked as he pushed back against Kotaff's lance as he spun around, twisting his arm so that he could continue to block Kotaff's lance. "Shut up!" Kotaff growled as Inigo slowly moved his foot next to Kotaff's. "You fall first." Inigo said with a smirk as he kicked Kotaff's foot out from under him.

Kotaff quickly fell to the ground as Inigo tapped him on the forehead with his blade. "Stay down, it will be better for you." Inigo said as he started to walk off, Kotaff growling as he got up, Kamura getting up behind him as well. "Shall we?" Kamura asked as he raised his lance again. "Yeah… we ain't no punching bags." Kotaff said as he picked up his own lance.

Inigo however was already fighting Arnold as Marco and Drake closed in on him, Kotaff and Kamura coming from behind. Just as Inigo knocks Arnold down he turned around and sulked for a moment upon seeing the four fighters coming for him. "When can I ever catch a break…" Inigo murmured under his breath as he raised his sword to get ready.

"This seems unfair." Marco said as Drake nodded under his helmet. "Shut up, remember the last bunch we fought, two of them could turn into animals, that girl was a fricken psycho, that Owain guy was insanely strong, and his sister wasn't any better, and then there was his cousin! What's to say this guy doesn't have something up his sleeve!" Kotaff shouted, pointing his lance at Inigo. "Sorry to burst your bubble… but all I can do is dance and use a sword…" Inigo said with a cringe as he put his hand behind his back. "I doubt that." Drake said, knowing where this was going as Inigo sighed.

"Right… well, guess I'll have to cheat a little bit." Inigo said as he pulled his hand from behind his back, a small orb of dark magic in his palm, which the four in front of him recognized instantly. "Crap…" was all Marco had to say before Inigo slammed his palm into the ground, releasing a shockwave of dark magic that staggered the four in front of him as he rushed Kotaff again, kicking him down before slamming his fist into Kamura's face to knock him out. Marco tried to swing his axe at Inigo, who just parried the axe with his sword before knocking Marco down and slamming an orb of dark magic into Drake, making the knight convulse under his armor before falling over as Inigo breathed heavily.

"How the heck does father use that stuff so often…" Inigo complained as he shook his arm and hand to get rid of the crackles of dark magic on it as Minerva stared down into the arena. "He has dark magic, that's not good." Minerva said as Garon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Dark mages are normal in our army." Garon said as Minerva glared at him. "Does he have a tome on him?" Minerva asked, Garon taking a moment before going "O…" realizing that no, Inigo did not have a tome on him.

Xander however wasn't paying attention to his aunt or his father's argument and was focusing on the arena. He was very interested in Inigo, and he wanted to see how well he would fare against Cid, or his retainers.

 _BGM: Final Destination Ver. 2 – Super Smash Bros_

Cid smiled as Rex and Ace backed him up. "You two know what to do." Cid said as Ace and Rex got down, putting their shields over their heads as Cid quickly got on as Inigo ran at them. Quickly timing the jump Cid was launched into the air as Ace and Rex picked their weapons back up, ready to fight Inigo as Cid got ready to drop from above on him.

Rex and Ace split up, trying to attack Inigo from two sides as Inigo swung at Ace, missing him by inches as the two soldiers stabbed from two sides, Inigo twisting to avoid their stabs just barely as Cid dropped from above, right above Inigo. "AHH!" Inigo shouted as he dived out of the way of Cid's dragoon drop, Cid quickly pulling his lance out from under him as Inigo got up, Rex and Ace already launching Cid for another dragoon drop.

Inigo ran at Ace and Rex, rolling under their spears before spinning around between them, slashing both across the chest with his sword in a spin slash as Cid as was about to drop from above. Cid dropped from the sky right on top of Inigo, who Cid missed by inches as Inigo tried to punch the soldier in the face.

Cid caught Inigo's punch with his hand as he pulled his lance out of the ground. "Dam, I missed again, guess that means I'll have to fight a little harder." Cid said as he smirked, backing away from Inigo as he raised his sword in one hand in front of him. "You know… I brought something special for this." Cid said as Inigo raised an eyebrow. Cid chuckled as he pulled a small emblem from his pocket and raised it above his head. "I brought a dam Knight's Crest!" Cid shouted as he threw it above him as Garon and Minerva watched.

"That has to be cheating…" Minerva said as Garon chuckled. "I can't believe he actually got one of those… good on him, that makes things much more interesting." Garon said with a chuckle as Xander looked at Minerva and Garon. "What's a Knight's Crest?" Xander asked as Minerva spoke up.

"It's a magical item that a soldier can use on the battle field if they are strong enough. It has the power to change their armament, clothing, even weapons and abilities, but they are extremely rare. Hence why most soldiers that get promoted just get next armor and weapons rather than anything special." Minerva said as Xander nodded.

Down in the arena Inigo watched as Cid grinned, his armor changing to a golden hue as he took his helmet off and threw it away, revealing his blonde hair to the world as his normal buckler shield grew three times larger and became pure metal. "Watch out kiddo! Cid is here and he's new and Dragon Dammed improved!" Cid shouted as he spun his lance in his hand, the previously wood and metal spear now completely metal.

"Crap…" Inigo muttered as Cid smirked at him. "Come at me kiddo." Cid taunted at he pointed his spear at Inigo. Inigo responded by running at Cid, gripping his sword with both hands as Cid ran at him, shield at his side, not even slowing him down as he got ready to swing his now pure metal lance at Inigo.

Cid and Inigo stuck and the same time, Inigo's sword and Cid's lance struggling against each other as Inigo struggled against Cid, who was easily stronger then him. 'No choice then. And no chances.' Inigo thought as he quickly pulled away from Cid as a dark ball of magic formed in his open hand. "TAKE THIS!" Inigo shouted as Cid raised his shield to block the dark magic.

The dark magic exploded across Cid's shield Inigo struggling to keep it up as Cid tried to weather the storm, sparks of dark magic flicking off his armor as Inigo moved his sword behind Cid's shield as he was focused on defending against the magic. "You lose." Inigo said as Cid looked down slightly at the sword right under his throat. "Dammit…" he swore as Inigo cut off the dark magic before backing off, Cid walking away before shooting off one last thing. "I wasn't your last opponent kid. Those three are." Cid said as Inigo looked at the trio and groaned.

Mia already had her sword as Shiro cracked his knuckles, Peri on the other hand just had a wicked grin that strangely didn't unsettle Inigo that much… then again his father had a nightmare fetish that he had passed down a little bit to him… "Well… I'm right screwed aren't I." Inigo stated bluntly as Shiro smirked. "O please, go all out, the only one of us holding back is Peri here. And that's because Xander doesn't want to much blood." Shiro said as he smirked, his ears twitching as Inigo sighed, holding his sword in one hand and forming a ball of dark magic in the other. 'Father don't let your hexes fail me now.' Inigo said to himself in his head.

 _BGM: A Dark Fall (Fire)– Fire Emblem Fates_

Peri rode towards Inigo with her spear at the ready to stab him. Inigo rolling out of the way as Mia ran towards him, already swinging her sword as Shiro circled around him. Inigo blocked Mia's sword before slamming his dark magic into her chest, knocking her back as dark magic crackled over her form for a moment.

Inigo only had a second to react as Peri charged at him again, Inigo raising her sword over his head to deflect her lance as she rode past him again, circling around for another run. Seconds later Inigo heard a roar off to the side and ducked just in time to avoid a large orange cat going over his head, Shiro having transformed and tried to pounce him while he was dealing with Peri.

Peri, Shiro and Mia all circled Inigo as he tried to keep his eyes on them, spinning around in place as he held his sword in one hand and a ball of dark magic in the other. 'Okay Inigo think, what would get you out of this one… body swap hex? No, not powerful enough for that one yet… Risen? Yeah, nope… Ok then… how about this one!' Inigo thought as he slammed his orb of dark magic into the ground.

From the ground a circle of dark magic formed around Inigo, making dead trees sprout up around him as crows made of dark magic formed on the branches. "Okay… what the heck?" Mia said bluntly as Peri smirked at all the crows, thinking she could kill them for their blood as Shiro licked his lips.

The crows all shot from the trees, the wings of darkness and their loud caws masking Inigo's movements as he ran for Mia, running behind her as she tried to swat the crows around her with her sword. Getting behind her Inigo wrapped his arms arm her neck and held her, keeping her from making a noise as she passed out, Inigo laying her down as she went for Peri next.

Peri was having much more success batting away the crows as they fell into dark puddles on the ground from her stabbing them, Inigo however had snuck up behind her and grabbed her off her horse.

Shiro only had a moment to hear her faint yelp amongst the murder of crows as he growled, looking for Inigo among the darkness as he slowly snuck up behind Shiro before jumping on the large cat and holding his sword to his neck. "Change back… you've lost." Inigo said, Shiro slowly changing back into a human in front of him as he kept his sword to Shiro's neck.

Once Shiro was in front of him with his hands in the air the crows all disappeared, fading away as Inigo canceled the spell, panting from how much energy it had taken to maintain it for the short amount of time he had done so. "Impressive spell, why aren't you a mage instead of a merc." Shiro asked as Xander, Garon and Minerva looked down into the arena.

"I chose my own path, and it wasn't like I had a teacher to help me learn, just the notes from my father." Inigo said as Shiro winced. "What the heck happened!" Minerva cried out as she looked at the arena. Peri and Mia were unconscious and Inigo had Shiro and sword point. "Yeah, he's mine." Xander said with a smile as Minerva glared at Inigo. "Calm down Minerva, I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Garon said, trying to calm his retainer's nerves and her fears about dark magic. "I hope you're right Garon… I hope you are." Minerva said as Xander left to go meet his retainers, leaving Minerva and Garon alone in the private box.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: FINALLY IT IS DONE! The last of the Nohr Royal siblings is done! And it's Xander! I know people probably wanted to see Peri's recruitment, but this has gone on long enough. I want to finish up Takumi's and the final Years Past chapters and start the great thieves arc ASAP!. But yeah, Shiro has daddy issues, very bad daddy issues, his mom is from another universe, and he's managed to not be a branded, guess how that happened, hint Dragon's Blood. Xander actually has four retainers, which is awesome. And Inigo's dad is pretty dam obvious!_

 _Also the gang of mooks that have spent the last four chapters getting beat up got names. Rex and Ace are a reference to The Last Promise Rom hack, Drake and Marco are from Fire Emblem Requiem, another Rom hack, Kotaff and Kamura are bosses from Path of Radiance, and Cid is just a barrel of references._

 _He's based off Cid from FF7 specifically, and mixed with Cid the Gold Halberdier from the Last Promise. But yeah, leave a review and I'll see you next time._


	32. Years Past: Generations

_AN: I do not own Touhou project or Fire Emblem._

 _Ok… it took me a while to think about this but I've decided that I'm going to merge Takumi's years past chapter with the rest of the years past character arcs. Meaning this chapter will actually be rather strange. It'll focus on a few important things, like the starting stages of the war, but also some of what's happening in Hoshido._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Years Past: Next Generation

 **Raven and Lucius: Journey to the East**

 _BGM: Dark Traveler – Fire emblem Radiant Dawn_

Lucius sighed as he looked up at the stars, Raven was leaning against a nearby tree, asleep, his clothing covered in cuts and scrapes, and generally worn to bits. Lucius wasn't much better, his light blue silk robes having been torn in various places, he had even lost one of the sleeves. Spots of dirt were in his long blond hair as Lucius contemplated the past few years of traveling he and Raven had done.

When the two boys had first left Nohr it was just them against the world itself, with no clues to follow and no direction to go. Raven had eventually settled on going to Hoshido for some reason. "Hoshido are known for their ninja, if anyone would be able to kidnap Priscilla it would be them!" Raven had yelled at Lucius in his anger long ago. Lucius had argued that Raven's rage was getting the better of him, but Raven didn't listen, dragging Lucius with him as they journeyed to the east.

It had been seven long years, but they had made it to Hoshido. Raven had refused to get help from anyone except Lucius, not that anyone wanted to go anywhere near Hoshido for some reason. It was strange, and while Raven didn't seem bothered by it, Lucius felt sick to his stomach about what they might find in Hoshido.

"Lucius." Raven said, causing Lucius to sit up and turn towards Raven, who had woken up and had his head up, his eye scanning the forest around them. "What is it Raven?" Lucius asked, concerned as Raven looked around, turning his head before staring at Lucius. "Get up and go back to back with me, now." Raven said quietly as he slowly walked away from the tree he was leaning against, pulling his sword out of its sheath and holding it in front of his as Lucius stood up and pulled out his shine tome as he went back to back with Raven.

"What is it?" Lucius asked quietly as the two boys scanned the forest warily, the embers of the campfire they had made hours ago slowly shimmering down. "We aren't alone, can't you feel it." Raven muttered quietly as Lucius concentrated, feeling a rather dark force coming from around them. "I can, and it's closing in on us." Lucius said as he got ready to open his tome and blast whatever came after them with light magic.

"DUCK!" Raven shouted, Lucius and Raven quickly getting down as a large boulder flew over them and smashed into a tree, knocking it over and leaving the boulder to lay on the ground. "What was that?" Lucius asked as he turned towards were the boulder had come from, Raven doing the same as both boys looked up in shock and fear.

 _BGM: Puppet's Feast – Fire Emblem Fates_

Rising above the tree line was a large figure, a monster made of stone with a strange and unsettling golden face that slowly grew above the tree line as its giant hands rose above it, ready to smash down on the two children. "RUN LUCIUS!" Raven shouted, the two boys bolting as the monster brought it's monstrous limbs down where the two had been standing, leaving a massive indent on the ground as the boys kept running.

"I can see why no one comes to Hoshido now!" Lucius yelled at Raven as they ran, the monster slowly turning its face towards them before sticking its hands on the ground in front of it and extending its neck for some reason. "Shut up and run Lucius!" Raven shouted at him as the monster's face flipped up, a hole in it's neck bulging as Lucius turned his head around to see what was happening before gasping. "GET DOWN!" Lucius yelled at Raven, Raven hitting the dirt as Lucius ducked behind a tree.

Just as they did so a massive boulder was launched out of the neck of the monster, being sent flying into the trees down the path where Lucius and Raven had just been. Raven hid himself under some leaves as Lucius stayed behind the tree, making sure his robes were visible from the other side as the monster's face plate flipped back down and it seemed to look for them to make sure it had gotten the two boys.

The next few moments were tense as the monster scanned the forest looking for the boys, Raven and Lucius quiet as the monster seemed satisfied with its work, slowly shrinking back under the tree line to hide again and search for more intruders. "What monster was that lord Raymond…" Lucius asked, his teeth chittering in fear as he lapsed into his habit of calling Raven by his real name when scared.

"I don't know Lucius…" Raven said as he slowly got up from under the leaves he had hid under, not bothering to correct Lucius due to the near death experience both of them had just had. "Let's fine a town or somewhere to stay… I'd rather not be in the forest if that thing comes back." Lucius suggested. "Fine." Raven said gruffly, trying to act tough as he and Lucius ran out of the forest towards the nearest town, which they had pasted earlier that day.

 _BGM: Road Taken – Fire Emblem Fates_

Raven sighed as he and Lucius entered the town the night sky barely giving away to the ever present light of Hoshido's sky. It was strange really, that above Windmire and the surrounding area, up to the border wall, it was permanent night, yet only around Hoshido's capital it was permanent day. "You boys alright? You look like you've seen a monster." Someone called, Raven and Lucius looking up at the young woman who was walking towards them, a sword at her side and a bag I her hand.

"Yes we." Lucius started, only for Raven to shove his hand in front of his mouth, cutting him off as the woman closed her eyes. "It's nothing special, we all have seen the stone beast." The woman said as Raven looked up with Lucius. "You've seen that thing before?" Raven asked, pointing back towards the forest that was a mere hundred meters away from the edge of town.

"Yes… everyone has. No one knows how many of them there are, but they prevent anyone from going near the capital, unless they are soldiers or traders." The woman said as Raven growled. "Dammit." He growled, clutching his fist as Lucius put his hand on his shoulder. "My apologizes for my friend here mam. What is your name?" Lucius asked as the woman looked up at them. "My name is Ismaire Jehanna." Ismaire said. "That's the name of a noble house." Raven said as she nodded. "Yes, this town is under the protection of my house, as I am its head." Ismaire said Lucius looked up at her. "Then could we please stay for the night; we've been traveling for a long time." Lucius asked as Ismaire sighed. "I can't stop you from staying in town, but I would at least need to know who you are. Even if you are just two young boys. What were you doing in the forest anyway?" Ismaire asked as Raven looked up at her. "I'm not saying." Raven started, only for Lucius to speak up. "I am Lucius, and this is Raven, we are looking for Raven's long lost sister." Lucius said, bowing politely to Ismaire as Raven glared at him.

"She was one of the kidnaped wasn't she." Ismaire suddenly said, getting Raven and Lucius to look up at her in shock. "Red haired girl I'm guessing." Ismaire said as Raven and Lucius nodded. "Well then… I think I might be of some assistance boys, come with me." Ismaire said as Lucius and Raven followed her through the town. "Years ago a caravan full of children was brought through my town, and I was asked by the 'gentleman' who was in charge of the carriage to look after two of the children under orders from lord Sumeragi." Ismaire said as Raven spoke up. "Priscilla…" Raven said with a growl as Ismaire spoke up. "That was her name long ago, but since she came here, she has been called Shizu. But only in public." Ismaire said as Raven looked back up at her as they walked. "But who was the second child?" Lucius asked, curious as Ismaire turned around to look at them, stopping her walk. "A young boy named Colm, now known at Ikari." Ismaire said as someone dropped down in front of her, between her and Raven, causing Raven to go for his sword as the boy stood up.

The boy had dark blue hair and a tattered cloak, evident of his years of service, bits of patchwork evident in the cloak as part of his hip became visible, showing off the pouch of kunai he had at his side, one of his hands already on the pouch and ready to pull out a kunai, while the other remained hidden. "I'm here lady Ismaire." Ikari said, staring at Raven and Lucius as Raven had his hand on his sword's handle. "Good, how is Neimi's training going?" Ismaire asked as Ikari and Ismaire started walking, Raven still holding his hand to his sword's hilt and Lucius as Lucius stayed back, slightly tense. "She's fine, she's still trying to adjust to not being allowed out of the town… She wants to see the open plains again." Ikari said as Ismaire sighed. "I wish we could let her out, but after the draft all the other plainsmen were forced into the army. The messenger said if she was found outside the town she would be taken into the army…" Ismaire said as Raven and Lucius finally started following her and Ikari.

"She knows, but she really wants to go home… also chief Uhai left me a message for me to give to you." Ikari said as Ismaire nodded. "Give it to me later, when we are in private." Ismaire said as Ikari nodded. "Lucius, Raven, I hope you two don't mind staying with me for now, if you don't want to end up in Hoshido's army." Ismaire said as she pushed open the gate to her mansion grounds.

Leading the three boys into the mansion Ismaire locked the door behind her before turning towards Lucius and Raven. "Priscilla should be in her room, upstairs, second door on the left, now I need to speak to Colm." Ismaire said as Raven stared at her with his mouth open, but Lucius was quick to lead him to the stairs. "Aren't you happy lord Raymond, we've found your sister." Lucius said, trying to cheer him up as Raven closed his eyes. "Don't call me that Lucius… I want to see her for myself." Raven said as they reached the door that Priscilla was apparently behind.

 _BGM: Grace – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Raven slowly pushed the door open, peeking inside at the girl who was sitting on her chair, sowing something. She was wearing a green and white kimono fit for a shrine maiden, on the bed was a festal staff that a shrine maiden or a hoshidan monk would typically use. But to Raven just one look at her hair had him speechless. It was a fine red color, the same as his own, the girl's eyes were a bright green, the same as his sister's.

The girl looked up from her sowing before looking at Raven and blinking. "Who are you?" She asked as Raven slowly walked in. "Priscilla, it's me, Raymond." Raven said, using his old name as he walked closer to Priscilla. "You can't be… my brother died in that fire…" Priscilla said as she glared at him. "Who are you, really." She said sternly, thinking he was an imposter. "Lady Priscilla, it's true, he is lord Raymond, I rescued him from the fire." Lucius said, walking into the room to reveal himself. "Lu…cius?" Priscilla asked softly as she looked between both of them, her eyes wide in fear.

Raven felt happy for the first time in a long time as Priscilla seemed to remember him and Lucius as she opened her mouth, only to put her head in his hands mumbling something. Scared for his sister Raven approached her slowly and listened to her mumbled. "My family is dead, I am a proud hoshidan, my family is dead, I am a proud hoshidan, my family is dead, I am a proud hoshidan." She rambled, over and over as Raven slowly raised her head before his eyes went wide in shock and he was left breathless.

Her eyes, which were a vibrant green only moments ago, had gone dead, a muted green seemingly without pupils as she kept rambling the same two lines over and over. "Priscilla!" Raven yelled, shaking his catatonic sister in fear for her health as she started shaking. "GET OUT! GO AWAY! YOU AREN'T REAL! YOU ARE DEAD!" Priscilla yelled, Raven stepping back in shock as Lucius kept Raven steady, shocked at her outburst. "Priscilla!" Raven yelled back at her as she continued yelling.

"What's going on!" Ismaire yelled as she ran through the door, Colm standing next to her as a red haired boy ran into the room and held Priscilla, trying to calm her down as Raven turned to her with a scowl as Lucius spoke. "I don't know, we just introduced ourselves and she went catatonic, then she started shouting." Lucius said as Raven glared at Ismaire with fury in his eyes. "What have you done to my sister!" Raven yelled at her as Colm went over next to the red haired boy before pressing a spot on Priscilla's neck, the screaming girl instantly going slack and closing her eyes from the pressure point.

"It's from the indoctrination." Colm said as Raven turned his fury towards him. "I was smart enough to just follow their orders and let them believe I had been indoctrinated, but most of the other children still had their minds altered. Priscilla has had some of her indoctrination removed, so she doesn't react negatively to some things, like her real name or her past… though seeing how violently she reacted to both of you, she isn't ready for any direct portion of her past." Colm said as Ismaire slowly tried to lead Lucius and Raven out of the room.

"DAMMIT! I WILL NOT LEAVE HER! I LOST HER ONCE, I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!" Raven shouted, not wanting to leave as the other red head spoke up. "I understand what you mean. But she isn't ready to confront her past. At least not fully." The boy said as someone else decided to walk into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Joshua, what's going on?" the silver haired boy asked as Raven turned to him, Lucius keeping his hands on Raven's shoulders to contain his rage.

"Takumi, apparently these two have some connection to Priscilla's past… family I'm guessing?" Joshua said as Raven growled. "Lord Raymond is Lady Priscilla's sister, I'm Lucius, the only retainer left of house Cornwell." Lucius said politely as Raven continued to growl in rage.

"Well then your highness, I'm Joshua of Jehanna, the gut in the doorway who just woke up is Takumi, previously one of the royal arses." Joshua said as Ismaire rounded on her son. "Joshua! What have I said about using that sort of language!" Ismaire scolded her son. "S-s sorry mom!" Joshua said in a panic, raising his hands in his defense and allowing Priscilla to lay slack in her chair.

"You're one of the Hoshidan royal family!" Raven shouted, facing Takumi and going for his sword in anger. "Lord Raymond, please contain yourself!" Lucius said, trying to get Raven to calm down as Colm walked up behind him as jabbed his fingers to Raven's neck, knocking him out with the same pressure point he had used to knock out Priscilla. "Didn't except him to have one in the same place she did… though since he is her brother it's kinda obvious now." Colm noted as Lucius held the slack and unconscious Raven in his arms.

"Why did he react so badly?" Takumi asked as Lucius sighed. "He blames Hoshido for losing his sister and his family… I gave up any anger I had long ago, but for lord Raymond, it seems to be all he has left to hold onto." Lucius said as Colm helped him pick up Raven. "Take him to one of the spare rooms." Ismaire said as Colm nodded. "Follow me." Colm said, leading Lucius out of the room while helping him carry Raven.

"I'm sorry… for whatever my family has done." Takumi said as Lucius and Colm passed him. "It's not your fault lord Takumi, you seem like a nice enough boy." Lucius said as he and Colm walked into another room to place Raven on a bed. "Somehow, I think it is my fault…" Takumi muttered as he went back into the room he shared with Joshua and Hinata.

 **The Next Morning**

 _BGM: Opening – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

When Raven awoke he was surprised to be in an actual bed. An actual bed that was incredibly soft beneath him. "Wha… what happened?" Raven muttered as he sat up in the bed, looking around at the room he was in and seeing Lucius sitting in a chair across from the bed fast asleep. "Priscilla!" Raven shouted, remembering why he was here and shooting up out of the bed.

"You can't see her right now." Someone said, Raven looking over at the door and seeing that Colm… Ikari… Whatever, boy standing at the doorway. "If you try to force yourself on her again you'll just provoke the same reaction as last night. Her panicking." Colm said as he stood up straight. "If you want to stick around lady Ismaire has asked me to tell you that if you do stick around, you'll have to avoid Priscilla, and if you do encounter her, call her by her hoshidan name, and give her a different name in return." Colm said as Raven growled and went for his sword, only to find it not at his side. "Your blade is downstairs, it's in very bad shape." Colm said as Raven growled.

"Not like I've had a chance to repair it in years." Raven said as he got off the bed, still in his dirty coat. "It doesn't matter. The second someone outside of the estate sees that blade, you'll be a dead man." Colm said as Raven glared at him. "What?" Raven asked, concerned as Colm spoke up. "That's a nohrian made blade, you'd be hard pressed to find one of those here in Hoshido." Colm said as Raven scowled at him. "I don't care… I came all this way to find her and what do I find, a girl who doesn't even remember me, and if she does, she doesn't want me anymore." Raven said as he walked over to Colm and pushed him out of the way. "Take care of Lucius." Raven said as he walked out of the room. "And where do you think you're going?" Colm called as Raven walked downstairs, grabbing his sword as he was about to push open the front door of the estate. "To pay the royal family a piece of my fucking mind." Raven said with a scowl as he ran outside. "Dammit." Colm muttered as he ran after him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Colm called as Raven ran out of the estate and into town, heading back towards to forest. "Don't follow me!" Raven yelled back, still running as Colm groaned, that kid was going to get himself killed… "Shit… he's suicidal." Colm muttered, thinking that to be the case as he ran out of the estate and climbed onto a rooftop, jumping after Raven by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

 _BGM: March – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Raven was quick to run out of town and into the forest, either he would get to the royal assholes or die trying… most likely the later but that wasn't going to stop him, they needed to pay for what they had done to his sister. As he ran deeper into the forest a loud rumbling came from below, Raven not stopping as he ran over a metal plate in the middle of the woods that was shaking. As soon as he was off it the plate sprung to life behind him, Raven not looking back as the stoneborn started to tower over the forest behind him, taking aim at Raven with its dark soulless eyes.

Colm was in the trees, holding a special kunai that had been made to kill armored targets, like the stoneborn, a string shuriken. Just as the creature took aim at Raven Colm threw the shuriken, the armor piercing weapons lodging themselves in the cracks in the stoneborn's rocky form, causing it to groan in pain as it quickly turnaround, using it's massive arms to knock over a large swath of trees, Colm jumping out of the trees and onto the stoneborn's massive arm.

Running up the arm he made his way to the head of the creature as it raised its massive arms, ready to bring them down on its own head to kill Colm. Colm was quick to stab a sting shuriken in the monster's head before flipping off and landing on the ground, just as the stoneborn slammed it's fists into its own head, knocking the massive stone golem out with its own strength.

Running after Raven Colm paid no heed as several other stoneborn rose above the forest, all swinging their lumbering arms at something ahead of Colm, most likely at Raven in his mad dash for the capital of Hoshido. "RAYMOND! STOP RUNNING!" Colm shouted as Raven shouted back. "THAT IS MY NAME NO LONGER!" Raven shouted back as Colm was forced to duck under the lumbering arms of a stoneborn, which had knocked down more than a few trees in his path. "Shit…" Colm muttered as he climbed over the trees, slowing him down as large boulders rained down on the forest. He would have to catch Raven soon, or else both of them would be dead from this insanity.

 _BGM: Sacred Strength – Fire emblem 8 remastered_

Ismaire panted as she ran through the forest. She had seen the stoneborn rising above the treetops from the estate, and both Colm and Raven were gone. Fearing the worst she had grabbed her sword and ran after them. She didn't know why Colm or the poor boy were gone, but she had a feeling Raven was trying to get what he saw as revenge, and Colm had gone after him to stop his lunacy.

Running past a fallen stoneborn that had many shuriken embedded in it, she ran faster, wanting to catch up to Colm and Raven before she was too late. "THAT IS MY NAME NO LONGER!" She heard from up ahead, only pushing her to go faster as she saw the many stoneborn trying to shoot at something.

Up ahead Raven had finally stopped, but only when he had been completely surrounded by the stoneborn on all sides, unable to go anywhere he held his sword in front of him defiantly, waiting for them to attack him as they all seemed to rumble, getting ready to fire a barrage of boulders at him.

Colm was running up the back of a stoneborn, stabbing it in the back with his sting shuriken, but the thing didn't even seem to notice him with its focus entirely on. "Colm! Get down!" Ismaire yelled, Colm turning around and seeing Ismaire on the ground, flipping off the stoneborn as she unsheathed her katana, holding the blade at her side for a moment before she spun around, four shimmering clones forming behind her in different poses before they all disappeared.

Four shimmers of lightning fast sword slashes cleaved through the stoneborn before Ismaire reappeared in the center of the group of stoneborn next to Raven, who was surprised at her appearance as the stoneborn she had just attacked fell over, cracked in several different places as Ismaire rounded on Raven.

"I want you and Colm to start running, I'll hold them off." Ismaire said as Raven started to protest. "I don't care! Now go!" Ismaire yelled at him before grabbing him by the arm and shoving him towards the fallen stone born, where Colm was standing ready to grab Raven.

Raven struggled against Colm for a moment as the blue haired boy dragged him away, all the stoneborn now focused on Ismaire as she closed her eyes, the stoneborn she had just attacked slowly getting back up, her strikes not powerful enough to put it down for good.

 _BGM: Swordland – Sword Art Online_

The stoneborn, now focusing on their new prey struck, all firing their boulders at the same time, Ismaire opening her eyes as she dashed out from under the barrage, her sword flashing in the sunlight as she stabbed a stoneborn's body, the stoneborn not even fazed as it swung it's lumbering arms at her. Ismaire was quick to react, flipping out of the way and back into the center, only to get nailed in the back by another stone born and sent sprawling as the other two got ready to blast her.

Standing back up she looked up, focusing for a moment before running at one of the stoneborn and stabbing at its center, it's thick rocky skin just causing her blade to graze it as it took a swing at her. This time Ismaire continued her assault on the single stoneborn, ducking out of the way of its arms as she took another swing at its center of mass. It seemed futile, her sword simply bouncing off the skin of the stoneborn as the others all prepared to fire their boulders at her.

"Light of Astra… guide my blade." Ismaire muttered as her sword glowed blue, Ismaire jumping out of the way of the boulders and landing once again in the center of the stoneborn before raising her sword. "Sword master's hand…. Astra Unlimited." Ismaire recited as she disappeared from view.

In the small clearing in the center of the stone born twenty five clones took her place, five pointed at each stoneborn with glowing blue blades. In tandem five of the clones struck, two going for a single stoneborn due to there only being four of them. The five of the clones faded after the first strike as another came, just as fast as the stoneborn started to reelback from the attacks, another five clones disappearing.

The next two strikes came in tandem, this time ten clones disappearing as the stone born all reared back in pure pain, the final five clones all standing back to back before disappearing, all five striking the four stoneborn together. Unable to stand under the immense assasult all four stoneborn fell, knocked out but not dead as Ismaire reappeared in the center of the clear, panting in exhaustion as she planted her sword in the ground, only for the blade to shatter into metal shards from the massive attack her had just preformed, sending Ismaire sprawling into the dirt as the sweet embrace of unconsciousness took hold of her.

But even with her last desperate attack, it wasn't enough to put the stoneborn down for good. Slowly the four stoneborn moved again, rising tall as they all stared at Ismaire, their unmoving golden faces seemingly staring at her in pure anger, despite the emotionless masks they held. And there was nothing to stop them from taking their bloody vengeance.

Yet because of the attack Ismaire had used, she was slowly dying. To the stoneborn there was no work for them to do to the now dying woman. The stoneborn shrunk away, back into the woods as two figures poked out from behind the trees, Raven and Colm, who had waited for the stoneborn to leave. "lady Ismaire." Colm whispered quietly in concern as he ran out into the clearing to get her. "Help me get her up." Colm said, Raven not arguing for once as the two boys carried the unconscious woman out of the forest.

 _BGM: Legacy – Fire Emblem 8 remastered_

It had been three days since Raven's attempt at trying to run for the capital… and an unspoken word between all the boys in the house knew exactly why he had done his suicidal charge. Since Colm and Raven had brought Ismaire out of the woods she had been unconscious, Joshua and Colm tending to her as Priscilla stayed up in her room, crying. Oboro had helped try to tend to Ismaire's wounds, but her condition was slowly getting worse.

"Mother…" Joshua muttered as he knelt by his mother's bedside. Raven was standing in the doorway, trying to look cool by leaning against the door, but one look at his face shattered that illusion. Lucius then came in, walking past Raven while carrying several blue vials. "I went to the store and purchased all the elixir I could find, it should help." Lucius said as he knelt next to Joshua, the red head taking the vials with a sad nod as he started to try and give them to his mother.

"You're an idiot you know that." Someone said next to Raven as he turned to look down the hallway. Takumi was standing there and walking towards him as Raven looked away. "She's getting better, she just wasn't ready to confront her past." Takumi said as Raven huffed. "Nothing ever goes my way, odds are she'll never be ready." Raven said cynically as coughing came from the bedside, Lucius and Joshua both kneeling next to Ismaire as she coughed from the life giving liquid that was being fed to her.

"Maybe… but that doesn't mean you still can't be with her. You've spent years looking for her, and now here she is. Are you going to just give up at the last leg of the journey?" Takumi asked as Raven looked down. "What would you know about that prince." Raven said with a scowl as Takumi closed his eyes and sighed. "More than you know. You aren't the only one to have lost their family." Takumi said as Raven looked back up at him.

"What are the royal arses dead?" Raven asked, clenching his fist as Takumi shook his head. "No… but I lost them to whatever darkness has taken hold of them. I know I won't be able to get my family back. But just like you I have a sibling far far away that I wish to see someday." Takumi said as Raven raised an eyebrow. "What's their name?" Raven asked as Takumi smiled. "Corrin."

At that moment Raven's eyes went wide. He wasn't the most up to date on Nohrian events but he knew that name. "You're…. You're the brother of the third crown prince?" Raven asked, pointing his finger at Takumi as he blinked. "What?" Takumi asked. "Corrin's the name of king Garon's adopted son. He claimed he was adopted in the wake of an attack on him and King Sumeragi." Raven said as Takumi looked stunned for a moment before smiling. "At least he's safe. Thanks." Takumi said as Raven scowled. "For what?" he asked as Takumi put his hand on his shoulder. "For telling me where my only remaining brother is." Takumi said with a sad smile as Ismaire stopped coughing.

"Joshua…" Ismaire choked out upon seeing her son at her side. "I'm here mother, you're safe, everyone's alive." Joshua said with happiness in his voice. "That's good Joshua…" Ismaire choked out as she looked past him and saw Raven and Takumi. "Raven… call him over." Ismaire said as Joshua looked at Raven. "Raven. Mother wants you." Joshua said as Raven walked away from Takumi, sparing him one last glance before kneeling next to Ismaire's bedside with Lucius and Joshua.

"Raven… you didn't need to go running off." Ismaire said softly as Raven looked at the injured woman. "I understand that you felt rage at what had been done to your sister… but you need to let go. You've found her. All you can do now is help her get better." Ismaire coughed out. "Mother! What's wrong!" Joshua said, trying to keep Ismaire steady as she spoke. "I used Unlimited Astra… my body can't handle the strain Joshua… I'm dying." Ismaire choked out as Joshua gasped and clutched his hand in anger.

"Do not blame Raven… it was my choice to save him…" Ismaire said softly as she turned to Lucius. "Both of you are welcome to stay. If you want to." Ismaire choked out. "How long do you have lady Ismaire?" Lucius asked solemly as Ismaire looked back at him. "I do not know… the elixirs may help, but without a healer I don't have long." Ismaire admitted as Joshua stood up. "I'll go to the shrine on the Kitsune mountain, one of the priests there should be able to help." Joshua proclaimed standing up as Lucius and Raven stop up as well. "We'll go with you." Raven proclaimed, Joshua blinking for a moment before smiling. "Mind if me and my retainers join?" Takumi asked from the doorway. "I'll ask Priscilla to look after mother with Colm, the rest of us will go up the mountain." Joshua said, taking charge.

"We'll be back mother." Joshua said, kiss his mother on the head before turning to leave. "Let's go!" Joshua yelled, determined to save his mother as Takumi smiled. "Let's go then." Takumi said as Raven and Lucius walked out with them. "Colm watch over mother with Priscilla, we'll be back." Joshua called, knowing Colm had heard him. "Oboro, Hinata! Let's go!" Takumi called, grabbing his bow.

"Lord Takumi? That bow doesn't have a string." Lucius pointed out as Oboro and Hinata walked out after Joshua. "It'll be fine, trust me." Takumi said as he and Lucius walked out, Raven the last one to leave. "We'll be back Ismaire… it's my fault this happened." Raven said quietly as he followed everyone else out to the estate and towards the mountains.

 **Lyon and Ephraim: Brothers by Bond**

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 44 Lyon_

In the town of Renvall two young boys stood under a tree quietly. One had light blue hair and a helmet laying on the ground, a custom blue rather than the red most soldiers wore. His armor was slightly better than the standard, a precaution taken by his father to protect his son in battle. Next to him was a lilac haired boy wearing fancy robes. The boy had pale skin, but it wasn't unhealthy, just naturally pale. Unlike the rather… skimpy robes most dark mages wore, the boy had a nice sweater and armored leggings in place of the next to nothing that most dark mages wore. His cape trailed behind him, fluttering softly in the wind as the blue haired boy spoke up. "It's just us now Lyon…" he said as Lyon turned to him. "Erika… Raymond…. Lucius… Priscilla… even Natasha and Jill, all gone." Lyon said as he turned towards the blue haired boy. "But we still have each other, right Ephraim?" Lyon asked with a smile as Ephraim smiled back at him. "Yeah, we're still together." Ephraim said as he and Lyon looked back at the tree, it's leaves slowly fluttering to the ground around them as Ephraim spoke once again.

"It's been so long… I haven't seen father in years." Ephraim said as Lyon nodded. "And neither have I. But both of them are captains of the border, they can't afford to leave their posts." Lyon reasoned as Ephraim chuckled. "Yeah, I know that Lyon… at this point you're most family to me than anyone else." Ephraim said as Lyon smiled softly. "Brothers in all but blood Ephraim, isn't that what you called us?" Lyon said in response to Ephraim's statement. "Yeah… brothers by bond, not blood." Ephraim said, chuckling softly as he and Lyon looked at each other once again.

"Natasha should be at the church. It'll be nice to see her again." Ephraim said as Lyon shuddered slightly. "Like that would let an 'unholy dark mage' like me anywhere near the church." Lyon said, a slightly playful tone in his voice as Ephraim laughed. "Lyon, just because you use dark magic doesn't mean you're a bad guy, after all, dark magic has been a part of Nohr for a long time." Ephraim said as he patted Lyon on the back, then bending down to pick up and carry his helmet.

"You're right, let's go see Natasha." Lyon said with a smile as the two boys started walking through Renvall. It had been years since they had last returned home. And now they were taking a trip down memory lane.

 _Flashback_

"Come on Natasha! Hurry up!" a young red haired girl called, her baby wyvern hopping after her like a hairless bunny. "Wait up Jill!" Natasha yelled back at her friend. The young blonde trying to keep up with the energetic girl and her wyvern. "Come on Natasha, it's not that hard." Ephraim shouted at her, running past Natasha as Lyon stopped and help her. "Come on Natasha, let's go see everyone." Lyon said, comforting Natasha as the young girl smiled.

Nearby leaning against a tree was Raymond, the young redhead seemingly watching Priscilla and Erika play together, but in reality, the young noble boy was snoozing as Lucius watched them instead, kneeling in the grass and watching the younger children with a smile. "Big brother! Lyon!" Erika called upon seeing Ephraim and Lyon come with Jill and Natasha.

"Jill is here!" Priscilla shouted, running up to the slightly older girl and tackle hugging her, knocking Jill to the ground as they both laughed, Jill's wyvern jumping on top of Priscilla and hopping on her back. "Lord Raymond!" Lucius called, getting Raymond's attention as he looked at the wyvern on Priscilla's back. "Hey! Get off of my sister!" Raymond yelled, running out from under the tree as the wyvern turned to face him, opening its mouth to try and roar at him, but only giving a loud squeak instead.

Raymond grabbing the wyvern by its back, slowly lifting it off his sister as it tried to nip his hands. "Little beast! Stay still! Raymond shouted, his temper showing as Jill and Priscilla got up. "Hey! Let go of her!" Jill shouted at Raymond, who looked at her for just a moment, allowing her wyvern to nip his finger, forcing him to let go as the baby wyvern dropped to the ground and hopped over to Jill before squeaking at Raymond, trying to be menacing.

As Raymond glared at the baby wyvern nearby Ephraim was hugging Erika, who was giggling as her twin brother spun her around, Lyon standing back a little bit with a smile as he spoke. "Don't make her sick Ephraim." Lyon warned as Ephraim stopped spinning Erika. "It's alright Lyon, she's strong, like me!" Ephraim said proudly as Erika mimicked him. "Yeah! I'm strong!" Erika said with a smile as Lyon giggled. "Yes, very strong." Lyon said with a smile.

 _Flashback End_

Lyon and Ephraim neared the church, where a young blonde girl was standing outside, watering flowers. "Natasha!" Ephraim called as the girl looked up. "Ephraim. Lyon. How nice to see you again." Natasha said with a smile as she walked over to them, still holding the watering can as Natasha smiled.

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it. How goes your duties at the church?" Ephraim asked as Natasha smiled. "They are going well. Have you two seen your fathers yet?" Natasha asked as the two boys shook their heads as a no. "Well you should go see them, they must want to see you after so many years apart." Natasha said with a smile. "We'll see you later Natasha." Lyon said as Ephraim started walking away.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Rekka No Ken Strike (Attack!) Remix_

"Come on men we gotta move!" someone called Ephraim and Lyon stopping as they turned around, watching the soldiers run by. "Ephriam, Lyon, get to the walls, we've got incoming." One of the soldiers said before running after the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Lyon asked, Ephraim shrugging as the two boys started running. "Wait up!" Natasha called, running after Lyon and Ephraim with a staff on her back. "I just got word. What's happening?" Natasha said as the trio ran. "No idea, but whatever it is, it's gotta be big." Ephraim said as the trio ran towards the border wall barracks.

Inside the border walls soldiers of all kinds were running around. Cavaliers, knights, mages, even members of the clergy were running around trying to help. And in the center of all the chaos was a table that a small group was standing around. Minerva, Celsius, Fado, Vigarde, Tirado, Nichol, Rennac and Garon were all at the table with a map laying on it. "Are you sure about this Rennac?" Garon asked as Rennac nodded. "My info's good, they're coming. If we mobilize quickly we could intercept them here." Rennac said as he put his finger on the bottomless canyon. "We can't let them get to the walls… by why would Hoshido attack now?" Garon asked, confused. Why would Hoshido attack.

"Father!" Ephraim called as he, Lyon and Natasha ran up to the meeting table. "Ephraim, no, I need you and Lyon to go help with the supplies, the army is mobilizing soon." Fado said as Lyon spoke up. "What's going on?" He asked, confused. "Hoshido is getting ready to invade. And we are moving to intercept their armies." Vigarde said as he looked at Lyon. "Go help, the faster everything gets done, the faster we can mobilize.

"Something tells me standard army marches are going to be abandoned." Minerva said as Garon sighed. "No matter, we'll get back into formation as the battle is about to begin… I can only hope this doesn't escalate any further." Garon said. "I'll get the wyvern corps ready." Nichol said, running to go get the wyvern riders mounted and ready. "I'll handle weapons." Tirado said, running off to go help with the weapon caravans. "Should we roll out the ballista tanks?" Celsius asked as Garon shook his head. "They are still in the experimental stages." He said as Minerva groaned. "Those things are surprisingly strong and fast. Those dam thieves had one, and that's where we got the design from." Minerva admitted. "Get mounted Minerva, you and Celsius are going to be joining the battlefield for this one." Garon said as Minerva nodded.

Nearby Lyon and Ephraim were helping Natasha move some crates onto a convoy. "Ephraim!" Someone called. Ephraim turned, recognizing the voice. "Sir Seth! Good to see you again." Ephraim said with a smile as Seth nodded. "Good to see you as well my student." Seth said as he got off his horse and helped the trio get the crate into the convoy. "Let's get to work, we need to hurry." Seth said. "Yes sir!" Ephraim said saluting quickly as Natasha and Lyon tried to help move another crate onto the convoy.

 **Takumi and Joshua: The Western March.**

 _BGM: Urgency Drives Us – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"Hurry up, we don't have a whole lot of time!" Joshua called as he climbed the steep slope that was leading up to the mountain shrine. Takumi was right behind him, followed by Lucius, Raven, Oboro and Hinata. "We know Joshua! We're coming as fast as we can!" Takumi called as he climbed up after him.

Oboro however had caught sight of Raven and Lucius, and her face had become a menacing scowl. "Are you alright mam?" Lucius asked upon seeing her face, Raven however, just matched her scowl with his own. "My apologizes Lucius, just a reaction a have." Oboro said with a growl in her voice. "What kind of reaction? Is it serious?" Lucius asked, unaware as to what was Oboro's problem as Raven and Oboro continued to scowl at each other.

"Nothing major, just whenever I see some _Nohrian scum_ I can't help but want to kill them… very slowly." Oboro said dangerously, startling Lucius as Raven continued to scowl at her. "I don't give a crap, but you better stop scowling at Lucius, or I will wipe that look off your face." Raven said, completely ignoring Oboro's racism and death threat in favor of keeping Lucius safe.

"No promises nohrian." Oboro said dangerously as she turned around and continued climbing. "What's her problem." Raven said with a scowl as Hinata spoke up. "She had a bad run in with a Nohrian assassin who killed her parents, now she's got issues." Hinata said with a smile… somehow. "That's dark…" Lucius said worried as Raven continued to scowl. "Well she better get her act together." Raven said as they all continued to climb.

Nearby in the bushes a trio of girls was watching the group climbing the mountain. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The red headed leader said with a smirk as the girl next to her sighed. "Arashi… they are just teenagers." Chikyu said, annoyed at Arashi. "I don't want their stuff, I want to know where they are going!" Arashi yelled at her. "Both of you quiet down or they are going to hear us." Mizu said, getting annoyed at both of them as she sat atop her tank, which she had recently refitted with special wheels to climb the mountains. "We going to follow them?" Chikyu asked, still annoyed at Arashi as she nodded. "Let's. This should be interesting." Arashi said with a smirk as she climbed onto Mizu's tank with Chikyu as Mizu climbed in, starting the wooden tank as it started to make its way up the mountain after the group going to the shrine atop it.

It didn't take the group very long to reach the top of the mountain, or rather reach a steady path that would take them to the shrine. Behind them hiding further down the mountain as the tank that held three girls, the great thieves stalking the group who had perked Arashi's interest.

 _BGM: Dark Traveler – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"Not much farther." Joshua said as he walked up the path. Lucius was panting as raven helped him walk along the path, the two passing Oboro as she continued scowling at the duo. Hinata paid no attention and just kept walking. "Does anyone else hear that?" Takumi said quietly as the group stopped. "What is it Takumi?" Joshua asked as Takumi turned around, looking behind them with his eyes. "I thought I heard something…" Takumi muttered as he stared at the corner they had just passed.

Just around the corner was the trio of thieves, Mizu still in her tank as Arashi and Chikyu stood behind the corner, waiting for the group to continue walking as Takumi narrowed his eyes. Grabbing his bow off his back he motioned the others to grab their weapons quietly. Raven, Hinata Joshua slowly pulled out their swords as Oboro held her naginata. Lucius grabbed his tome from his robes as Takumi held his bow that had no string.

Slowly stepping towards the corner Takumi raised his bow, Raven and Lucius watching as a bright green light ignited from the bow, forming a string of wind as a magic arrow nocked itself on the string between Takumi's fingers. Quickly shooting around the corner Takumi took aim at whoever was around the corner.

What he found was a bow aimed straight at his own, the metal arrowhead of Arashi's bow touching the arrowhead of the Fujin Yumi's arrow. Chikyu had a kunai ready to be thrown as Mizu sat in her tank, the ballista shot being pulled back as Takumi spoke up. "Why are you following us?" Takumi asked, not even surprised at the strange object behind the two girls.

"Call it an interest in whatever the heck you were doing." Arashi said cheekily with a smile as Chikyu sighed and shook her head. "Are you really doing this!" Mizu called from within the tank as Arashi turned her head, her bow still line up with Takumi's. "Quiet Mizu, we're talking!" Arashi shouted as Takumi kept his focus on Arashi.

"Why you up here?" Arashi asked as Takumi spoke up. "Going to see a priest." Takumi said, completely serious as Oboro and Hinata ran behind him, holding their weapons as Oboro's face twisted into a scowl. "That…" Arashi started, finally lowering her bow before speaking up again. "Is honestly that last thing I expected." Arashi said as Takumi kept his yumi up.

"What are you doing here?" Takumi asked as Joshua walked up behind him, holding his katana. "She saw you climbing the mountain and wanted to follow you out of boredom." Chikyu admitted. Arashi was about to open her mouth, but decided to close it. "Well what else are we supposed to do! Saizo's dead, Jaffar is dead, Rennac and Shura I've got no idea, and Beruka is who knows where!" Arashi shouted at Chikyu in anger.

At the mention of Saizo's name Takumi gasped. "You know Saizo!" Takumi shouted at her. "He's dead… but we did… a long time ago." Arashi admitted as Takumi finally lowered his bow. "Let's go, they won't be a problem." Takumi said suddenly, turning around as the bowstring of the Fujin Yumi disappeared. "Who's Saizo?" Joshua asked, confused, having not heard who Saizo was. "The reason I'm not one of the royal assholes." Takumi admitted before walking past Lucius and Raven.

"Wait? You're Takumi?" Arashi asked as Takumi stopped walking. "Yeah. Did Saizo leave you a message for me?" Takumi asked as Arashi spoke up. "He said if we ever ran into you to help your sorry butt. His last wish." Arashi said as Takumi smirked. "Thanks Saizo…" Takumi said quietly. "You're actually going to honor that one?" Chikyu asked Arashi, surprised. "I keep my promises." Arashi said, walking after Takumi.

"Takumi, are you sure this is a good idea?" Joshua asked, concerned as Takumi spoke up. "They knew Saizo and they want to honor his last request. I'm not going to just turn them away." Takumi said as Joshua sighed as the group continued walking.

"Hey… what's that?" Arashi asked suddenly, not even after walking for five minutes as the group looked off the side of the mountain towards the plains. Takumi gasping upon seeing what Arashi had pointed out.

 _BGM: Threat of War – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"By the divine dragons…" Takumi said as the group looked out over the plains. Walking across the plains of Hoshido was a massive army. Thousands of men and women marching towards the west. "Look! Stoneborn." Joshua pointed out, everyone focusing on the massive towering figures that were WALKING next to the army. "They've evolved feet now… That's terrifying." Arashi said suddenly as Joshua growled. "Why now?" Joshua muttered. "They're going to invade Nohr." Takumi said, knowing that was why the Hoshidan army was heading west.

"Well… what are you going to do about that." Arashi asked, everyone looking at Takumi as he closed his eyes. "Arashi… mind if your tank continues going up the mountain to the shrine." Takumi said as Mizu popped out of the tank. "Hey I'm the pilot here, but sure, why?" Mizu asked as Takumi spoke up. "Get a priest from the shrine and head towards the Jehanna estate, lady Ismaire needs healing from a priest." Takumi commanded as Mizu nodded. "Joshua… are you with me on this?" Takumi asked as Joshua closed his eyes. "If she can save mother, I'm on board." Joshua said as Mizu spoke up. "You bet." She said with a smile as Raven spoke up. "What are you doing?" He asked as Takumi turned towards him.

"We're going after the Hoshidan army." Takumi proclaimed. "But my sister!" Raven yelled as Takumi stared him down. "I know Raven, but she'll be back at the estate when we return! This is something we have to do." Takumi said as Raven growled. "Why! It doesn't concern us!" Raven shouted at him as Takumi yell staring down the angry red head. "It does." Takumi said as Raven stopped for a moment.

"If Nohr and Hoshido go to war, who do you think is going to suffer?" Takumi asked as Lucius spoke up for Raven. "Everyone will suffer." He said as Takumi nodded. "We have to stop it." Takumi said as Joshua spoke up. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Joshua asked. "I'll think of something." Takumi said as Arashi laughed. "I like your style kid!" She said with a smile. As Takumi turned back towards the marching army. "Let's go!" Takumi yelled.

 **Franz and Gilliam: One Final Lesson**

 _BGM: To War – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

It was chaos at the border walls, the army was starting to move out as fast as it could towards the bottomless canyon to intercept the Hoshidan army. The last few convoys were getting ready to move out with their troops. Knights had been asked to pile into the convoys with the equipment to save time due to their heavy armor and slow movement.

Near the front of the convoy train was Franz, who was riding his horse next to Gilliam who was sitting in the back of a convoy. "Franz." Gillam called, Franz looking down at his mentor as the armored smoker looked up at him. "This is it Franz… we're going to war." Gilliam said as Franz replied.

"I can see that sir." Franz said with a cringe as Gilliam sighed. "You don't think you're ready for this, do you?" Gilliam asked as Franz shook his head. "No sir…" Franz said slightly scared. "Well… can't say there aren't others. The last war was pretty much an endless siege that was always pushed back. This will be the first taste of true war for the young men here." Gilliam said as Franz nodded. "What do you want sir?" Franz asked, confused where Gilliam was going.

"I want to give you one last thing Franz." Gilliam said as he reached into the convoy he was sitting in, pulling something out before looking at Franz. "Hands." Gilliam said, Franz letting go of the reins of his horse for a moment as Gilliam pulled a lance out of the convoy. The lance was a bright green metal, and the tip was silver. "Here you go, custom made." Gilliam said with a smile as Franz took the lance, gasping at it as Gilliam smiled. "Got it just for you kid." Gilliam said as Franz smiled back at you. "Thanks sir Gilliam." Franz said, putting the lance on his back at the convoy continued moving, Gilliam making a smoke and lighting it using a lantern that was inside the convoy. "Yeah… go and gettem Franz." Gilliam said as he took a puff of his smoke.

 **Erikia and Zihark: Hoshidan Honor**

 _BGM: Pale Star – Fire Emblem Fates_

The army marched across the hoshidan plains towards Nohr. Among this massive army was a young blue haired girl and a silver haired boy. Formerly Erika, now known as Shiroi, the young girl was loyal to hoshidan, but not under her own will. The boy, Zihark, now Kumo had been lucky enough and smart enough to evade getting basically brainwashed, but with nowhere to go and his movements watched everywhere, he had no choice but to bare being a part of the hoshidan army.

But if there was one thing Zihark was thankful for, it was the hoshidan style of fighting. It was perfect for him. Fast and quick, rather than strong and brute forced, the way of the samurai. Erika on the other hand, had lived her time in Hoshido throwing herself into her duties as a fighter, false memories of her family being killed by Nohr driving her forward to fight for Hoshido. She had alienated herself from everyone, except for Zihark, her only 'friend'.

"Can you believe it Kumo, finally Nohr is going to pay." Shiroi said, a grin on her face as she tightened her headband, her katana at her side. Kumo sighed as he shook his head. "Nohr will not fall so easily Shiroi, they are a proud land." Kumo said half-heartedly. He didn't want to fight against Nohr… but this battle could be just what he needed to escape, and maybe take Erika with him.

"Hoshido is prouder Kumo! We shall win! Besides! The crown prince Ryoma fights with us today!" Shiroi shouted at him, Kumo cringing as he sighed. That's what he was afraid of. As far as he knew this would be prince Ryoma's first big battle, and considering before being kidnapped he was being trained by one of the best knights Nohr had to offer, he didn't have high hopes for prince Ryoma being successful. But if King Garon and his retainers took to the field, then there would be no hope for him.

'If I can just find sir Orson during the battle I might be able to get him to take me back to Nohr.' Zihark thought as he looked at Shiroi/Erika. 'And maybe we'll find a way to fix you Erika.' Zihark thought as sighed and fingered his katana. It was going to be a long march.

(Stage Clear!)

(Garon Saga, Clear!)

 _AN: Hello again everyone! Almost ten thousand words of insanity that is years past in this single chapter. We saw Franz, we saw Zihark and Erika, We say Raven get mad as hell. And we say Takumi meeting the great thieves. As well as a name dropped that I think some of you, or none of you, should know. So tell me in a review below. Who, is, Jaffar._

 _But besides that, we have finally completed the Garon Saga! Meaning we can now move onto the great thieves Saga, and we get to meet Saizo again! Well… you'll all see._


	33. Chapter 1 Mokushu

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou_

 _Welp... my Microsoft Word subscription ran out so now i'm doing my editing on . No matter! Welcome everyone to the first chapter of the Great Thieves Arc! From this point on the story will focus on Marisa/Arashi, Alice/Chikyu, and Nitori/Mizu as our heroes. Welcome everyone! To Fugere Illusion: Fates of Illusion Phase 2! I wish i had a picture of Outlaw!Marisa to use as the story image for this arc, but I'll stick with Young Garon until i find a replacement._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Arashi (Marisa)

Class: Rookie Outlaw

Skills: Locktouch, Steal

P.S: Hard Work ( + 30% Growth Rates, - 50% Exp Gain )

Inventory: Iron Bow

Chikyu (Alice)

Class: Rookie Ninja

Skills: Locktouch, Golembane

P.S: Shanghai (Summon Shanghai)

Inventory: Iron Shuriken

(Shanghai)

Class: Doll

Inventory: Iron Sword, Iron Shield

Mizu (Nitori)

Class: Ballistician (no upgrades)

Skills: Survey, Opportunity Shot

P.S: Upgrade (Mizu will constantly upgrade the Ballista Tank, adding new skills and stronger weapons as time goes on.)

Tank Arsenal: Normal Shot

Chapter 1: Mokushu

 _BGM: What can you do? - Fire Emblem Fates_

All was seemingly quiet at the bottomless canyon. There was no one around and no one to witness what was about to unfold near the very edge of the canyon. It started quick, the sounds of screaming were starting to come from the canyon as deep inside it something rocketed out from the endless depths. Rocks few everywhere as a large wooden machine shot out of the bottomless canyon, a pair of girls hanging to it for dear life as the machine landed on solid ground, spinning on it's wheels for a moment before screeching to a halt as one of the girls felt off the machine and landed face first on the ground. "Marisa... never... do that... again..." the brown haired girl complained as she passed out, Arashi jumping off the tank as Shanghai floated down to Chikyu before rubbing the newly minted ninja's back. "Come on Chikyu! Live a little! Hey Mizu, how's the machine?" Akashi called, looking up at the top of the vehicle as the top popped open and the green haired Mizu poked her head out. "Everything seems to be working fine, but this thing only has the bare minimum to run, let alone fight." Miss complained as Arashi waved off her concerns. "Doesn't matter we'll fix that later." She said as as looked around, the red haired girl adjusting her hat and twisting a strand of her now blood red hair. "Been a long time since my hair has been this color..." Arashi muttered, remembering the magic that Mima had used to changed her hair color from red to yellow... it was like she had stepped back in time.

Chikyu groaned on the ground as she slowly sat up, Shanghai floating around her head as the brownie shook her head to clear it from the grogginess that she felt. "You good now Chikyu?" Arashi asked as Mizu climbed out of her new machine and sat on top of it. "I'll be fine, unless you decide to have us pull a stunt like that again." Chikyu complained as Mizu chimed in. "This is all well and good, but now what?" Mizu asked as she lay on her stomach on top of her tank, kicking her legs in the air as she waited for Arashi's response.

"Simple. We wander. It's always worked before. We'll find someone or somewhere and we'll work from there." Arashi said as Chikyu and Shanghai face palmed in sync. "Different package, same contents..." she complained. "The only thing that's different about me is my hair Chikyu." Arashi said with a smirk as she snapped her fingers to make a magic missile appear above them.

When nothing happened Arashi gaped as she blinked, Chikyu removing her face from her face to look at Arashi as she kept snapping her fingers in frustration. "DAMMIT! Dam that-" Arashi yelled before Shanghai slammed her tiny hands over Arashi's face. "Don't say anything and live with it, you remember the danger, and we aren't hourai." Chikyu said as Arashi growled as Shanghai floated away from her face. "Arashi nearly killing herself aside, shall we get going?" Mizu asked as Arashi and Chikyu looked up at her. "Let's." Chikyu said as she climbed onto the tank, sitting on one of the flat surfaces as Arashi climbed on as well, Mizu opening the hatch at the top and climbing in before shutting it as she pulled something out of her pocket inside. "Powered by a hakkero... well here we go." Mizu muttered as she shoved the magic furnace into a slot inside the tank.

The tank roared to life life as it started to rumble, Arashi hanging onto her hat as Shanghai gripped the side of the tank to avoid falling off as Chikyu simply leaned against the barrel of the tank's main cannon. "Onward we ride!" Arashi said with a smile, pointing forward as she held her hat with her other hand, her bow on her back as the tank started to move forward, riding into the forest and unknowingly towards conflict.

 _BGM: Justice RIP (Storm) - Fire Emblem Fates_

A red haired ninja jumped out of the way of a pair of shuriken thrown at him, throwing his own back at his attackers as he hid behind a tree, jumping up into it as he contemplated what was happening. 'Dammit... This isn't going well.' He complained in his head as the ninja that had been chasing him ran under the tree he was hiding in, expecting him to be behind it. Dropping down from above the ninja embedded a shuriken into both of their heads before their bodies feel to the dirt. "Two down..." He muttered as the trees around him rustled from the ninja hiding inside. 'A hell of a lot more to go.' He complained in his head as he jumped back into the trees.

"Saizo the fourth. The pet of Sumeragi, you dare to invade our lands? For this you shall die." A voice called from the trees as a ninja jumped out at him. Saizo jumped back as the ninja's shuriken was embedded in the branch of the tree, Saizo kicking the ninja in the face and causing him to plummet from the tree to his death, landing head first on the ground with a crack as two more ninja jumped onto the branch with him, the branch creaking under their weight.

Saizo remained silent as the two ninja ran at him across the branch, shaking it wildly as Saizo remained calm and steadfast, kicking one of the men in the chest as he grabbed the other man's arm, throwing him off the branch before knocking the other man down, who landed on his feet on the ground.

Jumping down to meet the man Saizo and the last ninja stood off glaring at each other as the trees around them started to shake. Neither paid any attention to the rumbling as leaves started falling from the trees, the sound getting louder as something came through the forest towards them.

Saizo the the ninja then ran at each other, kunai in hand as they swung at each other, the small hoshidan hidden weapons clashing with sparks as they grinded against each other, small sparks flying as something came out of the trees at the two ninja.

A large wooden machine drove out of the trees, Saizo catching it out of the corner of his eye as both he and the man jumped away from each other to avoid getting run over. "Stop Stop STOP!" a girl called, the machine slowing to a stop as someone climbed over the machine to the top of it.

Both Saizo and the ninja were stun to see a female outlaw, already strange in itself, standing atop the machine, bow in hand as she spoke up. "Alright! Which one of you knows where the hell we are!" the girl called, her red hair barely contained by her massive hat as a female ninja jumped off the machine as well, leaning against it as Saizo just stared, confused at what was going on.

The other ninja however, decided it would be a smart idea to attack the girl on top of the machine, throwing his kunai at her as she ducked, the kunai sailing over her hat as she quickly stood up and took aim with her bow and arrow, clearly inexperienced with it. "Nice try!" She yelled, letting loose her arrow, which sailed wobbly through the air with how bad she had nocked it, the ninja not even trying to dodge as the arrow landed a few inches in front of him, already pulling another kunai out of his pouch as the female ninja threw her own kunai at him, catching him off guard as the kunai struck his hand.

The ninja gritted his teeth as the outlaw girl nocked another arrow, this time remaining quiet as she closed one eye, concentrating as she fired her second arrow. This one flew straighter, but was still wobbly in the air as it started to fall, this time much closer to the ninja... and hitting him where the sun didn't shine.

Saizo had to wince in sympathy as the ninja scream in pain from the arrow that had just hit his family jewels, the female ninja clearly irritated at her outlaw friend as she nocked a third arrow, firing again and this time hitting the screaming ninja in the stomach, knocking him over but not killing him as he scream in pain.

Saizo was still stunned by the sight. This was just insanely bizarre, even for what he had witnessed. "Hit him anytime Arashi." The female ninja complained as the outlaw took a second to glare at her and speak her mind. "Shut it Chikyu, I've never done this before." She complained as she nocked her fourth arrow, Saizo not even trying to stop her as Chikyu face palmed. "Never stopped you before..." She complained as Arashi fired her fourth arrow, this one hitting the poor screaming ninja in the kneecap as he continued to scream. "Shut up will you!" Arashi yelled at him, clearly annoyed at how bad she was at using the bow and arrow. Saizo took sympathy and decided to end the poor ninja's suffering, throwing a kunai at his head that silenced him quickly as Chikyu and Arashi turned towards him. "That works..." Chikyu said as Arashi huffed.

"Will you two stop arguing already?" Another voice called as the top of the machine opened up, a girl with green hair popping out of the top as Saizo watched the three girls. "How's the tank working Mizu?" Arashi asked, ignoring Saizo as Chikyu turned to him, the other girl, Mizu, engaging in conversation with Arashi as Chikyu spoke to Saizo.

"I'm sorry for what just happened, do you mind telling us where we are?" She asked, Saizo taking a moment to observed the three girls before speaking. "You are in Mokushu. I would suggest you leave." Saizo said simply as he got ready to jump away. "I don't think we are going to be doing that." Chikyu said as Saizo looked over his shoulder at her. "And why is that?" He asked as Chikyu looked back at Mizu and Arashi, who were still talking. "Because Arashi likes adventure, and you seem to be smack in the middle of one." Chikyu noted as Arashi turned away from Mizu with a smirk. "Did you call?" Arashi asked with a smirk as Chikyu rolled her eyes.

"Not my problem, now I have things to attend to." Saizo said as he jumped into the trees, hopping through them to continue his mission. "We're going to follow him, aren't we?" Mizu asked as Arashi turned to her with a smirk that said it all. "Here we go..." Chikyu complained, sitting on the back of the tank as Mizu climbed back in, Arashi sitting on top as Mizu turned the tank around to follow Saizo, who was already a good distance ahead of them.

 _BGM: Past Light (Storm) - Fire Emblem Fates_

It had been a few hours since Saizo had left the girls to continue his mission. They were just a distraction that he had to ignore. He had his mission, one that he knew was near impossible. Stop the civil war in Mokushu. He knew this was a mission he would be hard pressed to succeed in this mission. It was just a gut feeling that he would never succeed in this mission, and he would never see prince Takumi again. He had left the kid with everything he would need to get away from Sumeragi and his new corruption, as well as cripple him by removing either the Rajinto or the Fuijin from his grasp.

'Perhaps I should have asked those girls for help, that great machine would have been useful.' Saizo thought as he stopped for a moment, looking down over a field that a battle was staring in. Samurai were already locking blades as ninja fought among the ninja on the battle field. Nomad mercenaries were on both sides of the conflict as Saizo watched several ninja break off from the conflict, ready to try and flank the enemy. Unfortunately they were heading towards him.

It was at that moment a familiar rumble started among the trees, the ninja all stopping as Saizo looked behind him. 'Did those girls follow me!' Saizo thought in shock as the massive machine came out of the forest, the ninja jumping out of the way as the ninja girl, Chikyu, and her outlaw friend, Arashi, jumped off the machine and took up positions right next to the machine. "I don't see him." Chikyu said as Arashi shrugged. "We'll find him later, right now we got a problem." Arashi noted as she nocked her arrow in her bow. 'She doesn't know how to use that thing.' Saizo thought, remembering her very bad aim when she had tried to stop the ninja that had attacked her.

'These girls followed me and it's going to get them killed.' He noted, jumped out of the trees and landed on the top of the machine. "Hey it's you again!" Arashi said with a smile as Saizo looked down at her. "I told you to leave." Saizo said as he drew his kunai. "Like hell we're gonna leave, things are getting interesting!" Arashi said to him excitedly as Saizo sighed. "Enough talk, let us begin." Saizo said as Mizu spoke from inside the tank.

"You might want to get off the tank sir. Things are about to get loud." Mizu said as Saizo jumped off. "What are you about to do?" Saizo asked as Mizu chuckled from inside the tank. "Just watch." She said as the barrel of the tank rose up before a letting off a boom, arrows flying from the barrel of the tank and landing in a barrage on the ninja nearby, most of them scrambling out of the way, but getting hit with arrows in the back and in the limbs. "Ballista Tank, version one, reporting for duty." Mizu said as Saizo realized what she had. "You have a mobile Ballista... good, I can work with that." Saizo said as the ninja reformed, having pulled the arrows out of them with minor bleeding still occurring as the fight truly began.

 _BGM: Conquest (Ablaze) - Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Mizu! Follow my orders, I'll point you where you need to shoot." Saizo commanded as Mizu spoke up. "I'll assume you're the expert." Maize called as Saizo huffed. Arashi however, ignored Saizo and took aim at one of the injured ninja, closing one of her eyes to line up her shot. "Shanghai. With me." Chikyu said, the small doll floating up next to her holding it's shield and sword, ready to defend Chikyu in a defensive pair up. "Fire!" Saizo called, Mizu aiming up with her tank and letting loose another barrage, injuring several ninja as Saizo threw a single kunai with expert precision, killing one of the ninja as the others pulled the arrows out of their wounds.

One of the ninja decided to be cocky, running at Arashi before throwing several kunai at her. The outlaw yelping and ducking under the kunai before firing an arrow at the ninja, who simple dodged out of the way of the quickly aimed projectile as Arashi nocked another arrow and firing again, clipping the ninja on the shoulder with this shot as he dropped back a bit.

Another ninja ran at Chikyu, this time not throwing his kunai as he tried to slide under Shanghai, only to receive a vicious stab to the gut, crying out in pain before getting killed by a shuriken from Chikyu. "Arashi..." Chikyu chided as Arashi fired another arrow at the ninja in front of her, the man dodging out of the way as Arashi growled, grabbing an arrow out of her quiver as the man ran at her to try and stab her, only to stab him in the chest with arrow before pulling it out, the man dropping dead as Arashi re-nocked her arrow. "Yeah I'm still here." Arashi said, annoyed as Mizu groaned from inside the tank, aiming the barrel down as a ninja tried to run at them, firing in a straight line and filling the ninja with arrows, causing him to topple over, dead.

"Overkill much?" Arashi asked as Saizo finished off the last ninja. "You're one to talk Arashi." Chikyu snarked as Saizo turned around, seeing Arashi holding her fist up in anger and shaking it at Chikyu. "I think now would be a good time to get out of here." Mizu pointed out as Saizo looked over his shoulder. "Agreed." Saizo said as Chikyu and Arashi stopped their argument, getting on the tank as Saizo jumped on. "Move it, make for the trees." Saizo called, the wheels of the tank spinning as it spun around, Saizo gripping on as Arashi held her hat, yelling in joy as the tank sped off into the trees with it's passengers.

 _BGM: But Fredrick, it's nearly dark! - Fire Emblem Awakening_

After a few minutes of full speed the tank slowed down, but didn't stop, allowing everyone to rest as it slowly moved amongst the forest. "What's your name? I just realized we don't know it." Arashi said sheepishly as Saizo looked down at her as he stood atop the tank. "Saizo." Saizo answered, knowing that the girls could be counted as allies, at the very least. "Saizo... hmm." Chikyu said, huffing as she leaned against the main barrel of the tank. "I'm surprised to find a ninja amongst Nohrians." Saizo said as Chikyu looked up at her. "I'm not exactly Hoshidan. None of us have a nation to our names." Chikyu said as Arashi smirked. "You're dam right. Freedom's much better." She said, laying on the platform of the tank, under the barrel.

"This machine... it's a mobile Ballista." Saizo said as Mizu spoke from inside the tank. "Yep! It's my Ballista tank. I don't think anything short of magic is busting this bad boy up." Mizu said proudly as Saizo slowly nodded. Ballista were normally impossible to destroy quickly, having a mobile one would be most armies worst nightmare. "So... Saizo. What are you doing here?" Arashi asked as Saizo looked down at her. "I could ask you three the same question." Saizo said... only to receive three responses at one. "Adventure!" "We're lost." "Arashi dragged me into it." Arashi, Chikyu and Mizu said, respectively as Saizo sweat dropped. 'By complete luck I've stumbled upon a trio of lost adventurers who have a mobile Ballista... I've seen weirder.' Saizo thought. "It is my mission to stop the Civil war here in Mokushu." Saizo said, keeping it simple.

"A big task for one man... do you have backup?" Chikyu asked as Saizo shook his head. "I have none, it is just me." Saizo said as Mizu spoke up. "Seems more like a suicide mission then something plausible." She noted. "The thought does not escape me, but I must follow the orders of my lord." Saizo said as Arashi looked up at him. "You want some help with that buddy?" She asked as Saizo looked down at her. "What?" Saizo asked as Arashi smirked.

 _BGM: Together We Ride Remastered - Fire Emblem_

"You heard me. You want some help?" Arashi asked with a smile as Mizu stopped the tank, Saizo getting off the hatch at the top as she pulled herself out. "Are you sure about this Arashi?" Chikyu asked as Arashi smirked. "Yep!" She said as Saizo just stared. "I'm game." Mizu said with a smile as she lay her arms on the edge of the tank hatch, laying her chin on her arms as she smiled. "If it's what you want to do, I'll help." Chikyu sighed, knowing she would be dragged along anyway. "So what do you say Saizo?" Arashi asked with a smile as he blinked.

'It seems my chances of survival have just increased exponentially.' Saizo noted in his head as he nodded. "I accept your offer, but I ask that you follow my orders. We can't do this stupidly, we need to be subtle about how we go about this." Saizo said as Chikyu nodded, and Mizu gave a thumbs up. "Alright fine." Arashi said as Saizo huffed. "We'll make camp for the night then... Mizu, how much space do you have in the tank?" Saizo asked as Mizu looked down into the tank. "It would probably fit all of us, but it would be cramped." She said as Saizo quickly tried to get any thought about sleeping with three women out of his head, succeeding partially. "Comfort is not something we can have. So if you don't mind letting us in?" Saizo asked as Mizu nodded, dropping back into her tank as Arashi jumped put to the hatch and dropped in, followed by Chikyu climbing in, followed by Saizo as he closed the hatch behind them.

Inside the tank is was actually quite roomy. There was the space Mizu had to drive, and a small area behind that filled with arrows and bolts for the tank that could be moved around a little bit to give the group a sleeping area. "I'll be back here." Saizo said, moving over to the bolts as the other girls shrugged. "I'll stay in my seat, it's comfy." Mizu said with a smile, getting back into her seat as she pulled her hat over her eyes. "I'll... stay by the front." Chikyu said as she crossed her legs. "Me to." Arashi said, both of them laying against the side of the tank wall, leaving Saizo to sleep with the ammo. 'Ignore it Saizo... just ignore it.' He thought as he watched the girls fall asleep, only sleeping himself when it was truly safe.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Yes I know, it's short, too short. But like I said, word decided to f**k up on me and now I'm doing my editing on . Meaning this entire chapter was made right here on the site. But this is just the starting chapter anyway, it can't be to long. Still, leave a review tell me what you think! And seriously, if someone could get an edited Anna mug with Marisa's hat, that would be awesome, and it would be the new cover for the Great Theives Arc. I'll see you all later._


	34. Chapter 2 First Contact

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem_

 _HELLO EVERYONE! I have returned from a cruise that got redirected due to a hurricane. Sorry for being so late. But here is the second chapter of the Great Theives arc!_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Unit Roster

Unit Roster

Arashi (Marisa)

Class: Rookie Outlaw

Skills: Locktouch, Steal

P.S: Hard Work ( + 30% Growth Rates, - 50% Exp Gain )

Inventory: Iron Bow

Chikyu (Alice)

Class: Rookie Ninja

Skills: Locktouch, Golembane

P.S: Shanghai (Summon Shanghai)

Inventory: Iron Shuriken

(Shanghai)

Class: Doll

Inventory: Iron Sword, Iron Shield

Mizu (Nitori)

Class: Ballistician (no upgrades)

Skills: Survey, Opportunity Shot

P.S: Upgrade (Mizu will constantly upgrade the Ballista Tank, adding new skills and stronger weapons as time goes on.)

Tank Arsenal: Normal Shot

Saizo the Fourth

Class: Master Ninja

Skills: Lethality, Locktouch, Poison Strike, Shurikenfaire

P.S: A Saizo's work

Inventory: Saizo's Star, Wo Dao

Chapter 2: First Contact

 _BGM: Destiny, Help Us – Fire Emblem Fates_

The next morning the team work up bright and early, ready to start their advance. Saizo was leaning against the tank as Mizu checked the inside of it, making sure to have the tank ready at all times as Arashi started practicing her archery, firing arrows at a tree as Chikyu watched her.

"Mizu?" Saizo called as Mizu poked her head out of the tank. "What Saizo?" Mizu asked, wondering what Saizo wanted as he watched Arashi try, and fail, to actually hit the tree she was aiming at. "I want to ask? Where are you three from?" He asked as Mizu shrugged. "Far away I guess. We just sorta left home one day and kept going, never looking back." Mizu said as Saizo kept silent. "So you are not from Hoshido or Nohr?" He asked as Mizu nodded. "Right, none of us are. In fact, I can't really remember how far we've come, it's been so long." Mizu said, Saizo going "hmm." As his response.

"Where did you acquire this… machine?" Saizo asked as Mizu smirked. "That's an easy one! Built it myself. I'm an inventor and dam proud of it. But it's not perfect, far from it. I need to improve upon the design, make it more stable, maybe a bit bigger so we could actually sleep straight…" Mizu said going off randomly as Saizo nodded absentmindedly, only paying attention to any actual details Mizu was giving him.

As Saizo watched them Arashi nocked another arrow, taking aim at the tree she had been trying to hit for the past fifteen minutes in frustration. "You know if you'd calm down you might actually hit the tree." Chikyu said as a joke as Arashi spared her an angry glance before going back to try to hit the tree. Letting her arrow fly into the bark of the wood about a foot off target, which was the dead center of the tree.

"Grab your arrows, we march within the hour." Saizo commanded as Arashi and Chikyu looked at him nodded, Arashi still annoyed as she set about picking up the arrows she had scattered about. "Chikyu, do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?" Saizo asked as Chikyu shook her head. "Not at all, what do you want to talk about Saizo?" Chikyu asked as Saizo picked his question carefully.

"Who trained you in the ways of the ninja, what clan or master have you been taught by?" Saizo asked as Chikyu sighed. "I don't have a clan, nor a master. What I have is just basic skills. I can hardly call myself an actual ninja." Chikyu admitted as Saizo sighed. "But I do know puppetry, after all, I have my assistant." Chikyu admitted as Shanghai jumped off the tank to next to her before floating in the air and giving Saizo a wave.

"So you know puppetry? Not many do." Saizo said as Chikyu nodded. "Shanghai is my greatest creation, and sadly the only one I have left with me. She's a prototype doll that can act as a soldier… but at times she has a mind of her own." Chikyu said as Shanghai put her hands on her tiny hips and nodded happily with her large eyes closed. "Impressive, magic powered rather than automation." Saizo guessed as Chikyu nodded. "Indeed." Chikyu said with a hint of pride in her voice as Saizo nodded to her. "Thank you for this conversation." Saizo said as Chikyu bowed slightly. "My pleasure." Chikyu said as she climbed onto the tank, Shanghai following her as Saizo looked at Arashi, who was still pulling arrows out of the ground.

Walking over to her he spoke up. "Do you have a moment Arashi?" Saizo asked as Arashi grunted. "I got time, what gives?" Arashi asked callously, not looking at Saizo as she continued picking up arrows. "I wanted to ask if you've ever actually been in a fight before yesterday." Saizo said, causing Arashi to stop as she was pulling an arrow out of a tree. "I've been in fights…" Arashi said quietly as Saizo closed his eyes. "Your form is lacking, you have no experience with that bow of yours, and there's one thing I've already figured out." Saizo said, pointing at the pouch on Arashi's belt. "You stole something off one of the ninja without them noticing, I didn't even notice it myself until a few minutes ago that you had something new in your pouch. You're not a fighter, you're a thief, and a good one at that." Saizo said as Arashi slowly turned around.

"I prefer the term borrower." Arashi said as Saizo shook his head. "Regardless, you've impressed me, something hard to do I might add. You stole something during combat without anyone noticing. What was it?" Saizo asked as Arashi glared at him before reaching into the small pouch and pulling out a strange iron rune that was glowing slightly. "I stole this, whatever it is." Arashi said, throwing it at Saizo, who caught it and examined the stone. "It's an iron rune. A rare object that defends the holder against attack that would normally be fatal." Saizo noted before throwing the rune back at Arashi, who caught it. "Work on your archery, and maybe you'll be good for more than just stealing anything not nailed down." Saizo said, both insulting and praising Arashi as he walked towards the tank, Arashi holding the rune for a moment before putting it back in her pouch and growling, going back to pulling her arrow out of the tree.

It didn't take long afterwards for them to be on the move, everyone climbing onto the tank as it started moving through the woods. "So what's our target Saizo?" Chikyu asked as Saizo looked down at her from his position atop the tank, his eyes flicking between the trees for any signs of attackers. "Our target is a rebel village. We will be heading there to try and discern why this civil war is happening. Hopefully without getting killed in the process." Saizo said, giving the bare minimum of details they would need as Chikyu nodded.

"Are we even going the right way?" Mizu called from inside the tank. "Just keep going." Saizo said. He didn't see Mizu's reaction be he assumed she was just going to keep going. "You're awfully chatty for a ninja." Arashi noted, still grumpy about Saizo poking into her business. "You don't expect mission details from a shut mouth do you?" Saizo asked back, his tone rather annoyed as Arashi huffed, ignoring him as they rode on.

 _BGM: Resolve (Light) – Fire emblem fates_

In the nearby village of Inuwara, a battle was raging on between the rebel forces and the ninja of the country. "Commander Astore! News from the front!" A ninja said as the rebel leader, Astore, a master ninja looked at the younger ninja, who was only around thirteen years old. "What is the report?" Astore asked as Chad relayed the message with fear in his voice. "The village perimeter has been overrun! The plainsmen and mercenaries that we hired have turned traitor except for one group!" Chad said, failing to remain calm as Astore closed his eyes. "Who are our allies?" He asked as the ninja spoke. "Zealot's mercenaries sir! But they are trapped behind enemy lines." Chad said as Astore lowered his head in shame. "Then it seems we will never be free of Kotaro's evil rule… we've lost." Astore said as one more ninja, this one female ran into the building. "Sir! A report! A small group has been spotted south of the village, led by Saizo the fourth from Hoshido!" Cath said, hope in her voice as Astore looked up.

"What do you know… Cath, Chad of you, prepare to defend, we must hope that this group is our allies and must hold out until they come and help us." Astore commanded as the two ninjas bowed. "Yes sir!" The childreen said before running out of the building and taking up positions near it, Astore coming out himself and holding the front door like a gate position. "I can only hope they make it in time…" Astore said quietly.

 _BGM: You of the Light – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Noah! What's going on out there." Zealot called, sitting on his horse as his ally, Noah reported to him. "The rebels are taking up defensive positions again, but we're still pinned down here." Noah said as he sat on his own horse. "Blast, we need to get to them or they'll be overrun, especially with the other mercenaries and the Djute plainsmen turning traitor." Zealot said as his other cavalier, Trec, spoke up. "They just want to save their own skins and get paid for it sir." Trec said tiredly as Zealot sighed. "I know that… but is there any word from our rebel allies?" he asked.

"Just one message from Astore, from the south, whatever that means." Noah said as Zealot nodded. "Well it's something. But get ready to defend, they are coming around again!" Zealot said, him, Noah and Trec taking up a defensive formation outside the building they had been using for cover.

From the south the group of Saizo, Arashi, Chikyu, and Mizu arrived, note escaping the notice of anyone on the battlefield the village had become. "Saizo, we've got company, there is what appears to be a band of Nohrian knights to the north of us." Chikyu said, pointing at the building with Zealot and his mercs were. "And some rebels in the center of town." Chikyu pointed out, Saizo nodding as he noticed them. "The knights are probably mercenaries allied with the rebels, seeing as how they are currently being surrounded by the Mokoshu forces." Mizu called from inside her tank as Arashi smiled. "Well let's help them!" Arashi said as Saizo held his hand up. "Wait… we need to weigh our options carefully, choosing the wrong side could end in our deaths." Saizo said cautiously as Arashi nocked an arrow and let it fire, hitting one of the Mokoshu ninja in the hip as he cried out in pain, the other ninja, mercenaries and plainsmen turning towards them as Saizo face palmed. "Now we don't have a choice. Let's do this!" Arashi called with glee as she nocked another arrow.

 _BGM: Attack (Fire Emblem) – Super Smash Bros. Wii U_

"Well, open fire then!" Mizu called from inside her tank, the barrel aiming up before letting out a loud boom, a barrage of arrows falling on the men near the southern edge of town, sending them scattering to avoid the barrage, a few getting hit in the process as Chikyu moved forward. "Now the odds are against us. But this shouldn't be too hard." Chikyu said with confidence as she threw a shuriken at a mercenary, who took the poisoned kunai to the arm before charging at Chikyu, who flipped out of the way before throwing another kunai which landed in the man's chest, the man growling as he pulled the kunai out. "I've got him!" Arashi called, lining up a shot at the man as he tried to duck out of the way, Arashi firing at him… and missing, only to hit a plainsman's horse in the knees, causing it to whinny and fall over in pain, knocking it's rider off. "That works…" Arashi said as Saizo took his movement. Pulling out his Wo Dao he ran at the fallen plainsmen, running the sword through the dazed man before turning around and tossing a kunai at the man that Chikyu had hit, nailing him in the head as he fell over, dead.

Now the enemy made their moves, ignoring the new combatants they tried to attack the rebels and the mercenaries. "Noah, on your left!" Zealot called out, Noah turning to the side and holding his sword out as a soldier ran at him, brandishing a horseslayer. "Die!" The man yelled, trying to stab at Noah's horse. Thankfully Noah got his horse to jump out of the way before charging at the man. "Die yourself." Noah said, taking a swing at the man's head, and barely missing as his sword scratched the soldier's helmet. Noah then backed off with a grimace on his face, concerned about what would happen next.

Trec wasn't faring any better, he was holding his lance beside him as he looked among the crowd of mercenaries and Djute plainsmen, his eyes trying and failing to scan all of them at once as a ninja jumped at him from the roof. Trec barely swung out of the way in time, but not before receiving a bloodly slash to the back, cutting his armor as the ninja landed and threw another shuriken at him, this time Trec managing to dodge it. "Trec! Are you alright!" Zealot called as Trec groaned in pain. "I've… been better, captain…" Trec said weakly as a nomad took aim at the weakened cavalier, letting his arrow fly at his horse's neck.

The shot landed straight and true. Trec's horse fell over with a pained whinny, Trec falling to the ground and grunting in pain as he slowly got up, holding his lance close to his chest as he tried to stay steady. "Don't die on us Trec!" Noah called as Trec tried to stand tall. "I'll try…" Trec said as he held his lance.

"Scum! Face me instead!" Zealot called, trying to get the enemy to focus on him instead of his men. But no dice. They wanted to save the strongest for last. Another soldier ran at Noah, this one carrying a killer lance, and he was ready to kill. "You'll die before me!" The soldier yelled as he raised his lance above his head, smirking as light glistened off the blade as he stabbed at Noah's horse.

The horse got a stab to the leg, a stab to the neck and a hard stab to the chest, killing it as Noah fell off, getting back up he looked around, holding his sword out in front of him as Zealot grimaced. 'If they kill my horse I'm done for… with this injury of mine.' Zealot thought, knowing that if they got his horse, he was dead meat.

In the center of town ninja were assaulting the main hall, kunai lay strewn about everywhere from missed throws as eight ninja surrounded the three rebel ninja. "Chad, hang in there." Cath said, trying to ispire Chad as the young boy had taken a kunai to the leg. "I'll be fine Cath, don't worry." Chad said with a pained grimace as Astore glared at the ninja. "I want both of you to fall back, I'll keep you safe." Astore said as Chad and Cath looked up at him. "No sir, we're all you have left. If you fall who will stop Kotaro?" Chad asked as Astore closed his eyes. "It won't matter anymore; we just need to survive." Astore said as Cath and Chad resumed their positons around him, the ninja getting ready for their next assault.

 _BGM: Squirm in the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Mizu! Fire upon the knight's position! Give them some covering fire!" Saizo called as Mizu rolled her tank up further, taking aim again. "Alright! I'll give it a shot!" Mizu said, another barrage of arrows falling on the position of the knights, scattering their attackers temporarily as several took damage from the barrage. "Fire again!" Saizo called as Mizu fired again, another barrage weakening the enemies around the knights even further.

"Look's like we have allies." Noah said as he held his sword out in front of him. "Thank goodness." Zealot said with a sigh as he readied his sword. 'Now we might actually get out of this one alive.' He thought as he steeled himself for combat. "I… need a nap… captain…" Trec said quietly, barely able to stand as he planted his lance in the dirt to keep himself steady.

"Don't close your eyes Trec! Don't die on us!" Zealot said as Trec nodded slowly, barely managing to keep awake and alive. Nearby Arashi had taken aim at a fighter who was focusing on Saizo, waiting for a moment to strike. "Please hit…" Arashi said with a cringe as she let her arrow fly, hoping it would hit home.

It was a bullseye, the arrow planting itself in the side of the fighter's skull, killing him as his body crumpled to the ground. "Yeah!" Arashi cheered with a smile on her face as Chikyu ran past her and jumped on the back of a mercenary, stabbing him in the throat before jumping off his back and throwing an extra kunai at his back for good measure. "Show off." Arashi complained as Chikyu landed. "You're even worse." Chikyu noted as Arashi growled in annoyance.

"A nice attempt, but you will have to do better Chikyu." Saizo noted as he disappeared from view for a moment, five soldiers all look around before him before they all crumpled to the ground one by one, Saizo reappearing behind all of them holding the Wo Dao in his hand. "Silent… and deadly." Saizo noted as Chikyu and Arashi stared at him for a moment in shock and awe. "Teach me your ways." Chikyu said quickly with a smile as Saizo huffed. "Survive and I might." Saizo said.

It was then the enemy made their next move. The ninja assaulting Trec as he held his lance, ducking under the kunai before slowly getting back up with a grunt of pain, another kunai nailing him in the knee as he fell to the ground. "Trec! Stand up!" Noah shouted as Trec tried to stand up as the nomad took aim at Trec's head.

 _BGM: Lament – Fire Emblem Fates_

The nomad fired as Trec tried to stand up, the arrow missing his hand and instead nailing Trec in the chest, breaking through his armor. "Trec!" Zealot shouted as Trec let go of his lance, blood coming from his mouth. "Sorry… Captain… I'm… gonna… sleep… now…" Trec said quietly as he closed his eyes, his limbs falling slack as he died. "Trec!" Noah shouted as he turned towards the men in front of him. "Dam you!" Noah shouted as Zealot gasped.

"Noah! Get back!" Zealot called, Noah only having a moment to react as something flew past him, a ninja appearing behind him with a kunai in hand. Noah stood still for a moment before blood came from his mouth as he fell forward, dying as he hit the ground. "Noah!" Zealot shouted as he cringed. "Dammit…" Zealot muttered as he looked back up. "Alright dastards… you saved me for last… And I'm going to kill you all." Zealot said as he pulled a lance off his back slowly. The lance was of a rather fancy design, but it's handle wasn't wood. It was red metal. "Come and face my Partisan" Zealot said as he lowered his head, his eyes being covered by the shadow of his hair.

Back at the center of town, the battle was raging on, kunai flew through the air as the three ninja tried avoid getting struck by the poisoned metal. By the kunai Chad had been hit with earlier had been poisoned like any other, the poison as weakening him and slowing him down. It was down to sheer luck that nothing hit him… until something did.

A kunai struck Chad in the side, the young boy yelling in pain as he fell to the ground and groaned. "Chad!" Cath called as Astore gasped. Now that Chad was an easy target, the enemy ninja spared him no mercy.

No less than five kunai landed in Chad's back, the young kid's eyes going wide for a moment as blood fell from his mouth. "But… I just… wanted…" Chad tried to say before he died, blood pooling around his as Cath tried to run for him. "Chad!" She yelled, only for Astore to grab her mid run and throw her into the house behind him. "Stay here." Astore said, Cath only having time to look up as Astore shut the door behind him and locked it from the outside. 'I'm sorry Cath…' Astore thought as he drew his sword. Now was the time for blood.

 _BGM: Time of Action – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

Zealot rode away from the building at the ninja that had just killed Noah, his personal spear at the ready as he rode past the ninja, stabbing him in the head on the way by and sending the man's both flying as he turned for another round, this time riding at the nomad that had slain Trec. The nomad tried to fire an arrow at him, but Zealot turned his shoulder to positon it so that the arrow bounced off his shoulder pad instead of hitting anything important, leaving little more than a dinge on his armor.

The nomad got his horse to turn around as he tried to ride away, by Zealot caught him easily and stabbed his horse in the flank, the house whinnying in pain as it toppled over, the nomad falling off his horse as Zealot stabbed him, killing the plainsman.

Over at the town center Astore had abandoned his post at the front door to go on the offensive. Astore disappearing into smoke and reappearing behind the ninja that had just killed Chad, running his silver katana through his gut before using the body of the dead ninja to block the barrage of shuriken that were thrown at him before he disappeared again, the ninja all trying to find him as one suddenly jumped out of the way of the purple haired ninja's attack, throwing another kunai at him, only to have it caught and thrown back at him, killing him from being nailed in the head as Astore stood back up, pointing the katana at the remaining seven ninja.

Back in action Saizo ran towards Zealot, who had gotten closer to him during his small rampage of revenge for his comrades. Zealot took a moment to look at Saizo before speaking. "Saizo the fourth… I am thankful that you arrived, but you are too late." Zealot said as Saizo spotted the dead bodies of Noah and Trec, not know who they were. "I am sorry… allow me and my team to assist you in your vengeance." Saizo said, offering aid for Zealot to get him to join them.

"Then I shall take your offer. We must hurry towards the town square after we deal with these dastards, the rebel leader, Astore, is there." Zealot said as Saizo nodded. "Then let us make haste." Saizo said as he threw a kunai at a soldier, impaling him in the head with it. Mizu was quick to drive her tank up beside Zealot, taking aim at the soldier nearby. "FIRE!" Mizu called out with a smile on her face, the cannon of the tank letting out a deafening boom as a barrage of arrows was fired straight ahead.

The soldier screamed and dropped his lance as he tried to run, only to me impaled by powerful arrows in several places on his body, killing him as his corpse fell to the ground. "Nice shot Mizu!" Arashi called as she and Chikyu ran up beside the tank, Arashi taking aim at a fighter with her bow and letting an arrow loose, missing the fighter before nocking another arrow. "Try not to miss this time." Chikyu said as Arashi closed one eye, keeping the one she was aiming with wide open before she let her arrow loose, Chikyu throwing a kunai in tandem with the arrow.

The arrow hit its mark, nailing the fighter in the dead center of his chest as the kunai hit his heart, causing him to fall to the ground, dead as Chikyu and Arashi quickly hive fived each other. "That's how it's done." Chikyu said as Arashi smirked. "Try to keep up." Arashi said.

Nearby the remaining Djute plainsmen fled to escape with their lives, most of the mercs already dead, leaving the ninja who were currently assaulting Astore the only remaining enemies. But not for long as one tried to assault Astore, only for Astore to disappear a second before he was hit before dropping down from above, cutting the ninja in half vertically as he turned around, the other ninja backing off slowly as Astore closed his eyes. "This is for freedom… and for Chad." Astore said as he tossed the katana up high before disappearing, the katana landing in the dirt as three of the ninja suddenly went rigid, cuts appearing on their throats as they fell over, dead.

The group of fighters approached the town sword, Zealot charging ahead and taking a ninja by surprise, nailing him dead center with his Partisan. "Zealot. You are alive." Astore said as Zealot rode up next to him. "I wish I could say the same for my men Astore…" Zealot said as Astore cringed. "You are not the only one who has lost someone today." Astore said as Zealot caught sight of the pincushioned Chad. "Chad… that poor boy." Zealot said quietly.

"Will you continue to fight with me Zealot?" Astore asked as Zealot nodded. "I will Astore. We ride to freedom." Zealot said with fire in his voice as the two remaining ninja dropped their weapons and tried to run, only for an arrow to nail one in the back and a kunai to land in the other.

"Got him." Arashi said with a smile as she looked at Chikyu, who still had her hand outstretched from throwing the kunai. "I got the other." She said, Arashi sticking her tongue out at Chikyu as she chuckled, Saizo and Mizu arriving just after them.

 _BGM: The Dim Abyss – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Saizo the fourth. What brings you to Mokushu? Has the capital of Hoshido sent you to aid in our plight?" Astore asked as Saizo shook his head. "My assignment was to end this civil war… somehow." Saizo said as Astore closed his eyes. "I'm afraid the war is already over… or it will be soon." Astore said as Saizo closed his eyes. "You are the last of the rebel leaders?" Saizo asked as Astore nodded. "Yes… please come inside." Astore said, motioning them to follow as Zealot waited on his horse by the window.

"I'm afraid you've been sent into a warzone on the wrong side Saizo… this war barely got off the ground before it ended." Astore said as Saizo nodded. "Astore!" Cath called, running up to Astore as he looked down at the young girl. "Cath… I'm glad you are safe." Astore said as Cath's tears welled up in her eyes. "But Chad…" She said quietly as Astore bent down and touched her head. "I'm sorry about Chad… for his sake at least, live on." Astore said as Cath nodded.

"The boy out there… that was Chad?" Arashi asked as Astore nodded. "He was." Astore said quietly as he led Saizo, Arashi and Chikyu into the room with the window Zealot was next to. "I'm afraid me, Zealot and Cath are now all that remains of the rebellion. Kotaro himself will no doubt try to end us personally. He doesn't like those who challenge his power." Astore said as Saizo growled. "Kotaro is a dishonorable ninja, but he is a good one." Saizo noted as Astore growled. "He's a power hungry warlord with dreams of ambition, that's what he is." Astore said as Zealot choose that moment to speak up.

"All we can do now is try to escape Mokushu. Staying here is a death sentence." Zealot said as Astore nodded. "I know that Zealot… Saizo, can I ask for you and your team's aid?" Astore asked as Saizo stared at him. "What do you want?" Saizo asked as Zealot spoke up. "He wants you to help get me, him and Cath out of Mokushu. The war's practically over, so you can go and finish your duty." Zealot said as Saizo closed his eyes.

"We have to help them." Arashi spoke up, Saizo turning to her as Chikyu spoke up. "Arashi's right. The least we can do is get them out of here, we did save them once, we should keep them saved." Chikyu said as Saizo sighed. "Fine… we'll help them." Saizo said as Cath peeked her head into the room. "Cath. Gather anything you want to take with you. We leave at nightfall." Astore said as Cath nodded, going to go get her things. "Thank you, Saizo." Astore said as Sazio nodded. "It's the least we can do. I'm sorry about your men." Saizo said as Zealot and Astore shared a look. "It will be fine. We'll finish what they started, we'll gather more men and take Mokushu away from Kotaro." Astore said as Zealot sighed. "Either that or we'll die trying. But I don't intend to die." Zealot said as Saizo nodded. "We better get ready then." Saizo said as Arashi and Chikyu left to go tell Mizu the news.

 _BGM: How Can That Be? – Fire Emblem Fates_

A few miles away, the ninja know as Kotaro was staring at his maps. The squad he had sent out to deal with the rebel leader Astore should have returned by now, and it was annoying him that they hadn't returned.

"Lord Kotaro sir!" A ninja said, running into the tent and bending the knee behind Kotaro's back. "Speak." Kotaro said quietly as the ninja relayed his report. "The squad sent to eliminate Astore has died sir. Word is that Saizo the fourth himself and a team that joined him helped save the rebel leader." The ninja said as Kotaro looked up from the map.

"Did you Saizo…" Kotaro asked as the ninja spoke up. "Yes sir… THE Saizo." The ninja said as Kotaro huffed. "Dimissed." Kotaro said as the ninja left in a puff of smoke. "Saizo the fourth… one of the greatest ninja to ever live." Kotaro said as a smirk grew across his face. "It will please me to find you and spill your blood across this land. And I shall be the greatest ninja there is and ever will be." Kotaro said as he laughed to himself. "We make for Inuwara! We move at nightfall!" Kotaro ordered as he left his tent. There was a battle to be won.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: FINALLY I DID IT! Holy crap you would not believe what I have been through. I got trapped on a cruise for six days before being thrown to the paperwork demons for a week. But I am not dead! And here we have the sad, sad truth of the world. People die. Noah, Trec, Chad… dead. They got overwhelmed and defeated. It's a sad, sad truth of the world that people are going to die. This story is not going to be perfect, either in writing… or in how the world turns out. People are going to die, and people already have. That's something not a lot of fire emblem writers are willing to do. Kill characters. These guys are not invincible one man armies… they are still just people. People who can bleed and die._

 _But enough of the sad stuff for right now, please leave a review down below. I would much appreciate it._


	35. Chapter 3 Mokushu Ambush, An Old Story

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem_

 _I already said this in Dust of Illusion but I'll say it here. From now on if you leave questions in your reviews, I WILL answer them. So if you have any questions about Fates of Illusion or Dust of Illusion I'll answer them in their respective stories._

 _But with that said._

 _Let the Conquest begin!_

Chapter 3

Mokushu Ambush, An Old Story

Army Roster

Arashi (Marisa)

Class: Rookie Outlaw

Skills: Locktouch, Steal

P.S: Hard Work

Inventory: Iron Bow, Iron Rune, Vulnerary

Chikyu(Alice)

Class: Rookie Ninja

Skills: Locktouch, Golembane

P.S: Shanghai

Inventory: Iron Shuriken

Mizu(Nitori)

Class: Ballistician (no upgrades)

Skills: Survey, Opportunity Shot

P.S: Upgrade

Tank Arsenal: Normal Shot

Saizo the Fourth

Class: Master Ninja

Skills: Lethality, Locktouch, Poison Strike, Shurikenfaire

P.S: A Saizo's Work

Inventory: Saizo's Star, Wo Dao

Astore

Class: Master Ninja

Skills: Leathality, Locktouch, Poison Strike, Steal

P.S: Spy Sight ( Plus 1 range with throwing weapons)

Inventory: Steel Shuriken, Silver katana

Zealot

Class: Lance Paladin

Skills: Canto, Sol, Elbow Room

P.S: Determined (Cannot dismount, +1 to all stats, Movement included)

Inventory: Steel Lance, Partisan (Ignores weapons triangle)

Cath

Class: Rookie Ninja

Skills: Steal

P.S: Little Thief (Steal can turn into Mug, attack while stealing an item)

Inventory: Bronze shuriken, Vulnerary, Vulnerary, Vulnerary

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Fates – No Justice_

When night fell the group started their journey to escape Mokushu, unknowingly at the same time Kotaro's forces were closing in on them. Zealot and Astore had been quiet while they traveled, as had Cath and Saizo. The three rebels were grieving for their fallen friends, while Saizo was lost in thought.

Arashi however… would, not, shut, up! "I mean what the heck is in this stuck, I mean it smells terrible. Do you drink it?" Arashi rambled on and on to Chikyu as she held a Vulnerary she had stolen during battle in front of her. "I would assume it is a potion of some kind." Chikyu responded as Arashi kept rambling, driving Chikyu crazy.

This went one for about thirty minutes into the night as Arashi kept chattering to Chikyu, who had finally had enough. "MARISA SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chikyu shouted, blowing her top in anger as Arashi shut up, the entire group, except Mizu who was still driving the tank turning to Chikyu as she glared angrily at Arashi, who was left chuckling sheepishly with the Vulnerary left forgotten.

"Marisa?" Zealot asked as Saizo glared at the two girls, Mizu deciding to pipe up at that moment. "You really think we would leave our homes under our own names just to get dragged back? We aren't stupid Saizo." Mizu said, trying to defuse the situation as Saizo growled. "I'm actually surprised it took this long for you to figure out they were not our real names, I thought the lack of a last name would have been a dead giveaway." Arashi said as Astore spoke up. "Not a lot of people in Hoshido or Nohr have last names, unless they are an important family." Astore said as Arashi shrugged. "The more you know." Arashi said as Chikyu slapped Arashi across the face, not that she cared.

"I do not like you lying to me." Saizo said as Zealot spoke up. "It's not uncommon for runaway to take new names Saizo, you know this." Zealot pointed out. "You think some of the names these bandits and mercs have are their real ones?" Astore asked as Saizo mumbled something under his breath about liars before going silent.

"I once ran into a bandit who called himself 'Glass', yes he actually called himself that, his real name was John I think?" Zealot said, trying to lighten the mood as Cath smiled slightly. "Seems someone wasn't right in the head." Cath pointed out as Zealot gave a sad smile. "That was apparent from the start Cath, it wasn't hard to figure out." Zealot said back as Saizo held his hand to his face and sighed. "You know what, forget it." Saizo complained as Zealot suddenly stopped his horse, Astore jolting behind him as Zealot looked around, eying the trees.

"We're not alone…" Zealot muttered as he pulled his lance out again, watching the trees as Astore looked around himself. "Dam, he must have caught up to us." Astore complained, pulling out a kunai as Saizo huffed. "They likely followed the screaming." Saizo said as Chikyu looked down and flinched, pulling out her own kunai as Arashi readied her bow. "I doesn't matter now, we'll have to defend ourselves." Zealot said as Cath gulped in fear, grabbing her own kunai.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Fates – No Justice (Fire)_

A ninja jumped out of a tree at Zealot, trying to stab him with his kunai as Zealot leaned to the side on his horse, the ninja flying past him before getting shot in the back at point blank by Arashi before jumping away, bleeding from the arrow in his back. "I didn't hit the right spot." Arashi muttered as Chikyu rolled her eyes. "At least you hit him." She said as she threw some kunai into the trees, trying to flush some of the ninja out.

No one came out of the trees as Chikyu frowned. "We're at a disadvantage here in the forest." Chikyu said as Mizu piped up. "Then I might as well try the next upgrade!" Mizu shouted as Saizo raised an eyebrow. "When did you have time?" He asked only for Mizu to respond. "I didn't have time, I just stuck some of the explosive tags you left in here on a barrage of arrows. Time to flatten the terrain!" Mizu shouted as the cannon of her tank aimed up. "Take cover!" Arashi said as Cath hid behind the tank, Saizo and Astore ducking behind it as well as Zealot pulled closer to the tank to avoid getting caught in the blast radius as it fired.

The arrows flew out of the barrel in a bundled clump before spraying apart and falling back down to the ground, getting caught in trees as the tags on them detonated, flattening a good chunk of the forest around them and giving the team an artificial field to work with. "We'll have to use this to our advantage, they'll have to come to us and fight head on." Arashi said as Astore frowned. "But that's the same problem we have, none of us except for Zealot are suited to a straight up fight." Astore pointed out as Zealot huffed. "Then I'll take the lead, everyone keep behind me and give me support." Zealot said as he hefted his lance and his horse whined, ready for a fight.

Almost immediately a mercenary charged out of the trees at them, ready to swing his sword as Mizu quickly took aim at him, firing and hitting him a few times with some arrows, but the mercenary kept coming as Zealot rode at him, stabbing with his lance as the mercenary tried to block with his sword. Zealot's lance went right past his sword and straight into his head, the body falling to the ground as several other mercenary fighters exited the forest to join the fight.

"I count twelve guys." Astore said as the barrel of Mizu's tank started to point up. "Laying down a rain of arrows!" Mizu called as the tank fired, a barrage of arrows flying from the barrel and spreading out, causing a few of the mercs to scatter or get hit. "Nice work, now move up." Saizo commanded as Mizu drove further up in the newly made field, sitting right in the center.

Astore was quick to follow her, running alongside the tank before throwing a kunai at one of the mercs, who blocked it with his sword as Mizu's tank took aim to assist Astore's attack. "I'm with ya!" Mizu said as the cannon of the tank fired, a few clumped wooden arrows flying out of the barrel as the merc panicked, trying to run only to be impaled in the back by the arrows and falling to the ground dead.

Saizo was next to move, jumping on top of Mizu's tank and holding three kunai in his hand before throwing them at three of the mercs, nailing two and missing one as Mizu open fired with a supporting attack, the three scattering as the poison on the kunai took its toll on the two Saizo had hit.

"Cath, with me." Chikyu said, motioning Cath to follow her as the rookie ninja nodded, running with Chikyu as they ran into the forest to circle around the enemy. "Dammit Chikyu, now's not the time." Arashi complained as she tried to take aim at one of the soldiers, closing one of her eyes to focus before firing, nailing the guy in the arm and causing him to drop his club in pain as he ducked behind a tree. "Just hold without them!" Zealot shouted as he pulled the shield off of his horse's flank and blocked an arrow that flew at him. "Attack!" A oni savage shouted as he ran out of the tree line, several others following him as the remaining ten mercs joined the fight and swarmed the team.

"Mizu! Light up the field!" Saizo commanded as the men got to Zealot, who held them off as best he could, but several got past him and started attacking Astore. "I can't! I don't have any more explosives, and I'd hit Zealot and Astore!" Mizu shouted as Saizo growled, jumping off the tank as he pulled out his katana, ready to fight as the trees started to rustle.

 _BGM: Path of the Hero-King – Fire Emblem Fates_

Someone started walking out of the forest as all the fighting stopped for just a moment as a man slowly walked out of the forest. Clad in blue robes with long black hair and a red sword. The mercs slowly started to back up in fear as Zealot's eyes went wide and he gasped. "The Sword Demon…" He whispered as the man simply looked up with a small frown, his eyes both clam yet empty as his vision fell on Astore before closing his eyes.

The wind kicked up as he moved, almost instantly the man was on one of the mercs, his red blade impaled in the man as he slowly looked down before the life bled out of him. "That… is not good." Mizu said with fear in her voice as the man moved again. This time two men, an archer and a oni savage fell to the ground, their blood spilled across the false field as Saizo lifted his katana, ready to fight just in case.

"Astore." The man spoke suddenly as Astore stared at him. "Karla sent me… as a last request." The man said as Astore nearly choked. "I will tell you later, but now we must fight." The man said as Astore nearly fell over from the knowledge of that. "Who is Karla?" Saizo asked as Astore lowered his head and gritted his teeth. "An old friend…" Astore said quietly as the man spoke again. "Bartre and Canas are behind me, they will be here shortly." The man said as Astore nodded weakly.

"Well, that's something." Arashi piped up as she took a quick second to fire an arrow at a soldier, missing him and causing the soldier to move away to avoid any more arrows. Suddenly the bushes shook as Chikyu and Cath burst forth from them, Chikyu stabbing a mercenary in the back of the head as Cath attacked an archer, knocking the man over before trying to stab him, only to get thrown off by the older man as he picked up his bow.

"Cath!" Astore shouted as the man who had joined them flashed by, the archer only getting a moment's notice before the red blade was plunged into his gut. "Run young one." The man said as Cath scrambled to get back to the tank. It has then a hearty laugh was heard as a large double sided axe flew out of the woods, landing in a oni savage as he had turned towards the sound. Out of the woods came a large man clad in old warrior's armor, a bow on his back as he pulled his axe out of the dead oni savage. "Canas! Hurry up, Karel's already here!" The man shouted as a purple haired man clad in the old dusty robes of a shaman walked out of the woods, adjusting his monocle.

"A shaman and a warrior! Those haven't been seen for years." One of the mercs cried out as Bartre huffed. "Has it really been fifteen years since then Canas?" Bartre asked almost solemnly to his partner as he sighed and adjusted his monocle. "It has been Bartre, it seems that now elder magic has been forgotten in the Hoshidan countries for good." Canas said sadly as the man, Karel, spoke up. "We need to get everyone away from here, Kotaro's army is closing on us." Karel said quietly as he killed another mercenary.

"Astore, how have you been?" Bartre called as he ran up to Astore, the ninja still somewhat in shock as Bartre put his hand on his shoulder. "Better… what happened to Karla?" Astore asked as Bartre winced. "The Blight Fever claimed her only a few days ago… she asked us to come find you and to get you out of this mess… after all we now stand as the last ones alive from our… adventure." Bartre said as Astore closed one of his eyes in sympathy. "So it's just the five of us now… me, you Zealot, Karel and Canas?" Astore asked as Canas spoke up. "Nino and… you know who are still alive, but we don't know where they are." Canas said as Astore sighed. "At least it's something…" Astore complained as Saizo spoke up.

"Not to interrupt your reunion, but we have incoming." Saizo said as Arashi shot an arrow over his head, actually managing to nail a solider in the head on complete luck, his corpse falling to the floor as Mizu leveled her tank's barrel with the incoming soldiers and fired a barrage.

The result was nothing short of insane as the soldiers started running like crazy to avoid getting nailed by any of the arrows coming at them, several failing and getting hit, arrows sticking out of them as they took cover in the treeline. "This should be the last of them for now." Saizo noted as Karel, Bartre and Canas took up positions in front of the tank, Arashi and Chikyu at the sides as Astore and Saizo looked between each other and nodded.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Binding Blade – For Whom I Fight_

"Astra Unlimited." Karel said quietly as he raised his red katana into the air before disappearing into the wind, Bartre pulling his bow off his back as Canas held his luna tome. "The secrets of elder magic… come forth." Canas recited as his luna tome went off, symbols of elder magic surrounding a group of soldiers before the dark magic assaulted them, causing them to scream in pain as three dashes of wind cut by them, Karel materializing for a moment before disappearing as the soldiers fell over, dead and staining the ground with blood.

Bartre was next to attack, nocking three arrows at once in his large bow with three more gripped between his fingers, letting the arrows fly before following up with a second attack, nailing four soldiers with the six arrows, killing them as the soldiers started to run, only for kunai to nail them in the back from Astore and Saizo.

Zealot charged, running his lance through several soldiers as Bartre ran up alongside him. "Just like old times Zealot!" Bartre shouted as Zealot frowned, "The old times were much better…" He said solemnly as Arashi and Chikyu nailed two soldiers who had been trying to circle around them with ease. "I think we're done here. You can come out Cath." Arashi said, Cath poking her head out of Mizu's tank as Mizu sighed. "It's probably still safer in here then out there kid." Mizu said as Cath spoke up. "I'm sorry." Cath said as Arashi sighed. "I couldn't expect you to do much, you're just a kid out here against grown men." Chikyu said rudely as Arashi punched her shoulder Chikyu glaring at her for a moment before the two went back to looking at Cath. "Like I said, sorry…" She muttered as Astore spoke up. "Cath it's fine, I'm just glad you are alive." Astore said as Cath gave a sad smile to him as Karel spoke up.

"Let's move, we don't have much time before Kotaro's main army is upon us." Karel said as he started walking, Bartre and Canas looking between each other before following him, Canas motioning the others to follow as Zealot sighed. "We've failed." Zealot said as Astore closed his eyes. "No matter how strong we are; numbers can still crush most of us mortal men." Astore said as the group entered the forest to attempt to escape Kotaro's army.

 _BGM: Id (Sorrow) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

After nearly twelve hours of walking, the sun already in the sky when the team finally stopped outside an old building in the middle of the woods. "We should be safe here for a while, Kotaro's men should still be near the battle site looking for us." Karel said as Astore sat against the wall and closed his eyes. "Karla's dead too… we've lost so many in only fifteen years…" Astore said quietly. "At the very least, I'm glad she died a peaceful death… rather than on the battlefield like most of us old men." Bartre said as he sat next to Astore.

"You all know each other?" Saizo asked as Canas spoke up. "We do. I've been living with Bartre and Karel for some time now, Astore is an old friend of ours, as is Zealot." Canas said as Bartre spoke up. "How's your legs Zealot? They been healing well?" Bartre asked as Zealot looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, Arashi and Chikyu having helped him off his horse so he could rest for a while. "Still shattered. The priests said they won't heal for the rest of my life. Trust me they've tried." Zealot said as he grunted trying to get comfortable and failing thanks to his legs.

"You all have quite the story to tell, don't you?" Arashi asked as Bartre chuckled. "It's a long one lass. We'd be here all day if I told you it." Bartre said as Astore sighed. "We've got some time, at the very least we can tell them something." Astore said as Karel spoke up. "Tell them about our final fight… the one with Ashnard…" Karel said as Bartre clenched his fist. "Ashnard… that bastard and his men kill more of our friends in one afternoon than anyone else." Bartre said as Canas spoke up. "I'll tell them, it'll be the quickest that way." Canas said as he stood up, Mizu, Arashi, Cath and Chikyu all listening as Saizo leaned against a wall to listen. "This… is just part of our story… but it's perhaps the most important part… Our fight against a false king of the mountains, Ashnard." Canas said as the story began.

 _Flashback_

 _BGM: Aesthetics of Deprivation – Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn_

"Is everyone ready?" The leader of the team spoke, a young man with green hair said, Sothe, the last remaining leader of the brigade that had come together to stop the false king of the mountains Ashnard. With him stood the remaining fifteen warriors that had helped him get this far. Canas, Bartre and Karla were standing together, Karel a little way off to the side with bloodlust in his eyes as Zealot and Astore stood side by side, Zealot holding his shield and lance as he tapped his foot against the ground, ready for a fight. The enigmatic assassin, Jaffar and his girlfriend Nino stood side by side, Nino's adopted brothers Lloyd and Linus watching Jaffar to make sure he was behaving around Nino. An old general in white armor, Wallace was standing with two others, the discharged and former general Haar, and Tauroneo, one of Ashnard's former subordinates. Rhys and Saul, two former monks from Hoshido the sole remaining medical team that they had. "As ready as we'll ever be Sothe." Zealot said as Sothe nodded. "Everyone… Thank you for coming this far with me. For our fallen friends and allies, we will not lose this day!" Sothe said. _"He did not say it that way." Astore said. "He was much quieter and somber." Zealot said. "It was fifteen years ago, give Canas a break." Bartre said as Canas continued._

When the doors to Ashnard's throne room were opened the three former generals took the front, Haar, Wallace and Tauroneo ready for battle as the others followed them in, the imposing Ashnard sitting atop his armored wyvern with sword Gurgurant in hand. Ashnard was silent, but he held a wicked smirk on his face, his remaining soldiers all surrounding him as the team took up their weapons.

"Ashnard is mine." Tauroneo said as he charged, his heavy armor not slowing him down as he ran at Ashnard. Wallace bellowed with heavy laughter as he heaved his heavy axe, throwing the chained heavy at a soldier and killing him with ease as Jaffar ran past him holding his two red blades, for a moment his form shook before he spun his knives, disappearing before reappearing above a general and slashing down, the general falling to the ground dead from the lethal attack.

"Onward!" Zealot yelled as he charged forward, attacking a sage as Bartre laughed, swinging his axe like a manic while he was back to back with Zealot. Karel took to the field alone, fighting off an entire squad with a slasher smile on his face as blood dripped off his red blade. _"I was slightly crazy back then." Karel said. "Slightly in an understatement Sword Demon." Zealot said as Bartre frowned. "It's Sword Saint now." Bartre said as Karel sighed. "I don't like either." He complained quietly. "Can I continue or not?" Canas asked before everyone shut up._

The battle was faring well for the attackers, but soon the tides began to turn as one of the attackers fell to a shot from a sniper, Haar falling to the ground with an arrow in his eyepatch, his axe falling beside him as he quietly died. Lloyd was next to fall, a mage burning his flesh from his bones as Linus shouted from his brother, only to be shocked to death from a lightning spell, his body falling atop his brother's.

"Lloyd! Linus!" Nino shouted, Jaffar taking notice as jumping away from his current fight. "We must go." Jaffar said quietly as Nino started crying, Jaffar trying to carry her away from the fight, the two disappearing to who knew where. _"Then how do you know they are alive?" Astore asked as Canas sighed. "I got a letter from Nino a few months ago, now can you please stop interrupting?" Canas asked as Astore shut up, allowing him to continue._

Tauroneo had started to fight Ashnard, a conversation starting between them as they began. "Is that you, Tauroneo? As I thought… You betrayed me after all." Ashnard said as Tauroneo stood silently, raising his shield as Ashnard continued. "In my father's time, there was a man who was one of the Four Steadfast Riders. That man grew old and useless, and retired from the front lines. How does his story end, you ask? Come, let us write it together." Ashnard said in a mocking voice as Tauroneo spoke, around them men fought and died, Wallace falling to the ground from a druid's dark magic strike. Behind him both Rhys and Saul had been shot by snipers and killed, leaving only six fighters on the attackers' side, but only five fighters for the defenders.

"Oh, my king… In all of this mountain's history, perhaps no other ruler has used the talents at his command to the degree you have… but all the same, no other king has chosen a path so incredibly stupid." Tauroneo said bluntly as the last four defenders fell, leaving it six against one. Ashnard laughed before he spoke, a wicked grin on his face, unconcerned about him being the last fighter left. "Will history judge me to be just or evil? We will not know until all of this is finished. "Let this battle be forgotten by history… That is all I ask…" Canas whispered quietly, for this battle, this small war was not one of glory, it was one of nothing but needless bloodshed.

"…Now that I've confront you and traded words with you, I have come to a decision. Throughout this mountain, I, Tauroneo, will be known as the Killer of the False King. Come! Let me earn my name!" Tauroneo shouted as he ran at Ashnard striking with his lance as Ashnard swung his sword. The metal of the spear and the blade clashed, sparks flying as Bartre tried to fired arrows at Ashnard's mount, trying to bring it to its knees as Canas recited a dark spell, the ball of dark flux strike Ashnard's mount, yet Ashnard himself paid no heed as he and Tauroneo clashed.

"Ashnard!" Sothe shouted, running at Ashnard as he turned his head towards the young man, who held the sword of the fallen leader of the brigade. "I'll strike you down!" Sothe shouted as he jumped at Ashnard, swinging his fallen commander's sword. Ashnard simply smirked as he turned his blade away from his and Tauroneo's duel with a swing.

Blood flew through the air as the sword fell from Sothe's hands, the yellow blade falling to the ground at the same time Sothe did. "Commander… Gawain… Micaiah…" Sothe choked out as blood flowed from his wound. "I'm… coming…" Sothe finished as he fell slack, everyone staring at Sothe as Ashnard laughed. "And so falls the final 'leader' of the brigade. All that's left is you flies." Ashnard said as Tauroneo growled at him. "I'm the last leader Ashnard! Now face me!" Tauroneo shouted as he and Ashnard went back to dueling.

"Kid…" Bartre muttered as Karel slowly walked over to the sword Sothe had dropped, picking it up and examining the fine metal of the blade. "Worthless." Karel said as Karla shouted at him. "How could you say that!" She said as Karel turned to her. "Not him… what he did with his life." Karel said as he looked at Ashnard's mount and held the golden blade in his hand, taking a moment to look at the mount before throwing the blade as hard as he could.

The blade landed in the wyvern's stomach, the wyvern screeching as it died, Ashnard jumping off of it and swinging at Tauroneo, the two continuing to duel as the others surrounded Ashnard.

 _"What happened then?" Arashi asked as Canas chuckled. "Without his mighty mount Ashnard was just like the rest of us, a mortal man. Tauroneo kept him busy while we attack him. But still to this day I wonder just how powerful he truly was." Canas said. "The guy took several dark spells, a back full of arrows, two full Astras and Tauroneo running his lance through his face to kill him. And even then he still managed to break Zealot's legs and mortally wound Tauroneo." Bartre said with a chuckled before he quieted down._

 _Flashback end_

 _BGM: Id (Sorrow) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"I still have shards of his sword in my legs." Zealot complained as Karel chuckled. "Yes your mighty legs managed to break his sword where people's skulls had failed." Karel said mockingly as Bartre chuckled. "Wish Tauroneo and the others were still here…" Canas said quietly as everyone was silent, the girls and Saizo still quiet from the story.

At this point Arashi huffed in annoyance. "Your story sucks. It's full of holes, there is no details and you can't even remember the final fight with Ashnard?" Arashi complained as Canas sighed. "It was fifteen years ago Arashi, we can't expect to remember everything that we've done." Canas said in his defense as Saizo took the moment to speak up.

"I do not know of this Ashnard…" Saizo said. "He was the false king of a kingdom on the other side of the high mountains. That kingdom is no more, and it's all lost to history." Canas said as Saizo nodded. "Tauroneo truly did earn his name. Shame we never found his body…" Astore said as Arashi stood up. "We should get moving before Kotaro's men find us." She said as Mizu nodded. "I'll get the tank started." She said as Bartre walked over to Zealot. "Time for one last dance old friend." Bartre said as he picked Zealot up easily and carried him to his horse, helping him on before handing him his lance. "I'm ready." Zealot said solemnly as everyone else got ready to move. "Let's go." Astore declared, the group of nine started moving again to escape Kotaro's army.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: The word does not revolve around the lords. Adventures happen elsewhere and people form bonds… Lost legends, lost tales. These are the things that never come to light. The heroes that no one ever hears of. There is one final chapter of this arc… and it's Saizo's last stand._


	36. Endgame: Saizo's Last Stand

_I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project._

 _Sorry I've been so late with updating, but life has been kicking me while I'm down… a lot. But I'm back, and I promise more chapters during Christmas time, as well as a Christmas special one off story._

 _But without further ado._

 _Let the Conquest continue._

Endgame

Saizo's Last Stand

 _BGM: Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one! – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Kotaro smirked as he looked out over the fields between the woods of Mokushu and the southern edge of the Bottomless Canyon that divided Hoshido and Nohr, the sky a stormy grey all throughout. Behind him fields of lava bared the way towards Nohr, exactly what he wanted. 'Saizo and the rebels will most likely come here to escape towards Nohr, if he gets past here he'll most likely head for King Garon and alert him to my rising power… I can't let him be alerted until my army is big enough to take both Hoshido AND Nohr!' Kotaro thought as he looked at the assembled barricades. "And my new weapons to aid in my rise to power." Kotaro said as he men lined up carrying these new weapons.

Quickly they took aim, lowering their new weapons, a mechanical bow, the so called 'crossbow' which Kotaro thought could replace the standard archer. These new weapons had more force behind them then a normal bow, and anyone could use one with ease. It took years to train an archer, and merely a month to teach a full regiment of men to wield these crossbows with ease. Kotaro chuckled as he slowly pulled his katana, a lovely blade that had been made from stolen Nohrian metal, an entirely black blade. "It begins." Kotaro declared as he held his katana high, ready to give the order to fire as soon as Saizo and his group arrived.

Which didn't take long. A low rumbling from the forest was shaking the ground and leaves off the trees. Leaves flew in the wind around Kotaro as his hand gripped his blade. As soon as Saizo's team was in the open field with nowhere to run, he would have his men strike.

 _BGM: None_

Slowly Mizu's tank rolled out of the forest, surrounding it was Saizo's assembled allies. The warrior Bartre, the scholar Canas, the swordsmaster Karel, the outlaw Arashi, the ninja Chikyu, the rookie Cath, the rebel leader Astore, and the wounded paladin Zealot. Zealot was in the front as the group made their way into the open field. "We're almost to the canyon, if we can get across to Nohr we'll be able to ask king Garon for help." Saizo said as Arashi looked at him funny. "Why would the king of another nation listen to you?" Arashi asked as Saizo spoke. "Garon is old friends with both my lord and me… but I'm afraid my own lord has changed, so now all I have to turn towards is lord Garon." Saizo said as Astore gave a smirk. "You have friends in high places Saizo. Not many can claim to that." Astore said as Saizo shook his head. "That saying refers to the corrupt, I merely have friends. Powerful friends nonetheless, but still, they are my friends." Saizo said as Zealot turned while still riding his horse to face him. "I understand." Zealot said as Bartre gave a hearty laugh. "We'll be home to see Karla before long Karel, I can't wait for dinner." Bartre said as Karel smirked. "I do enjoy family dinners." Karel said with a smile.

Now the group was in the middle of the field, just about to crest a hill… the one that would put them dead center in the firing line of Kotaro's forces. Kotaro smirked as he held his hand in front his hand face. He could just barely see the top of the mechanical monster that had been aiding Saizo in his attempts to escape… a worth prize that would make a fine addition to his growing arsenal for battle.

 _BGM: Samurai Warriors 4 – Nagashino (Oda)_

"Fire!" Kotaro declared just as Zealot crested the hill, his face one of surprise as he stopped suddenly at the sight of the line of crossbowmen ready to fire. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Zealot shouted as he turned his horse around, the crossbowmen aiming up and firing their first barrage upon the group. Hundreds of arrows flew through the skies towards the group as everyone got down or hid behind the tank. Except for Zealot, who was unable to get off his horse. "Zealot!" Astore shouted, jumping up from behind the tank and bounding over it at Zealot, who was still facing his impending death by arrows before he was tackled off his horse by Astore, who brought both of them to the ground just as the arrows started to land, Zealot's horse whinnying in pain as it was barraged with arrows before it died, arrows lodging themselves into Mizu's tank and into the grass around them as Astore and Zealot slowly looked up. "Shit." Astore swore as he slowly got up, everyone looking up as Zealot lay on the grass in pain from both his legs and being tackled off his horse.

"Fire." Kotaro said again, the second row of his crossbowmen aiming up as the first row started to reload their crossbows. It was the one problem that crossbowmen had, it took them a little while to reload their weapons, but by dividing his barrages he could maintain a constant barrage upon his enemies with this new weapon. Kotaro was smirking as the next barrage of arrows flew into the air at the group.

"INCOMING!" Arashi shouted as everyone ducked behind the tank, Astore quickly getting Zealot up and trying to get him to hobble towards the tank where it was safe, keeping himself between the arrows being fired at them and the defenseless Zealot. "Just a little longer." Astore grunted as he held Zealot's shoulder, turning his head to see the arrows about to impact him and Zealot, even if them did hit the deck. "I'm sorry…" Astore said quietly as he closed his eyes. "Astore what are you!" Zealot shouted just as the arrows came down.

There was a sickening sound as both Zealot and Astore fell to the dirt again, Arrows sticking out of Astore's back as Zealot grunted. "Astore!" Zealot shouted, trying to get Astore off him as blood started falling on his blue armor, staining it red as he rolled Astore off him and looked him in the face.

Zealot's eyes went wind as he made a hoarse gasp, the unmoving face of the now dead Astore staring back at him with a pained expression from all the arrows that had been lodged in his back. "Get Zealot in the tank!" Saizo shouted, Bartre running out from behind the tank and lifting Zealot up onto his shoulder as he climbed the tank. "Astore…" Zealot muttered, his eyes still transfixed on Astore's corpse as Bartre put him into the tank with Mizu. "Get everyone who can fit in the tank in it!" Saizo commanded as Kotaro gave the order to fire again, the next barrage already incoming. Nobody objected as Canas, Arashi, Cath and Chikyu were cramped into the tank with Zealot, leaving Bartre, Karel and Saizo the only ones in danger of the barrages.

"What are these new weapons?" Karel asked as he hid behind the tank with Saizo and Bartre. "I don't know…" Saizo grunted as he looked out from behind the tank, looking at Kotaro, who was standing smugly amongst his men with his black katana raised high. "What's the plan? How do we get out of this?" Bartre asked with concern as arrows landed all around them and on the tank. "Hurry up! The tank can only handle so much!" Mizu cried out from inside the tank in fear as Saizo grunted before looking at Astore's arrow ridden corpse. "I can buy time…" Saizo muttered as Karel and Bartre stared at him in shock. "Kotaro is a power hunger man who prides himself on his kills… I know what he wants. He wants to fight me. I can bargain with him to buy you all time to escape." Saizo said as Arashi called out from inside the tank. "You'll die Saizo!" She said in fear as Saizo closed his eyes, the only sound around the tank the constant thwack of arrows hitting the ground and the tank at full force. "I know… But I'd rather you all escape with your lives now then all of us die here." Saizo said solemly as Cath started shouting from inside the tank. "We've already lost everything! We can't lose you too!" She shouted, evidently torn over Astore's death as Karel put his hand on Saizo's shoulder. "Do you have any regrets?" Karel asked as Saizo closed his eyes. "No… but I have one last request." Saizo said as the arrows seemingly stopped flying for just a moment.

 _BGM: Contact (Final Transmission) – Red vs Blue_

"Arashi, Chikyu, Mizu." Saizo said as everyone was silent. "When you escape this… I have one last request. Should you ever meet prince Takumi of Hoshido… aid him. He is the last good prince of the royal line… My last request… help lord Takumi when he needs your aid." Saizo said as he stood up and walked out from behind the tank, walking towards Astore's corpse as the girls started protesting from inside the tank. "Don't do it! We can all make it out of this!" Mizu shouted. "Saizo…" Chikyu started. "No…" Arashi started as Saizo spoke up once again as he pulled Astore's katana out from its sheath and threw his pouch of Kunai up into the tank. "Listen to me girls. This isn't just my last request… it's my legacy. You're young and full of hope for the future. Us old warriors won't be around to help the next generation through their tough times… but you young ones will. So please… listen to my request." Saizo said as his kunai pouch landed in Chikyu's lap. "Bartre, Karel, get on the tank and get ready to move. Mizu, prepare to run." Saizo commanded, his voice holding no sorrow or regrets as he ran out over the hill towards the firing lines.

"Hold your fire!" Kotaro commanded as he watched the great Saizo the Fourth run towards his firing lines with a silver katana in hand. "Lord Kotaro of Mokushu!" Saizo declared as he pointed the katana at Kotaro. "I challenge you to a duel to the death!" Saizo shouted as Kotaro laughed before smirking. Saizo was handing himself to him on a silver platter. "Very well." Kotaro said with a smirk. "On one condition!" Saizo said as he pointed at the tank. "That my allies be allowed to pass for Nohr!" Saizo said as Kotaro grunted. "Very well." He said with a smirk. He had no intention of honoring that deal.

'I don't know if this will work… all I have to do now is have faith they will escape.' Saizo thought as he took one last look at the tank before closing his eyes and walking forward through the defensive barricades and past the soldiers towards Kotaro holding Astore's katana. Kotaro smirked as he stood opposite of Saizo, holding his black katana as Saizo readied the one he held while focusing on Kotaro. 'Ain't that a bitch.' Saizo thought as both him and Kotaro got ready to run at each other and clash.

 _BGM: Slingshot – Trocadero Meta VS Carolina | Death Battle (Red vs Blue)_

Seconds later both Kotaro and Saizo ran at each other, swinging their katanas in tandem before clashing, sparks flying between the silver and black metal as Saizo and Kotaro got in each other's faces as Kotaro shouted. "FIRE!" Saizo gasping as Kotaro smirked and pushed harder against Saizo's blade.

"They're firing again!" Mizu shouted as Karel called from outside the tank. "JUST GO!" he shouted, Mizu no arguing as the tank started moving, speeding towards the defensive barricades as arrows started pelting against it from the front, embedding themselves in the wooden armor of the tank.

It didn't do anything to stop the speeding machine as it tore through the defensive lines, scattering Kotaro's crossbowmen as Kotaro and Saizo continued to clash as the tank sped past them towards the lave fields. "Form up and get them!" Kotaro commanded as he pushed Saizo away, who's feet skidded across the dirt as he looked up at Kotaro with a glare as Kotaro chuckled. "Did you really think I was going to let any of you get away?" Kotaro asked as Saizo glared, only to run at Kotaro again swinging his katana.

Kotaro swung his sideways to counter Saizo's downward swing, the two blade locking again as sparks flew, the two master ninjas slowly turning their blades until they were locked in an X shape with sparks flying between them from the force as Kotaro's men get ready to fire at the back of the tank where Bartre and Karel were hanging on. "No… but I'm going to make sure they do!" Saizo shouted as he kicked Kotaro's knee, breaking the blade lock just enough for Saizo to bolt towards the line of crossbowmen with his katana out at his side, Kotaro quickly recovering and running after him as Saizo held his katana outwards on his right side.

The silver blade found itself first in the side of one of the crossbowmen for only a moment before it cleaved straight through the man as Saizo dragged it along the line, bisecting the line of crossbowmen at the stomach where their armor was weakest and their bodies their thinnest. "No!" Kotaro shouted in rage as he tried to tackle Saizo, who had cut clean through half his crossbowmen before turning around and pulling the now completely red katana out of a crossbowman and blocked Kotaro's black blade with it, blood splattering between them from the bloodstained blade and covering parts of both Saizo and Kotaro who growled in anger. "They will escape." Saizo said as Kotaro growled and kicked Saizo's stomach with his boot, Saizo feeling a bit of metal piercing into his stomach as he backed away and held his stomach as a trickle of blood started to come out. "You… dishonorable cur." Saizo grunted, feeling the poison that Kotaro's metal tipped boot had been laced with entering his system. "You can't say that, we're both ninja, aren't we?" Kotaro said as he ran at Saizo again, swinging his black blade as Saizo swung his again, both blades colliding before they pulled away from just a moment.

Saizo and Kotaro did their deadly dance as the remaining crossbowmen fired at the back of the tank, which was just entering the lava fields. Kotaro and Saizo both swung at each other in tandem, catching each other's blades with each swing, but Saizo was slowly getting slower as the poison Kotaro had hit him with coursed through his veins. "You've failed Saizo! They'll die because you thought you could beat me." Kotaro said as they continued to swing at each other, the blood staining Saizo's blade splattering between both of them and slowly covering them with blood. "I'm… not trying to beat you." Saizo proclaimed with a cringe as he swung horizontally at Kotaro, who raised his katana to block Saizo's swing. The silver katana slammed into Kotaro's black katana as Kotaro growled. "Then what are you trying to do then? Die!" He asked in anger as Saizo looked up at him in pain. "Buy them time." Saizo said before quickly kneeing Kotaro in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain for a moment as Saizo pulled Astore's katana away and swung at Kotaro's arm.

Blood splattered from Kotaro's arm as he growled in pain before head-butting Saizo's bleeding stomach, knocking him away as he gripped his arm, Saizo's blood trickling down his face as blood flowed from his arm where Saizo had cut him, revealing the hidden chainmail he wore under his armor unlike any other ninja. "You lack any honor at all." Saizo said as he pointed his katana at Kotaro, blood dripping off it onto the grass infront of him as Saizo continued to speak. "You use dirty tricks and hidden armor to keep yourself alive. You may kill me this day, but know that you only won one way." Saizo said as he ran at the remaining crossbowmen, Kotaro running after him, but not managing to catch up to him before he had literally cut through the other half of his remaining crossbowmen. "By cheating." Saizo finished as Kotaro growled before his eyes fell on the tank going into the lava fields.

"I don't care…" Kotaro said before bolting towards the lava fields, sliding down the hill they were on towards the fiery fields as Saizo followed him. "You won't catch them Kotaro!" Saizo called as Kotaro shouted at him and turned around, still sliding down the hill as dirt kicked up behind him. "NO ONE ESCAPES!" He shouted in rage as he swung at Saizo with his black blade, Saizo swinging his silver bloodstained katana at Kotaro with one hand and blocking Kotaro's swing before reaching behind him and pulling his other katana out from behind him, holding one in each hand as Kotaro gasped and jumped away, landing on solid rock new to a lava crack as Saizo landed next to him, holding a silver katana in each hand, blood trickling down his stomach as Kotaro scanned Saizo's face, he was visibly panting from the poison injected into him. Kotaro pulled a kunai out from his pouch and held it in his off hand, holding his black blade in one hand as both he and Saizo started to circle each other, both of them remaining silent for a moment before it happened.

The lava crack next to them exploded into a long wall of fire, both of the ninjas running at each other as Kotaro swung his black blade horizontally as Saizo swung both of his blades down, slamming them both into Kotaro's black blade, which was visibly bending under the force as Kotaro threw his kunai into the wound on Saizo's stomach. Saizo grunting but not letting up his assault as more blood came from his wound, more poison entering his veins as Kotaro pulled away and grabbed another kunai from his pouch.

Saizo took the moment to pull the kunai out of his stomach, allowing the blood to flow freely down his body from his stomach as the poison started to cause is vision to blur. 'I need to buy them more time.' Saizo thought as he looked at his remaining pouch of explosive tags. 'And I know just how to.' Saizo thought as he his silver katana at Kotaro, who dodged out of the way and the clean silver katana flew into the line of lava and was burned to a crisp, Saizo gripping his remaining blade, Astore's blade with both hands as Kotaro laughed. "You think you can take me on with just one blade you idiot?" Kotaro proclaimed as Saizo remained silent before running at Kotaro, trying not to let the poison get to him as Kotaro spun around Saizo, stabbing him in the lower back with his kunai before trying to jump away, but he wasn't fast enough as Saizo's katana embedded itself in his side, causing him to bleed through his chainmail armor as Saizo pulled Astore's katana out of Kotaro as the man growled and held his side with his spare hand, looking at his blood stained hand before growling at Saizo and throwing his black blade to the ground as Saizo dropped Astore's katana as well to the stone, both ninjas walking up to each other with clenched fists and swinging at each other.

Kotaro swung first, only for Saizo to catch his fist with his left hand and punching Kotaro in the gut, Kotaro responding by punching Saizo in the face, sending him reeling as the wall of lava died down, Kotaro cracking his knuckles as Saizo slowly steadied himself, but only barely, his vision starting to go black as he panted in pain. "Time to die Saizo." Kotaro proclaimed as Saizo turned around and jumped over the lava crack, Kotaro following him as lava started to spurt from all four cracks around them, ready to box them in at a moment's notice.

"This… will be… our… final… bout…" Saizo grunted out as Kotaro laughed. "No shit Saizo." Kotaro proclaimed as both ninjas took up their stances, Kotaro holding his good arm out in front of him while his bleeding one was held at his side with a clenched fist, ready to swing. Saizo's stance was more similar to a boxer's, his back hunched over and his fists ready to block any swings from Kotaro.

The two of them ran at each other once more as the lava around them spurted up once more, trapping them in a box made of lava walls. Kotaro jabbing at Saizo's stomach, only for his fist to be blocked by Saizo's fist before Saizo nailed his face, breaking Kotaro's nose and causing blood to spurt from it before Saizo kicked Kotaro in the stomach, knocking him closer to a wall of lava as Kotaro growled in pain and went for a wild haymaker at Saizo, who raised his arm to block it, only for Kotaro to once again stab him in the stomach with his metal toed boot.

"You lose." Kotaro said with a laugh as he pulled his boot out of Saizo's stomach, Saizo falling to the ground with a grunt as Kotaro turned around to wait for the lava to drop. "No…" Saizo growled out in pain as Kotaro turned to face him once more, Saizo slowly standing up, one of his eyes closed in sheer pain as the poison coursed through his system, his veins purple as Kotaro clenched his fist. "Why the fuck won't you die!" Kotaro shouted at Saizo gave a weak chuckle. "Because I have purpose." Saizo said as Kotaro walked up to Saizo and punched him in the face, knocking him down to his knees again. "Your purpose can go fuck itself!" Kotaro shouted in angry, Saizo had officially pissed him off. With one final punch he tried to swing right at Saizo's face.

Only for Saizo to grab his fist with his hand, Kotaro gasping into shock as Saizo looked up at him. "Making sure my kingdom has a future is my purpose. One you'll never understand." Saizo said as Kotaro growled and threw his other fist at Saizo, only for Saizo to grab that one was well and stand up slowly. "Fuck your kingdom! Once I kill you no one will stand in the way of me taking over Hoshido!" Kotaro shouted as Saizo grunted. "And that is why you lose." Saizo proclaimed as he spun around Kotaro, grappling him by the shoulders and keeping his arms up. "Because both of us will die here." Saizo said as he opened his clenched hands in front of Kotaro's face, Kotaro gasping in shock at the pair of explosive tags in his hands. "Glory to the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr…" Saizo said quietly as he closed his eyes, lighting the tags as Kotaro made incoherent screams of rage before the tags in Saizo's hands and his pouch were set off, engulfing both him and Kotaro in a large explosion.

 _BGM: And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Mizu's tank had just finished cross through the lava fields when a loud bang resounded throughout the air, the tank stopping as Arashi threw the top open and looked out behind them at the fields of lava, Karel and Bartre looking as well as the explosion Saizo had set off to take out both himself and Kotaro remained in the air for just a moment before is settled, leaving the box of lava walls hiding the results of the battle as Arashi started to sniffle. "Saizo…" She started before lowering her head and closing her eyes, slamming her fist into the side of the tank as Karel and Bartre shared a knowing look between each other.

"Cath, Canas, we're taking Zealot and leaving for home." Bartre said Arashi jumping out of the tank and slamming her head against the wood as tears threatened to fall from her face. Inside the tank Chikyu was staring at the pouch of kunai Saizo had left, closing her own eyes and gripping the pouch tightly as Bartre slowly pulled Zealot out of the tank with help from Canas and Karel, Cath still crying from the death of Astore to do much else other then follow the adults as Mizu sat at the front of the tank and lay her head against it in shock and sorrow.

"We'll… let you girls be on your way. We have to go home… tell Fir the bad news…" Karel said as he lay his hand on Arashi's shoulder. "Goodbye Arashi. It was nice knowing you." Karel said as Arashi remained silent, still trying not to cry as Canas looked at her sadly, Zealot still cationic as he was carried away by Bartre with Karel, Cath and Canas following Bartre as they walked away from the tank.

As soon as they were gone Arashi slammed her fist against the side of the tank. "Dammit… why?" She cried out. "He trusted us! We tried to help him, and now look what happened!" She said as tears started to fall, landing on the dirt and staining it wet as the dark clouds above started to thunder, rain drops starting to fall. "Marisa… get inside the tank." Mizu said, not bothering to use Arashi's code name as Chikyu climbed out of the tank with Saizo's kunai pouch attached to her belt. "Marisa… come on, we need to keep moving." Chikyu said as she shook Marisa, trying to get her out of her shock. "It hurts Alice…" Marisa said as rain started to pour on her and Alice. "It hurts knowing that not only were we the death of a good person we knew… it hurts that we couldn't do anything to save him!" Marisa shouted as she turned around before throwing her arms around Alice. "And it hurts… it hurts knowing that he's never coming back." Marisa cried as Alice sniffed herself, the rain pouring on them as Alice patted Marisa on the back. "I feel it too Marisa… But we need to keep moving forward… He would have wanted us too." Alice admitted as she slowly led Marisa to the top of the tank and brought her in before closing the hatch. "Nitori." Alice said as Nitori turned around, her own eyes stained with tears. "Set a course for Nohr. We need to keep moving forward." Alice said as Nitori nodded, slowly turning to drive the tank as Alice and Marisa lay down next to each other on the wooden floor of the tank as it started to move. "Everything will be alright Marisa… we'll keep moving forward." Alice said quietly as Marisa sniffed as tears stained the wooden floor.

"It hurts to be reminded that we're just mortal." Nitori said as the tank moved along through the woods. "Unlike Mokou, Vaati, Cirno or Meiling, we won't come back if we die. It's game over for good." Nitori said somberly as Alice looked up at her. "But none of us are going to die." Alice said as she looked down at Marisa. "I'll make sure of it… no matter what." Alice said as Marisa passed out on the wooden floor, Alice slowly following her into the sweet embrace of sleep as they rode on towards Nohr, Saizo's sacrifice in their minds driving them forward.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem Awakening – Id (Dilemma)_

Back at the fields of lava the lava walls had died down, rain pouring on the fields of lava and on the blood staining the stone. Body parts were strewn everywhere, but only one solid chunk remained. Kotaro, having lost both his legs to the blast and the arm Saizo had managed to injure having been blown off stubbornly clung to life as his own blood pooled around him from his wounds, one of his eyes blown out as he tried to sit up, the lava surrounding him slowly starting to bubble, threating to engulf him.

"Dammit… this… can't be… how it ends... My… Ambition…" Kotaro spat out in pain as he lifted his one remaining limb towards the sky. "Dam… you… SAIZO!" Kotaro shouted in pure rage as a dark chuckle reverberated through the air. "KoTaRo FuMa. DaImYo Of MoKuShU." A dark voice said as Kotaro tried to look around. "Who's… there?" Kotaro asked in pain as a dark figure formed above him, floating in the air. "I aM aNaNkOs. AnD I CaN hElP yOu ClAiM yOuR rIgHt, In ReTuRn FoR oNe ThInG." Anankos said as Kotaro looked up at him. "I… will… do… anything…" Kotaro said as Anankos chuckled. "YoU wIlL sErVe Me UnTiL tHe DaY yOu DiE aNd BeYoNd, BuT oNlY wHeN I CaLl UpOn YoU." Anankos said as Kotaro grunted. "DONE!" He shouted before the blood loss finally got to him, causing him to pass out as Anankos chuckled. "VeRy GoOd." He said as he raised his black hand, the body parts of both Saizo and Kotaro starting to fly around and fuse together in new, twisted limbs for Kotaro, a four clawed hand and clawed feet attached to grotesque arms, but that could be hidden under Kotaro's clothing.

The twisted limbs flew at Kotaro, attaching themselves to him as his eye jolted awake Kotaro screaming in pain as the new nerves attached themselves to him, only for Saizo's old eye to slot itself into his empty socket, giving him two different colored eyes as he screamed in pain as Anankos laughed before disappearing, leaving Kotaro in pain as he slowly stopped screaming before his breathing slowed down.

"What the…" Kotaro started as he sat up, holding his new clawed hand out in front of him as before his eyes is seemingly morphed into a normal human hand, alongside his clawed feet doing the same. Kotaro took a moment to stare before chuckling, before devolving into full blow laughter. "It seems my ambition lives on! You have failed Saizo! The world is mine for the taking!" Kotaro shouted as behind him the lava exploded into a wall of fire, lighting up the night and illuminating Kotaro with his two different eyes. "And now nothing will stop me." Kotaro said, not caring about his 'deal' with Anankos.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Holy shit. Well you can't say Saizo didn't do down without a fucking fight. Yes, Kotaro is not only alive! But pretty much Nobunaga! And feudal japan Darth Vader I guess? But now it's over. The first arc of the Great Thieves phase is over. Saizo has fallen and Kotaro's ambition lives on, with Marisa, Alice and Nitori all feeling the aftereffects of Saizo's death, as well as Astore's sacrifice to save Zealot from getting killed by arrows in a sick mini battle of Nagashino, only with crossbows instead of muskets. It's the feudal era, the most people use gunpowder for is explosive tags and fires, and in Nitori's case her tank I guess? I don't even know how it work? Giant rubber band? Who knows? Either way, leave your reviews and questions below. SERIOUSLY PLEASE! I want some!_


	37. The Scarlet Christmas

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project, or any Blizzard Productions._

 _Well, I promised it and here it is. The Fugere Illusion Christmas special, though who it features might not be who you think. The team has been in the limelight for a long time now, I think it's time we see how Christmas is going for the group back at the SDM._

 _So without further ado._

 _Let the Bells Jingle._

Fugere Illusion Christmas Special

The Scarlet Christmas

 _BGM:_ _(Christmas) The Nutcracker_ _東方_ _Touhou Unplugged/Classic 136_

It was snowing in Gensokyo one late December day, the Misty Lake had frozen over and the fairies of the winter were out to play. But nearby was the Scarlet Devil Mansion, covered in white with lights all about, a bright light even amongst the white snow. Inside the mansion all was quiet. For not a creature was stirring… not even the fairies. Yet underneath the mansion in a secluded lab, an old man was a work, creating gifts for those above. Akihiko Kayaba, the former creator of Aincrad was hard at work. It was his first Christmas in Gensokyo, and he wanted to make it special.

"Almost done…" Kayaba muttered as he finished typing in the last bit of code. The computer he was working with was nowhere near as good as those he had used previously, but it was still something to work with. And with free reign over the remains of Earth's internet he could do whatever he wished. Nearby on a table was ten helmets, salvaged NerveGears he had managed to fix, as well as remove any… unnecessary side effects from. "A fun game for all involved." Kayaba said with a soft smile as he saved his work and hooked up the helmets to the computer, by tomorrow morning his gift would be ready, and this time, it would just be a fun game for all.

As Kayaba left his lab he locked the door behind him, slowly walking through the mansion towards his room, his footsteps echoing across the halls as snow fell outside, the white snow casting shadows through the windows with the light of the moon as Kayaba stopped walking and looked up slightly. "Pleasant evening, isn't it Sakuya?" Kayaba asked as he turned his head around so that he could see Sakuya just in eyeshot. The maid was standing a few feet behind Kayaba, her arms at her sides as she spoke. "It is indeed. Though I have to ask. What were you doing in your lab so late at night?" Sakuya asked casually as Kayaba huffed and smirked. "It's a surprise. Tomorrow is Christmas is it not?" Kayaba asked as Sakuya nodded. "Then consider it my Christmas gift to everyone involved. I'm sure everyone will enjoy it." Kayaba said as he started walking again towards his room, leaving Sakuya to try and make sense of his words before she disappeared herself to continue her nightly duties. She would deal with it when the time came.

 _BGM: Sword Art Online II - "Courage" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee_

It was early next morning when Shino awoke, groaning as the light hit her eyes and her eyes twitched atop her head. "Morning already?" She muttered as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes before shaking her head and looking out the window of her room at the white snow falling outside. "Shino." Someone said from her door, Shino whipping her head around at the door, seeing Kayaba standing in the door with his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "Kayaba… what do you want?" Shino asked, her ears twitching atop her head in slight annoyance that Kayaba had walked into her room… again.

"It's Christmas Shino, I simply wanted to say good morning, and merry Christmas." Kayaba said as Shino perked up. "It's Christmas?" She asked, blinking. "Indeed." He said as he turned around before speaking again. "And I've got a present for everyone just waiting to be unveiled." Kayaba said as he walked out of the room, leaving Shino staring at the door for a moment before shaking her head. "Creep." She muttered under her breath as she got out of bed and stretched, her blue tail whipping around behind her as she went to get dressed.

Kayaba was sitting at the dining room table with Remilia, Sakuya and Flandre when Shino got there, dressed in her normal outfit with her rifle slung over her back as she sat at the only empty chair, food appearing before her as she eyed Sakuya and nodded, Sakuya giving her a nod back as she took her fork and started to eat. "It's so quiet without any of the others here." Remilia complained as she took a bite out of her slice of cake, a bit of red oozing out of it as Flandre ate her own cake in a rather messy manner. "They've been gone for months now, hopefully they will turn up eventually." Sakuya said to reassure Remilia as Kayaba spoke up. "After we finish breakfast, I suggest we all come down to my lab. I have a present for everyone." Kayaba said bluntly as he took a bite out of his egg. "A present now?" Remilia asked, interested as she rested her arms on the table and lay her head on her arms. "Yes. I've been working on it for a while now." Kayaba said as he took another bite of his egg before taking a sip of his coffee. "Sakuya, if you don't mind I would like for you to get Reimu and her roommates… Kaguya and Mima if it wouldn't be a problem?" Kayaba asked as Shino eyed Kayaba. "Why them?" Shino asked as Kayaba spoke up. "If you want to know, two reasons. Remilia would have invited Reimu anyway, Mima, Kasen and Suika would have followed her, and Kaguya because she's someone I want to invite myself… The other reason is that my present requires ten people." Kayaba said as Flandre looked up. "Reimu's coming!" She said childishly, throwing her hands in the air as Sakuya disappeared, leaving the four alone at the table as Remilia frowned. "Flan, eat your cake, if you don't I will" Remilia said as Flan stuck her tongue out at Remilia before grabbing her piece of cake and eating it whole. "My cake." She said, giggling as Shino sighed and held her face as Kayaba finished his food. "Cheer up Shino, whatever Kayaba's been working on should be fun." Remilia said with a smile as took the last bite of her cake.

It was only a few seconds later that Sakuya reappeared, this time with Suika, Reimu, Kasen, Mima and Kaguya in tow. The three oni took a moment to shake their heads in confusion as Mima looked around before shrugging as Kaguya eyed Sakuya with an annoyed look before speaking up. "Alright Remilia, what do you want?" Kaguya asked as Remilia got out of her chair and started walking towards the door. "Kayaba has something he wants to show us. Come on." She said, trying to lead everyone after her as Kayaba sighed and got up from his own chair and followed Remilia.

"This had better be good." Reimu complained as she stretched her arms. "It's Remi, you think it's going to be boring?" Suika asked as Kaguya made a statement. "Actually it's Kayaba's project, and he's a game designer, so it should be fun." Kaguya said as Mima chuckled. "Whatever it is, should be more interesting than chess with Byakuren." Mima said as Kasen took a moment to stare at her. "I thought you enjoyed chess?" She asked as Mima shrugged. "I do, but it's hard to enjoy beating her after the… dam I lost count how many times I beat her." Mima said as she and the others followed Remilia and Kayaba out.

"Come on Shino." Sakuya said, putting her hand on Shino's should as looked at the door. "I still don't trust him. He's captured most of us in a video game before." Shino said as Sakuya made her own point. "But that's also the reason you are alive now Shino." Sakuya pointed out as she started walking out the door herself, leaving Shino to follow her with a sigh.

By the time Shino had gotten down to Kayaba's lab the others were already there and watching as Kayaba was typing on his computer as Shino closed the door behind her, causing Kayaba to look up and start speaking. "Alright, now that everyone is here allow me to explain how this is going to work." Kayaba started as he motioned to the Nervegear helmets on the table. "The game I've been working on is an edit to an older game known as Heroes of the Storm. It's a five versus five team based game where each player picks a hero and a dukes it out on several different maps, each with their own objectives and layouts." Kayaba started as Reimu spoke up. "Explain that in a way people who don't understand all this tech stuff would know?" Reimu asked, confused as Kayaba sighed. "That's as simple as it's going to get, the rest everyone will have to figure out on your own." Kayaba said as he picked up one of the helmets. "Suika, I know that you are able to alter the size on yours, Kasen's and Reimu's horns." Kayaba said as Kasen started sputtering. "Kasen give it up will you, literally everyone knows that you're an oni at this point." Suika said bluntly as Kasen sulked while Suika had shrunk her own, Reimu's and Kasen's horns down so that could wear the helmets.

"I don't trust this Kayaba." Shino said as she looked at the Nerve gears. "I tested it myself, no surprises, I promise, besides, it's Christmas, try to have some fun." Kayaba said as he picked up one of the helmets. "Everyone ready?" He asked as everyone else picked up a nerve gear for themselves, except Shino. "Come on Shino, just put it on." Remilia said as she pulled her mop cap off and stuck the nerve gear on her head. Shino took a moment to sigh as her ears twitched, watching as everyone else put their nerve gears on and Kayaba activated them.

The result was instant with everyone still stand up straight but seemingly not there as the Shino sighed and looked at the nerve gear in her hands. "Might as well go in after them…" She muttered as she put the nerve gear on and turned in one, starting the link.

 _BGM: Persona 3 Fes ost – Darkness_

It took Shino a moment to connect, but when she did she was standing in a blue room filled with pictures of heroes, all of them surrounding her as Shino herself stood on a blue platform. "Is everyone in? Please respond, I've initiated the chat protocols." Kayaba's voice said as a small window with her head in it popped up next to Shino. "I'm here." Remilia said, a window with her in it popping up next to Kayaba's. "Present." Came from Kaguya as her window did the same. "Hi." Flandre said with a smile as she popped up herself. "All three of us are here." Suika said as three windows opened up, showing Reimu, Suika and Kasen. "Evil Spirit is here as well." Mima said as her window showed up above Reimu's. "I'm here." Sakuya said, her window being the last to pop up as Shino spoke up. "I'm here as well." Shino said as she looked at all the windows as Kayaba spoke up again.

"Alright, since we're all here allow me to guide you through the process of picking a hero. I'm currently pulling up heroes each of you would probably like to use, but it's your choice." Kayaba said as a small light lit up on one of the pictures in front of Shino. "Nova?" Shino muttered, reading the hero's name before clicking the lit up picture with her finger, enlarging it into the full hero.

The hero Nova was a girl in a skintight white suit with blue lines going across the suit, but that wasn't what Shino cared about, what she did care about was the hero's weapon. A sniper rifle. 'You know me too well Kayaba.' Shino thought as she clicked confirm on the hero, which caused a bright light to flash around her as a heavy weight fell into Shino's hands.

When the light died down Shino was able to look at the sniper rifle in her hands and at her body. The skintight suit the hero Nova had been wearing now on her, with an appropriate hole in the back for her tail. "Is everyone ready?" Kayaba's voice came again as Shino turned her attention to the windows that had everyone in them, each of their outfits now slightly altered because of their respective heroes. "I'm starting the game now, it will be me, Shino, Remilia, Flandre and Sakuya versus Kaguya, Reimu, Mima, Suika, and Kasen, understood?" Kayaba asked.

"Ready" Was the general response, there was a little extra snark from Mima and Remilia just sounded annoyed that this was taking so long to start but everyone's window's closed out as the countdown began, Shino watching as the numbers ticked down from five to one before everything went white.

 _BGM: HoTS Starcraft Terran 1 Full Loop (Mixed)_

When the color returned the world Shino had to blink a few times as she looked around seeing that she was currently flanking Kayaba and Remilia, on the opposite side of Remilia were Flandre and Sakuya, all five of them riding horses. Shino took a quick moment to look at her allies outfits, to see how they had changed compared to her.

Kayaba was wearing ornate armor with shoulder pads almost as big as his head, a sword at his hip with a glowing red light inside. His armor was designed to be tanky, fitting as Kayaba always did try to be that knight in shining armor in Shino's mind. Not that it didn't stop her from not trusting him.

Sakuya had a pair of orange goggles over her eyes and a strange device currently in her chest, alongside now being in similar skintight suit to her own, with the exception that she didn't have glowing lines along her suit, and she had a strange pair of pistols at her side.

Remilia's change had been the most drastic. While she still had her winds she now sported a tattered cloak alongside a bow, a pouch of knives, a hood over her head and a quiver upon her back. That and her skin seemed to be slightly bluer.

Flandre however was wearing a set of robes fit for a queen, alongside the three green glowing orbs circling her head as Kayaba spoke up. "Everyone choose your talents, at certain level increments everyone will gain a new talent to choose. Don't be greedy, you all share the same levels." Kayaba said, slightly confusing but still to the point.

'So we have to 'build' our talents… I guess I should build towards being what I am.' Shino said as she looked over the talents before the game started in full. Picking one of the talents that seemed to fit her sniping style she rode towards the gates on her horse to get ready for the fight.

"Shino." Kayaba said as he rode up alongside her. "I thought I should tell you. The hero you're playing as is a stealth hero, so long as you are not attacking or being attacked you are cloaked from enemy view, keep it in mind." Kayaba warned her as Shino nodded. She didn't trust Kayaba fully, but he knew his games well. It was best to take his advice.

Just then a large voice boomed over the battlefield it was feminine yet robotic. "Mission begins in ten seconds." The robotic female said as Shino tensed up, ready for the battle as Kayaba gripped his sword. Sakuya had gone off towards the top lane on her own while Remilia and Flandre covered the middle. "5,4,3,2,1 Mission be-begins" The robotic female voice said in a glitchy tone as the gates opened, allowing Kayaba and Shino to ride forward towards the middle of their lane.

The landscape was covered in snow as Kayaba and Shino robe past their fort, which was a metal building covered in Christmas décor with a large turret on top, ready to fire at anything that came near it. "What is this place Kayaba?" Shino asked as Kayaba's horse stopped just before the gate to the middle of the lane. "A map called Warhead Junction, This was the Christmas version from last year." Kayaba responded as he got off his horse. "Come on, we need to see who are opponents are." Kayaba said as he ran out towards the middle of the lane with his sword in hand.

Shino followed a little farther behind, going off towards the side of the lane so that she could get a clear shot when one of the enemy emerged. All she would have to do was wait. "Shino." Kayaba said over the game's comms as Shino responded. "What?" Shino asked as Kayaba finished his words. "You can't drop them in one shot, all of them have to much health for that. Nova is a burst assassin, you line up with one shot and follow up with the rest of your abilities to deal massive damage. At best it's a 70% hp loss on a full health warrior." Kayaba alerted her as Shino growled, of course there was a catch, she couldn't just snipe them like normal, she had to be even more tactical about picking her targets. 'Weaker enemies and low health warriors than… simple enough, but I'll need to figure out this burst combo.' Shino thought to herself as their opponents rode out onto the lane.

Shino nearly choked then and there when she saw the minigun strapped to Reimu's back as she jumped off her horse and pulled the massive gun off her back. The thing was bigger than her! Beside her was Suika, who was carrying a massive barrel that was dripping booze under one arm, and a pole in the other. Reimu was smirking as Suika said something Shino nor Kayaba could hear because the in game chat only had team chat.

"The look on his face!" Suika chuckled as Reimu smirked as she pointed the massive minigun she had received from her chosen hero at Kayaba, who was currently looking very pale that the sight of the thing. "You choose one of heroes he didn't suggest?" Suika asked as Reimu chuckled. "Yep. None of them really fit, and Kasen already took the monk one, so I went with the next best thing. Lots of bullets." Reimu said as she ran at Kayaba, the minigun spinning up as Kayaba braced himself.

The mingun only took a second to spin up as the hail of bullets flew from its barrel at Kayaba, who quickly raised his sword as an orange glow surrounded him, the bullets bouncing off his armor as he made a quick retreat behind the gate. "So he's got some kind of armor ability." Suika noted, having seen the bullets flying off of Kayaba even though he had retreated. "Dam. I wanted to lay into him." Reimu complained as the minions started fighting in the lane, Kayaba's lack of presence and Shino being near useless in this situation leading Reimu and Suika to quickly clean up the enemy minions and make a push towards the gates that protected the fort.

Up in the top lane Sakuya was having an infinitely easier time on her end, only having to deal with Kaguya on her lonesome. And was annoying the hell out of her as she peppered the moon goddess with bullets, Kaugya having to raise her arm and retreat behind her gate with a huff to avoid a quick death as Sakuya blinked around the lane, picking off the minions with ease with her selected hero's weapons. 'A time based hero. My kind of style.' Sakuya thought with a small smirk as she made her push, Kaguya trying to fire on her from behind the gate with her arrows.

In the middle lane things were much more chaotic. Kasen and Mima were fighting Flandre and Remilia, Mima trying and failing to aim her abilities correctly, while Kasen was trying to get close to Remilia as the small vampire ran away from Kasen, a dark figure shooting arrows out of her back that pelted Kasen as she growled in an annoyed tone. Flandre however was just enjoying the fireworks her abilities were causing, having blown up all the minions on the lane and having their tiny bodies fly everywhere. But even with all the fire flying everywhere because of Flandre the snow on the ground refused to melt as a loud voice boomed over the battlefield, everyone stopping for just a moment as it spoke. "Avalanche payloads ready for collection." The robotic female voice said as Shino spoke to Kayaba over comms. "Kayaba? What are those?" She asked as Kayaba responded. "The avalanche payloads are this map's objective, grab one and you can unleash the payload on enemy structures. I'll keep Suika and Reimu busy, go get one of the payloads." Kayaba said as Shino responded. "Roger."

Shino mounted up onto her horse and cloaked again, taking off across the lane invisible to Suika and Reimu as Kayaba ran out onto the lane to buy her time. Off the lanes Shino could see the mercenary camps all ready to be taken as well as the prepared payload for her to grab.

Riding up to the payload Shino quickly got off her horse to grab it, decloaking for just a moment as she reached out to grab the powerful payload. But before she could grab it a barrage of purple magic missiles flew are her, followed by a large purple orb, quickly ducking out of the way Shino cloaked again as Mima ran over to the payload to grab it herself, slightly singed from her latest encounter with Flandre's flare bombs.

 _BGM: VGM Medley – Sonic Boom [unrelated themes] DjtheSdotcom_

Shino was quick on the trigger, pulling her rifle up and firing off her snipe ability, decloaking herself as the bullet slammed into Mima, causing her to tumble away from the payload as the follow up bullet hit it's mark on her, leaving a mark on Mima as Shino ran at her and fired off her second ability, a slowing bullet and followed that up with another bullet.

Mima only had a second to stare as the bullets made contact, and once they did she exploded into light. "Red team hero slain! First Blood!" The female robot said over the comms as on Shino's head's up display, a picture of Mima's head alongside the number five under it appeared as her respawn timer as Shino grabbed the avalanche payload and cloaked again before heading back to the lane where Kayaba was.

Kayaba wasn't faring well as he parried a large barrage of Reimu's bullets, making a quick charge at Suika he swung his sword as a follow up at Reimu, the lion's fang projectile slamming into her and passing through her but leaving a few cuts on her armor. Under the combined barrage of Suika and Reimu Kayaba wasn't able to last long and just as Shino returned to the lane he exploded into the light. "Blue team hero slain!" The robot said in response to Kayaba's death as Shino stood in the smoke vents, masking her presence even more as she looked at the payload she held in her hands and then at the walls guarding the red team's fort.

Running out into the lane as Suika and Reimu began their next assault on the blue team gates Shino decloaked behind them as she pulled the pin on the avalanche payload and threw it over the gates guarding the fort. "Avalanche launch detected!" The robot said loudly over comms as Reimu and Suika turned around to see Shino behind them, only for her to cloak again as Suika and Reimu pulled away from the walls into the middle of the lane.

"Where is she?" Suika asked as she took a quick swig from her barrel, Reimu looked around as she kept the minigun revved up, trying to spot the cloaked Shino as she slipped behind the fort gates as the avalanche missile impacted the area she had designated, destroying the entire gate walls in an explosion of snow.

Back in the middle lane Mima had returned from her sudden death, more annoyed than anything else as Kasen was forced to retreat behind their gate from the combined firepower of Remilia and Flandre. "I'm guessing you didn't get the payload?" Kasen asked as Mima growled as she got off her horse, holding the purple topped staff and orb she had been given to her hero's abilities. "No I didn't that dam nekomata sniper got it." Mima complained as she looked out of the gate at the very weakened Flandre and Remilia. "Think you can take them?" Kasen asked as Mima smirked. "Can I?" She said as she teleported out of the gate right in front of Remilia, startling her as she slammed the large magical orb into her face, followed by a barrage of magical missiles that send Remilia flying before she exploded, resetting Mima's ability cooldowns as she teleported again, this time behind Flandre as she tried to look around for Mima, only to receive the same treatment as Remilia and be sent flying before exploding into light. "Double Kill." The robotic voice said as Mima smirked and Kasen walked out from behind the gate. "Impressive." Kasen said as the robot spoke again. "Red team hero slain."

Over in top lane Sakuya had destroyed the turrets guarding the gate as she peppered it with bullets and with the help of allied minions, She had managed to take Kaguya out temporarily with the use of her pulse bomb and a quick smack to the face with her pistols, allowing her push the fort walls as she broke through the gates and into the fort proper.

Balls of ice flew from the fort at her allied minions as a next set of enemy minions walked past the fort. Sakuya was paying more attention to the fort than her surroundings as Kasen rode up from middle lane and Kaguya rode up the top lane.

"Kaguya! Lead her deeper in an I'll get her from behind." Kasen alerted the moon princess over comms as Kaguya spoke up. "Alright, I'm on it." Kaguya was quick to get off her horse and send an owl made of moonlight as Sakuya, which slammed into her and forced her to retreat back slightly as Kasen rode out of the smoke from the vents and jumped off her horse, dashing as Sakuya before straight up pummeling her with her fists as Kaguya followed up on that with an arrow from above.

Sakuya's fragile hero was unable to take the barrage and led to her exploding into light as the robot spoke again. "Blue team hero slain. Avalanche payloads ready for collection." Kasen and Kaguya looked at each other for a moment as they spotted the two payloads rising up from the ground near their current lane. "Shall we?" Kasen asked as Kaguya smirked. "Let's" She said as they went to grab the two payloads.

Back on bottom lane Shino and Kayaba had been pushed back to their fort, the walls of their gate having been destroyed from the amount of gunfire coming from Reimu's minigun as Suika's help dealing with the waves of minions and keeping Kayaba away from Reimu. Shino hadn't been able to any opening to snipe at either of them as an alert came up in front of her. "Select your heroic ability." Shino muttered as she saw the two options, Triple tap and Orbital strike. Quickly selecting triple tap she looked over at Kayaba as a lion faced shield appeared in his hand. "Shino. I can force Reimu to attack me to keep her from running, use that time to take her out." Kayaba alerted her as Shino spoke up. "Roger." She said just as Reimu started smirking, her minigun disappearing from her person as large bits of metal started falling around her before building up into a giant mech suit. "Okay… what the hell." Shino said with a few blinks as the Odin mech Reimu was now piloting fired on the fort Kayaba was defending with massive explosions, bits of metal flying off as the robotic voice came up on comms again.

"Warning. Avalanche launch detected. Warning, Avalanche launch detected." The robotic female said as two missiles slammed into the middle and top lane forts of blue team respectively as The massive amounts of explosions from Reimu's mech suit laid waste to the bottom lane fort and caused it to explode. "Blue team fort destroyed. Blue team fort destroyed. Blue team fort Destroyed. Blue team hero slain, Blue team hero slain. Double kill." The robotic female fired off in quick succession, relaying just how fast things had gone south for the blue team as Flandre and Remilia had been caught in one of the avalanche blasts that had leveled the middle fort.

"Well…" Kayaba started just as Reimu burst out of the mechsuit as it broke down, rushing at Kayaba with her minigun as Kayaba got back up strong and slammed his sword against his shield. The ability, taunt, was a challenge, and Reimu fell for it, her eyes gazing over for a moment as she held still and started spraying bullets at Kayaba, orange glowing armor surrounding him as he charged at her, slamming into her and stunning her as Shino made herself know… or did she.

Suika bounced Shino, jumping over her and slamming her pole into her, only for the hologram to dissipate as two bullets flew through the air at Reimu, slamming into her and causing her to shatter into Light as Shino actually appeared several feet away from where her hologram had been as Kayaba turned to Suika. "Red team hero slain." The robotic voice said again as Suika took her stand, just as Kayaba and Shino started attacking her.

 _BGM: Get Up – All Good Things_

The battle was really heating up as snow started falling upon the virtual battlefield. Three forts had been blown to bits and the battles were just beginning. Remilia had disappeared off the lanes into the snowy out fields to try and gather mercenaries to their side as Sakuya made her assault on top lane again, this time much more aware of her surroundings as Shino and Kayaba finished off Suika, leaving the bottom lane free of enemy control for now as Flandre picked up a certain talent that was really cooking up a storm.

On the middle lane minions were exploding left and right as Flandre laughed manically, her living bomb having been upgraded to spread to those unaffected… and back. "Red team hero slain." The robotic voice said over the comms after Kasen ended up caught right in the middle of a minion wave afflicted with Flandre's living bomb. "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Flandre was laughing with her red cloak flying out behind her, a team of mercenaries Remilia had went to get walking onto the lane as Remilia walked up to Flandre. "What's so funny?" Remilia asked, slightly confused as Mima ran onto the lane to deal with Remilia's mercenaries, right as a wave of minions came up to end her with that. "Watch." Flandre said with a devilish grin as her floating green orbs ignited and then she cast living bomb on one of the minions that was next to Mima.

The result was catastrophic within a second when the bomb detonated, spreading the living bomb to every other minion and Mima, who only had aa second to react before all those other bombs exploded, taking the minion wave out with her. "Red team hero slain." The adjutant said as Flandre and Remilia both burst into laughter at what had just happened. "Again!" Remilia told Flandre with a devilish smirk as Flandre flashed her sister the same smirk, ready to start some havoc to turn the game back around in their favor.

"Red team fort destroyed." The adjutant alerted everyone as the fort in front of Sakuya fell to her assault, alongside the minion wave she had brought with her to destroy the fort. Sakuya was quick to summon and get on her horse before anyone could come and take her out like last time… Then again given the rate everyone was working at things were turning around in their favor, what with Flandre taking out both Mima and Kasen with ease. But those few thoughts were the last ones Sakuya had for a moment before two giant glowing moonlight owls rammed right into her while she was on her horse, killing her and sending her right to respawn. "Blue team hero slain." The adjutant said a little bit late.

Meanwhile in the middle of the red team base Kaguya was laughing her ass off that had actually worked! "What's so funny?" Suika asked over comms as she and Reimu rode towards the bottom lane to fight with Kayaba and Shino again. "I just killed Sakuya on accident." Kaguya managed to choke out before she went right back to laughing her ass off, falling off her horse in the process. "Avalanche payloads ready for collection." The adjutant said suddenly as several sirens started wailing. "Warning, Avalanche missile silo full, releasing all payloads." The adjutant said, every single collection point for payloads on the map spawning a payload to pick up… all ten of them.

"Time for some payback." Kayaba said as he and Shino made their way towards the collection points nearby to pick up a pair of payloads. "Shino, stay on guard, if anyone shows up alert me." Kayaba said as Shino spoke. "Alright." She said, simply and to the point as she watched the ways that someone could try and attack Kayaba while he was collecting his payload.

A few seconds later Reimu and Suika rode up from the south, Reimu already holding a grenade in her hand as Suika got ready to jump off her horse. "Reimu and Suika from the south." Shino alerted Kayaba as he picked up the payload. "Take them from behind, I've got the front." Kayaba said as Shino didn't respond, letting Suika and Reimu pass by her to engage Kayaba. As soon as Reimu was in range Kayaba slammed his shield with his sword, taunting Reimu and forcing her to attack him as the glowing orange armor surrounded him again to protect him from the bullets, Shino decloaking behind Suika and Reimu and nailing Reimu in the back with her combo as Kayaba stunned her, leading to Reimu being sent back to respawn as Suika was left to face both Kayaba and Shino alone again.

 _BGM: Can't Hold Us – Macklemore_

Or she would have had to if Kasen had dashed to Shino and started attacking her mercilessly, Shino unable to respond as Kasen punched her and kept her off balance before slamming her fist into Shino's face only last time, causing her to shatter into light and leaving Kayaba alone to fight both Suika and Kasen as from the north both Kaguya and Mima made their appearance, all ready to lay into Kayaba as he looked at the payload in his hands, pulling the pin…

Just as Mima fired a long laser at him, stunning him and causing him to drop the payload as Suika jumped at him, kicking him in the face and knocking him over as Kayaba dropped his shield, groaning in slight pain as he tried to get up.

Only for a phoenix to appear being Mima and Kaguya, forcing them to scatter to avoid it's attacks as a dark mist formed around Suika's head, forcing her to follow Remilia's commands as she ran right into the phoenix's zone of attack. Behind them Sakuya blinked in and strapped her pulse bomb to Suika, blowing her sky high as Kayaba got up and grabbed his shield. "Perfect timing." He said as Mima tried to teleport away, only for Sakuya to blink in front of her and slam her pistol into her face, sending Mima spinning as arrows pelted her from Remilia. Kaguya had tried to beat a hasty retreat, only for Kayaba to charge right into her, stunning her as Flandre left a living bomb on her and followed up by knocking Kaguya into the air, Kayaba taking the opportunity to cause her to shatter into the light and back to respawn. Mima wasn't far behind her leaving the entire red team save Kasen down for now as Kasen beat a quick retreat, bouncing towards one of the allied minions in the bottom lane and mounting up, riding away as Kayaba turned towards his saviors. "Thank you." Kayaba said with a small smile as he picked up his payload again. "Let's get some vengeance shall we?" Remilia said as she showed the payload she had picked up, Sakuya and Flandre showing theirs as Kayaba smirked.

"Warning, Avalanche launch detected. Warning, Avalanche launch detected. Warning, Avalanche launch detected. Red team fort destroyed, Red team fort destroyed, Red team fort destroyed." The robotic female said over comms as Remilia rubbed her ears. "I think you should shut these announcer things up, they're really annoying." Remilia complained as Kayaba sighed. "I will." He muttered, slightly annoyed himself as he made a mental note to shut these announcers up next time.

Given how long the game had been going on the respawn timers were much longer, allowing for the team to pick up most of the payloads, except for one Kasen was able to grab from bottom lane as Shino respawned and grabbed one for herself. "All that's left is their core." Kayaba noted as he rode up alongside the rest of his team, Remilia in the front of the five as Shino rode a little further back to avoid getting caught in the line of fire. "We just got to get past them one more time and we win." Remilia said as Flandre's orbs glowed bright, ready to be used as Flandre smirked maliciously.

"Warning! Swarm Host detected." The adjutant alerted them as Kayaba quickly brought up his mimimap. "Crap… they got both bosses, either way this is going to be the last push, we lose they win." Kayaba said as the five of them rode towards the enemy core to unleash their Avalanches.

"Here they come!" Kaguya said as he owl flew past the team, alerting the red team the four of them charging towards their core. "I'm ready." Reimu said as she held a small button that would allow her to summon the Odin again to turn the tides. "Fight battle!" Suika shouted. "Charge!" Mima shouted, riding ahead and fling a magic orb and missles at Remilia, who was in the lead of the group.

Only for Remilia to hop off her horse as a group of shades felw past the magic orb, Remilia teleporting to the hades as soon as they were past the orb and firing on Mima, who teleporter away and started firing her laser at Remilia. Kayaba was quick to come to her defense, charging at Mima and stunning her before taunting her, to which she was quickly cleaned up by a shot to the head from Shino, shattering her into light. "Warning, Blue team's core is under attack." The robot said over everyone's comms as the bosses started lay into the core, depleting it's shields as the battle on the other end of the map raged on.

Reimu had already gotten into the Odin suit, blasting everything around her with large amounts of firepower as Kasen disappeared from view, slamming into Kayaba seven times over as Reimu blasted him, shattering him into light and causing him to drop his payload. But Kasen wasn't spared as the second she was in sight again Shino was tracking her with her rifle, a laser coming from it as three powerful shots slammed into her, shattering Kasen into light as Flandre lit up a living bomb on the minions underneath Reimu's mech, Reimu noticing at all until the bomb went off, blowing her sky high and shattering her, leaving Suika and Kaguya the sole remaining fighters…

Only for Kaguya to get shot three times by Shino, who's triple tap had reset from killing Kasen, shattering her and leaving Suika open to the barrage from everyone, shattering her quickly as everyone started throwing their payloads at the core. "Hurry!" Shino shouted, looking up at the top of her heads up display, the blue core at twenty red percent and the red at one hundred with shields.

Five avalanche missiles slammed into the core as the blue team laid into it as well. The resulting firepower and avalanche drops causing the metal mech that was the red core to shatter under the barrage, the pilot minion flying out of the mech as it exploded into piles of gold with a parachute labeled GG. Flying around the snowy core was a sleigh with a man in bright red on it, everyone looking up as the game ended, in blue's victory, everyone being kicked from the game after that. The blue team's core reading a mere two percent showing just how close they were to losing.

 _BGM: Final Fantasy VII – Victory Fanfare_

Shino groaned as she pulled the nervegear on her head off, everyone around her doing the same as Flandre flung hers into the air. "WE WON! We did it! We DID IT!" She cheered, Sakuya grabbing The flung nervegear before it hit the ground and placing them on the table again as Reimu stared at the nerve gear she was holding like she wanted to smash it… which she probably would have if there wasn't only a few of these things left. "Dammit, I don't like losing." Reimu complained as her horns grew back in, alongside Kasen's and Suika's because of Suika's ability.

"Cheer up Reimu, there is always next time." Suika said, patting Reimu on the back with a pat that would have sent any non oni flying through several walls, but in Reimu's case just served to give her a mild reassurance. "She's right Reimu… that was rather fun." Kasen said as Kaguya stared at the Nerve gear in her hands. "I want to do that again." Kaguya said, wanting a rematch because they had been SO close. "Count me out." Shino said as she placed her nerve gear on the table, starting to walk out as Kayaba spoke up. "I only wanted to give you a nice present everyone. It's Christmas and what better present then a game?" Kayaba said, slightly deadpan as Shino turned towards him before speaking. "I can think of several things that are better…" She said before walking up, leaving everyone to stare at her back as Shino left for her room.

 _BGM: Contact (Final Transmisson) – Red vs Blue_

Shino was quiet until she got back to her room and looked at something she had left on the hat rack for nearly a year now, on the other side of the rack a rifle that she didn't want to look at for the bad memories it brought back. But it had been too long, walking over to the hat rack she pulled the old and dusty hat off before staring at it with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas… Dyne." Shino muttered as she held the hat in her shaking hands, tears starting to fall from her eyes as snow fell outside slowly, light being blocked out slightly by the snow as it fell, covering part of Shino's window as she tried to hold onto Dyne's hat with both hands, tears still welling in her eyes as something cold touched Shino's shoulder, and a quiet but clearly male voice spoke up, almost like it was the wind, despite being inside the mansion. "Merry Christmas Shino…" The voice said as Shino's head shot up, tears flying from her eyes as she whipped around, not seeing anything as her ears twitched, trying to find the source of the sound as Shino slowly turned back towards the hat in her hands… this time with a vaguely soft smile as her tears continued to well up in her eyes.

Slowly putting Dyne's hat back on the rack she slowly walked over to her bed, throwing her carefully cared for rifle to the floor carelessly as she fell onto the bed, with the tiniest of smiles on her face and soaking the covers of her bed with her tears… her tears of both sadness and joy.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Hey everyone! That was the Christmas Special. After all this time we finally get to see what the team at the SDM is up to… which is still funny… and somewhat sad. Still A merry Christmas to all of you, and to all a good night._


	38. Chapter 1 Never Fear

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _About dam time! It's 2017 now and it's been so long since I've actually updated this story. As punishment for the wait, I'm stuck writing until school starts again, and even then I'm going to make a beeline through my work to make as much time as I can for all you readers. But for now, enjoy the first chapter of the second arc of the Great Thieves Phase… The appearance of the Cabal!_

Chapter 1: Never Fear!

 _BGM: Champion (Ablaze) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

It was a sunny day in the country of Ylisse and walking alongside one of its many roads was a young group of heroes. Heroes who had fought Grima not once, but twice, now off on their own adventure. "Owain admit it, we're lost." Inigo complained as he looked at Owain with an annoyed shake of his head. "We're not lost… just on the wrong path." Owain said as he, Inigo, Cynthia and Morgan stopped walking to talk. "You may have inherited your father's tactical skills Owain… but you also inherited his sense of direction." Inigo complained as Owain crossed his arms and huffed. "Come on, I'm not that bad!" Owain said.

"Actually Owain, we've walked past that tree three times already." Morgan pointed out by pointed at a tree that had several scratch marks on it from Morgan cutting it each time they had passed it. "We already know that at this point Owain's like uncle Robin, He's crazy, he's got some weird ideas and he's got no sense of direction beyond strategies." Cynthia said with a giggle as Owain groaned. "Seriously, I'm not that bad." Owain complained as he smacked his gloved hand to his head. "No big brother, you are that bad." Morgan said as Owain finally stopped groaning and sighed. "Can't we not talk about father… It's bad enough he's gone, but so is Lucina, Gerome, almost everyone else went their separate ways after everything ended, it's just us now." Owain said quietly as Morgan shut, up and hung her head. "Sorry Owain." Cynthia muttered, holding her arm with her hand and rubbing it as she sat on her Pegasus as Inigo walked up behind Owain and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry Owain, just tell us where we are going." Inigo said as Owain looked up and spoke.  
"We're going to the dragon's gate… I think we need to get away from everything for now. Go be heroes somewhere else." Owain said in response to Inigo's question as Morgan walked past Owain. "Then I'll lead us there, I know the way." Morgan said as she started walking before pulling a map out of her pocket and opening it before starting to follow it. "And just like you she has no idea how to go anywhere without a map." Inigo muttered as Owain gave a soft smile at the much more lighthearted joke before starting to walk himself, Cynthia following behind them on her Pegasus as they made their way towards the dragon's gate.

Or so they thought, for when night was falling they were still on the road, Morgan holding the map and glaring at it in annoyance before balling it up and throwing it as far away as she could. "Stupid map…" Morgan mumbled under her breath as she turned around and faced everyone. "We're lost." She said bluntly as Inigo groaned, slapping his hand to his head as Owain sighed, Cynthia smiling as Morgan turned around, mumbling something under her breath as Owain walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on sis, we can't be far now." Owain said trying to reassure Morgan that they weren't that far from the dragon's gate… which neither of them knew where it was.

Inigo sighed as he held out his arm, Cynthia looking at him weirdly before a crow with glowing red eyes landed on Inigo's outstretched arm, cawing all the while as Inigo scratched it under the beak. "Find the dragon's gate." Inigo said calmly to the crow before letting it fly off his arm and circle above the four of them for a moment before flying off towards the south. "Follow that crow!" Inigo shouted as he took off running past Owain and Morgan after the crow, even though it was dark out.

"How did he…" Cynthia questioned. "Henry is his father… you would think that would be an explanation for his way with animals." Morgan noted as she broke away from Owain's grip and ran after Inigo. "Wait up!" Owain shouted, running after his sister and Inigo as Cynthia's Pegasus took to the air, flying after them and the crow that was leading them towards the dragon's gate. A loud caw was all she heard as the crow started circling over a hill in the distance, it's red glowing eyes all that could be seen in the dark as Inigo, Owain and Morgan ran under the crow, Cynthia following them as the crow flew away into the dark night, leaving the four alone on the hill in the dead of night with no dragon's gate in sight.

"Where is it?" Morgan asked as she held her hand just above her eyes, squinting to try and see anything in the black of night as Owain searched himself, scanning the dark horizon as Cynthia landed. Inigo however was paying more attention to the ground than to anything else. "Over here." Inigo said, waving the trio over as Cynthia got off her Pegasus and walked over to him, Owain and Morgan doing the same as all four of them looked down at the spot Inigo was staring at.

"What is it?' Cynthia asked as Inigo reached down and tapped the spot, before wiping away a bit of the dirt covering it. On the spot was an engraving, a white dragon and a black dragon spinning into each other like a spiral. "The dragon's gate… it's gone." Inigo muttered, looking at the engraving that was probably all that remained of the once great gate to other worlds.

 _BGM: Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"It can't be gone! It's always been here!" Owain shouted in confusion, wondering why the gate had disappeared. "We need to find somewhere to stay for the night out here." Inigo said, ignoring Owain in favor of finding shelter. "So you're just giving up?" Morgan asked, standing next to her older brother with a frown on her face as Inigo turned around. "Look, the dragon's gate isn't here, if it isn't here we can't use it, simple.

At that Owain pulled the Parallel Falchion out of its sheath and pointed it at Inigo, who rose his hands up in self-defense. "There has to be a way to use it! We used it before when Lucina opened it with the…" Owain started before slowly looking at the blade in his hand. Morgan was looking at it as well when Owain spun the blade in his hand before slamming the Falchion into the engraving on the ground.

The blade cut into the stonework, splitting the black and white dragons apart as light shone from the engraving, Inigo and Cynthia having to hold up their arms to avert their eyes as Morgan and Owain watched as the light grew into a large circle of runes around them as the hill underneath them turned almost liquid, like they were standing on water. "Wow…" Morgan muttered, at a loss for words as Owain pulled the Falchion back out of the ground. "Everyone hand onto each other!" Owain shouted, grabbing Morgan and holding his hand out to Inigo, who grasped it as he grabbed Cynthia's hand. "My Pegasus!" Cynthia cried out as she gripped its reins, trying to pull the regal beast over as it panicked from the light on the ground.

Just as the Pegasus panicked even more the light grew brighter around the group, Owain closing his eyes as he held Morgan close to him, Inigo griping both Cynthia and Owain's hands tightly to keep from letting go as the light enveloped all of them and shot a large pillar of blue light into the sky before dying down, leaving no trace of Owain's party to the massive runic circle except for a small engraving in the ground of a black dragon and a white dragon… which had been split in two.

 _BGM: Mario & Luigi Remix – Return of the Brilliant Thief (DJtheS)_

"Run for it!" Arashi shouted as she clutched her ill-gotten gains, Chikyu right behind her clutching a bag of her own as Mizu opened the top of her tank for the duo to get into. Arashi threw her bag in before jumping in herself, Chikyu following the example by jumping in with her bag of loot before closing the top of the tank, which started rolling away rather quickly as the town guards tried to follow after them, only to tire after getting past the town gates and leaving the trio of thieves with their ill-gotten gains with more than a few angry individuals.

It had been about a week since the death of Saizo, and Arashi had gotten antsy. For as much as she said she didn't have it, she most certainly had kleptomania and she had wanted to take something. The had ended with her and Chikyu going out and robbing an entire nohrian village blind before getting 'caught' right at the end, forcing them to bail with everything they had taken.

"So then… what do we have here." Arashi said as she started checking her bag and pulling out random items, among them a few rusted swords, a boomerang, several vulneraries and a large pouch of kunai. "You really need to get your kleptomania under control." Chikyu berated her as Arashi tossed her the bag of kunai for her to use. "Don't bother, we both know she's never going to give it up. Hording is in her nature." Mizu said as she drove the tank away from the town and out into the fields of Nohrian territory.

But as the trio was riding along a rather large bang rang out causing Mizu to stop the tank in shock as she looked out the window she had in front her in shock. "Nitori what's going on?" Arashi asked, using Mizu's actual name instead of her fake one as Mizu continued to stare in shock. Chikyu decided to open the top of the tank and look out herself to see what was going on before gasping in shock. "Marisa! Get up here!" Chikyu said in a panic, Arashi climbing out of the tank and looking where Chikyu was pointing before blinking in shock at the sight before them.

 _BGM: Champion (Ablaze) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Up in the air was a giant blue eyeball with a pair of serpentine dragons, one black and one white spiraling around it. The trio in the tank watched as a large tear shaped drop of blue light fell from the portal before it closed, the large drop landing on the ground before exploding into the light and causing Arashi and Chikyu to have to look away as Mizu ducked to avoid being blinded.

When the light died down a quartet of people were revealed, alongside a Pegasus that was franticly looking around in panic. The oldest of the group, a teenager with white hair slowly looked up as he clutched the younger yellow haired girl next to him. "Morgan, Inigo, Cynthia, you alright?" Owain asked as he looked at his companions. "I'm alright." Inigo said as he looked around, spotting the tank that Arashi and Chikyu were poking out of and looking at them. "I'm ok…" Morgan said quietly before hugging her big brother tighter out of wanting a sense of security.

"I'm okay." Cynthia said with a small stutter before walking over to her Pegasus and trying to soothe the winged horse. "All of you, look ahead." Inigo said suddenly, pointing at the tank in front of them as Arashi and Chikyu climbed out to get a closer look at the group, Arashi having a tight grip on her bow as Chikyu held a single kunai in her hand.

"An archer… and a class I don't recognize." Morgan muttered as she looked up at the two from Owain. "Whoever they are… I don't like the feeling I'm getting from them." Owain said as he watched the archer's eyes, which were slowly moving towards the Falchion on his hip as her face slowly became a wicked grin. "She wants the Falchion." Owain instantly said before pulling Missiletainn off his back and pointing it towards the girl. "So much for a warm welcome to a new world." Inigo muttered as he pulled his own sword off his hip, Cynthia mounting her Pegasus and slowly taking flight.

"And they're hostile." Chikyu mutter to Arashi as she gripped her kunai tighter. "Lovely… Let's do this. I want that sword." Arashi said, looking at the Falchion still sheathed on the yellow haired teen's hip. "You can take him yourself." Chikyu said rudely to Arashi quietly. "Fine, you can take the white haired kid." Arashi said to her as Chikyu huffed, less out of annoyance and more out of the usual bantering she had with Arashi.

 _BGM: [Mario & Luigi x Touhou} Reimu & Sanae Trilogy songs (Marisa and Alice Battle)_

"Morgan stay back." Owain said, not wanting Morgan to get caught up in the fight as she huffed. "I can fight too." She complained. "We're in unfamiliar territory here Morgan, better safe than sorry." Owain said with none of his usual grandeur. "Cynthia stay down as well, me and Inigo can handle this." Owain said. "Fine…" Cynthia complained, but only slightly, she knew archers were dangerous for her to fight, and one of the girls was an archer.

"Follow my lead." Owain said to Inigo as he took off running at the archer girl, who ran away from her ally before shooting an arrow at Owain. Owain was quick to deflect it into the ground with Missiletainn as the girl stopped for a moment and blinked at him in shock before growling and continuing to run away from his as Owain gave chase. Chikyu however took initiative against Inigo as tossed her kunai at him, Inigo dodging out of the way of the sharp metal barb as Chikyu closed the distance between them, pulling another kunai out of the pouch she had and taking a swing at Inigo's shoulder, only for her kunai to be blocked by his sword.

"Fancy meeting a woman here. We weren't expecting a welcoming party." Inigo said to her as he pushed against her kunai, Chikyu struggling to maintain the struggle before pulling back and tossing the kunai at him, Inigo dodging again as Chikyu spoke. "I didn't except people from that portal. Why are you here." Chikyu asked bluntly as Inigo gripped his sword tightly in his hands "That's a good question…" He muttered under his breath.

But he didn't have time to answer as Chikyu threw another kunai at him, Inigo deftly dodging out of the way with practiced ease from dodging arrows and blades as well as from his own dance practice. "Look can we please not fight? I wouldn't want to have to hurt a pretty lady such as yourself…" Inigo said, trying to get Chikyu to back down as his eyes drifted across her outfit… her rather revealing outfit at that. Chikyu however took that the wrong way and quickly tried to cover herself as much as she could. "Pervert! Don't look at me like that!" Chikyu said, blushing madly before grabbing an entire array of kunai between her free hand's fingers and tossing them wildly as Inigo, who gasped in shock before ducking as the metal barbs flew over him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" Inigo shouted, blushing madly himself as Morgan and Cynthia watched the… 'battle' going on with shock and confusion as Chikyu kept yelling at Inigo and Inigo kept trying to say he was sorry amidst running away from the girl with a lot of strange knives.

Owain however was having much better luck. He was faster than Arashi, much faster as a matter of fact. All Arashi could do at the moment was take really weak potshots without pulling back her bowstring to even fight Owain, leaving her running from the swordsman in a tactician's coat. "Gee, what kind of potions have you been downing!" Arashi shouted as she rolled out of the way of Owain's closest strike yet, which tore away at part of her cape. "I need no potion foul thief! Only the skills of my own and the power of my legendary bloodline!" Owain shouted, playing up his usual bravado as Arashi got up and blinked. "What did you just say… legendary bloodline?" Arashi asked, she voice cold and her eyes hidden by her hat.

"Indeed! For I am a scion of legend! The blood of the exalt from my mother, and the power of darkness from my father! I am Owain! A hero of legend!" Owain boasted, but the only one paying any attention to him was Arashi… who smirked. "So you're a prodigy eh? A prodigy hero… All the more reason." Arashi said as she grasped the brim of her hat before lifting it, flashing a devilish smirk at Owain before grabbing an arrow right out of her quiver with her bare hand and tossing it at Owain as hard as he could, managing to nail him in the shoulder with the thrown arrow, which embedded itself into the shoulder of the coat he was wearing as Owain gasped in shock at the damage that had just been done to his father's old coat. "For me to win." Arashi said as she pulled another arrow out of the quiver and tossed it at Owain, who deflected it with Missiletainn before pulling the arrow Arashi had nailed in his father's coat out before dropping it to the ground and pointing Missiletainn at Arashi. "You'll pay for that foul maiden for this coat!" Owain shouted before jumping at Marisa, Missiletainn glowing yellow with the first half of Aether's power as Arashi rolled out of the way, Owain getting up almost instantly and practically sliding across the ground at Arashi as Missiletainn glowed blue with the lunar power of Aether. "Is my father's!" Owain shouted as he passed Arashi holding Missiletainn out, Arashi just barely escaping getting cleaved in half by Owain before falling to one knee and wincing in pain as she put her hand to the left side.

Feeling a stinging pain on her side as she slowly pulled her hand away from the very deep gash Owain had left on her side, just above her hip, cutting into her clothes and through the skin as Arashi looked at her blood covered hand. "That's… the first time… I've bled here." Arashi said quietly as she slowly tried to stand up, behind her Owain holding Missiletainn in one hand as he walked up behind her. "You cannot beat me archer thief, I have faced horrors that you cannot begin to fathom..." Owain started as Arashi spoke up. "Spare me the lecture pal." Arashi said as she slowly got up onto both feet, once again clutching her side and holding her other hand behind her back as she turned around. "You have no idea what I've seen either, so you can't exactly say I haven't seen some shit." Arashi said with a swear before slowly looking up at Owain with a smirk on her face. "Besides…" She started, only for Owain to put Missiletainn to her cheek, cutting it slightly and causing her left cheek to bleed. "It would be better for you if you would just stay down, I don't enjoy taking human lives." Owain said as Arashi chuckled.

"Well then… fuck this." Arashi said before taking her hand out from behind her back and shoving it in Owain's face, clutching her Mini Hakkero. "Master Spark." Arashi said bluntly, giving Owain only a spilt second to get out of the way as the massive laser of rainbow light obliterated the spot he had just been standing in. Owain was quick to get up as Arashi pointed the Hakkero at him again, Owain clutching Missiletainn in both hands as the Hakkero charged again for a second shot.

"Owain!" "Arashi!" Came two shouts as Inigo tackled Owain out of the way, Chikyu grabbing Arashi's arm and pointing it skywards as the Master Spark fired, causing the beam of rainbow light to go skywards. "Dammit Al-Chikyu!" Arashi caught herself before wincing in pain as Arashi put Arashi's arm over her shoulder and taking the Hakkero from her. "We need to get out of here." Chikyu said, trying to get the injured Arashi away from the battle as Inigo got off Owain. "Are you alright?" Inigo asked as Owain got up and sheathed Missiletainn as they watched Chikyu and Arashi retreat towards the tank, Chikyu helping Arashi in before closing it as it drove off. "I'm fine…" Owain said as he looked at the hole in his coat on his shoulder. "Big brother!" Morgan cried out, tackling Owain and hugging him tightly. "What was that? I've never seen anything like that! Are you okay?" Morgan blabbered hysterically, having though she had nearly lost her brother to whatever that attack was.

"This world is dangerous if something like that is commonplace." Inigo pointed out as Owain remained quiet… and thoughtful about what that girl had said. "Are you alright Owain?" Cynthia asked quietly as Owain shook his head. "I'm fine… just thinking." Owain said. "Regardless, we should try to find a town. Cynthia, take to the air and give us some sight will you?" Inigo asked. "You got it." Cynthia said as she Pegasus reared back before taking off into the air to try and find a town or some form of civilization. "Now… where are we?" Inigo asked. "I've got no idea." Owain said as he hugged Morgan, trying to give his sister comfort as he thought about Arashi's words.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: FINALLY! I have finally found the time to get this done. I know it's short but next chapter will be longer, I promise. Also I've opened a poll on my profile, if anyone will actually bother to check it out. I want to know if you want me to focus just on the titular 'Great Thieves' during the Great Thieves arc of the story, or if I should spilt the Great Thieves arc chapters into two sides, showing not only what the thieves are up to, but also the Justice Cabal. You're call, just answer the poll._

 _But next chapter, we see the Justice Cabal learn more about this brave new world they've entered, and we see the Great Thieves lick their wounds from their encounter with the cabal. But until next time, hopefully it won't be nearly as long a wait this time!_


	39. Chapter 2 Lingering Wounds

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem_

 _So… I'm actually writing again finally. And so fast as well. I'll sorry I missed out on posting anything over winter break, but things got in the way… yeah. But I'm back and posting again, so get ready for more chapters._

 _Also questions… I got a review in from my normal reviewer 'Guest'… I don't know whether that's sad that my normal reviewer is a guest or happy that I have at least on person who really enjoys my work. But here's the answer to your question._

Marisa using the Master Spark when she can't use magic? _Here's the simple answer, she still has the Mini-Hakkero. Marisa doesn't fire the master spark herself, it comes from the Hakkero, this has been shown several times before. So she didn't use magic, she used her magic mini furnace that shoots massive laser beams… That is a sentence I never thought I would write._

 _But without further ado._

 _Let the Conquest continue._

Chapter 2

Lingering Wounds

 _BGM: Someone Has to Save You from your Good Intentions – Fire Emblem Awakening_

It was only about an hour after the thieves had battled with the Justice Cabal, and things were bad. Marisa had been greatly wounded and the trio had been forced to retreat. Currently they had set up camp using stolen equipment while Alice was tending to Marisa.

"Stop moving Marisa, you'll only make it worse." Alice said as she was trying to dress the deep wound on Marisa side. "I don't feel good." Marisa complained as Nitori was working on the tent. "Those guys were good… I don't think we're going to be able to fight them head on." Nitori muttered as Alice finished getting the bandages on Marisa, having wrapped them around her waist to keep them on, and already the side where she had been wounded was stained a deep red. "Try to get some rest Marisa." Alice muttered to her as she got up, leaving Marisa inside the tent that had been used for her as Alice walked outside to speak to Nitori.

"This isn't good. We don't have medical supplies or anything to help her on hand." Alice said to Nitori as she pulled the kappa off to the side. "So she's currently dead weight?" Nitori asked as Alice sighed. "She is… unless we can get medicine for her, those bandages will only stop the bleeding, but we need actual medical supplies to help her, slaves, potions, that sort of thing." Alice said as Nitori nodded. "Then I'll keep watch, you can try heading back to that town to get some medical supplies." Nitori said as Alice sighed and shook her head. "And you think they are just going to let me in?" Alice asked as Nitori shook her head. "No… I don't want to say but I will, you're going to need to steal the medical supplies for her. It's either you pull what Marisa always does or we lose Marisa. And neither of us want the second one." Nitori said softly as Alice nodded.

"Fine… I'll be back. Take care Nitori." Alice said before turning around to start making her way back towards the nearby village. "Watch yourself, not only do you have to deal with the villagers… but I bet those guys are going to be at that village as well." Nitori mentioned as Alice nodded. "I know." Alice said before taking off running, leaving Nitori alone with Marisa as her ward.

Nitori sighed before walking inside the tent where Marisa was laying, the injured thief still wide awake as Nitori sat down on the dirt next to her. "Where's… Alice?" Marisa asked, the blood loss starting to get to her as Nitori responded. "She's getting stuff to help you Marisa. Just please don't do anything and get some rest." Nitori said as Marisa coughed. "Is she going to be ok?" Marisa asked, catching Nitori off guard before she nodded. "Y-yeah, she should be." Nitori said as Marisa watched the kappa and caught her stutter. "Where did… she go?" Marisa muttered.

"She… went to the village you two had stolen from earlier today." Nitori said, tapping her fingers together as she tried to avoid looking straight at Marisa. Marisa however could barely remain awake, drifting off to sleep as Nitori sighed as kept watch on her, now left waiting for Alice to return.

 _BGM: Such bonds are the true strength of this army – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Thank you for letting us stay for the night." Inigo said as he handed over a bag of gold coins to the inn keeper of the town they had entered. "You're welcome lad, things are pretty bad now that them thieves have stolen half the stuff in town, strangely they didn't touch anything really valuable, they just grabbed what they could before we chased'em off." The innkeeper said as Inigo nodded. "They wouldn't happen to have been a pair of girls would they have been?" Inigo asked as the innkeeper nodded. "Aye. Did you run into them?" He asked as Inigo nodded. "We did, my friend Owain managed to wound one of them before they ran off though…" Inigo said, not mentioning the giant magic… thing that had been shot at Owain from the girl he had injured.

"Well good to know there's some decent folk out there that is ready to put the hurt on criminals and bandits, shame you didn't get them or our stuff back, but I guess you can't have everything." The innkeeper said as Inigo walked away from him and outside where Owain, Cynthia and Morgan were waiting.

"I got us a room for the night, the innkeeper is rather grateful we were able to drive off those thieves." Inigo noted as Owain looked at him. "Those thieves came here?" Morgan asked as Inigo nodded. "They did, they stole a lot of things from this town before they left, and it seems we did them a favor by driving them off when we encounter them." Inigo said as he stretched his arms. "I'm going to go for a walk, see you all later." Inigo said. "Alright Inigo, see you in a bit!" Cynthia said happily as Owain took Morgan inside the inn and Cynthia followed them in.

Inigo sighed and shook his head as he started walking, putting his hand behind his head as he rubbed the back of his head. "So those girls were thieves… They didn't seem very thief like. If I didn't know any better I'd say they could have been allies to us…" Inigo muttered as he remembered Yarne's father, Gaius, was a thief himself. "Maybe they could have been anyway…" He muttered as he continued walking through the town. It was getting dark and people were starting to head back to their homes as Inigo walked through the town.

"Doesn't seem that different from Ylisse…" Inigo muttered, thinking that the town was rather similar to any other town he'd been in while traveling with the shepherds of the past. Looking back around the town Inigo decided that he needed to do something, or rather he wanted to do something.

Leaving town Inigo wandered into the woods nearby, stretching his arms as he stopped in a small clearing in the forest. "Seems like a nice spot." He muttered as he took off his metal boots and put them next to a tree, placing his sword next to them as he pulled a pair of shoes out of his bag that were made for his hobby.

Slipping the dancing shoes on his feet Inigo began to dance, the lowering sun sending red rays of light through the trees, light on his feet he began preforming what he knew of his mother's special dance, one that could inspire those who saw it. Thankfully during the time he had shared with his mother in the past, he was finally able to learn the last parts of it he needed to truly complete the dance, but now was the time to practice.

Spinning on his feet Inigo held his arms out, the red light of the setting sun's rays glistening off his armor as he continued to spin in his delicate dance. It was one of the few things he had left from his mother, the other being her headband. Inigo didn't think he was a fortunate boy. Sure he had gotten to travel to the past to meet and train with his mother and father… but that didn't erase the sadness in his heart concerning the fact he had lost both of them before. He cherished the moments he had shared with his parents, but he knew he had to leave sometime. He just didn't expect it to be so… sudden.

As Inigo finished his dance he gave a small bow to no one as the sun set over the horizon, leaving Inigo under the cover of darkness as he grabbed his sword, took off his dance shoes and put them back in his bag before putting his metal greaves back on. Walking back towards town Inigo heard a rustle in the forest, stopping for a moment as he turned to look towards the sound.

 _BGM: Rival (Intro) – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"Who's there?" Inigo called as the rustling in the forest stopped, Inigo scanning the dark woods as he slowly drew his sword. Looking around he tried to find whoever or whatever was making that sound. After a few minutes of looking around Inigo sighed before sheathing his sword. "Must have been a fox or something." He guessed as he left to continue back towards town.

But just as he reached the edge of the forest he spotted something, ducking behind a tree he looked towards the town to see a figure under the cover of darkness entering the town, sneaking into the shadows as Inigo slowly came out of the woods, pulling his sword back out of its sheath as he walked towards the town.

Keeping his distance, he watched the dark figure moves towards several houses, peeking in windows as if trying to find something. Squinting his eyes at the figure he tried to make out anything about them as they kept moving through the town, until finally the figure stopped in behind the town's general store.

Inigo watched as the figure opened the window and climbed inside, slowly following Inigo ducked under the window before peeking inside at the sight, his eyes going wide at what he saw. Just barely illuminated by candlelight was one of the thieves from earlier, the girl he had been fighting, Chikyu. She seemed to be looking for something, but Inigo didn't know what. But he wasn't about to let her roam free.

"Hold it right there." Inigo said as he stood up, standing right outside the window as Chikyu turned towards him in shock.

 _BGM: Miscreant – Fire Emblem Awakening_

"You!" Chikyu hissed at him as she grabbed a kunai from her pouch, holding it in her hand ready to toss it at Inigo as he climbed in through the window, standing only a few feet away from her in the storeroom Chikyu had invaded. "What are you doing here?" Inigo asked quietly as Chikyu glared at him. "None of your concern, now leave before I make you." Chikyu threatened.

"That's not a threat you can back up against me." Inigo said as Chikyu glared at him. "If I remember correctly, I beat you." Chikyu said, blushing as Inigo remember just HOW she had beaten him. "Ah… yes… well…" Inigo stuttered, rubbing his hand behind his head before Chikyu pulled a drawer straight out of the cabinet and grabbed its contents, which Inigo made out to be some form of medical supplies.

"You can't stop me." Chikyu said as Inigo glared at her. "I'm blocking your only exit." Inigo said as he pointed his sword at Chikyu… Who rammed straight into the door leading out of the storeroom into the front shop. The door's lock broke as Chikyu forced her way out, leaping over the store counter as Inigo gave chase, following her as she bolted out the door. "Get back here!" Inigo shouted, trying to follow Chikyu as she ran away, lights going on in several of the houses as Chikyu kept running, clutching the medical supplies she had stolen as she kept running, before jumping up onto a rooftop.

"Dammit." Inigo muttered as he gave chase from the ground, following Chikyu as she jumped across the rooftops, bits of medical supplies falling from what she had grabbed as Inigo tried to keep up the chase.

Just as Inigo ran past the inn Chikyu jumped down to the ground, making a bolt for the outskirts of town as Inigo growled in annoyance, just barely managing to keep Chikyu in sight as they both ran out of town, Chikyu only a short way from the forest as Inigo shouted. "Please, just stop!" He called, Chikyu ignoring him…

Only for a crow to fly right into her path, causing Chikyu to cry out in shock as she dropped all the medical supplies she was carrying, bottles shattering on the ground, only for her to catch a few to prevent them from shattering as she turned around to face Inigo, holding a kunai in one hand and clutching the remaining medical supplies in her other arm.

"Why?" Inigo asked as Chikyu looked at him strangely. "I'm not stupid, you're stealing medical supplies. Why?" Inigo asked as he pointed at the bottles of slave and medicine under Chikyu's arm. "Blame your friend, he hurt her. Badly." Chikyu said, glaring at Inigo before tossing her kunai at him, Inigo dodging out of the way as Chikyu bolted into the forest, leaving Inigo behind as he looked at the forest.

"Honor among thieves? Or something more?" Inigo muttered. It seemed there was more to these thieves than meets the eye. And he had a feeling he would encounter them again soon. "Inigo!" Someone shouted as Inigo turned around to face whoever was calling him. Owain was running towards him, alone but armed as Inigo turned back towards the woods. "What happened? There was a large ruckus earlier and I heard you called out for someone to stop." Owain asked as Inigo looked at the woods. "It was one of those thieves, the girl with the knives. She was stealing medical supplies." Inigo said as Owain scratched his head. "What? Why would she do that?" He asked as Inigo frowned. "You're the reason Owain." Inigo said, pointing at Owain as he blinked. "Me? But why would I be to blame for the actions of a thief?" Owain asked as Inigo shook his head. "That girl you hurt… the archer." Inigo said, trying to get Owain to remember as he blinked before humming. "Yeah… but bandits and thieves don't try to help each other like that… do they?" Owain asked as Inigo sighed. "You're a tactician Owain, and you can't even figure it out…" Inigo complained as Owain thought for a moment before pointing his finger up.

"Bonds! They have a bond of friendship! Like our own!" Owain shouted in his usual hammy way as Inigo sighed. "Close enough I suppose… for the son of the greatest tactician of our world you sure can be scatterbrained some time… suppose you get that from your mother." Inigo said with a shake of his head and a halfhearted sigh. "Yeah… Hey!" Owain said, catching what Inigo had said a moment to late as he shook his hand as Inigo chuckled at Owain's expense. "Look let's just go to bed… I'm tired." Inigo admitted as Owain rolled his eyes. "Fine! But the Justice Cabal gets up bright and early tomorrow! We'll find those thieves and find out the truth!" Owain shouted loudly as Inigo covered his ears. "What truth?" Inigo asked, confused. "Why the truth of their bonds of course! We'll see just how strong they are!" Owain said in his usually over to top manner as Inigo sighed. "Me and my big mouth…" He complained.

 _BGM: Such bonds are the true strength of this army – Fire Emblem Awakening_

Nitori yawned before rubbing her eyes as she looked at Marisa, who was still past out with her wound still bleeding. It had been hours since Alice had left for the village to get the medicine they needed to treat Marisa. The bandages on her were soaked a deep red at this point, and it was doubtful they would do anything more than keep the blood in her at this point.

"Nitori!" Alice called as Nitori looked at the front of the tent, Alice pushing it open as she ducked into it with all the medicine she had under her arm. "You got it, good." Nitori said before looking back at Marisa. "I had more, but one of those guys from early caused me to smash more than half of it." Alice said quietly as Nitori winced. "Then what we have will have to do… now how do we use these?" Nitori said as she took a bottle of salve and looked at the bottle, which was completely bare.

"I think the salves are meant to be put on her wound?" Alice guessed, her voice filled with concern as she looked at Marisa. "Either way, we can't treat her with the bandages on, get some fresh ones and we'll start… I hope we don't screw this up." Nitori said worriedly as Alice nodded, leaving the tent to get the bandages from the tank as Nitori looked at the various bottles of medicine and then back at Marisa. "Don't worry, we'll get you up again. And then you can go back to pestering the stuffing out of us." Nitori said with a small smile as she pat Marisa's shoulder before Alice came into the tent with the roll of bandages. "Let's begin." Alice said as she pulled on the roll of bandages, Nitori grabbing a bottle of medicine as they got to work.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: I know it's short, but that's intentional. I'm trying to write good chapters and if I have to sacrifice length for quality so be it. But yeah, Marisa's been injured pretty badly and it's going to affect her for quite a while. But there is something the Great Theives arc is letting me do that the Garon arc didn't… show off humanity in characters. The royals, the army, they were trained soldiers and fighters, the best in their field and ready for anything, they did stuff by the books and while I think I showed quite a bit of humanity in the army, it wasn't a lot. With the Great Thieves the main focus is on them and on the Cabal on occasion. They act a lot more human and I find it easier to write them more human than the soldiers and royals. Now I know someone's going to ask so I'll answer it right here, why do I keep switching between the fake and real names of the thieves? It's because unlike with Minerva and Celsius, the thieves don't really have an incentive to hide themselves beyond publicly hiding their real names. In private or when alone they refer to each other by their real names in a way that's similar to Owain and Inigo in the original Fates, so that they don't forget who they are. In fact I've noticed several parallels between Marisa and Owain, and Inigo and Alice, the leaders, the only sane man, the loyalty to their friend, it's an interesting relationship and I quite enjoy it, as it builds up Inigo and Alice as rivals as well as Owain and Marisa as rivals, and since the Cabal is the 'antagonists' of the Great Thieves arc, I find it both funny and interesting. But that's all I'll say for now, the next chapter will be here soon._


	40. Chapter 3 Justice Cabal, Great Theives

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _So… The poll is tied two for two… really? Can't even get reviews much less people responding to a poll I put up. Ug… But regardless, He's the next chapter of Fates of Illusion. As a side note I COULD ONLY FIND ONE PICTURE THAT HAS ANY CONNECTION TO THE JUSTICE CABAL OF THIS STORY! And it's Inigo with crow feathers falling around him… That's it._

 _And without further ado_

 _Let the Conquest continue._

Chapter 3

 _BGM: The Silent Forest -0.2 Ver- Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue *(That is a mouthful)_

"That should do it." Alice said as she sighed, looking over Marisa as she finished applying the last of the salve to her wound. "Let me finish wrapping it." Nitori said as she started wrapping the wound in bandages. Both girls had blood on their hands from tending to Marisa's wounds and currently the magicless magician in question was unconscious from both the blood loss and being tired.

"Who the heck were those guys?" Nitori asked randomly at Alice as she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, but I get the feeling we'll be encountering them a lot." Alice said as she leaned back and held her blood stained hands in front of herself. "I think we should clean up, at least get the blood off." Nitori said, slightly squeamish from the blood on her hands. "Smart idea." Alice said as she frowned before getting up, Nitori following her out of the tent as they went for the nearby stream to wash their hands clean.

"Things aren't going to get any easier." Nitori said bluntly as Alice washed her hands in the river, the blood seeping into the water and causing a red cloud to form within the water. "I know… What happened yesterday… We nearly lost Marisa." Alice said as she watched the blood flow down the river, Nitori sitting next to her on her knees as she watched the blood with Alice. Neither of them spoke, for there was nothing left to say before Alice slowly got up. "Come on, we need to make sure Marisa hasn't gotten up and done something stupid." Alice said before walking back towards the camp, Nitori watching the river for just a moment longer before throwing her hand out above the water and focusing.

After a few moments nothing happened, Nitori sighing as she got up to follow Alice. "Figured as much." She complained before putting her hands in the pockets of her shorts and walking after Alice.

Back at the campsite Marisa was slowly stirring. A quiet groan coming from her mouth as her yellow eyes blinked open. "That… really hurt." Marisa complained as she tried to sit up, only for the pain to kick in as she lay back down seething in pain. As she was doing so Alice walked in with Nitori right behind her. "And she did something stupid." Alice complained while shaking her head. "Bite… me…" Marisa choked out through the pain as she put her hand on her bandaged side before feeling something wet and pulling her hand off and putting it in front of her face, seeing the blood on her hand.

"You've been out for a couple hours, thankfully we've already treated the wound, but you'll need to take it easy for a while… I think." Nitori said, trying to play doctor as Marisa spoke up. "You stole that from Eirin." Marisa complained. "Give her a break Marisa, none of us know how to actually treat major wounds like this. At this point all I can tell is that wound is going to scar no matter what we do." Alice said as Marisa chuckled and put her blood stained hand in the grass below her. "Could've told ya that one." Marisa said before wincing in pain as Alice helped her stand up, putting Marisa's arm around her shoulder as she helped the injured archer out of the tent.

"So… no abilities at all?" Marisa asked as Alice shrugged. Nitori then took a moment to blink before realizing something. "Hey… where's Shanghai?" She asked, having not seen the little doll since the trio had gone through the bottomless canyon. Alice took a moment to process that before gasping a dropping Marisa, leaving her to fall to the dirt with a groan as Alice started flipping out. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS MISSING! SHANGHAI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Alice started screamed as Marisa groaned in pain from the ground. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her either." Marisa complained from the ground, her voice muffled by the dirt as she slowly stood up and groaned in pain.

As Alice was freaking out there was a quiet thumping from inside the tank, something no one noticed over Alice's screaming. Inside Shanghai sat up before blinking her eyes as she looked around at the pile of ballista ammunition she had been laying under. Getting out from under the ammo Shanghai floated to the top of the tank and pushed the top open with some difficulty before getting to see the rather strange sight outside the tank with her emotionless face.

Alice was freaking out and screaming Shanghai's name as she ran around, trying to find her as Nitori and Marisa watched her, Marisa snickering as Nitori sighed and shook her head. Floating out of the tank Shanghai floated next to Nitori before tapping her side, Nitori looking down at Shanghai as Shanghai tilted her head to ask what was going on. "Hey Alice." Nitori said, looking away from Shanghai and getting Alice's attention as she suddenly looked at Nitori and noticed Shanghai floating next to her.

"Shanghai!" Alice said happily before quickly grabbing Shanghai in her arms and holding her close to her chest, Shanghai still mentally wondering what was going on as Marisa started laughing. "Well you called and she came." Marisa said while she was laughing before wincing in pain as she held her bandaged side again, which was bleeding, just nowhere near as bad as before.

"Look let's just get a move on. Alice help Marisa get in the tank, I'll pack up the tent and then we'll go, got it?" Nitori said, taking charge this time as Alice nodded and let go of Shanghai, who floated next to her as Marisa and Alice started to try and get Marisa into the tank without hurting her. "Shanghai, can you help me with this?" Nitori asked the floating doll, who nodded as Nitori started pulling the pegs out of the tent strings, Shanghai helping roll up the tent as the pegs were pulled out before lifting the entire rolled up tent up and floating back over to the tank and dropping the tent in… right on top of Marisa.

"Hey!" Marisa shouted, rubbing the back of her head as Shanghai floated into the tank and sat next to Alice, Nitori getting in shortly after her and getting in the front to drive. "Let's move… which way is west?" Nitori asked as Alice and Marisa looked between each other for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to have stolen a compass Marisa?" Alice asked. "One I don't steal, I borrow… and two no I did not." Marisa said as Nitori groaned and held her head with her hand. "Great… just great." Nitori complained.

 _BGM: Justice RIP – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Ah ha! We have found the strange contraption of those devilish fiends!" Someone called from outside the tank, prompting Nitori to look up as Marisa and Alice shared a shocked look between each other. "Shit." Alice muttered as Nitori looked out the small window in the front of the tank to see who was outside.

Outside was the entire Justice Cabal, Owain in front holding Missiletainn in hand as Inigo and Morgan flanked him. Behind them Cynthia was sitting on her Pegasus, the four of them watching the tank as Inigo looked around. "There's blood on the grass, they were treating someone here, probably their leader." Inigo noted as inside the tank Marisa groaned. "Where's my bow…" Marisa asked, reaching around inside the tank before grabbing the iron bow and slowly trying to stand up before pushing the top of the tank open.

"What are you doing? We can't beat them." Alice hissed as Marisa smirked. "I've got a plan, it's a really bad plan, but if it works we can get them to back off just long enough to get out of here." Marisa said as she pushed the top of the tank open and climbed up before sitting on the rim of the top opening and whistling. "How ya doing assholes." Marisa said, insulting the Justice Cabal as Inigo and Owain looked up at the top of the tank, seeing Arashi sitting there in all her glory, but with clearly visible bandages and bleeding. "Hey!" Morgan shouted at Arashi, not happy with the insult as lightning crackled at her fingertips, Cynthia gripping her lance in slight anger as Arashi cackled. "Let me rephrase that, Assholes." Arashi said, pointing at Owain and Inigo who responded in kind. "Hey! I am not an asshole!" Owain complained, as Inigo hung his head. "Just shut up will you." He muttered as Arashi continued. "Little girl." Arashi continued, pointing at Morgan and quickly following up by pointing at Cynthia. "And… I don't know you Pegasus girl." Arashi admitted before shrugging.

 _BGM: HM Last Word Theme: Last Word Unleashed_

"Enough of this fiendish thief! We are here to bring you to justice! So have at thee!" Owain shouted as Arashi cackled. "You see that's where's you're wrong. NOW MIZU!" Arashi shouted, Mizu getting the drift as she quickly pointed the barrel of the tank at the Justice Cabal before speaking. "Enjoy the cannon 'Justice Cabal'!" Mizu shouted before firing at Inigo and Owain.

Inigo panicked as he hit the dirt to avoid getting nailed with the barrage of arrows flying at him. Owain gasped as he grabbed Morgan and placed himself between her and the barrage of arrows, getting nailed in the back several times by quite a few arrows as Cynthia flew into the air to avoid getting shot as Arashi dropped back into the tank and closed the hatch as Mizu started driving, getting the tank to turn around before bolting off in the opposite direction.

"Owain!" Morgan cried out as Owain groaned and tried standing up straight. "That… hurt." Owain complained as he quickly sat down. "Pull the arrows out." He said before pulling an elixir out of his satchel and popping the cork off the top. "Alright, give me a second." Morgan said, trying to remain calm as she started pulling arrows out of Owain's back, Owain wincing in pain with each arrow before all of them were pulled out. "Got them all." Morgan said as Owain sighed before taking a swig of Elixir, his wounds closing up thanks to the magic drink. The blood and damage to his robe however, remained.

 _BGM: No Justice – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Everyone ok?" Owain asked as Inigo looked up from the ground. "I'm… fine." He said, still a little shaken from the surprise the tank had in store. "I'm ok." Cynthia said, landing again as Morgan turned around to look at the tracks the tank had left from speeding away. "I don't think we should chase them Owain. That thing could have more tricks then just arrows." Morgan said still shaking from what had happened as Owain stood up.

"No, because if we don't get rid of them, who else will. The Justice Cabal shall not stand by idly as the innocent are terrorized by thieves and bandits!" Owain said in his usual grandeur. "Owain drop it, there is no one but us here." Inigo said as he stood up and wiped the dirt off his shirt. "Fine. But we still have to go after them, they're not exactly run of the mill thieves." Owain said, his voice much calmer as Morgan sighed. "We'll need to find the weakness of that… thing." Morgan said, not sure what to call the thing the thieves had access to, since she had never seen anything like it.

"It seems to be based on archers, but more than durable enough to take hits from basic weapons. Its weakness is probably magic. Given how it shot arrows out of the long wooden bit on the front suggests it can only attack from the front, so I would be vulnerable from the sides, behind and above. So it would be best to deal with by fighting it with magic and going at it from any angle by the front." Cynthia said suddenly, causing Morgan, Owain and Inigo to stare at her in slight shock as she blinked. "What?" She asked, confused.

"That… is the last thing I expected from you." Inigo said as Morgan and Owain were still trying to process that Cynthia had just said something that smart. "I'm not stupid! And we've all been fighting our entire lives! I know how weaknesses work!" Cynthia said with a huff as she crossed arms in annoyance and puffed out her cheeks.

"Regardless." Inigo stared, averting his eyes away from Cynthia as he spoke. "I do agree we have to stop them, and that what Cynthia said is probably true." Inigo started as he closed his eyes and started thinking. 'Why would they not have used a vulnerary, concoction or elixir to heal her. None of the medicine that was stolen was made for typical injuries like the wound that girl sustained. Could they not know about…' Inigo was wondered, having noticed the bandaged and bleeding side of the girl who had sat on top of the tank, the thieves' leader.

Owain noticed that Inigo was lost in thought and quickly waved his hand in front of Inigo's face. "Hey Inigo. What's on your mind?" Owain asked as Inigo shook himself out of his thoughts. "That girl, the thieves' leader, she was still injured despite all the medicine that other thief stole. It's clear she hasn't had a vulnerary or any other form of normal healing." Inigo pointed out. "Different world Inigo, maybe vulneraries and other forms of normal healing don't exist here." Morgan pointed out before Inigo shook his head. "No, When I was chasing that girl out of the stole she was stealing from there was a selection of vulneraries on the counter that she didn't even touch, preferring to go for more unconventional medical supplies like slaves." Inigo said, rebuking Morgan as Owain closed his eyes.

"None of the villagers recognized that thing the thieves had either…" Owain noted as Cynthia tilted her head. "So this means what?" Cynthia asked as Morgan realized what Owain and Inigo were getting at. "Those thieves… they aren't from this world or our world." Morgan said, hitting her hand in her palm as she got it as Inigo spoke up. "Exactly. That thing must have come with them when they came here from where ever they came from. Also wherever they come from must not have vulneraries or other more normal medical supplies… normal for us anyway." Inigo said as Owain smirked. "Thieves that cross worlds! Just as we have! It must be the winds of fate that have us destined to fight!" Owain started with a smirk on his face, these thieves suddenly having become much more interesting. "Owain… It's just a theory at the moment." Inigo started as he put his hands up to try and stop Owain before he did something crazy.

"Nonsense my friends! We shall find those thieves and discover where they are from! The mystery thickens and my blood boils with anticipation!" Owain said with a smile on his face as Morgan smiled and started herself. "And the Justice Cabal shall stop them wherever they strike, defending the innocent!" Morgan started as Cynthia got off her Pegasus and ran over to Owain's other side. "Because that's what heroes do, and we shall pursue these villains across time and space if we must!" Cynthia said as she stood next to her cousin, all three of them posing with great drive as Inigo face faulted and lowered his head. 'What did I do to get dragged into this.' He thought in annoyance and embarrassment… as well as thinking he was the only sane person on this little team of theirs.

 _BGM: HM Marisa's Theme: Magus Night_

"That went about as well as I hoped!" Marisa said with a cackle before coughing up a bit of blood before wiping said blood off her face with a bandage as Nitori kept driving. Alice however was extremely annoyed. "I don't think that was a smart idea Marisa." Alice complained as Marisa chuckled. "Why wouldn't it be, we got away didn't we?" Marisa pointed out before Alice frowned. "We injured their leader, that Owain guy. They don't seem like the types to take that lying down." Alice pointed out as Nitori spoke up. "She has a point Marisa. The only reason we didn't do the same is because we know we can't take them without the element of surprise." Nitori said as Marisa winced. "Shit… yeah that's not good." Marisa said as Alice glared at her. "Stop swearing Marisa." Alice chided as Marisa stared at her.

"Alice, when you have a hole in your side you can swear all you dam like." Marisa said as she leaned back and sighed. "Bite me." Alice said with a frown as Shanghai sat next to her, the little living doll's eyes unblinking as she tilted her head, Alice noticing Shanghai's confusion before speaking. "It's fine Shanghai, just a little heated is all." Alice said as Marisa chuckled. "You know, if I didn't know the little girl was alive I would call you as crazy as me for talking to a doll." Marisa said as Alice sighed. "Just… forget it Marisa. Nitori, how long until we reach Nohr?" Alice asked.

"You're asking me? I don't even know if we're going the right direction and we don't even have a map!" Nitori complained as Alice sighed. "Right… We need to find another village and… get more supplies I guess." Alice started, already knowing exactly how this was going to turn out. "We then. Time for a heist plan." Marisa said as she sat up again. "What?" Alice said as Nitori continued driving, trying to ignore the urge to turn around the look back at Marisa. "It's a planned… borrowing, not something I usually do but if I need to I know how to. Harder than a hit and run but much more rewarding." Marisa said as she leaned back again and started talking.

"First order of business is to find a town, but stay far enough away from it they don't spot our tank, then we'll find a nice and secluded spot to park before we walk into the tower and observe the shops, chat with locals, get directions, that sort of thing. Then we plan how to hit the shops for what we need, do it at a quiet hour… quietly. And then leave before the next morning comes." Marisa said, detailing her plan as Alice stare at her in shock with Shanghai watching her as well.

"That might be the most well thought out plan you've ever had." Nitori noted as Marisa chuckled. "I've had better, but we need to work fast, so we only have a best a day once we find a town." Marisa said as Alice sighed and nodded. "That 'Justice Cabal' will be on our tail, so it is understandable." Alice noted as Marisa nodded. "Right then. Let's get started." Nitori said as she continued driving. "Find a dirt road or something. That'll lead to a town." Marisa said as Nitori spoke up. "Got it." Nitori said as Marisa chuckled. "Time for the start of a borrowing spree." Marisa said with a slight cackle before coughing up a bit of blood. "And I think I need more medicine." She noted sadly before holding her side in pain.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Welp my ass is hyped. I wanted ALL THE NEW FIRE EMBLEM GAMES COMING OUT! ALL OF THEM! Especially Fire Emblem Warriors, just imagine the kickass music! Aside from that, we have our first 'heist' of the story. Yes, first. Can't exactly be 'The Great Thieves' without heisting the hell out of anything not nailed down. However, as you may have noticed, Owain and Inigo are far from stupid. And being from both a bad future AND another world themselves, they get how this stuff works. Hilariously this leads to them being a sort of spanner in the works for Anankos' plan of 'don't let anyone find out your from another world.' Not like they're trying to hide it…_

 _Any who, Plot points and what not. So anyone who wanted, but probably didn't point out that they could have just healed Marisa with a vulnerary or something… they didn't know that. No one ever reviews but I know people would probably like to rag on about certain things and call bullshit… I'm getting off topic._

 _SERIOUSLY CAN PLEASE JUST LEAVE REVIEWS! I'M NOT ASKING MUCH! I know I have at least 60 people who view each chapter, but the only one who can be bothered to leave a few simple words for me is a GUEST! Who I wish I had a name for at this point, because I think it's rude to call them a simple guest considering they are my ONLY reviewer and hence the only reviewer who's questions I answer or anything at all._

 _Sorry about the rant. I'll see you next chapter._


	41. Chapter 4 It's Payday Girls!

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _Fire Emblem Heroes is fun… and addicting. That and I've been sick for the past week, I've had work to do and everything is just one big mess. But onto the reviews_

Erickkaver: I try not the have over powered characters, simple as that. The only way a character can ends up overpowered is through development, and a crap ton of it. Minerva managed to become the archsage of Nohr after HOW many chapter? Took her 1 book, a timeskip and 20 something extra chapters and over those chapters many years! And she's still not done, and neither is anyone else. That's all I'll say for now.

Fate: Nice to see you have a name now! Even if it isn't an account it's something! But yes Planning borrowing. As for Owain's quote… you obviously have not seen the ham that is Owain. He will do almost anything for drama or his legend. He is the largest ham in Fire Emblem, bar none.

 _But without further ado._

 _Let the Conquest continue._

Chapter 4

It's Payday Girls!

 _BGM: Payday 2 - Master Plan_

It hadn't taken them long to find a road after leaving the woods, it had taken even less time to spot a town afterwards. And now the trio was all set up in another clearing in the middle of some random woods a few hundred meters outside of the town they had found. They had already pitched the tent and were inside making their plans.

"So first off, here's how it's going to start, with casing the town. We need to find all the shops, simple enough." Marisa said as she looked at Alice and Nitori, the trio sitting on the ground of the tent discussing their plans. "Makes sense, no need to involve any else in this than those we are going to hit… I really don't like going along with this thievery." Alice complained. "Borrowing! And I actually have several reasons for just hitting the shops." Marisa said before holding her hand up with one finger held up. "One, time constraints. Those Justice whatever's are following us and we don't have time to make any big plans, so shops only." Marisa said before raising a second finger. "Two, space. We don't have anywhere to put what we borrow but Nitori's tank, so we can't take anything really big." Marisa said before raising a third finger. "And three, the stuff in general. We're taking what we need from the shops, medicine, arrows, knives, a better bow if I can find one, food, and stuff for Nitori to use on the tank." Marisa said before putting her hand down.

"Wow, never thought I would have heard you saying we aren't taking something." Nitori said with a smirk as Marisa crossed her arms over her chest before flinching in pain from her wounds. "I don't want to go into detail but part of it is because of my wounds, the need to travel light and the Justice nuts." Marisa said as she slowly got up. "So then, let's get started." Marisa finished before walking out of the tent, Alice and Nitori sharing a look between each other before shaking their heads. "Some things never change do they?" Nitori asked as Alice smirked. "With Marisa, some things most certainly don't, while others do. Come on." She said before getting up and following Marisa out of the tent, Nitori following her.

The time in town was thankfully short. The trio didn't have a lot of time to work with so they had made their stay quick. They didn't speak to anyone and they avoided each other to cover as much ground as they could. Shops were visited, items counted, and targets set. And now a few hours later the trio were once again in the tent, ready with their plan.

"Alright, so we've got three shops in this town, one in the north, one in the south, and one to the west." Marisa said, pointing out the shops on the badly hand drawn map the trio had hastily made for this plan. "The one in the north is a weapon shop, so we can get arrows and knives from there." Alice said, knowing she was going to be hitting that shop. "The west shop has medicine and other normal goods." Nitori said as Marisa nodded, she was going to hit that shop. "And the one in the south has tools and building supplies, so Nitori can grab those." Marisa pointed out as Nitori nodded. It was also the easiest shop to hit out of the three.

"Alright, night's already fallen so let's get the work. Time to borrow girls." Marisa said with a smirk as she grabbed her bow before running out of the tent. "Right then." Alice said as she followed Marisa out before breaking away from her to enter the village from a different entrance. "Great…" Nitori complained as she walked out of the tent, she wasn't go to be anywhere near as useful as Alice and Marisa during this escapade.

 _BGM: Symphonic Storms – Mysterious Sleeper_

The team had already entered the town under the cover of darkness, and already things were going smoothly… or as smoothly as they would have if not for one major issue. The Justice Cabal had shown up in town while they were in the woods planning, and currently they were out and about wandering the town, trying to get a feel for the place while the trio of thieves was making their great heist.

On the north side of town Alice was crouching down on the roof a building close to the Weapon smith's shop, where Owain was currently looking at a rather well made sword that was on display outside the shop. "That is lovely…" Alice complained quietly as she watched the cloaked swordsman move away from the store become coming down the street towards Alice, who was wondering how he had recovered from yesterday so quickly. Quickly ducking Alice tried to avoid notice as Owain kept walking, unbeknownst to him of the ninja above him on the rooftops. "Should I get a new sword? Nah my blades are fine… could use some sharpening on Missiletainn though." Owain wondered aloud as Alice slowly looked down on him, waiting until he had turn the corner before jumping down from the roof and rolling on the dirt road before making a quiet dash for the shop. Going for the back window of the shop Alice slowly pulled the window open before climbing into the shop and closing the window behind her quietly as she began her looting. Grabbing a few sets of knives, two quivers filled with steel and iron arrows, and a small short sword that had been laying on the counter Alice was quick to make her escape afterwards, using the same window she had entered the shop from to make her escape before dashing towards the town exit.

On the west side of town Marisa was currently watching the general store with trained eyes. Currently Morgan and Cynthia were inside the shop browsing, leaving Marisa to wait until they left before making her move. Her grip on her bow was tight as Marisa just watched the two girls browse the medicine and books in the shop. And already Marisa was getting tired of waiting, but she wasn't stupid. These girls were armed and dangerous and she wouldn't have a chance against them in her current state. So she was resigned to waiting as she continued to watch.

Thankfully things were going much better on the south side of town with Nitori. She had easily broken into the shop with the tools and supplies and was already stuffing as much as she could and would be useful into a bag she had taken from one of the shelves. Tools, wood, extra hammers, the gist of it before quickly leaving and heading for the woods again, leaving Marisa the sole thief remaining in town.

And Marisa was starting to get extremely annoyed as she watched both girls continue to browse the store shelves. At this point she was willing just to get off the roof and go in the back of the store to get what she needed if they were going to take this long! After another minute of waiting Marisa had had enough, climbing down from the building she was on and sneaking around to the back of the shop and opening the back window before climbing in quickly and looking at everything in the back of the shop.

While Marisa was rummaging through the back of the shop the owner was dealing with Cynthia and Morgan up front. "How much for this book sir?" Morgan asked as she held a book up to the owner. "Forty-five gold miss." The owner said before yawning, he was tired from the long day. "Ok." Morgan said as she grabbed a pouch of gold coins from her pocket, pulling coins out and starting to count as a rather loud crash came from room behind the counter.

"What was that?" Cynthia asked, having heard the crash as the owner turned around. "Stay here." He said, not sure about the girls as he walked to the door to his back store room and opened it before bursting into the storeroom out back before gasping.

The window was open and the store room was a mess. His medicine cabinet had been raided and all his food stolen. Growling the man ran over to the window and looked outside. "I know you're out there! Get back here thief!" He shouted as up on the roof of another building Marisa was running, hopping across the roof tops with her stolen loot as Cynthia and Morgan burst out of the shop, Morgan holding her Thunder tome as Cynthia pulled her lance off her back, both of them scanning the area as Morgan spotted the hat Arashi had been wearing when they encountered her. "Up there! THUNDER!" Morgan shouted as she held her hand out, pointed at where Arashi's hat was, which was quickly moving away as a bolt of lightning struck down from above, Arashi having to roll out of the way and going too far, causing her to fall off the roof and land on the ground with a thump as her bag of loot landed on her back, thankfully unharmed.

"Ah… Dammit." Arashi complained as she slowly got up, her back cracking from the pain as blood started to seep from her bandaged wounds, the wounds having reopened from the shock of the fall as Arashi turned around, her sack of loot tied to her back as she held her bow with three arrows between her fingers.

"You!" Morgan shouted as Cynthia ran towards her. "Stop you great thief of another world!" Cynthia shouted, Arashi staring in shock before quickly nocking an arrow and pulling the bowstring back as she aimed at Cynthia, remaining quiet as she winced in pain from the strain of pulling the bow string before firing her arrow at Cynthia.

Cynthia was quick to roll out of the way as Morgan called down another bolt of lightning with her Thunder tome, Arashi running out of the way as she made a break for it, dashing into a nearby alley as she nocked another arrow and turned around just as Cynthia turned to corner to follow her.

Arashi let go of her arrow before turning around and running again, the arrow flying slightly wobbly as it nailed Cynthia in the shoulder, which was thankfully protected by her armor and spun into the ground, Cynthia not stopping as she followed Arashi through the alleyway. With only one arrow left and a little way to go Arashi made a rather daring decision.

Turning and hiding next to the building she waited for Cynthia to follow her out of the alley way and turn the corner. But Arashi was fast, quick with the arrow in her hand she stabbed it into Cynthia's knee, causing her to cry out in pain as she tried to stab with her lance. Arashi quickly bolted and kept running with the stuff she had stolen, leaving Cynthia behind with the arrow still stuck in her knee.

Cynthia had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the ground, Morgan running up behind her as Cynthia looked at the arrow stuck in her kneecap. "I'll go get some vulnerary." Morgan said quickly as Cynthia kept her mouth shut, trying not the cry out in pain as she put her hands on the arrow and quickly tried to pull it out of her knee. The resulting scream of pain from when she got it out was just loud, very loud.

Nearby in the forest Arashi was still in pain herself as she held her bandaged side, pulling her hand away for a moment she looked at it to see it was covered in the blood that was seeping through her bandages. "Dammit." She muttered as she slowly hobbled away back towards their camp, needing more medical attention.

 _BGM: As All Stars Fall – Fire Emblem Fates_

After the heist the trio of thieves were back at camp. But instead of counting their loot and checking what they had stolen they were back to tending to Marisa due to her wounds reopening. "Why are they here already, they should have taken at least a day due to the wounds their leader got!" Marisa complained as Alice reapplied some new salve that Marisa had stolen from the shop she had raided.

"Their leader, Owain, I ran into him at the armory, he was admiring a sword and he wasn't wounded at all. I was just grateful he left before I went in." Alice said as Nitori blinked. "He was completely fine. No wounds? Nothing?" Nitori asked as Alice nodded. "Well that's just great! They've got some sort of healing trick? That means the damage I did to the Pegasus girl won't stick. Dammit!" Marisa complained as Alice looked at her. "What did you?" Alice asked. "I stuck an arrow in her knee, had to keep her from chasing me.

"So they've got a way to heal up from anything we do to them… That's just perfect." Nitori complained as Marisa groaned. "Perfect, just dam perfect." Marisa complained as Alice reapplied new bandages to her wounds. "Nothing we can do about it but keep moving." Alice said, trying to be a voice of reason as Marisa sighed. "Yeah. Just gotta get better than this Justice team thing." Marisa said, still not sure of what the heck the name of the group that had been following them was.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: I have not been feeling well at all, and to make matters worse I've been hit with Writer's Block for Fates of Illusion. I have a general idea of how the Great Thieves arc was supposed to go, but I don't have any filler ideas and that makes it hard to write the between battle chapters, like this one. So until I get over my Writers Block for Fates of Illusion I'll switch focus back to Dust of Illusion, for all those that have been waiting. Don't expect a miracle, I'm just one person._

 _But goodbye for now._


	42. Chapter 5 The Lady and her Shadow

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem_

 _So it's been nearly a month since my last update, but fear not! I have returned from my Writers block! I've decided that in order to skip filler arc that is the Justice Cabal literally just chasing the thieves towards Nohr, we are going to cut ahead to the Jaffar Ar. And the poll which I've had open for over two months now has been decided that the Great Thieves shall be the sole focus from now on. I tried to share the spotlight but it's clear that's part of the problem with how I got writer's block. I was juggling to many characters at once from different points of view._

 _But without Further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest continue!_

Chapter 5

The Lady and her Shadow

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 4 In The Beginning_

It had been a month since The thieves first encounter with the Justice Cabal and their crime spree began. In that time the thieves had learned nothing of their adversaries other than they were a total issue to their efforts. Without a clear goal in mind the Thieves had taken shelter in border country of Nohr called Cheve, famed for its skilled knights and a popular destination for those on their way to Nestra. In another time Cheve would have been host to a rebellion among the people for the oppressive rule of Garon, but here it was a country of wonder and honor, a place where Knights of all kinds trains besides Renvall. Quite a few of the newer generation of Knights of Renvall came from Cheve. And currently it was home to the great thieves for their current base of operations, a small abandoned barn on the edge of town where they had set up their 'camp'.

"Alright, we've been doing pretty well for ourselves." Marisa said as she fiddled with an arrow between her fingers, spinning it around as Alice practiced with her Kunai that she had received from Saizo just before his death. Throwing the poison tipped blade at a wall and hitting the target she had set up on the inner ring, but not dead center as she frowned. "We're living in a barn Marisa, I wouldn't call that well." Alice said, annoyed as she walked over and pulled the kunai out of the wall, Marisa shrugging as Nitori tapped her hammer to the wheel of the tank, finally adding some extra metal to the wooden wheels to give them extra defense.

"Actually we're doing rather well for ourselves, we've got supplies, a roof over our heads and we've been getting better at actually fighting in this world." Nitori noted as Marisa pushed Alice out of the way for a moment and pulled her bow back, nocking and arrow and taking a shot at the target and hitting the center, but not dead center. "And Marisa still can't hit a stationary target." Alice said with more than a hint of snark in her voice as Marisa groaned at that. "Shut it Alice I've got better aim than you." Marisa said to Alice, putting her finger in Alice's face as Shanghai floated up behind Marisa and bonked her on the head, Marisa reeling forward from Shanghai's wooden fist impacting the back of her head.

Marisa growled as a small bump formed on the back of her head before she quickly spun around and shoved her finger in Shanghai's face. "What!? Do you wanta go to?" Marisa asked, completely annoyed as Shanghai floated past her and landed on Alice's shoulder, her face blank but Marisa could swear she could see a smirk on the living doll's face as Alice smirked.

"Both of you calm down or you're going to blow up the building." Nitori said, trying to dissolve the tension between the two girls as Alice spoke. "We can't remember, our magic has been taken away, we're left with our skills." Alice said as Shanghai nodded. "Nitori doesn't use magic… often." Marisa noted to Alice, remembering that Nitori normally used her machines and inventions in a fight. "Screw it, I'm going shopping." Nitori said, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop these two even if she tried. And at least unlike them she wasn't on a wanted poster since no one had actually seen her. Grabbing a bag of gold from the tank she left the barn, leaving Marisa and Alice to their argument as she went into town to go shopping.

 _BGM: Paradise (Dark) – Fire Emblem Fates_

The ever-present twilight above Cheve was a beautiful sight. Due to being so close to the Nohrian border, where it was always night, Cheve was shrouded in ever present twilight during the day time. To one young woman, this town was her home now. A green haired young woman who was wearing a purple hood over her head that was back into a cape. Clutched between her hands was a woven basket she had been using to carry the produce she had bought from the market. The principality of Cheve's placement right outside the Nohr border made it one of the few ideal farmlands in the entire kingdom. This cloaked woman was smiling as she walked down the street amongst the twilight.

Further down the same street was Nitori, or Mizu as she went by when not in private. Honestly she found the fake names stupid by this point. It wasn't like they ever spoke of them besides to other people. And it was just annoying. Nitori wasn't paying attention as she was walking down the street as the cloaked woman took a moment to yawn, closing her eyes just as Nitori was walking up to her.

Nitori bumped into the woman, knocking her off balance as Nitori resnapped to focus on what was in front of her as the woman fell on her butt, her basket spilling its contents as her hood fell off her head, revealing her face as Nitori looked down at the woman's lime green hair.

Nitori was about to offer an apology as she took in the woman's features, features she had previous had described to her by the story of Zealot and his allies. "Hey?" Nitori asked as the woman looked up at her. "Are you… Nino?" Nitori asked, unsure of her answer as the woman gasped silently for a moment before quickly standing up and dusting herself off. "Not here… I don't know who you are but if you need to talk go down to the small red house on main street and knock three times, we'll talk then." Nino whispered to Nitori as she grabbed her basket and whatever produce she could salvage as she pulled her hood back up and walked off as Nitori just stared in shock. "I've gotta tell them…" Nitori said, forgetting what she had come into town to actually do as she bolted back down the street towards the outskirts of town, and the barn the trio was using as a base.

 _BGM: Resolve (Dark) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"No fair, I'm telling you that's the center!" Marisa shouted at Alice as Alice scoffed. "That is not the center, that's the outer part of the center." Alice said as they both pointed towards the wall where the target board was set up, Marisa currently having put several arrows in the target, a few arrows actually have hit other arrows and splintered them, but not a single arrow was in the exact center of the target except for one that was 'just' outside the white dot that was the center of the target, the reason Marisa and Alice were currently arguing. "Girls!" Nitori shouted as she ran into the barn, but neither Alice or Marisa noticed her, still arguing over Marisa's shot as Nitori frowned in annoyance at their argument.

Walking over to her tank she quickly rummaged around in the toolkit she had at the edge of the tank and pulled out a really archaic hammer, which was just a rock with a stick through it as she pat in against her hand before walking up to Marisa and raising the hammer above her head and brought it down on Marisa's hat.

Marisa yelped as she quickly ducked away, her hat being bent by the weight and force of the swung hammer as she quickly shot up and turned to Nitori while righteous anger. "What the hell was that for!" She shouted at Nitori as Alice stopped shouting and looked past Marisa at Nitori who was frowning as she held the small rock hammer in her hand. "I found someone, and I need to tell you… BUT YOU TWO CAN'T STOP ARGUING!" Nitori suddenly shouted, causing Marisa to back up a bit from the suddenness of it as Nitori growled, her eyes having gone seemingly white in anger as she shook her spare hand at Marisa and Alice in anger.

"Who did you find?" Alice asked as Nitori sighed. "It was Nino, the girl from Canas' story." Nitori said as Marisa smirked. "They could find her for years and we find her not a month later?" Marisa started as Alice slapped her in the back the head. "What the hell was that for!" Marisa complained as she reeled forward, rubbing the back of her head. "It was complete chance Marisa, and Nitori was the one who found her." Alice pointed at as Nitori smiled. "Thanks Alice, now she said if we wanted… or rather if I wanted to talk to her to visit her house." Nitori said as Marisa perked up. "Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Marisa said, ready to bolt, only for Alice to grab the back of her cape, causing her to fall on the ground as the cape pulled against her neck.

"We wait until nightfall; it will be safer that way." Alice said, stating the logical conclusion as Marisa groaned. "I hate waiting." Marisa complained as Nitori went back to the tank with the hammer, putting it back in the wooden toolbox on the ground as she stretched. "You two need to cool off anyway." Nitori pointed out. "WE DO NOT!" Both Alice and Marisa shouted at Nitori, who quickly put her hands up and back away with a sweatdrop going down her forehead. "ah… ok then." Nitori said quietly as she gulped. It was going to be a long day.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 7 Soundtrack – 51 Requiem_

It was dark out in Cheve when Nitori, Alice and Marisa went to go see Nino, Nitori leading them towards Nino's supposed house. They had told Marisa to leave her hat behind, and none of them appeared to have any weapons on them, well Marisa and Nitori didn't actually have any weapons on them, Alice still had the pouch of Kunai she had been carrying. "Why are we doing this again?" Marisa asked, sure they had found Nino, but what was the point of actually seeing her. "We might as well have a friend Arashi." Alice said, referring to Marisa by her fake name as Marisa groaned. "Do we still have to use the fake names?" She muttered as Nitori sighed. "My thoughts exactly…" She murmured under her breath as they walked up the house. Nitori looking around before knocking on the door three times as from behind the door there was the sound of footsteps as Nitori backed up slight. The door creaked open just a bit as from behind the door a young woman with green hair took a peak at Nitori and then at her companions. "Come in, quickly." Nino muttered, fully opening the door and allows the girls in before closing it and locking the door.

Leading the trio to her small living room she sat down in her chair before sighing. "How do you know my name?" Nino asked suddenly to Nitori as soon as she had sat down. "Um… We were with Zealot, Astore, Barte, Canas and Karel. They told us a story about the mountain king." Nitori said as Nino sighed. "They… didn't send you here did they?" Nino asked as Nitori shook her head as a no. "I ran into you completely by chance. I only recognized you from the descriptions Canas gave us." Nitori said as Nino sighed again.

"Well then… Can I ask your names?" Nino asked, slightly tense as Marisa spoke up. "Fine, I'm Arashi, this here is Mizu, and that's Chikyu." Marisa said, pointing towards herself, Nitori and Alice in tandem as suddenly someone spoke up from behind them.

"Those names are fake. You are lying to us." Said a man's voice as Alice suddenly turned around, trying to go for one of her kunai as she suddenly had a red dagger to her throat as Nitori and Marisa turned around to see who it was. It was a red haired man in a rather plain and tattered brown shirt with a pair of rather drab pants. The man didn't look at that special aside from the dagger he had pulled out of his sleeve as Alice felt the cold edge of the blade touched against her throat. "So you're Jaffar then?" Marisa asked as Jaffar took a moment to glare at her before suddenly grabbing Alice and holding her in a choke hold with the dagger to her neck.

"You are going to start talking, no lies, or she dies." Jaffar said suddenly as Nino winced. "Jaffar we can't do that…" Nino said quietly as Jaffar frowned. "They will rat us out." Jaffar said as Nitori spoke up. "Fine you want the dam truth, I'm Marisa, this is Nitori and she's Alice. That work?" Marisa said Nitori sighing as Jaffar scanned Marisa for any sign she was lying. "Continue, how did you find us." Jaffar stated as Nino spoke up. "She was telling the truth it was just chance Jaffar, I can tell." Nino said as Jaffar nodded slowly, still keeping the blade to Alice's throat as Alice kept completely still, the threat to her life having caused her to lock up in sheer terror as Marisa and Nitori did all the talking.

"Where are you from." Jaffar asked as Marisa spoke up. "Yeah… we can't answer that one." Marisa said as Jaffar suddenly pressed his blade against Alice's throat even more. "Jaffar!" Nino started, causing him to relax the blade only slightly as Marisa continued. "To go into why, Ancient curse, threat of stability, death and painful and weird death." Marisa said as Jaffar suddenly gained a rather wide eyed look before looking back to Nino.

"Kingdom. Chasm." He said, choosing his words very carefully as Marisa nodded slowly. "Mission from god basically." She said, not elaborating on names as Jaffar frowned. "Silent god?" Jaffar asked as Marisa nodded. "Good half." She said as Jaffar suddenly let god of Alice, who stood still for a moment before collapsing to her knees quivering with a distant gaze on her face.

"They've been there Jaffar?" Nino asked as Jaffar nodded. "How do you know about… it." Marisa said, not referring to specifics and keeping it very vague to what they were talking about. "I'm from… thought last survivor. Evil half killed all." Jaffar said very bluntly as Marisa winced. "But that was only a few years ago, you've been out here the whole time Jaffar." Nino said as Jaffar nodded. "That is why I thought I am only survivor… did not know that there were others." Jaffar said as he looked back to Marisa and Nitori.

"Actually we aren't from… there." Nitori said Jaffar frowned. "Explain." He said as Marisa spoke up. "If we say beyond this world will that cover it?" Marisa asked as Jaffar nodded. "I have seen the gateway; I know there are other worlds… that help would be brought from another is something." Jaffar said as Nino sighed. "We don't know that Jaffar. Besides I'd prefer if we just continued our life like we are now… no crazy kings, no monsters, no bandits. Just a quiet life." Nino said as Jaffar frowned. "Life is never simple for someone like me Nino." Jaffar said as Marisa and Nitori backed up slightly to let them talk.

"I know it isn't, but that doesn't mean you have to make it harder. Just continue training that Beruka girl and then leave the rest of it for our life Jaffar, we aren't going to live forever." Nino said as Jaffar took a deep breath before sighing. "I just wanted to say hi… I don't think we wanted to drag you into this." Nitori said as Jaffar turned to her. "Too late, if you are here than that means things are getting worse." Jaffar started as Nino got out of her chair and hugged Jaffar. "No, stop this right now. You are not going out there Jaffar. The Angel of death does not need to return." Nino said, trying to get Jaffar to listen to her as Jaffer looked down at her. "And may I remind you that you are a wanted man Jaffar, the Fang are after you, the kingdom is after you, everyone is after you Jaffar, you can't go out there. You'll die." Nino sobbed as she shook Jaffar as he sighed. "Leave." He said, his attention on Nitori and Marisa as he held Nino's head closer to his chest. "Alright." Marisa said, completely unsure of what was going on as she started walking, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging the still shocked girl along as Nitori followed her and they left the house to return to the barn as Nino and Jaffar looked at each other.

"I can't stay in hiding forever Nino." Jaffar said as Nino sniffed. "I know you can't… but I want to make the most of our time together. I always have." Nino said quietly as she put her head in Jaffar's chest, leaving him to quietly hold her as he closed his eyes quietly with a frown on his face. There were things he needed to do… but they could wait.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: I am not dead! Amazingly I am not dead. And finally I get a Chapter out. But yes a nice big and juicy reveal here. Jaffar is a Valitite, bet you didn't see that one coming. The reasoning for this is because of story reasons. There has been no connection to Valla at all during the great thieves arc and Jaffar fights like no other in Fates in his work as an assassin. His fighting style differs to greatly for him to be anything but foreign… so I went with him being a Valitite who left Valla years before it's destruction and ended up on his own adventure, the one from Canas' story. Again, big world, things happen. But seriously the only other thing Jaffar could be besides a Valitie is from the desert, and there are no deserts (Except for one with the wind tribe but even then none of them are as tan as Jaffar, except maybe Fuga. Still it's story reasons, and it'll play a part in things to come. See you next chapter, which will be out soon._


	43. Chapter 6 Assassin

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Fire Emblem_

 _Hello again everyone! I am certainly still alive! I don't have much to say other than let's continue onwards._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest continue!_

Chapter 6

Assassin

 _BGM: Dark Wastes – Fire Emblem Fates_

Jaffar was quiet as he stood next to the apartment of his apprentice. She lived alone but Jaffar was a constant figure in her life as her teacher and provider. Nino didn't like that he was raising another assassin, but he knew he wasn't going to live forever, there was always need for someone like him, as bad as it was.

"Beruka." Jaffar said, the door creaking open as the ten-year-old girl peeked through the crack, not a expression on her face as Jaffar gave her the signal to come outside. Beruka quickly closed the door before unlatching the chain at the top of the door and walking out in her ragged robes as she stared at Jaffar.

"Come." Jaffar said, it was short and to the point, something Beruka knew well. She herself was always to the point as well, usually with a dagger to someone's neck. Jaffar was quick to pull his hood over his red hair, hiding it entirely as Beruka followed him, her own head covered by her hood as the two assassins walked through Cheve. Their relation was purely professional despite how much Jaffar and Nino took care of her. Nino was more of a parent to her than Jaffar, who simply saw himself as her teacher as quietly they made their way out of town towards a barn on the outskirts of town.

There was… quite a lot of loud noises coming from within the barn, signifying an argument as Jaffar quickly crouched down, Beruka following his lead as she looked up at a window that would allow her to see into the barn as Jaffar started listening in on the conversation.

"You just trust him! He nearly killed me!" Someone was shouting, Jaffar easily identified that it was Alice in his head. They were talking about him given the context. She was right to be skeptical, so she had a good head on her shoulders at least. "He's from you know where Alice, and he knows about you know who." Marisa said aloud to Alice. "That just gives me even less of a reason to trust him, even if he DID help Zealot and Astore!" Alice said, almost hysterically as Nitori finally spoke up, at least to Jaffar's knowledge. "Don't bring up Astore. I don't think Jaffar or Nino would like it." Nitori said, solemnly. So something had happened to Astore?

"Enter through the top." Jaffar said quietly to Beruka, who was peeking through the window before she quietly scaled the building, Jaffar following and quickly passing her as they both made it to the top of the barn, where a large hole revealed the contents to both him and his apprentice.

Inside the barn was a strange contraption, and laying around if were various items and weapons in various states of mess. There were supplies and other things, it was likely the girls hadn't been set up here long, or they were just disorganized. Likely both. The girls themselves were all standing by the contraption, still mad at each other as Jaffar put his arm out in front of Beruka to stop her as she pulled a knife out of her sleeve. "Not targets, allies." He said as Beruka stopped and put her knife away as Jaffar quickly dropped down on top of the tank quietly, not a sound being made as he spoke. "Pay attention." Jaffar suddenly said as he stood up atop the take, all the girls looking towards him as Alice yelped as quickly tried to pull out her own knife, only for Marisa to quickly stop her as Nitori looked up at him.

"I thought you weren't going to help us?" Marisa said with a snarky tone as Beruka dropped down next to Jaffar, prompting Nitori to speak up. "Is she your apprentice?" Jaffar's only response was to nod as Beruka scanned all three girls with emotionless eyes. "I have not come to help all of you." Jaffar said before pointing at Alice. "I come to teach." Alice gawked before huffing and speaking up. "What! Why would you teach us? You tried to kill me!" Alice complained as Jaffar continued frowning and put his hand down.

"You intend to stop evil, you will need to be strong enough to stop it. It is a simple answer." Jaffar said, getting straight to the point as he looked straight at Alice. "And my skills, can only be taught to one such as you." He said as Alice blinked in confusion before huffing. "I will teach you as I have my apprentice. Be ready." Jaffar said as he motioned for Beruka to followed him, not giving Alice a choice in the matter as Marisa pushed her towards Jaffar. "Hey!" She whispered in anger as Marisa waved her off to go follow Jaffar and Beruka, and with a huff she did, crossing her arms over her chest as she followed Beruka and Jaffar out of the barn.

 _BGM: Dusk Falls (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Training begins now." Jaffar said as soon as they were out of the barn, and Alice only had a moment to comprehend what just happened as Jaffar started running towards the forest, Beruka following him as Alice gawked before running after them at a much slower pace. Already at the treeline Jaffar jumped up to a tree branch and started jumping across the tree branches at record speed Beruka climbing a tree up to the branch and trying to keep up as Alice tried to follow them along the ground, huffing and puffing from the running as Beruka and Jaffar disappeared into the branches.

Only stopping for a moment Alice looked around, trying to get a read on where Beruka or Jaffar could be as behind her leaves rustled. Spinning around Alice pulled a kunai out of her pouch rather sloppily and threw it at the leaves, only rustling them a little more as the kunai fell out of the branches and hit the forest floor.

Not a second later Beruka jumped down from behind Alice and grabbed her from behind, the shorter girl unable to hold Alice as she kicked Beruka away from her. Rolling across the ground Alice tried to get up only for Jaffar to jump down on top of her and hold her down by pressing his hand to her chest as Beruka walked up beside him.

"You were sloppy and careless. I was trying to gauge your skill and you are clearly a novice." Jaffar said as Alice huffed from the ground and mumbled something. "Speak." Jaffar said, having noticed the mumble as Alice spoke. "It's his fault I'm a ninja, said I needed to follow 'the rules' of the world. I used to use magic, and now I can't." Alice complained as Jaffar raised an eyebrow. "You were a mage?" He asked. "Puppeteer, I used magic dolls to help me alongside spells." Alice said with a small smirk as Beruka spun around to try and grab something behind her. Shanghai quickly flew out of her reach as Jaffar looked up at the floating doll, Beruka staring at it as Jaffar spoke.

"You truly are new to this… very well." Jaffar said as he lifted his hand from Alice's chest, allowing her to get up as he plucked the kunai out of the ground and looked at it, examining the small blade to look at it, examining every detail before handing the kunai back to Alice, who put it away in her pouch. "We shall start small. Stealth is your greatest ally." Jaffar said before quickly jumping up and grabbing a tree branch and disappearing into the trees. "Beruka shall be your target, find her while hiding from her." Jaffar's voice said from the trees as Beruka ran off to hide, Alice snapping her finger as Shanghai floated to her. "Avoid her notice, and report to me." Alice whisper to the doll before quickly moving along the ground after Beruka, taking cover behind trees as she tried to find the blue haired girl.

For a few minutes all was quiet, there was not a rustle in the trees nor a speck of color anywhere as Alice and Beruka tried to avoid the other's view, neither knowing where the other was as Shanghai floated just below the tree branches out of sight, trying to find anything that could alert her to Beruka's presence. Not a moment later something grabbed her head as Beruka silenced the doll, holding her tight as she tried to squirm out of Beruka's grasp and failed.

Down below Alice was looking around. She couldn't see anything that could even alert her to Beruka's presence as suddenly Shanghai came down from the trees and out into the open. Alice was about to alert Shanghai to her presence before stopping. Shanghai was still looking around… but not for Beruka.

With a frown Alice quickly changed tactics, moving from behind tree trunks as Shanghai floated out in plain sight. Something was following her… Beruka. With a quick moment's notice Alice tried to climb the tree she was standing behind. It took a few precious moments but she was able to get onto a sturdy branch and ended up shaking a few leaves loose. With that Shanghai ended up spinning around and heading towards the shaken leaves as Alice grimaced and climbed slightly higher to stay just out of view.

Beruka however was much better, she had climbed even higher and was quickly above Alice quietly before dropping down next to her and tapping Alice's shoulder. Alice quickly turned around and frowned. She had lost. Shanghai quickly floated up to meet them as Jaffar appeared from above them, standing on a branch just a few feet above the two of them.

"Good work for a novice. You were not quite or efficient in how you tried to avoid notice, but effective. Beruka, good idea to send the silent scout back to find her master, but she was not stupid. You both still need to improve." Jaffar said, short and to the point. Beruka made a point to nod as Alice sighed.

"Beruka you are dismissed." Jaffar said, Beruka nodding as she quickly ran away, leaving the woods as quickly as she could as Jaffar walked up closer to Alice and spoke. "You have so much to learn." Jaffar said before turning around and starting to walk away. "Return to your team, I will meet you tomorrow." Jaffar said as Alice just watched him leave, blending in with the shadows of the trees without any effort at all.

Slightly disturbed Alice started to walk away, Shanghai following her as she made her way out of the woods and towards the barn where Nitori and Marisa should have been… Should being the operative word.

 _BGM: No Justice – Fire Emblem Fates_

"What do you mean 'She left'!" Alice shouted at Nitori as Nitori used a makeshift wrench to tighten a bolt of the tank. "I mean she left. About half an hour ago. You've been gone for two hours." Nitori said as Alice blinked. It had been that long? "Well were did she go?" Alice asked as Nitori shrugged.

"I don't know, probably to go steal something knowing her…" And that was exactly what Marisa was doing. She had managed to find and break into a rather large and fancy mansion through the window. There weren't any guards, but that simply made Marisa's job easier as she closed the window behind her.

Quietly sneaking along the wall Marisa watched the hallways with trained eyes. She was a master at breaking and entering. The halls were lit by dim candlelight. Without a sound Marisa was moving about the halls, quietly opening doors one by one to try and find any real valuables.

So far the mansion was mostly empty. Seriously she would have expected something, anything at least? "Has anyone been here in the past five years?" Marisa muttered to herself as she opened another door… and then took a moment to stare at what she saw inside. "Me and my big mouth." She whispered to herself as she watched what was going on.

A young woman in rather fancy robes was talking to a trio of masked men who were all standing in front of her. "You understand the mission correct?" The woman asked, putting her finger under her chin with a smirk just out of Marisa's sight as the leader of the three men nodded. "Understood, the target shall be eliminated. We expect our payment to be ready." The man said quietly as Marisa slowly opened the door to get a better view at what was going on.

"You had better eliminate him. If you don't live up to your reputation than I'll make sure you never see the light of day, let alone a payment." The woman said as Marisa tried to find out who they were talking about.

"The Black Fang has only failed one mission, there is no reason a single man can stop us." The leader said before turning towards the door and throwing a kunai right at the brim of Marisa's hat which was poking through the crack in the door.

 _BGM: No Justice (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

With a yelp of surprise Marisa started running even before the kunai hit the wall as the woman growled and pointed at the door. "After her!" She commanded as the three men all shared a look between each other before nodding and going after Marisa as she started continued running.

With heavy breathing Marisa ran towards the window she had entered the mansion through. Behind her the three men had already ran out of the room and after Marisa, each of them brandishing a different weapon, but all of them bladed as Marisa suddenly ducked as a knife flew over her head and into the wall.

Turning the corner Marisa quickly grabbed the knife out of the wall before turning around, walking backwards just as the men turned the corner. "Right between the eyes…" Marisa muttered before tossing the knife as hard as she could at one of the men as he ran towards her as Marisa turned around and continued running.

The knife spun through the air before hitting itself blunt end first on the head of one of the men, knocking him back from the force as the knife went flying into the air and landed on the carpet with a pang. The other two men kept running after Marisa as she looked at a pot that was on a pedestal coming up. Acting quickly she jumped up to the pedestal before punting the pot at the men and jumping down, running again as the two men swerved to avoid the pot hitting them, the pot shattering against the floor as the third man caught up again, but by now Marisa had already ran right into another hallway.

Quickly Marisa opened and door and then quietly shut it behind herself, thinking the men hadn't seen her as she kept her eyes on the doorknob just waiting for it to move just in case… before noticing the slight glow coming from within the room. Her eyes followed the glow before Marisa caught sight of just what was causing it as her mouth fell open before a grin formed on her face.

Inside a glass case in the room was a sword that was glowing yellow softly. The blade was silver with a gold lining and the hilt was curved upwards with a blue hue and several rubies embedded in the blade with a sapphire right on the hilt's end. Moving away from the door Marisa slowly walked towards the encased with a devious smirk on her face.

Almost as soon the door behind her opened, Marisa spinning around and seeing the three men standing in the doorway brandishing their weapons. With a flash Marisa quickly shattered the glass case covering the sword, cutting her arm on the sharp glass as she grabbed the glowing blade and gripped it clumsily in both hands. The men weren't intimidated as the lead on dashed at her and swung his sword, Marisa yelping as she brought the glowing blade up to block it, there was a clash as metal struck metal, sparks of light dancing off the glowing blade and onto the man's weapon as Marisa struggled against his superior strength. The other two men didn't give her a break as they attacked her as well, one throwing a knife at her as the other ran to support his ally.

With a yelp Marisa broke away from the clash with the man in front of her before jumping over the man and launching herself off his back with her free hand, sliding between the other two men and out the door before quickly slamming it shut in their faces and running again, still holding the glowing sword in her hand as she made a dash for the large window at the end of the hallway.

Bracing herself Marisa lowered her head as she jumped at the window, shattering it as she impacted it and fell out of the house and into the bushes. Groaning in pain from the glass cutting through her clothes and into her skin as drops of blood fell from her body Marisa quickly got up and started running away. The three men were quickly at the shattered window as they looked outside it, seeing the trail of blood that Marisa had left as they jumped out of the window to follow her.

 _BGM: Prelude to Disaster – Fire Emblem Fates_

Marisa was clutching her arm in pain as she pulled out bits of glass and dropped them to the ground as she walked among the forest trees. Wincing in pain with ever shard she pulled from her arm. Blood was trailing along her arm as she tried to make sense of what she had just had happen to her.

Some woman she had been trying to 'borrow' from was hiring what seemed like assassins, some Black Fang people whoever those were. She wanted someone dead, and now she wanted her dead. All in all, very bad. On the bright side, she'd borrowed a magic glowing sword.

Looking at the sword Marisa inspected it before shrugging. Magic sword, big woop, not something she would normally use. Still it looked nice. "Guess that's why it was on display." Marisa chuckled to herself as she started walking, blood still dripping from her arm as the sword in her hand dimly illuminated the dark forest she was in, the sun going down and changing the present twilight of Cheve into the normal dark night sky. Soon enough the only light for Marisa was the dim glow that was being emitted from the sword she had taken, unknown to her, was a Light Brand, a holy magical weapon.

But not too far behind Marisa were the three Black Fang assassins who had been trailing her after her escape from the mansion. Marisa yawned as blood tricked off her arm below her as she held her bleeding arm with a small wince.

Of the three assassins one of them pulled a folded up bow out of her clothes, snapping it open he quickly attached a string as he pulled out one of his knifes that had a small indent in the hilt allowing it to be nocked on the bowstring like an arrow as he took aim at Marisa, his fellow assassins ready for him to take the shot as Marisa was completely unaware of them.

Pulling the string back with force and a steady hand the assassin let his knife fly from the bowstring, allowing it to go farther than he could just thrown the knife as the lightweight blade flew through the air with a woosh.

The only indication Marisa had of the knife flying was a small whistling sound behind her, turning around Marisa was just in time for the knife to hit the side of her arm. Pain erupted across Marisa's arm as she fell to her knees, dropping the glowing sword as she winced in pain and gripped her new injury as the knife fell out of the deep wound it had made in her arm. "Dammit…" Marisa said, her voice high from the pain as she looked forward, her vision swimming slightly slowly the three assassins walked out of the trees and into the dimly lit clearing light of the sword.

"You gave us a lot of trouble little girl." The leader said, the one with the knives as Marisa grunted and looked straight towards the masked man. "Go fuck yourself why don'tcha." Marisa spat at him as the man and his allies stopped before he gave a dark chuckle. "Spunk eh? Well we don't see that often, usually begging or nothing at all." The man however then looked between his two men and all three of them nodded as they walked forward. "I suppose we can make time for some fun." The leader said as Marisa glared at him… and the man started the make a move for his pants.

"Yeah, fuck that." Marisa complained as she let go of her badly injured arm and picked up the Light Brand with her other bleeding arm, the one that had glass shards still in it before she pointed the sword at the man and was just about to throw it as it glowed brighter.

The man wasn't able to react as a burst of light energy struck him. A groan of pain as the holy energy harmed him from the burst. The men and Marisa were all shocked as Marisa stared at the sword for a moment before grinning and pointing it at the men as she stood up slowly and started to walk away backwards.

"Move and I do to you what I did to him." Marisa threatened. "I'm… fine. Get her." The leader said, getting up after his encounter with holy energy as the other two assassins closed in on Marisa, who pointed the blade towards them and it glowed again as a burst of light hit the two assassins and knocked them over. Turning around Marisa started running, keeping a tight grip on the Light Brand and occasionally peeking over her shoulder to see the assassins still running after her.

"Almost there… I have to be." Marisa muttered as she put as much effort forth as she could, running out into a hill clearing with a path that led out of the forest reaching towards a large barn with dim lights and arguing coming from inside as the three assassins followed her out of the forest.

 _BGM: You of the Dark – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Seriously where the hell is she?" Nitori asked as Alice huffed. "Probably off stealing something, as usual." Alice said to Nitori as suddenly there was a loud bang on the barn door as it was pushed open, Alice and Nitori turning towards it to see… Marisa.

All banged up and bleeding Marisa was breathing heavily as she walked into the barn and lay down next to the tank with a wince, blood starting to pool around her from the bleeding from both her arms as she dropped the sword next to her and huffed. "Get... ready." Marisa choked out as Alice and Nitori quickly shared a look between each other before Alice pulled a kunai out of her pouch and Nitori quickly climbed into the tank and sat in the driver's seat, pointing the cannon at the door, Marisa leaning against the wheel with a small smirk on her face as she passed out from blood loss and exhaustion.

The three men outside the barn were cautious as they stood outside the door but unknown to either trio, there was another figure watching all of them from the trees, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The leader signaled one of the others to push the door open slightly to take a peek inside. Creaking the door open there was only a moment to react as all three assassins hit the deck to avoid getting pelted as a barrage of arrows flew into the doors, causing the them burst open as the three men hit the deck, the main cannon of the tank watching as Nitori peered through the small window she had on her tank to look for the men as Alice stood in front of Marisa, guarding her as she held her kunai in front of her, Marisa still bleeding out behind her as the assassins quickly got up.

The leader signaled his two allies to try and assault the front of the barn as he went to go in through either the top or a window in the barn. Sneaking around the side the other two assassins held the front. Nodding to each other they decided to try and push into the barn. Pulling out their swords they quickly went around the doors and charged inside.

Nitori was quick to aim her tank of them as she fired, a barrage of arrows coming from the barrel as the assassins danced around the arrows, avoiding the barrage as one of them spun her sword perpendicular to an arrow, allowing it to be cut in half by his blade as the two parts of the arrow split and fell to the ground, stunning Nitori in shock as the other assassin went for Alice.

Raising kunai Alice attempted to block the much larger blade of the assassin, who pushed hard against her kunai and ended up cutting Alice's check as Alice tried to push back. Grunt with force as the other assassin ran up next to her ally, swinging his sword to try and strike Alice's side while she was struggling with the other assassin.

Only for a hammer to hit the guy on the back of the head. Lurching forward the man quickly turned around to see Nitori poking out of the top of the tank, her arm outstretched from throwing her hammer at the guy's head and with a yelp she quickly dropped back into her tank and shut the top hatch.

Alice was still struggling as the other man kicked the side of the tank in frustration before once again trying to swing at Alice's side as she tried to push back the assassin in front of her, his blade cutting deeper into her cheek. Only for something sharp to go through his side.

Still sitting on the ground Marisa had woken up, and with a smirk on her face she looked at the sword she had just put into the man's side before pushing it through entirely and slicing the man from the waist in half. The man was only able to stand for a moment longer as he fell in half from being cut by the holy blade Marisa had stolen, his blood splattering on Marisa, Alice and the other assassin as he looked towards his now dead partner for a moment, more than enough time for Alice to pull out a second kunai from her pouch with her other hand and to stab it right into the man's throat.

Blood spurted out of his throat as Alice pulled away from the man, who gurgled as blood filled his throat before he fell to the ground, dying from the poisoned kunai lodged in his throat as Alice winced from the sight and put her hand to her cut cheek, wiping the blood away before looking at her hand with slight shock at what she had just done.

The leader however had come in the top of the building and had silently snuck up behind Alice and was about to stab her in the back with his knife as suddenly someone dropped down behind him. "Know true darkness." The fourth man muttered as a pair of red knifes spun behind the lead assassin before disappearing as Alice turned around… to see Jaffar drop down from above the man in **TWO** places and striking the man before slashing upwards, cutting the man as the man stood still for a second… before collapsing as three precise cuts opened up on his body, the precision Lethality killing the man instantly as blood flowed into the ground.

 _BGM: True Form of Evil – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Holy shit…" Alice muttered in shock as she backed away from Jaffar in utter shock and terror as he looked towards Alice with dark eyes. "Why were these men here?" He asked. "Yeah good to see you too you bastard." Marisa quipped from the ground in pain as Jaffar looked down at the sword by her side. "Where did you get that sword." Jaffar said, recognizing the type of blade it was. "Borrowed it… from a mansion." Marisa said in pain as Jaffar knelt down beside her and pulled a concoction out of his robes. "Drink." He said, handing the healing concoction to Marisa as she didn't argue, taking the drink and downing a gulp before dropping it, Jaffar picking it up and corking it as Marisa's wounds started to mend, Alice looking down in shock as Nitori popped out the tank as well.

"What the hell was that?" Nitori asked as Jaffar looked up. "Concoction. Basic medical drink." He replied as Alice muttered something under her breath. "It was that flipping easy? We didn't need the twenty other fucking medical bottles?" She complained loudly under her breath. "You have never used concoction before." Jaffar stated. "Different world as you know, we didn't have a miracle healing drink." Nitori complained as Jaffar frowned. "Well I'm borrowing more of those later." Marisa quipped, her wounds mended at least mostly as Jaffar picked up the Light Brand.

"Where did you get this sword?" He asked, restating his earlier question as Marisa chuckled. "From some old hag's mansion, she had it on display… I grabbed it when those three assholes started chasing me." Marisa said, referring to the now dead assassins scattered around the barn.

"The Black Fang were in the mansion." Jaffar stated as Marisa shrugged. "If that's who these guys were then yeah, they were taking some sort of job from the lady." Marisa stated as Jaffar put the Light Brand down beside her. "Sonia." Jaffar muttered before starting to walk away. Leaving the girls alone with the corpses and blood as he shut the barn door behind him.

"Help me up." Marisa said, raising her hand so Alice could grip it. Pulling Marisa up from the ground Nitori sighed as she sat atop the tank and looked down at Alice and Marisa. "What the heck have we gotten into?" Nitori asked as Alice and Marisa shared a look between each other a shrugged. That was something neither of them knew.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: And that's the second chapter of the Jaffar arc. And so soon! Only seven days ago I posted the last chapter. But yes, more introductions, The Black Fang are back, Sonia that wicked witch is here, and we get introduced… somewhat, to Beruka, who is silent as ever. Leave your reviews below and I'll see you all next chapter._


	44. Chapter 7 Truth is Stranger

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _Well almost a hundred views on the last chapter, SOOO close to Ten thousand views on this story now… pretty happy my obscure story is getting that much attention at the very least. Well, let's move on to the new chapter. Also I recently discovered Fugere Illusion has a tropes page now! Thanks for Kurzoviya for pointing that out to me, and thanks to whoever is making and maintaining it. Good on you!_

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest continue!_

Chapter 7

Truth is Stranger than Fiction

 _BGM: Dusk Falls - Fire Emblem Fates_

Cheve was home to many things. Honorable dragon riders, good farmland, a nobility of all kinds. But it held a dark secret. Cheve was also home to the second largest underground illegal market in Nohr, topped only by the underground of the capital city Windmire. But Cheve was also home to several infamous assassin guilds. The Black Fang, The Nightwalkers, The White Shadows, and the Violet Rose guilds, all of them of differing skill, morality and price rating.

The Black Fang guild was the most notorious, well known due to their stunt pulled on trying to kill King Garon during an Opera Performance, almost every member of the team sent out on the mission died as a result, except for on known as Rennac, a mere rouge and new member of the Fang, former a lone thief who abandoned the fang and became Nohr's Spymaster, foring the Fang underground for the longest time… but they were having a resurgence.

Jaffar knew this as he silent snuck into the mansion of Sonia de Valiquez, a widower noble woman with a grudge, rumored to have connections to the Fang due to her position and money. The death of her husband had come at the hands of an unknown party, and Sonia herself had turned to more… violent ways after his death.

Sonia herself was sitting in the living room of her mansion, a fire roaring in the fireplace as she sat with a cup of tea by her side. The Black Fang members she had hired and sent after that thief had not returned as she took the small plate her tea cup was sitting on in her hands and sipped, Sonia's bright yellow eyes focused on the fireplace as she frowned.

Hiding in the shadows of the living room was Jaffar, Sonia unaware of his presence as she put her teacup down as laid back, putting her hand to her head with a sigh as Jaffar took one step forward on the carpet floor of the room, silently moving behind Sonia.

"Sonia de Valiquez." Jaffar said suddenly, Sonia gasping and getting up in shock, turning around and stepping backwards towards the fireplace, shadows being cast towards Jaffar as he stepped towards her. "You hired to Black Fang. Why." Jaffar said, his face hidden by his cowl as Sonia gulped before straightening herself to face the man in front of her.

"Jaffar… Why do you need to know my business?" Sonia said, straightening herself as Jaffar lowered his cowl. "The thief your hired men nearly killed was an ally. I don't take kindly." Jaffar said as he pulled out a knife and pointed it at Sonia. "To those who threaten allies." Jaffar said as Sonia tried to back up slightly. "She broke into my house! I don't know who she was." Sonia tried to justify herself as Jaffar frowned before lowering his knife. "One man. Three assassins. She revealed you had a target. Who." Jaffar started as Sonia winced. "I… can't say that." Sonia said, she couldn't let Jaffar know who she had hired those worthless Fang to take out. "You will speak or you will die." Jaffar threatened as he pointed his knife at Sonia.

"Nino wouldn't want that." Sonia revealed as Jaffar glared at Sonia. Sonia had been the one who had helped Nino and Jaffar move in… in exchange for a favor from Jaffar. That favor had long since been cashed in, a shallow grave dug and Jaffar hadn't spoken to Sonia since… though she did occasionally visit to chat with Nino while Jaffar was out.

"I must know." Jaffar said as Sonia winced. "I found out who killed him." Sonia muttered as Jaffar frowned. Sonia's husband, Brandon de Valiquez, or rather Brandon Reed, a man who had taken Sonia's last name when they had been married. He had been killed several years ago in what was allegedly a fire, but Sonia thought an assassin of some kind was who did him in. "Who." Jaffar stated, wanting answers as Sonia sighed. He was going to keep pressing her until she spilled everything. "It was an assassin from Hoshido… a man named Kotaro Fuma." Sonia said as Jaffar glared at her for that. Kotaro Fuma was a renowned assassin years ago, but he gave that up to lead his country Mokushu as a dictatorship. And why would he target Reed?

"Why." Jaffar asked, wanting the reason why Brandon Reed would have been targeted by Fuma. "Brandon wasn't the cleanest man Jaffar. Did you ever wonder who founded the Black Fang." Sonia said as Jaffar blinked at that. Was she implying that Reed had been the one to form the Black Fang? That guild of monsters even more heartless than himself? "You lie." Jaffar said simply as Sonia backed closer towards the fire, the flickering flames the only illumination in the dark room as Sonia spoke up again. "I'm telling you the truth, you'd kill me if I didn't. He left the Fang before he was killed. I only discovered he was their founder recently myself." Sonia muttered as Jaffar watched her careful for any sign of lies. With a small huff he turned around before starting to walk off.

"If I find out you have lied to me Sonia…" Jaffar said simply as he walked out of the door, leaving Sonia to collapse in shock that she had gotten out of that alive. "I'm so close Brandon." Sonia muttered as she looked at a painted picture on the walls of the dark room, a picture of her in a black wedding dress compared to Brandon's white suit of their wedding. "I'll avenge you." Sonia muttered as she simply sat there on her knees quietly.

 _BGM: Spreading Shadow - Fire Emblem Fates_

Mokushu, a dictatorship country near Hoshido, led by Kotaro Fuma, a ninja who claimed to better than the Saizo Clan. Recently Fuma had just won a war with itself, it's rebels quashed by Fuma's new technological might, the crossbow. And Fuma himself?

Kotaro was quiet as he kneeled in his room, his eyes closed as he tried to focus. After his battle with _**The Saizo**_ , Kotaro had needed to reacquaint himself with his new body parts. Made from the flesh of his mortal enemy. His ambition had very nearly died with him if it hadn't been for his new… benefactor. Anankos… he had never hear the name before but it was a dark one. One he knew he had to respect or die… and he hated it. Standing up Kotaro made sure no one was watching as he raised his right arm as clenched it into a fist, growling as he opened his two colored eyes. Before his eyes his right arm morphed into the grotesque clawed limb it truly was. It was pure muscle and power, but it was disgusting… but it gave him power and prevented him from having to stop his ambition.

Kotaro had killed many in his rise to power. He had started out with nothing to his name as a street urchin and had stolen and stabbed his way up the social ladder he killed mercenary leaders, took contracts, even killed two kings, the only king of Mokushu and the king of Kogha in his rise. He'd even killed one of the 'Warriors of old' masters of the axe and bow. Some man named Reed he believed.

But now Kotaro had more power than ever and with his most recent battle he'd seen something he would need. He wanted to have progress march forward so his power would grow. And he had a new idea. That machine. That machine that had allowed those who had rebelled against him to escape. If he could make more of that machine than he would be unstoppable!

Clenching his fist again Kotaro watched in morbid fascination as it returned to human proportions as he kneeled down again a laid a scroll out in front of him. Using his left hand Kotaro grasped an ink brush that was sitting beside him as he started to draw using the ink. He had plans to make… many plans indeed. "And when I'm done, none will be able to oppose me." Kotaro muttered to finish his inward thoughts as he creature an ink shell of the machine, trying to recall every detail with a chuckle as he continued his work.

 _BGM: Shine in the Light - Fire Emblem Fates_

Nino was humming as she prepared some tea for herself. She would have made a cup for Jaffar, but there was extra and he was currently out doing… _business_. She really wished that sometimes he would stop before his business got him hurt or worse. But she knew she could stop him, he was a man of his own work and he did what he knew for a living. Sadly what he knew was killing as his business.

Ask she was pouring the tea water there was a knock on the door, Nino slowly turning around at the sound of the knock. Paranoia was something she couldn't avoid knowing Jaffar's work, so it paid to be prepared as Nino reached into her robe for her tome, just in case whoever was at the door didn't have the best intentions.

Walking over to the door she opened it slowly to take a look outside. Sitting outside was Alice, who was facing away from the door and sitting on the stone steps leading up to the door as Nino fully opened the door. "Alice?" Nino asked quietly as Alice sighed. "Chikyu please, we took these names to stay low, might as well use them." Chikyu said as Nino nodded and led her inside.

"Do you want some tea?" Nino asked as Chikyu shook her head. "I just wanted to talk to you about Jaffar." Chikyu responded as Nino looked at her skeptically. "I just want to know… How did you meet him?" Chikyu asked Nino gave a soft smile. "That's a long story, but I think it's one I can tell you about. So listen up and I'll tell you our little story.

 _BGM: Opening, History Unveiled – Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword_

 _"It was a long time ago, nearly sixteen years now. Back when I was still with my adoptive family." Nino stated as she started her story, a journey into her past._

It was a quiet day near the town of Laus, a snow northern town that sat near the northing edge of the bottomless canyon. Nino, only fourteen years old was out playing in the snow with her brothers, Lloyd and Linus. "Nino! Don't jump in the snow like that, you'll catch a cold an than mother and father will worry to death about you." Linus said towards the young Nino as she turned to face her brother, a smile on her face as she giggled. "It's alright brother, I'll be fine. I like the snow." Nino said as she spread her arms and ran around in the snow, her boots leaving deep indents in the snow as Linus and Lloyd walked after her.

"It's getting dark brother; we should get inside." Lloyd said to Linus as Linus looked up at the setting sun. "We can stay out for a couple more minutes, can't do much harm." Linus said as they watched Nino run closer to the canyon edge, leaving tracks in the snow as clouds started to roll in, soft white snow starting to fall as Lloyd frowned. "Actually on second thought." He started as Linus sighed before looking up. "Where did Nino go?" Linus asked as Lloyd suddenly whipped around. "Crap, dad's gonna kill us if she gets hurt." Lloyd muttered as Linus put his hands to his mouth and called. "Nino! Nino get back here! We need to go inside!" Linus shouted.

But Nino wasn't near enough to hear them as she sat near the canyon edge, looking curiously down into the deep dark chasm that threatened to swallow any who dared enter it. The wind started to pick up as Nino shivered before getting up to back away from the canyon's edge as the snow fell around her.

But the snow she was standing on wasn't stable and it gave away underneath Nino, who cried out in fear as she nearly fell into the canyon, Lloyd and Linus running near the edge as they saw Nino about to plummet into the canyon. "NINO!" They both shouted as they ran towards her.

But just as she was about to fall in a dark figure jumped up from the depths of the canyon, scaling the wall below Nino as Lloyd and Linus ran the edge, Nino already plummeting as the dark figure looked up and saw her. Acting quickly the figure jumped up as Nino fell, grasping a stable ledge as he grasped Nino's hand as she fell past him, grunting as Nino dropped right beneath him, hitting the canyon edge with a grunt of pain and bruise on her shoulder as Nino looked up at her savior.

A boy with dark red hair was hanging on as tight as he could to her with his hand, grunting in stain as he tried to keep his grip on the ledge, Lloyd and Linus at the edge of the canyon and looking down before Linus quickly started to climb down, stepping on a stable ledge as the boy looked up at Linus, who held his hand out for him to grasp as the boy grunted and stained as he tried to lift Nino past him.

Lloyd however dropped down just behind Linus as grasped his brother's waist as Linus grabbed the boy's own hand, pulling him and Nino up onto the ledge before they pushed him and Nino out of the canyon and onto solid ground before climbing out themselves.

"Nino." Lloyd said as he quickly hugged his adoptive sister who was crying from what had just happened, above the four the snow was falling in droves as the dark haired boy panted from his long climb. "I don't know who you are kid, but you saved our sister, thanks." Linus said as the boy looked up the trio, Nino having cold and salty tears in her eyes as Lloyd and Linus watched the boy.

The boy didn't say anything as he got up, his grey scarf around his neck as he tied to it keep himself warmer. He was failing at that because his clothing was not at all suited for the cold climate of the norther part of the Nohrian country. Starting to walk off Linus suddenly put his hand on the kid's shoulder, the boy tensing up as his hand nearly went for his pocket, probably to pull something out as Linus spoke. "You saved our sister and you're just going to walk away? Who the heck are you?" Linus asked, slightly angry at the boy despite the act he had just saved Nino.

"Jaffar…" Jaffar said quietly, his voice high and squeaky, signifying that he was still going through puberty or hadn't hit it yet Nino looked at her rescuer in slight awe. "What is someone like you doing here. You don't look suited at all for the north." Lloyd said as Jaffar remained silent, and started to walk off, only for Nino to speak up. "Wait please!" She said as Jaffar stopped, slowly turning around as Lloyd and Linus looked at their little sister. "You saved me… you could stay will us for dinner. It's going to get really cold tonight." Nino said with a small blush as Jaffar watched her and her brothers before seemingly nodding. "Fine." He said as Linus and Lloyd helped Nino up and they started to walk home, Nino grasping Lloyd's hand as Jaffar followed behind them silently. The boys would have a lot of explaining to do when they got home.

 _BGM: The Path to You - Fire Emblem Fates_

"So he saved you when you nearly fell into the canyon?" Chikyu asked as Nino nodded. "Yep, me and my brothers were grounded for a week after that, but Jaffar stuck around because it was too cold for him to leave." Nino said as she blushed. "I got to know him a lot better during that time, and my brothers learned they didn't like someone being around their little sister so much." Nino said with a smile as a small tear fell from her eyes before being wiped away.

"But they…" Chikyu started as Nino sniffed. "I know… they gave their lives to save me and Jaffar during that final battle. I'll never forget them." Nino started, a smile on her face with some tears coming from her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. "It was nice to talk to you Chikyu… but I get the feeling you didn't come here entirely for chatter." Nino said as Chikyu nodded.

"I wanted to find Jaffar… I want to keep training." Chikyu said as Nino sighed. "Why? I thought your training with him didn't go over that well." Nino asked as Chikyu looked down. "Marisa nearly died, I nearly died because we weren't strong enough. I NEED to get stronger, for all of us." Chikyu said as Nino smiled. "A good reason to get stronger, but don't push yourself. You have a world to save and you can't be too tired to save it." Nino said as Chikyu got up. "Tell Jaffar I want to talk to him if you can… Thanks for the story." Chikyu said as she walked out, closing the door behind her as Nino sighed.

"Did you have to tell her that story?" Jaffar suddenly said from behind Nino as Nino smiled and turned around to see Jaffar standing in the corner, the window open to signify how he had got in as Nino chuckled. "It wasn't a problem Jaffar, it's good to talk to people." Nino said before frowning. "What did you find out about Sonia." Nino said, suddenly much more serious, as if prepared for the worst as Jaffar closed his eyes.

"Apparently it was a misunderstanding that drove last night's conflict, she found who killed Reed, according to her at least." Jaffar said as Nino sighed. "And she went too far again… she causes a lot of problems just by trying to avenge her husband." Nino said as Jaffar nodded and sat down, only for the door to slam open. "Nino! I saw the window was open! It wasn't when I…" Chikyu started shouting as she ran in from outside, having seen the open window as Jaffar turned around and looked at Chikyu.

"O…" She said with a nervous chuckle as Nino smiled. "It's alright Chikyu." "Alice." Jaffar said as Nino smiled as Jaffar. "Alice. Jaffar was just telling me what had happened with Sonia." Nino said as Chikyu sighed in relief. "What happened?" Alice asked as Jaffar spoke up. "Hired assassins to kill her husband's killer, Marisa in wrong place at wrong time." Jaffar said as Chikyu sighed in relief. "So it was just a misunderstanding that got us involved in this?" Chikyu asked as Jaffar nodded. "According got her, she gave the name of Reed's killer." Jaffar said as Nino shook her head. "His name was Vasquez Jaffar, you need to stop calling him by his original last name." Nino pointed out as Jaffar shook his head as a no. "Who killed him?" Chikyu asked as Jaffar spoke up.

"Hoshidan Ninja, Kotaro Fuma." Jaffar said, prompting a gasp from Chikyu at that as Jaffar noticed this. "You know him?" Jaffar asked as Chikyu nodded. "Yeah… he nearly killed up… he's the reason Astore is dead." Chikyu said as Nino gasped. "What happened to him?" Jaffar asked as Chikyu started talking, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Saizo… he held him and his army off long enough for us to escape, and blew himself up with Kotaro to keep him from chasing us… He's dead." Chikyu said, prompting Jaffar to stand up. "Fuma is dead?" Jaffar asked as Chikyu nodded. "I mean; he was blown up by Saizo… I doubt either of them are alive." Chikyu said as Jaffar nodded.

"I heard what you wanted to ask me… if you want to train I will meet you at the barn tomorrow morning. Be prepared." Jaffar said as Chikyu nodded and left, closing the door behind her as Jaffar turned to Nino. "Make sure the scroll is ready." Jaffar said as Nino blinked. "What? Why?" Nino asked as Jaffar remained silent. "Just make sure." He said before he got up. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to Sonia." Jaffar said as he got up to leave. "Jaffar." Nino said, she didn't like it when Jaffar held secrets from him. "I'll be fine Nino… just get it ready." Jaffar said as he left. Nino closing her eyes and sighing… for some reason she doubted that, and she didn't like the feeling.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: I am not dead! Also I have a few announcements to make! I have two somewhat major announcements. Announcement one like I said at the top of the chapter, Fugere Illusion has a tropes page now! Though currently it's under the name Fueque Illusion. It needs some love so feel free to contribute to the page. Also part two! A new story of sorts, or rather a spin-off._

 _Team Nine is going on their own adventure, minus Cirno and adding Flandre with Anankos as their chaperone. Chronologically this takes place AFTER Dust of Illusion, so just keep that in mind and watch out for the spin off, which will have the first chapter posted later tonight._

 _And its name?_

 _Team Nine! A Pokemon Adventure!_


	45. Bonus: Lights of Summer Daze Festival

_AN: I do not own anything that appears in this story_

 _FINALLY! School is out, for me at least and my writing can continue unheeded, and a treat, I've got a special bonus chapter. Just a one shot, but enjoy._

 _And without further ado!_

 _Let the Summer Begin_

Lights of Summer Daze Festival

 _BGM:_ _New Year Festival's_ _東方_ _Touhou Unplugged/Classic 140_

Gensokyo, a home to those of mystery, magic and adventure. And the last bastion of life on earth currently. Humans had wiped themselves out, and now Youkai and nature ran supreme once more. Of course there was still the human village. The lone settlement of humanity left on Earth. And it was there, where a festival was taking place. The Summer Daze Festival, where all, Human and Youkai, were invited. A time of peace and relaxation. And the heroes of Gensokyo finally found the time to just relax for once.

"Let the party start! Ha!" Marisa shouted as she ran across the roof tops of the human village, Alice following close behind her as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The warm summer air in their faces as the dusk fell, lanterns going up as the human village lit up from the candles and other festive lights that were all hanging around. Youkai and humans had spent a long time preparing for this festival, and now it was time to relax and enjoy the rewards. "Wait up Marisa!" Alice shouted to her friend, a smirk on her face as Shanghai flew behind Alice, trying to keep up with the ninja magician and Marisa. "Takumi and the others are coming! I don't want to miss them!" Marisa shouted to Alice as she smiled. "They'll enjoy this." She said as she and Marisa kept running across the rooftops, fairies flying out of the streets to fly around them with small smirks on their faces as Alice and Marisa stopped, going back to back. "Well this is a surprise." Marisa said with a smirk as Alice huffed lightly, raising her hand as an orb of magic formed in it.

The fairies, all ready to attack launched their danamaku at the two girls, the light show lighting up the night as Marisa jumped high, flying around the bullets of magical light as Alice disappeared from view, reappearing behind a fairy and slamming the danamaku orb into the fairy's back, sending her reeling before the fairy huffed and flew back down into the streets to enjoy the festival. Marisa was on the draw, throwing her hand out as a thin laser flew from it, other shots of danamaku going wide as the fairies tried to dodge, but even after several years Marisa was still a master of magical combat as the fairies got hit by her laser, all of them huffing and leaving to enjoy the festival as Marisa landed on the rooftop below her, Alice landing next to her as they stood back to back, only a few fairies remaining as the duo smirked and put their open palms side by side, a magic circle appearing in front of both of them as a full array of rainbow danamaku flew out of the magical circle, the fairies all flying away and dodging before giving up, flying into town to enjoy the festival as Alice and Marisa shared a quick high five before continuing their run into town to see their friends.

Down in the town on the main street there were dozens of stalls set up by human and youkai alike, the streets were alive with people and lights as the stalls were frequented by anyone who wanted a treat from the festival, at one of these stalls was Cirno, who was with Neo, both of them at an ice cream stall as Neo got herself a Neopolitan cone, Cirno a small sundae as the two diminutive girls walked away to eat their treats. Neo was silent, but smiling as she ate at her cone, Cirno using the spoon she had gotten to eat her sundae as there was a cackle of laughter above them. Marisa and Alice jumping across the street onto the next rooftop above Neo and Cirno as the two girls looked up, and then at each other and nodding. Each of them threw their ice cream up into the air as Neo took a couple steps back, Cirno crouching down and holding her hands together as Neo ran at her, Cirno catching Neo's foot mid run and launching her up onto the rooftop as Cirno jumped up herself, grabbing her sundae as Neo spun her parasol out from behind her and stabbed it out over the street as her ice cream cone fell, landing perfectly on the tip of her parasol as she quickly flipped it towards herself, catching the ice cream with a smirk on her face as Cirno landed next to her, both girls still silent as they broke into a run after Marisa and Alice.

In one of the shadier streets of the village there was a small pub. It wasn't anything big, but the pub was rarely used by anyone other than a select group of people. Roman, Zelgius, Cid and Jaffar were all sitting at a table playing poker as Nino sat nearby and watched them play. "Raise you two hundred Zel." Cid said as he tossed two extra chips onto the current pile, raising Zelgius' previous bet of five hundred. Zelgius frowned as the four of them looked at the dealer, Meiling, who was currently dealing for them as she looked at all of them, constantly shuffling the deck so no one could keep track of it or cheat.

Jaffar remained silent as he matched Cid's bet, putting in seven hundred in chips onto the pile in the middle of the table as the game passed back to Roman. "Meiling, two cards." Roman said with a smirk as he took two cards out of his hand and, without letting anyone see them, passed them to Meiling, who shuffled them into the deck as pulled the two top cards of the deck and passed them to Roman, who added them to his hand with a rather focused expression, trying not to tell anyone about his hand as Roman tapped to fingers to the table, signifying he was checking. Zelgius frowned as he pulled one card from his hand and passed it to Meiling, getting one in return as he remained steel faced at his five cards. Zelgius then tossed seven chips onto the pile, calling. Cid smirked as he took one card out of his own hand and passed it to Meiling, getting one in return as he continued smirking before throwing seven more chips onto the pile.

Jaffar, still silent, made a bold move, pushing fourteen chips onto the pile as everyone stared at him. "Dam!" Cid swore as Zelgius frowned. "Someone's got balls." Roman jested as Jaffar remained silent. "Get them Jaffar!" Nino cheered for him as Jaffar kept his poker face up, but looked at Nino out of the corner of his eye, signifying he had heard her, but he was still in this game. "Alright then. Show of hands?" Meiling said, signifying that the round was over as Roman smirked and spun his hand around, revealing two eights and two nines with an ace in hand. "Two pair." Roman said as Zelgius huffed as he flipped his cards over on the table, having a six, seven, eight, five and four all of the club suit. "Straight." Zelgius said as Cid groaned and flipped his cards over, revealing he had three threes and a pair of twos, a full house as everyone turned to Jaffar… who finally made a small smirk as he revealed his hand.

Everyone went silent as Roman slapped his hand to his head, Zelgius pulling his hand to him face in despair as Cid slumped back in his chair with a groan at Jaffar's cards. A royal flush of the clubs suit. "Dammit." Cid complained as Jaffar took the entire pile of chips and added it to his own. Nino clapping as Jaffar finally turned to her and gave a tiny smile before they all gave their cards to Meiling, who continued to shuffle the deck as their drinks came, all of them having a different glass of alcohol as they continued their game for the next hour… until Jaffar went home with Nino twenty thousand gold and ten thousand lien richer. But they still had a small party of their own to get too.

"Momma look! Candy!" Elise shouted as she ran ahead of Minerva, who was walking behind her with Garon beside her. Behind them was the 'royal entourage'. Their children and their families. "This place is amazing Xander, your dad sure picked a nice place to retire." Mia said as Xander smiled at his wife as they walked along together. Camilla was smiling as she walked alongside Corrin, the only two ,besides Elise, of the family not to be wed yet, though they had brought their retainers to the party, but had let them go do their own thing for the night. "It's a wonderful place." Azura said as she carried the baby Shigure in her arms, Keaton walking alongside her with a smile on his face as he bit into a candy apple he had bought from one of the stalls on the street.

"I'm not retired just yet." Garon said as Minerva chuckled. "That won't be happening for a long time." She said as she and Garon walked alongside each other. Leo walked up beside Minerva before speaking. "So this is where you're from mother?" Leo asked as Minerva shook her head. "Someone much quieter, I live on the edge of the nearby lake." Minerva said as Garon sighed. "What we need is a bigger house." He muttered. Despite the internal size of Minerva's house, it was still rather small even with a room for everyone, it really needed to be bigger.

Elise however was currently in the process of handing over several golden coins to a merchant at one of the stalls for a bag of candy, opening it and popping one into her mouth with a smile as Minerva walked up to Elise and put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on Elise, you don't want to spoil your dinner, we still have the real party to go to." Minerva said. "Aww…" Elise muttered as she closed her candy bag, still sucking on the piece of candy in her mouth as the Nohrians continued to tour the festival before making their way out of town to the 'real' party.

Anankos panted as he sat down on the ground. Standing in front of him was Takumi, alongside Oboro, Natasha, Lyon, Orson, Ephraim and Joshua. "Be thankful I brought you five early… Marisa asked me too." Anankos complained. Why he had listened to Marisa he still didn't know. Takumi however simply walked up to Anankos and offered his hand, Anankos grasping it and allowing Takumi to pull him up. "Hey, it's fine. Besides, running a country is stressful, it's rare we get a chance to relax." Takumi said with a smile as Anankos gave a soft one of his own.

"So… shall we explore, there is the main festival and the actual party to got to." Anankos said as he started walking away. "Didn't Anna bring us to a festival once?" Oboro asked as Takumi nodded. "That one wasn't as festive as anyone would have liked." Joshua complained as Natasha smiled and walked beside him, Joshua adjusting his hat as the group went out to explore the village festival.

At the former Hakurei Shrine, a group of four Oni were currently working on getting everything set up for the party. "Why do we have to have the party at our house?" Reimu complained as she adjusted her bow, which was situated behind her small horns as Suika shrugged. "Hey Yukari's orders, besides it's the closest place to the human village, they're probably enjoying the festival first." Suika said as Reimu frowned.

"I still don't see why I" Yuugi said as she slammed a wooden pole into the group, said pole having a banner of red and white flags between it and the roof of the former shrine. "Have to help." Yuugi complained as Kasen sighed as flexed her arm, which had recently been reattached. "Because you live with us, or you live underground, you're choice." Kasen said before Yuugi pointed at her. "You, as I recall, have your own dam house up on Youkai mountain." Yuugi said with a growl as Kasen frowned. "Which I got evicted from once I was revealed as what I truly am, because the Kappa and Tengu don't want any oni on the mountain." Kasen said, holding a few fingers to her forehead as she remembered that mess. "More like just the Tengu, the Kappa were fine with ya." Suika said as she took a swig from her gourd.

"They didn't appreciate us wrecking the village during that three-way fight Suika." Kasen said, referring back to when they had first shown up during the 'Mountain of Faith' incident. "Wait what?" Yuugi asked, confused as Reimu spoke up. "Long story short, I nearly died, we pretty much blew up the Kappa village, and there was a fight between us, Yuuka, the Tengu, Sanae and I think some others were caught in the crossfire." Reimu said. "That's bigger than a three-way fight Kasen." Suika said as Yuugi just smirked. "Well even when I'm not there seems like the deva still can't go anywhere without wrecking the place." Yuugi said. "I wasn't an Oni at the time." Reimu said. "Nah, that was after the party." Suika said again as Kasen sighed and just shook her head.

 _BGM: Pleasure Capital – Fire Emblem Fates_

Nearly an hour later the shrine was packed. Marisa and her entourage had arrived first, Marisa having stolen a large amount of candy and sweets from the festival along the way, The Nohrian family had arrived afterwards, their retainers joining them as well, Meiling, alongside the group that had been at the bar with her arrived after them, most people shocked at the extreme small smile that adorned Jaffar's face… alongside the two bags of lien and gold he had at his sides. Anankos had arrived with Takumi soon after, and the SDM crew had arrived as well. Every Flandre's small group had arrived with their Pokémon, ensuring even more were present for the festivities.

"Yukari?" Minerva asked to thin air as she sat next to Anankos, who was waiting with her as a gap opened next to the duo and Yukari floated out. "You rang?" She responded, a small smile on her face as Minerva smiled back. "You sure we are allowed to do this?" Minerva asked, referring to those they were going to be bringing to the festivities. "Why would I get in the way of your reunion?" She asked with a small smirk as Minerva chuckled. "Because I know you Yukari, you like to mess with people." Minerva said as Yukari feigning surprise before chuckling. "Please, I'm not cruel, go on ahead, bring your friends here for the party." Yukari said as Minerva nodded. "Let's go." She said as she stood up, holding her arm out as a small hole unlocked itself in space, a staff falling out that Minerva grasped as Anankos got up himself and gathered power.

The festivities seemed to stop for a moment as everyone had their eyes on Anankos and Minerva, who were channeling the power needed to open a stable gateway between worlds. Moments later between the archway that led up to the shrine a bubble of blue energy popped into existence before expanding to fill the archway before opening into a swirling portal. Everyone watched as the first figure emerged.

Gilliam walked out of the portal, none of his usual armor on as Cid smirked and walked up to Gilliam before giving him a pat on the shoulder and pulling a cigar out of his pants pocket. Gilliam huffed and took the cigar, Mokou firing a small flame from her finger towards him that Gilliam used to light his cigar before giving it a puff. "Thanks." He said, his eyes weary as the regarded everyone in front of him, some were familiar, others weren't. But he recognized his king.

"Gilliam." Garon said as Gilliam walked up to him. "I've still got a good few years left. How are you holding up?" Gilliam asked as he took another puff of his cigar. "I'm good." Garon said as he and Gilliam shook hands. Comrades in arms.

Slowly others started to walk out of the portal, familiar faces from Nohr and Hoshido as Garon and Marisa's teams all started conversing with them, greeting their old friends as Marisa laughed haughtily and gave some old friends hugs and handshakes, just glad to see them alive after the many years apart.

"Well now, I was expecting a party, but not something like this." A weary and raspy voice said as Marisa turned away from her allies and towards the voice with a smirk on her face. "Well if it ain't the old crow? How's Ruby doing?" Marisa said as she walked up to Qrow, who had just walked out of the portal as the world it was connected to shifted. "She's still growing, and before you ask Jaune is fine as well." Qrow said as Oscar walked out from behind him, nervous at all the different faces and dangerous looking people at the party. "Wouldn't expect anything less from him. Oscar." Marisa said, turning to Oscar as he chuckled and walked up to Marisa, still nervous as she tapped her head. "Oz still up there?" She asked as Oscar nodded. "He says it's good to see you again… and to see your friends?" He said, confused as Marisa chuckled. "So he did remember. Even after death. Tell me, can you tell who's who?" Marisa said, chuckling, knowing Oz could probably tell who was from within Oscar's head. "Um… can I get back to you on that one." Oscar said, still confused slightly as Qrow put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't overwhelm the kid. Oum knows he's been through enough." Qrow said as Marisa chuckled.

"Emerald, I know you're there." Minerva said quietly as she turned to her side, lowering the cup of water she had gotten as Emerald dropped her illusion she had on Minerva smiled. "How have you been holding up lately?" Minerva asked as Emerald smiled. "Been doing good, recently got a house." Emerald said as Minerva smiled to Emerald. "Any news on Mercury or Adam?" Minerva said as Emerald shook her head. "I'm not gonna press you, but for now, just enjoy the party." Minerva said as Ironwood, along with Winter walked out of the portal. "General." Patchouli said as she walked up to him and Winter with Mokou, who smirked as Ironwood stood stiff, but slightly casual. "Patchouli. I see that everyone seems to be fine." Ironwood was as Patchouli nodded. "Don't try to arrest anyone, crimes are not worth much here in Gensokyo, just enjoy the party… and try to ignore Roman's antics." Patchouli said. "She's talking to you Winter." Mokou pointed out as Winter frowned.

"Everyone should be here." Anankos muttered as she sighed, cutting off the flow of power to the portal so that it would slowly close, they would reopen it later when it was time for everyone to go home. "So. Where's the drinks?" Qrow asked as he looked around, watching as tables were being brought out of the shrine house, alongside plates upon plates of food. "In Gensokyo there are quite literally three different drinks, alcohol, tea, and water." Suika said as she threw her gourd to him, Qrow popping the cork off and looking in before shrugging and started chugging from the gourd, drinking as much sake as he could.

"Get drunk off your ass why don't you." Marisa quipped to Qrow as he pulled the gourd away from his mouth with a satisfied ah before tossing it back to Suika. "I function better when drunk." Qrow said as Suika laughed. "Now that's speaking our language!" She said as she grabbed Reimu and pulled her next to her with a smirk, Reimu rolling her eyes but not saying anything. Drunk of their ass was practically an oni's motto.

"Now then." Minerva said as she stood next to Garon, smiling as he chuckled, guess I'm the one giving the speech." He said as Minerva nodded. "Right then." He said as he walked away, everything getting their seats at the tables next to friends and family as Garon walked up in front of the shrine, a majority of guests all turning their attention towards the King of Nohr, or rather former king. Garon turned around, his cape bellowing out behind him as he spoke.

 _BGM: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity – Opening_

"Friends." Garon said, throwing one arm out to the side, addressing all those he knew as friends. "Comrades." He said, throwing out his other arm to address those he wasn't friends, but still comrades with, witch was nearly everyone assembled. "We are gathered here today to celebrate our victories. The journeys we have shared together have been long." Garon said as he looked towards Minerva, who sat in a nearby chair at the table next to Elise, a spare seat ready for him when he was finished with his speech. "They have been hard fought, we have faces evils and monsters that most mortals would quiver and cower against. The Valities, The Grimm, and all manner of monsters and foes. But we have stood strong, we have persevered. And while we have lost friends along the way." Garon said as he clutched his hand to his chest, many others lowering their heads remembering their lost comrades and friends to the evils that they fought against. "We are still here, we stand proud against the forces of evil that threaten our worlds and any worlds. They have come in many shapes, and sizes. They have fought for darkness, they have fought for light, they have been downright evil, they have been forced to fight us. But our victories stand triumphant amongst the stars. We have proven that we can stand against anything united. Mad gods. Demons in human guise. All have fallen before us in our quests to save worlds from falling to those who would destroy everything that is held dear by any of us." Garon said as he raised his fist to the sky. "And here we stand now, we are here to celebrate our hard fought victories! We have earned our freedom! Our Sacrifices have been great, but we stand strong, we stand proud! We are knights!" Garon said as several members of the knights of Renvall that were assembled here stood up and raised their own hands to the sky. "We are Hunters!" Garon said as Qrow and Oscar stood up in response, Qrow smirking as he raised his finger to the sky, Oscar nervous as he rose his own hand. "We are heroes!" Garon said as everyone else stood up, raising their own hands to the sky, each in their own way. "And we stand together! Now everyone! Welcome! To the Summer Daze Festival! And our reunion!" Garon said as cheers were abound, some just sitting down and grabbing food as almost instant the noise of talking started up, Garon smirking as he got off the porch of the shrine and sat next to Minerva. "Think I did well?" He asked as Minerva smirked.

"It was a little over the top, and you made a few redundant points… but yes. You did well." Minerva said as Garon chuckled. "Nice to know I've got your approval." Garon said as Minerva smirked and cut into the steak she had taken from a larger plate. "The king of Nohr needs my approval?" Minerva asked, almost jokingly as Garon smirked and patted Minerva on the back. "Father… Mother… I kindly ask that you get a room." Xander suddenly said as Garon laughed. Minerva's face going red in embarrassment as Camilla spoke up. "Now, now, you have no room to talk Xander. You picked up one of daddy's bad habits too." Camilla said as Xander raised an eyebrow. "And which one was that?" Xander asked as Leo smirked. "Like we need to tell you what it is King." Leo said as Xander realized what they were talking about and slowly put his hand to his face. "Do we really need to go over this again?" Xander asked slightly annoyed.

"Relax big brother, they're just teasing you." Corrin said as Elise giggled, Takumi smirking in his seat next to Corrin. "You guys really are a great family." Takumi said as Azura spoke up. "You are family as well Takumi." She said, taking a gentle bite out of her own food as Corrin wrapped his arm around Takumi's shoulder, Takumi giving a rare smile as he bit into his own food.

"So there we were, Cinder having trained her powers to their maximum, and just me, Minerva, Ruby and Jaune to stand against the witch herself. All of us had a bone to pick with her, made the fight that much dam sweeter." Marisa said to , who nodded Mitsuhide as he bit into his steak. "Whatever happened to Cinder after that?" Hanbei asked, his tail swishing about slowly as he ate part of his fish fillet. Marisa scowled at that. "Bitch got away… But we'll find her, and when we do…" Marisa said as she stabbed her fork into her chicken, juice spraying out of the chicken as Qrow spoke up. "Everyone's got a bone to pick with Cinder. Without her we still don't have a Fall Maiden, and despite the Grimm numbering being lower than ever, they still vastly outnumber the kingdoms." Qrow said as he nursed his cup of sake in his hands, Emerald still silent as she played with her food slightly. She'd prefer to remain out of this conversation.

"The kingdoms will be safe, that is for sure." Mitsuhide said as he ate some of his rice. "Safe is an understatement." Hanbei said as he stretched in his seat as Mitsuhide nodded, continuing to eat his food.

"How have you been holding up Orson?" Gilliam asked as Orson turned to face the knight beside him. "I've been fine Gilliam, why are you asking?" Orson asked as Gilliam sighed. "You know the reason Orson…" He said as Orson looked down at his food softly. "Don't blame yourself… you know what happened." Gilliam said as Orson closed his eyes. "I'll always have to live with it Gilliam… I was so close to saving them…" Orson said as Gilliam sighed and bit into his bread. "Look. We need to keep looking forward. Takumi's counting on you. And you know you aren't the only one who's lost friends." Gilliam said as Orson sighed. "I realize that." Orson said as Nichol spoke up. "You need to keep looking forward towards the future Orson." Nichol said as Orson looked up at Nichol, who had one leg on his chair as he swished his glass of sake. "He's right. We've all lost friends and family, no one will blame you for grieving, but you always must look forward." Tirado said as Orson's eyes fell on the sword at Tirado's side. "Always moving forward… I can try." Orson said quietly as Nichol and Tirado looked at each other and nodded.

"It's nice you know…" Minerva said quietly to Garon as Garon looked at here, rice on his fork as he gave a hum, unable to speak with his full mouth. "A long time ago… I wouldn't have imagined having a single friend… and now here I am." Minerva said quietly as a few tears dropped out of her eyes, dripping down her face as Garon shallowed his rice and put his hand on Minerva's shoulder. "You won't be alone anymore, you haven't been for a long time." Garon said as Minerva wiped the few tears she had away. "Yeah… I know I haven't… but it's still something I never could have dreamed of." She whispered as she lay her head on Garon's shoulder, her eyes trained on her family as they all spoke amongst themselves, enjoying the food from the party as Garon spoke.

"Well what do you dream off now?" He asked with a smile as Minerva looked up at him with only one eye and a smirk on her face. "I dream of our adventures that we shall share with everyone."

 _Stage Clear_

 _AN: And finally. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for so long. After school finished I kinda went off the deep end due to some… unforeseen circumstances that came up. I haven't been able to write for a while, but this marks my return. I'll have more chapters post this week, and I'll be spending the time I have during the summer writing when I can. Sorry I've been so late… But now the adventures of our very, very large cast of heroes continues._


	46. Chapter 8 Awaken Assassin

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project._

 _So I've had a busy few weeks. Sorry I'm late again but things happen. Don't worry once summer hits in full these chapters are going to become much more frequent. Also the TV tropes page needs some love, because I don't want to end up editing my own tropes page and filling it with bias._

 _But without Further ado_

 _Let the Conquest Continue._

Chapter 8

Awaken Assassin

 _BGM: Destiny, Help Us – Fire emblem Fates_

It was early the next day when Alice awoke. Once she'd retuned from her visit to Jaffar and Nino she had gone to sleep. She had been tired last night after the revelation that had happened. Kotaro… how much of this world was connected to him? 'It seems we've fallen into something much stranger than just saving the world.' Alice thought as she looked towards the barn door and pulled her legs to her chest. Marisa and Nitori were inside the tank, still snoring away as Alice was lost in her thoughts.

"You are awake. Good." Someone suddenly said from behind Alice as her head shot up, Alice looking straight up to see Jaffar standing above her on the tank as Alice gulped. "Don't scare me like that…" Alice started, getting up as Jaffar didn't speak. "So… are we going to get started?" Alice asked as Jaffar nodded. "Yes. Leave your doll. This training is for you alone." Jaffar said as Alice nodded and looked at the tank. She could sense Shanghai inside, but ignored her for now. She had to get stronger… for her friends and for her mission.

"Come." Jaffar said, suddenly jumping up and reaching the top of the barn in a single leap, climbing out a hole in the top as Alice climbed onto the top of the tank and tried to follow. Keyword being tried as she knew she couldn't jump that high. Looking up Alice say the beams supporting the barn's roof were low enough for her to reach, jumping up she grabbed the beam and climbed onto it before jumping out the window to follow Jaffar.

Jaffar was standing on the rooftop, his back to the window as he spoke. "To slow, we will fix that." He said, simple and to the point as always as Alice nodded. Jaffar was quick to make his exit, jumping off the roof as Alice followed him down to the ground. Alice landed in a crouch to absorb the shock from having jumped down, but Jaffar was quick to speak. "Land without crouching, better for tolerance." He said as Alice caught what he was saying. Wanting her to land without absorbing the force of the jump to improve her pain tolerance… but at risk of a more serious injury.

"Now we train." Jaffar said as he started walking into the forest, Alice following him close behind as they silently walked through the forest. Alice was fidgeting nervously as Jaffar suddenly stopped and held his hand up, clutching his fist, Alice recognizing the motion for her to stop and doing so as Jaffar scanned the trees. "Training will be practical." Jaffar suddenly said as Alice blinked, looking around as Jaffar suddenly pulled his red curved knife from his belt, swishing it through the air…

And catching an arrow midair on the dagger, sending the arrow spinning as it landed on the ground with a thump, Alice gasping as Jaffar continued to watch the trees. "Fang assassins, they want revenge." Jaffar said calmly as Alice gulped and pulled out one of her kunai, holding it in one hand like a knife as Jaffar spun around, quickly grabbing the kunai and turning it around and handing it back to her in a reverse grip, like how he was holding his own knife as Alice just went with it, still nervous as Jaffar watched the trees, wary as he suddenly snapped around and spun out of the way of another arrow that came from the tree tops. Just as suddenly he climbed up a tree and vanished into the branches as Alice gulped, gripping the kunai as she watched the trees.

Seconds later a man fell from the trees and hit the ground hard, his bow landing beside him as blood leaked from his mouth and a deep wound on his mouth as Jaffar jumped down from the trees onto the corpse as he looked around.

"We're surrounded." He said bluntly as he motioned Alice to stay close to him. Alice trying to remain calm as Jaffar spoke up. "We can't let them leave. If they leave they are going to go for your friends." Jaffar said bluntly as Alice gasped, before nodding. "Let… do this then." Alice said, her voice cracking slightly as Jaffar nodded.

 _BGM: Tension – Persona 5_

Jaffar kept scanning the trees as Alice moved forward, taking cover behind a tree as she peeked out from behind it, barely catching sight of a tattered grey cloak as it vanished behind another tree. Jaffar took up position further away from Alice, but closer to the edge of the tree line that led into a nearby clearing, where there was nowhere to hide.

Alice took the moment to sneak out from behind the tree and move forward, hiding behind another tree and looking around for any sight of another assassin as Jaffar remained in his current position. He would help if he really needed to. Alice gripped her kunai in a reverse grip as she closed her eyes, trying to hear anything, anything that could help her in this situation.

A small rustle of leaves above her, Alice suddenly opened her eyes and tossed her kunai into the leaves, hitting something as a small grunt came from the branches, a few drops of blood falling to the ground as a man dropped down from the trees, the kunai Alice had thrown in his leg as he pulled it out, blood flowing down his leg as he pulled out his sword in front of Alice, who grabbed another kunai from her pouch just before the man swung at her.

Ducking under his swing Alice held her kunai in a reverse grip, stabbing at the man's side and drawing blood as he suddenly kneed her in the stomach, Alice gasping and spiting up some fluid as she was thrown back into the tree by the kick, crumpling against it slightly as she looked up just in time to see the man about to bring his sword down on her head.

Alice gasped as she closed her eyes and threw her kunai as hard as she could at the man, keeping her eyes closed as a small squelch came from in front of her. Alice slowly opening her eyes to see the man looking at her wide eyed, his sword falling from his grip as he dropped to the ground, Alice having to hold her hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up at the sight of the man's throat torn open by her Kunai.

Slowly she bent down, trying not to throw up as she pulled the kunai out of the man's throat, blood dripping from it as his gashed throat spurted with blood, covering Alice's hand in it as she looking at her hand, her breathing becoming unsteady as Jaffar suddenly spoke up.

 _BGM: Will Power – Persona 5_

"You want to save your friends… You want to save this world." He said, Alice looking towards him as suddenly another man dropped down behind her, Alice not paying attention as Jaffar continued speaking. "Then embrace what you are. You are an assassin, a killer. Gain the will to fight." Jaffar said as he stood several meters away from Alice, watching the man behind her as he made the move to try and stab her in the back with his sword.

"Gain the will to kill. You can not fulfill your duty if you stand idle. Now join me. Join the life of an assassin. And let the world run red with the blood of those who would harm those you care for." Jaffar said, his voice gaining the slightest bit of emotion as Alice stared at him, her eyes turning dull for a moment as she realized there was someone behind her. 'I have to do this.' Alice thought as she looked at her blood stained hand and the kunai within it, covered in blood as she suddenly spun around, slashing the man behind her in the throat as blood sprayed across her face, Alice closing her eyes again to avoid getting the blood in her eyes as she opened them once more, her eyes slightly dull as Jaffar walked up behind her, his eyes watching her blood stained face as Alice started to breath heavy again from what she had just done.

"Now then." Jaffar said as he looked around at the trees. "The real training can begin." He said, his hand on Alice's shoulder, her breathing starting to calm down as she gulped and looked at the bloody kunai in her hands before looking forward at the trees, gripping the kunai tighter in a reverse grip as Jaffar stood beside her, both of them scanning the trees as another assassin jumped down with a second appearing from behind a nearby tree. The one in front was wielding a knife, and the other was armed with a bow.

"Let the lesson begin." Jaffar said as he stood behind Alice, who was focused on the man in front of her as the man in the back took aim at Alice. "Strike fast and strike lethal. Assassins do not care for the triangle other warriors follow." Jaffar said as Alice nodded slightly, looking at the man wielding to sword in front of her. Suddenly the man with the bow shot an arrow at Alice, only for Jaffar to step in front of her and knock the arrow out of the air with his knife, sending it spiraling into the ground as Alice ran up to the man with the sword, the man attempting to swing his sword at her vertically, only for Alice to dodge the strike and stab at the man's chest with her Kunai, striking him in the lung as he spit up blood before trying to knock Alice away, only for her to pull the kunai out of the man and jump back slightly out of his range for the moment.

The man in the back fired another arrow, Jaffar once again stepping in front of Alice and knocking the arrow away as the man Alice had just stabbed gripped his bleeding chest, blood coming from his mouth and chest as he suddenly tossed his sword at Alice, who spun out of the way before throwing her kunai at the man, nailing him in the stomach her kunai sinking into his skin as he gasped in pain. Alice quickly running up to the man and knocking his sword away from his hands, grabbing the kunai in his stomach and pulling it out, blood spraying onto Alice as she kicked the man to the ground, the assassin falling unconscious as he kept bleeding.

The man with the bow suddenly fired another arrow at Alice, who ducked under it as Jaffar stepped back, another man coming up behind Alice and Jaffar as Jaffar turned around. "Focus on the one in front." He said as Alice remained silent, the blood dripping down her face as Jaffar ran towards the man who had just joined the fight, not even giving him a moment to try and strike as he spun his knife in his hand, pulling out a second as he seemed to triple into three clones before disappearing, the man looking around in shock before two clones of Jaffar appeared above the man, slashing him in and x as Jaffar jumped up in front of the man, blood coming from the three gaping wounds on his body as he fell to the ground, dead from the blood loss as Alice ran at the bow wielding assassin.

The however wasn't going to take this lying down as he threw his bow down and threw a heavy punch towards Alice and she ran at him. Caught off guard Alice got slugged in the face, the punch heavy enough that she landed on the ground, blood starting to come from her own head alongside the blood that was currently covering her. The assassin that had just slugged her started walking towards her, pulling his own silver knife out of his pocket as Alice groaned and stood up blood slowly dripping down her face as she held her kunai in one hand, pulling out a second with her other hand and holding both in a reverse grip as she stood off with the assassin in front of her.

Two more assassins however jumped down from the trees a few meters away, Jaffar turning to face them as he observed their weapons. "Knock the all down." He said suddenly as Alice didn't even respond, unaware of what Jaffar was saying in her current state as Jaffar ran up to one of the assassins, who swung his sword at him and his partner swung at the same time, only for Jaffar to kick the first assassin in the leg hen follow up by grabbing his sword and stabbing the other assassin in his leg, flooring both of them as Alice ran at the assassin in front of her again, blood in her vision as she straight up stabbed the man in the stomach with both her kunai and then pulled them out, stabbing the man's arm and causing him to drop his knife as he fell to the ground, Alice breathing heavily above him as blood dripped from her chin and onto the ground.

"Sloppy, but can be fixed." Jaffar suddenly said as Alice finally turned towards him. "Now finish this." Jaffar said as Alice glared at the man in front of her with anger and disgust, Jaffar turning towards the other two men as Alice leaped at the man in front of her, Jaffar spinning his daggers and disappearing as Alice stabbed both her kunai into the man's head, blood spurting out onto her arms as the other two men where seemingly cut in half as Jaffar reappeared in front of them, his eyes closed as he spun his daggers back into their holsters.

 _BGM: Homesick (Dark) – Fire emblem Fates_

Alice pulled her kunai out of the man before her breathing started to get faster, looking down at her blood soaked arms she started to hyperventilate as Jaffar walked up behind her. As he did Alice crouched down, dropping her kunai and closing her eyes as she held her hands to her legs, curling up as she tries to avoid thinking about what she had just done. "I can't do this…" She said, trying avoid going completely catatonic as Jaffar spoke up. "You can." He said simply as Alice felt something on her face, opening her eyes and looking up to see Jaffar holding a brown cloth, something for her to wipe the blood away with as she took the cloth, trying to wipe the blood off her face as Jaffar sat down next to her and spoke.

"You were chosen for a reason; I do not know why. But if you can save this world… then you must grow. I do not know where you are from. It does not matter. This world runs on fighting, fighting to the death. You must grow accustomed to it." Jaffar said as Alice final spoke.

"But I can't!" She shouted at him hysterically, Jaffar not showing any shock at her statement as she continued. "Our home, world, has fights to, fights on a scale you can't even imagine… but none of them are lethal… at least… normally…" Alice said, her voice dying down as Jaffar closed his eyes. "You need to shed your pacifism. If not for your sake, then for your friends. They are fighters but neither have the same skill that you share." Jaffar said as Alice looked up at him, blood still on her face as she spoke up. "I already did… I've… I've killed before now. But… it was in the middle of a major fight… I was never this…" Alice started as she closed her eyes again, remembering the fights she had in Mokushu… compared to now it had been so… easy to just end the lives of those who attacked her and her friends. What was so different now?

"You have the killing instinct. You knew where to strike. it may not have been perfect, but it was good enough. You must improve." Jaffar said as he stood up. But not before picking up the third kunai that Alice had dropped earlier and handing it to her. "People fight, People die. Become an assassin to kill those who would dare harm your friends." Jaffar said as he grabbed the brown cloth from Alice and used it to wipe to rest of the blood from her face, the brown being drowned out by the crimson blood as only a small trickle of blood from Alice's forehead remained. "We shall continue. Come." Jaffar said as he helped Alice up. Helping her put all her kunai back into her pouch, small bits of blood on the pouch's leather as Jaffar stared at Alice, wiped away the blood on her head with her arm as she and Jaffar started walking again to finally, and actually start their training.

 _BGM: Premonition – Fire Emblem Fates_

Sonia looked down as she stared at the cup of tea between her hands. It was still, not a single ripple as she played the conversation she had recent had with Jaffar that morning over and over in her head. She'd nearly killed one of those who had unintentionally killed her husband's killer. And now the Fang wasn't speaking to her anymore. It was likely that the fiasco from the previous two nights had put her on their hit list, wife of their founder be dammed.

"They never found the body…" Sonia whispered to herself. She recalled Jaffar saying that the current Saizo, the greatest Ninja of Hoshido, had blown himself up with Kotaro in an attempt to take both of them to the grave. But… she couldn't help but be unable to shake that one feeling in the back of her mind. 'He's alive… that bastard… I can feel it… but everything points to him being dead…' Sonia thought as she continued to stare at the cup. 'If he lived…' Sonia continued to think.

It was an unlikely scenario. He couldn't still be alive… but he was a ninja. Fuma was a dangerous man. He had ruled Mokushu with an iron fist and was an avid inventor despite being a ninja. If anyone could survive being blown up… if would be him. There was no doubt in her mind that if anyone could even have a chance of surviving something like that it was him…

She just hoped she was wrong but if she was right… She would fight to her last breath to finally take this bastard down.

 _BGM: Misery in Hand - Fire Emblem Fates_

Kotaro Fuma was having a good day. He smirked as he looked at his plan that he had hung on his wall. A recreation of that machine he had seen during his fight with the Saizo and the rebels. Of course he had made his own… adjustments to the plans. Greater power and increased size at the cost of speed. Something that he though was a smart idea given that this thing was clearly meant to be a powerful weapon, having a lack of power wouldn't do.

"Defeat is the gateway to many victories… and this defeat has paved the way for my conquest." Kotaro chuckled as he placed a hand on the dry ink sketch, just as his door opened. A man in a fine silk robe walked in on Kotaro, bowing his head as Kotaro pulled his hand away from his sketch and stuck both his hands behind his back and spoke.

"Take great care of these plans. They are for our next great weapon. I want you and the other builders working on this weapon and more crossbows." Kotaro said as the man bowed and moved to gently take the plans from the wall. "And as soon as you have a working prototype I want you to notify me." Kotaro said as the man spoke, having taken the plans from the wall and rolled them up nicely. "Of course my lord." The man said as he left Kotaro's room, Kotaro smirking as the door was slid closed behind the man.

"Soon… the whole world will see me as it's master. Anankos… I will not remain bound by you." Kotaro said, looking at his new arm and clutching his fist with a smirk. Not even a monster like Anankos would be able to contain his ambition. He would use this chance to take Hoshido, and he would break free of the chains bound to him by this 'Anankos'. Soon, none would stand in the way of Kotaro Fuma, The Master of the Black Winds.

 _BGM: The Wistful Wilds – Fire Emblem Fates_

Over a week later Marisa sighed as she sat back against the tank, Nitori still working on it as Marisa spoke. "Hey Shanghai? Any idea where Alice is?" Marisa asked the living doll as she floated down, still carrying the toolbox Nitori had made and was having her carry while she worked. Shanghai spoke her head in a no, unclear as to where Alice was as Nitori spoke up. "She's probably with Jaffar again, she's been with him a lot lately." Nitro said as she tightened another bolt on the tank's wheel. It was hard work trying to improve the tank's functions. Thing was big and powerful, but extremely clunky.

"Great, just great." Marisa complained as she stood up, taking the bow she had laying next to her up and pulling back the string, looking at the target she had set up in the back of the barn with a critical eye. There were arrows indented in the wooden wall, on the target in various places and in the ground, but not a single one in the center of the target. Marisa frowned as she took aim with another arrow. She was actually running out of arrows to fire at the target. Taking one more shot Marisa pulled back her bowstring, focusing on the target with a critical eye before letting her arrow fly.

Zipping through the air the arrow struck the target on the second ring on the outside, Marisa frowning as Shanghai dropped the toolbox and started clapping. "Think that's your best shot yet Marisa?" Nitori asked as Marisa frowned. "I won't settle for anything less than what I want." Marisa said as she grabbed her last arrow out of her quiver and taking aim once more at the target.

With a critical eye she fired at the target, her arrow flying once more and this time into the target's center ring, but not dead center as Shanghai clapped again. "That was a close one." Nitori pointed out as Marisa walked towards the target and started picking up arrows. "Not close enough." She muttered as she picked up arrows, only for a quiet thump to be heard just above her.

Looking up Marisa saw Alice, who was crouching on the barn's wooden support beams near the roof. "Well it seems the resident ninja is back. How was it?" Marisa asked as Alice remained silent. "Please don't tell me you picked up Jaffar's silence did you?" Nitori asked as Alice shook her head. "No, I didn't… I've just been training." Alice said, simple and to the point.

"Can't have gotten very far, it's only been a week." Marisa said as Alice shook her head. "He's a good teacher." Alice said, trying to focus on that… and only that. "You're being quiet." Marisa said as Alice jumped down, landing next to Marisa without a crouch as she braced herself for the shock. "You're going to break your legs doing that." Nitori pointed out as Alice spoke. "It's training." She said as Marisa huffed. "Whatever." She said as Alice spoke up.

"Listen… we need to move." Alice said as Marisa suddenly stopped, Nitori looking up from the tank as Shanghai tilted her head. "What?" Nitori started as Alice spoke again. "We need to move. That little stunt you pulled at the mansion got one of the assassins' guilds targeting us. And it just so happens that said guild is the one we don't want anything to do with." Alice said as Marisa face palmed. "Crap…" She muttered as Alice continued. "Jaffar's offered to get us and our tank past the wall and into Nohr proper, from there we can search for Anankos' kid." Alice said as Marisa groaned. "Fine… When do we have to move?" Marisa asked as Alice moved some of her brown hair out of her face. "Tonight." Alice said as Nitori stared at her. "What? Really?" Nitori asked, annoyed as Alice nodded. "Great, just flipping great!" Marisa complained as she continued picking up arrows. "Get everything we want packed up. We're going to be leaving in a few hours." Alice said as Nitori muttered something under her breath. "Not going to say good bye to Nino?" Marisa asked as Alice shook her head. "We don't have time… I would like to." Alice said as Marisa waved her off. "Then go see her. We'll still be here." She said as Alice nodded before walking over to the barn door. Everyone was silent as she left.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Nitori suddenly spoke up as Marisa remained silent. Shanghai worriedly watching the door. Little did either of them know… things were about to get even worse before they got better.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: And hey! I promised an actual chapter this week, and here it is! Also I picked up Echoes and Persona 5 last week but I've decided this was more important than that. Just so we are clear, and so no one thinks about it._ _ **Nothing related to Echoes / Gaiden will appear in this story.**_ _So no, everything won't get more complicated than it already is. But new chapter is the endgame of the Jaffar Arc… and if any of you know the backstory of another character that appeared in this arc than you know something very bad is going to happen next chapter._


	47. Endgame: Beruka

_AN: I do not own Fire Emblem or Touhou Project_

 _Well it took forever but here we are. A year after this story was started and at the climax of the Jaffar Arc. Only two more Arcs after this one in the Great Thieves arc and then we are on to 'FINALLY' the main story. It took twenty years for our heroes to reach this point, but finally we are close to reaching the start of Fire Emblem Fates Conquest. And boy will it be a ride and a half. Also Fate (My regular guest reviewer) Considering Alice was the only other character there besides Jaffar, who else was I going to describe. And sadly I had nothing else to use but kunai and I wasn't going to call everything a knife._

 _But without Further Ado!_

 _Let the Conquest Continue!_

Endgame

Beruka

 _BGM: As All Stars Fall – Fire Emblem Fates_

Nino was sitting quietly in her living room when there was a knock on her door, standing up slowly and cautiously she peeked through the door's keyhole to see Alice standing outside. Opening the door, she beckoned her inside before shutting the door and locking it. "Hey Chikyu." Nino said with a soft smile, Chikyu returning the smile as she sat down. "How has your training been going?" Nino asked as Chikyu sighed. "It's only been a little over a week… and already we have to leave." Chikyu said, avoiding the topic as Nino took the hint, training had been nice… well as nice as Jaffar could be, and now Chikyu was going to leave after only a week of training.

"It'll be fine… I'm actually glad you came around, because Jaffar wanted me to give something to you before you left." Nino said as Alice looked up, confused as Nino walked over to the fireplace and pulled the picture above it, a picture of her and Jaffar on their wedding day, away. Behind where the picture was there was a small indent in the wall that Nino reached her hand into before pulling something out.

Chikyu sat up as Nino held it in one hand. It was a scroll made of dark blue parchment and tied with a blood red string, sealing it shut however was a red wax seal with two knives on it. "This… is a very special item. Jaffar made it a long time ago and he intended for Beruka to receive it… but he said that it's now much more important that you get it." Nino said as she handed the scroll to Alice, who took it, feeling the very harsh parchment that felt like it was going to cut her skin. "What is it?" Chikyu asked as Nino shook her head. "He never told me…" Nino said, trying to hide the fact she was lying, which thankfully Chikyu didn't catch. "But… why should I get it over his apprentice?" Chikyu asked as Nino shook her head, trying to play dumb about the object in Chikyu's hands.

"He didn't say… only that it would be important." Nino said, clearly not wanting to talk about the scroll as Chikyu looked down at it again and nodded. "Ok then." She said as she stood up. "Thanks Nino." Chikyu said as Nino walked up to her before giving Chikyu a small hug. "Listen… Alice… I don't know why you were chosen, but if you ever need our help again, just come and find us, we'll be here." Nino said with a soft smile as Alice gave her own, returning the gentle hug before letting go and leaving, closing the door behind her as Nino sat down… and started crying. O how she wished what she had said would be true…

 _BGM: To another World – Persona 5_

Two men sat at a table in a dark corner of a run-down bar. Cheve had it's run down sections, and this was one of them. A seedy bar on the edge of town where certain… people conducted their dark business. Both men were waiting as some in a cloak walked up, the figure was small and sat down across from the two men at the table. "You are the client." A female voice said as the two men nodded, the hooded girl removing something from her cloak and setting it on the table.

It was a scroll, and she unrolled it, revealing a black and yellow sketch of Jaffar on it. "This is to be the target." The girl said again as one of the men nodded, the other laying his arms on the table and gesturing to the girl. "Name your price. We know you are the only one capable of killing him." The man said as the hooded girl spoke up. "Fifty Thousand." She said, the man on the right gawking at the absurd price as the other raised his hand to calm his subordinate. "It's worth the guarantee and to get the biggest thorn in our side out of it for good." He said to calm his friend as he nodded before taking the scroll. "It will be done by tonight." She said before standing up.

"Pleasure doing business with you… Beruka." The Black Fang assassin said, revealing just who the hooded figure was as she left the bar to go do her job. She had to kill the man who was essentially her father…

 _BGM: Vacant Cradle – Fire Emblem Fates_

Later that night Jaffar was standing by the very edge of the border walls in Cheve. He'd gone in slightly earlier and drugged the guards of this section of the wall. Giving a small window in order to get the girls in Nohr as he watched the tank roll up the hill to him and the wall, Chikyu and Arashi on the outside of it as Jaffar spook up. "You have ten minutes to be through the wall and out of sight. Go." Jaffar said as Chikyu spoke up. "Thank you… for everything." She said as Jaffar nodded.

"Jaffar." Someone suddenly said as Chikyu and Arashi turned towards the voice, Jaffar not even looking towards it as he already knew who it was. "It is time…" He said quietly. "Beruka." Jaffar said, not even looking towards his apprentice as she walked up towards him. "Get them through the wall… then we'll talk." He said, Beruka nodding as she walked in front of the girl's tank. "Follow." She said, walking towards the wall as Arashi and Chikyu watched, Jaffar standing still by the wall with his eyes closed. "Chikyu." He suddenly said, not even opening his eyes as Chikyu looked towards him, the tank still driving away. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly, prompting a look of confusion from her as the tank drove into the gate, Beruka climbing the wall and opening the gate from the top of the fort and allowing the tank into Nohr before she closed the gate and jumped down on the other side of the gate, Jaffar walking towards the gate himself as the tank stopped, Chikyu jumping over to the back as Jaffar stood next to Beruka, who stood behind him.

"Come on, let's go." Mizu said from inside the tank as Chikyu sighed. "Alright." She said. "Onward to Nohr." Arashi said, the tank driving forward as Chikyu sat on the back, watching as Jaffar and Beruka got farther and farther away, until they and the gate were just a spec against the wall that separated Cheve from Nohr, near perpetual twilight from eternal darkness as Jaffar waited until the tank was far enough away that no one would see anything.

"They are gone…" He said as he closed his eyes, a small smirk on his face as Beruka spoke up. "Yes… No witnesses." She said as Jaffar waited… until there was a small knife planted right in his back. Silently Jaffar fell to the ground from the paralyzing poison on the knife, his eyes still closed as blood seep from the wound.

"The Black Fang paid handsomely to have you killed." Beruka said emotionlessly as Jaffar raised his eyes towards Beruka, the pain not even effecting him. "But it should not be this easy." She said, realizing something was wrong as Jaffar huffed. "Go on then. End it." He said as Beruka closed her eyes.

"No." She said, bending down to look Jaffar in the eyes as blood sept through his cloak. "You let me kill you… why." She said, not as a question but a demand. "Many reasons… To secure the future… for everyone." Jaffar said, referring to Beruka, and even to the girls. "What future." She said. "Listen to my last request… twenty percent to Nino… and go to Nohr… help them." Jaffar said, the blood loss going faster as bubbles started to fly off Jaffar's form, Beruka blinking as Jaffar continued speaking. "Every Vallite dies… in water. The curse… claims all from it." Jaffar said as Beruka watched in slight shock, helping Jaffar and moving him against the wall, bending down as he continued to speak.

"What curse?" Beruka asked. "Listen to me, and listen well. Those girls are chosen to save this world… you have never entered Valla…" Jaffar said as the bubbles started to flow off him even more, his fingers and feet turning into a strange and bizarre fluxing purple color. "Hope you do not… until the curse is lifted… Valla is the kingdom… within the bottomless canyon." Jaffar continued, the bubbles getting stronger as the color rapidly spread up his limbs. Parts of his body dissolving into bubbles that were floating away. "They seek to conquer and destroy… Anankos… the king, and god, is after everything…" Jaffar continued, over half his body was gone as he continued speaking despite the immense pain. "You… are the sole person without the curse now… went the time comes… spread the knowledge… When people dare not speak of something from beneath… speak of Valla… the princess…" Jaffar said, just before the last of his body dissolved, Beruka watching… the shadow of tears on her eyes as Jaffar finished speaking… "Mikoto…" He said, just as the last of his body dissolved into bubbled, Beruka falling to her knees in shock.

She had been trained to be without emotion… and yet she had just watched the man who raised her… the man she had just killed… pretty much dissolve before her eyes, a last request that she… would listen to. Slowly standing up Beruka looked at the knife she had in her hand. The one she had just used to murder Jaffar… there were things that needed to be done…

 _BGM: Warmth is Gone – Fire Emblem Fates_

Beruka walked into the bar once more, this time uncloaked as she sat at the same table as before. She sat there for a few minutes, lost in her own thoughts for the first time in forever as the two Black Fang assassins from last night walked up to the table and sat down. "It is done?" He asked, Beruka nodding slowly as the first man nodded the second man holding up a sack filled with Bullion, all fifty thousand she had request for her dirty deed. Beruka quietly took the bag before leaving. "She seems distraught." The second man said as the first closed his eyes. "She just killed the man who trained her… no one is that heartless to not have some form of emotion at that…" He said as Beruka walked out of the bar. "No one…"

Beruka was quiet as she walked towards Nino's house. She hung the bag of gold over her shoulder as she walked there, people staring at the little blue haired girl with the massive bag slung over her shoulder as she walked quietly down the street, some of the knights eying her suspiciously as Beruka paid them no mind. After a couple more minutes walking she came up to the small path that lead into Nino's house. Walking up the path she, for the first time, knocked on the door herself.

She waited for a few minutes as she heard someone behind the door, when it opened Nino looked down at Beruka, her eyes puffy and red from crying, the scent of some form of alcohol coming from the building as Beruka set the bag down in front of her and opened it up, revealing all the bullion she had been paid for killing Jaffar. "Take it…" She said quietly as Nino sniffed, not even responding to her as she slammed the door in Beruka's face, Beruka not even flinching as she closed the bag and walked over to the open window, dumping the gold into the house through the window as she heard Nino crying from inside the house. When the bag was entirely empty Beruka slung it over her shoulder again, walking to the edge of the house path before turning around and taking one last look at the house before walking away.

Her next stop was a grave yard. It was quiet and dull… the clouds above a dark grey as rain started to pour on Beruka, soaking her to the bone as she stood there, looking around before seeing one of the many unmarked graves on in the grave yard. It was likely there was someone buried her already, but they would have rotted away a long time ago. Taking the knife she had out of her pocket, still stained in Jaffar's blood she kneeled down. This would be her last act in Cheve and after painstaking hours in the rain she finished carving into the rock a single sentence. Standing up she looked at the knife in her hand before planting it right into the grave stone's top and pushing down to get it stuck before she looked back down at the sentence she had wrote.

 _Jaffar_

 _A Teacher Loyal Man_

It was an awkward sentence but Beruka couldn't bring herself to write anything else in the stone. She hadn't slept all night, she was cold, she was tired, and she was hungry. Nino would never welcome her again. She had given up her entire pay for killing Jaffar… all she had left was his last request. Looking towards the wall into Nohr on the edge of town Beruka stared, after a few moments of thinking she started walking, walking right towards the gate… She had a duty to fulfil. As a last request from the man who… for all intents and purposes. Had been her father.

 _BGM: Warmth is Gone – Fire Emblem Fates_

Sonia had decided to go visit Jaffar. It was raining out but she needed to speak with him. She wanted to make sure that Kotaro was truly dead. She couldn't rely on the fang anymore, but at least she still had him to help if she paid him well enough. Walking up to Nino and Jaffar's house Sonia knocked on the door and waited in the rain. Her cloak was soaked but she waited until she heard something coming from inside the house… the sound of crying. Nino crying.

"Nino?" Sonia called, wondering why Nino would be crying. "Nino!?" She called again, concerned. Something was wrong. Quickly Sonia looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching before putting her hand into the bush next to the door and feeling around, the wet leaves scratching her skin until she grasped something small and metal, pulling out a rusted key to just in case moments from the bushes Sonia opened the door, locking it behind her before walking into the living room.

It was dark and cold, and Nino was crying in the chair. The scent of alcohol coming from the room as Sonia stepped in and looked around… and spotted the large pile of gold bullion near the open window, the gold all wet from the water and the wooden floor stained wet as Sonia walked up to Nino, who was still crying in her chair. "Nino? What's wrong?" Sonia asked. Laying her hands on Nino's shoulders as she kept crying, her green hair in an unruly state as Sonia held her hands to Nino's shoulders, waiting as she cried her eyes out. "Where's Jaffar?" Sonia asked in a concerned tone as Nino suddenly sprung up out of her chair, wrapping her arms around Sonia and still crying as Sonia stood there in shock.

"Did something happen to Jaffar?" Sonia tried to ask, rubbing Nino's light green hair as Nino kept crying and sniffling. "He's dead…" Nino muttered quietly Sonia not catching her words as Nino just continued crying her eyes into Sonia's shirt and coat. "He's what? What happened to him?" Sonia asked, getting increasing worried that something had happened to Jaffar, something really bad if it sent Nino into this sort of state.

"He's dead Sonia! Beruka killed him!" Nino suddenly shouted, looking Sonia right in the face with her puffy red eyes and her face covered in red and tears. Sonia gasped at that statement. Jaffar? Dead? The sheer thought of that was near impossible to think of. Jaffar was unstoppable. No one, not even the Black Fang could even keep up with him, let alone kill him. "And after everything we've done for her… Did she hate us that much…? Did she? Why would she do this!?" Nino shouted seemingly at random before breaking down, almost falling to her knees if Sonia hadn't held her up. Sonia… didn't know what to do. She had lost her husband too… Her Brandon. And now Nino had just lost Jaffar… to the very girl she and Jaffar had pretty much raised. By the dragons this was even worse than her situation.

"Nino… Nino…" Sonia said, trying to find the right words before just giving up and hugging Nino as tightly as she could. She understood her pain… and she would help Nino through it as best she could.

Alice turned around suddenly as she sat outside the tank, rain patting down on her as she looked back into the darkness behind them. "Hey Alice you coming in?" Marisa called, she had went into the tank a while ago when it had started raining, but Alice had elected to remain outside the tank for some reason. 'I felt something…' Alice thought… she could feel. There was sorrow emanating from the direction of Cheve… but why? She could practically taste it, so much sorrow. "Something's wrong…" Alice said.

"Are you sure that isn't the rain talking?" Nitori called as Alice closed her eyes, feeling the sheer amount of sorrow wash over her before she shook her head. "Rain is sorrowful…" She said. "No crap Alice, rain and sorrow go hand in hand." Marisa said as Alice decided to come into the tank, closing the hatch behind her and listening as the ran pattered down on the top of the tank. As they drove Alice remained silent. She was trying to figure out why she could feel this much sorrow coming from Cheve… did it have to do with Jaffar? Was he alright? Keeping her thoughts to herself Alice remained silent for the girl's journey. They were close now. They had finally reached Nohr. It wouldn't be for a long time she would truly learn of Jaffar's demise.

(Stage… Clear)

 _AN: Two chapters in rapid succession… but this one was a tearjerking whammy. I know some of you probably saw it coming the moment you saw Beruka a few chapters ago… but that doesn't make it any less hard for me to write. Jaffar is now DEAD. And the repercussions of that are utterly heartbreaking… and extremely bad. Jaffar knew his time was coming and he accepted it… but no one else did. I… don't want to continue talking about this chapter. So I simply implore you readers to give me your thoughts on it in reviews… Next chapter we finally see it. We finally see how Beruka and Camilla meet._


	48. Chapter 1 Arashi Route

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem_

 _Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me a while to get this out, but I needed to get the idea for this chapter out. This arc has a focus once more on the Justice Cabal, who finally return to kick our resident thieves out of Nohr. Also as a side note I finally finished my first play through of Persona 5. Who knows? Phantom Thieves and Great Thieves might get along?_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest Continue!_

Arashi Route

Chapter 1

Windmire Welcome

 _BGM: Destiny Help Us – Fire Emblem Fates_

"Here we are… Nohr." Nitori said as she sat atop the tank, looking out over the darkness as Marisa stood next to the tank and smirked as they sat atop the hill overlooking the capital city of Windmire as it was called. Alice was still silent as she sat on the back of the tank, holding the blue scroll Nino had given her, still tied shut by the blood red ribbon as Shanghai floated next to Alice, tilting her head in concern for her creator as Alice sighed.

"Let's go." Marisa said, tapping the side of the tank before climbing on, tilting her hat up as Nitori smiled, opening the hatch and going back inside the tank as Alice gripped the edge of the tank as it started moving, staring at the scroll before sighing and handing it to Shanghai, who floated into the tank and left the scroll inside as it moved towards Windmire.

"So what's the plan for now?" Marisa asked as Alice shrugged. "Nitori?" Marisa called as Nitori sighed from inside the tank. "Marisa it was your idea to come here, so it's your plan… what are we doing?" Nitori asked as Marisa hummed, she hadn't actually thought about that part. "Well…" She started, tapping her finger to her chin before shrugging. "Here's a thought, we find somewhere to get set up, and from there we work on our next move." Alice said, playing the voice of reason for the group as Marisa huffed. "Alright then, that'll be our next move." Marisa said with a smirk as Nitori groaned and face palmed.

"What?" Marisa asked as Nitori rolled her eyes before pointing a finger down at the tank. "This thing is half the size of a house." Nitori said as Marisa nodded. "Yeah, so? We know that." Marisa said, shrugging as Alice spoke up from behind the tank. "She's saying we aren't going to be able to get it where we want it easily within the city, it's too big, and the streets are narrow.

Battle Condition: Narrow Streets

 _The tank is too large to travel through certain streets of Windmire, hence it can only go to certain areas in the city._

"Well… we'll work around it I guess." Marisa said with a shrug. "We just have to find somewhere within the city to set up… and basically hope the knights don't find out about this." Marisa said with a shrug as Nitori sighed as Alice gripped onto the back of the tank. "Let's move, we can't just spend all day here talking." Alice said as Marisa pointed up at the perpetually dark skies. "Um… forgetting there isn't a day time here." Marisa pointed out as Alice huffed. "You get what I mean!" She shouted at Marisa as she cackled, Nitori climbing into the tank as Marisa sat on the front. "Well then! Onward!" Marisa said with excitement as the tank moved forward towards the city.

 _BGM: Left to Heaven – Fire Emblem Fates_

Shura was not having a good day. Scratch that it was a horrible day. "Dammit. What did I do to deserve this!" Shura shouted… as he threw down his cards. He was playing poker in one of the seedier bars of underground Windmire, and currently he'd been on a losing streak for the past five games.

"You need to chill Shura." Rennac said with a smirk as he threw down his cards. A two pair of aces and tens. "Both of you need to just shut it and play the game." Their third player said, both Rennac and Shura looking at him, Rennac with a smirk and Shura with a glare before he face planted on the table at how bad his luck was. "Leave Shura alone Legault, it's hard for a guy like him to make any money. Let alone when he loses all of it to gambling." Rennac said with a smirk as Shura spoke up, not even raising his head from the table. "Unlike you we don't get bags of gold as a paycheck Rennac, you're Nohr's spymaster and he get paid, unlike us, you dick." Shura pointed out as Legault threw down his cards, just a pair of sevens and some trash as Rennac smirked, taking the gold they had been using as chips from the table to his side. "I'm done here." Shura complained, getting up from the table and walking away, leaving Rennac and Legault at the table as he walked for the door. "Hey!" Rennac called to him. Shura turning around as Rennac flicked a gold coin to him. Shura catching it with ease before leaving, at least having something thanks to Rennac as he slicked back his utter mess of hair.

"Welp… looks like it's back to my day job…" Shura muttered. Once of thief always a thief. Taking his leave, he knew he was going to have to go topside. See if there were any idiots who were out and about right now. The perfect targets for a mugging. Finding one of the many staircases that led from the underground to the top side of Windmire Shura was quick to make his move, climbing up the side of a building and taking a nice look around to see if there was anyone out and about.

Windmire was far from the easiest place to commit a crime in. Ever since Garon and his tactician had brought the children back from wherever they had been, it had been an absolute madhouse for any no good thieves and dirty muggers. Patrols had been stepped up, and there was hardly ever a street that didn't have at least one knight on patrol, armed with whatever expensive weapon Garon could afford to outfit his soldiers with. But given how poor Nohr was as a country, even with how it had been improving, at best most of the patrols were outfitted with standard steel. Captains however were usually equipped with some form of silver weapon. Which made the job that much harder for a thief like him. If he got caught and he was done for.

His trained eyes looked out among the dark streets… before his ears caught wind of something rather loud. Something like a cart was rolling down the street. Shura smirked. A cart would be easy pickings for him if he could catch it without any guards. Looking down the street his eyes suddenly went wide as he saw the source of the noise.

That wasn't a cart. It was some sort of… wooden machine. Just looking at it reminded him of a ballista, but it was on wheels. "What… What the hell?" Shura muttered as he watched the… thing roll down the street. There was a girl sitting on the front of it. A bow was attached to her back, having been slung over her shoulder by the string as he saw a second girl on the back of the tank, this one dressed in something he would have never even dreamed of seeing in Nohr.

"Ninja…" He muttered, his eye twitching as he watched the thing continue down the street, backing away so that he didn't get spotted as he contemplated what he had just seen. "A ninja… What would a ninja be doing here." Shura muttered to himself as he looked down the street, following the tank's movement and mentally mapping out where it was going. It was too large to go down any of the narrow alleyways of Windmire, so the only place it could go at the moment was towards the southern square… where a bunch of knights were known to patrol.

'The girl on the front was obviously an outlaw, and with a ninja with her that not only makes it a criminal with that thing, but a criminal and a Hoshidan. If the guards, see them…' Shura thought as he realized if those girls were spotted Windmire would practically go into lockdown. A thief with a monster like that would have been cause for problems, but the ninja would have Garon himself up in arms. "Shit…" He muttered. He had to stop them or else things were going to get really bad, really quick.

 _BGM: Guest of Shade – Fire Emblem Fates_

Shura was quick to move, jumping from roof to roof to get in front of the machine before dropping down from the building in front of it and throwing his arms out to stop them. "Woah! Mizu stop!" The girl on the front of the machine started, knocking on the barrel of the machine to get whoever was inside it to stop as Shura breathed out easily. He'd stopped them. Today just wasn't his day.

"Alright, I don't know who you girls are, but you need to get out of here or things are going to get real bad rather quick." Shura said to them as the girl on the front of the tank jumped off and smirked at him. "And why's that, you trying to mug us pal?" She said with a cocky grin as Shura mentally face palmed. "Look, normally I wouldn't give half a shit about what happens to someone like you, but if you don't get out of here you're going to have the entire city up in arms." Shura said as the girl on the back of the tank jumped off and walked up next to the red haired girl. "And why is that?" She asked as Shura frowned. "I'll give you three dam good reasons. One, she's a thief." Shura said, pointing to the red haired girl as she stuck her tongue out at him, confirming his statement. "Two, this thing is a monster that'll set the entire kingdom on high alert just because it exists." Shura said, pointing at the machine as someone spoke from inside. "It is not a monster!" Whoever was inside, probably another girl, shouted. "And three, and the most major reason. You." Shura said, pointing at the brown haired girl. "Are a ninja, a Hoshidan, in the capital of Nohr." Shura said as the brown haired girl frowned. "I'm not from Hoshido." She said as Shura growled. "You're still a ninja." He said as the girl huffed.

"Look we don't have any time to argue, just get out of here before you end up causing the entire city to go on lockdown!" Shura seethed at the girls. "Nah, we're here for a reason." The red haired girl said, shrugging him off as Shura groaned. "And why is that?" Shura asked… already guessing the answer had something to do with thievery. "Because Arashi here wants to steal anything she can get her hands on." The browned haired ninja said as Arashi smirked. "Just borrowing." She said in a sing song tone, obviously halfhearted as Shura sighed. Great… just great. "Right…" Shura started… it was obvious he wasn't going to get the girls to back off from whatever they were trying to do… but maybe he could take advantage of this. "Fine then… how about this. I'll help you get underground and then we'll see about doing some heists." Shura suggested. It was a fair enough trade. He got them into the city and they helped him steal from some rich snobs to make up for his gambling problem.

"Wait, underground?" The brown haired girl asked as Shura groaned. "You really think topside is actually the city of Windmire? Only idiots, knights and rich people and nobles live topside. The real Windmire is the city underground." Shura said as Arashi smirked and rubbed her hands. "Sounds fun." She said, Shura not liking the look of that smirk, given how wide it was. "Well then. How do we down there with the tank?" The brown haired girl asked as Shura groaned. There was the problem… only the city squares had the entrances big enough for horses to enter into the underground. Sure it would have been wide enough for the tank but the main problem was dealing with getting around the southern square without sending the city into lockdown.

"Great… just perfect…" Shura muttered. This was going to be near impossible. The only choice he had was to abandon the machine… or wait for a guard shift. Or, if they were willing, get down and dirty, knock out the guards before the alarm was sounded and make a dash for the entrance to the underground. "Right… I have a plan." Shura said, knowing this was probably going to be a bad idea as Arashi smirked. "By all means, what's the plan?" She asked as Shura looked up and muttered something. "Five guards… at least two on horseback, one knight…" he was muttering, trying to remember the standard patrol numbers and positions for the southern square. The only good news, if there was any in this situation, was that the southern square was the least defended out of the bunch.

"Right. How good a shot are you?" Shura asked, pointing at Arashi as the brown haired girl started snickering. "What?" Arashi asked, glaring at her partner as Shura frowned. "She's not a good shot is she?" Shura asked as Arashi smacked her partner. "I'm good enough." She huffed, pulling her bow of her shoulder swiftly and spinning an arrow out of her quiver as Shura nodded. "Ninja." Shura started. "My name is Chikyu." She said, Shura nodding. "How stealthy can you be?" Shura asked as she smirked. "I've been practicing." She said, before suddenly running up to the side of a building and kicking off it onto the side of the tank, back onto the building, across the street to the other side of the, before kicking off one last time to the roof of the building on the left side of the street. "Show off." Arashi complained as Shura smirked. A decent ninja was hard to come by, this could work.

"Right then… how does this thing work?" Shura asked, thinking about the main barrel. If it shot multiple arrows like actual ballista… That wouldn't knock the guards out, they would kill them. "Lot of arrows from the cannon, simple enough." The girl inside, probably the Mizu he had heard of earlier said as Shura growled. "Then the machine is a no go." He said as he motioned Arashi to follow him. On my mark we strike. Aim for the legs of the horses." Shura said as Arashi nodded, going to the other side of the street as they stood at the entrance of the southern square.

 _BGM: No Justice (Fire) – Fire Emblem Fates_

A large fountain in the middle was surrounded by five guards, a knight in front with two soldiers flanking them, the cavaliers standing near the fountain as well on their horses watching the rooftops for anything suspicious. The design of the square made it so that an assault from the rooftops was near impossible, but that the wide open space of the square was easy to escape from.

"Your friend better be good at this." Shura commented to Arashi, who smirked. "Well she learned from the best." She said as Shura frowned. She could be lying… or she could be telling the truth. "Whatever, on my mark." Shura said, taking aim with his own bow as Arashi did so as well, both of them aiming at different cavalier's horses. "Now." Shura muttered, letting his arrow flying as Arashi took only a few seconds more before letting loose her own arrow.

Shura's arrow nailed the left cavaliers' horse's right leg, causing the horse to whiny and buckle, the rider falling off with a grunt as Arashi's arrow hit the thigh of the other cavalier's horse, causing the horse to panic and buck its rider off before running away. Shura growled at that. Someone was going to notice the horse.

Chikyu suddenly jumped down from the roof behind the guards, who were looking around for whoever had shot the arrows at their allies. Arashi and Shura were hiding on the sides of the street as Chikyu snuck up behind one of the soldiers, who was at the back of the formation before covering his mouth with her hand and dragging him down behind the fountain, the soldier struggling as one of the soldiers tried to break off the warn the other patrols they had been attacked.

Shura suddenly poked out of the alleyway, jumping over the crate he was using as cover and firing off an arrow at the soldier, nailing him in the side of the leg and causing him to fall over in pain with a scream. Shura swearing in his head that this was already going wrong as the soldier Chikyu had grabbed finally stopped struggling and passed out. Having spotted Shura the other soldiers advanced towards him as Shura jumped back behind the crate. "I thought you said she was trained by the best!" Shura seethed at Arashi. "Assasin." Arashi added… causing Shura to face palm. The girl was a killer, not a thief. "Shit." That explained why it took her so long to knock that soldier out as suddenly there was a low rumble from down the street. "Move it!" Mizu shouted from inside the tank as it barreled down the narrow street, Arashi putting her back to the wall as Shura gaped and jumped up, clinging to the side of the building as the tank ran right through the barrels they had been using as cover… and causing the soldiers to panic as they tried to avoid getting run other by the machine as it rolled into the square and knocked the knight over by ramming right into him.

Chikyu suddenly jumped over the side of the fountain and knocked one of the cavaliers over, forcing him to the ground as Arashi jumped out of the street to follow Mizu's advance. "Idiots." Shura muttered to himself as he let go of the building, dropping to the street as Arashi launched at arrow at one of the soldiers, nailing him in the back and knocking him back as the arrow landed on the ground, having bounced off the soldier's armor as Arashi growled, only for Shura to run up to another soldier and tackle him, knocking him over before punching him right in the face to knock him out.

Chikyu then got up, punching the soldier that had turned to face Arashi in the back, knocking him towards her before Arashi dropped to the ground and then kicked upwards, nailing the soldier where the sun don't shine and causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his privates as Arashi got up, leaved all the soldiers in various states of either unconsciousness or pain. "Fuck it… let's go." Shura said, knowing this was going to be a major problem later as he motioned the girls to follow him, all of them climbing on the tank as it turned to drive around the fountain, following Shura towards the entrance to the underground as the soldier who had been shot in the leg started crawling towards a wall to right himself, pulling the arrow out of his leg before getting up unsteadily to go find someone to alert to what had just happened… though he doubted anyone would believe him.

 _BGM: Resolve (Dark) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"That was fucking sloppy" Shura said as soon as he had a moment. Arashi sat on the front of the tank as Chikyu leaned against the side, Mizu still inside the tank as Shura growled and face palmed. "You realize that the entire city is going to be up in fucking arms about this. Right?" Shura asked as Arashi shrugged. "So we'll just lay low for a while, big whoop." She said as Shura growled. "Fucking… fine." Shura said, too tired after today to deal with this shit. "There is a large abandoned part tunnel near the north side of town, we'll take the back roads to reach it, no one should be there." Shura said as he put his fingers to his head in just sheer annoyance. "So what do you want from us?" Chikyu asked as Shura sighed. Of course they were smart enough to realize there was a catch.

"What I wanted was some help for some heists after this. But with the city on alert we'll have to wait a while before we can dare try anything." Shura said, to tired to lie as Arashi smirked, rubbing her hands. "I like it." She said as Shura just sighed again, climbing onto the front of the tank and laying against the barrel. "Follow my instructions through the tunnels… I'm not walking." Shura said as Mizu spoke up. "Alright, lead on then." She responded as Chikyu climbed onto the tank to ride as well as it started moving. The thieves had reached Windmire… but time would tell how their story would continue.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Well that happened. Sorry this took so long, but now I need to come up with more ideas for what the thieves are going to do. Look I know I promised more chapters faster but when it comes to reaching the very end of an arc, this being the end of the Great Theives arc with only this arc, and the next one left, it becomes an extreme challenge to actually make new ideas with what I'm trying to do. Once I hit Corrin's route I'm going to have a much easier time actually doing it as I'll be using the Conquest chapters as a basis with new chapters thrown in and altered mechanics and stuff. Takumi's route is going to be an utter nightmare, but I'll figure it out somehow. I'm not going to spoil how Takumi's route is going to actually go, but it's going to be a nightmare to actually write. I suppose you could say once Great Thieves is done we've hit the halfway point of the story. Thank the Dark Dragons!_

 _Please Review! It's always nice to see what you have in store for me as well._


	49. Chapter 1 Owain Route

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Fire Emblem_

 _Distractions are my worst enemy, and I've been having a lot of them. Ah well, here's the next chapter. Wish some people would please review. So please, do read and review and all that fun stuff._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Conquest continue!_

Owain Route

Chapter 1

A Recollection of the Past

 _BGM:_

Owain was quiet as he sat in the coach with his sister and Inigo. Cynthia was outside on her Pegasus as the coach driver rode through the darkness. It had been hard to find someone who would take them to Windmire after learning about Cynthia's Pegasus. For some reason there was a stigma in most of Nohr's people against Pegasus riders. Something about another country… Hoshido.

"Brother? Why are we going to the capital of this world?" Morgan asked her brother as Owain looked up and sighed before putting his hands together. Inigo caught wind of his as he put his leg up on the seat.

"This isn't like you Owain, what's wrong?" He asked as Owain shook his head before putting his hands on his lap, frowning. "It's just… I don't know why we are here. Father taught me that somethings strange things happen for a reason, be it fate, a plan, or even just plain old luck… but that strange circle…"

Owain closed his eyes as he thought back to how they had entered this world. That Dragon Gate like ritual that had dropped them in this new world. Morgan caught on as she looked up at her brother. "It's ok brother. We'll find a way forward together." She said with a bright smile as Owain gave his own smile back.

Inigo then turned away from Owain and Morgan before looking out the window into the darkness of the forest. The eerie sight of little more than dead trees with the occasional 'Night Willow' as they were called being the only tree with leaves in sight. It was creepy to be sure. "That doesn't change the fact that there must be a reason we are here." Inigo said as Owain nodded.

"That's what I was getting at. Given it was similar to the dragon's gate… could it have been Naga?" Owain said as Inigo shook his head. "Remember, when we were trying to find the Dragon's Gate. It had disappeared. And in its place was that picture of two dragons, one black, one white." Inigo said as Owain nodded before Morgan spoke up.

"And after you touched it, we were transported here." Morgan said as Owain closed his eyes. "Thinking back… why did we drop in front of those girls." Owain said as Inigo and Morgan blinked at him.

"I'm sorry, but are you implying this has something to do with those thieves?" Inigo asked as Owain nodded. "Like I said, everything happens for a reason. And compared to anyone else we have seen in this world… those girls were very unique. The Anna look-alike archer, the girl with the knives… and the strange machine." Owain said as Inigo and Morgan nodded.

"It does seem to be the case. Are you saying we are following them? Trying to get answers?" Morgan said as Owain nodded. "So we search for our first contacts in this world. Hence Windmire, where the rumors say the machine was last spotted." Inigo said before he shook his head. "But remember, that girl, Arashi, she had that little device that made a massive laser. She's dangerous. They all are." Inigo warned as Owain nodded.

"Everything is dangerous Inigo, it's a matter of measuring the danger. We'll be fine." He said back before the coach driver called.

"We're almost to Windmire, so settle down until we're in the city. And make sure to keep that Pegasus on the ground, else the guard will be after you." He called again as Cynthia spoke up. "Alright sir!"

The Justice Cabal could only watch as their coach drove into the city. The lifeless streets all the same save for the occasional group of knights wandering the streets as the coach pulled into one of the central squares of Windmire, allowing Owain, Inigo and Morgan out before the driver took off, riding away with his coach as Owain adjusted his coat.

"So this is Windmire… quite dreary if you ask me." Inigo commented as Owain remained quiet. Morgan was looking around as well, the darkness of Nohr's eternal night lit up by the lanterns and lights among the streets as Cynthia sat on her Pegasus.

"For a capital city it doesn't seem lively. It reminds me of our time…" Cynthia said quietly as Owain closed his eyes. Nothing but darkness, bodies littering the streets, Risen roaming around freely. Even when there was nothing in their time's Ylisstol, it always remained a place of no happiness upon Grima's return. It was a place of sorrow. And somehow, this city had that vibe as well.

"Brother… We should find somewhere to stay." Morgan said as Owain nodded. "Hopefully there is a decent inn around. This is a capital city after all, so there should be somewhere for us to lay our heads." Inigo said as Cynthia spoke up.

"What about me? They aren't going to allow us to bring my Pegasus near anything." Cynthia said as she petted her faithful mount's mane. "We'll just have to find somewhere that will let us rope her outside." Owain said as Cynthia nodded.

"Perhaps we could try asking the local guard, explain the situation to them?" Morgan suggested. "Like the guard are going to believe we came from not only an entirely different time, but another world. No one's going to believe that." Inigo said as Owain shook his head. "You mean to explain that we are just travelers looking for somewhere to sleep for the night." Owain said as Morgan nodded.

"Much simpler." Cynthia said as Inigo shook his head. "The problem lies with the fact we are armored and equipped. They aren't going to buy we are simply travelers, especially with you carrying swords like that, let alone Cynthia's Pegasus and your robes." Inigo said as Morgan huffed.

"Why do you have to go and make everything much harder!" She shouted at him as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just pointing out the faults in your plans. Your father may have been the greatest tactician of our age but neither of you have had as much experience actually leading an army or making plans. And in the short time we were able to spend with our parents, a majority of it was spent on the battlefield." Inigo said as Owain sighed. "Look… let's just find somewhere to stay." He said before leading Inigo and Morgan onward, Cynthia close behind as they started to wander the streets of Windmire… thoughts flowing through Owain's mind.

 _BGM: A Legacy Reborn – A Fire Emblem Orchestration_

A final battle. The stuff of legends. It was the day that the shepherds were making their way towards Grima. They were going to slay a god. Owain was going to find where his father and uncle had disappeared to. They had gone ahead of the main army towards Origin Peak. It was there… where Owain had witnessed his father's choice.

Owain was standing back as he watched his father and uncle look out from the hill they were standing on together over Origin Peak. Grima's massive form flying over it as Chrom spoke.

"Origin Peak…" He said, uncertainty in his voice as he griped the awakened Falchion, the original version of the sword Owain's cousin Lucina held. But with those two words Naga's voice had permeated the air.

"The Fell dragon is indeed here. Remember Awakener! The power I gave you cannot destroy Grima." Naga's voice said as Owain felt strange. It was obvious Grima was here, given he was flying over the mountain itself! Why did Naga feel the need to point it out?

"Your power can only put him back to sleep…" Robin said as Owain watched his father, who was seemingly responding to Naga's voice. "Correct Fellblood." She had responded as Robin visibly winced. Owain had as well. It had been a shock to discover his own linage was tied directly to Grima himself when his father had revealed it to them from Validar's own words.

"So you know of my lineage…" Robin said quietly to Naga as she spoke again. "You possess power not so different from my own." She said, not even actually responding to what Robin had said.

Chrom had at this point stamped his foot before crossing his arms in frustration. "Gods! We must find some way to break this unholy cycle! We can't just keep putting Grima back to sleep every few centuries. Else we merely will his vengeance to our descendants." The anger was visible in Chrom's voice as he said that. Owain could feel it.

Robin was quiet, lost in thought before thinking on Naga's words. "… I may have a way Chrom. To break the cycle." He said, almost solemnly as Chrom turned to his constant companion and best friend, even brother through the marriage Robin had with his sister Lissa. "What Robin? Do you have a strategy?" Chrom asked, hope in his voice at the words Robin had said as Owain listened, still farther back away from his father and uncle's vision.

"The other me, Grima's avatar, claimed that the dragon and I were the same, right? If I strike the final blow, he would be killed by his own hand…" Robin said as Chrom smiled before putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin! Ingenious! Naga? Will it work?" Chrom said, to excited for normal words at the thought of being able to end the Fell Dragon once and for all. Naga's own voice then rang through the air at that. "…Perhaps." Uncertainty tainted her divine voice as Owain continued to listen. "But there would be consequences. The heart of Grima and the heart of Robin are inexorably linked… Dragon and man can no longer be separated." Robin closed his eyes at that as Chrom seemed to realize where Naga was going as well from his gasp… as had Owain as he took a step back in shock… He could understand what this meant.

"Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause Robin's own life to cease." Naga finished as Robin spoke up, opening his eyes. "… I realized that. And I am ready." Robin said as Owain covered his own mouth, barely able to keep himself from straight up running to his father and shouting at him not to sacrifice himself for this.

"There is… a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many in this world, and those of the future past. Should those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality." Naga said as Chrom turned to Robin, even now hope wasn't lost… but then Naga continued. "But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist." She finished as Owain slowly stepped back, farther and farther away from this conversation as Robin grunted, closing his eyes as he hung his head and gripped his knuckles.

"Robin would cease to exist?! No. We'll find another way, we can still put Grima to sleep." Chrom said, trying to bargain with Robin not to go through with this plan as Robin spoke up. "Chrom, wait. You're not thinking clearly, about the bigger picture. Think about what your sister would have wanted." Robin said as Chrom growled, Emmeryn's death still very much a sore spot.

"Emmeryn would never have asked you to do this!" He shouted at Robin. "But what is one life… when weighed against the world and the future." Robin said. Owain realized it as well. A sacrifice for the ultimate advantage. Grima's inability to return ever more. A sacrifice, that in Robin's mind, was well worth his death.

"Stop it! You're one of us! You'll ALWAYS be one of us." Chrom shouted at Robin before putting his hands on Robin's shoulders to try and shake him out of this insane plan. The one that would end in his death. "There has to be another way. We just have to find it. Promise me Robin." Chrom said as he held his head, starting to cry at the realization his best friend, the one who had helped him keep going through everything that had happened. Was about to basically commit suicide. "Promise me Robin. Promise me you won't do this! Think about Lissa, your son! Your daughter!" Chrom shouted at him, trying his hardest to bargain with Robin to keep him from going to his death, even if it meant permanently saving the world.

Robin held his head for a moment before raising his hands to Chrom's own and removing them slowly from his shoulders before looking up at Chrom. "You… have been so very kind to me Chrom, always… But this is my decision." Owain's father's words punctuated by the determination to see this through to the end.

"Robin…" Chrom said as Naga spoke once more. "The time for deliberation is over Awakener, Fellblood. The Grimlead have found us." Naga's voice spoke again as Luncia came running up the opposite side of the hill towards her father and uncle. "Father! We're under attack!" She shouted as Chrom took to his sword. There was no more time for words at the moment. Now was the time to fight for their lives as he and Lunica ran back towards the field of battle, Robin remaining behind a moment longer before speaking.

"I know you're there Owain… and I know you heard all of that." He said, Owain walking up the hill towards his Father as he turned around to face his son from the future. "Father… you're… not going to do this? Right?" Owain asked… uncertainly clouding his voice.

 _BGM: And what if I can't? what if I'm not worthy of her ideals? – Fire Emblem Awakening._

Robin's snow white hair was waving in the wind as he stood face to face with his son from a future past. "Owain… I'm… glad I got to spend time with you, and with Morgan." Robin said, trying to find words as Owain shook his head before putting his hands on his father's shoulders.

"You cannot do this father! If you did… I would never forgive you! Mother wouldn't forgive you! Morgan wouldn't! We've already lost you once!" Owain said as tears fell from his eyes. "We can't do it again! I won't allow you to disappear again!" Owain shouted at his father as Robin smiled at him before hugging his son, who was still hanging onto his shoulders.

"I have to Owain, I can't allow anyone else to face this monster anymore. To know I could have saved the world and choose only to save myself." Robin said as Owain kept crying, his tears falling onto the shoulder of his father's robe.

"It will be like a hero of legend. One who gives his life so that everyone else will have their happy ending. Be proud of your father Owain… Be proud he's deciding to defy destiny's hand to prevent tragedy." Robin said as Owain closed his eyes.

"But there heroes in the stories you read me always lived… The legends I've been told… they've always lived. The tale of the Sacred Stones. The legend of the Binding Blade. Of the Blazing Sword. In all those legends I've been told the hero always lived… why does yours have to be different father!" Owain said as he hugged his father back.

"Why do you always have to die…" Owain said as Robin kept his hands on his son's back. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. But I will make sure that your future is bright once more. That you and Morgan can live without a looming threat over your head. That is my wish… my desire… Is to make sure you are all safe." Robin said as he slowly let go of Owain, Owain slowly letting go of his father as Robin tugged at his robe. His heavy grandmaster's robe that had been decorated with various bits of armor and metal, alongside regalia to help in defending Robin from attack.

Owain watched as his father took off his ever present robe, revealing his lightly armored chest underneath and his plain clothes, something that belonged on any normal soldier, rather than a grandmaster tactician. Owain could only stare as Robin handed him his robe, Owain grasping it as his father looked him in the eyes.

"Consider this my final gift Owain. I give you my legacy. For what little it's worth. I'm glad that I've managed to spend this last few months with you and your sister, and the past few years with Lissa." Robin was smiling as he said that, but Owain could see the tears in his father's eyes.

"Now let's go… It's time for our final battle. The stuff of legends right?" Robin said as he turned and started walking down the hill towards the battlefield, Owain standing atop the hill as he looked towards the sky, towards Grima's massive form as he closed his eyes and slowly put on his father's robe. "Yes… The stuff of legends…" Owain could only say that quietly as he closed his eyes before falling to his knees. He was going to lose his father again…

 _BGM: Warmth is Gone – Fire Emblem Fates_

"I believe this inn should suffice." Inigo said as Owain looked up, being brought out of his memoires from his last true conversation with his father was Inigo and Morgan stood in front of an inn that had a stable build into the side for knights who needed a place to stay for the night. Cynthia was still on her Pegasus as Owain nodded. "It should, let's see how much it is to check in." Owain said before leading Morgan and Inigo inside, Cynthia remaining outside as she sat on her Pegasus next to the door before huffing. She never got to do the fun stuff like this.

"So how much would it be to stay a night?" Owain asked the owner of the inn as he shrugged. "Depends lad, how many are you staying with?" He said as Inigo spoke up. "There are four of us, and our fourth person is still outside on her mount." Inigo said as the Owner nodded.

"About four hundred fifty gold should suffice." He said as Owain reached into his robe before pulling out his gold back and opening it. He could already tell their funds were slowly dwindling away like this. "I suppose we should tell you right now. Her mount is a Pegasus." Inigo suddenly said as the man looked at him like he was crazy. "A Pegasus? In Nohr, and more importantly, in Windmire? Are you insane lad? No Hoshidan would be caught dead in this capital." He said as Morgan spoke up.

"She isn't Hoshidan, none of us are. We're from far away." Morgan said as Owain went along with it. "Across the sea so to speak." He said as the man nodded. "Travelers from across the sea than? Meh, I've hosted weirder. Just tell the lass she can tie her mount in the stables and then come inside." He said as Owain handed over the gold to the man.

"Glad he understood our situation." Inigo said as he, Owain and Morgan walked away from the desk. "Our lie more like it." Morgan muttered as Owain shook his head. "Partial truth." He said as they walked outside to get Cynthia. After getting her Pegasus into a stable they all went back into the inn to get some rest for the night. Owain wasn't sure how well he would be sleeping that night though…

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Yet again, another chapter that just destroys my heart while writing it. The original conversation had been altered slightly from Awakening and I'm not sure how well Owain and Robin's own conversation was, but I'd like to think I did well enough. But anyway, that's the first Justice Cabal chapter done. And next up is Chapter two of Arashi's route._


End file.
